Chroniques d'une demi-elfe sur le Moby Dick
by Aurore Heart
Summary: Lorsqu'une petite fille est repêchée par les Shirohige, personne ne se doute qu'elle vient d'un autre monde. C'est juste une petite fille qui semble avoir vécu un traumatisme... Jusqu'au jour où Marco se transforme en phénix devant elle. Foutue magie, même dans une autre dimension, ça trouve le moyen de mettre le gros bordel...
1. Chapitre 01

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Oui je sais que je me lance dans une autre fanfiction alors que je n'ai toujours pas fini les autres...**

 **L. : Oui c'est pas bien ! Mais comme c'est moi qui te l'ait demandé, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir... * sourire d'ange ***

 **Aurore : Lilith, tu fais flipper comme ça, arrête franchement. Et ne m'interrompt plus, merci.**

 **L. : T'es pas drôle...**

 **Aurore : c'est mon plus gros défaut. Bon, j'en étais où moi, avant que Lilith ne me coupe...**

 **Ah, oui, donc un cross-over qui mélangera les mondes de One Piece et de Tara Duncan. Du genre Humour/Aventure pour le roman, romance plus tard mais je ne pense pas que je passerais à du M, sans vous en avoir parlé avant en tout cas.**

 **Bon bah bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis.**

* * *

 _Un jour comme un autre sur le Moby Dick..._

Marco lisait tranquillement bien à l'abri des blagues de Thatch dans le nid-de-pie quand un point noir à l'horizon retient son attention. Il plissa les yeux, avant de descendre sur le pont. Il se dirigea droit sur le trône de Shirohige. Celui-ci l'aperçut.

\- Que me veux-tu, fils ?

\- J'ai vu quelque chose d'étrange à l'horizon, je voulais votre permission pour aller voir ce que c'était, Oyaji.

\- Vas-y, mais fait attention à toi.

Marco n'en demandait pas plus. Il se transforma en phénix et s'envola vers la tache qui se rapprochait du bateau. Il jura mentalement quand il comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Une enfant. Il se rapprocha d'elle puis la prit délicatement dans ses serres. Il se dépêcha de rentrer au navire, et lorsqu'il se posa avec elle sur le pont il envoya un de ses frères chercher une infirmière. Il détailla la jeune fille, et leva un sourcil, légèrement étonné par son apparence. Il lui donnait environ dix ans, et elle avait la peau très sombre, presque noir, où se détachaient des veines argentées. Elle avait aussi de longs cheveux noirs emmêlés, et il vit distinctement des traces de liens sur ses poignets, qui saignaient encore. Il repoussa la crinière noire pour la détailler. Des traits fins, des sourcils argentés qui partaient vers le haut, et des oreilles légèrement pointues. Son instinct de phénix lui criait qu'elle n'était pas normale. C'est à ce moment-là que l'infirmière en chef, Crystal, arriva, et elle lui demanda de l'amener à l'infirmerie. Il s'exécuta.

oOo

Shirohige avait rassemblé les commandants à la demande express de Crystal. Celle-ci avait le visage fermé, et les nouvelles n'étaient pas visiblement pas bonnes.

\- Oyaji, cette petite fille est visiblement déshydratée, sous-alimentée, et ce depuis quelques semaines. Il y a des traces de liens sur ses poignets et chevilles ainsi que des traces de coups assez violents. Elle a sans doute été enfermé et maltraitée.

Ce constat révolta les commandants. Ils étaient des pirates, mais ils avaient encore du respect pour les innocents. Et ça, ça s'apparentait pour eux à de la torture pure et simple. Voir à de l'esclavagisme. Et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir ce qu'ils en pensaient.

\- J'ai fait aussi des test sanguins, et je peux affirmer que cette petite n'est pas humaine. Ou du moins, pas entièrement. Son ADN ne correspond à aucune race que je connais.

Ils devinrent méfiants. Qu'était-elle si elle n'était pas humaine ?

\- Une expérience de Vegapunk ? tenta Marco.

\- Je l'ignore, avoua l'infirmière en haussant les épaules.

Shirohige réfléchit un instant, et prit sa décision.

\- L'un de nous se relayera à son chevet, et nous déciderons si elle est une menace pour l'équipage seulement à son réveil. Cela vous convient-il ?

Les commandants se regardèrent chacun à leur tour, avant d'acquiescer. Le second commandant, Frederick, voulut alors savoir :

\- Et si elle n'est pas dangereuse ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fera d'elle ? On ne peut pas la garder sur le navire !

\- On verra ça plus tard, soupira Shirohige. Pour le moment, on va attendre son réveil. Marco, surveille-la en premier.

Le blond hocha la tête, puis suivit Crystal jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il repéra d'emblée le lit de la petite, sa peau noire ressortant sur le blanc des draps. Il prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit. Il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant les bandages sur les poignets de la petite fille. S'il mettait la main sur celui qui avait fait ça... Heureusement que Thatch ne l'entendait pas, il l'aurait sans doute traité de mère poule. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il s'inquiétait toujours pour les enfants sans parents. Une heure passa, puis deux. Marco allait se lever pour que quelqu'un d'autre prenne sa place quand la fillette bougea, et ouvrit les yeux. Elle releva la tête, et son regard trouva celui du commandant. Avant même que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps ne serait-ce que d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, l'enfant s'était dégagée des draps et était allée se réfugier contre le mur du fond de l'infirmerie, quelques mètres plus loin, totalement paniquée. Marco se mit doucement à sa hauteur, présentant ses mains devant lui, plantant son regard dans les étranges yeux de la fillette. Des yeux bleues très clairs, à la pupille verticale, comme chez les chats. Il lui parla doucement, sentant qu'elle était totalement déboussolée, et son phénix lui disant qu'elle était inoffensive.

\- N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferais rien. Calme-toi.

La jeune fille se crispa encore plus contre le mur, elle tremblait. Soudain un grognement bruyant retentit, et la petite fille plaqua ses mains sur son ventre, comme pour le faire taire.

\- Tu as faim ?

Elle ne répondit pas. C'est à ce moment-là que le second commandant rentra, affolant encore plus l'enfant. Marco recula pour lui laisser de l'espace, et elle sembla se calmer légèrement. Mais elle avait encore l'air terrifié.

\- Fred, sort immédiatement.

Le commandant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et il ressortit vite de la pièce. Le blond quant à lui se releva en prenant son temps, tout en reculant pour que l'enfant ne se sente plus acculé. Il lui demanda simplement de se remettre au lit, puis il sortit en fermant la porte, se retrouvant nez à nez avec l'une des infirmières, Lorelei, qui avait l'air extrêmement mécontente.

\- Taisho, il paraît que vous faites peur aux enfants maintenant ?

Le blond vit juste derrière la jeune femme son ami Frederick, et comprit que le commandant avait dû mal interpréter la situation. Il répondit donc la vérité à la jeune femme.

\- Non, à peine m'a-t-elle vu qu'elle s'est affolée. Elle a dû subir un traumatisme violent. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit bon que tu l'abordes maintenant. Elle a faim, alors je pensais lui amener un plateau-repas et voir ses réactions ensuite. Mais elle n'est pas dangereuse.

\- Instinct de phénix ? voulut-elle savoir.

Il confirma, ce qui rassura la jeune femme. L'instinct aviaire de Marco n'avait encore jamais donné de raison de douter de lui.

\- Fred, surveille la porte de façon à ce que personne d'autre ne rentre, il ne vaut mieux pas l'effrayer d'avantage. Lorelei, rapporte ce qui s'est passé à Oyaji. Moi je vais lui chercher de quoi manger.

Les deux hochèrent la tête, et Marco partit vers les cuisines, son esprit centré uniquement sur l'enfant aux yeux étranges.

* * *

 **A bientôt ! Une petite review ?**


	2. Chapitre 02

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voilà, la suite était déjà prête donc je la sors aujourd'hui.**

 **J'avais oublié de le dire la dernière fois, mais bien sûr ni One Piece ni Tara Duncan ne m'appartiennent, je possède juste mon OC.**

 **Et j'ai fait une erreur - j'avais été dérangée pendant que je tapais l'introduction - c'est Aventure/Famille, avec de l'humour et de la romance pour plus tard, encore désolé je me suis mélangée les pinceaux...**

 **Les termes autremondiens et japonais sont suivi par un * et sont expliqués à la fin.**

* * *

 _Un peu avant..._

Lilith ressentait un picotements aux poignets, ce qui la réveilla. Elle papillonna des yeux, puis les ouvrit. Elle releva doucement la tête quand elle croisa un regard bleu. Paniquée, elle se dégagea des draps et se recula jusqu'à heurter un mur. Elle devait être à nouveau enfermée. Et slurk* ! Slurk, slurk, slurk ! Déjà qu'elle ne savait pas où cette foutue Porte* défectueuse l'avait emmené mais si en plus elle était à nouveau enfermée... Enfin peut-être pas, puisque son vis-à-vis s'abaissa à sa hauteur les mains devant lui. Un signe universel pour dire qu'on ne voulait pas de mal. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens. Elle s'attendait à une remarque, mais il n'eut même pas l'air étonné. Elle le détailla rapidement. Un air endormi, des cheveux blonds coiffés en ananas ou en palmier, elle ne savait pas trop, et un étrange tatouage sur sa poitrine, visible avec sa chemise violette ouverte. Il lui parla, et Lilith ne comprit rien. Il n'y avait visiblement pas de Traductus ici. Elle se crispa, sa partie demi-elfe lui criant de se méfier du blond, qui dégageait une forte aura, tandis que sa partie humaine lui hurlait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

C'est à ce moment-là que son estomac se mit à protester de la diète forcée qu'elle lui avait imposé durant son enfermement. Elle plaqua les mains sur son ventre en espérant le faire taire. Le blond lui posa une question, mais elle ne pouvait pas y répondre. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe rapidement de ce problème de langage, sinon elle était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Un autre homme entra alors, grand, musclé mais fin, la peau tannée par le soleil, les cheveux bruns attachés en catogan. Il dégageait une aura comme celle de sa marraine, une aura de discrétion, celles des Voleurs*. Elle se plaqua encore plus contre le mur, retenant son souffle. Elle avait beau être à moitié elfe, elle se laissait plus souvent guider par sa partie humaine qui là, lui disait clairement de se cacher dans un trou et de ne plus en sortir. Le blond recula, lui laissant plus d'espace, et elle se remit à respirer. Le brun après un ordre du blond, ressortit, et celui-ci prit plus de temps, se relevant peu à peu, avant de lui demander quelque chose et de refermer la porte.

Lilith se laissa glisser contre le sol, portant la main à son cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle ne savait pas où elle avait atterri, et ça la terrifiait. Elle s'aperçut alors que ses poignets et ses chevilles avaient été soignés, et qu'elle était habillée avec un T-shirt bleu trop grand qui lui faisait un genre de tunique, mais confortable. Elle vint se remettre sur le lit et se mit à réfléchir.

Elle n'était plus sur Autremonde. Elle ne parlait pas le langage des gens d'ici. Elle ignorait tout de l'endroit où elle avait atterri. Et elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait utiliser sa magie ou pas. Il fallait qu'elle teste quelque chose de simple. Elle regarda les draps, puis murmura une incantation. Les draps prirent une couleur bleue. Lilith eut un sourire rassuré, et rendit sa blancheur au tissu. Maintenant elle devait savoir si elle pouvait utiliser la magie devant les inconnus ou s'ils ignoraient son existence. Pour cela elle incanta un Traductus sur elle-même, déplorant tout de même que bien qu'elle pourrait comprendre la langue de ces étrangers, elle ne pouvait pas parler puisqu'elle doutait sérieusement que ces gens parlent l'elfique ou le lancovien. Il faudrait qu'elle incante un Traductus sur tous ceux qu'elle croiserait... Non, bien trop difficile, elle allait faire comme si elle était muette, c'était pour le mieux.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur le blond, qui portait un plateau. Et ça devait être de la nourriture, vu l'odeur plus qu'alléchante qui lui parvenait. Inconsciemment elle se lécha les lèvres, ce qui amusa le blond.

\- Tu as vraiment l'air d'avoir faim, yoi.

Lilith rougit légèrement, mal à l'aise, mais contente quand même que son sort ait marché. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle détestait sa part humaine, beaucoup trop voyante. Le blond posa le plateau devant elle et s'assit à côté du lit. Elle se contracta, sur la défensive, bien que son instinct lui dictait de faire confiance à l'inconnu. Il en avait de bonnes, son sixième sens, mais là elle aurait bien voulu manger dans le calme et la tranquillité, alors si en se montrant méfiante elle pouvait faire dégager l'homme elle se gênerait pas !

\- Je m'appelle Marco, yoi, et toi ?

Hein !? Il engageait la discussion ? Bon, elle allait devoir composer avec lui. Elle décida de l'ignorer, et se concentra sur le repas. De la soupe, du pain, une part de tarte au citron – là elle sauterait bien de joie, elle adorait la tarte au citron – et quatre... trucs. Non, franchement elle n'identifiait pas ce que ces choses étaient.

\- C'est des sushis, yoi. Tu ne connais pas ?

Lilith se retourna vers le blond. Pourquoi, elle était sensée connaître ?

L'interrogation se lisait sur le visage de l'enfant, et Marco lui expliqua ce que c'était. Elle regarda les sushis avec un air dubitatif, avant d'en prendre un et de le manger, prenant autant de précautions que lui quand il ouvrait un cadeau de Thatch. Elle mâcha puis déglutit, et un air de ravissement se peignit sur son visage.

\- C'est bon ?

Elle acquiesça, avant d'entamer son repas beaucoup plus détendue. Marco la dévisageait, réfléchissant. La petite devait être muette, il ne l'avait pas entendue parler depuis qu'il l'avait repêchée. Enfin, elle était peut-être juste excessivement méfiante, et il se demandait ce qui pouvait l'avoir rendue comme ça à son jeune âge. Il lui reposa la question pour son prénom, et il la vit réfléchir intensément, avant qu'elle ne prenne le pain et modèle des lettres avec la mie.

Il déchiffra, et demanda pour être sûr.

\- Lilith ?

La petite fille acquiesça.

\- Tu as quel âge ?

Elle montra dix doigts.

\- Dix ans yoi. Tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais en pleine mer yoi ?

Elle ne voulut pas répondre. Ou ne pouvait pas, Marco ayant eut la confirmation qu'elle était muette. Car sinon, elle ne se serait pas autant embêter pour communiquer son prénom et son âge.

\- Écoute, il faudrait changer tes bandages. Accepterais-tu qu'une des nos infirmières le fasse ?

Lilith accepta, elle savait que des blessures mal-soignées pouvaient être mortelles, ou devenir handicapantes. Marco allait partir quand son cœur lui dicta de s'accrocher à lui. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais instinctivement elle lui faisait confiance, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, qu'il la laisse seule avec une personne étrangère. Elle devait être la demi-elfe la plus trouillarde existante, mais son foutu instinct lui disait qu'aucun mal ne lui serait fait tant que le blond serait avec elle, elle se sentait bien avec lui, en sécurité. Il se tourna vers elle, et elle lui adressa le regard n°1, le regard suppliant à la façon de son ami Cal.

Marco fixait les yeux cristallins de la petite fille et sentit son cœur fondre. Qui pourrait résister à une aussi jolie gamine ? Pas lui, en tout cas.

\- Je vais juste demander à une infirmière de venir, yoi, je resterais avec toi si ça peut te rassurer. D'accord ?

Lilith hocha vigoureusement la tête, et Marco lui ébouriffa les cheveux. La petite fille lâcha sa chemise, et il ressortit sur le pont, où Crystal lui sauta dessus.

\- Bon sang Taïsho*, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? Il faut que je change les bandages de la petite !

\- Calme-toi Crystal, tu vas effrayer Lilith, yoi, si tu rentres dans l'infirmerie comme un taureau en rut.

Juste après, le premier commandant pensa qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire cette comparaison, parce que l'infirmière en chef le foudroya du regard, tandis que la plupart des pirates autour d'eux se retenaient de rire.

\- Bon, maintenant vous pouvez retournez bosser, ne restez pas dans mes pattes, Taïsho.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partir, elle décida d'être plus expéditive.

\- Allez, du balais, ou je m'en vais dire à Oyaji* que vous me gênez dans mon travail.

\- Ne te gêne pas Crystal, yoi, mais je doute que Lilith te laisse la soigner si je ne suis pas là, yoi.

L'infirmière en chef doutait de ses propos, mais elle lui fit quand même signe de venir, à contrecœur. Elle rentra dans la pièce, et observa la blessée se raidir, puis se détendre quand elle vit Marco. Le blond alla se mettre à côté de l'enfant, puis l'infirmière se mit à changer les bandages. Elle était mal à l'aise avec le regard de chat de sa patiente, et ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve par le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. D'habitude, tous les blessés parlaient, ne serait-ce que pour se plaindre, mais pas la gamine.

\- Elle est muette, yoi, répondit Marco, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Lilith se rapprocha du blond, elle sentait que l'infirmière était mal à l'aise avec elle, et ça la blessait. Une fois que la femme eut fini de changer les pansements, Lilith espérait qu'elle parte, mais celle-ci alla s'installer sur un bureau plus loin, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Marco prit le plateau, et allait repartir quand la demi-elfe tira sur sa chemise. Elle voulait qu'il reste.

\- Lilith, il faut que j'aille reposer ça à la cuisine, yoi, et prévenir Oyaji que tu es réveillée.

Elle s'accrocha encore plus au bout de tissu violet, et Marco avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi.

\- Tu ne seras pas toute seule, yoi, il y a Crystal.

Lilith repensa à l'attitude de l'infirmière et secoua la tête. Le blond devina alors.

\- Tu ne te sens pas à l'aise avec elle, ne ?

Elle hocha positivement la tête. Le premier commandant réfléchit rapidement, avant de demander à l'infirmière si Lilith pouvait sortir. Une fois l'autorisation obtenue, Marco fit signe à l'enfant de le suivre. Elle trottina derrière lui, et quand il sortit sur le pont il la sentit s'agripper à sa chemise ( pauvre chemise, elle a rien demandé). Il baissa la tête et il la vit émerveillée, avec une vrai sourire qui lui creusait des fossettes au coin des lèvres.

De l'eau, tout autour d'eux. Lilith n'avait jamais vu la mer avant, prenant toujours des Portes de transfert. C'était magnifique, le bleu des flots brillant comme des milliers de minuscules diamants sous l'éclat du soleil. Soudain, elle s'aperçut que tout un tas de gens la regardaient et elle se mit derrière Marco, méfiante, à l'affût. Elle les dévisagea, et nota certains détails qui lui firent comprendre que le monde dans lequel elle avait atterri était cruel. Tout d'abord, tous ceux qu'elle voyait étaient musclé, possédaient une à plusieurs armes, et son instinct d'elfe ressentait ces gens comme des combattants dangereux, il aurait aimé qu'elle les affronte malgré son faible niveau. Son côté humain, lui, voulait retourner à l'infirmerie et ne plus en ressortir. Pour une fois, Lilith n'écouta ni l'un ni l'autre et marcha derrière Marco. Elle était sûre qu'il ne lui arriverait rien tant qu'il la protégerait. Bon, s'il décidait entre-temps qu'elle était une menace à éliminer, elle n'y pourrait pas grand-chose. Elle le suivit sur le pont, admirant le bateau. Elle savait que ça existait mais n'était jamais monté à bord, et ça la fascinait. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de sentir les regards dériver sur elle et elle restait aux aguets.

Marco sentait la petite sur la défensive, et il nota qu'elle se déplaçait très silencieusement, avec une démarche très souple, presque féline, qui d'habitude s'acquière avec de l'entraînement, mais il voyait bien que chez elle c'était naturel. Encore quelque chose qui donnait à penser qu'elle était le résultat d'une expérience. Avec aussi la découverte de l'océan. Si elle avait grandit sur une île elle n'aurait pas été aussi impressionné. Il la mena vers le trône de Shirohige.

\- Oyaji, voici la jeune fille que j'ai repêchée, elle s'appelle Lilith, yoi, et elle est muette, yoi.

Lilith leva les yeux vers l'immense homme devant elle et sa bouche s'assécha. C'était un géant, ce n'était pas possible autrement d'être aussi grand ! Elle en avait déjà croisé dans le Château Vivant, et elle se demanda s'il mangeait aussi des pierres, comme sur Autremonde.

Quant à Shirohige, il était intrigué par cette enfant, qui n'avait pas l'air impressionné par sa taille, et qui avait ces yeux si particuliers. Il n'avait jamais croisé des yeux fendus ainsi chez un être humain depuis le temps qu'il naviguait. Il la vit se rapprocher de son fils sous son examen visuel, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il fut étonné de voir à quel point elle semblait avoir confiance en Marco alors qu'elle ne le connaissait que depuis tout à l'heure. Shirohige aurait bien aimé lui poser des questions, mais si elle était dans l'incapacité de parler il ne pourrait pas savoir grand chose sur elle. Il se résigna, elle allait être un mystère. Ce qui voulait dire aussi un danger potentiel.

\- Lilith, j'aimerai que tu comprennes. Tu as beau être une enfant, je ne peux pas t'accorder ma confiance comme ça surtout en ignorant ce que tu es réellement, ton ADN ne correspond à aucune race connue.

La réaction de Lilith fut déstabilisante. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux, puis baissa la tête, mais il n'avait pu voir juste avant qu'elle était blessée par ses paroles.

Lilith serra les poings. Même ici il fallait qu'elle soit stigmatisée par son statut de demi-elfe. Pas assez humain ou pas assez elfe, elle était en équilibre sur une ligne entre les deux races. Ses congénères elfes la traitaient comme inférieure, et les hommes se méfiaient d'elle à cause de sa partie elfique. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça ! Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas pleurer.

\- J'aimerai que tu restes toujours avec un commandant, si ça ne te déranges pas, reprit le capitaine.

L'enfant s'accrocha à nouveau à Marco, elle ne voulait pas aller avec quelqu'un d'inconnu. Elle releva les yeux vers le géant et le supplia du regard pour rester avec le blond. Si ce n'était pas un commandant... Elle ne voulait pas l'imaginer. Étonnamment, l'homme se mit à rire.

\- Gurarara ! Bien sûr que tu peux rester avec Marco petite, je ne pense pas que te mettre avec un autre commandant alors que tu as l'air de faire confiance à mon fils te serait bénéfique !

Elle soupira de soulagement, puis sentit une main se poser sur sa tête. Elle tourna la tête vers Marco qui lui souriait, et elle eut un petit sourire timide.

\- Je suppose qu'elle dormira avec moi Oyaji yoi ? demanda le blond à l'intention du géant.

\- Si cela ne te dérange pas mon fils.

\- Iie*, Oyaji.

Il prit par la main la petite fille et l'emmena dans sa cabine. Curieuse, elle s'approcha du bureau, où se trouvait une carte incomplète. Elle regarda Marco, l'œil interrogateur.

\- Je suis un navigateur, yoi, et cartographe aussi. Il est donc possible yoi qu'en cas de tempête je passe ta responsabilité à un autre commandant d'accord yoi ?

Lilith hocha la tête, puis bailla. Marco l'encouragea à se reposer, et il rabattit la couverture sur elle quand elle se mit au lit. Il hésita une seconde, son phénix tentant de lui dire quelque chose, mais il finit par l'ignorer. Il ne savait pas encore qu'il allait le regretter...

* * *

 _Slurk : équivalent autremondien de merde_

 _Porte : je parle ici des Portes crées par les sorceliers eux-mêmes, pas des Portes de Transferts avec les tapisseries._

 _Voleur : référence aux Voleurs Patentés_

 _Taisho : Commandant_

 _Oyaji : Père_

 _Iie : Non_

 **Voilà, j'espère que la suite vous plaît, et je vous encourage à laisser une review, s'il vous plaît *regard suppliant***


	3. Chapitre 03

**Bonjour à tous, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Disclaimer : Ni One Piece, ni le monde de Tara Duncan ne m'appartient.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Yoyo : Ah trop de questions laisse-moi respirer ! Non je blague. Je n'ai pas terminé cette fanfic, je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres (ça c'est bien moi) mais je connais déjà la fin, mais je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance... héhéhé...**

 **Blabla : 60 view tout pile pour ces deux chapitres ! Et pour un crossover crois-moi c'est déjà beaucoup. Et oui, Lilith parlera à un moment, faut bien qu'elle finisse par apprendre le japonais, la petite...**

 **Lilith : Oh mais ta gueule ! Sinon moi je vais voir un autre auteur plus respectueux qui se fera un plaisir d'écrire mon histoire ! Non mais !**

 **Moi : Mouih bien sûr, faudrait déjà qu'il arrive à supporter ton caractère de merde...**

 **Lilith : *boude***

 **Recma : Eh bien en fait, une partie de l'action (mais dans trèèèèèès longtemps) se passera sur Autremonde, et ça explique certaines choses...**

 **Lilith : Tais-toi ou tu vas spoiler**

 **Moi : ... *l'ignore* et puis je préfère le mettre en crossover vu que rien, pour les deux mondes, n'est la création de mon esprit... Mais j'essaye d'expliquer un max de choses pour que même ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'univers de Tara Duncan puisse lire cette fanfic. Après tout, c'est comme quand on achète un livre de Fantasy : On découvre petit bout par petit monde un monde totalement étranger... Et on va dire que c'est à cause de sa magie que Lilith va se mettre à parler... Mais Marco ne subira pas de Traductus... C'est pire.**

 **Lilith : Dis tout de suite que je suis insupportable !**

 **Moi : Exactement !**

 **Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

Lilith se colla contre la source de chaleur. Elle essayerait de remercier Marco d'avoir mis une bouillotte dans le lit, elle n'aimait pas avoir froid.

\- Lilith, laisse-moi respirer, yoi, tu prends toute la place.

Elle ouvrit un œil, avant de comprendre qu'elle avait pris le commandant pour une bouillotte. Elle était idiote ! Elle se décala en rougissant, gênée, quand le blond passa affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux noirs.

\- Hey, c'est pas grave, yoi.

Elle fit la moue. Pour elle, cela l'était. La lancovienne finit par se lever en même temps que Marco, quand elle remarqua qu'il y avait une pile d'habits pour elle.

\- Lorelei a affirmé que tu devrais avoir des vêtements plus pratiques, yoi, du coup j'ai pris tes mesures pendant que tu dormais et Izou a pris des anciens vêtements qu'il a retravaillé, yoi. C'est sans doute encore un peu grand, mais on t'en achèteras d'autres à la prochaine île, yoi.

Lilith se sentait mal. Elle leur cachait qui elle était véritablement et pourtant ces gens, ces inconnus, n'hésitaient pas à l'aider. Alors spontanément elle fit un câlin à Marco, exprimant par des gestes ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas formuler. Il eut un sourire amusé.

\- Allez, yoi, va te laver avant de te changer.

Mais quand la demi-elfe rentra dans la douche attenant à la cabine du commandant, elle eut un regard dubitatif, que Marco remarqua.

\- Tu n'as jamais utilisé de douche, yoi ?

Pas vraiment... pensa-t-elle, mais elle était habituée aux douches autremondiennes, c'est-à-dire avec un Élémentaire d'Eau*... Qu'elle ne voyait nulle part. Le message était facile à comprendre. Elle était totalement déphasé avec le monde dans lequel elle avait atterri, pour son plus grand malheur. Mais heureusement qu'il y avait Marco, qui lui montra comment cela fonctionnait, avec beaucoup de patience. Une fois douchée, elle s'habilla, et comme l'avait prédit le blond les vêtements étaient trop grands pour elle. Elle remonta les manches du T-shirt et le bas du pantalon, mais celui-ci ne tenait pas sur les hanches de l'enfant.

Le commandant la regarda se dépêtrer comme elle le pouvait avant de venir à son aide. Il prit un de ses foulards qu'il utilisait comme ceinture et le noua pour que le pantalon tienne en place, lui attirant un sourire gênée de la petite. Il eut une moue attendrie, avant de l'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Ne bouge pas yoi, je vais chercher quelque chose et je reviens, d'accord yoi ?

Il attendit que l'enfant acquiesce avant de sortir de la cabine et d'aller dans le lieu le plus dangereux du Moby Dick. L'infirmerie.

Il bénit Davy Jones de lui épargner Crystal dès le matin lorsqu'il vit l'infirmière de garde, aux cheveux bruns acajou.

\- Lorelei, yoi, tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Des yeux verts le fixèrent avec amusement.

\- Et même plus, Taisho ! J'ai une brosse à cheveux, des épingles, plusieurs élastiques et même des ciseaux si jamais votre petite protégée voudrait se couper les cheveux !

L'infirmière semblait enjouée, peut-être même trop, si on considérait les ciseaux pointus qu'elle avait entre les mains. On ne devrait laisser ce genre de matériel à portée de main de ce genre de femme. Marco secoua la tête, puis fit signe à Lorelei de le suivre. Il ouvrit la porte de sa cabine, et vit que Lilith n'avait pas bougé. Elle releva la tête quand il entra, joyeuse, mais elle perdit son sourire en voyant Lorelei, qui ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça.

\- Bonjour, moi c'est Lorelei, enchanté de te rencontrer !

Ça ne détendit pas Lilith pour autant, qui ressemblait à un lapin face à un prédateur. Marco s'assit à côté d'elle, et elle lui jeta un regard paniqué, qui énerva Lorelei.

\- Tch ! On peut dire que Crystal a bien fait son boulot ! Elle a déjà réussi à te traumatiser des infirmières en même pas une journée !

La demi-elfe la fixa avec étonnement, avant de sourire timidement à la remarque de la brune. L'infirmière s'installa derrière elle et commença à la coiffer délicatement, parlant de tout et de rien pour détendre l'enfant sous le regard protecteur de Marco qui attendait que Lorelei finisse. Il avait hésité à lui demander ce service, mais c'était bien une des infirmières les plus gentilles du navire, une de celles qui risquaient le moins de braquer la petite fille. Et il lui sembla qu'il avait eu raison, quand il vit que Lilith n'essayait plus de s'éloigner de la jeune femme.

À vrai dire, l'autremondienne se sentait plutôt à l'aise avec l'infirmière, qui se comportait comme si elle était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps, pas comme la dame qui avait changé ses bandages hier. Et qui surtout, ne semblait pas être dérangé par ses yeux de chat. Puis elle était douce avec elle en la coiffant, elle avait l'impression d'être avec Black, sa grande sœur... Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, si elle avait été plus méfiante, elle serait aujourd'hui avec Black, en train de rire et de s'amuser, comme après chaque mission de sa sœur. Pas dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien.

Marco aperçut une ombre dans les yeux de l'enfant, mais il ne lui en fit pas la remarque. Il attendit que Lorelei eut finit, avant de prendre Lilith par la main et de l'emmener au réfectoire. Il espérait que ses frères sauraient faire preuve d'un minimum de savoir vivre pour ne pas effrayer la jeune fille.

En entrant dans la pièce, il poussa un grand soupir.

Ce n'était pas gagné.

Tous les pirates avaient les yeux fixés sur l'enfant qui se cacha à moitié derrière lui, avant de tirer la langue. Là, Marco ne s'y attendait pas, mais cela fit rire la plupart des pirates qui reprirent ensuite leur repas sans plus se soucier de la petite, qui lui adressa un grand sourire, en mode ''Je sais m'y prendre pour détourner l'attention''.

Lilith observait avec attention toutes les personnes présentes – il y en avait tant !, mais les gens qui retinrent le plus son intérêt étaient les quinze assises à une table à part, plus le géant d'hier. Elle suivit en trottinant le blond jusqu'à cette table, et elle en déduisit que cela devait être les autres commandants. C'est là qu'une question s'imposa à elle : _Où était-elle tombée pour que les personnes autour d'elle utilise un jargon militaire comme ''commandant'' ?_

Elle mit cette interrogation au fond de son esprit, se promettant d'y revenir plus tard. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était manger. Marco l'installa à côté d'une dame avec un kimono, elle en avait vu sur des gravures que son parrain avait importé de la Terre. La dame en question se retourna, et Lilith s'aperçut de sa bévue. C'était un homme. Elle détourna le regard, gênée, sous le rire des personnes attablées. Mais le travestit ne lui parut pas lui en vouloir. Il l'examina d'un œil critique, avant de grommeler.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on te trouve des vêtements à ta taille, je ne pouvais pas faire de miracle en une nuit...

Lilith en déduisit donc que c'était celui qui avait retouché les habits qu'elle portait, et avec quelques gestes malhabiles elle le remercia, ce qui tira un sourire au commandant. Elle déjeuna tranquillement, s'amusant de l'atmosphère bonne enfant qui régnait dans la pièce, tout en remarquant que tous les commandants la surveillaient du coin de l'œil. Elle ne se mit pas sur la défensive, après tout ils ne la connaissaient pas, ils avaient déjà la gentillesse de l'aider alors même s'ils étaient méfiants elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. C'était déjà un miracle qu'ils l'aient repêchée... Tout en mangeant elle fit le point sur ce qui l'avait amené dans ce monde.

Un : Elle avait été prise en otage pendant une mission de sa sœur pour exercer du chantage sur celle-ci.

Deux : Sa sœur avait réussi à la libérer et avait incanté une Porte pour la mettre en sécurité.

Trois : Un sort avait touché la Porte au moment où Lilith prenait celle-ci, ce qui avait déréglé le sort.

Quatre : Elle avait atterri dans un monde qui ne connaissait pas la magie et dont elle ignorait la langue.

Conclusion : Elle était dans un nid de blurps*. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle, et elle mettrait sa main à couper que dès que ses sauveteurs sauraient ce qu'elle était, ils la tueraient, ou essayeraient d'exploiter ses pouvoirs.

Elle devrait donc se faire discrète. Enfin, vu à quoi elle ressemblait, ç'allait sans doute être difficile. La demi-elfe avait bien remarqué que personne ne se rapprochait de son physique, de près ou de loin. Aucun n'avait la peau noir, les pupilles verticales, les sourcils arqués vers le haut ou tout autre attribut elfique. Au moins, elle avait échappé aux cheveux argentés à sa naissance. Mais ses veines la trahissaient plus sûrement que le reste. Autant elle pouvait cacher ses yeux, ses oreilles et ses sourcils, autant ses veines d'argent faisaient comme un panneau lumineux au-dessus de sa tête indiquant ''Étrangère !''.

Saleté d'ascendance elfique. Ça lui pourrissait la vie plus sûrement que le Haut Mage dont elle était l'élève. Soudain, un sifflement retentit, et elle sentit toute la salle se tendre. Marco se leva, prit Lilith par les aisselles et la mit dans les bras d'un brun, qu'elle se souvenait avoir vu hier à l'infirmerie, celui qui avait la même aura que sa marraine.

\- Fred, va mettre la gamine dans ma cabine, yoi.

\- Eh, pourquoi c'est à moi de faire ça d'abord ! Tu pourrais refiler ça à ton fuku-taisho* d'abord !

Le ''ça'' le foudroya du regard, mais le brun l'ignora.

\- Fred, je serais plus rassuré de la savoir avec toi pendant un combat, yoi, tu la protégeras plus efficacement.

\- Marco, je suis le Nibantaï Taisho*, pas une nounou ! s'énerva le brun.

Le blond serra les poings, au bord de l'énervement, comme seul Frederick pouvait l'amener.

\- Fred... menaça-t-il, avant que Shirohige ne coupe court à toute dispute.

\- C'est bon, la petite restera ici.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le géant, et Lilith se fit toute petite, tandis que le brun la passait à son capitaine.

\- Vous êtes sûr Oyaji ? risqua l'un des commandants, que le pirate fit taire d'un regard, avant de s'adresser à la jeune fille.

\- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, d'accord ?

Lilith hocha la tête, puis regarda sortir tous les hommes de la pièce. Elle s'assit contre un mur et ramena ses genoux entre ses bras, pensive. Elle se demandait vraiment qui était ceux qui l'avaient recueillie. Elle entendit des bruits de combats au-dessus d'elle, et croisa les doigts en espérant que ce serait bientôt terminé. Elle n'aimait particulièrement se battre, contrairement à ses congénères elfes, elle ressemblait à son père là-dessus, de ce que lui avait raconté Black. Elle voulait devenir Voleuse Patentée, pas un de ces innombrables elfes qui constituaient les armées du Lancovit ou d'Omois. Les clameurs se turent finalement après une dizaine de minutes, et Lilith ne put s'empêcher de remonter sur le pont, curieuse. Après avoir erré dans les couloirs, elle avait fini par déboucher sur le pont, où toute trace des combats avait disparu, ou en tout cas n'était pas visible pour l'enfant. Les hommes la remarquèrent vite, mais elle ne les calcula même pas, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

Un immense oiseau d'or et d'azur déployait ses ailes dans le firmament, et elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée par lui. Elle courrait sur le pont pour le suivre, émerveillée, quand il se posa devant elle. Les yeux bleus de l'oiseau se posèrent sur elle, puis virèrent au doré, et l'enfant saisit.

Elle venait de se lier avec son Familier.

Puis des souvenirs déferlèrent dans son esprit, tourbillon vague dont elle n'arrivait pas à dissocier la moindre image quand elle se vit par l'esprit de son propre Familier dans le lit de l'infirmerie. Mais il n'y avait eu que Marco là-bas, alors comment ?

Et sous son regard horrifié le blond reprit sa forme humaine, menaçant. Elle rejeta alors le lien de toutes ses forces, fermant son esprit, mais trop tard. Elle venait de comprendre que sa magie, par un tour qu'elle n'expliquait pas, venait de la lier avec celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

L'équipage regardait tour à tour l'enfant terrifiée et le phénix qui la toisait, tous ayant vu les yeux de leur fuku-sensho* changer de couleur sous sa forme animal sans en comprendre l'origine, mais vu le regard glacial de Marco ils devinaient que c'était dû à la repêchée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, yoi ?

Le blond était hors de lui tandis que son phénix essayait en vain de le calmer. Il avait sentit l'esprit de l'enfant se lier au sien, et déverser les souvenirs qu'il avait amassé. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait fait, mais elle était dangereuse avec un pouvoir pareil.

 _\- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivée ! Je ne voulais pas !_

Marco se stoppa, et ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était lui ou Lilith venait de parler ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ça que l'enfant, en pleurs, prit la fuite. Il tenta de l'attraper mais il s'aperçut qu'elle était rapide, très rapide, et agile aussi, et elle échappa à tous ceux qui voulaient l'arrêter.

\- Marco, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? voulut savoir Frederick.

\- J'aimerai bien le savoir yoi, grogna le phénix, mais la seule qui pourrait y répondre a un pouvoir dangereux, est muette et s'est cachée sur le navire, content, yoi ?

Le brun le dévisagea étrangement, avant de hausser les épaules. Le navigateur rassura sa famille avant de partir à la recherche de l'enfant. Il devait savoir ce qu'elle lui avait fait, et être sûr qu'elle ne pourrait pas recommencer.

Quitte à devoir la tuer.

À cette pensée son phénix s'insurgea. Lui, il voulait au contraire la protéger. Marco l'ignora tout bonnement. Si Lilith avait le pouvoir de lire dans les esprits... Il se pouvait bien qu'elle soit une espionne de la Marine.

Ou pire.

Une expérience du Gouvernement Mondial.

Lilith pendant ce temps, avait élu domicile au plus profond du navire, et incanta d'une voix rendue rauque par le silence.

\- Par le Camouflus qu'à leurs sens je disparaisse, et qu'ainsi ma tranquillité reste, par l'Opacus éteins le son de ma voix, qu'ainsi ils ne me trouvent pas.

Les deux sorts s'imbriquèrent, la rendant invisible et inaudible au reste du navire, puis elle pleura. Sa magie venait d'enlever sa liberté à un être humain. Bien que Marco pouvait se transformer en oiseau, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer ce lien. Elle se mordit la lèvre, rageuse.

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de briser le lien.

Que l'un d'entre eux meurt.

Et elle savait qui elle allait choisir. De toute façon, elle ne survivrait pas dans ce monde.

Toujours invisible, elle se glissa dans les couloirs et déroba à un des hommes son poignard, avant de revenir dans les cales. Elle inspira puis expira, calmant les battements de son cœur. Elle regarda la lame, puis son poignet.

Son choix était fait.

D'un geste, elle se trancha les veines.

* * *

 **Non, pas tuer le pauvre auteur qui ne vous a rien fait ! A part finir son chapitre avec un énorme suspense... Mais là, ceux qui me connaissent ont l'habitude ^_^**

 **J'ai commencé le chapitre suivant... Il ne tient qu'à vos reviews pour qu'il arrive le plus vite possible !**

 **à plus ! *se casse en courant***

Élémentaire d'Eau : Il existe plusieurs sortes d'élémentaires (feu, eau, air, terre). Ils sont en général amicaux et aident les Autremondiens dans leurs travaux ménagers quotidiens.

Blurps : plantes insectoïdes Autremondiennes. Dissimulées sous terre, semblables à de gros sacs de cuir brun, elles s'ouvrent pour avaler l'imprudent. '' S'égarer dans un nid de blurps'' désigne quelqu'un qui n'a aucune chance d'en sortir.

fuku-taisho :vice-commandant

Nibantaï Taisho : Commandant de la seconde division


	4. Chapitre 04

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'espère que la rentrée ne s'est pas trop mal passé...**

 **Sinon, je vais essayer, je dis bien essayer parce qu'en période de cours j'écris mes chapitres un peu quand j'ai le temps... C'est à dire pas souvent XD, de poster un chapitre tous les vendredis, tout en continuant mes autres fanfics.**

 **C'est pas gagné.**

 **Lilith : Tu lis juste trop, si t'étais plus efficace t'aurais le temps !**

 **Moi : ... Je suis en S, Lilith, j'ai du boulot...**

 **Lilith : Rien à cirer !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part les OCs qui poussent comme des champignons dans ce qui me sert de tête.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **NeferGwen : Oh oui, pauvre Marco, et il a pas fini d'en baver...**

 **Recma : Désolé de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre plus tôt, il était prêt dès mercredi soir mais j'ai eu un empêchement (DM de physique à faire parce que je m'étais trompé dans les dates, la boulette ^_^). Sinon, pour répondre à tes questions, oui Marco va la retrouver grâce à son phénix, oui il pensait qu'elle pouvait être une espionne, oui Lilith va partager ses souvenirs avec lui mais au compte-goutte, Il en parlera à Barbe blanche mais aussi aux autres commandants, qui ne vont pas tous être enthousiastes au début.**

 **Mais sinon, j'ai jamais attendu que des reviews soient postées pour poster, mais j'encourage juste à en poster...**

 **Lilith : Tu fais du chantage surtout !**

 **Moi : C'est même pas vrai d'abord !**

 **Pouka : Oh ça pas besoin de me le dire, presque tous mes profs sont des sadiques... à part ma prof d'italien.**

 **Bala : D'accord, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois.**

 **Je veux : Eh bien voilà voilà, la suite est arrivée !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **PS : Les phrases en italique sont les conversations mentales.**

* * *

Enfin, c'est ce que Lilith tenta de faire. Mais au moment même où elle abattait la lame, le lien avec Marco s'était rouvert, et elle n'avait pas pu aller au bout de son geste quand elle ressentit les émotions du blond.

Angoisse. Colère. Peur pour sa famille. Inquiétude.

Lilith abaissa la lame et se roula en boule. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'ils la trouvent. De toute façon, elle ne trouverait plus le courage de se suicider. Elle pensa à annuler ses sorts puis haussa les épaules. Ils finiraient bien par se dissiper tout seul.

La fatigue et le stress des dernières heures la firent s'endormir.

* * *

Marco chercha l'enfant toute la journée, mais il n'arrivait pas à la localiser, même avec Haki. Son phénix avait bien tenté de lui dire quelque chose, mais vu qu'il prenait la défense de l'enfant, le blond l'avait ignoré. Il fut d'une humeur massacrante, surtout quand ses frères apprirent qu'il n'avait pas pu la repérer. Bonjour l'affiche ! Le second de l'homme le plus puissant du monde mit en échec par une gamine de dix ans ! De toute façon, elle finirait bien par se montrer, elle allait devoir manger et boire. Il l'attraperait à ce moment-là.

Sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision, il se mit au lit. Mais son phénix n'avait pas décidé lui d'abandonner, et il tenait éveillé Marco, juste pour que celui-ci retrouve la petite fille. Et le commandant avait beau se retourner dans son lit, le sommeil le fuyait alors que son phénix le harcelait. Il finit par se relever, rageur, quand le lien qu'avait créé Lilith se rouvrit, et le blond chancela. Des images lui traversaient l'esprit sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Il comprit vite que Lilith faisait un cauchemar, et que par conséquent elle ne contrôlait plus le lien. Il s'appuya contre le mur, tentant d'éloigner le cauchemar. Son phénix lui conseilla alors de simplement le regarder. Marco soupira, il n'avait pas arrêté d'ignorer son instinct depuis le début de la journée et ça n'avait pas marché. Autant faire l'inverse. Son phénix, content de sa décision, lui indiqua aussi où lui pourrait la trouver, ce qui fit grommeler le blond. Il aurait dû écouter son Zoan. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué, tout en visionnant le cauchemar de l'enfant, et il accéléra le pas devant la détresse qu'il ressentait venant d'elle.

* * *

 _Elle avait mal. Elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait plus être enfermé. Elle voulait revoir la lumière. Que quelqu'un l'aide._

 _Un grincement. C'étaient eux. Qu'allaient-ils lui demander cette fois ? Elle ne savait rien, elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Elle se recroquevilla contre le mur._

 _\- Lilith, c'est moi, n'ai plus peur, je suis là._

 _Elle releva la tête. Black !_

 _\- Grande sœur !_

 _Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années faisait face à l'enfant, et c'était son portrait craché, à part les cheveux qu'elle avait argentés. Elle la prit dans ses bras._

 _\- Je vais incanter une Porte vers la maison et tu vas la prendre, d'accord ?_

 _\- Mais, et toi ?_

 _\- Je sortirais comme la Voleuse Patentée que je suis, sourit la jeune femme. Allez, lève-toi._

 _Elle aida Lilith à se relever, et murmura une phrase, qui fit apparaître une immense porte aux contours dorés. Du bruit se fit entendre, et la femme se retourna._

 _\- Dépêche-toi Lilith !_

 _La Porte s'ouvrit, et l'enfant commença à avancer à travers, quand un rayon de lumière toucha la Porte, et tout s'éteignit._

* * *

Marco ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait vu, mais il avait la mauvaise impression que cela le dépassait. Il finit par trouver l'enfant, pelotonné contre un mur d'une des cales, sanglotant. Le blond la prit dans ses bras. Il voulait la réconforter. Il passa une main dans le dos de Lilith, puis après un instant d'hésitation ouvrit un peu plus le lien.

La demi-elfe le sentit, et le rejeta, ce qui vexa le blond plus qu'il ne voudrait bien l'avouer.

 _\- Va t'en._

Il sursauta, mais il ne fit que resserrer ses bras sur la gamine. Il devina qu'elle lui parlait à travers le lien, et lui répondit de la même façon. C'était vraiment étrange.

 _\- Non. Je ne partirai pas avant que tu m'aie expliqué comment ce lien entre nous s'est créé._

 _\- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Si je laisse le lien se former complètement on sera liés à vie ! Je ne peux pas t'enlever ta liberté comme cela !_

Là, l'enfant marquait un point. Mais le commandant n'abandonna pas.

 _\- Il y a un moyen pour que cela n'arrive pas ?_

 _\- …_

 _\- Lilith ?_

 _\- Que l'un de nous deux meurt,_ finit-elle par avouer. _Si tu me tue maintenant, le lien se détruira._

Le blond fut choqué, quoi que ce lien puisse être comme entraves, il ne pouvait pas tuer cet enfant pour ça. Son regard fut attiré par un étincellement métallique et il aperçut du coin de l'œil un poignard, et il devina.

 _\- Tu as essayé de te suicider._

Il n'avait pas besoin de sa réponse. Il soupira, puis la serra contre lui.

 _\- Explique-moi quelles sont les conséquences de ce lien, avant tout. Après, je veux que tu m'expliques ton cauchemar._

 _\- Eh bien... C'est compliqué._

 _\- J'ai le temps._

Il sentit la noire se tendre, puis abandonner.

 _\- Il vaut mieux que je t'éclaircisse sur quelques points avant. Je... Je viens d'une autre dimension._

Jusque là, c'était logique. Marco le prit donc plutôt bien. Et il n'avait pas de raison de penser qu'elle mentait, parce que dans le cas contraire il l'aurait senti.

Lilith se mit donc à lui raconter son monde, le plus simplement possible, elle n'avait pas envie de s'égarer dans les détails. Elle expliqua qu'elle était une sortcelière, c'est-à-dire quelqu'un doué de magie. Elle était aussi une demi-elfe. Son père était un être humain, sa mère une elfe.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'un elfe ?_

Elle lui montra une image d'une personne d'environ deux mètres, aux cheveux d'argents, les oreilles pointues, les yeux de cristal avec la pupille verticale.

 _\- Ce sont des guerriers très puissants, et très susceptibles, qui adorent se battre. Ils ont une vue, un odorat et une ouïe sur-développée, et ils sont aussi..._

 _\- … rapides et agiles_ , conclut Marco en se souvenant de la célérité dont la jeune fille avait fait preuve.

 _-Ils existent trois sortes d'elfes, et ma mère étaient une elfe noire, ce qui explique ma peau sombre et mes veines argentées. Ils sont aussi quasiment immortels._

La déclaration mit un blanc dans la discussion. Si elle était à moitié elfe, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait hérité en partie de cette quasi-immortalité.

Ouah. Là le commandant était scotché. Lilith continua, et en vient à ce qu'il c'était passé le matin même.

 _\- Les sortceliers se lient avec ce que l'on nomme un Familier, c'est le compagnon d'âme à vie de celui-ci. C'est ce qui c'est passé avec toi ce matin, j'ignore pourquoi, le lien n'est censé se créer qu'avec un animal !_

Ah. Il avait peut-être la réponse.

 _\- Dans mon monde, il existe ce qu'on appelle des Akuma no mi, qui donnent certains pouvoirs à son utilisateur, mais en contre-partie celui-ci ne peut plus nager. Quand ils sont d'un certain type, ils permettent de prendre la forme d'un animal. Alors comme j'ai mangé celui du phénix..._

Il vit la figure de Lilith se décomposer.

 _\- Un phénix ? C'est une blague ! Ça n'existe pas !_

Se rappelant qu'elle venait d'une autre dimension, elle se corrigea.

 _\- Enfin, pour moi. Mais le plus étrange c'est que tous les familiers ont les yeux dorés mais pas toi, pourtant le lien existe ! Je ne comprends pas, je suis dépassée,_ avoua-t-elle.

Il se transforma alors en phénix, et Lilith s'aperçut que ses yeux devenaient dorés. Il reprit ensuite sa forme humaine et la demi-elfe se lova contre lui.

 _\- Donc c'est avec ton Akuma no mi que je me suis liée, et comme c'est toi qui l'a mangé c'est comme si j'étais liée à toi. Génial..._

Il sentait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose à propos du lien, alors il insista, et ce qu'il apprit ne lui plut pas du tout.

 _\- Tu veux dire qu'on ressent ce que l'autre ressent, en plus de partager nos pensées ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas obligatoire, on peut couper cette liaison mentale, mais par exemple si je suis blessée, tu ressentiras comme si tu avais pris la blessure. Mais vu notre cas un peu spécial, je ne sais vraiment pas comment cela va fonctionner._

 _\- En gros on va découvrir ça un peu par hasard._

Elle acquiesça, et Marco soupira.

 _\- Comment tu es arrivée ici ?_

 _\- J'ai été kidnappé par un groupe à qui ma sœur devait dérober un objet. Ils voulaient la faire chanter. Elle a réussi à me libérer, elle a incanté une Porte pour me mettre en sécurité. J'allais la traverser quand un sort a touché la Porte et l'a déréglée. C'est un miracle que je ne sois pas morte. Je suppose que ça a dû m'envoyer ici par hasard._

Lilith s'en voulait, si elle avait été plus forte... Elle ignorait même si sa sœur était encore en vie. Le commandant passa sa main dans les cheveux de la demi-elfe, il n'aimait pas la voir triste.

 _\- Au fait Lilith, pourquoi dans ton cauchemar tu parlais et ici tu es muette ?_

La jeune fille rougit instantanément, mal à l'aise.

 _\- Ben... Euh... c'est que... Tu vois..._

 _\- Ben non, je ne vois pas justement._

Elle choisit donc de répondre par une autre question

 _\- Et pourquoi toi t'as plus ton tic verbal ?_

 _\- Parce que c'est une discussion mentale. À toi de me répondre maintenant._

En fait, il n'en avait strictement aucune idée.

 _\- … Je parle pas ta langue._

 _\- … ?_

 _\- Si on arrive à se comprendre là, maintenant c'est parce que nos esprits se sont accordés et qu'ils trouvent la traduction des mots de l'autre tout seul, comme des grands. Mais sinon j'ai eu besoin de lancer un sort pour vous comprendre. Et pour que l'inverse soit possible il y aurait fallu que je le lance à tous ceux que je croisais. Pas très discret..._

 _\- Donc va falloir que je te serve de traducteur._

 _\- Pour les premiers temps, oui, s'il te plaît. Mais je peux apprendre grâce à toi, suffit que je pense à ce que je veux dire et à chercher la correspondance dans ton esprit._

 _\- ça prendra un peu de temps._

 _\- Merci Sherlock, j'avais deviné._

Il ne releva pas le sarcasme. La gamine éternua soudain, elle devait avoir prit froid. Marco transforma son bras en aile et en recouvrit sa compagne d'âme. Lilith toucha émerveillée les plumes de son Familier. Elles étaient toutes douces et chaudes, et pourtant ne brûlaient pas.

- _Allez, repose-toi, tu as besoin de dormir._

La petite fille ferma les yeux et se pelotonna contre le blond qui, lui, était bien embêté. Maintenant, il fallait aller dire ça à Oyaji. Et il ignorait vraiment comment son capitaine allait le prendre. Il soupira, de tout façon ce n'était pas en restant là qu'il aurait sa réponse. Il se releva tout en tenant la noire, et se dirigea vers la cabine de son capitaine, priant pour que celui-ci soit encore debout malgré l'heure tardive.

* * *

 **Alors je vous dis à vendredi prochain pour la suite !**

 **Ou Lilith face à Shirohige et les commandants...**

 **Et bien sûr, je vous encourage à poster une pitite review !**


	5. Chapitre 05

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Et oui, j'ai réussi à finir le chapitre à temps ! Vive moi ^_^**

 **Sinon, le prochain chapitre sera d'une longueur indéterminé... Mais il sera soit plus court soit plus long, ça dépend si j'ai l'inspiration pour l'avis des commandants ou pas...**

 **Comme d'habitude, à part Lilith rien ne m'appartient, et les phrases en italiques sont les conversations mentales.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Recma : Contente que le chapitre précédent t'est plu. Et sinon, je suis en première, donc c'est vrai qu'on a le bac de français en fin d'année *déprime* Mais j'ai réussi à m'organiser... Surtout parce j'ai pratiquement pas de cours le lundi et le vendredi.**

 **Nefergwen : Oh non, le pauvre n'est pas sorti d'affaires, surtout avec Lilith...**

 **Bon, aller, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Marco arriva rapidement devant l'immense porte de la chambre de Shirohige. Il toqua doucement. Seul le silence lui répondit. Il soupira, et s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand la voix de son Oyaji retentit.

\- Tu peux entrer, Marco.

Le blond ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce d'une main, l'autre soutenant toujours Lilith endormit contre son torse. Son Oyaji arrêta momentanément d'écrire en voyant la demi-elfe, et reposant son stylo sur son bureau, commenta :

\- Tu l'as retrouvée, finalement. Tu as une explication à son comportement ?

Le commandant passa sa main libre dans ses rares cheveux et eut un sourire crispé. Il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Il s'assit d'abord sur une chaise, c'est qu'elle pesait quand même son poids sa compagne d'âme, mine de rien, et son bras commençait à lui faire mal. Il installa correctement Lilith sur ses genoux avant de repasser son bras autour d'elle.

Le manège n'avait pas échappé au Yonkou, et il trouvait le comportement de son fils intriguant, mais rassurant. S'il se montrait aussi doux avec la petite fille, c'est qu'elle ne représentait pas de danger. Il n'aurait pas apprécié de faire du mal à une enfant, même affiliée au Gouvernement. Il attendit que son fils prenne la parole, et il observait celui-ci réfléchir intensément, cherchant ses mots. Il avait rarement vu chez Marco une telle attitude. Cela renforçait son impression qu'il n'allait pas forcément être ravi de ce que son fils allait lui apprendre.

Marco finit par lui raconter toute l'histoire, sans rien omettre de tout ce que Lilith avait partagé avec lui. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant endormie, attendant avec anxiété le verdict de son Oyaji. Il savait que son capitaine prendrait la meilleure décision pour l'équipage, mais si cela devait le séparer de Lilith... Il ignorait pour lequel d'entre eux cela serait le plus difficile. Mais quoi que son Oyaji déciderait de faire, il respecterait son choix. Quitte à souffrir de l'absence de la demi-elfe qu'il aimait beaucoup.

Shirohige restait pensif. Il voyait clairement les avantages et les inconvénients de ce lien. Un bateau pirate n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour élever une enfant, le choix qui semblait le plus logique était de la confier à une famille sur l'une des îles sous sa protection, et Marco pourrait aller la voir quand il en ressentirait l'envie, sans que cela ne les affecte trop. Mais si la Marine finissait par l'apprendre... Ils auraient un moyen de pression sur son fils. Voir pire. Il imaginait aisément la Marine torturer l'enfant, et Marco subirait la douleur par le lien. Il ne pouvait pas le risquer, il tenait trop à son fils, et il ne voulait pas avoir la mort de la petite sur la conscience. Mais il prenait encore plus de risque en la laissant vivre sur le bateau. Ils pouvaient être attaqué à tout moment, et Lilith ferait une proie facile.

Bien que...

Elle était rapide, et descendait d'une race guerrière, de ce que lui avait communiqué Marco. Elle pourrait devenir un atout dans quelques années si elle s'entraînait. Et si elle arrivait à exploiter le maximum de sa magie, elle ne risquerait plus grand-chose. Le lien pourrait devenir un atout précieux dans une mission, puisque son fils et elle pouvaient communiquer par la pensée.

Le choix était difficile, et Shirohige hésitait. Ce fut un détail qui fit pencher la balance.

Son fils avait mangé un fruit du démon qui prolongeait sa vie. Mais jusqu'où, cela n'était pas porté à leur connaissance. Et si le commandant était condamné à vivre des centaines d'années ? Il verrait tous ses proches vieillir et mourir. Il resterait seul.

Sauf si Lilith était avec lui. Elle descendait d'une race de presque-immortels. Elle vivrait très longtemps. Aussi longtemps que lui. Son fils ne serait plus seul. Il suffisait juste que la demi-elfe soit préparée à survivre dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien.

\- Marco ?

\- Oui Oyaji ? fit le blond en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard ambré du Yonkou.

Son cœur se serra d'appréhension. Il n'osait pas espérer que Lilith puisse rester sur le Moby Dick. Pendant la réflexion de son père il avait cogité, et il était parvenu à la conclusion que son capitaine préférait mettre sa compagne d'âme à l'abri sur une île pour qu'elle ne soit pas en danger.

\- Lilith restera avec nous, il faudra par contre qu'elle puisse se battre. Je demanderais à tous les commandements de superviser son entraînement, tu n'as pas le temps de le faire à toi tout seul.

\- Merci yoi.

Marco poussa un soupir de soulagement, et regarda avec tendresse l'enfant qui se reposait sur ses genoux. Il ignorait ce qui avait poussé le capitaine à vouloir que la petite fille reste, mais à la limite il s'en foutait comme de son premier biberon, le plus important étant qu'il ne serait pas obligé de se séparer d'elle.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir, je réunirais tous les commandants pour leur faire part de la situation demain matin, et j'entends à ce que vous soyez présent tous les deux.

Le blond acquiesça, puis prit congé. Tout en rejoignant sa cabine il sifflotait, heureux. Il déposa Lilith sur son lit puis se coucha à coté d'elle. L'enfant se retourna dans son sommeil, et comme elle ne sentait plus la présence rassurante, réconfortante et déjà habituelle de son Familier, elle grogna, mécontente. Marco, amusé, la serra à nouveau contre lui et rabattit les draps sur eux avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Lilith se réveilla au pied du lit, et elle grogna. Elle avait encore bougé dans son sommeil, et elle était encore tombée du lit. Ça finissait par devenir une habitude, son ami Cal la trouvait souvent par terre quand elle dormait chez lui.

 _\- Qui est Cal, exactement ?_

Ah, Marco était réveillé aussi visiblement, et elle sentait qu'il trouvait ça mignon qu'elle soit par terre. Oui, bah à force ses muscles finissaient par lui en vouloir, alors elle n'était pas d'accord ! Elle aimerait bien dormir sans dire bonjour au sol le matin, quand même !

Bien que de mauvaise humeur, elle répondit de bonne grâce à la question de son Familier, tout en lui envoyant une image du garçon. Petit, avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux gris, un visage d'ange, accompagné d'un renard roux aux yeux dorés, donc il déduisit que c'était le Familier du jeune homme.

 _\- Mon meilleur ami. On a le même âge, on fréquentait la même Université et on partageait le même rêve._

Devant l'œil interrogateur de Marco, elle compléta :

 _\- Devenir Voleur Patenté._

 _\- Un voleur, voyez-vous ça... Tu m'as caché que tu comptais devenir une criminelle..._

Elle fut choquée, avant de se souvenir que n'étant pas du même monde, ça n'existait peut-être pas ici.

 _\- Non, pas un voleur, un Voleur !_

Marco sentit la majuscule dans la pensée de Lilith, et l'incita à développer.

 _\- Ce que j'appelle un Voleur Patenté, c'est un voleur au service d'un gouvernement. Imagine qu'un scientifique mette au point une arme. Le Voleur Patenté va voler les plans et les distribuer à tous les pays, pour être à égalité. Tu comprends ?_

Oui, il comprenait, même s'il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée. Il sentit que la petite fille devenait mélancolique en repensant à son ami, et il ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner :

 _\- Tu avais un faible pour lui, on dirait..._

 _\- Même pas vrai ! On faisait juste les 400 coups ensem... J'aurais pas dû dire ça._

Là, ça n'amusa soudain plus le commandant. Il y avait déjà assez de Thatch et Haruta sur le navire pour faire des blagues, il espérait que Lilith ne s'y mettrait pas. Vraiment.

 _\- D'accord, je serais sage, promis ! Et sinon... Tu as parlé à..._

 _\- Oui,_ répondit Marco en voyant où elle voulait en venir.

 _\- Et ?_ risqua l'enfant.

 _\- Tu restes avec moi_ , sourit le commandant, et la demi-elfe sauta de joie dans la cabine. Il la calma cependant en relativisant.

 _\- Par contre tu vas devoir apprendre à te battre._

 _\- Tant que je peux être avec toi je me fous du reste_ , répliqua la petite fille en riant, au comble du bonheur.

Une question traversa soudain l'esprit du blond.

 _\- Au fait, ta magie est-elle apparut dès ta naissance ou tu l'as récupérée plus tard ?_

La fillette le regarda avec étonnement, avant de répondre.

 _\- Bah en fait notre magie apparaît sous le coup du stress ou d'une émotion très intense. Par exemple pour mon ami Cal, c'est quand il a sauvé son Familier d'une bande de chatrix._

Devant la tête surprise du phénix elle expliqua qu'il s'agissait de grosses hyènes noires aux dents empoisonnées. Il visualisa soudain une image, et cela lui suffit. Il connaissait les hyènes, donc il n'avait pas besoin d'explications plus précises. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander.

 _\- Et toi ?_

 _\- Je vais te montrer._

Lilith partagea alors son souvenir avec son compagnon d'âme, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

* * *

 _\- Allez, Lilith, puisque je te dis que ma mère est partie !_

 _La petite fille suivit le garçon aux cheveux noirs jusqu'à la cuisine._

 _\- Je sais, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Si ta mère rentre pendant qu'on récupère les cookies, on va être puni..._

 _\- On ne risque pas grand-chose, et tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne veux pas manger ces cookies, gourmande ! Puis je te rappelle qu'au départ c'est ton idée !_

 _Piquée au vif, Lilith fit la moue, avant de soupirer. Cal repéra l'objet de leur expédition bien en vue sur une étagère en hauteur, hors de leur portée. Mais ils n'allaient pas abandonner pour autant, ils auraient leurs cookies ! Ils prirent une chaise sur laquelle la demi-elfe monta, étant la plus grande des deux, mais même en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle n'arrivait pas pas attraper le pot qui semblait la narguer, bien à l'abri sur l'étagère. Elle décida de monter alors sur le dossier, tandis que son ami maintenait la chaise, et elle attrapa l'objet de leur convoitise quand soudain, la voix de la mère de Cal retentit :_

 _\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?_

 _Surprise, Lilith lâcha le bocal, qui entreprit d'aller s'écraser sur le sol._

 _\- NOOON ! PAS LES COOKIES ! hurla-t-elle._

 _Le bocal s'arrêta alors à mi-chemin, sous les yeux éberlués de Cal et de la fillette. La mère soupira._

 _\- Bon, il faut croire que tu as activé ta magie Lilith, mais maintenant j'aimerai que tu redescendes, tu risque de tomber. Ta sœur m'en voudrait beaucoup s'il t'arrivais quelque chose._

 _La demi-elfe obéit, tout en récupérant au passage ce pourquoi elle allait sans doute se faire punir. Et ça ne rata pas. Non seulement les deux enfants n'eurent pas les biscuits, mais en plus ils durent ranger la chambre de Cal._

 _L'horreur._

* * *

Marco était encore en train de sourire quand ils se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire, au grand désespoir de Lilith.

 _\- J'avais sept ans, slurk ! Tu vas te marrer encore longtemps pour cette histoire de cookies ? J'aurais jamais dû te montrer ce souvenir !_

Le blond ébouriffa les cheveux de sa compagne d'âme.

 _\- Avoue quand même que c'est drôle..._

 _\- ça se voit que t'as pas dû ranger la chambre de Cal. Après ça, je me suis juré de ne plus entrer dans la chambre d'aucun garçon._

 _\- ..._

 _\- Je te compte pas dans le lot, t'as la chambre la mieux rangée que j'ai jamais vu,_ tenta-t-elle de se rattraper en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de penser.

Le commandant secoua la tête, amusé, avant d'entrer dans le réfectoire, où le silence se fit quand ses frères aperçurent Lilith, qui se cacha immédiatement derrière lui.

 _\- Marco... Je suis pas à l'aise là... J'ai l'impression d'être une carotte devant un Kré-kré-kré*..._

L'image d'un petit animal ressemblant à un lapin jaune citron apparut dans l'esprit du commandant quand il voulut savoir ce que c'était. Effectivement, si elle se sentait comme une carotte devant un animal amateur de ces légumes, il y avait de quoi être nerveux. Il foudroya du regard ses frères qui se remirent alors à leur repas sans plus se soucier de l'enfant, qui se détendit. Il se dirigea vers la table des commandants qui ne firent aucune remarque, ils devaient déjà être au courant pour la réunion et donc savaient qu'ils y trouveraient leurs réponses. Il eut un petit sourire quand il vit ce que Thatch avait préparé pour le petit-déjeuner. Quelle coïncidence, des cookies ! Il croisa les yeux de la demi-elfe qui s'aperçut qu'il souriait. Comprenant qu'il la taquinait, elle fit la moue et coupa le lien mental. Une façon de dire qu'elle n'appréciait pas son comportement. Il se fit pardonner en lui donnant sa part. Elle lui fit en grand câlin et le remercia mentalement, sous les regards surpris des commandants.

Thatch en observant l'échange comprit que l'enfant devait aimer les cookies, et il alla voir s'il en restait en cuisine, enfin si l'un de ses frères n'était pas passé avant faire la razzia. Il revient avec une assiette de biscuits qu'il déposa devant la protégée de Marco, qui lui offrit un sourire lumineux. Le cuisinier lui ébouriffa les cheveux et commenta :

\- Heureux de voir que tu aimes ma cuisine, Lilith.

La demi-elfe n'avait pas retenu les prénoms des commandants, alors elle demanda à Marco qui il était.

 _\- C'est Thatch, le commandant de la quatrième division et le cuisinier en chef du Moby Dick._

 _\- … C'est pas un de ceux qui font des blagues ?_

 _\- Si, pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec lui..._

Marco soupira, il allait en baver à surveiller sa compagne d'âme. Quoiqu'elle lui avait promis qu'elle serait sage. Il décida de lui faire confiance, après tout, il ne risquait pas grand-chose.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils se rendirent dans la pièce qui servaient de salle de réunion, où la plupart des commandants étaient déjà présent, ainsi que Shirohige. Lilith lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire bonjour, elle ne serait pas là s'il n'avait pas accepté qu'elle reste. Elle parcourut la salle des yeux, et compta mentalement le nombre de chaises. Il n'y en avait pas assez, en tout cas pour qu'elle s'assoit. Marco régla le problème en la mettant sur ses genoux, et la demi-elfe dut affronter les regards perplexes des commandants. Jusqu'à ce que le géant prenne la parole pour expliquer le cas de Lilith.

Et quand il eut fini la petite fille voulait disparaître sous la table pour échapper à l'attention des commandants.

Comment ceux-ci allaient prendre la nouvelle ?

* * *

 **Allez, bon week-end à tous, et à vendredi prochain pour la suite !**

 **Et ça me ferait tellement plaisir si vous laissiez une review *yeux de chaton abandonné***


	6. Chapitre 06

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me revoilà pour le nouveau chapitre, bien plus long que d'habitude, vu qu'il fait près de 3 500 mots...**

 **Rien ne m'appartient à part mes différents OC.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **NeferGwen : Non, Marco va en baver avec Lilith à cause de son caractère, mais elle ne lui fera jamais de blague. Sa victime préférée va être Thatch... Normalement tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi...**

 **Blou : Ouip, le chapitre sort toujours le vendredi SOIR parce que j'ai cours jusqu'à 16h30...**

 **Sinon bonne lecture !**

* * *

Shirohige regarda ses fils.

\- Lilith restera avec nous, mais j'aimerai connaître votre avis. Izou ?

Le regard ambré se posa sur son fils travesti, commandant de la seizième division. Il se doutait que ce ne serait pas lui qui irait contre son jugement, mais il voulait quand même en être sûr.

Izou était choqué des révélations sur Lilith à l'instar des autres commandants, mais il comprenait mieux l'attitude protectrice qu'avait Marco envers elle. Et en y réfléchissant bien, c'était une bonne idée qu'elle reste sur le bateau. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment se comportait le premier commandant avec l'enfant, les séparer serait une énorme erreur. Et puis, il n'ignorait pas que l'Akuma no Mi de Marco lui donnait une longévité inconnu, au moins il ne serait jamais seul avec la demi-elfe à ses côtés. Puis il l'aimait bien, il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas voulut ce lien mais qu'elle ferait avec. Il eut un petit sourire. Au moins une fille qu'il arriverait peut-être à rendre féminine, au contraire d'Haruta. Il fixa attendrit l'enfant assise sur les genoux du phénix, qui l'observait avec appréhension, avant de répondre :

\- J'accepte qu'elle reste.

Lilith se détendit un peu en entendant le travesti. Un sur quinze qui acceptait la décision du géant. Cela annonçait plutôt bien la suite.

\- Fossa ?

Le commandant de la quinzième division ne prit pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion très loin. Si son Oyaji voulait que l'enfant reste, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il serait contre. Puis il ne voulait même pas imaginer le déchirement que ce serait pour Marco et l'enfant si on décidait de les séparer. Par contre il refusait que cette gamine ait du sang sur les mains.

\- J'accepte ta décision Oyaji, je refuse néanmoins qu'elle participe aux batailles tant qu'elle le peut. Qu'elle aille avec les infirmières.

Lilith était plus que d'accord avec lui. Elle voulait bien apprendre à se défendre, mais hors de question qu'elle prenne la vie aussi longtemps que possible. Elle lui offrit un sourire timide que Fossa lui rendit, relevant son cigare.

Shirohige se doutait un peu de cette réponse, sous son apparence de gros dur Fossa avait un grand cœur, et n'aimait pas les conflits. Qu'il essaye de préserver Lilith ne l'étonnait donc pas.

\- Speed Jiru ?

\- Autant dire que je m'en fiche, tant qu'elle n'est pas un danger pour l'équipage, elle peut rester. Puis sa vitesse et son agilité vont être sympa à travailler, répondit le quatorzième commandant en mangeant du raisin qu'il avait ramené des cuisines, sous le nez de Thatch qui grognait, détestant qu'on se serve dans les réserves sans lui en parler.

Lilith leva les yeux vers Marco.

 _\- C'est lui qui va me faire travailler mon agilité ?_

 _\- Oui. Je dirais qu'il est plus rapide que toi._

Les yeux de l'enfant pétillèrent, avant que son attention ne revienne à la réunion. Pour le moment, aucun commandant n'était contre sa présence. Mais ça n'allait pas durer.

\- Atmos ?

Le commandant de la treizième division, à la forte corpulence, n'hésita pas avant de trancher.

\- Le Moby Dick n'est pas un endroit pour une enfant. Je refuse qu'elle reste, c'est trop dangereux pour elle comme pour nous, elle ne serait qu'un boulet, un poids mort.

Lilith fut blessée par ces paroles, même si elle ne le montra pas. Mais son frère d'âme ne fut pas dupe. Marco soupira tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il savait qu'Atmos ne voulait pas être méchant, mais Lilith était têtue, pas sûr qu'elle veuille entendre son point de vue.

 _\- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, tu sais, il pense d'abord à notre famille, donc par extension à toi. C'est dangereux la vie ici, ne te méprend pas. Il pense seulement à te protéger._

La demi-elfe fit la moue, mais accepta son point de vue, bien que la réflexion l'avait quand même blessée.

Shirohige soupira, il connaissait ses enfants aussi bien que lui, il avait donc prévu cette réaction de la part du treizième commandant, qui s'inquiétait pour le bien-être de la petite fille, bien qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé paraître. Comme il savait qu'Haruta allait être enthousiaste.

\- Haruta ?

La petite commande farceuse aux cheveux bruns courts s'écria :

\- Moi je veux qu'elle reste ! Enfin une autre fille dans l'équipage qui ne soit pas une de ces sadiques d'infirmières !

\- Et une qui a ton âge mental, je présume, siffla sarcastiquement Tatch, qui eut pour toute réponse un majeur levé dans sa direction.

Le premier commandant arrêta de suite la possible flopée d'insultes qui allaient voler entre les deux.

\- Vous deux, il y des oreilles innocentes et pures ici, fit le blond en désignant Lilith, vous serez donc priés d'aller vous insulter ailleurs, yoi.

 _\- Tu sais, j'ai déjà entendu pire, ma sœur n'est pas avare en noms d'oiseaux quand on l'énerve._

 _\- Ne les encourage pas, pitié._

La demi-elfe pouffa, ce qui lui valut de sa faire foudroyer du regard par le cuisinier tandis qu'Haruta ricanait, alors que les autres commandants levaient les yeux au ciel, exaspérés.

Le capitaine sourit, puis passa au commandant suivant, le commandant de la onzième division.

\- Kingdew ?

L'homme aux joues creusées et au tatouage sur le côté droit de sa poitrine haussa les épaules. Il n'avait aucune de raison de refuser la présence de l'enfant sur le bateau, même s'il rejoignait Fossa pour une chose : il était inacceptable qu'elle participe aux combats.

Lilith se lova contre Marco. Cinq sur quinze commandants acceptaient sa présence. Pour le moment, seul Atmos avait refusé. Elle espérait vivement que ceux ne souhaitant pas sa présence soient minoritaires, elle ne voulait pas être une cause de conflit interne entre les commandants. Marco posa une main apaisante sur sa tête, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

\- Curiel ?

Le commandant de la dixième division soupira, avant de déclarer :

\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir t'apporter une réponse positive Oyaji, mais il me semble qu'une enfant à bord serait une source d'ennuis potentiels, et si la Marine la trouve sur notre navire elle ne fera pas de quartier. Je refuse donc.

Il fixait à travers ses lunettes violettes Lilith pendant qu'il se prononçait, et la sortcelière se sentit transpercée par ce regard. L'enfant prit la main libre de son Familier pour tenter de se rassurer, en vain, jusqu'à ce que Marco bouge légèrement, l'obligeant à lâcher sa main, et lui permettant ainsi de l'entourer de ses bras, protecteur.

 _\- Calme-toi. Sauf si la majorité des commandants veulent que tu partes, tu resteras avec moi. Et crois-moi, connaissant mes frères, tu n'as rien à craindre, je te le promets._

Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour croiser ses yeux bleus, et la confiance qu'elle lisait à l'intérieur la rassura, et elle dirigea alors son attention sur le commandant suivant.

\- Blenheim ?

\- Tant qu'elle n'est pas dans mes pattes quand je dois superviser la rénovation des navires, je n'ai rien contre sa présence, grommela le commandant de la neuvième flotte, les bras croisés.

Le capitaine sourit, venant du charpentier en chef de l'équipage cela ne l'étonnait guère, il appréciait tout le monde tant qu'on n'empiétait pas sur son espace de travail. Il passa ensuite au fils dont il appréhendait le plus le jugement, n'ayant mais vraiment aucune idée de comment celui-ci allait prendre l'arrivée de l'enfant.

\- Namur ?

Le commandant de la huitième division eut alors une demande qui surprit ses frères.

\- J'aimerai lui parler avant de donner un avis définitif.

Marco retransmit la demande de l'homme-poisson à la demi-elfe, qui ne voyait aucun problème à discuter avec lui. Le blond fit descendre Lilith de ses genoux et fit signe à Namur de le suivre, pour que la conversation se fasse à un endroit tranquille. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce vide, et l'homme-poisson se mit à la hauteur de l'enfant. Il commença à lui poser des questions.

\- Est-ce que Marco t'a dit de quelle espèce je suis ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête, déniant. Et après avoir réfléchit pendants quelques secondes, elle se mit à chuchoter avec hésitation, cherchant en même temps les mots dans l'esprit du phénix.

\- Il... y a un... problème... par rapport... à ça ?

Les deux commandants fixèrent l'enfant avec stupéfaction, c'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient le son de sa voix. Elle avait une jolie voix, assez douce, avec un soupçon d'accent quand elle parlait, ce qui fit sourire Marco. Namur, remit de son étonnement, répondit avec franchise :

\- Ici, les humains considèrent la plupart du temps mes semblables et moi comme leurs inférieurs. Je voulais savoir si tu risquais d'avoir aussi ces préjugés-là.

Lilith baissa la tête, choquée et blessée. Comment pourrait-elle mettre à l'écart une personne à cause de son espèce ? Elle ne savait que trop ce que cela faisait !

Marco sentit la détresse de la petite fille, et il posa sa main sur son épaule.

 _\- Lilith, parle-moi, s'il te plaît._

Il n'aimait pas le silence de sa compagne d'âme à cet instant. Il fusilla le huitième commandant du regard, qui eut la bonne idée de paraître gêné, il ne pensait pas en même temps que l'enfant allait réagir de cette façon-là ! Marco insista encore, de plus en plus paniqué, avant que la fillette, ayant retrouvé un semblant de calme, ne murmure avec maladresse :

\- Ce n'est rien, pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

Les deux commandants s'entre-regardèrent, non, ce n'était pas rien pour que la demi-elfe... Le terme fit réfléchir l'homme-poisson, qui finalement planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'enfant et lui demanda sérieusement :

\- Est-ce que ton statut de demi-elfe t'a déjà stigmatisé ?

Une ombre passa dans les orbes cristallines de la jeune fille, suffisant néanmoins à Namur et Marco pour comprendre que c'était le cas. Lilith déglutit, et prit sur elle pour chuchoter, préparant sa phrase dans sa tête :

\- Les elfes me considèrent comme inférieurs à eux parce que mes capacités sont atténués par mon ascendance humaine, et les hommes... Les hommes ont peur de moi parce que je suis imprévisible, mais ils m'acceptent plus que les elfes.

Le phénix prit dans ses bras l'enfant, sentant que c'était dure pour elle de faire un aveu pareil, tandis que l'homme-poisson prenait sa décision. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de refuser la présence de la petite fille sur le navire.

Et lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la salle de réunion, Namur annonça qu'il voulait que Lilith reste, provoquant des haussements de sourcil de la plupart des commandants. Venant de l'homme-poisson, peu s'attendaient à une telle réponse.

Shirohige attendit que le calme revient avant de passer au commandant suivant.

\- Rakuyou ?

Silence. Celui-ci s'était totalement désintéressé de la réunion depuis un moment et caressait avec sa masse d'arme qui ronronnait, tel un gros chat.

\- RAKUYOU !

Le haussement soudain de la voix fit sursauter le septième commandant, qui lâcha sa masse d'arme, et se tourna vers son capitaine.

\- Oui, Oyaji ?

Edward Newgate se passa une main sur son visage. Ses fils étaient irrécupérables. Il répéta donc le but de cette réunion, que les commandants donnent leur avis sur la possibilité que Lilith reste sur le navire.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai j'avais oublié... Himeko revient ici !

Il s'adressait à sa masse d'arme, qui ayant mangé un fruit du démon avait une conscience. Mécontente que son maître l'aie lâchée, elle s'était approché de la demi-elfe qui s'était penchée pour mieux l'observer, intriguée. C'est à ce moment-là que Rakuyou avait ordonné à sa masse de revenir.

Lilith la regarda retourner vers son propriétaire, émerveillée.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Une arme qui a mangé un fruit du démon. Himeko a mangé un fruit de type Zoan carnivore, mais je serais bien en peine de te dire lequel... Je ne suis pas sûr que même Rakuyou le sache._

 _\- Je peux la toucher ?_

 _\- Je vais demander pour toi._

\- Rakuyou, Lilith voudra observer Himeko de plus près, tu veux bien, yoi ?

Le commandant aux dreadlocks réfléchit un instant, avant d'accepter.

\- Juste une chose avant.

Il prit Himeko et la posa sur la table, la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Lilith veut t'observer de plus près, alors tu ne la mords pas, ne la piques pas, ne lui craches pas dessus. C'est clair ?

La masse d'arme acquiesça, puis alla se poster devant la demi-elfe. Celle-ci approcha doucement sa main avant de caresser la masse en évitant les piques. Himeko ferma les yeux et ronronna, faisant rire Lilith.

 _\- On dirait un gros chat._

 _\- J'avais jamais vu Himeko comme ça, je t'avoue... Pour moi c'est la saleté qui te mord le mollet quand tu passes trop près d'elle._

 _\- Eh, mais t'es méchant avec elle ! Elle mérite pas ça !_

 _\- Comment tu peux trouver gentil un truc capable de t'arracher une jambe ?_

 _\- Tout réside dans le ''capable'', elle ne le fait pas tout le temps._

Rakuyou éclata soudain de rire.

\- Tu verrais ta tête Marco, on dirait qu'Himeko va sauter sur ta protégée à n'importe quel moment et que tu es sur tes gardes !

Le blond grommela une réponse inaudible, et Lilith lui fit les gros yeux.

 _\- T'as pas honte ? Elle t'a rien fait, et tu te méfies d'elle ! Et après c'est un adulte, bah ça promet !_

Shirohige souriait à cette conversation mentale, parce que même s'il n'en connaissait pas le contenu, avec les mimiques de l'enfant il devinait qu'elle aimait bien Himeko, ce qui n'était le cas de Marco, c'était bien connu. L'enfant finit par se lever avec la masse dans les bras et trottina jusqu'à Rakuyou, la lui repassant. Le commandant ébouriffa les cheveux de la petite.

\- On arrivera peut-être à faire quelque chose de toi si tu restes, gamine.

Lilith fronça les sourcils, voulait-il qu'elle reste ou non ?

 _\- Oui, sinon, il n'aurait pas dit ça. Tu peux revenir, s'il te plaît ?_

 _\- T'es inquiet quand je ne suis pas avec toi ?_ le taquina-t-elle.

 _\- D'un, d'habitude c'est toi qui me colle même quand tu dors, et de deux je n'aime pas le regard furieux que t'adresse Frederick, je préférerais te savoir près de moi._

Elle repartit donc vers son Familier, zieutant au passa du côté du second commandant, et comprit l'inquiétude de Marco, le regard qu'il avait sur elle la faisait frissonner. Un qui serait contre sa présence, elle en mettrait sa main à couper. Elle se rassit pour écouter la suite de la réunion. Si elle faisait le décompte on était pour le moment à huit contre deux. Même si les cinq derniers commandants refusaient sa présence, elle resterait quand même. Elle soupira discrètement de soulagement.

Shirohige passa donc ensuite au commandant de la sixième.

\- Blamenco ?

\- Bien sûr qu'elle peut rester ! Elle n'a nulle part où aller, ici elle aura une famille. Puis j'ai l'impression que si on essaye de la retirer à Marco il va se transformer en phénix pour la défendre. Vu que je tiens à la vie, je veux qu'elle reste.

Le premier commandant fusilla le petit homme des yeux, tandis que la plupart des commandants avaient un sourire au bord des lèvres.

Le capitaine tourna son attention vers le commandant de la cinquième.

\- Vista ?

Le commandant tira légèrement sur sa moustache, réfléchissant, avant de répondre :

\- Je pense que Lilith sera plus en sécurité sur le Moby Dick que sur une de nos îles. Si des marchands d'esclaves venaient à apprendre son existence, ils chercheraient à l'attraper pour la vendre, avec son apparence peu commune. Il vaut mieux qu'elle reste.

L'enfant, en entendant la mention de ''marchands d'esclaves'', serra la main de son compagnon d'âme, inquiète.

 _\- Il y a un problème Lilith ?_

 _\- Je n'aime pas les marchands d'esclaves._

 _\- Il y en a aussi sur ton monde ?_

 _\- Oui, malheureusement._

Elle n'en dit pas plus, mais le commandant comprit qu'elle en savait plus que ça, et qu'elle refusait d'en parler. Il n'insista pas, se promettant toutefois de l'interroger ultérieurement. Le commandant suivant à qui l'on demanda son avis fut Thatch. Qui en profita pour se foutre de la gueule de Marco.

\- Bien sûr que Lilith va rester, on ne va tout de même pas priver maman poule Marco de son petit !

\- Thatch, t'es un homme mort dès que.. Lilith qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'enfant s'était levée et s'approcha du quatrième commandant, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

\- Hé bien petit poussin, tu as perdu ta maman ? ricana le chef cuisinier, content de sa blague aviaire.

 _\- Dis Marco, tu ne trouves pas que la coiffure de Thatch ressemble à une banane ?_

 _\- Si, pourquoi ?_

 _\- Il ne manque plus que la couleur..._

Le commandant comprit soudain ce que voulait faire sa compagne d'âme, mais trop tard. Lilith utilisa sa magie pour colorer les cheveux du farceur en jaune criard, ajoutant avec une expression triomphante :

\- C'est pour t'être moqué de Marco, la banane !

Un grand silence tomba sur l'assemblée, choquée. Puis l'ex-brun se mit à déprimer.

\- Mes beaux cheveux... Elle a réduit à néant des années de dur labeur...

Le rire du capitaine brisa ce silence, rire qui fut communiqué à toute la salle devant le désespoir du quatrième commandant. La demi-elfe revint pendant ce temps vers Marco souriant.

 _\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me venger, tu sais._

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux avant de répliquer, faussement offusqué.

 _\- J'avais envie. Tu crois quand même pas que c'est pour toi que je l'ai fait ?_

Le blond éclata franchement de rire à cette réponse. Une fois le calme revenu, Shirohige demanda à l'enfant :

\- Alors tu arrives mieux à parler ?

Lilith se figea, cherchant à traduire les mots dans sa tête, quand Marco répondit à sa place.

\- Elle y arrive quand elle prépare ses phrases à l'avance, et encore, pas toujours, surtout face à beaucoup de monde, yoi. Elle a réussi à parler à Thatch parce qu'elle était énervée.

Le concerné grommela indistinctement, et le blond finit par le rassurer.

\- Sa magie ne dure pas, yoi... Tu devrais rester encore quelques heures comme ça avant que ça ne se dissipe...

\- Mais c'est trop long, plusieurs heures ! J'ai le temps de me retrouver sur le mur de la honte !

\- Allons, mes fils, nous discuteront de ça ensuite, nous n'avons pas terminé, rappela à l'ordre Shirohige, réinstallant un calme relatif dans la salle. Joz ?

\- Elle peut rester, se contenta de grogner le commandant interpellé.

\- Frederick ?

\- Hors de question, répondit le second commandant, agressif. Ce serait une perte de temps et d'énergie de l'élever et de l'entraîner, déjà qu'elle est un poids pour Marco, autant éviter qu'elle en devienne un pour nous tous ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle connaît de la vie de hors-la-loi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle connaît des dangers de notre monde ? Elle est aussi inoffensive qu'un nouveau-né ! Depuis quand acceptons-nous des enfants dans l'équipage ? Je refuse donc qu'elle reste. Même si mon avis importe peu au final, puisque la majorité d'entre nous souhaitent sa présence, vous saurez ce que j'en pense, Oyaji. Ne compter pas sur moi pour l'entraîner. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Et le brun se leva pour sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte, faisant sursauter Lilith, qui se sentait responsable de la discorde qu'il allait inévitablement y avoir entre les commandants.

Elle se demanda soudain ce qu'elle avait fait dans une vie antérieure pour poser problème à ce point-là.

* * *

 **Nan pas taper !**

 **De toute façon c'était évident que tous les commandants n'allaient pas être pour sa présence...**

 **Sinon la prochaine fois, Thatch va avoir le droit à sa petite photo sur le mur grâce à Lilith... Je n'en dis pas plus ^_^**

 **Allez, à vendredi prochain, bon week-end et une review !**

 **Comment ça c'est pas obligatoire ?**


	7. Chapitre 07

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine, où j'ai encore explosé mon compte de mots, plus de 3000, chez moi c'est rarissime...**

 **Thatch va regretter d'avoir embêté Marco...Parce que Lilith peut être un vrai petit diablotin... En imaginant la scène j'étais morte de rire. Alors comme j'étais en cours, je vous dis pas à quel point le prof m'a regardé bizarre parce que je pouffais de rire dans mon coin...**

 **Enfin bref, j'aimerai aussi (pas taper !) vous prévenir que je ne pourrais peut-être pas sortir le chapitre vendredi prochain... Pour plusieurs raisons :**

 **\- J'ai pas de temps ce week-end pour écrire des chapitres et j'en ai plus d'avance pour cette fic.**

 **\- Je privilégie l'autre chapitre d'une autre fanfic qui devait sortir en même temps parce que cela fait plus longtemps que j'en ai pas posté et que cela me permet de la terminer.**

 **\- J'ai bientôt mes travaux de TPE à rendre et ça me bouffe presque tout ce que je peux avoir comme temps libre...**

 **Donc, le prochain chapitre s'il ne sort pas vendredi prochain sortira le vendredi 09/12. Encore désolée...**

 **Disclaimer : à part Lilith et autres OCs, le reste appartient à Eiichiro Oda**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **NeferGwen : Oh oui il y aura une association Lilith/Haruta, pour échapper à une certaine corvée de patate... Mais c'est pour plus tard.**

 **Allez je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient passées depuis la réunion, et les commandants n'avaient pas regretté la décision de garder Lilith. C'était une enfant très calme, qui ne les embêtait jamais. Ils avaient commencé à l'entraîner, et ils s'étaient aperçus qu'elle avait déjà de bonnes bases, suffisantes pour qu'elle ne sorte pas des entraînements trop percluse. Elle discutait souvent avec Namur, mais restait à l'écart des autres commandants. Surtout de Frederick, qui la traitait toujours comme si elle était une grenade sur le point d'exploser. La seule chose qui les dérangeait, en fait, c'était cette mélancolie qu'ils pouvaient lire sur son visage assez souvent, et le fait aussi qu'elle n'essayait pas de se rapprocher d'eux. Elle nommait leur capitaine ''Shirohige'', et se mettait comme volontairement à part. Lorsqu'ils avaient posé la question à Marco, il avait haussé les épaules, le regard triste. Il avait bien tenté de convaincre la jeune fille de les appeler ''onii-san'' et leur capitaine ''Oyaji'', mais pour une étrange raison que même lui n'arrivait pas à déterminer elle s'y refusait. Ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas, car il devrait bientôt partir aider l'un de leurs alliés et Lilith ne pouvait bien évidemment l'accompagner. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste toute seule, elle était déjà bien assez renfermée comme cela. Il posa sa plume, attirant l'attention de la demi-elfe qui lisait dans un coin. Elle avait lancé un sort de traduction sur le bouquin, par flemme de traduire d'elle-même. Elle le regarda avec curiosité, avant de se remettre à lire. Marco se leva et ouvrit la porte, pensant aller parler à Namur, quand il se stoppa en voyant l'objet qu'on avait déposé devant sa porte. Un œuf noir et argenté, avec l'inscription ''Cadeau pour une mère poule'' dessus. Une veine gonfla à la tempe du commandant. La blague était signée. Il ramassa l'œuf, et allait s'occuper de l'enfoiré de cuistot qui avait recommencé ses blagues aviaires quand Lilith l'arrêta.

 _\- J'ai une meilleure idée... Tu me laisses te venger ?_

Marco soupira, avant d'acquiescer.

 _\- A condition que ça ne touche que Thatch._

 _\- Bien sûr ! Et c'est encore mieux si ça arrive sur le mur de la honte, non ?_

Il dévisagea l'enfant, qui arborait un grand sourire innocent. Il allait demander ce qu'elle avait en tête, avant d'y renoncer. Il pourrait alors dire en toute bonne foi qu'il n'était pas au courant. Et puis, il y aura l'effet de surprise au moins. Il sourit à son tour, vu l'imagination de Lilith, le cuisinier allait en baver. Il posa donc l'objet du délit sur son bureau, et eut la surprise de voir sa compagne d'âme poser son livre et sortir dans les coursives. Il haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas ses affaires si c'était en lien avec la blague, et partit chercher l'homme-poisson, bien décidé à avoir une discussion avec lui.

* * *

Lilith se balançait sur ses pieds, hésitant à frapper sur le battant. Elle avait besoin d'aide pour monter sa blague, oui, mais de là à rentrer dans le seul endroit du Moby Dick qui lui filait les jetons, il y avait tout un monde... Elle fit par rentrer, attirant sur elle le regard de toutes les infirmières. La demi-elfe rougit, mal à l'aise, avant que Crystal ne les remette toutes au travail. L'infirmière en chef s'approcha d'elle, et elle déglutit. Elle se demanda soudain si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait d'aller voir Izou. Mais une fois dans l'arène, le retour en arrière n'était pas possible... Elle rassembla tout son courage avant de se lancer, ayant préparé ses phrases à l'avance :

\- J'aurais besoin d'aide, s'il vous plaît.

\- Pour ? l'interrogea la blonde en haussant un sourcil.

\- … Faire une blague à Thatch.

Silence dans l'infirmerie. Lilith se tortilla mal à l'aise, avant qu'un sourire carnassier ne vienne orner les lèvres de la responsable du mur de la honte. Où Thatch était pratiquement absent.

\- Je suppose que la photo atterrira sur le mur ?

L'enfant hocha la tête vigoureusement. Le sourire de l'infirmière s'agrandit.

\- Eh bien tu as mon approbation ! Tu pensais à quelqu'un en particulier, pour t'aider ?

\- Lorelei, s'il vous plaît.

C'était la seule infirmière qu'elle connaissait un peu, et elle l'appréciait. Crystal appela donc la brune, qui se dépêcha de venir extirper la pauvre sortcelière des mains de la chef. Supposant qu'elle auraient besoin d'un endroit tranquille pour discuter, Lorelei se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, déserte tellement souvent qu'elle était sûre que personne ne les dérangerait. Elle attendit que l'enfant s'asseye sur l'un des fauteuils avant de faire de même.

\- Bon, pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ?

Lilith fit la grimace, elle n'arrivait pas à traduire ses pensées... Surtout que ce qu'elle avait imaginé n'était pas simple à expliquer.

Lorelei sourit, elle avait entendu parler des capacités de l'enfant, comme à peu près tout le monde sur le navire, et trancha :

\- Si tu as un moyen que l'on se comprenne sans que tu sois obligée de traduire, je pense que cela nous arrangera toutes les deux.

La demi-elfe hésita, avant de lancer un Traductus sur elles deux, puis un Opacus pour éviter que quelqu'un ne les entende. L'infirmière siffla, impressionnée en voyant l'enfant se servir de sa magie qui baignait ses mains d'une lueur bleue avec des reflets jaune.

\- C'est incroyable !

\- Je sais, mais les Akuma no Mi le sont aussi. J'ai incanté un sort de traduction ainsi qu'un Opacus, qui empêchera les gens de nous entendre.

La jeune femme femme en était stupéfaite, mais elle se reprit vite, et demanda :

\- Alors, pourquoi tu as besoin d'aide ?

Une lueur malicieuse brilla dans les prunelles cristallines, et Lilith exposa son idée, qui emporta l'adhésion totale de l'infirmière. L'idée devient alors un plan bien préparé, et les deux filles allaient se quitter quand l'infirmière demanda, curieuse :

\- Au fait Lilith, pourquoi tu n'appelle pas Shirohige ''Oyaji'' ? Que tu choisisses de ne pas appeler les commandants ''onii-san'' je veux bien le comprendre, tu ne les connais pas très bien, mais pour Oyaji.. ?

Le visage de l'enfant se rembrunit brusquement, et elle répondit :

\- Parce que je n'arrive pas à le dire. À demain.

Elle se leva et partit, laissant la jeune femme avec ses questions. Lorelei finit par se lever elle aussi, et se mit à chercher Marco sur le navire, voulant le mettre au courant. Elle la trouva en train de discuter avec Namur, et elle attendit qu'ils aient finis avant de l'aborder.

\- Marco, puis-je te parler ? C'est à propos de Lilith.

Le blond se tourna vers elle avec une expression inquiète.

\- Il y a un problème yoi ?

\- Pas vraiment... Mais simplement, quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle n'appelait pas notre capitaine ''Oyaji'', sa réponse m'a laissé perplexe... Elle a dit qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Je...

Il la coupa.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien de grave. Ça confirme juste une hypothèse que j'avais sur elle, yoi.

Devant son regard perplexe, il l'éclaira.

\- Quand on discute de son passé, elle n'aborde jamais le sujet de ses parents, yoi. Pour elle, sa famille, c'est sa grande sœur, son parrain et sa marraine.

Lorelei comprit.

\- Tu penses qu'elle est orpheline ?

\- J'en suis presque sûr. J'aimerai aborder ce sujet-là un peu plus tard avec elle, yoi, alors...

\- Bien sûr, motus et bouche cousue.

L'infirmière retourna à son travail, rassurée, et très enthousiaste à la perspective de Thatch sur le mur de la honte. Elle avait qu'une hâte : retrouver Lilith demain.

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin..._

Lorelei et Lilith rejoignirent en courant le réfectoire, tandis que dans sa chambre Thatch hurlait :

\- Espèce de sales... ! Revenez ici !

Les deux filles reprirent leur souffle un peu plus loin, sachant que le cuisinier ne les poursuivrait pas.

\- Je vais donner les photos à Crystal, à tout à l'heure... Et si t'as encore besoin d'aide pour ce genre de blagues, je suis disponible n'importe quand ! s'écria Lorelei, tout sourire, en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie.

Lilith lui fit un petit signe de la main en retour, et pénétra dans le self avec un grand sourire. La pièce était baignée par les rires et les discussions, et sa venue passa donc inaperçue. Elle alla s'asseoir à la table des commandants avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle prit la chaise à côté d'Haruta et commença à se servir dans son assiette, ce qui indigna la petite commandante.

\- Ehh ! Tu peux pas aller te chercher à manger comme tout le monde au lieu de faire le pique-assiette ?

\- L'accès aux cuisines m'est interdit désormais, il faut que j'attende Marco.

La brune la regarda de travers, avant que ses yeux ne s'illuminent.

\- Tu n'aurais pas encore fait une blague à Thatch, par hasard ?

\- Moi ? Mais tu me connais, je suis un ange !, s'exclama la demi-elfe tandis que son sourire s'élargissait.

\- Allez, dis-moi ce que tu as fait, s'il te plaît ! supplia Haruta, attirant l'attention de Shirohige.

\- Ma fille, qu'as-tu encore inventé ?

Le cœur de Lilith se serra à ce terme, elle voulait tellement lui rendre la pareil en l'appelant ''Oyaji''... Mais le mot refusait de passer ses lèvres.

\- Pas grand-chose, Shirohige-san.

C'est à ce moment là que Marco entra, un grand sourire ornant son visage, et il vient ébouriffer les cheveux de l'enfant.

 _\- T'es un génie. J'ai rarement autant rit. Tu l'as blessé dans son orgueil, il devrait se calmer pendant quelques temps... Mais il t'en veut. Beaucoup. Pire que la coloration de ses cheveux._

 _\- Il avait qu'à pas t'embêter !_

 _\- Tu as fait ça comment ?_

 _\- Avec la collaboration de Lorelei pour les vêtements, le maquillage et la coiffure. Sinon ma magie. Ce n'est qu'une illusion, mais c'est très réaliste. N'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Quand il a ouvert la porte j'ai cru que c'était encore une de ses conquêtes féminines, avant de voir la cicatrice à la tempe. Tu sais qu'il veut que je te punisse ?_

 _\- Pitié, pas de rangement de chambre !_

Ils pouffèrent de rire en même temps, intriguant pas mal de monde. Le capitaine rit, avant de demander à Marco :

\- Va chercher la pauvre victime de Lilith.

\- Il va refuser. Il n'a ouvert que parce que je lui ai dit que c'était moi pour pouvoir m'engueuler. Et je ne peux pas assurer que j'arriverai à garder mon calme cette fois-ci, yoi.

Rien qu'en y repensant il avait envie d'exploser de rire. Thatch allait prendre ça comme une déclaration de guerre à son encontre.

\- C'est un ordre.

\- Bien Oyaji, fit Marco en ricanant.

Il en connaissait un qui croiserait les doigts pour que la magie de sa compagne d'âme ne dure pas longtemps.

Lilith aurait préféré que son Familier reste, parce que désormais tout le monde voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait fait, s'agglutinant autour d'elle. Son cœur commença à s'emballer de stress, avant qu'une voix ne les fasse reculer.

\- Bordel, laissez-la respirer !

Crystal. Une des rares personnes que l'enfant n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle prendrait un jour sa défense. En voyant Lorelei derrière sa chef, elle comprit que celle-ci avait eu les photos. Ce qui expliquait sa bonne humeur.

\- Lilith, mon aide t'est entièrement acquise pour d'autres blagues, les photos vont faire sensation sur le mur. D'ailleurs, Thatch n'est pas arrivé ? Tch, dommage, j'aurais bien rit.

Les pirates surent alors que la pauvre victime n'était autre que l'un des blagueurs de l'équipage. Du coup, ils se sentirent beaucoup moins solidaires du cuisinier, arborant des airs ravis. Enfin vengé, pensaient la plupart. C'est alors que le premier commandant revient, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

\- Il ne veut pas rentrer dans le réfectoire tant que Lilith n'annule pas sa magie, yoi.

\- Non, refusa l'enfant. Lui, il n'annule pas ses blagues.

Shirohige trancha.

\- De toute façon il y a encore les photos, donc dis-lui d'entrer et ensuite Lilith tu annuleras ta magie.

La fillette grimaça, mais acquiesça, elle avait senti que c'était un ordre. Marco alla retransmettre la volonté de leur Oyaji à son frère, qui rentra dans la pièce en grommelant.

Silence.

Les pirates avaient devant eux une femme en robe noire très courte avec un décolleté profond... Qui était la copie conforme de Thatch, si ce n'était les cheveux attachés en chignon. La plupart n'en revenaient pas. La jeune sortcelière n'avait tout de même pas osé... ?

\- C'est une illusion, fit en haussant les épaules la petite fille. Sauf pour les habits, la coiffure et le maquillage.

Ce fut Shirohige qui éclata de rire en premier, vite suivit par ses fils. Pour une fois que Thatch se faisait ridiculiser, ils n'allaient pas s'en priver !

La petite fille défit alors son sort, rendant son apparence normale au commandant, lui redonnant par la même occasion ses vêtements habituels et effaçant le maquillage. Une fois sa dignité à peu près retrouvée, le cuisinier s'approcha de la jeune fille, menaçant.

\- Ose encore me faire une fois ça...

\- T'as qu'à arrêter tes blagues aviaires !

Le commandant la regarda choqué, avant de se tourner vers son frère.

\- Tu savais qu'elle allait faire ça.

Marco nia.

\- Je te promets que je n'étais pas au courant, yoi.

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge. Le cuisinier grogna, avant de reporter son attention sur l'enfant.

\- Quant à toi, je vais te punir, tu ne croyais tout de même pas t'en sortir sans problèmes ?

Lilith réfléchit à toute vitesse, avant de répliquer.

\- Sauf si on considère ma blague comme une punition de Marco pour ta blague aviaire, dans ce cas-là ça ne marche pas.

Le commandant resta bouche bée devant l'effronterie de l'enfant, mais Shirohige trancha.

\- Il y a une règle sur ce navire quand on fait des blagues. '' Soit discret ou assume''. Donc tu n'échappera pas à ta punition Lilith.

L'enfant se tortilla sur sa chaise, ça ne pouvait de tout de façon pas être pire que le Haut mage dont elle avait été l'élève, qui quand elle faisait une bêtise l'obligeait à nettoyer entièrement les écuries de pégases*.

\- Je peux choisir Oyaji ? demanda Thatch.

\- Si tu veux.

Le cuisinier eut un sourire diabolique.

\- Corvée de patates pendant deux semaines.

Mais la réaction ne fut pas celle attendue. Lilith soupira de soulagement.

\- Ouf, j'ai cru que ce serait pire. Merci Thatch.

\- Hein ? Mais que... C'est pas... Hey !

L'enfant avait profité de la surprise du commandant pour sortir du réfectoire, joyeuse. En utilisant sa magie les corvées de patates c'était facile. Elle rejoignit la cabine de Marco en sautillant et reprit son livre.

Elle avait déjà lu un chapitre quand son Familier la rejoignit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

 _\- Je peux te parler ?_

Elle posa son livre, marquant la page, et attendit qu'il développe.

 _\- Est-ce que tu es orpheline ?_

Elle ferma les yeux, elle avait compris dès le départ qu'elle ne pourrait pas cacher très longtemps des choses au blond, mais elle essayait tout de même. Visiblement ça n'avait pas marché pour ses parents.

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?_

Elle sentait que ça l'avait blessé, mais elle voulait le protéger, son monde était sans doute aussi dangereux que le leur. Elle ne souhaitait pas... Elle ne souhaitait pas s'en souvenir. Elle était accepté ici, elle vivait librement, sans aucun elfe pour la rabaisser, sans lueur de pitié dans les regards. Elle n'était plus une Première sortcelière, juste Lilith. Elle voulait mettre de côté le monde qui lui avait pris beaucoup, et simplement devenir une habitante de celui-ci. Même en temps que pirate. Elle avait pris peur quand Marco l'avait mise au courant, sur Autremonde les pirates étaient d'après son parrain cruels et sanguinaires, mais ce n'était pas le cas ici, elle le voyait bien. Bien que son compagnon d'âme ait nuancé sa vision des choses, des pirates seulement attirés par le pillage existaient aussi en grand nombre dans son monde.

Elle soupira.

 _\- Je n'avais pas envie. Je n'avais pas envie de me rappeler que ma mère est morte parce que je suis née, que mon père a fini en tant qu'esclave et qu'il est mort en tentant de s'échapper pour nous rejoindre, ma sœur et moi. Je ne veux pas me rappeler que je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux, que je n'ai jamais connu l'étreinte de mes parents. Je ne veux pas me rappeler que les gens me regardaient avec cette pitié dans le regard, JE NE VEUX PAS M'EN RAPPELER !_

Elle avait fini par crier mentalement. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, elle ne pouvait pas croiser le regard de Marco. Le commandant voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais la demi-elfe le rejeta.

 _\- Va t'en._

Sentant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle réitéra :

 _\- VA T'EN !_

Marco comprenait, mais son cœur se déchirait devant la tristesse de Lilith, il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais il savait que sa compagne d'âme ne pourrait pas indéfiniment nier ses souvenirs. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec un tel poids sur le cœur. Il n'était pas hélas le mieux placé pour le lui expliquer. Elle allait sans doute lui en vouloir après, parce qu'il alla voir Shirohige et lui exposa la situation. Le capitaine soupira, puis se leva. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa fille dans un état pareil. Il la trouva prostrée, en train de pleurer, et fit signe à son fils de rester dehors. Il s'assit en face d'elle et posa sa main sur la tête de l'enfant.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu, ma fille ?

Il voulait l'entendre de sa propre bouche. Elle leva ses yeux pour croiser son regard ambrée, et il vit toute la détresse de ceux qui ne trouvent pas leur place. Combien de ses fils avaient déjà eu ce regard-là ? Trop, de son avis.

\- J'ai peur, hoqueta Lilith en tentant d'essuyer ses larmes. J'ai peur de vous appeler Oyaji, j'ai peur de devoir retourner un jour dans mon monde alors que je me sens chez moi ici ! J'ai peur de mes souvenirs, je voudrais pouvoir tout oublier pour recommencer !

Le cœur du Yonkou se serra. Ce discours-là, même ceux de son monde le sortaient parfois. Mais ils devaient tous vivre avec leur passé, que ça leur plaise ou non.

\- Tu ne peux pas, fit doucement le géant. Et même si tu le pouvais, le voudrais-tu seulement ? N'y a-t-il que des moments durs dans ton existence ? Pourrais-tu vraiment tout abandonner ?

Elle baissa la tête. Il avait touché un point sensible. Elle voulait garder en mémoire sa sœur, son meilleur ami, tant d'autres choses... Elle ne pouvait pas passer un chiffon sur ses souvenirs comme s'ils étaient inscrits à la craie. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient comme des chaînes aux poignets qui l'empêchaient d'avancer.

\- Ne t'accroche pas à ton passé, mais ne l'oublie pas non plus. Tu peux vivre avec sans qu'il ne te freine, Lilith. Tu n'es pas seule. Nous sommes ta famille.

La lèvre de l'enfant trembla.

\- … Oyaji.

Un murmure. Shirohige n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu. La petite fille leva ses yeux cristallins vers lui et répéta un peu plus fort.

\- Oyaji.

\- Allez viens là ma fille, fit-il en souriant, la prenant par le col de son T-shirt et la déposant sur ses genoux, pleurs un bon coup et ça ira mieux après.

L'enfant se laissa aller un long moment contre le géant, puis essuya les dernières larmes avec sa manche.

\- Merci Oyaji.

\- Je serais toujours là si tu as un problème, d'accord ?

Lilith hocha la tête vigoureusement.

\- File, je crois que tu as ton frère à aller rassurer.

Elle se stoppa deux secondes, avant de comprendre qu'il lui parlait de Marco. Elle eut un petit sourire gêné, avant de descendre et d'aller chercher son Familier pour s'excuser.

* * *

 **allez, à la prochaine pour la suite !**

 **P.S : J'ai l'intention d'introduire un de alliés de Shirohige, Whitey Bay, dans le prochain chapitre, et même si je sais que dans One Piece le nom est avant le prénom je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un doute pour ce personnage... Donc si quelqu'un est plus sûr que moi, j'aimerai bien avoir la confirmation que son prénom est Bay (Disons que ça a son importance...)**

 **Bon week-end à tous, et comme toujours l'écritoire à reviews est en libre accès juste en-dessous.**


	8. Chapitre 08

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Donc désolé, je n'ai pas pu poster la semaine dernière (même pas l'autre chapitre, c'est dur la première...) mais je suis toujours là !**

 **Lilith : Malheureusement...**

 **Moi : *l'ignore* et donc le chapitre nouveau est arrivé ! Comme d'habitude, je déclare que rien n'est à moi, à part mes Ocs. Mais j'ai demandé les droits de One Piece pour Noël...**

 **Lilith : en gros tu as demandé la lune.**

 **Moi : Méchante.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **NeferGwen : Finalement c'est une amie qui m'a confirmé que même pour Whitey Bay, le nom était avant le prénom... Donc comme elle est une alliée des Shirohige, Marco l'appellera par son prénom, Bay. Et sinon pour la magie Lilith l'a bien dit, ce n'était qu'une illusion, Thatch était toujours un homme, elle lui a juste donné l'apparence d'une femme. Et la limite est que comme la magie puisse dans l'énergie de l'utilisateur, selon la puissance de celui-ci les sorts durent plus ou moins longtemps, ça dépend aussi de la concentration, de la difficulté du sort, etc... Donc Thatch n'a tout simplement pas eut de chance avec ce sort-là.**

 **JeTapeL'Incruste : Crystal devrait encore avoir une copie, je vais lui demander si elle peut l'envoyer (sans que l'intéressé soit au courant, bien sûr). Pour l'arrivée d'Ace dans l'équipage il va falloir encore attendre un peu puisque que pour le moment celui-ci est encore dans East Blue, et il a dix ans... Mais le seul qui pourra dormir tranquille quand il sera là sera Marco, parce que les vengeances de Lilith vont en décourager plus d'un de s'en prendre au commandant... Et la prochaine victime connue en tout les cas sera dans ce chapitre, et il s'agit de Fossa et des ses cigares... Parce que Lilith a bien compris que fumer, c'est dangereux pour la santé.**

 **Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Marco, adossé au mur de sa chambre, songeait sérieusement à se ronger les ongles, anxieux. Lilith avait coupé le lien entre eux et étrangement c'est comme si on lui avait coupé une part importante de lui-même, le manque était horriblement douloureux. Il aurait dû aborder la question d'une manière plus subtile, mais il n'ignorait pas qu'il aurait fini par lui demander. C'était inévitable. Mais ça ne l'apaisait pas pour autant. La porte de sa chambre finit par s'ouvrir, et il sentit que la demi-elfe rouvrait son esprit.

 _\- Je suis désolée Marco. Je... Je n'avais pas à m'énerver. Pardon._

Il se tourna vers l'enfant, qui avait la tête baissé et les mains jointes derrière le dos.

 _\- Je sais que je t'ai blessé, et je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles._

 _\- Idiote. Comme si je pouvais t'en vouloir. On a tous des choses qu'on ne veut pas divulguer. La prochaine fois, dis-moi simplement que tu n'es pas prête à en parler, d'accord ?_

La demi-elfe hocha le menton, quand Marco s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

 _\- Mais ne coupe plus le lien, sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité. C'est trop douloureux._

Silence.

 _\- Lilith ?_

Un léger soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'enfant, et le commandant comprit qu'elle s'était endormie, épuisée. Elle s'était levée tôt ce matin pour préparer la blague, et il se doutait qu'elle sortait souvent fatiguée des entraînements, le stress de la discussion avait dû finir par l'assommer. Son Oyaji sortit de la cabine, et posa un regard attendri sur la petite fille.

\- Elle va nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs Marco. J'ai l'impression qu'une fois ses peurs apaisées on aura un deuxième Thatch sur le bateau.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu aussi, mais je n'aurais que les plaintes à gérer, s'amusa le blond.

\- Tu lui as dit que tu partais ?

Le commandant passa sa main derrière sa tête.

\- J'ai pas trouvé le temps...

\- Plus tu attendras plus elle le prendra mal, soupira le capitaine, il faut vraiment que tu le fasses. Surtout que tu pars demain, après-demain au plus tard.

Marco le savait bien, mais il pensait que la discussion serait houleuse, et il n'avait pas du tout envie de rendre triste une deuxième fois Lilith dans la même journée. Il prit congé de son capitaine, coucha l'enfant et se mit à son bureau pour remplir sa paperasse, un peu nerveux.

Il craignait vraiment la réaction de Lilith.

Au final, il s'était inquiété pour rien, la demi-elfe ayant pris avec enthousiasme la nouvelle.

 _\- Tu vas où ? Pour quoi faire ? Avec qui tu y vas ?_

 _\- Hey, doucement ! Je vais sur Esthéria, une des îles protégées par Oyaji avec ma division, les habitants ont des problèmes avec une île voisine qui veulent les attaquer._

 _\- C'est comme s'ils attaquaient Oyaji, non ? Alors pourquoi ils le font ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, c'est aussi pour ça que j'y vais. Un de nos alliés nous attend là-bas. Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas de rester toute seule ?_

 _\- Je ne serais pas seule,_ rétorqua-t-elle, _il y aura Oyaji, Namur et Lorelei, puis j'en profiterais pour essayer de mieux connaître les autres commandants... J'ai assez fait mon associable comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?_

 _\- Si. Évite quand même de t'attirer des si tu as un problème, va voir Oyaji ou Namur._

 _\- Promis !_

Elle hésita un instant, avant de le serrer contre elle.

 _\- S'il te plaît fais attention à toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je... Je ne le supporterais pas._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis un phénix, il ne peut rien m'arriver._

Il lui ébouriffa ses cheveux, mais son regard était triste. Lilith allait lui manquer. La demi-elfe resta un moment à lui faire un câlin, profitant de la chaleur de son Familier. Elle avait l'habitude de voir sa sœur partir en mission, ça ne la dérangeait donc pas plus que ça que le blond doive s'en aller. Bien qu'elle n'était pas sûre de supporter aussi bien l'absence. Et au fond d'elle, elle aurait préféré qu'il n'y soit pas obligé. Elle aurait voulu qu'il reste. Mais elle savait faire avec, et ne montra pas de signe extérieur de tristesse. Ça n'y changerait rien. Alors autant profiter un maximum de Marco pendant qu'il était encore là.

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient passés depuis que le commandant était parti en mission. Le départ avait été assez difficile, ni lui, ni sa compagne d'âme ne voulant réellement se quitter. Et son absence se faisait sentir. Il avait prit l'habitude de la voir dans sa cabine, ou de la taquiner, et ne pas la sentir près de lui était étrange. Le lien entre eux s'était atténué avec la distance, ce qui rendait au moins la séparation moins douloureuse. La plupart de ses hommes l'avaient charrié, mais en les menaçant de représailles de la part de Lilith ils s'étaient vite calmé. La vengeance qu'elle avait exercé sur Thatch avait marqué les esprits. Un vaisseau s'approcha du mini-Moby Dick, un brise-glace pour être plus précis, et Marco sourit. Il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder le pavillon pour reconnaître son amie. Il sauta sur le pont du bateau et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui dirigeait l'équipage.

\- Salut, Bay.

\- Marco, ça faisait un bail. J'ignorais que c'est toi qui venait nous prêter main-forte.

\- Il aurait préféré que ça ne tombe pas sur lui, lâcha son vice-commandant, Loki.

Le blond se retourna pour le foudroyer du regard, quand la jeune femme aux cheveux bleues s'approcha, intriguée. Le phénix n'était habituellement dérangé par le fait de partir en mission, et elle se demandait bien ce qui avait pu changer.

\- Vas-y continue Loki, ça m'intéresse.

Mais le commandant avait encore un atout en main.

\- Loki, un mot et tu finiras comme Thatch.

Le vice-commandant pâlit, et eut des sueurs froides. Son supérieur n'oserait tout de même pas lui faire ça ? Une petite voix intérieur lui disant le contraire, il ne dit rien de plus.

\- Il est arrivé quoi à Thatch ? fit la capitaine avec une voix suave.

\- Rien, absolument rien ! s'affola le vice-commandant.

La bleue resta dubitative, mais comprit en regardant furtivement Marco qu'elle n'aurait pas la réponse. Il avait un étrange sourire aux lèvres, le sourire qu'il avait habituellement quand il se vengeait de Thatch... Et vu que les vengeances de Marco étaient les plus redoutées sur le bateau de Shirohige, le cuisinier avait dû en pâtir, assez durement pour que cela effraie même les membres de sa propre division.

Elle mit sa curiosité dans un coin de son esprit, et fit le débriefing de la situation. Si l'île voisine voulait attaquer l'île Esthéria, c'était parce qu'un groupe d'extrémistes religieux y avaient pris le pouvoir, et souhaitait la domination des îles alentours. Le commandant soupira de soulagement, cela serait vite réglé. Ils détruisaient l'organisation et il pourrait ensuite rentrer. Et le premier qui dirait qu'il se comportait avec Lilith comme une mère poule à ne pas pouvoir la laisser seule pendant plusieurs semaines ferait un séjour dans l'eau froide pour lui remettre les idées en place. Non mais.

* * *

Le Chef de l'organisation tomba sur le sol dans un gargouillis, et Marco souffla. Enfin terminé. Détruire ce nid de cafard avait prit plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il fit le compte de sa division et soupira de soulagement, il n'y avait que quelques blessés, dont seulement un grave. Il chercha des yeux Bay, et il la vit à côté d'une porte qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus en voyant que la méthode délicate ne marchait pas, demanda à un de ses hommes de défoncer le panneau de bois. Une fois ouverte, le sourire de la capitaine s'élargit, et elle lança à la cantonade :

\- Je vous l'avais dit qu'il se croyaient tellement invulnérables qu'ils n'avaient pas planqué leur trésor !

Elle éclata de rire, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, et le commandant s'approcha, évaluant du regard la pile d'or et d'objets qui s'entassaient. Il y en avait pour une petite fortune, et il se douta que ce n'était pas la première île qui avait subi ce groupe. Bay se tourna vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

\- Soit on prend le temps d'évaluer la valeur totale sur Esthéria puis on partage, soit vous retournez au Moby Dick avec nous pour que nous faisions le partage sur le bateau.

\- Je préconise le mélange des deux options. Nous évaluons sur l'île, ce qui permettrait d'en laisser une partie au maire pour qu'il puisse faire reconstruire les bâtiments détruits, puis on va au Moby Dick pour finir le partage, ce qui me permettra de saluer Oyaji, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pu venir le voir.

Marco acquiesça à la proposition, ils feront comme la jeune femme avait proposé. Il héla ses hommes pour qu'ils les aident à transporter le trésor jusqu'au navire. Une fois ce travail harassant fait, ils rentrèrent à Esthéria et rassurèrent le maire, l'île ne serait désormais plus attaqué. C'est à ce moment-là que le forgeron du village arriva avec un colis.

\- Marco-san, j'ai fini votre commande.

\- Vous avez fait vite, Benito.

\- Ce n'était pas un travail très difficile, puis fallait que ça soit terminé avant que vous ne repartiez.

Le commandant le remercia, puis entrouvrit le paquet avant de sourire. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait demandé, voir même mieux. Bay, à pas de loup, se rapprocha de lui par derrière pour découvrir ce que contenait le mystérieux paquet quand le blond le referma et paya l'artisan.

\- C'est de l'excellent travail. Merci Benito.

\- Pas de quoi, répondit le villageois avant de prendre congé.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? l'interrogea alors la jeune femme, titillée par la curiosité.

\- Un cadeau, répondit sibyllin Marco, et ça ne te concerne pas.

\- Dois-je demander à Loki ?

\- Tu peux toujours essayer, il n'est pas au courant.

\- C'est pour une femme ? tenta la pirate.

Le blond fut stupéfait, avant de se mettre à rire. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment pour une femme... Il s'en passerait du temps avant que Lilith en devienne une. Et à son avis l'enfant n'était pas pressée de grandir. Bay voyant qu'elle ne saurait rien en l'interrogeant, essaya de lui dérober le paquet pendant tout le trajet de retour. Mais rien à faire, Marco arrivait toujours à l'en empêcher, et les tentatives de la bleue l'amusait beaucoup. Elle lui faisait penser d'une certaine façon à la demie-elfe, et ses frères l'avaient bien compris. Loki tenta donc de le charrier sur le sujet. Tenta seulement, puisque avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche le commandant l'avait menacé de représailles. Le vice-commandant s'était donc tu, espérant seulement que de retour sur le navire principal il pourrait trouver un allié en Thatch. Pour une fois que le phénix avait un point faible... Ce n'était pas juste si personne ne pouvait l'embêter avec !

* * *

 _Une semaine passa..._

Loki fut le premier à repérer le Moby Dick, et alla prévenir Marco. Il leva la main pour frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment, l'assommant presque. Son commandant le retint de tomber, et s'excusa. Il avait juste sentit son lien avec Lilith se raffermir, et il s'était précipité dehors sans penser que Loki pouvait être derrière la porte. Le vice-commandant accepta les excuses en grognant, et vit son supérieur se dépêcher de rejoindre la rambarde. Bay avait vu la scène depuis son brise-glace et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- Bon sang Marco, calme-toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi nerveux.

Le phénix grogna, et certains de ses hommes ménagèrent une distance de sécurité avant de pouffer de rire. Leur commandant n'était évidemment pas une mère poule, enfin ! C'est pour ça qu'il ne volait pas... Ah si, finalement il l'avait fait.

Il s'était transformé pour rejoindre au plus vite le bateau-mère.

Un oiseau or et azur s'éleva dans le ciel pour atterrir sur le pont du Moby Dick, reprenant sa forme humaine.

 _\- MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARCO !_

Le blond s'agenouilla au moment même où Lilith courait vers lui, et l'enfant lui sauta dans les bras.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué onii-san. Tu vas bien ?_

Il se releva en tenant la petite fille dans ses bras, qui nicha sa tête dans son cou.

 _\- Oui je vais bien. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas fait trop de bêtises pendant mon absence ?_

 _\- Absolument aucune !_

Elle fit une bouille innocente, qui ne dupa pas son Familier. Surtout quand retentit la voix du quinzième commandant dans l'air :

\- LILITH !

Fossa apparut à un angle, bouillant de colère, le visage noir de suie, et étonnement sans son habituel cigare.

\- C'est toi qui a piégé mes cigares ? questionna-t-il la voix tonnante.

La question était réglée.

\- Et tu peux me dire quand elle l'aurait fait ? Elle était avec moi toute la matinée, rétorqua une autre voix, et Marco la reconnaissant fut surpris.

Qui aurait cru que Frederick prenne un jour la défense de Lilith ?

Et le commandant commença à se demander s'il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le mois où il avait été en mission.

Il pourrait jurer qu'il allait avoir un tas de papiers supplémentaire sur son bureau rien que pour les plaintes contre la demi-elfe.

C'était à désespérer.

Encore plus quand Thatch se rajouta à la conversation, accusant Lilith sans aucune preuve.

Il semblerait qu'il avait une dent contre elle.

Oh joie.

En fait il préférait rester dans l'ignorance.

* * *

 **Alors ? Avez-vous deviné ce que contenait le paquet ? Ou même ce qu'il c'est passé pour que Frederick prenne la défense de Lilith ?**

 **Les prochains chapitres seront sur ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ce mois sur le Moby Dick. Et Marco a raison sur une chose : il aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Du tout.**

 **Bye, à la prochaine, et un cookie virtuelle pour celui ou celle qui trouve la bonne réponse à une des questions !**

 **P.S : N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important !**


	9. Chapitre 09

**Bonjour !**

 **Désolé pour ce retard non-désiré mais ayant eu des problèmes avec mon ordi en début de semaine j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Et pendant qu'on y est, le prochain chapitre sortira mardi, car je pars en vacances et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir de la wifi...**

 **Ce chapitre (et les deux trois suivants, je ne sais pas encore trop) se déroule pendant la mission de Marco.**

 **Disclaimer : J'ai demandé les droits de tous mes mangas préférés à Noël. Mais je crois que je rêve trop.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Nefergwen : ... Suis-je donc si prévisible ? parce que le cadeau de Lilith est en partie une dague... Mais je ne dirais pas l'autre objet :) Pour les échanges de puissance.. Même chose, suis-je donc si prévisible ? C'est déprimant... Enfin, c'est dans longtemps, mais ça va être Lilith qui va s'en rendre compte en premier...**

 **lilylys : Pour le moment, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé sur le Moby Dick.**

 **Mhyna : J'essaye effectivement de développer les alliés de Shirohige, parce que leurs réactions aussi sont importantes, mais je pense que Bay sera celle qui sera le plus utilisé (tu comprendras pourquoi plus tard)**

 **JeTapeL'Incruste : Et merde, je te dois cinq berrys. Ou comment finir ruinée... Parce qu'effectivement il y a une dague dans le cadeau de Lilith. Mais pas seulement...**

* * *

Lilith s'était accoudée sur le bastingage après que Marco soit parti en mission. Elle sentait que le lien diminuait à mesure que le blond s'éloignait. Elle soupira, triste, quand un cliquetis lui fit tendre l'oreille. Elle se retourna vers le bruit, et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'Izou. Elle détourna aussitôt le regard, mal à l'aise. Malgré son envie de mieux s'entendre avec les Shirohige, elle avait peur de leur parler. Elle pianota sur le bois avec ses doigts, et murmura un vague ''bonjour'' intimidé. Elle sursauta quand la main du travesti se posa sur son épaule.

\- Eh, calme-toi, je ne vais pas te manger. Je venais juste te dire qu'on allait bientôt arriver sur une île, je voulais que tu viennes avec moi t'acheter d'autres vêtements.

La petite fille leva ses yeux de chat sur le commandant, qui lui sourit. Elle hésita un peu, avant d'accepter. Même si elle aurait préféré y aller avec Namur, Izou était gentil de lui faire cette proposition. Puis ça lui permettrait d'échapper à Thatch pendant un moment.. D'ailleurs elle pourrait même échapper à sa punition pour aujourd'hui... Il lui suffisait de mettre le plus longtemps possible. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil au commandant, qui n'en fit pas la remarque pour autant.

L'île fut bientôt en vu, et Izou garda Lilith auprès de lui pour expliquer les différentes manœuvres qu'il fallait exécuter pour accoster. La demi-elfe fut impressionnée, d'autant plus que ces tâches étaient rendues difficiles par la taille du navire. Puis curieux, il voulut la connaître un peu mieux, parce qu'elle restait tout le temps vers Marco et qu'il n'avait donc pas l'occasion de l'interroger. Bien que réticente, Lilith finit par répondre. C'est comme ça que le commandant sut que l'enfant était gourmande, aimait bien lire et la musique. Et sa couleur préférée était le bleu. Elle était bien tombé alors avec Marco, vu que sa forme de phénix était bleu et or.

Lorsque le bateau fut à quai, Izou descendit, encourageant Lilith à venir à sa suite. Elle vacilla un peu en étant sur la terre ferme depuis longtemps, ne ressentant plus le roulis des vagues, mais finit par s'habituer. Elle trottina derrière le commandant, découvrant avec une vague crainte la ville, avant de se détendre en voyant que cela ressemblait beaucoup à sa ville natale. Du bruit, de la foule, les marchands qui apostrophaient les passants. Elle avait l'impression d'être de retour chez elle. Et même si ce qui était vendu ne ressemblait à ce que l'on trouvait sur son monde, c'était tout aussi étrange, et elle s'approchait souvent d'un étal qui l'avait attiré, Izou veillant toujours sur elle. Enfin, quand il utilisa plusieurs fois le Haki pour la retrouver, l'ayant perdu de vue pendant un cours instant, il finit par lui demander de le prévenir, parce qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque sinon. Et Lilith, les yeux brillants d'excitation, rétorqua sans réfléchir :

\- Puis après il faudrait que tu expliques ça à Marco...

Izou laissa échapper un gémissement qui la fit rire. Il secoua la tête, avant de se diriger vers une petite boutique qu'il connaissait bien, dans les méandres de la ville, veillant bien à toujours voir Lilith. Parce que par Davy Jones, elle était intenable. Elle pouvait être à un étal, il tournait la tête deux secondes et elle était dix mètres plus loin ! Au moins, elle n'était pas aussi réservée que sur le bateau, il se demandait bien pourquoi. Par contre, il eut moins à la surveiller quand ils arrivèrent dans les petites rues de la ville, où elle se rapprocha de lui, et il sentait qu'elle était inquiète. Il arriva enfin à la boutique, et entra, Lilith juste derrière lui.

\- Izou, le salua poliment la femme derrière le comptoir.

En voyant la jeune fille qui s'était caché derrière le commandant, ses lèvres se pincèrent.

\- Depuis quand les Shirohige Kaizoku recrutent-ils au berceau ?

\- En quoi ça vous regarde ? rétorqua l'enfant à la grande surprise du travestit.

Lilith n'avait pas aimé le ton de la dame. Si elle n'était pas d'accord, grand bien lui fasse, mais on ne critiquait pas ceux qui l'avaient recueillie.

\- Tu as du répondant petite, ça me change des chiffes molles que l'on trouve sur cette île.

En examinant la tenue de l'enfant elle comprit vite pourquoi Izou était venu la voir. Elle mesura du regard la petite fille, évaluant sa morphologie.

\- Je devrais avoir des habits pour toi, suis-moi.

Après une heure d'essayage en tout genre, Lilith avait enfin – de l'avis d'Izou – une garde-robe convenable. Et l'enfant était heureuse. Vu l'heure, elle avait loupé depuis longtemps la préparation de repas. Une corvée de patates de moins, une !

Elle ressortit de la boutique avec le commandant sur ses talons, qui la pria de ne pas courir partout, il n'avait qu'une paire d'yeux pour la surveiller. Elle lui obéit, tout du moins jusqu'au navire, où elle se fit discrète pour échapper à Thatch. Sans doute pas assez, puisque que le cuisinier finit par la retrouver.

Et elle n'échappa pas à la corvée de patates. Misère.

Surtout quand elle vit la montagne qu'il lui avait laissé. Il l'avait fait exprès. Mais il n'avait pas pensé à quelque chose. La demi-elfe récupéra plusieurs économes et les ensorcela pour qu'ils fassent le boulot à sa place. Thatch n'avait pas précisé qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se servir de sa magie...

En s'économisant bien, le sort devrait pouvoir tenir une petite demi-heure. Donc elle n'avait plus qu'à se planquer jusqu'à ce que sa magie s'épuise. Elle sortit discrètement de la cuisine, bien que les autres cuisiniers firent semblant de ne pas la voir parce que c'était beaucoup plus drôle quand leur commandant tournait en bourrique plutôt qu'eux, et pour une fois que le chef cuisinier se fait avoir par une gamine, ils avaient déjà préparé le pop-corn pour leur confrontation. Alors non, ils ne dénonceraient pas Lilith. Ça serait beaucoup plus marrant.

La demi-elfe se glissa dans la bibliothèque, quand elle aperçut dans un des sièges le commandant qui la détestait le plus. Elle allait ressortir avant qu'il ne la voit mais trop tard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici la mioche ? gronda Frederick en se retournant.

\- Je... Je voulais juste prendre un livre et lire au calme, bredouilla-t-elle.

Le commandant la fixa, puis se détourna. Tant qu'elle n'était pas dans ses pattes, il pourrait survivre à sa présence.

Lilith prit donc un livre et s'installa le plus loin possible du brun, espérant que celui-ci ne change pas d'avis sur sa présence en ces lieux. Lorsqu'il se releva pour reprendre un livre, elle se recroquevilla sur elle, comme voulant échapper à la haine presque perceptible du commandant. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que Frederick ne la détestait pas. En fait, elle lui faisait penser à la petite sœur qu'il avait eu. Mais quand il avait rejoins la piraterie, la Marine avait débusqué la jeune femme et l'avait tué, juste parce qu'elle était de sa famille. Alors il aurait préféré que l'enfant n'ait aucun lien avec eux. Ou en tout cas qu'elle n'ait pas le temps d'en créer pour ne pas en souffrir. Il se haïssait pour être aussi distant avec elle, en fait, et ça se ressentait sur son humeur. La gamine n'avait rien fait de mal, il aurait juste voulu qu'elle ait le choix de devenir pirate ou non. Il tendit le bras pour prendre le bouquin qui l'intéressait, s'appuya un peu sur l'étagère parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'attraper quand un craquement retentit.

Et qu'il vit avec horreur que les chevilles qui tenaient le rayonnage venaient de lâcher, renversant tous les livres sur lui.

Il ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact qui ne vint pas. Il rouvrit un œil, puis les deux, et sursauta en voyant que les livres flottaient en l'air.

\- Bougez, s'il vous plaît, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps !

Une goutte de sueur perla le long du front de Lilith. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu le craquement elle avait réagi de suite, retenant les livres par sa magie. Mais l'effort commençait à être trop dur pour elle, elle avait dû arrêter d'alimenter le sort qui animait les économes, et le poids des livres se faisait sentir. Frederick se retira de dessous les bouquins volants et la demi-elfe relâcha sa magie, laissant tout tomber dans un grand fracas. Elle chancela, haletante, avant que Frederick ne la soutienne d'une main.

\- Merci.

Il était conscient que si les livres lui étaient tombés dessus, il n'aurait pas pu tous les éviter et aurait fait un séjour à l'infirmerie. Mais l'acte de Lilith lui avait pompé pas mal d'énergie, et ayant déjà épuisé une partie pour ensorceler les économes, elle fit ce que tout sortcelier fait quand il n'a plus de réserve de magie.

Elle s'évanouit.

Frederick n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour elle que déjà Crystal et Namur étaient arrivés, suite au boucan généré. Le commandant eut juste le temps d'expliquer l'incident avant que l'un d'entre eux ne se mette en tête que c'était de sa faute. Bon, juste un peu. La chef infirmière après avoir examinée l'enfant soupira de soulagement, il lui suffirait juste d'un peu de repos pour être remise sur pied. Elle demanda donc au second commandant de la déposer dans la cabine de Marco, rajoutant qu'il fallait mieux pour lui que celui-ci ne l'apprenne jamais, tandis que l'homme-poisson le fusillait du regard.

Frederick bougonna tout en portant la demi-elfe. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle l'avait aidé alors qu'il n'était pas des plus gentils avec elle. Du coup, il désobéit légèrement à Crystal et alla déposer la petite fille dans sa propre chambre, il pourrait garder un œil sur elle en même temps qu'il faisait sa paperasse. Et puis il pourrait lui poser des questions dès qu'elle serait réveillée.

Une heure passa.

Puis deux.

Le second commandant était très concentré sur sa tâche, quand un BOUM ! retentit dans sa chambre. Il sursauta, faisant déraper son stylo sur la feuille – il n'aurait plus qu'à recommencer – et se retourna pour voir que Lilith venait de tomber du lit dans son sommeil, la réveillant.

\- Ouch ma tête...

Elle se releva avant de regarder autour d'elle, et se tendit en le voyant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait avec le seul commandant du navire qui la détestait, hein ?

\- Tu vas mieux ?

Elle le fixa avec des yeux ronds, avant de se souvenir de l'épisode de la bibliothèque.

\- Ah oui, ça c'est pas grave, j'avais juste plus de magie...

Elle étira ses bras et fit une grimace en sentant la douleur dans ses membres. Elle avait encore trop prit sur elle, elle allait douiller pendant quelques jours avec ces courbatures.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta le commandant.

\- Bah... j'ai juste quelques courbatures parce que j'ai un peu trop pris sur moi, mais ça passera vite.

Devant la lueur inquiète qui brillaient toujours dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, elle l'éclaira.

\- La magie, c'est un peu comme un outil qui permettrait de faire des choses qu'on ne pourrait pas faire sinon, mais ça utilise autant d'énergie que si on l'avait fait nous-même. Là en l'occurrence, c'est comme si j'avais porté les livres par ma propre force. C'est plus clair ?

Frederick n'avait pas tout compris, cependant Lilith avait l'air d'aller bien, alors il n'insisterait pas. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais hésita avant de l'ouvrir. Elle avait bien senti que le comportement du commandant envers elle était inhabituel. Elle rassembla tout son courage avant de souffler :

\- Sinon, merci de vous être occupé de moi.

Et elle se dépêcha de sortir pour ne pas à avoir à affronter la réponse du commandant. Bien que deux minutes plus tard, celui-ci la vit re-rentrer, et lui faire signe de ne rien dire pendant qu'elle se cachait son le lit. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit Thatch crier dans le couloir :

\- LILITH ! REVIENS ICI !

Une fois qu'il sentit que le cuisinier s'éloignait, il posa une question à la demi-elfe:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

\- J'ai juste utilisé ma magie pour faire ma corvée... J'avais pas prévu qu'en arrêtant le sort brusquement les économes iraient se ficher dans le plancher et que Thatch se prendrait les pieds dedans...

Frederick en imaginant la tête de son frère se mit à rire, avant de faire signe à Lilith de sortir de sa cachette.

\- Tu peux rester ici le temps qu'il se lasse, il ne devrait venir te trouver ici, proposa-t-il finalement.

La demi-elfe le regarda étrangement, avant de hocher la tête.

Et dans le couloir, Haruta avait entendu la fin de l'échange. Un immense sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres.

De l'argent allait changer de main sur le navire...

* * *

 **Oui, certains pirates avaient parié que Frederick finirait par aimer Lilith... Je crois que celui qui a le plus gagné comme ça c'est Vista...**

 **Et Thatch commence déjà à en avoir ras-le bol de Lilith. Dommage pour lui...**

 **Allez, à mardi ! Et vous seriez tellement gentils si comme cadeau de Noël en avance vous m'offriez quelques reviews...**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'espère que les vacances se passent bien pour ceux qui y sont déjà, et je souhaite bon courage à ceux qui travaillent encore.**

 **Encore un chapitre qui se déroule pendant l'absence de Marco, qui risque de pas être content quand il va rentrer...**

 **Évidemment, rien ne m'appartient à part mes OC... T.T**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **NeferGwen : Non, Thatch ne va pas se mettre à détester Lilith, il la trouve juste énervante parfois... Au moins il comprend la douleur de ses victimes... Et j'ai soumis l'idée des duels de blagues aux Shirohige no Kaizoku*... Ils étaient pas enthousiastes du tout...**

 **Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Haruta et Lilith ricanèrent en voyant approcher leur victime favorite depuis quelques temps. Cette fois, elles ne seront plus de corvée de patates. La jeune commandante avait rejoint l'enfant dans sa punition pour avoir inversé le sel et le sucre dans la cuisine... Les deux filles s'étaient liguées ensemble pour faire annuler leur punition, qui avait augmenté pour Lilith, passant de deux semaines à un mois. Normalement, elle aurait terminé sa punition hier, si Thatch n'avait pas été aussi dur envers elle pour les économes. Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute !

Leurs moyens pour arriver à leurs fins ? Faire chanter le responsable, c'est-à-dire Thatch. Et la petite commandante avait beaucoup d'idées...

Le cuisinier lui se rapprochait de leur position sans se douter de quoi que ce soit. Il ne vit donc pas le fil tendu au travers du couloir. Il se prit lamentablement les pieds dedans et s'écrasa contre le sol tandis qu'un déclic se fit entendre. Il se releva furieux, tandis que les deux filles se retenaient de rire.

\- Vous êtes mortes, siffla-t-il, les faisant redoubler d'hilarité.

Lilith reprit la première son sérieux. Elle lui montra l'appareil photo qu'elle avait en main.

\- J'ai pris une photo super sympa de ta chute, je suis sûre que Crystal va être contente, sourit-elle.

Le commandant se mit à paniquer. Il était déjà à son goût bien assez de fois sur le mur de la honte.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Les deux filles se regardèrent avant de s'exclamer en même temps :

\- Annule notre punition !

Le brun à la pompadour grommela, mais voulant éviter tout nouveau commérage sur lui, ce qui avait exponentiellement augmenté depuis que l'enfant était arrivée sur le Moby Dick, il accepta de les libérer de leurs engagements à la cuisine, à la condition que la photo soit détruite.

Haruta s'en occupa avec un grand sourire, déchiquetant en confettis l'image, tandis que Lilith lui disait ''à plus tard !'' parce qu'elle devait aller s'entraîner.

Le plus étrange d'après elle, c'est que depuis deux semaines, c'est-à-dire depuis que Frederick l'avait protégé de la colère du quatrième commandant, le second commandant s'était mis en tête de s'occuper de son entraînement, arguant qu'elle aurait besoin de toute l'aide possible. Il avait donc commencé à lui apprendre ce qu'il appelait le Kenbunshoku no Haki, qu'elle avait plus ou moins traduit par Haki de l'observation. Ça n'existait pas sur Autremonde, elle avait donc demandé des explications. Il lui avait répondu que cela lui permettrait de prédire les mouvements immédiats de ses adversaires, et de détecter leur présence à tout moment même s'ils étaient dissimulés trop loin pour être vus naturellement. Il y avait juste eut un petit problème pour l'application. C'est que les sens de Lilith étaient bien plus développés qu'un humain normal, et ça faussait l'entraînement. Même si elle avait du mal à utiliser correctement ses sens sur-développés. Frederick avait donc dut recourir à une méthode un peu extrême. Il lui recouvrait les yeux d'un bandeau, lui mettait des bouchons d'oreilles et l'obligeait à utiliser un sort qui la privait de son odorat. Elle n'aimait pas cette méthode, mais elle avait fini par s'y plier parce qu'effectivement elle sentait que c'était importante. Même si elle avait l'impression d'être privée de tout, et c'était très désagréable. Et en général elle en sortait totalement recouverte de bleus et courbaturée de partout. Pourtant c'était de simples balles que Fred lui envoyait dessus pour qu'elle les esquive, ça ne devrait pas faire aussi mal !

Bon, ce qu'elle ignorait et ce que le commandant ne lui dirait jamais, c'est qu'il recouvrait les balles de Haki, parce que plus ça ferait mal plus Lilith ferait des efforts pour les éviter. Et il ne le dirait pas à Marco non plus, il n'était pas encore suicidaire.

En tout cas cet entraînement n'échappa pas à la règle, la demi-elfe en ressortit le dos et les bras en compote, néanmoins heureuse, elle avait réussi à en éviter quelques-unes aujourd'hui ! Plus par chance, mais c'était déjà un bon début. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, espérant pouvoir être tranquille, quand un sifflement déchira l'air.

\- UN NAVIRE DE LA MARINE NOUS ATTAQUE !

Les pirates coururent partout sur le pont, et l'un d'eux prit Lilith par le col de son t-shirt avant d'aller la déposer à l'infirmerie, en presque sécurité. C'était un homme plutôt petit, aux cheveux blonds presque blancs attachés en catogan, les yeux noirs avec trois cicatrices parallèles qui lui barraient la joue gauche.

\- Merci de l'avoir ramené ici Pat', remercia Crystal.

\- C'est Fred qui m'a demandé de garder un œil sur elle, c'est surtout lui qui faudra remercier, bougonna le pirate avant de refermer la porte derrière lui

Toutes les infirmières étaient dans la pièce, et l'enfant alla se mettre à côté de Lorelei. Celle-ci sentit la nervosité de la plus jeune et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

\- Hey, tout va bien se passer, personne ne viendra ici, alors détends-toi, d'accord ?

Bon, l'infirmière savait que son propos était loin d'être vrai, mais elle n'aurait pas calmé Lilith en lui disant la vérité, et elle doutait que l'enfant soit totalement dupe de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Les bruits des combats résonnaient au-dessus d'eux, et la demi-elfe se resserra contre l'infirmière. Ce fut seulement quand le silence revient qu'elle consentit à lâcher la blouse de Lorelei, qu'elle avait froissée dans ses petits poings.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur Frederick, qui soutenait le blond de tout à l'heure. Une large blessure maculait son flanc droit de sang. Crystal reprit vite les choses en main, et donna des ordres pour soigner le blessé. Lilith fut écartée du passage tandis que les infirmières s'occupaient de l'arrivant, le temps qu'un médecin arrive. Mais la tête de l'infirmière en chef valait tous les diagnostics du monde. Il y avait peu de chances pour que le pirate s'en sorte sans séquelle, vu la taille et l'endroit de l'entaille profonde. Alors Lilith s'approcha.

\- Je... Je crois que je peux aider.

Lorelei se retourna, tandis que les autres infirmières s'écartaient pour la laisser passer. Crystal réfléchit un instant, puis décida de la laisser faire. Ça ne pourrait de toute façon pas empirer. L'enfant s'approcha du blessé, puis plaça ses mains au-dessus de la blessure. Que lui disait son mentor déjà ? Il fallait se concentrer et visualiser ce que l'on souhaitait, puis ensuite lancer le sort.

Elle inspira, expira pour se concentrer, puis se lança.

\- Par le Reparus, que cette blessure disparaisse et que la douleur cesse !

Une lueur bleuté apparut, reconstituant petit à petit les chairs abîmées, refermant la blessure. Lilith savait que le sort lui réclamait une grosse dépense d'énergie, et qu'elle risquait de s'évanouir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser une personne souffrir. Une goutte de sueur apparut sur sa tempe, et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement. Elle devait encore tenir un peu...

Mais Frederick l'arrêta.

\- Tu vas t'épuiser si tu continues, là tu as assez refermé la blessure pour que les médecins prennent la relève.

La demi-elfe stoppa le flux magique, et chancela. Le commandant la rattrapa et la prit dans ses bras, la mettant ensuite sur ses épaules. La demi-elfe laissa tomber sa tête sur les cheveux du brun, fatiguée. Frederick la ramena dans la cabine de Marco et la mit au lit, où elle s'endormit rapidement. Il alla ensuite voir son Oyaji et lui rapporta ce qu'avait fait l'enfant. Il s'inquiétait, si elle se mettait en tête de pouvoir les guérir avec sa magie, elle risquait un jour d'y passer en usant toutes ses forces.

Le Yonkou soupira, il ne pouvait pas empêcher Lilith d'utiliser son pouvoir.

\- Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est l'inciter à ne le faire que sur les blessures les plus graves que l'on ne peut pas soigner autrement, et trouver le moyen d'augmenter son énergie magique, mais pour ça, je pense qu'il va falloir attendre que Marco revienne.

Ça ne rassura pas Frederick, mais il comprenait qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire tant que Marco ne pouvait pas leur dire ce qui pouvait convaincre Lilith de ne rien faire.

Il fit un tour aux cuisines pour prendre un plateau repas pour la petite, qu'il déposa dans sa cabine pour qu'elle ait à manger en se réveillant.

La nuit tomba peu à peu sur le Moby Dick, et Lilith ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Les commandants s'étaient rassemblés dans l'une des pièces du navire qui leur servait de lieu de réunion pour discuter. Atmos et Curiel avaient fini par rejoindre l'avis de tous, ils acceptaient désormais la présence de l'enfant sur le navire. En même temps, ils avaient conscience qu'elle en faisait beaucoup trop pour ne pas être un poids, enfin c'est comme ça qu'eux le voyaient. Puis elle mettait de l'animation sur le navire... Ils s'étaient donc mis comme les autres à s'inquiéter quand l'enfant utilisait trop ses pouvoirs. Ils cherchaient donc une solution.

* * *

Lilith gémissait dans son sommeil, en proie à un cauchemar, puis se réveilla brutalement, tremblante. Elle avait peur que son mauvais rêve puisse devenir réel. Elle se leva, chancelant, et alla toquer à la porte de Frederick. La panique commençait à s'emparer d'elle, elle alla frapper à toutes les portes, mais à chaque fois aucun réponse. Des larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues, elle ne voulait pas, elle avait peur de rester seule ! Elle se mit à la recherche des commandants frénétiquement, et elle finit par ressentir leur présence dans une des pièces du navire. Elle entra sans frapper.

Les commandants se retournèrent sur elle, et en voyant les larmes qui maculaient son visage, Frederick réagit en premier et la serra contre lui.

\- Hey Lilith, ça va aller, on est là. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Il passa une main apaisante dans son dos tandis qu'elle acquiesçait, ses sanglots redoublants.

\- J'étais... J'étais toute seule... Vous aviez tous disparus... Je vous appelais... mais... mais vous ne me répondiez pas... Vous... vous m'aviez abandonnée... pleurnicha-t-elle. J'étais toute seule...

\- On ne t'abandonnera jamais Lilith, il y aura toujours l'un d'entre nous pour veiller sur toi, je te le promets. On est une famille après tout, imouto*, répondit doucement le second commandant en essuyant ses larmes.

La demi-elfe renifla, puis se cala contre le torse du commandant.

\- Merci oniisan*, chuchota-t-elle.

Il la berça dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme sous les regards attendris de ses frères. Frederick en le remarquant eut une moue gênée qui les fit rire.

\- Il faudrait peut-être aller la recoucher, suggéra Fossa.

Le second commandant lui mit Lilith dans les bras délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller.

\- Tu peux t'en occuper ? Je suis de garde cette nuit.

Le commandant au cigare accepta, tandis que Fred remontait sur le pont. En les observant, Blenheim se fit quand même la réflexion que la petite ressemblait à une brindille dans les gros bras de Fossa.

Les autres commandants se retournèrent vers lui en ricanant, il avait visiblement – encore – pensé à voix haute. Il soupira, tandis que les autres commandants souriaient. Ils avaient peut-être trouvé le surnom de Lilith... Fossa secoua la tête, avant d'aller recoucher la demi-elfe. Il s'aperçut avec surprise, une fois qu'il eut déposé la fillette dans son lit, que Himeko, la masse d'arme vivante, l'avait suivi. Celle-ci sauta sur le lit et ronronna contre l'enfant qui sourit dans son sommeil. Le commandant sourit à son tour puis les recouvrit avant de ressortir.

* * *

 **Vocabulaire :**

 _Shirohige no Kaizoku : Pirates de Barbe Blanche_

 _Imouto : petite soeur_

 _Onnisan : grand frère_

* * *

 **J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec la séquence du cauchemar, j'espère néanmoins que c'est réussi... Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier qui se déroule pendant l'absence de Marco.**

 **Allez, passez tous un beau et joyeux Noël ! A vendredi prochain !**

 **Et une review ferait un très beau cadeau de Noël...**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Fin des chapitre sans Marco, notre phénix préféré est de retour !**

 **Disclaimer : Uniquement les OC m'appartiennent**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **NeferGwen : En fait, le Reparus est un sort de guérison qui a ses limites, comme tu le verras plus tard... Et oui, Lilith arboreras le tatouage de l'équipage une fois grande (au grand dam de Marco qui ne veut pas la voir grandir...)**

 **FireBird539 : Merci, en espérant que cela continue à te plaire autant.**

 **Guest : Merci !**

 **JeTapeL'Incruste : Bah si c'est pour perdre de l'argent, je suis pas enthousiaste à faire un autre pari... Quoique que... Peut-être...**

 **Sinon, pour la disparition de Frederick... Effectivement faudra sortir les mouchoirs. Mais t'as encore le temps... Et joyeux nouvel an à toi aussi ! Et entre Law et Marco, c'est Marco mon préféré...**

 **Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Eh bien tu vois Lilith, tu commence à y arriver ! la félicita Frederick en lui retirant son bandeau.

L'enfant s'ébroua et le fusilla du regard. D'accord, elle arrivait désormais à ''voir'' certaines des balles qu'il lui lançait mais il n'avait pas eu de pitié et il avait augmenté le rythme, elle était encore plus fatiguée que habituellement. Elle retira les bouchons d'oreille et annula son sort tout en grommelant que le commandant était un tyran en puissance. Sauf que le concerné l'avait entendu.

\- Alors comme ça tu penses que je suis un tyran ? fit-il calmement, trop calmement.

Lilith se tordit les mains, mal à l'aise. Fred eut un sourire carnassier, et posa ses mains sur les côtes de l'enfant avant de la chatouiller.

\- Allez, retire ce que tu as dit !

\- D'accord... D'accord je m'excuse ! fit-elle difficilement entre deux hoquets de rire.

Le commandant la relâcha, et elle lui tira la langue avant de s'enfuir, poursuivie par un Frederick amusé. La course-poursuite ne dura pas longtemps, parce que Lilith était épuisée, et le commandant finit par l'acculer contre une rambarde.

\- Cette fois tu es finie, Lilith ! Pour la peine tu auras l'immense honneur de t'entraîner une heure de plus demain !

\- Et si je réussi à t'échapper ? contra-t-elle.

\- J'aimerai bien voir ça, mais dans ce cas-là tu ne seras pas punie pour outrage à un commandant, sourit-il.

Plusieurs pirates s'arrêtèrent dans leurs occupations pour observer ces deux-là jouer au chat et à la souris. Bizarrement, personne ne pensait que Lilith était le petit rongeur...

\- Ça existe vraiment ou j'ai juste blessé ton ego surdimensionné Fred ? répliqua l'enfant en haussant un sourcil.

La réplique fit rire les spectateurs de la scène, tandis que le commandant eut pendant un instant l'impression de voir Marco devant lui. C'est son aîné qui lui lançait ce genre de pique d'habitude ! L'enfant profita de son trouble pour monter sur la rambarde en équilibre et là ça ne fit rire plus personne. Lilith fit un pas, puis deux, avant de courir avec agilité sur le bois, échappant avec brio à son grand frère, qui restait comme deux ronds de flan, tandis que les pirates autour la surveillaient quand même de peur qu'elle ne tombe à l'eau. Intérieurement, l'enfant s'en amusait, elle avait déjà fait plus dangereux... Comme courser le Familier de sa sœur sur les toits de Travia. Qu'est-ce que son aînée l'engueulait après... Mais c'était tellement excitant, elle se sentait tellement libre dans ces moments-là ! Elle aimait sentir le vent sur sa peau, l'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines... Elle redescendit toutefois rapidement, parce qu'une tempête pouvait se déclarer très vite, et elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps en équilibre alors.

\- Eh bien ma fille, on dirait que tu as encore faussé compagnie à Frederick.

L'enfant releva les yeux vers Shirohige, assit sur son fauteuil sur le pont, étrangement désert à cette heure. Elle lui sourit.

\- C'est de sa faute Oyaji! Il voulait me punir alors que je l'avais juste un peu embêté !

Il haussa un sourcil. Connaissant Lilith, elle avait dû forcément faire plus que ça. La demi-elfe gonfla ses joues avant de soupirer, croisant ses bras.

\- Bon d'accord, j'ai peu être un peu blessé son ego.

Le sourcil se leva encore plus haut.

\- Un peu beaucoup ? tenta-t-elle.

Son père se mit à rire, de son rire si caractéristique.

\- Que lui as-tu donc dit ?

\- J'ai dit que c'était un tyran, parce que comme j'y arrivais un peu à son fichu entraînement il a augmenté le rythme. Maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être une vieille mémé de cent ans percluse de partout ! fit-elle semblant de se plaindre.

Il soupira intérieurement, heureusement que son fils avait pris cela à la rigolade... Sa fille n'avait pas conscience qu'ici beaucoup d'îles étaient soumises à un régime autoritaire et que ce mot-là pouvait blesser assez durement ses frères. Mais il n'allait pas lui faire la leçon, pas encore, qu'elle garde un peu de son innocence... Déjà qu'il avait bien conscience qu'elle en avait perdu plus que la plupart des enfants de son âge. Il prit une bouteille de saké à côté de son siège et la déboucha sous le regard désapprobateur de Lilith. Le syndrome infirmière l'avait déjà frappé, malheureusement pour lui.

\- Oyaji, Crystal a dit qu'il fallait que tu boives moins !

\- Gurarara, quand tu arrêteras de faire des bêtises je réduirais ma consommation, mais pas avant ma fille !

\- Hey, c'est du chantage ! s'indigna l'enfant, sachant qu'en plus elle avait préparé avec l'aide de Haruta des cigares piégés pour Fossa, ce n'était pas demain la veille que le Yonkou arrêterait de boire. Elle fit la moue, avant de bâiller. Il la prit par le col de sa chemise et l'installa sur ses genoux.

\- Si tu veux faire la sieste, c'est le moment, tes frères ne viendront pas te déranger ici, enfin, normalement... Si tu n'as pas encore fait de blagues.

Lilith sourit à cette remarque, y'avait plus qu'à prier pour que le commandant de la quinzième division n'allume pas un cigare piégé dans l'immédiat... Elle se cala contre son père et sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

Et une drôle de scène se déroula alors sur le Moby Dick...

Shirohige avait fini sa bouteille de saké et allait en prendre une autre avant de s'apercevoir que s'il faisait ça il réveillerait l'enfant sur ses genoux. Puis sa fille était tellement mignonne quand elle dormait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à la réveiller. Mais il voulait sa bouteille de saké. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas en récupérer une sans déranger Lilith. Quel dilemme... Son alcool préféré ou le sommeil de la plus jeune ?

Plusieurs pirates s'étaient arrêtés dans leur travail pour observer leur père tenter d'attraper une bouteille sans réveiller Lilith, et des paris se firent à voix basses.

Le Yonkou finit par se rendre à l'évidence. S'il ne souhaitait pas réveiller sa fille, il devrait s'abstenir de boire son saké. On ne l'y reprendrait plus de lui proposer de dormir sur lui... Parce qu'il décida de ne pas boire. Oui, sous les yeux étonnés de sa famille il choisit d'attendre que sa fille se réveille pour prendre une bouteille. De l'argent changea de main, et dans l'infirmerie Crystal arborait un sourire triomphant. Elle allait tout faire pour que Lilith dorme plus souvent sur les genoux de leur père... Au moins il réduirait – un peu – sa consommation.

L'enfant finit par se réveiller soudainement, les yeux brillants d'excitation, ce qui étonna le géant (qui en profita tout de même pour récupérer enfin son saké, fallait pas exagérer non plus).

\- Il y a un problème ?

La demi-elfe releva ses yeux vers lui et sourit.

\- Marco est tout près, le lien commence à se renforcer !

Il sourit, et déposa l'enfant sur le pont.

\- Allez, file alors, si tu veux être la première à lui dire bonjour.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois ; elle suivit la direction que lui indiquait le lien et elle finit par le trouver. Il venait de quitter sa forme animal et s'était accroupie ; elle se jeta dans ses bras en hurlant mentalement :

\- _MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARCO !_

Elle nicha sa tête au creux de son cou, humant le parfum rassurant de son Familier, qui se releva en la serrant contre lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué... Elle ne manqua pas de lui dire.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué onii-san. Tu vas bien ?_

Il ne tiqua même pas quand elle l'appela grand frère, elle sentit que ça lui faisait extrêmement plaisir.

 _\- Oui je vais bien. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas fait trop de bêtises pendant mon absence ?_

Elle repensa aux économes, au chantage fait à Thatch... puis répondit avec aplomb.

 _\- Absolument aucune !_

Elle fit une bouille innocente, qui ne dupa cependant pas Marco, puisqu'il haussa un sourcil, vaguement amusé. Surtout quand retentit la voix du quinzième commandant dans l'air, derrière eux, qui opposait un démenti formel, d'une certaine façon. :

\- LILITH ! C'est toi qui a piégé mes cigares ? questionna-t-il la voix tonnante.

Elle se retourna, et du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Les cigares explosifs avaient frappés... le quinzième commandant avait perdu son habituel cigare au bord des lèvres et fulminait, de la suie plein le visage. De la fumée aurait pu sortir de ses oreilles que cela n'aurait pas choquée la demi-elfe. Elle entendit Fred arriver, et il prit sa défense, quoiqu'elle aurait pu jurer qu'il ricanait doucement, mais de façon assez discrète pour que Fossa ne s'en rende pas compte. Marco sembla soudain déboussolé, et elle resserra sa prise sur lui, surtout quand Thatch se joignit à la discussion pour l'accuser... Non sans preuve puisqu'il avait remarqué qu'elle était arrivé en retard au petit déj' ce matin... Et elle n'était jamais en retard pour la bouffe. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait pris son temps en début de journée pour finir ces foutus cigares.

Merde, dire que c'était son estomac qui la trahissait...

Elle sentit soudain une présence derrière eux, et se retourna vers la mer. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant un brise-glace tel qu'elle en avait vu sur des dessins de Curiel s'amarrer près d'eux, une magnifique femme aux longs cheveux bleus clairs sur la rambarde métallique. Elle portait une robe bleu ciel assez simple, au corsage garni de lacets blancs, et ses cheveux étaient retenus par un foulard blanc lui aussi, surmontés d'un tricorne violet avec un Jolly Roger dessus. Lilith eut un choc en la voyant, elle ressemblait, par ses traits du visage, aux photos de sa mère décédée. Elle se lova encore plus contre son Familier, mal à l'aise comme toujours avec les étrangers, puis surtout intriguée par cette jeune femme qui lui semblait pétillante de vie et de malice. La même question fut posé en même temps par les deux filles.

\- Qui est-ce, Marco ?

Toutefois Lilith était méfiante tandis que Bay était très curieuse. Comment une enfant avait été accepté sur le Moby Dick, pourquoi elle semblait si proche de Marco, est-ce que le présent était pour elle, mais surtout, bordel, pourquoi elle avait une apparence aussi étrange ? La capitaine n'avait jamais rencontré de personnes aux veines argentées, et les pupilles de la petite étaient tout simplement incroyable. Peut-être une expérience de Vegapunk que Shirohige avait trouvé et avait pensé plus prudent de garder un œil dessus.

Mais ce qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle devrait peser ses mots à l'encontre de l'enfant, ce fut le regard de son ami phénix. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois avec ces yeux flamboyants, presque sauvages, qui était un avertissement à eux tous seuls, et ça avait été face à des pirates qui avaient blessé les siens, dont elle. Et elle avait vu ce qu'il était capable de faire quand il avait un tel regard.

Elle avait intérêt à ne pas déclencher l'étincelle qui pourrait faire le faire sortir de ses gonds. Que quelqu'un l'aide...

* * *

 **Allez, bonne année, bonne santé, etc... à vous tous, et à vendredi prochain !**

 **Une petite review ?**


	12. Désolé, désolé et encore désolé !

Bonjour à tous ! Petit message pour m'excuser, tout d'abord, parce que je suis dans l'impossibilité de tenir mes délais pour ce mois de janvier à cause d'une surcharge de travail (dont les TPE...), donc je préfère arrêter d'écrire ce mois-ci plutôt que de tenter vainement de rattraper chaque chapitre de retard (je sais j'ai essayé... mais j'y arrivais pas), puis pour vous rassurer.

Je pourrais reprendre un rythme correct d'écriture à partir de février, et j'espère que l'attente ne vous paraîtra pas insurmontable. Ci-dessous petit calendrier des prochaines parutions :

\- Vendredi 3 février : What Her Heart Wishes/L'équipage des Loups/ Chroniques

\- Vendredi 10 février : La quête du Chat/Chroniques

\- Vendredi 17 février : La fée et l'allumette/Chroniques

\- Vendredi 24 février : Night and Fire/Chroniques

Voilà, à bientôt j'espère, et encore désolé pour cette interruption de parution.

P.S : Le prochain chapitre des _Chroniques_ étant aux 3/4 terminés, il est possible que je le poste vendredi prochain ou dans deux semaines... Le délai d'attente sera moins long comme ça.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour !**

 **Voilà, encore désolée pour l'attente ( _Conscience : Tu t'es peut-être pas déjà assez excusée, on dirait..._ ), et je le publie dès maintenant vu que j'ai un peu de temps avant d'aller manger ( _On s'en fout !_ ) Mais ta gueule Conscience !**

 **Le prochain chapitre devrait malheureusement pouvoir sortir seulement le vendredi 3 février, même si je verrais si je peux écrire un chapitre dimanche pour le poster le vendredi 27, mais c'est pas gagné. Donc on va dire pour le vendredi 3, ça ne fera pas de mauvaise surprise.**

 **Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, à part mes OCs ( _Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point cette phrase lui avait manqué..._ )**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **NeferGwen : En fait la ressemblance entre la mère de Lilith et Bay, c'est un peu une coïncidence et un peu un lien ''biologique'', quoique pas au sens exact du terme... Et noooon, Marco ne devient absolument pas un papa-poule... Juste un peu :)**

 **JeTapeL'Incruste : L'orage est pour le prochain chapitre, l'orage est pour le prochain chapitre, on est pas pressé, comme tu le dis si bien... Puis pour la mort de Frederick je suis pas pressé non plus. Pas du tout. Parce que je vais chialer comme une madeleine sur mon clavier en l'écrivant. Et bien sûr que je sais comment il va finir... Va falloir préparer le paquet de mouchoirs je pense...**

 **lyra lupa : Voilà, j'ai fait mon maximum pour qu'il sorte le plus tôt possible - merci les profs absents :) -**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Les conversations mentales entre Marco et Lilith sont en italique.**

* * *

Marco invita Bay à le suivre, et toujours titillée par la curiosité elle le suivit, fixant avec insistance l'enfant dans ses bras, qui finit par rougir sous le regard insistant, mal à l'aise.

 _\- Onii-san, elle arrête pas de me fixer..._

Le blond se retourna sur son amie. Il se doutait bien qu'elle était intriguée, mais quand même, on ne fixait pas les gens ainsi, par pur politesse.

\- Tu pourrais arrêter ? Lilith n'aime pas, yoi.

La bleue sursauta. Comment il pouvait savoir que... ? Elle secoua la tête. Pour une fois avec Marco, elle préférait rester dans l'ignorance. Surtout avec la lueur dans ses yeux... Ils arrivèrent devant le Yonkou, et la petite s'échappa de la prise de Marco pour aller s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

\- Tu as vu Oyaji, j'avais bien dit que Marco était de retour !

\- Gurarara, je vois ça Lilith, tu l'as mis au courant de tes bêtises ?

La petite détourna le regard et sifflota, entraînant les rires de l'équipage, tandis que le premier commandant eut un soupir fatigué. Bay allait signaler sa présence quand Shirohige arrêta de rire et l'interrompit.

\- Pas besoin de ça avec moi ma fille, je suis vraiment heureux de te voir. Je te présente Lilith, la petite dernière. Lilith, je te présente Whitney Bay, une de mes alliés, elle fait partie de la famille.

L'enfant la regarda avec appréhension, et redescendit sur le pont. Elle était mal à l'aise avec la femme aux cheveux bleues, comme avec tous les étrangers, mais cette impression était renforcée par le fait qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Après tout, sa mère avait été une elfe noir, et les elfes s'enorgueillissaient pour la plupart de leur différence avec les humains. Mais il y avait un vague air de ressemblance, une similitude qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre et cela lui faisait peur. Elle leva les yeux vers son Familier qui l'observait avec inquiétude et lui en fit part. Le commandant sourit et se mit à sa hauteur pour lui caresser les cheveux.

 _\- Tu ne crains rien avec Bay, et je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre. La ressemblance ne veut rien dire, d'accord ?_

Elle hocha la tête, et se dirigea résolument vers la jeune femme. Enfin, elle essaya, puisque quand celle-ci la regarda droit dans les yeux elle fila se réfugier derrière Marco, peureuse.

 _\- Je peux pas, je peux pas, elle lui ressemble trop !_ paniqua-t-elle.

Ses frères la regardaient le sourire aux lèvres, elle était adorable comme ça... Et ils se souvenaient qu'elle avait été aussi mal à l'aise avec eux, donc ça ne les étonnait pas.

Bay soupira, elle trouvait ça au contraire désespérant, pourquoi son père avait décidé de la garder, c'était un mystère. Une trouillarde pareille... Elle s'approcha de l'enfant et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Elle voulait tout de même savoir pourquoi elle la fuyait. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de chat et lui sourit.

-Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance Lilith.

L'enfant se déroba à son regard, se réfugiant encore plus derrière les jambes de Marco.

\- Pourquoi as-tu peur ? demanda la capitaine.

La réponse se fit dans un murmure.

\- Parce que... parce que vous ressemblez à ma mère.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un ''o'' de surprise. Elle s'était attendu à tout, sauf ça. Marco poussa dans le dos l'enfant pour qu'elle s'avance, mais celle-ci résista, jetant un regard noir à son Familier.

 _\- Envoies-moi à l'abattoir pendant que tu y es !_

 _\- Lilith, arrête de faire l'enfant. Bay n'est pas ta mère, alors dis-lui bonjour. Sinon pas de cookies._

 _\- Tu l'auras voulu._

Elle céda face au chantage, et se mit face à la capitaine.

\- Bonjour, madame.

\- Appelle-moi Bay, j'ai l'impression d'être une vieille en t'entendant, rit-elle.

\- C'est peut-être le cas.

Silence sur le navire. Marco plaqua sa main contre son front mais pourquoi, pourquoi fallait-il que Lilith ne puisse pas s'empêcher de s'attirer des ennuis ?

 _\- T'avais qu'à pas me faire du chantage aux cookies. Na._

Il allait répliquer à sa compagne d'âme quand Bay éclata de rire.

\- Tu n'es finalement pas peureuse, petite !

\- J'suis pas petite ! Et j'suis pas peureuse ! rétorqua immédiatement la demi-elfe, hargneuse, en tirant la langue.

Bay soupira, amusée. Une fois que l'enfant était mise en confiance en fait, elle avait un sacré caractère... Mais ça restait une gamine, sa place n'était pas sur un navire pirate... Elle croisa le regard de Marco. Il semblait plus calme, moins à vif que tout à l'heure, et elle lisait dans les orbes bleus qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Pour le moment...

\- Fils, pourrais-je te parler deux minutes en privé ? Bay, tu es aussi conviée.

En fait, elle saurait peut-être plus rapidement que prévu.

Le blond rechignait, il venait de retrouver Lilith et il n'avait pas envie de la quitter tout de suite...

 _\- Tu peux y aller, tu sais, je ne t'en voudrais pas, puis on a tout le reste de la journée !_

Le commandant soupirait, puis rejoignit avec la bleue leur Oyaji dans sa cabine, tandis que Thatch lui fit signe qu'il s'occuperait de l'enfant en attendant.

* * *

La demi-elfe s'étala sur la table des commandants au réfectoire, elle avait suivi à sa demande Thatch à la cuisine, mais elle s'ennuyait... Elle ferma les yeux, se perdant dans ses souvenirs.

Quand, tout à coup, deux ombres la recouvrèrent. Elle sortit de sa rêverie et ouvrit brutalement ses paupières. Elle reconnu le premier homme, les trois cicatrices qui barraient son visage l'avaient marqué quand elle l'avait soigné. Elle chercha son prénom, et finit par le retrouver.

\- Patrick ? Et... ?

Elle examina le second homme, qui lui était inconnu. Il devait faire au moins deux fois la taille de plus que le premier, mais elle n'eut pas l'impression d'être écrasée par sa présence. Il avait les cheveux noirs très court, qui faisait comme du duvet, un nez qui avait dû être cassé un nombre incalculable de fois, une barbe lui mangeait les joues, tandis que ses yeux noirs pétillaient d'amusement. Il lui tendit la main.

\- Loki, fuku-taisho de la première division. Enchanté de te rencontrer, petit poussin.

\- Non, son surnom officiel, c'est Brindille, rétorqua le blond en souriant.

L'enfant fit la moue en gonflant ses joues, vexée. Le vice-commandant appuya alors dessus pour expulser l'air.

\- Allez, fais pas la moue, on plaisantait, hein Pat' ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demande-t-elle par curiosité et avec un brin d'inquiétude, d'habitude elle ne côtoyait que les commandants et les infirmières, alors elle ne connaissait pas la raison qui auraient pu pousser les deux hommes à venir vers elle.

\- Eh bien en fait comme Pat' est pas de corvée et moi non plus, et qu'on a remarqué que tu avais l'air de t'ennuyer, on s'est dit qu'on allait te proposer de jouer avec nous aux cartes.

Elle haussa un sourcil, intéressée. Loki sortit un paquet de cartes de sa poche et n'attendit pas qu'elle accepte pour s'asseoir et le poser sur la table, un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Sais-tu jouer au poker ?

Elle retint un sourire. Il y avait un jeu du même nom sur Autremonde... Et si c'était les mêmes règles... Elle eut mentalement un rire démoniaque. Extérieurement elle fit l'innocente.

\- Non, comment ça se joue ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice et Patrick s'installa tandis que Loki expliquait les règles. C'était celles que l'enfant connaissait. Ils demandèrent au chef cuisinier des gâteaux, parce qu'ils n'allaient pas jouer avec de l'argent avec Lilith s'ils tenaient à leur vie. Ils ne voulaient pas imaginer comment papa poul... Pardon Marco réagirait.

La demi-elfe perdit exprès les premières parties, pour étudier ses adversaires, et voir si elle pouvait compter les cartes. Et malheureusement pour les deux pirates elle finit par jouer comme elle en avait l'habitude, c'est à dire en comptant les cartes, observant les mimiques des deux hommes...

Ils furent plumés petit à petit, et comme c'était bientôt l'heure du repas plusieurs de leurs frères s'étaient agglutinés autour d'eux, curieux, et un peu étonné de voir les deux pirates se faire battre par une gosse.

Loki et Patrick s'entre-regardèrent. Ils avaient visiblement eu une très mauvaise idée, la petite fille arrivait toujours à savoir à peu près ce qu'ils avaient dans leur jeu, à croire qu'elle lisait dans leur esprit... Alors à la guerre comme à la guerre, ils décodèrent d'un commun accord silencieux de tricher pour ne pas perdre la face.

Ils finirent par gagner tout de même, bon gré mal gré, et Lilith fixa les cartes étalées devant eux avec suspicion. Elle aurait juré que c'était le cinquième As qu'elle voyait défiler... Mais les deux adultes n'auraient tout de même pas triché avec elle, non ? Ils n'étaient pas mauvais joueurs à ce point... Elle soupira puis rangea les cartes avant de tendre le paquet à son propriétaire qui le reprit. Loki eut un sourire narquois avant de prendre un des gâteaux qu'il avait durement gagné, et le mangea juste sous le nez de l'enfant pour la faire rager, il aimait bien quand elle s'énervait, elle était adorable. Sauf que ça ne se passa pas comme il l'avait prévu... Vu que l'enfant utilisa un sortilège d'attraction pour lui piquer ses gains, laissant ceux de Patrick, et défiant désormais le vice commandant de les reprendre.

\- Hey, c'est pas du jeu ! s'indigna-t-il sous les rires encore discrets des autres pirates présents.

\- Comme de tricher, répliqua-t-elle sans trop réfléchir.

Le visage de Loki devint pâle. Très pâle. Et Lilith comprit vite.

\- Espèce de sale bouse de traduc* ! s'emporta-t-elle en reprenant inconsciemment une insulte de sa planète natale et en passant au tutoiement. T'as osé tricher contre une enfant, t'as pas honte ?

Les pirates commencèrent à ricaner un peu plus fort, et le vice commandant opta pour la solution qu'il jugeait la moins dangereuse : la technique du miroir.

\- Même pas vrai ! En plus c'est toi qui a commencé à tricher !

La demi-elfe s'offusqua de ce mensonge.

\- C'est faux ! Tu supportais juste pas l'idée que tu puisse perdre face à moi !

Les deux se foudroyaient du regard, aucun ne voulant céder à l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Frederick, alerté par un des cuisiniers, ne s'interpose.

\- Vous deux, stop ! Franchement, vous n'avez pas honte ?

\- Mais il a triché ! s'indigna la petite fille.

Le second commandant soupira.

\- C'est pas une raison Lilith, laisse-le être mauvais joueur et avoir des problèmes avec sa conscience. Surtout que comme Marco ne savait pas quand Oyaji le libérerait, il m'a prié de te donner quelque chose... J'avais l'intention d'attendre la fin du repas, cependant il faut qu'on t'éloigne du vice-commandant de Marco s'il ne veut pas se retrouver sur le mur de la honte, j'ai pas raison ? Alors éteins ta magie, ordonna-t-il gentiment sans attendre la réponse.

La petite cacha ses mains, qui commençaient à s'illuminer d'un halo bleuté, derrière son dos et éteignit sa magie en faisant une moue innocente qui ne dupa pas le second commandant. Il la connaissait bien... Il secoua la tête, amusé, et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Il alla jusqu'à sa chambre, la demi-elfe trottinant en grommelant derrière lui, et sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau enseveli sous des piles de rapports non-terminés le paquet que lui avait remit le phénix tout à l'heure. Un simple papier brun entouré d'une ficelle, mais l'enfant le récupéra comme s'il s'agissait de cristal, ou de tout autre matière précieuse et fragile. Elle s'assit sur le lit et commença à défaire précautionneusement le nœud. Elle écarta ensuite les replis du papier et prit avec délicatesse les deux objets qu'il contenait.

Un bracelet avec l'emblème des Shirohige gravé dessus et une dague.

Une larme glissa le long des joues noires de l'enfant, suivie de ses jumelles, et Frederick commença à paniquer. S'il avait su il aurait attendu que Marco soit là, il n'était pas vraiment doué pour consoler... Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras gauchement, avant d'essuyer l'eau sur la peau de la petite fille qui renifla.

\- J'vais me faire tuer par Marco s'il te voit avec les yeux rouges... tenta Frederick pour essayer de la faire rire.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

\- Non, il comprendra.

Elle attacha la dague sur sa cuisse, vérifiant qu'elle pouvait aisément la sortir, puis tourna le bracelet entre ses doigts avant de l'enfiler, et un sentiment de quiétude l'emplit. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit, même à son Familier, mais elle avait toujours eu une partie d'elle qui avait encore peur qu'ils l'abandonnent, qu'ils décident qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de leur famille. Et ce bracelet changeait tout. Parce qu'il portait la marque des Shirohige.

La marque de sa famille.

Elle se leva brutalement et prit son frère par le bras.

\- Viens Fred, on va retrouver Marco !

Le commandant la suivit, pensant néanmoins que leur Oyaji ne serait pas forcément heureux d'être interrompu mais le sourire de Lilith était communicatif, et elle semblait tellement apaisée comparé à d'habitude – et pourtant il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'elle était heureuse, il ne comprenait pas en quoi le bracelet faisait la différence – que le Yonkou ne leur en voudrait sûrement pas. Enfin, il espérait.

La petite retrouva étonnement bien le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de leur Oyaji, à croire qu'elle avait un plan du navire dans la tête – même lui s'y reprenait parfois à deux fois avant de trouver son chemin sur le bateau. Les mauvaises langues racontaient que c'était parce qu'il avait un mauvais sens de l'orientation.

Lilith toqua deux fois avant d'abaisser la poignée et d'entrer sans attendre qu'on le lui dise, entendant la fin de la conversation que menait son compagnon d'âme, la bleue et le géant. Qui la fit perdre sa bonne humeur. Elle bégaya, pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien compris, sous le regard désolé du blond :

\- Il y auraient d'autres sortceliers sur Grand Line ?

* * *

 **MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Je suis démoniaque à finir sur une phrase pareille moi XD Je sens qu'il va falloir que je prépare le bouclier à tomates...**

 **Prochain chapitre vendredi 3 février, alors à la prochaine !**

 **Ah, et pour les tomates et commentaires, c'est dans les reviews... pas besoin que je vous montre la direction je pense...**

 **Bye !  
**

 **P.S : un traduc, pour ceux qui se posent la question de l'insulte, c'est un genre de gros boeuf laineux élevé pour sa viande et sa laine, et qui sentent très mauvais. Et qui font de très grosses bouses. Loki fait bien de ne pas connaître l'insulte...**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Les TPE sont enfin terminés (et presque rendus), alors désormais j'ai le temps d'écrire ! (J'ai même réussi à avoir une semaine d'avance, le prochain chapitre est déjà prêt, je le modifierais peut-être mais au moins, celui-là vous pouvez être sûr qu'il ne sera pas en retard).**

 **Bon la mauvaise nouvelle... C'est un petit chapitre, je n'avais pas trop l'inspiration mais il était essentiel pour la suite... Du coup il fait à peine mille huit cent mots... On m'excusera hein ? Et le prochain c'est pas mieux... Je vais faire un effort, promis !  
**

 **Disclaimer : Encore et toujours, One Piece appartient à Eichiro Oda. Mais pas touche à mes OCs, sinon là je suis capable du pire.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **FireBird539 : J'essayerais de ne plus faire attendre aussi longtemps, sauf si je pars en vacances, et de me faire des chapitres d'avance pour éviter la panne de chapitres...**

 **NeferGwen : oui, j'ai l'intention de faire rencontrer d'autres alliés de Shirohige à Lilith, et pour ce qui est de la Marine... Plus tard, plus tard... Mais des équipages non alliés, c'est pas si loin... Y'a un rouquin qui revient d'East Blue...**

 **JeTapeL'Incruste : Oh c'est un petit orage, tout petit même, en comparaison de certains moments déjà prévu plus tard... Et t'inquiète pas pour le clavier, j'aurais ma boîte de mouchoirs juste à côté. Mais on a le temps de voir venir...**

 **Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Un peu avant... Cabine de Shirohige_

Bay avait laissé éclater sa colère dès que la porte s'était refermée derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait pas, malgré tout le respect qu'elle avait pour sa famille, et surtout son Oyaji, accepter qu'une enfant soit sur le Moby Dick. Qu'elle soit cataloguée comme pirate avant même qu'elle n'ait l'âge de comprendre ce que cela signifie réellement. Elle ne souhaitait pas que Lilith suive le même parcourt qu'elle. Elle, c'était différent, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Mais l'enfant pouvait vivre heureuse et en sécurité sur une des îles du Yonkou, alors elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait décidé de la garder sur le navire. Une fois qu'elle se tut l'atmosphère s'alourdit considérablement, et la bleue s'aperçut que Marco était au bord de l'explosion de sa colère. Elle avait oublié l'étrange tendresse du phénix pour la petite. Le commandant fit par lui rétorquer calmement, trop calmement. Le calme avant la tempête.

\- Bay, tu as vu l'apparence de Lilith. Combien de temps penses-tu qu'elle pourrait vivre sur une île, même sous notre protection, sans que des marchands d'esclaves ne s'en prennent à elle ?

Il fulminait, mais fit attention à ce que sa colère ne soit pas ressentie par sa compagne d'âme, affaiblissant le lien. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir avec des problèmes d'adulte. Il attendit la réponse de son amie. Dans un sens, il pouvait comprendre sa réticence. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le séparer de Lilith.

\- CA SUFFIT ! tonna soudainement leur Oyaji. Arrêtez de vous disputez, vous deux. Marco, ta sœur n'est pas au courant, elle ne peut pas comprendre. Alors calme-toi. Tu vas finir par aussi faire souffrir Lilith.

La bleue haussa un sourcil, mais s'excusa de son comportement, et le premier commandant en fit de même, essayant désespérément de ne pas s'énerver. Ce fut une émotion de sa compagne d'âme qui l'apaisa. Un fort sentiment de joie et d'amusement. Il n'arrivait plus à se sentir en colère après ça. L'avait-elle inconsciemment aidé ? Peut-être. En tout cas elle serait sûrement en train de le bouder parce que son comportement était peu adulte. Il soupira pour évacuer la tension qu'il avait accumulé et adressa un sourire d'excuse à leur alliée. Shirohige, après s'être assuré que ses deux enfants avaient cessé d'être énervé, reprit.

\- Marco, j'aimerai que tu discute avec Lilith de ce qu'elle peut et ne peut pas faire, avec ses limites. Vu le nombre de fois où elle s'est évanouie pendant ton absence parce qu'elle en faisait trop, j'ai peur pour elle. Tu voudras bien faire ça pour moi ?

Le blond blêmit. Comment ça sa petite sœur s'était évanouie ? Elle avait dû puiser énormément dans ses réserves d'énergie... Il allait lui passer un savon, il ne permettrait pas qu'elle se mette en danger sciemment ou non. Ou plutôt, il allait trouver un moyen pour qu'elle améliore son endurance. Ça devait être possible. Et limiter son utilisation de la magie. Là, elle lui en voudrait, mais c'était pour son bien...

\- Oui Oyaji, autre chose ?

\- Frederick a pris en charge à notre grand étonnement l'entraînement de Lilith pour le Haki. Il semblerait qu'il ait changé d'avis... Comme tous ceux contre la présence de la petite au demeurant. Et elle fout un bordel monstre contre Thatch, j'ai rarement autant ri gurararara !

Le commandant sourit.

\- Tant qu'ils ne s'allient pas, il y aura une paix relative sur le Moby Dick, on échappe pour le moment à pire.

Bay observait l'échange et n'y comprenait goutte. Quelque chose lui échappait à propos de l'enfant qu'elle avait rencontré, quelque chose qui lui tenaillait le ventre, comme un pressentiment. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle avait l'impression... d'avoir déjà ressenti l'aura qu'elle dégageait. Elle devait en savoir plus sur la petite aux veines argentées.

\- Quelqu'un aurait-il l'obligeance de m'expliquer ?

Le Yonkou reprit son sérieux, et entreprit d'expliquer le cas de Lilith et Marco à leur alliée. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce à la fin des explications quand un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la bleue, qui éclata ensuite de rire.

\- Nooon par Davy Jones, pauvre gamine obligé de supporter à longueur de journée un piaf super protecteur... Dis, je peux t'appeler papa-poule désormais ?

Elle se tenait les côtes à force de rire, et Shirohige devait se retenir pour ne pas en faire autant. Surtout que cela faisait grogner Marco, qui était cependant soulagé que son amie le prenne aussi bien. Peut-être même un peu trop bien, d'ailleurs. Il soupira et attendit que Bay reprenne contenance, les yeux rieurs et un léger tremblement des épaules qui indiquaient qu'elle pouvait repartir d'un moment à l'autre dans son fou rire. Tch. On se foutait vraiment souvent de lui en ce moment... Quoique pour Thatch ce soit la même chose, petit miracle qui lui remontait le moral.

\- Juste par curiosité, demanda leur alliée, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut faire avec sa magie ? À quoi ça ressemble ?

Marco recensa tout ce que la demi-elfe avait pu faire, aidé par Edward Newgate, et de l'aura colorée qui entourait ses mains quand elle utilisait son pouvoir. Bay perdit son sourire. Elle se souvenait maintenant, où elle avait sentie une empreinte semblable à celle de l'enfant. C'était pendant la guerre qui avait ravagé son île. Une personne s'était occupée de la soigner : une aura colorée avait entouré ses mains tandis que la blessure de l'enfant qu'elle était se refermait au son d'une mélopée dont elle n'avait reconnu aucun mot. Elle n'avait que dix ans à l'époque, elle pensait que c'était dû à un fruit du démon. Rien d'autre. Mais maintenant... Avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre... Son souvenir lui apparaissait sous un tout autre jour. Et pas forcément en bien. Elle tourna la tête vers Marco, et lâcha :

\- Je crois que Lilith n'est pas la seule sortcelière de notre monde.

Marco serra les dents tandis que son Oyaji croisa ses mains et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, sérieux. Il n'aimait pas cette nouvelle. De ce qu'il avait pu comprendre les sortceliers détestaient les sang-mêlés comme sa fille... Pouvaient-ils être violents avec elle ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il la protégerait, personne ne lui fera de mal, sortcelier ou non.

\- Explique, ordonna-t-il à la bleue, qui s'exécuta et leur retranscrit son souvenir.

Le blond tressaillit. Une langue que Bay n'avait pas reconnue, hein..

\- Te rappelles-tu des mots prononcés ?

Elle réfléchit un instant, puis lui donna une approximation. Cela lui suffit pourtant. Avec la mémoire de Lilith il décoda :

- **Répare et guérie pour que cette enfant ne souffre plus.** C'est du lancovien, sa langue paternelle. Il s'agit d'une formule de guérison, mais d'après ses souvenirs cette formulation est très ancienne, à son époque les sortceliers ne l'utilisent plus. C'est inquiétant...

\- Bay, ce que je vais te demander te paraîtra peut-être farfelu, mais j'aimerai que tu cherches à en savoir plus, voir même à retrouver ce sortcelier qui t'a soigné.

La bleue accepta, consciente que le Yonkou le lui demandait pour comprendre l'étendu du danger, pour Lilith comme pour l'ensemble de la famille.

Les deux affinèrent la mission quand Marco sursauta mais trop tard. Lilith venait d'entrer dans la pièce et bégaya sous l'œil désolé de son Familier :

\- Il y aurait d'autres sortceliers sur Grand Line ?

La lueur terrifiée qui passa dans son regard n'échappa à personne, sauf Frederick qui suivait l'enfant et se trouvait derrière elle. Marco s'agenouilla devant elle et la prit dans ses bras.

 _\- Et s'ils apprennent pour moi ? S'ils décident de me récupérer ? Et si..._

 _\- Idiote,_ l'interrompit-il. _Tu crois vraiment qu'on les laisserait nous prendre notre petite sœur adorée sans la défendre ? Tu fais partie de la famille, nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais, tu le sais ça, non ?_

 _\- J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas vous quitter. Nii-san..._

Le blond passa une main rassurante dans le dos de l'enfant qu'il serrait contre lui, tandis que Frederick posait une main sur son épaule.

\- Lilith, je déteste les pleurnichardes, fit sérieusement le second commandant.

Et la réplique ne tarda pas à venir.

\- J'suis pas une pleurnicharde.

\- Ouais, ouais, bien sûr, une preuve ! exigea le brun avec un micro-sourire.

Le but était de la faire sortir de ses gonds pour qu'elle en oublie ses peurs. Et même si son frère le fusilla du regard pour cette méthode qu'il trouvait barbare, elle porta ses fruits, puisque la demi-elfe releva la tête et déclara avec aplomb :

\- Tu vois bien que je ne pleure pas ! Non mais !

Un souvenir lui traversa l'esprit, et elle reprit en se tournant vers le blond :

\- Et au fait Marco, ton vice-commandant est un tricheur ! Il a triché contre moi au poker ! Il n'a aucune dignité !

Une grimace passa sur le visage de son Familier, avant d'afficher une figure effrayante.

\- Ah oui, comme ça Loki a osé recommencer...

Frederick n'aimerait pas être à la place du second de la première division dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. Parce que maintenant qu'on lui disait, c'est vrai qu'il avait interdiction de tricher – enfin, de se faire prendre à tricher serait plus correct – depuis que ses tricheries avaient mis en péril une mission de la première division... Mais Marco ne l'enverrait jamais dans une autre division, parce qu'il avait besoin des dons de météorologue de son second. Malheureusement...

Le blond mit sa compagne d'âme sur ses épaules après avoir pris congé de leur Oyaji et partit en quête de Loki, bien décidé à lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute, que non, tricher n'est pas jouer.

Le Yonkou se releva. Maintenant que tout était réglé, il allait pouvoir fêter comme il se devait le retour de ses fils au bercail. Cependant sa joie fut de courte durée quand l'un de ses fils apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, essoufflé, et annonçant :

\- Le Red Force est en vue !

Le géant soupira. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir (encore) Akagami ?

* * *

 **Akagami = le Roux**

 **Et oui, on dirait que Lilith risque de tomber nez-à-nez avec un autre Yonkou plutôt que prévu... *sifflote innocemment***

 **A la prochaine pour la suite, et n'oubliez pas le gentil petit commentaire pour l'auteur, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive !**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Allez, plus qu'une petite semaine avant les vacances ! Sauf pour les chanceux qui y sont déjà... *boude***

 **Sinon, un chapitre axé sur Shanks et pourquoi il vient voir Shirohige... Pi quelques petites révélations... Je dis ça je dis rien... *sifflote***

 **Disclaimer : à part Lilith et autres OC, je suis malheureusement dans l'obligation d'affirmer que non, One Piece ne m'appartient pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **NeferGwen : Akagami qui n'embête pas Marco, c'est un Akagami malade... Et c'est vrai que c'est un personnage que j'aime bien... Mais j'ai pas encore d'idée de fanfic avec lui (Conscience : fini d'abord celles qui sont encore en cours !)**

 **JeTapeL'Incruste : J'avais pas pensé à ce qu'il lui demande de rentrer dans son équipage... Puisqu'il refuse ce droit à Luffy qui n'a que trois ans de moins que Lilith... Puis je me suis souvenue de ce que je voulais faire ensuite... Et ça collait mieux... Donc merci de m'avoir donné l'idée ! Et pour la punition de Loki, il a de la chance, il va y échapper, merci Shanks, mais peut-être que Lilith décidera qu'il mérite sa place sur le mur de la honte... J'avoue ne pas avoir encore d'idée. Et pour les nerfs de Marco... Pauvre pitit piaf, il va encore devoir endurer pas mal... Sinon, non, il ne peut pas brûler avec ses flammes, enfin je ne crois pas, je n'aurais plus qu'à aller chercher... Pour les TPE, plus qu'une note de synthèse et tout est rendu mardi. Enfin !  
**

 **Allez, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Marco déposa Lilith à l'entrée du réfectoire et allait chercher Loki quand un de ses hommes courut vers lui.

\- Marco Taïsho, tous les commandants doivent se rassembler sur le pont, le Red Force est en vue !

Le phénix grogna. Encore ce foutu rouquin de malheur, dire qu'il avait gagné un peu de tranquillité quand celui-ci était retourné à East Blue. Maintenant il allait encore le harceler pour qu'il rejoigne son équipage. Oui mais non merci, il avait sa famille sur le Moby Dick, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'accepter. D'autant plus Lilith rentrait désormais dans l'équation, hors de question de la mettre à proximité de ce soûlard pervers. Il posa sa main sur la tête de sa compagne d'âme.

 _\- Lilith, tu vas retourner dans notre cabine et tu n'en ressors pas jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher, d'accord ?_

 _\- Oui je veux bien, mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Un autre Yonkou. Je voudrais que ton existence reste ignorée le plus longtemps possible, tu comprends ?_

Elle hocha pour acquiescer, et fila jusqu'à leur chambre. Le blond resta sur place jusqu'à ce qu'il fut sûr qu'elle lui avait obéi – normalement elle le faisait sans problème, mais la demi-elfe était trop curieuse pour son bien – et puis se dirigea sur le pont où tous les commandants étaient déjà alignés, bien que Joz lui ait laissé une place entre leur Oyaji et lui pour Marco. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête, avant de se placer. Le navire de Bay était toujours à côté du leur, et blond se demanda un instant si elle resterait pour l'entrevue avec Akagami no Shanks.

\- Pour la question que j'imagine que tu te poses, c'est non, je ne reste pas.

Il cilla à peine et se retourna pour voir la bleue lui adresser un petit sourire.

\- Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure avec Lilith, prends soin d'elle Marco, sinon je te jure que je te ferais bouffer tes plumes.

Le blond fut interloqué, quand sa compagne d'âme, qui avait suivit la conversation – il aurait dû fermer le lien pour avoir la paix – remarqua :

 _\- Si elle s'excuse tu devrais aussi le faire, nii-san... Puis je me demande bien comment elle pourrait te faire bouffer tes plumes, mais j'aimerais bien voir ça... Non, je blague t'énerve pas. Sinon dis-lui aussi de faire attention à elle. Je veux comprendre pourquoi elle ressemble à ma mère, et c'est pas si elle est six pieds sous terre que je l'apprendrai._

Il eut un petit rire – alors comme ça elle se moquait de lui... y'en à une à qui il allait apprendre à voler, foi de Zoan – et retranscrit les paroles de la demi-elfe. Enfin, sauf pour la partie sur sa mère. Il se souvint subitement de pourquoi au départ leur alliée était venue au Moby Dick.

\- Mais au fait Bay, le partage n'a pas été fait du coup yoi ?

La capitaine sauta sur son navire avant de rire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça petit poulet, Curiel et mon second s'en sont occupés.

Elle lui tira la langue pour le narguer – elle savait qu'il détestait qu'on le taquine sur son Akuma no mi – avant de lancer des ordres pour faire repartir le brise-glace. Le blond regarda le navire de la bleue s'éloigner en grommelant, il n'était définitivement PAS un poulet, pas Davy Jones ! Il sentit Lilith rire par le lien qui les liait et soupira.

 _\- Pourquoi quand c'est Thatch tu t'énerves et quand c'est Bay tu ne dis rien ?_

 _\- Ohhhh, ça te manque que je ne prenne plus ta défense ?_

 _\- Lilith..._

 _\- C'est juste que ça me dérange moins maintenant... Puis tes réactions sont assez drôles._

Il soupira à nouveau puis sourit. Vraiment, la demi-elfe était irrécupérable. Et elle lui avait paradoxalement vraiment manqué. Il s'étira avant de se remettre droit.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que l'alcoolique daigne arriver.

* * *

Akagami no Shanks fit placer une planche entre les deux navires désormais côté à côté, et des murmures s'élevèrent en le voyant. C'est vrai qu'un Yonkou qui revient avec un bras et son chapeau de paille en moins de la mer la plus calme, ç'avait de quoi donner des ambitions et nourrir pas mal de rumeurs. Il traîna un baril de saké derrière lui – toujours prévenant pour bien être reçu, le rouquin – et relâcha son Haoshoku no Haki, faisant s'effondrer les plus faibles des Shirohige Kaizoku qui avaient été trop curieux, leur Oyaji avait fait pourtant bien passer le conseil de ne pas rester sur le pont. C'était aussi une des raisons pour lequel Marco avait confiné Lilith dans leur cabine. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'évanouisse devant tant de puissance. Après elle allait mal le prendre, bien que c'était normal pour une enfant de son âge.

Le rouquin lui fit un signe de la main et le blond grimaça intérieurement.

\- Salut Marco ! Toujours pas décidé à entrer mon équipage ?

\- Même réponse que d'habitude, Akagami, yoi, il est hors de question que je quitte Oyaji.

Il tenta de le faire plier, en vain. Il sentit que sa compagne d'âme n'aimait pas que le Yonkou veuille le recruter.

 _\- Tu me promets que tu ne rejoindras jamais son équipage ?_

 _\- Pas sans que tu ne le veuilles aussi... Autrement dit, jamais_ , conclut le commandant. Il connaissait sa Lilith, elle ne pourrait pas supporter longtemps quelqu'un comme Akagami. Même Tatch lui paraîtrait plus supportable.

Akagami fit une moue déçue avant de s'asseoir face à Shirohige, et de partager le saké pour que la discussion puisse s'engager. Le premier commandant sentait que le Yonkou était venu pour une raison bien précise, mais qu'il tournait autour du pot. Les sujets abordés restaient pour le moment insignifiants, et il s'inquiétait. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu amener l'ivrogne à venir sur le Moby Dick ? Cela devait être important, voir même grave, et sans doute un sujet assez sensible. Sinon il aurait annoncé le but de cette rencontre de but en blanc. Ça n'augurait rien de bon. Tch.

Il ouvrit grand ses oreilles quand leur Oyaji demanda la raison de son bras – et de son chapeau – manquant au Roux. Qui partit dans un grand éclat de rire avant de donner une réponse énigmatique

\- Je les ai laissé pour la future génération. Mais ce n'est pas pour discuter de ça que je suis venu, Shirohige, tu t'en doutes. Des rumeurs courent depuis un certains temps dans le Shin Sekai, et si elles sont vraies tu mets ton équipage en danger.

Le Yonkou à la moustache se releva dans son siège, une lueur dangereuse dans son regard. Personne ne toucherait à sa famille.

\- Je t'écoute, Akagami.

\- Il paraît que tu gardes un enfant sur ton navire. Tu ne pourras pas toujours la protéger, elle va être un poids mort plus qu'autre chose, tu sais que Kaidou et Big Mom n'hésiteront pas à l'attaquer s'ils apprennent qu'elle est un point faible. Si c'est vrai, un conseil : débarrasse t'en. Je te dis ça parce que je t'aime bien, et tu es le seul des Yonkou pour lequel j'ai de l'estime et un certain respect.

Le silence se fit pesant, voir même menaçant, envers le jeune roux. Joz posa une main sur l'épaule de Marco pour être sûr que celui-ci ne se ruerait pas sur le manchot pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Hors de question de se séparer de Lilith, l'enfant comptait bien trop pour eux. Et puis elle était capable de se défendre avec sa magie, tout du moins de tenir jusqu'à ce qu'un des leurs lui vienne en aide. Alors l'argument ''elle sera un poids'' ne tenait pas la route. Ne tiendrait jamais la route d'ailleurs, tant qu'ils s'y mettraient tous pour l'entraîner. Le blond inspira pour retrouver son calme, et attendit la réponse de leur Oyaji, qui ne tarda pas.

\- Je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir de toi Shanks, et Lilith restera ici que ça te plaise ou non !

\- Oh, elle s'appelle Lilith ? Et elle en pense quoi, elle, de rester sur un navire pirate en risquant de mourir ? défia le roux.

 _\- Espèce de... Espèce de... Argh, j'ai même pas d'adjectif assez fort pour l'insulter !_

 _\- Lilith, me dit pas que tu espionnes ce qui ce passe à travers le lien depuis tout à l'heure ?_

Il pensait avoir affaibli le lien pour qu'elle ne sache pas ce qui se passerait. Raté, visiblement.

 _\- Si. Et j'ai deux mots à dire à cet idiot._

 _\- Non Lilith reste dans la chambre ! LILITH !_

Il n'avait plus de contact avec la demie-elfe qui avait coupé le lien. Elle allait l'entendre. La main sur l'épaule du blond resserra sa prise et Marco se tourna à demi pour croiser le regard inquiet de Joz. Il murmura :

\- Lilith est sortie, yoi.

Le troisième commandant réprima un juron, et fit passer le message dans les rangs discrètement pour que l'un de leurs frères l'arrête avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. Visiblement elle réussit à les éviter puisqu'elle finit par se retrouver sur le pont derrière le jeune Yonkou et de crier :

\- Bakagami ! Ce que j'en pense, d'être sur le Moby Dick ? C'est d'avoir trouvé une famille que je ne quitterais pour rien au monde ! Et Oyaji est le pirate le plus fort du monde ! Si lui ne peut pas me protéger, qui le pourrait ? Vous avez réfléchi avant de débiter sornettes sur sornettes, monsieur l'éponge imbibée d'alcool ?

À nouveau le silence s'abattit sur le bateau, mais pas pour la même raison. Les pirates d'Akagami et le Yonkou lui-même détaillaient la jeune fille qui lui faisait face avec tant de virulence, tandis que ses frères en restaient comme deux ronds de flan en entendant comment elle avait appelé l'un des plus grands pirates naviguant sur les mers. Elle avait osé le comparer à une éponge. Et elle l'avait surnommé Bakagami. Pas besoin d'être une lumière pour comprendre que c'était la contraction de ''baka'' et d'Akagami. Il manquait définitivement une case à leur petite sœur. Et ils l'adoraient comme ça. Bon par contre, au vu du regard noir de Marco, la Brindille allait se faire punir... Et pas qu'un peu. C'est vrai qu'elle venait de se mettre délibérément en danger. Les pirates posèrent leur main sur leurs armes respectifs, prêts à défendre leur petite sœur si le rouquin ou un de ses hommes se montrait menaçant envers elle.

Le pirate roux se retourna vers l'enfant qui venait de l'apostropher et la détailla. La pensée qu'elle était très mignonne traversa son esprit, avant de froncer imperceptiblement les sourcils. Une peau aussi noir que l'ébène, des veines argentées, et des pupilles verticales comme celles des chats... Il avait peur de comprendre. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'aucune fugue ne lui avait été communiqué, il fallait qu'il demande confirmation à son second. Surtout qu'il n'avait jamais aperçu la petite fille auparavant. Il finit par lui demander de répéter comment elle l'avait appelé.

\- Vous êtes sourd en plus ? rétorqua-t-elle en levant un sourcil dans l'imitation parfaite de la mimique du premier commandant. Bah ça promet...

Il la fixa interloqué, avant d'éclater de rire, la gamine ne manquait pas d'air ! Il reprit difficilement son sérieux. Avec un caractère pareil, ce serait drôle de la voir à l'âge adulte...

\- Tu veux pas venir dans mon équipage ? demanda-t-il.

La tête de l'enfant était tout simplement à s'écrouler de rire, vu l'air ébahi qu'elle tirait, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et ne réponde d'une voix glaciale :

\- Non, y'a pas moyen que je puisse supporter votre figure d'abruti mal fini de mon plein gré, Monsieur.

Le rouquin eut une grimace trop rapide pour être perçue, et grogna mentalement. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose que l'enfant reste ici, néanmoins il décida d'abandonner pour le moment, Shirohige faisait bien ce qu'il voulait. Il se releva rapidement et s'excusa de son intervention maladroite auprès du Yonkou adverse. Il remonta sur son navire mais avant de lever l'ancre il se tourna vers la demie-elfe qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- On se reverra gamine, essaye de grandir d'ici là.

\- Je suis pas petite ! rétorqua-t-elle, vexée.

Le jeune Yonkou s'esclaffa, avant de retourner sur son navire et de lever l'ancre. À peine fut-il partit que son sourire s'effaça. Par Davy Jones, maintenant il en était sûre, cette peau noire et ces veines argentées...

\- Ben, Silmarien n'a pas communiqué de fugue, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non Shanks.

\- Alors direction l'île Castamir les gars. Va falloir prévenir l'ancêtre qu'une autre Porte a merdé... Et qu'une Autremondienne se retrouve, oh joie, sur le navire de Shirohige...

\- Tu crois qu'elle va piquer une crise de magie en apprenant qu'il s'agit en prime d'une elfe ? ricana son second en le voyant se décomposer à cette idée.

Oh non, Silmarien n'allait pas apprécier... Pourquoi son capitaine, puis lui avaient accepté de placer Castamir sous leur protection déjà ?

* * *

 **Dois-je préparer le bouclier à tomates ?**

 **En tout cas vous pouvez toujours faire des hypothèses sur la suite, je ne dirais rien ! Je resterais muette comme une tombe !**

 **Et puis, comme vous le savez, je suis reviewvore... et écrire me demande beaucoup d'énergie... alors s'il vous plaît, DES REVIEWS, DES REVIEWS !**

 **à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

 **J'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne semaine ? Moi elle est super, parce que je suis enfin en vacances ! C'est pas juste d'être les derniers...**

 **Chapitre sur la réaction de Marco... J'attends vos réactions à la fin, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire...**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Oda, mais on ne touche pas à mes OC !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **NeferGwen : en fait c'est plutôt Marco qui va essayer de se racheter... Et c'est vrai que Lilith a du cran, mais c'est aussi parce qu'elle ne mesure pas toutes les réactions que peuvent avoir ses paroles, elle est trop jeune et assez naïve du monde qui l'entoure, vu qu'elle pense ses actions comme si elle était encore sur Autremonde... Forcément, insulter quelqu'un n'a pas les mêmes impacts. Sur Autremonde, on ne tue pas pour une insulte, normalement - y'a toujours des gens psychopathes - et certainement pas un enfant. Voilà pour la petite explication...**

 **JeTapeL'Incruste : Oh mais Shirohige ne va pas être au courant du passage sur cette île de Shanks ! Et pour ce qu'il y a dessus... Patience, patience, tu le sauras dans deux semaines... Et le roux n'a rien dit parce qu'il ignore de quoi est exactement au courant Newgate à propos de Lilith. Et il ne peut pas le crier sur tous les toits.**

 **Plop59 : Je ne mange pas mes lecteurs, j'apprécie juste ma dose hebdomadaire de reviews, en général ça ne tue pas XD ! Et la cohabitation avec Ace... Disons que ça va être... explosif.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une fois que le Yonkou adverse fut reparti, Shirohige ordonna à tout le monde de retourner à sa tâche, sauf Lilith. La demi-elfe s'avança, commençant à comprendre qu'elle se ferait sans doute punir pour ses paroles déplacées. Elle ouvrit son esprit vers Marco qui la rejeta brutalement. Affolée, elle le chercha des yeux, avant de croiser son regard glacé. Il n'avait pas aimé son intervention et le lui faisait bien comprendre. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Elle avait juste défendue sa place sur le Moby Dick, alors pourquoi son Familier était aussi froid avec elle ? Elle essaya encore et encore de rentrer en communication avec le blond tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers son Oyaji, mais le commandant avait coupé le lien entre eux. Il adressa un signe de tête au Yonkou avant de se mettre en mouvement. Il passa juste à côté d'elle sans lui adresser le moindre regard, comme si elle était invisible. Ce rejet faisait mal. Slurk, elle avait l'impression de revenir au temps, qui lui paraissait si lointain, où elle refusait le lien de toutes ses forces, pour ne pas priver de sa liberté le pirate. Son cœur était compressé dans un étau, il lui semblait qu'on le lui déchirait en deux. Elle fixa le blond rentrer dans le ventre du navire, les poings serrés. Ce fut un toussotement du géant qui la fit se retourner.

\- Oui Oyaji ? répondit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix.

La petite paraissait si vulnérable, si perdue sur le pont que le géant n'eut pas à cœur de la disputer, Marco la punissait déjà bien assez, voir même cruellement.

\- Viens là ma fille, fit-il doucement en tapotant ses genoux.

Il l'aida à monter, puis essuya délicatement les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder des yeux de l'enfant.

\- Pourquoi Marco, il me rejette ? demanda-t-elle tristement. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Le géant soupira. Il avait bien sa petite idée.

\- Je crois qu'il a eu peur pour toi, maintenant que ton existence est confirmée près d'un autre Yonkou de mots à cause de ton intervention, tu es plus en danger, surtout s'il décide d'en parler et de confirmer les rumeurs. Je pense simplement qu'il t'en veut un peu, mais que si tu t'excuses ça devrait lui passer, d'accord ?

La demi-elfe baissa la tête.

\- Et si ce n'était pas ça ?

Ce fut un simple murmure, mais Shirohige entendit quand même et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ? Il posa sa main dans le dos de sa fille tout en lui posant la question.

\- Et s'il ne m'aimait plus ? répondit-elle.

\- On n'arrête pas d'aimer une personne pour ça, Lilith, soupira le géant. Comment peux-tu le penser ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Elle releva la tête avant de se mordre la lèvre, tremblante, comme pour retenir ses sanglots. Et ce qu'elle chuchota le fit gronder. Qui ? Qui lui avait dit ça ? Qui pouvait mettre ce genre d'idées dans l'esprit d'une gamine de dix ans ? S'il la trouvait, il se promettait de lui faire passer un très mauvais moment. Il prit le temps de rassurer sa fille.

\- Personne n'arrêtera de t'aimer juste parce que tu dépasses parfois les limites. Oui, tu n'as pas obéi à un ordre de Marco, et ce n'est pas quelque chose de bien, donc il t'en veux, mais il t'aime toujours. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dans une famille, on n'abandonne personne. Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais pas mal de bêtise comme tout enfant de ton âge qu'on va cesser de t'aimer. Ignore ceux qui disent le contraire. Ta sœur, ton parrain ou ta marraine ont-ils cessé de t'aimer après tes multiples blagues, ou quand tu n'obéissais pas ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

\- Alors pourquoi penses-tu que nous si ?

\- Parce que... Parce que vous n'êtes pas obligés de prendre soin de moi. Vous n'avez aucune obligation, vous pouvez m'abandonner sur la première île que vous croisez. Vous... Vous n'avez aucun lien avec moi.

Une lueur meurtrière passa dans les yeux du Yonkou qui attira contre son torse l'enfant pour la rassurer. S'il tenait l'enfoiré qui avait pu raconter toutes ces salades à sa fille... Son espérance de vie se verrait considérablement raccourcie. En fait, heureusement pour lui qu'il devait se trouver hors de sa portée.

Le géant se reprit et adressa un sourire bienveillant à l'enfant serrée contre lui avant de désigner le bracelet gravé de sa marque sur le bras de Lilith.

\- Si, tu as un lien avec moi, avec nous, même s'il n'est pas sang. Personne d'autre que mes enfants peuvent porter l'emblème de notre famille. Tu es ma fille. Ne l'oublie jamais. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un de notre famille avec toi, tu ne seras jamais seule, personne ici ne t'abandonnera. C'est une promesse.

La petite fille renifla, puis s'essuya le nez de sa manche. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire. L'une des elfes les plus influentes – et les plus conservatrices – de son monde, É'rée, l'avait toujours rabaissée quand elle la croisait dans les couloirs du Château Vivant de Travia. Elle lui avait toujours asséné qu'elle finirait seule, que personne ne pourrait jamais aimer une demi-elfe aussi trouillarde qu'elle, qu'elle n'était bonne qu'à être inférieure aux elfes purs. Dans d'autres termes, d'accord, mais l'enfant n'était pas idiote au point de ne pas s'apercevoir quand on l'insultait tout en sous-entendus. Elle se pelotonna contre le géant et demanda d'une toute petite voix si elle pouvait rester là pendant un moment. Il acquiesça, et sa fille lui adressa un sourire un peu forcé.

Non, vraiment, s'il mettait la main sur le responsable des pensées négatives de son enfant, il se promettait de lui faire payer.

* * *

Thatch qui se trouvait près d'eux pendant la discussion serra les poings, la rage au ventre. Il avait envie de serrer sa petite sœur dans ses bras tout en la réconfortant. Il voulait la voir sourire et s'amuser, même à ses dépends, parce que c'était la seule chose qui lui allait. Il ne voulait pas la savoir triste ou en colère. Il allait sonner les cloches au piaf, qui ne devait même pas avoir conscience de ce qu'il se passait, à tout les coups. Il se dirigea résolument vers la cabine de son frère, grommelant contre l'idiotie de celui-ci. Il ne toqua même pas avant d'entrer, mais se stoppa brusquement en voyant le blond.

Il était assis sur son lit, ses bras entourant ses jambes, la tête sur ses genoux. Le cuisinier s'approcha doucement pour ne pas le surprendre, tout ressentiment contre son frère envolé. Le blond ne pleurait pas, mais c'était tout comme, pour ceux comme Thatch qui le connaissait bien. Il s'assit à côté du phénix et passa son bras autour de son épaule, l'invitant à se confier.

\- J'ai peur, Thatch. J'ai peur qu'on ne puisse pas la protéger, qu'elle meurt à cause de nous ou qu'elle... subisse les mêmes tourments que nous, yoi, murmura le premier commandant.

Façon détournée de parler de l'esclavage que les deux avaient connu. Thatch ne dit rien, laissant son ami s'épancher, néanmoins comprenant ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Je suis terrifié rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle puisse se faire blesser, yoi, ou qu'elle finisse... qu'elle finisse par regretter le lien qu'il s'est formé entre elle et moi.

Ah. La hantise du rejet. Finalement ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés, ils avaient autant peur l'un que l'autre de finir abandonné. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'aide pour admettre que le lien qui les unissaient ne se déferait jamais, et qu'ils ne seraient jamais seuls aussi longtemps qu'ils vivraient.

\- Marco... Lilith est en train de penser la même chose. Elle est également terrifiée à l'idée que tu l'ais ignorée parce que tu ne l'aimerais plus, selon elle.

Le blond se releva brusquement, paniqué. Il avait coupé le lien pour que sa sœur d'âme ne ressente pas ses émotions négatives afin qu'elle ne souffre pas justement, maintenant qu'il avait découvert que cela leur faisait mal seulement quand le lien était encore frais. Et il avait provoqué tout le contraire.

\- C'est une blague yoi ?!

Le regard de Thatch parlait pour lui. Le phénix pâlit avant de jurer et de se ruer dans le couloir pour rejoindre le pont. Le cuisinier soupira, il fallait que ces deux-là se rendent compte de l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement, sinon ils souffriraient tous les deux comme aujourd'hui. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, il allait les aider...

* * *

Marco apparut devant son Oyaji, légèrement essoufflé. Le géant lui adressa un regard bienveillant mais néanmoins sévère. Il n'oubliait pas que si son fils n'avait pas été aussi froid avec sa petite sœur, celle-ci ne serait pas senti mise à l'écart. Cependant rien qu'à voir comment il couvait des yeux Lilith qui se trouvait sur ses genoux, il eut un doux sourire. Son fils aimait trop la demi-elfe pour lui faire volontairement du mal. Lilith en voyant son Familier eut un pincement au cœur, et se retint de croiser les orbes bleus qui lui étaient si familières, redoutant d'apercevoir une émotion qui la conforterait dans l'idée que Marco ne l'aimait pas.

 _\- Lilith, je suis désolé. S'il te plaît excuse-moi. Je ne pensais pas..._

 _\- Tu ne pensais pas quoi ?_ fit-elle amère. _Que je pourrais me sentir blessée si tu m'ignorais ? Que je pourrais me sentir..._

 _\- Je t'interdis de prononcer ce mot Lilith, jamais je ne le ferais. Jamais._

 _\- Ne jamais dire jamais_ , ricana-t-elle. _Comment tu peux me promettre que je ne me retrouverais jamais seule ?_

 _\- Tant que j'existerais, je ne te permettrais pas d'être seule. Va falloir que tu me supportes jusqu'à ma mort,_ dit-il avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

La demi-elfe se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait du mal à le croire.

\- S _i tu le veux bien,_ rajouta-t-il après un instant de silence.

Il lui envoya par le lien ses propres doutes, sa propre insécurité, espérant qu'ainsi elle comprenne qu'il n'avait pas voulu la blesser et qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle.

Le Yonkou soupira en voyant que la gamine ne réagissait toujours pas avec cet échange muet, il avait des enfants têtus et un peu idiot, tout de même. Il poussa délicatement la petite fille sur ses genoux. Elle releva son visage vers lui.

\- Va le rejoindre, tu vois bien qu'il s'en veux, rassure-le.

Elle acquiesça discrètement, puis descendit de ses genoux pour se jeter dans les bras de son compagnon d'âme.

 _\- Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû rester dans la cabine._

 _\- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, après tout je ne t'ai pas expliqué clairement ce que tu avais fait de mal, et finalement j'étais plus en colère contre moi que contre toi._

 _\- T'es pardonné_ , bougonna la fillette, toute heureuse de sentir la chaleur réconfortant du phénix.

Elle se sentit soulevé de terre, et Marco la plaça sur son dos.

 _\- Accroche-toi_ , lui intima-t-il gentiment.

 _\- Hein ? Mais pourqu... aaAAAH !_

Le blond venait de transformer ses bras en ailes et de prendre son envol avant de se transformer entièrement et de prendre de l'altitude. La petite fille entoura de ses bras le cou de son Familier pour ne pas tomber. Elle éternua, le nez chatouillé par les douces plumes bleues et dorées de son familier.

 _\- Tu sais, tu peux regarder le paysage, tu ne tomberas pas._

Elle releva doucement la tête et se pencha délicatement sur le côté. Le vent lui fouetta le visage, ses cheveux voletant en tout sens, et elle aperçut en bas le Moby Dick, qui lui paraissait tellement petit vu d'ici. Elle affermit le lien entre eux, et ressentit toute la liberté que ressentait Marco en ce moment même, et elle put enfin faire vraiment la rencontre du Zoan du commandant. Avant c'était toujours plus une sensation qu'une vraie présence comme en cet instant. Et la sensation était grisante, elle était l'oiseau, elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec son compagnon d'âme. Celui-ci monta encore plus haut vers les nuages, elle ne sentait même pas le froid qui commençait à mordre ses joues, insensible. Elle finit par décrocher ses bras et les étendit, voulant toucher les nuages. Elle finit par en attraper un bout, qui s'effilocha dans sa main, désormais humide, et s'étonna. Elle sentit ricaner Marco et tenta de s'expliquer.

 _\- Bah oui, quoi, j'ai toujours cru que la texture des nuages, c'était comme les barbes à papa..._

Cette fois le phénix rit franchement, puis redescendit calmement pour revenir au navire. Peut-être que quand Lilith serait plus grande ils resteraient plus longtemps là-haut, mais il verrait ça plus tard. Pour le moment seul lui importait l'immense joie qu'il ressentait venant de la fillette. Il avait trouvé un moyen de lui redonner le sourire, et se promit de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'il ne disparaisse jamais de ses lèvres.

* * *

 **... Une petite review s'il vous plaît ?**

 **Sinon on se dit à vendredi prochain, pour enfin avoir la punition de Loki...**

 **Petit indice : Carotte.**

 **Si vous arrivez à trouver la punition exacte, vous pourrez me demander un omake de votre choix sur l'histoire... Allez, à vos neurones !**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, qui fait presque trois mille mots, les vacances font du bien ;)**

 **Au départ j'étais partie pour me fixer uniquement sur la blague contre Loki sur ce chapitre... Et au final ça n'est qu'une petite partie du chapitre... Mais je ne pense pas que ça dérange beaucoup de monde, vu que c'est du coup un chapitre plus long que prévu...**

 **En tout cas vous m'avez vraiment fait marrer pour les blagues, j'étais écroulée devant mon écran en lisant vos reviews, ça fait un bien fou. La seule à avoir trouvé la bonne réponse est NeferGwen (pi en plus c'est pile ça, on lit dans mon esprit ou quoi ?), bien que JeTapeL'Incruste ne soit pas passé loin... Alors oui, Loki va devoir porter un tenue de bunny. (bunny=lapin=carotte; voilà pour l'indice de merde...). Comme prévu NeferGwen tu peux me demander un omake de ton choix !**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Oda et mes OCs à moi, pas touche !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Phoenix penna : j'ai une question... Comment peut-on torturer avec des carottes ? Bon sang, en lisant ta review j'étais plié en deux devant mon ordi, même mon frère m'a prit pour une folle à rigoler toute seule... (Conscience : enfin c'est pas la première fois, il est habitué depuis le temps...)**

 **Plop59 : Hé non, Marco ne va pas se prendre pour un lapin... C'est déjà un piaf, qu'est ce que tu veux, il ne peut pas faire tout le bestiaire de Grand Line... *voit arriver un phénix très en colère* NOOON Marco je jure que je t'ai pas traité de poulet ! *échappe aux serres du commandant* Sinon je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à faire un chapitre émouvant, ça m'a donné du fil à retordre, à bientôt ! *fuit devant un blond en colère***

 **xstorm007 : Non, rien de tout ça, même si connaissant Lilith elle aurait pu avoir ces idées...**

 **NeferGwen : Euh... Pour le tour sur le dos de Marco ça va être un peu compliqué... Mais c'est vrai que ça doit être trop cool ! Et effectivement tu as raison, Loki va devoir porter une tenue de bunny-boy... Il va pas apprécier... Surtout que le Mur gardera sa honte à tout jamais MOUAHAHAHAHA ! Sinon comme dit dans l'intro comme tu as trouvé la punition tu peux me demander un omake sur la fanfic.**

 **JeTapeL'Incruste : En fait, ça part surtout en sucette parce qu'ils ont des caractères et une éducation** **assez différents, et que du coup l'autre ne comprend pas forcément leur réaction, donc forcément ça leur pose quelques problèmes... Mais ils s'aiment et ça ne changera pas. Si Marco va se retrouver sur le mur ? Sûrement, mais pas à cause de Lilith. Et sa vengeance sera... sans aucun doute mémorable, on verra bien.  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La fête battait son plein sur le Moby Dick, et Marco fut heureux de savoir Lilith endormie dans son lit, exténuée par sa journée épuisante, plutôt que sur le pont. Il y avait beaucoup trop de bruit – et de monde – pour que sa petite sœur se sente à son aise. Il lui fallait encore du chemin à parcourir pour qu'elle s'intègre totalement dans la famille, elle avait encore trop peur d'être abandonnée, et il venait seulement de le comprendre. Il allait demander à son Oyaji de ne pas l'envoyer en mission pendant un certain temps, il voulait être là pour aider la demie-elfe à s'adapter. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir son regard blessé comme tout à l'heure. Bon sang, ça lui avait fait tellement mal. Il soupira puis s'accouda contre la rambarde, observant avec un petit sourire ses frères plus très sobres à cette heure avancée danser et chanter des chansons paillardes. Oui, aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne laisserait jamais Lilith rester lors d'une fête avant un trèèèèèès long moment. Elle était encore si pure et innocente...

Son regard s'arrêta soudainement sur une silhouette familière qui le fit ricaner. Il avait renoncé à punir Loki quand sa compagne d'âme avait promis de s'en occuper elle-même de façon à ce qu'il sache dorénavant ce qui l'attendrait s'il était à nouveau pris à tricher. Il ignorait ce qu'elle avait prévue, peut-être n'avait-elle pas encore d'idée mais il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser. Il ricana à nouveau tout en observant son second. Oh oui, il avait hâte de voir sa tête...

Une ou deux heures plus tard, tandis que la fête commençait à se calmer puisque la plupart de ses frères s'étaient endormis sur le pont, éméchés, Marco hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Devait-il rester comme à son habitude jusqu'à la fin pour surveiller tout ce petit monde ou pouvait-il retourner dans sa cabine et aller dormir après avoir refilé cette corvée ? Mine de rien, cette histoire l'avait pas mal fatigué lui aussi. Il bâilla discrètement, sauf que quelqu'un s'en aperçut.

\- Oh, petit poussin Marco est fatigué ?

Il aurait reconnu cette petite voix moqueuse – aussi petite que celle à qui elle appartenait, soit dit en passant – entre mille, et il tourna légèrement la tête vers la commandante de la quatorzième.

\- Haruta, qu'est-ce que tu me veux yoi ?

Il n'avait même pas l'envie de répondre à sa provocation, et la brunette dut s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle le prit par le bras et le traîna à l'intérieur du navire.

\- Hey, yoi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je t'empêche te de torturer les méninges pendant des heures comme tu sais si bien le faire, répondit-elle avec amusement, et le blond s'aperçut qu'elle l'avait tiré jusqu'à sa cabine.

Il lui jeta un regard étonné, auquel elle répondit par un grognement exaspéré.

\- Tu semblait épuisé, et comme tu as des tendances masochistes je parie que tu serais quand même resté jusqu'au bout pour veiller sur tout le monde. Alors même si ça part d'une bonne intention c'est un non catégorique. Tu vas aller dormir pour être en forme demain, et éviter à Lilith de faire des cauchemars. Depuis que sa peluche vivante ne dort plus avec elle ça lui arrive parfois, sous-entendit-elle lourdement.

\- Quels genres de...

\- Je t'en parlerai demain, va dormir frangin, lui intima-t-elle en souriant un peu.

\- Hey, un peu de respect pour ton aîné gamine yoi, ça ne te ferait pas de mal.

\- J'ai vingt-cinq ans, je ne suis pas une gamine, contra-t-elle.

\- J'en ai cinq de plus que toi donc si, tu es une gamine à mes yeux, yoi, surtout que tu as le même âge mental que Li...

\- Suffit vous deux ! ordonna une voix derrière eux en chuchotant. Vous allez finir par réveiller la petite si vous continuez.

Ils se retournèrent, gênés, pour faire face à un Izou pas très content qui les foudroyait tout deux du regard. Ils firent une petite mine repentie qui fit secouer la tête au travesti, désespéré.

\- Haruta a raison Marco, reprit-il, tu devrais aller dormir.

Le blond acquiesça, et poussa la porte avant que ses lèvres ne forme un sourire attendri devant le spectacle tout mignon qu'offrait inconsciemment sa compagne d'âme. Elle s'était recroquevillée sous les draps, et elle suçait son pouce, un léger rayon de lune faisant scintiller ses veines d'argent. Son visage était détendu, vierge de tout tracas, et le cœur de Marco fondit devant Lilith.

\- Trop mignonne, murmura derrière lui la petite commandante qui avait passé sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Faut prendre une photo, déclara-t-elle.

\- Elle va nous tuer, yoi, chuchota Marco tandis qu'Izou allait chercher un appareil photo dans sa chambre.

Mais elle était tellement adorable comme ça, ce serait un vrai crime de ne pas faire en profiter toute la famille. Le travesti revint rapidement et prit un cliché avant que lui et Haruta ne laisse le blond tout seul dans sa cabine. Il prit une chaise abandonnée dans un coin de la pièce et vint s'asseoir à côté du lit, observant la sortcelière dormir. C'était apaisant. Cependant la petite dut sentir sa présence puisqu'elle se retourna dans son sommeil en murmurant son prénom. Il eut un fin sourire et se déshabilla rapidement avant de se glisser entres les draps. Automatiquement Lilith vint se pelotonner contre lui, abandonnant son pouce pour son doudou préféré. Dire qu'il croyait qu'Haruta plaisantait en le traitant de peluche vivante... Il l'entoura de ses bras et ferma les yeux, se laissant doucement glisser dans le sommeil, souhaitant que Lilith grandisse le plus lentement possible pour pouvoir encore profiter de ce moment-là avec elle.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Marco fut réveillé par un bruit sourd, et encore plongé dans un demi-sommeil tâta la place à côté de lui. Vide. Un long chapelet de juron retentit dans son esprit, et il eut un petit rire.

 _\- Encore vaincue par les lois de l'attraction yoi Lilith ?_

Seul un grommellement lui répondit. Il se leva et rejoignit sa compagne d'âme, toujours affalée sur le sol, bien tentée de se rendormir.

 _\- Allez, debout, faut que tu prennes ta douche, yoi,_ lui intima-t-il doucement.

 _\- J'ai sommeil..._ bâilla-t-elle.

Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage du blond. Il était tellement tenté de l'embêter...

 _\- Je te laisse trois secondes pour te lever, yoi. Un..._

 _\- Et il se passe quoi si je ne le suis pas ?_

 _\- Deux..._ continua-t-il, imperturbable.

- _Hey, Marco, rep !_

 _\- Trois. Je t'avais prévenue, yoi._

Il fondit sur l'enfant et la chatouilla sur les côtes, la faisant rire aux éclats, et elle finit par se rendre, à bout de souffle. Elle était réveillée, finalement. Elle lui tira la langue et prit des affaires propres dans l'armoire avant d'aller prendre sa douche. Elle en ressortit rapidement, sachant que son Familier râlait quand elle passait trop de temps sous l'eau – une histoire de réserve d'eau disponible, et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle ponctionne toute l'eau chaude – et lui signala qu'elle devait aller trouver Haruta. Le blond lui fit signe qu'il avait enregistré l'information, et Lilith sortit dans le couloir avant de remonter jusqu'au niveau de la porte de la petite commandante. Elle toqua, et une voix ensommeillée lui dit d'attendre un peu. Elle obéit, et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Haruta aux cheveux en bataille.

\- Qu'est c'que t'veux Lilith ? fit-elle en bâillant.

\- Me venger de Loki.

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux de la brune, qui eut un immense sourire.

\- Oooh, et je suppose que j'ai un rôle à jouer ?

\- Disons que j'aurais besoin de ton aide... et de celle d'Izou.

Là, la commandante haussa un sourcil. Qu'avait inventé l'enfant ? La demi-elfe lui fit signe de se baisser et elle lui chuchota le plan à l'oreille. Haruta la regarda bouche grande ouverte, et un ange passa. Puis tout un troupeau. Avant que la brune ne se mette à chuchoter, choquée :

\- Non mais comment tu connais ça toi ? Par Davy Jones, j'suis même pas sûr que c'est pu traverser l'esprit de notre commandant-banane pervers ! Surtout pour faire une blague ! Et y'a de grande chance pour qu'Izou refuse !

\- En fait non, si on trouve un compromis qui lui plairait.

\- Quel genre de... Elle vit la malice dans les yeux de l'enfant et eut peur de comprendre. Ah non. Je ne suis pas le compromis Lilith. Surtout que je sais ce que va me demander Izou alors c'est non.

\- S'il te plaît ! supplia la plus jeune avec les yeux larmoyants.

La commandante tenta de résister puis céda. Elle n'arrivait pas à résister à la bouille adorable de Lilith. Puis ce qu'elle projetait de faire... D'accord, elle trouvait que ça relevait du génie, mais n'empêche qu'elle était bien trop jeune pour en avoir entendu parler. Elle insista pour savoir où la petite avait trouvée l'idée, et celle-ci se renfrogna en lâchant :

\- C'est ma sœur qu'avait fait la blague à un de ses profs qui l'avait fait chier. Elle a une quinzaine d'années de plus que moi, alors elle a une plus grande expérience.

Intérieurement la commandante soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était pas un de leur frère qui avait malencontreusement laissé échappé le mot, sinon elle n'osait pas imaginer comment aurait réagi Marco. Extérieurement elle eut un sourire abusé, elle qui s'était promis de ne jamais, au grand jamais se laisser faire par Izou, allait rompre cette promesse pour la petite. En fait, elle acceptait non seulement parce que l'idée était monumentale, mais aussi parce qu'elle savait que la photo de l'enfant endormie allait bientôt circuler sur tout le navire... Autant se mettre dans ses bonnes grâces tout de suite. La gamine la tira par la main et la traîna vers la cabine d'Izou.

Son plan de vengeance était en marche.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Enfin. Le grand jour de la vengeance était arrivé. Lilith avait mis du temps à maîtriser le sort de façon informulé mais grâce à l'aide d'Izou elle y était parvenue. Loki allait payer, Loki allait souffrir. Un ricanement diabolique sortit de sa bouche, et les pirates qui se trouvaient autour d'elle secouèrent la tête, avant de réfléchir sur qui la blague de la demi-elfe allait tomber. Des paris se firent, et Haruta en profita pour arrondir son pécule. Après tout, elle connaissait la pauvre victime, il fallait en profiter, non ? Elle prit un raccourci, sachant que la gamine voulait utiliser son sort sur le pont, et ne voulant manquer cela pour rien au monde.

Le pont à cette heure avancée de la journée était assez rempli, il y avait même des infirmières auprès de leur Oyaji, comme Lorelei à qui elle fit un discret signe de la main, cependant Lilith repéra rapidement la grande carrure du second de son Familier. Elle le visa du doigt, et activa sa magie. Un rayon bleu et or serpenta sur le pont avant d'atteindre sa cible. Et à sa plus grande joie, Loki se retrouva affublé d'un costume de bunny. Si, si, un costume rouge avec des oreilles assorties et une mignonne petite queue blanche. Elle avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à lui donner des bas en résille.

Le silence se fit sur le pont, alors que tout le monde s'arrêtait peu à peu pour observer en ricanant la victime. Loki cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt soudain de ses frères sur lui. Jusqu'à ce que Lorelei explose de rire en premier, n'y tenant plus, et les autres suivirent rapidement. Le météorologue fronça les sourcils puis blêmit, aillant peur de comprendre. Il baissa très lentement les yeux sur lui-même pour découvrir l'ampleur de la farce. Le rouge lui monta rapidement aux joues, autant de colère que de honte, avant qu'il ne hurle :

\- LILITH JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

La demi-elfe n'obéit pas, au contraire elle se carapata à tout vitesse du pont, se demandant soudain où elle pourrait aller pour échapper à la rage du lapin. Pas l'infirmerie, ni la cabine de Marco, ce seraient les premiers endroits que le second vérifierait. Pareil pour la chambre des autres commandants. La bibliothèque ? C'est un endroit désert, alors il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il aille voir par là-bas aussi. Oh si, elle avait une idée. Elle prit la directions des dortoirs communs, et alla frapper à celui de la seconde division, espérant qu'il y ait quelqu'un. Au moins elle pourrait apprendre à connaître plus de ses frères. Ce fut Patrick qui lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonjour Brindille, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

La fillette grimaça au surnom, avant de répondre d'un air angélique qu'elle voulait simplement visiter un peu plus le navire. Le blond leva un sourcil, narquois.

\- Bien sûr, et je suis le roi Neptune. Sérieusement, tu pensais que j'allais gober ça venant de toi, qui essaye de fuir le contact humain ?

\- Je ne le fuis pas, je m'en protège, répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

Le blond soupira, avant de se décaler, la laissant rentrer. Ils n'étaient que cinq, en se comptant, à être resté dans le dortoir pour soit ranger un peu le bazar, soit dans le cas de deux d'entre eux, de finir de décuver.

La fillette observa attentivement les lieux. C'était une cinquantaine de doubles couchettes superposées, réparties de chaque côté de la pièce, et chacune était séparé par des étagères fermées, qui devaient contenir les affaires des pirates. Vers le fond de la pièce il y avait un grand espace de dégagé devant une porte, et quatre pirates – trois hommes et une femme – avaient devant eux et dans leurs mains des cartes, avec un espace entre deux de ses frères qui devait être la place de Pat'. Ils la fixaient avec attention. Elle se présenta, et il le firent à leur tour. Celui juste en face d'elle était celui qui semblait le plus vieux, et le plus austère. C'était un gaillard vigoureux, aux yeux noirs surmontés de sourcils broussailleux, aux cheveux poivre et sel coupés court sauf une mèche qui était nattée, et qui ne souriait pas. Il se présenta d'une voix bourrue comme étant Naik, le second de Frederick. Comparé à lui, les trois autres semblaient plus jeunes, et aussi plus sympathiques. Le petit roux à la gauche de Naik lui sourit, creusant des fossettes, et ses yeux améthystes soulignés de cernes brillèrent. Il se décala et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle s'exécuta, Patrick se réinstallant à sa place, et le rouquin se présenta comme Judicaël.

\- Mais par pitié, ne m'appelle jamais comme ça, raccourcie en Jud. S'il te plaît, supplia-t-il en lui faisant des yeux de chiot abandonné, la faisant rire. Sinon, reprit-il plus sérieusement, je te présente aussi Reda et Hanane, ils sont frère et sœur.

Elle dévisagea les deux personnes à la peau brune, pas autant que la sienne, cependant assez foncée. Si Jud ne lui avait pas dit elle n'aurait jamais cru que les deux pirates partageaient le même sang. Hanane était petite, svelte, alerte, les cheveux noirs ramenés en une natte sur son épaule droite et les yeux gris clairs comme le ciel un jour de pluie et lui adressait un sourire un peu timide mais chaleureux, tandis que son frère était un homme grand, assez fin, mais musclé, à l'air rébarbatif, chauve, et aux yeux en amande noirs d'orage, qui lui adressa un grognement en guise de bonjour. Un cri vint cependant perturber cette présentation.

\- OU SE CACHE CETTE GAMINE DE MALHEUR !

Les pirates de la secondes division fixèrent l'enfant, posant silencieusement la question. Qu'avait-elle donc encore fait ? Lilith se tassa sur elle-même, tandis que Hanane et Jud laissèrent échapper un ricanement. Ce fut Pat' qui posa la question, et l'enfant répondit :

\- Je me suis juste vengée. Ça lui apprendra à tricher.

\- Oh, et comment ? s'enquit-il, curieux, et surtout pour savoir à quoi il avait échappé.

Lilith murmura une phrase que le blond ne comprit pas, recouvert par le bruit de la porte du dortoir qui s'ouvrait. Il se retourna et ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur son commandant qui avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, les épaules tremblantes, comme secouées d'un rire contenu. Le commandant reprit un instant son sérieux avant de repasser la tête à l'extérieur pour crier que Lilith ne se trouvait pas le dortoir de la seconde division avant de rentrer puis de fermer la porte derrière lui, et d'éclater de rire. Patrick reposa la question à la petite fille, et ce fut Frederick qui répondit entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Elle a déguisé Loki avec un costume de bunny !

Le blond reporta son attention sur la petite qui sifflota, l'air innocent, alors que ses frères la regardaient choqués, tandis qu'Hanane gloussait. Lilith était irrécupérable, et ils l'adoraient comme ça.

Cependant une menace invisible, tel une épée de Damoclès, commençait à peser sur la demi-elfe...

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a fait rire... Sinon le prochain chapitre sera centré sur Shanks et cette fameuse île de Castamir... Je n'en dit pas plus :)**

 **A la semaine prochaine donc, et laissez donc quelques reviews pour nourrir une auteur affamée !**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

 **Comme promis le fameux chapitre sur l'île de Castamir... Je pense que vous allez vouloir me tuer à la fin...**

 **L'omake est posté avec, j'ai hésité à le poster comme un chapitre seul, vu qu'il est aussi long... Puis je me suis dis que ça serait un genre de cadeau... Donc en gros vous avez deux chapitres de plus de trois mille mots aujourd'hui, ça mérite bien des petites reviews, ne ?**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Oda et mes OCs à moi.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Phoenix Penna : Oui, je pense qu'on peut torturer Law avec du pain... Mais la tenue de bunny c'était plus drôle :). Effectivement Patrick était à deux endroits à la fois... ça m'apprendra à écrire le chapitre en plusieurs fois... en tout cas l'erreur est corrigée, merci de l'avoir pointé ! Et pour l'île... Tu comprends bien que je peux pas casser le suspence, ne ? Alors je dirais pas si Lilith rentrera sur Autremonde ou pas... Mouahahahaha ! Ah et sinon, j'ai lancé la publication d''Attrape-moi si tu peux'', si tu veux aller lire, j'ai eu le temps d'avancer dans la réécriture des chapitres, alors je me suis dis que je pouvais me lancer...**

 **NeferGwen : L'omake est posté juste à la suite de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira, je me suis éclaté à l'écrire.**

 **Plop59 : Ouais ça va, j'ai réussi à amadouer Marco pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, je vais éviter de le mettre en colère pendant un moment... Et pour le reste... No spoil X)**

 **Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

Shanks fixait l'aiguille de l'Eternal Pose qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il n'avait aucune envie d'arriver à Castamir, mais en même temps cela lui ferait du bien. Les habitants étaient vraiment reposants, comparés à certains autres habitants des îles du Shin Sekai. Seulement voilà, il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir à annoncer la nouvelle à Silmarien, la matriarche de l'île. Il soupira, quand un scintillement dans l'air attira son regard, et il rangea l'Eternal Pose. Ils étaient arrivés, s'il pouvait apercevoir la barrière magique mise en place par les sortceliers échoués dans son monde, qui s'étaient réunis sous la bannière de l'elfe blanche sur cette île qui était devenue au fil des siècles le refuge pour tous les sortceliers et Autremondiens en perdition. Il donna ses ordres pour qu'on réduise la voilure, et ils traversèrent le dôme de protection.

La sensation était étrange, comme toujours, il avait l'impression de passer sous une cascade sans être mouillé ensuite. Le Red Force toucha terre, et tandis que l'ancre était jeté, Shanks sauta sur le sable. Il irait seul, comme presque chaque fois. Son second s'occuperait de l'équipage le temps qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il s'enfonça dans la forêt qui entourait la seule ville de l'île, sursauta quand des mrmoumiers ***** s'enfonçaient dans le sol à son passage. Les arbres de l'île avaient finis par être atteint par la magie que dégageait les Autremondiens, transformant peu à peu leur environnement à l'effigie de celui qu'on trouvait sur leur planète, enfin dans le cas des plantes. Ce n'était pas, ou très peu, le cas des animaux. Ils étaient bien influencés par la magie, mais il n'y en avait aucun qui s'était transformé en un animal d'Autremonde, et d'après ses sources c'était bien comme ça. Il finit par arriver en bordure de ville, où de gigantesques maisons sculptées dans les arbres s'élançaient vers le ciel.

Ce furent des elfes qui atterrirent en premier ici, donnant à leur maison l'architecture typique elfique, et ceux d'autres peuples qui avaient pu suivre soit s'étaient adaptés, soit dans le cas des nains étaient allés habiter dans le flanc de la montagne. Des enfants de toutes races jouaient ensembles dans les rues, en harmonie, et comme à chaque fois Shanks ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Il souhaitait tellement qu'un jour son monde puisse être aussi tolérant que les Autremondiens. Bon, Silmarien avait quand même calmé son enthousiasme, disant qu'ici c'était plus harmonieux parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se faire la guerre, et qu'ils étaient obligés de se côtoyer et de coopérer pour survivre, c'est ce qui avait permis au cours des décennies d'obtenir une île aussi tolérante.

Les enfants qui jouaient l'aperçurent, et vinrent le saluer.

\- Yonkou Shanks ! Vous êtes revenu nous voir ! s'extasia une petite fille aux cheveux argentées méchées de roux, les oreilles pointues et ses sourcils roux filant vers le haut, le fixant de ses yeux cristallins à la pupille verticale.

Il la reconnut comme étant l'une des filles de T'yriam, un elfe siégeant au Conseil et qui avait épousé une humaine, devenu l'un des tout premier couple mixte de l'île. Il aimait bien T'yriam, c'était un des rares elfes à avoir un bon sens de l'humour, et il ne refusait jamais une de ses invitations à boire. Il salua tous les enfants, qui furent horrifiés de la perte de son bras et qui exigèrent qu'il leur raconte l'histoire, quand les mères sortirent pour les appeler, arguant qu'il était l'heure du dîner. Ils s'éparpillèrent en lui faisant un rapide au-revoir, sauf la fille de T'yriam – elle s'appelait F'aël, maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait – qui le prit par la main pour le mener à son père. Il la suivit en trottinant, elle allait vite malgré sa petite taille, et il se retrouva vite devant un chêne millénaire qui abritait la demeure de son ami. F'aël poussa la porte taillé dans l'écorce même de l'arbre et appela son père, qui descendit lestement l'escalier végétale, avant de voir le roux et de s'empresser de lui faire une accolade pour le saluer.

\- Hé bien Shanks, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Castamir ? Silmarien te manquait ? le taquina-t-il.

Il vit ensuite le regard sombre du Yonkou et soupira. Le pirate n'amenait pas de bonnes nouvelles avec lui. L'elfe demanda à sa fille d'aller prévenir sa femme de ne pas l'attendre pour manger, il allait devoir travailler. La petite hocha la tête, et fila dans une pièce adjacente tandis que les deux hommes ressortaient, T'yriam fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Quel est le problème ? s'enquit-il.

\- Une enfant Autremondienne a été amené dans ce monde, soupira Shanks.

\- En quoi est-ce un problème ? Si tu l'as su, alors elle doit être sur ton navi...

Non, Shanks ne serait pas aussi sombre si cela avait été aussi simple.

\- Il y a eu un problème quand tu as voulu la récupérer ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, souffla le Yonkou, mais il va d'abord falloir que j'en parle à la matriarche. Seulement, je pense qu'elle réunira le Conseil après ça, tu devrais les prévenir...

\- Je t'accompagne jusqu'à elle, puis après je rassemble tout le monde. Considère ça comme du soutien moral.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement en vue du Palais des Conseillers, là où vivait la matriarche et où se rassemblaient tous les Conseillers. C'était un ensemble de plusieurs arbres, dont des ponts végétaux vivants reliaient les différents parties. L'un des arbres était un saule pleureur, et recelait les appartements de Silmarien. Le second était un cerisier géant, à l'écorce aussi rose que ses fleurs au printemps, qui abritait le poste de recueillement des plaintes et suggestions. Le troisième, juste à côté, était un baobab millénaire qui abritait le Bureau de recensement. Naissances, mariages, morts, il gérait toute la vie des citoyens. Le quatrième était un cyprès de Montézumat qui abritait la bibliothèque de l'île, conservant tous les ouvrages magiques ou non en libre accès. Le dernier arbre était un un chêne ange, qui recueillait en son sein la salle du Conseil. Le soleil qui déclinait donnait à cet ensemble une teinte rougeoyante qui allumait comme des feux mouvants sur les écorces et les feuillages des arbres.

T'yriam l'entraîna jusqu'au saule pleureur, et commença à gravir l'escalier qui entourait l'arbre et qui leur permettrait d'atteindre le premier palier, leur permettant de signaler leur présence à Silmarien. Shanks suivit son ami, qui montait les marches plus vite que lui, et atteignit le premier palier, où l'elfe l'abandonna, se pressant d'aller prévenir ses confrères.

Shanks soupira, puis s'avança vers la porte où une bouche, un œil et une oreille apparurent. L'œil le fixa et le reconnu, puisque la bouche s'ouvrit pour commenter :

\- Yonkou Akagami, il semblerait que vous ayez perdu un bras depuis la dernière fois. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène en ces lieux ?

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester cette porte magique. D'accord, c'était pratique pour savoir qui venait et pour quelles raisons il était là, mais tout de même... Il trouvait ça glauque.

\- Je dois parler d'un événement d'importance à Silmarien.

\- Très bien, je vais la prévenir de votre arrivée.

La bouche et l'œil disparurent, pour réapparaître peu de temps après et la porte s'ouvrit, alors que la bouche signalait que la matriarche l'attendait. Il entra avec un temps d'hésitation, ce que l'elfe en face de lui ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- Ce ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles que tu viens m'annoncer, enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle n'avait toujours pas perdu l'habitude de le nommer ainsi, pensa-t-il amèrement, tout ça parce qu'elle l'avait connu quand il était mousse... Heureusement qu'aucun de ses subordonnés n'entendait ça, il serait vite la risée de son équipage sinon.

Il détailla l'elfe, qui n'avait toujours pas prit une ride. Ses longs cheveux argentées cascadaient librement dans son dos, grand lévrier maigre, et ses yeux cristallins le fixaient avec un certain détachement, ses traits aristocratiques reflétant toute sa lassitude du monde. Elle avait revêtu un sari à l'étoffe rouge chatoyante, sur lequel apparaissait le symbole de sa famille, une flamme mouvante enlacée entre deux mains. Des bracelets d'or recouvraient ses avant-bras nus, tandis qu'un collier avec un énorme rubis en son centre reposait sur sa poitrine plutôt imposante. Il se lança.

\- Non, effectivement, ce ne sont pas des nouvelles agréables que je viens partager avec vous.

Il expliqua sa rencontre avec Lilith sur le Moby Dick, et l'atmosphère se fit plus lourde, alors qu'un masque de colère se peignait sur les traits fins de l'elfe. Pitié, pas d'explosion de magie, surtout pas, espérait avec une très grande conviction le Yonkou. La tension retomba, et Shanks se remit à respirer normalement, soulagé.

\- Que savent-ils sur l'enfant ?

\- Je l'ignore, Matriarche, mais Shirohige n'est pas idiot, il doit bien se douter rien qu'à l'apparence que l'enfant qu'il a recueilli n'est pas normale. Mais il n'a pas été porté à ma connaissance tout ce qu'il a pu découvrir sur elle.

\- Très bien. Je vais devoir réunir le Conseil pour prendre la décision la plus agréable pour cette enfant.

\- Vous ne chercherez pas à la ramenez ici ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Si elle est heureuse là-bas, je ne pense pas.

Là, le Yonkou en resta abasourdi. C'était la première fois que Silmarien ne voulait pas à tout prix ramener un Autremondien vers Castamir.

\- … Pourquoi ?

\- Vu la description que tu m'en as faite, il s'agit d'une demi-elfe, assez jeune de surcroît. Sur Autremonde, d'après les dernières nouvelles, les mariages mixtes entre elfes et d'autres races sont très mal acceptés, il y a de grandes chances pour que cette enfant ait été dénigrée par les elfes pures. Elle n'acceptera pas forcément de venir ici, surtout si comme tu me l'as relaté, elle considère les Shirohige Kaizoku comme sa famille.

Shanks acquiesça, et suivit l'elfe jusqu'à la salle du Conseil, passant par les ponts suspendus, ce qui lui permit de redécouvrir la ville depuis le haut. Un détail attira son attention. Dans les quartiers des Vampyrs, de grands draps blancs s'étendaient sur les maisons et les ponts. Il fronça les sourcils, ici le blanc était considérée comme une couleur de deuil. Il interpella la matriarche qui se retourna, et il lui posa la question. Le regard cristallin s'assombrit, c'était un des problèmes qu'elle avait à régler, mais qu'elle n'avait pas à cœur de s'occuper, parce que ce serait alors reconnaître la mort de l'une de ses amies les plus chères. Elle prit sur elle pour lâcher d'une voix enrouée :

\- Les Vampyrs portant le deuil d'une de leurs conseillères, Thaméa. J'ignore si tu l'as connue...

\- Attends, ce n'était pas la Conseillère vive et joyeuse aux courts cheveux noirs et aux yeux roses ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? Et elle n'avait pas un fils ? Un sang-mêlé, si je me souviens bien, Iqbal, non ?

\- Malheureusement oui. Elle était retombée enceinte de son mari, mais cette fois-ci la grossesse s'est mal passée, et elle a fait une fausse couche à laquelle elle n'a pas survécu. Son mari est devenu fou de chagrin et a décidé de quitter l'île avec son fils. Je ne peux hélas pas l'obliger à revenir, il est un adulte depuis longtemps, il saura s'occuper de son fils et cacher ses caractéristiques, cependant je suis inquiète pour Iqbal. C'est un petit assez sensible... J'ai peur que la mort de sa mère l'ait marqué. N'en parlons plus, s'il te plaît, enfant.

Le roux comprit que le sujet était récent et sensible, alors il laissa tomber ses questions, espérant tout de même pouvoir en parler avec T'yriam, ou une autre de ses connaissances. Thaméa était quelqu'un de très appréciée par les siens, mais il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir rencontré le jeune Iqbal.

Il voulait en apprendre plus sur lui, pour pouvoir le reconnaître si jamais il le croisait lors de son périple sur les mers de Grand Line.

Silmarien s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle du Conseil, et la poussa, les faisant entrer dans une large pièce circulaire, où trônait en son centre une table ronde créée directement à partir du bois de l'arbre. De multiples sièges l'entouraient, décorés aux emblèmes des Conseillers. Un seul était recouvert d'un drap blanc, et il devina que c'était celui de la défunte Thaméa. Les Vampyrs n'avaient donc pas encore nommé de remplaçant...

Une boule de cristal siégeait au centre de la table, et Silmarien posa sa main droite dessus avant d'activer sa magie. La sphère prit une couleur rouge, avant que plusieurs papillons lumineux de la même couleur n'en sortent. L'elfe parla dans sa langue et les papillons messagers s'éparpillèrent avant de sortir par les fenêtres pour convoquer les Conseillers, qui transplanèrent peu de temps après dans la salle. Ils étaient en temps normal trois représentants par peuple cohabitant sur l'île. Aujourd'hui, avec la perte de Thaméa, ils n'étaient que dix-sept. Et T'yriam plaisantait souvent sur le fait qu'ils seraient bien plus si tous les peuples d'Autremonde se retrouvaient sur Castamir. Il y avait les trois représentants des sortceliers et non-sortceliers humains, les trois représentants des Elfes, ceux des Nains, ceux des Thugs, êtres humanoïdes à quatre bras, ceux des Tatris, êtres humanoïdes à deux têtes qui ne savaient pas s'amuser et que par conséquent le Yonkou évitait comme la peste, et les deux Vampyrs. Les Conseillers s'assirent à leur place respective rapidement, attendant que Silmarien leur expose la situation.

Quand cela fut fait, les Elfes présents grincèrent des dents. Ils n'aimaient pas l'idée que l'une des leurs, toute demie soit-elle, reste dans la nature sans être protégée. Cela fit doucement rire Shanks, puisqu'il avait bien vu à quel point les Shirohige Kaizoku aimaient l'enfant, ils ne laisseraient personne lui faire la moindre égratignure. Les humains firent remarquer qu'avec la longévité de l'enfant, il fallait mieux la rapatrier maintenant plutôt que de voir ceux qui l'avaient recueillie mourir les uns après les autres et elle toujours en train de vivre. Les Nains se désintéressèrent du cas très vite, ce n'était pas une des leurs, et leur mésentente cordiale avec les Elfes était bien connue. Les thugs et les Tatris n'avaient pas d'avis particuliers et laisseraient la Matriarche décider. Les Vampyrs penchaient plutôt pour une surveillance de l'enfant et voir comment cela se passait avec l'équipage qui l'avait accueilli. La discussion dura encore plusieurs heures, pendant lesquelles Shanks s'endormit de façon périodique, jusqu'à ce qu'un consensus soit accepté par tous les Conseillers. T'yriam le réveilla discrètement, ce dont le Yonkou le remercia d'un petit signe de tête, avant d'écouter la proposition de Silmarien.

\- Je vais affecter un Vampyr à sa suite, qui nous communiquera tous les éléments dont nous avons besoin pour savoir si Lilith est en danger là où elle est, et qui la rapatriera sur Castamir si jamais elle est maltraitée ou en danger dans cet équipage.

\- Il faut qu'il soit doué pour dissimuler sa présence Matriarche, vous ne pourrez pas abuser Shirohige avec un novice.

\- C'est pour cela que je vais demander ce service à Akantha Griffin.

Cela provoqua un sacré remue-ménage dans la salle.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement Matriarche, c'est l'un des plus dangereux Vampyrs qu'ait connu Autremonde, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'est calmé que nous pouvons lui faire confiance ! s'écria Linaewen, la Conseillère représentante des elfes noirs. Avez-vous oublié qu'il s'est ''illustré'' dans une de nos Guerres Mondiales en tuant une quantité faramineuse des nôtres ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas oublié, mais nous avons aussi eu nos torts dans cette guerre, et avons tué beaucoup des siens, cela s'équilibre. Puis la mort de Thaméa l'a profondément bouleversé, c'était sa sœur, il faut qu'il se change les idées. Je peux le persuader qu'il pourra en même temps chercher discrètement son neveu... Ce qui nous évitera d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre le faire. De plus, c'est l'un de nos meilleurs combattants, et le plus discret, je ne vois pas qui d'autre je pourrais envoyer. Sauf si tu as une proposition qui puisse me satisfaire, contra la Matriarche.

Linaewen se tut, ainsi que les autres Conseillers. Silmarien haussa un sourcil, avant de demander si quelqu'un d'autre s'opposait à sa décision. Aucun ne broncha, et la solution fut ainsi décidée. La Matriarche posa sa main sur la boule au centre de la table et créa un autre papillon messager, qui s'envola pour aller chercher son destinataire.

Une chauve-souris arriva rapidement dans la salle, avant de se transformer en Vampyr. Grand, bien plus que ses congénères, le pâle Autremondien s'inclina devant Silmarien, demandant à savoir en quel honneur elle l'avait convoqué. Shanks le détailla, et un frisson lui parcourut la nuque. Le Vampyr était aussi pâle que les siens, cependant ses cheveux noirs très courts, à la coupe presque militaire, le bandeau qui recouvrait son œil gauche et l'œil droit rougeoyant, ses canines dévoilées, lui donnait un air inquiétant. Il était habillé de blanc, portant le deuil de sa sœur, et ses vêtements pouvaient presque se confondre avec sa peau. Un étrange cicatrice courait le long de la gorge découverte d'Akantha fit supposer au Yonkou que le Vampyr était résistant, s'il avait réussi à survivre à une blessure pareille.

Le Vampyr accepta sa mission sans broncher, et incanta pour avoir des habits plus sombres avant de prendre sa forme de chauve-souris et de s'envoler, partant pour la mission qu'on venait de lui confier.

Et Shanks se posa soudain la question. Avait-il bien fait de dévoiler la présence de Lilith sur Grand Line à Silmarien, ou au contraire était-ce la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire ?

* * *

 **Si vous voulez exprimer toute votre frustration, le bouton Review est à votre disposition...**

 **à toute suite pour l'omake !**

 **P.S : les Mrmoumiers sont d'énormes plantes animées qui couvrent parfois la superficie d'une petite forêt. Dès qu'un prédateur s'approche, les Mrmoumiers s'enfoncent dans le sol avec ce bruit caractéristique qui leur a donné leur nom. Ce qui fait qu'il peut être très surprenant de se promener et, tout à coup, voir une forêt entière de Mrmoumiers disparaître, ne laissant qu'une plaine nue.**


	19. Omake 01

**Re !**

 **Voilà l'omake cadeau pour NeferGwen, le point de départ était "Et si Marco se retrouvait coincé sous sa forme zoan ?". J'espère que ça vous plaira, en tout cas moi je me suis éclaté à l'écrire...**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Marco allait tuer Thatch. Le frapper, l'éviscérer, ou le pendre tête en bas tout en haut du mât, il ne savait que choisir. Le cuisinier déglutit devant le regard doré furibond son frère, et recommença à s'excuser à toute vitesse, comme cinq minutes auparavant. Ce n'était pas – vraiment – de sa faute si ce foutu fruit ressemblait à un kiwi, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit un des fameux bloqueurs, ces fruits qui pendant le temps de la digestion mettaient les Akuma no Mi en action. Cela n'avait que peu d'effets sur les Logia et les Paramécia, s'ils se contrôlaient bien, mais dans le cas du premier commandant... Oui, se retrouver devant un oiseau de deux mètres de haut avec des yeux furibonds qui voulait vous faire payer votre connerie, cela faisait tout de suite réfléchir... Et évidemment aucun de ses frères – sales lâcheurs ! – n'était assez suicidaire pour lui venir en aide. Une goutte de sueur longea la tempe du cuisinier, qui voyait sa durée de vie drastiquement réduit... Quand Lilith arriva sur le pont, et ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés devant la forme animal de son Familier. Thatch se souvint qu'elle l'avait très peu vu, et qu'elle l'adorait, littéralement, cela lui sauverait peut-être la mise... L'enfant se précipita dans les bras – pardon, ailes – de son compagnon d'âme pour sentir la douceur de ses plumes. Le cuisinier soupira de soulagement en voyant que Marco se calmait, la lueur haineuse dans les prunelles dorées ayant tout à fait disparue.

\- J'adore quand tu prends ta forme de phénix, onii-san, tu veux pas rester comme ça toute la journée, s'il te plaît ? demanda la fillette.

Par Davy Jones, existait-il un dieu en ce bas-monde pour que ce miracle puisse arriver ? Thatch croisa soudain le regard rieur de son Oyaji, et Lilith lui fit un discret clin d'œil, signe qu'elle était au courant et qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen pour que tout le monde s'en sorte sans honte. Il soupira de soulagement, surtout quand Marco acquiesça, et le cuisinier ne s'attarda pas près de sa victime involontaire, préférant aller se retrancher bravement dans ses cuisines.

* * *

Marco soupira, puis esquissa un sourire en voyant la demi-elfe endormie contre lui. Ils étaient montés dans la vigie après que Thatch se soit courageusement mis à l'abri, et ils avaient discutés autant de son monde que de celui de l'enfant, qui avait fini par s'endormir, bercée par sa voix et la chaleur rassurante qui se dégageait de ses plumes. Il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais il adorait regarder l'enfant dormir, elle donnait toujours l'impression dans ces moments-là de pouvoir s'évanouir à tout instant, et cela lui donnait un air de fragilité qu'il adorait. Bien sûr, il ne lui dirait jamais, il tenait à rester simple spectateur de la rancune tenace que pouvait avoir Lilith. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle apprécierait d'être considérée comme fragile. Il ramena une aile sur la petite fille, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle attrape froid, quand un déclic retentit.

\- Et en plus Maman Marco a fait un adorable sourire attendrie, cette photo va être géniale !

Il releva la tête, furieux, et surprit son frère Frédérick, un appareil photo à la main, qui venait d'immortaliser la scène. Le blond avait mal entendu ou ce crétin avait osé l'appeler ''Maman'' ?

\- Fred, t'es un homme mort yoi.

Celui-ci lui adressa un grand sourire, avant de redescendre sur le pont à toute volée. Le premier commandant dégagea doucement Lilith de lui, avant d'étendre ses ailes et de partir à la poursuite du petit malin. Course-poursuite qui s'arrêta quand il sentit que sa compagne d'âme se réveillait, et il revint se poser auprès d'elle.

 _\- Bien dormi ?_

 _\- S'pourrait être pire_ , répondit-elle en bâillant. _Tu étais où ?_

 _\- En train de courser un emmerdeur._

Elle rit en imaginant la scène, et elle vint plonger ses mains dans les plumes or et azur de Marco.

 _\- Elles te fascinent à ce point ?_

 _\- C'est une des plus belles choses que j'ai jamais vues_ , murmura-t-elle contre lui, _alors laisse-moi en profiter, au lieu de tout garder pour toi. Tu devrais te transformer plus souvent tu sais, t'es magnifique comme ça. Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?_

Une ombre passa dans les yeux bleus du commandant, et il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer... Pas encore, elle était trop jeune.

 _\- Marco ?_ fit-elle doucement, avec inquiétude.

Il la rassura d'un sourire, avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux de son bec, ce qui la fit râler. Il gloussa, ses yeux dorés pétillants, et Lilith eut soudain une idée, mais elle ne savait pas trop comment le blond allait le prendre... Donc elle demanda le plus précautionneusement possible :

 _\- Marco... Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'apporte en plus, cette forme ?_

Il fut surpris par cette question un peu étrange, mais il lui répondit du mieux qu'il pouvait.

 _\- Déjà, mon fruit permet à mon corps de se régénérer tout le temps, ce qui fait que les poisons et autres toxines ne m'atteignent pas, et j'ai de faibles chances de me faire blesser. Elle me permet aussi de voler, pourquoi ?_

 _\- Bah... C'est que... Comment dire... Tu peux pondre ?_

Le blond resta stupéfait un instant, avant de sentir que sa petite sœur était mortellement sérieuse. Même ses frères ne lui avaient jamais fait ce coup-là. Ils s'amusaient du fait qu'il ressemble à un poulet, et faisaient parfois semblant qu'il avait pondu – les fameuses blagues aviaires –, mais aucun d'entre-eux n'avaient poussé le vice jusqu'à lui poser directement la question.

 _\- Non._

La réponse était sans appel, et pourtant il aurait juré voir une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de chat en face de lui. Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

 _\- Zut, j'avais pourtant promis à Thatch de lui dénicher des œufs..._

 _\- Lilith !_ fit le blond, choqué, alors que sa compagne d'âme se tordait sur le sol, morte de rire.

Une lueur sadique apparut dans les yeux dorés, et la demi-elfe se calma instantanément, avant de laisser échapper un ''Oups !'', et de se jeter sur l'échelle de corde pour pouvoir redescendre et échapper à la vengeance de son Familier. Sauf que dans sa précipitation elle loupa un barreau, et lâcha l'échelle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier, quand des serres la retinrent par le col de son t-shirt.

 _\- Ça va aller, je te tiens._

Il avait agi rapidement, quand il avait vu que l'enfant avait glissé. Son phénix avait par contre réagi presque instinctivement,et il l'en remerciait, s'il n'avait pas été sous sa forme Zoan, Lilith aurait pu... Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées négatives. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait rarement eut aussi peur. S'il n'avait pas été là...

 _\- Ma magie m'aurait empêché de m'écraser. J'aurais eu peur, je me serais peut-être fait mal mais j'aurais survécu_ , le rassura-telle quand elle ressentit sa frayeur. _Je suis désolée, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois._

 _\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois_ , fit sèchement le commandant en la ramenant à la vigie.

La gamine baissa le visage vers le sol, mal à l'aise, avant qu'il ne continue, plus doucement.

 _\- Parce que je vais t'apprendre à voler._

Elle ouvrit la bouche jusqu'au sol de stupéfaction, les yeux écarquillés, jusqu'à ce que le blond lui explique.

 _\- Tu m'as dit une fois qu'il existait un sort qui permettait de voler._

 _\- Oui, le Levitus,_ confirma-t-elle, bien qu'elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir _, même si ce n'est pas à proprement parler du vol..._

 _\- Je vais t'aider à le maîtriser, comme ça je n'aurais pas peur de te laisser monter ici, d'accord ?_

 _\- Hein ? Mais..._

 _\- T'inquiète, je serais là pour te rattraper si jamais il y un problème._

 _\- C'est pas ça le problème !_ s'écria-t-elle, avant de sursauter à son aveu et de rosir.

 _\- Oh, alors quel est-il ?_

Elle détourna le regard, gênée, et refusa de répondre. Le blond soupira, avant de baisser sa tête jusqu'à la hauteur de l'enfant, tordant son cou.

 _\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, ne ?_

Elle hocha la tête, cependant il fallut encore négocier un moment pour qu'elle accepte de le lui dire, et au final cela le fit rire.

 _\- Brindille, tu n'as qu'à me demander si tu veux voler sur mon dos, enfin ! Il n'y a que si les conditions ne s'y prêtent pas que je refuserais ! Même quand tu sauras utiliser le Levitus !_

Elle grimaça au surnom, avant que ses yeux ne pétillent, et qu'elle ne le tanne pour qu'ils fassent un tour. Marco abandonna rapidement, et Lilith grimpa sur son dos, passant délicatement les bras autour de son cou. Son phénix était content de pouvoir voler avec sa compagne d'âme, et il se sentait encore mieux que quand il en profitait seul, peut-être parce qu'il ressentait en même temps le bonheur de la demi-elfe. Il finit par se reposer sur le pont et l'aida à descendre. Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, et il passa son bec dans les cheveux noirs pour les aplatir un peu, la faisant rougir de l'attention et grommeler, tandis qu'il entendait Haruta pouffer de rire. Il releva la tête et la foudroya du regard, ce qui ne la fit que rire encore plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les ailes et prenne légèrement son envol, avant de venir la frapper de son bec, obligeant la petite commandante à courir pour sauver sa peau. Elle vint se réfugier derrière Lilith hilare et supplia celle-ci de demander à ce que Marco l'épargne. L'enfant sourit, fit semblant de réfléchir tandis que le premier commandant se posait devant eux.

 _\- Marco, je crois qu'elle a compris, tu vas pas courser tout le monde aujourd'hui, ne ?_

Il rit doucement avant de hocher la tête, permettant à Haruta de souffler. Le blond profita tout de même de son après-midi libre – puisque dans son état il ne pouvait pas vraiment aider sa division, encore moins écrire les rapports – et le passa avec Lilith, en profitant pour lui apprendre à jouer au shogi avec l'aide de leur Oyaji. Il l'aida à gagner plusieurs parties, bien qu'il soupçonnait le géant d'avoir laissé gagné l'enfant délibérément une ou deux fois. Enfant qui d'ailleurs sermonnait l'adulte sur sa consommation d'alcool, et leur Oyaji de lui répondre qu'il diminuerait peut-être si elle se calmait dans ses bêtises. Elle ne céda pas à, selon ses mots, ''cet odieux chantage'', et le soir finit par tomber. Pendant que Shirohige rangeait le jeu de shogi, Marco poussa doucement Lilith vers le réfectoire avec son aile, vu qu'il était bientôt l'heure de manger. Quoiqu'il fut réduit à manger des fruits découpés en petits morceaux, vu qu'il n'avait pas de main pour saisir une fourchette... Thatch lui, souriait, insouciant, se disant que le pire était passé grâce à Lilith. Néanmoins il ne pouvait pas plus se tromper...

Bientôt la demi-elfe bâilla, et Marco lui conseilla d'aller se coucher.

 _\- Mais tu vas dormir où toi ?_ demanda-t-elle, bien consciente que son Familier ne pourrait pas dormir dans sa cabine sous sa forme de phénix.

 _\- Je dormirais dans une des vigies, normalement demain matin je devrais reprendre forme humaine sans problème. Va te coucher maintenant_ , ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Lilith lui obéit, se dirigeant en traînant vers la cabine du navigateur, tandis que celui-ci revint sur le pont où il étendit ses ailes pour rejoindre une des vigies, où il s'installa du mieux qu'il pouvait, avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Lilith se réveilla avec un drôle de sensation au cœur. Elle n'avait pourtant pas fait de cauchemar mais quelque chose l'avait réveillée, et elle sentait que c'était grave. Elle avait l'impression d'être en cage, et cette impression était accentué par son souffle court et le sentiment que sa poitrine était oppressée. Elle se frotta l'épaule droite, comme un tic, avant de se relever et de prendre un pull, dans l'intention de rejoindre son Familier dans la vigie. Elle espérait trouver rapidement la bonne, parce que la sensation devenait de plus en plus douloureuse. Elle respirait de façon erratique en remontant le couloir jusque sur le pont, et elle fit bonne figure devant ses frères de garde, ne voulant pas les inquiéter, disant juste qu'elle avait besoin d'air frais, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

Elle se concentra sur le lien, espérant retrouver rapidement Marco, mais elle fronça les sourcils en sentant le lien brouillé, ce n'était pas normal. Elle finit par le sentir dans l'une des vigies les moins utilisées, et elle monta tout en faisant attention, la presque-chute de tout à l'heure lui avait servie de leçon. Elle finit par arriver sur la plate-forme, et ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés, avant de se précipiter sur le blond, revenu à sa forme normale, qui gémissait dans son sommeil, le respiration aussi erratique la sienne, semblant souffrir. Lilith comprit que son frère devait être malade, ou quelque chose du genre, et c'est pour cela qu'elle s'était réveillée, en sentant le mal-être de son compagnon d'âme. Elle le secoua, espérant le réveiller.

Marco se leva en sursaut, totalement paniqué, avant de voir l'enfant et de la serrer à l'en étouffer contre lui, comme un ancrage dans le présent. Il avait refait ses cauchemars du temps où il était esclave. Il serra encore plus fort sa sœur, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle n'ait rien vu de son passé, cela l'aurait fait souffrir inutilement. La petite fille passa avec hésitation ses bras autour de son Familier, avant de dessiner gauchement des cercles dans son dos pour l'apaiser, comme le faisait Black lorsqu'elle avait un mauvais rêve. La respiration du blond finit par se calmer, et il relâcha Lilith, tout en gardant contact avec elle. Il tremblait encore, et frotta son épaule droite, là où il y avait eu auparavant la marque des esclaves. Le geste n'échappa pas à la demi-elfe, qui cependant ne demanda rien, en voyant les ombres dans les yeux bleus. Marco finit par retrouver un semblant de calme, et s'adossa contre le mât, avant d'inviter Lilith à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle n'en fit rien cependant, ses yeux où brillait de l'inquiétude toujours fixé sur lui.

 _\- Ça va aller ? Tu veux le raconter ?_

Il secoua négativement la tête, et elle comprit son appréhension parce qu'elle soupira avant de se caler contre lui.

 _\- Tu me raconteras un jour ?_

 _\- Peut-être. Si j'en ai le courage._

 _\- Tu peux au moins me dire à quoi c'est lié ?_

Il la fixa un moment, avant de reporter ses yeux sur le ciel noire où se détachaient des milliers d'étoiles. Il ne voulait pas lui avouer que c'était en partie parce qu'il avait passé une grande partie de la journée sous sa forme de Zoan, et que cela ne lui rappelait pratiquement que d'horribles souvenirs. Sauf que sa compagne d'âme était intelligente, et avait bien remarqué que cela ne lui était pas encore arrivé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Et depuis ce temps, il avait rarement utilisé son Akuma no Mi, et jamais aussi longtemps.

 _\- C'est à cause de ton phénix ?_

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, attendant la réponse, qu'il finit par lui donner, abandonnant toute résistance devant l'amour qu'il lisait dans les pupilles de cristal. Elle réfléchit, puis lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

 _\- On n'a qu'à te créer de nouveaux souvenirs, heureux cette fois ! Comme ça tu ne feras plus jamais de cauchemars !_

Son enthousiasme était contagieux, et il sourit doucement. La vie n'était pas aussi simple, malheureusement, mais ils pouvaient toujours tenter le coup. Lilith mit sa tête sur ses genoux, les yeux levés vers le ciel étoilés, et elle eut un petit soupir désabusé. Marco haussa un sourcil en lui caressant les cheveux, lui demandant s'il y avait un problème, et elle lui répondit :

 _\- Non, c'est juste que dans mon monde, je connaissais une majorité des constellations, mais ici je ne retrouve aucune..._

 _\- Je peux t'apprendre les nôtres, de toute façon je n'ai pas l'impression que tu arriveras à te rendormir avant un moment._

Elle lui sourit, et il commença alors à lui présenter les étoiles, les constellations, les histoires qu'il y avait dessus, Lilith posant plein de questions, et l'aurore finit par arriver, teintant le ciel de belles couleurs rouges et dorées. Ils admirèrent le spectacle en silence, savourant l'unicité du moment, et la demi-elfe avoua, serrée contre le torse de son Familier, que c'était le genre de spectacle que sa sœur et elle adoraient. Souvent, après une mission de Black, elles se retrouvaient sur le toit de leur maison pour y passer la nuit, observant le ciel étoilé puis l'aurore naissante. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir partager cette même expérience avec Marco. Toutefois, au souvenir de sa sœur Lilith s'assombrit, et le blond sut que la jeune femme devait manquer à l'enfant, ainsi que le reste de sa famille. Il la serra contre lui. Égoïstement il ne souhaitait pas que la demi-elfe retourne chez elle, même si sa famille de sang s'y trouvait. Ce dont il avait le plus peur désormais, c'était non seulement qu'il arrive quelque chose à la petite, mais aussi que quelqu'un vienne la chercher. Il l'aimait trop pour accepter, cependant le bonheur de Lilith passait avant son besoin égoï...

 _\- Aïe ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me frappes ?_ s'exclama-t-il, outré, alors que la main de la demi-elfe retombait.

Elle venait de lui donner une tape, et elle le foudroya du regard, avant de s'expliquer.

 _\- Idiot, comme si je pouvais me séparer de toi ! Puis même, c'est hypothétique, alors fais-moi le plaisir de ne pas te prendre la tête avec ça, merci, après tu vas être de mauvaise humeur._

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, avant de rire de leur idiotie respective. Le ventre de Lilith se fit alors entendre, déclenchant une nouvelle vague d'hilarité, avant qu'ils ne redescendent et se dirigent vers le réfectoire, presque vide encore à cette heure matinale. Fossa était déjà debout, et Marco en profita pour lui demander de garder Lilith une quinzaine de minutes, le temps de s'occuper d'une affaire urgente. Il lui murmura ensuite à l'oreille qu'elle ne devait en aucun apprendre ce qu'il comptait faire pour se venger de Thatch. En voyant la lueur diabolique dans les yeux redevenus bleus du commandant, Fossa comprit qu'il allait mettre à l'œuvre sa vengeance préférée contre le cuisinier, il espérait pour celui-ci qu'il les avaient bien cachés...

La plupart de leurs frères étaient désormais debout et le petit-déjeuner était bien entamé quand le blond revint en ricanant, avant de faire un sourire carnassier à Thatch. Celui-ci pâlit, ayant peur de comprendre, et il fila vérifier que son frère n'y avait pas touché. Lilith, intriguée par le comportement de ses deux frères, demanda à Marco ce qu'il avait fait, néanmoins il ne dit rien. Un cri déchirant retentit dans tout le Moby Dick et les pirates se tournèrent vers le blond, qui haussa les épaules avant d'arguer :

\- Il l'avait cherché, avec le fruit bloqueur yoi.

Shirohige se mit à rire, comprenant que Marco avait recommencé sa vengeance préférée contre Thatch, qui revint tout défait au réfectoire. En voyant Marco il lui sauta presque à la gorge, hurlant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, que c'était un crime contre l'humanité, que...

\- Thatch-nii-chan, fit Lilith avec une moue attendrissante, il a fait quoi Marco ?

Le cuisinier jeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant, puis au blond, avant d'abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas décemment dire à sa petite sœur innocente que son frère avait balancé toute sa collection de hentaï à la mer, ça non il ne le pouvait pas.

\- Tch, Marco t'fais chier, grommela-t-il simplement, avant de se réfugier dans ses cuisines pour se réconforter avec un bon gâteau.

Lilith fixa suspicieusement le cuisinier qui s'en allait, puis son Familier, avant de décider que non, elle ne voulait pas savoir, et de retourner à son repas au grand soulagement de ceux qui avaient compris la vengeance mesquine du premier commandant.

Parce qu'ils voudraient ne jamais avoir à expliquer à leur pure petite sœur ce qu'était un hentaï. Jamais.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis !**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !**


	20. Chapitre 18

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine !**

 **Pas de remarques particulières sur ce chapitre, si ce n'est qu'il y a un peu de mathématiques dedans... - pas taper ! - et que j'ai limite mis plus de temps à vérifier que tout était cohérent qu'à taper le chapitre. Donc même si vous vous amusez à refaire le calcul vous ne trouverez normalement pas d'erreur. Normalement.**

 **Disclaimer : à part mes OCs tout appartient à Oda.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **JeTapeL'Incruste : J'espère que tu as réussi à échapper à Marco, même si j'ai demandé à Lilith de le calmer... Sinon notre phénix est pas aussi diabolique que Lilith, il est beaucoup plus patient mais du coup quand il se venge ça fait bien plus mal parce que c'est le fruit d'une longue et intense réflexion... Et dans ce cas-là c'est surtout parce qu'il savait que Thatch allait crier à l'infamie. Les meilleures vengeances sont celles qui marchent à chaque fois... Pour le Vampyr ? Tu verras bien, tu verras bien... On est pas pressé...**

 **NeferGwen : Pas de quoi, j'ai adoré l'écrire. En tout cas je réutiliserais peut-être le fruit bloqueur, à l'occasion... Et les Shirohiges ne détecteront pas vraiment le Vampyr, souviens-toi que Marco n'arrivait pas à trouver Lilith quand celle-ci utilisait un Opacus et un Camouflus... La magie a des avantages...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Deux mois désormais s'étaient écoulés suite à la visite de Shanks, et Lilith s'était fait une place dans le cœur de chacun de ses frères. Elle les connaissait tous, au moins de vu, mais elle s'entendait particulièrement bien avec les membres de la première et de la seconde division, ainsi que des femmes de l'équipage en général, celles-ci ayant un dortoir séparé des hommes et contigu à celui des infirmières. Elle n'avait plus peur des infirmières, Crystal la vénérant même presque pour toutes les merveilleuses photos qu'elle apportait au mur.

Haruta avait arrêté de lui en vouloir d'avoir servie de mannequin pour Izou – seul moyen pour que le commandant accepte de l'aider pour sa vengeance sur Loki –, bien que l'histoire ait fait le tour du navire pendant un moment.

Loki... avait toujours une dent contre elle dû au costume de bunny, mais il s'accommodait de sa présence. Après tout, il l'avait tout de même bien cherché.

Frederick était fier des progrès de sa jeune élève pour le Haki de l'observation, et avait promis de commencer à lui apprendre celui de l'armement.

Jiru faisait travailler la fillette sur son agilité et sa rapidité, et il adorait l'embêter sur le fait que pour le moment il était plus vif et leste qu'elle, ce qui ne tarderait pas à changer selon ses prévisions.

Thatch l'avait rapidement bannie de sa cuisine – pas possible d'après lui d'avoir un estomac pareil alors qu'on est si petite – surtout qu'elle était une catastrophe pour préparer à manger. Ce qui n'empêchait pas la demi-elfe de s'introduire en toute discrétion dans les cuisines pour chaparder un ou deux biscuits de temps à autre, ce qui faisait crisser le quatrième commandant et marrer les autres cuisiniers, qui ne se gênaient pas pour lui en donner. Cependant il l'aimait beaucoup, et il n'était pas rare de le voir en sa compagnie et celle d'Haruta, préparant une nouvelle blague, à moins qu'il n'en soit lui-même la victime amusée.

Joz la surveillait du coin de l'œil quand elle montait sur les rambardes, prêt à la rattraper en cas de chute, et il arrivait qu'un semblant de sourire s'installe sur ses lèvres suite à une conversation avec l'enfant.

Namur s'entendait beaucoup avec elle, et lui avait appris à nager patiemment. Il n'était pas rare, quand ils mettaient pied à terre, de voir l'homme-poisson et la benjamine de l'équipage s'amuser dans l'eau.

Vista avait quant à lui commencé à exercer Lilith à l'art noble qu'était l'escrime. Elle se débrouillait plutôt bien, même si son arme préférée restait les dagues.

Izou et Rakuyou avaient bien essayé de lui apprendre à tirer mais la peur panique qu'elle avait de ces armes les avaient fait renoncer, surtout quand Marco leur expliqua qu'en présence de magie les rouages des armes à feu avaient tendance à s'abîmer, rendant pour les sortceliers l'usage de celles-ci assez suicidaires, vu qu'elles pouvaient leur exploser à la figure...

Blenheim avait montré à la demi-elfe comment les charpentiers de l'équipage s'occupaient du navire, mais bien qu'intéressée par la théorie elle ne se voyait pas travailler le bois. Cependant elle aimait beaucoup observer l'homme travailler, et il arrivait qu'elle passe des après-midi entières auprès de lui.

Blamenco avait rapidement découvert, avec Curiel, que l'enfant savait écrire vite et bien, et en avaient profité pour lui apprendre à écrire des rapports... Quand Marco l'avait découvert les deux avaient failli faire un plongeon dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce que Lilith déclare qu'au moins elle pourrait désormais l'aider, et devant cette proposition pleine de candeur enfantine le premier commandant avait abandonné l'idée de punir ses deux frères. Sauf que désormais elle n'aidait plus que le blond, et encore, très rarement... au grand désespoir des deux qui voyaient à nouveau leur bureau s'effacer sous la paperasse.

Shirohige adorait la dernière de ses enfants, et il n'était pas rare de la voir sur ses genoux pendant qu'il lui racontait d'anciens exploits, ou en train de jouer au shogi contre lui. Il voyait bien parfois que la benjamine était nostalgique de son monde, mais ses frères lui changeaient toujours les idées dans ces moments-là.

Quant à Marco... Tout l'équipage s'était mis d'accord pour dire qu'il était plus ouvert, plus joyeux et moins tourmenté par son passé depuis qu'il s'était lié à Lilith, l'enfant étant un véritable rayon de soleil impossible à éclipser.

Cependant depuis peu, le premier commandant avait l'impression qu'il y avait un étranger sur le bateau. Pourtant son Haki ne décelait aucune présence anormale, et puis qui serait assez fou pour s'introduire sur le navire de l'homme le plus fort du monde ? Néanmoins cette sensation ne le lâchait pas, et il se promit de veiller encore plus sur sa petite sœur. Sans rendre sa présence étouffante, sinon elle allait râler comme elle savait si bien le faire. Il soupira puis posa son crayon, stoppant momentanément le tracé de sa carte. Il se leva, avant de se diriger vers le pont, où il trouverait son Oyaji. Il avait quelques réserves pour Lilith sur leur prochaine destination, et il se devait de l'en informer. Il se rendit au passage dans la salle d'entraînement, allant se poster dans les balcons en hauteur, et surveilla les passes d'armes entre Lilith et un membre de la cinquième flotte aux cheveux rouge sang formant une crête, Scar s'il se souvenait bien, sous l'œil exigeant de leur instructeur qui n'était autre que Vista.

\- Lilith, concentre-toi plus et utilise ta vitesse et ton agilité plutôt que la force brute ! Scar, ne te laisse pas déstabiliser parce que c'est une brindille !

\- J'suis pas p'tite ! s'énerva la demi-elfe tout en évitant un coup de son adversaire.

Marco secoua la tête, amusé, avant de ressortir et de se retrouver sur le pont. Il remonta le navire jusqu'à leur capitaine, et vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son siège, comme il lui arrivait de faire parfois.

\- Que me veux-tu fils, à cette heure de la journée ? Tu n'étais pas en train de faire une carte ?

\- Si, mais j'ai quelques appréhensions pour l'île Gyojin. Je ne sais pas si à propos de Lilith...

Le géant soupira, comprenant les inquiétudes de son fils.

\- Je ne pensais pas la laisser déambuler seule, tu le penses bien. Tout le monde ne nous aime pas sur l'île... Je ne voudrais pas que ta petite sœur soit prise ainsi pour cible. Et par contre, elle n'échappera pas à la présentation à Neptune, Lilith a intérêt à être en bon terme avec le roi. En espérant qu'elle se tienne bien... soupira-t-il.

Marco eut un fin sourire. Oyaji devait avoir oublié que l'enfant était née dans un royaume, et qu'elle travaillait même au Château avant son changement de monde, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle commette une bévue. Même avec son caractère explosif. Il prit congé, rassuré par les paroles de l'homme, et retourna à sa cabine.

En s'installant à son bureau il entendit le son de l'eau qui s'écoulait en provenance de la salle d'eau attenante à sa cabine, et il comprit que Lilith devait avoir finit son entraînement pour aujourd'hui. Il se remit à son travail, et entendit après quelques minutes une chaise être placée à côté de lui et la petite fille monter dessus.

 _\- Tu fais quoi ?_

 _\- Une carte de l'île Gyojin, il en manque une copie et personne ne sait où elle se trouve, alors j'en refais une._

 _\- Oh, c'est vrai qu'on va sur l'île natale de Namur !_ s'extasia-t-elle.

 _\- Oyaji veut qu'on te présente au roi Neptune,_ la prévint-il.

Comme prévu, Lilith le prit bien, s'intéressant au caractère du monarque. D'après ce qu'il lui en raconta, Neptune ressemblait au roi de son pays, bienveillant. Son cœur se serra à ce souvenir, mine de rien son pays lui manquait, et les gens cosmopolites qu'elle rencontrait en tant que Première sortcelière au Château Vivant aussi, bien que son travail au contraire ne lui manque pas. Marco sentit ce changement d'humeur chez sa compagne d'âme soupira. Il la prit par la taille et l'installa sur ses genoux avant de lui faire un câlin, qu'elle lui rendit.

 _\- Pourquoi c'est si dur ? Je me sens chez moi ici, vous êtes ma famille, et pourtant Autremonde me manque..._

 _\- Tu en es originaire, et malgré les elfes tu l'aimais ce monde, alors c'est normal..._

Lilith nicha sa tête au creux du cou de son Familier, humant son odeur rassurante d'iode et de caramel, et prit une décision. Elle allait arrêter d'avoir le mal du monde, parce que désormais c'était ici son monde. Sa famille était ici, alors elle ne devait plus avoir de regrets.

 _\- Oh, dans ce cas-là, si tu veux ne pas avoir de regrets, tu vas m'avouer ta date d'anniversaire ?_

Elle se renfrogna. Elle n'aimait pas fêter son anniversaire, c'était comme commémorer le jour de la mort de sa mère. Si elle n'était pas née en avance, sa mère aurait pu échapper à la tentative d'assassinat qui lui avait coûté la vie, trop affaiblie par l'accouchement. Même si Black disait que ce n'était en aucun cas de sa faute, elle ne souhaitait pas fêter son anniversaire.

 _\- Elle a raison._

 _\- Putain j'ai pensé trop fort !_

 _\- Langage Lilith !_

 _\- Pardon nii-san..._

Le blond soupira, et caressa doucement les cheveux de l'enfant dans un geste apaisant. Il comprenait pourquoi elle n'aimait pas sa date de naissance, mais ils voulaient pouvoir souhaiter l'existence de leur petite sœur ! Lui, il ne se souvenait pas de son anniversaire, alors leur Oyaji avait décidé que ce serait le jour où il l'avait pris sous son aile, le cinq octobre. Ils pourraient faire la même chose pour Lilith, cependant elle, elle connaissait la vraie, et cela le chagrinait de voir qu'elle ne voulait pas leur dire.

La petite fille vit la mine chagrinée de son Familier, et asséna le dernier argument qu'elle pourrait faire valoir.

\- Puis tu sais bien que le temps est pas décompté de la même manière sur Autremonde, tu ne pourrais pas trouver de correspondance !

\- Tu me mets au défi ? Je te propose un deal : si tu me donnes ta date de naissance version Autremonde et que j'arrive à lui donner une équivalence, on fêtera ton anniversaire ce jour-là. Sinon on le fêtera le jour où on t'a accueilli sur le Moby Dick.

\- De toute façon dans tous les cas vous me le fêterez, ne ? J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir le choix... souffla-t-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres, auquel Marco lui répondit.

Elle se redressa pour lui souffler la date dans l'oreille, et après avoir demandé quelques précisions il la chassa gentiment de ses genoux et s'attela à calculer la correspondance. La petite était née le vingt-deuxième jour du onzième mois, soit d'après un rapide calcul de l'enfant le trois cent quarante-sixième jour, sur les quatre cent cinquante-quatre jours du calendrier Autremondien. Sachant que leur calendrier contenait trois cent soixante-cinq jours, il suffisait de faire un produit en croix. Après un long calcul, il obtint deux cent soixante-dix-huit, avec encore quelques nombres après la virgule, mais ce n'était le plus important. Il prit le calendrier et compta donc deux cent soixante-dix-huit jours... Et avec amusement il découvrit que l'anniversaire de sa compagne d'âme tombait le même jour que le sien, c'est-à-dire le cinq octobre. Il se leva et se mit à sa recherche, impatient de lui montrer sa découverte. Il n'eut pas besoin de la chercher longtemps, puisqu'un tonitruant ''LILITH !'' retentit dans le navire, et il reconnut la voix de Thatch. Il prit donc la direction des cuisines et croisa en chemin la demi-elfe, un sac de cookies à la main, qui tentait frénétiquement d'échapper à un cuisinier furieux que l'on ait osé dérober les biscuits qu'il venait de finir de cuire. Elle le vit et se cacha derrière son dos tandis qu'au détour de la coursive apparaissait le quatrième commandant, furieux. Et visiblement ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle avait piqué des biscuits que son frère était aussi en pétard.

\- Jolie couleur Thatch, très originale, fit le blond en désignant la pompadour du cuisinier, désormais d'un très voyant bleu électrique.

\- C'est de SA faute ! éructa-t-il en désignant la petite fille dissimulée derrière le blond, qui lui tira la langue. Elle ne peut pas rester tranquille deux minutes ! On devrait réduire sa consommation de sucre, ça lui ferait de l'énergie en moins !

\- Hey ! Ça c'est méchant ! se défendit la demi-elfe.

Hors de question qu'on la prive de ses gourmandises !

Marco calma son frère, bien qu'il était tenté de rire de son ridicule, et Lilith rendit sa couleur normale à la coiffure du cuisinier, qui s'éloigna en pestant. La petite fille prit alors un cookie de son sac et mordit dedans, comme une sorte de récompense. Elle croisa le regard rieur de son Familier et lui adressa un sourire étincelant, avant de remarquer le calendrier dans la main de son frère, et son sourire s'assombrit.

 _\- Alors tu as trouvé une correspondance ?_

 _\- Oui._

Il lui montra le calendrier et la feuille où il avait exécuté ses calculs, et il vit le regard de cristal s'illuminer comme il le pensait. Lilith lui sauta au cou, heureuse.

 _\- Si mon anniversaire tombe le même jour que le tien, alors je veux bien le fêter_ , conclut-elle alors que Marco lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

 _\- Allons prévenir Oyaji alors._

 _\- Le dernier arrivé est un poulet flambé ?_

 _\- Lilith !_ fit Marco, faussement outragé.

Elle lui sourit, et partit telle une flèche en avant, tandis que le commandant secouait la tête avant de la suivre nonchalamment. Il arriva vers Shirohige bien après elle, qui était déjà installé sur les genoux du vieil homme, et vu la lueur bienveillante et satisfaite dans ses yeux dorés Lilith l'avait déjà mis au courant. Il allait repartir vers sa cabine pour finir sa carte, tandis que le géant écoutait sa fille lui raconter sa dernière bêtise en date, quand un navire surgit hors de l'eau.

Ce n'était pas un des mini-Moby Dick, pourtant le pavillon qui flottait au-dessus du navire submersible lui était vaguement familier... Et il sut alors pourquoi, et visiblement il n'était pas le seul vu que la plupart de ses frères avaient mis la main à leur arme, tandis que Shirohige faisait redescendre rapidement Lilith de ses genoux avant de se lever. Il vit du coin de l'œil une femme de sa division prendre la demi-elfe avec elle et s'enfoncer dans le cœur du navire pour mettre la plus jeune à l'abri. Il soupira, avant de se mettre aux côtés de son Oyaji, sa carte allait devoir attendre, puisque visiblement le rookie Islewan n'avait pas compris la dernière fois qu'il n'avait aucune chance de vaincre le Yonkou. D'ailleurs celui-ci lui avait proposé une alliance la dernière fois, mais l'homme avait refusé, blessé dans sa fierté, et était repartit assez vite pour qu'ils ne puissent pas l'arrêter. Pourtant dans les yeux de son Oyaji il pouvait voir que la proposition tenait toujours...

Marco reporta son attention sur le navire et fronça les sourcils. Lorsqu'il examinait plus attentivement le bateau, il remarquait que celui-ci avait dû traverser une bataille assez dure sans pour autant devenir une épave. Et l'état des membres de l'équipage adverse soutenait assez bien cette théorie, vu que beaucoup avaient des bandages à divers endroits de leur corps.

Islewan s'avança. C'était un homme massif avec un menton large, et des cercles noirs autour des yeux, bien que l'œil droit était bandé et masquait ce détail. Il portait un manteau de capitaine rouge et noir abîmé, et son plastron était aussi marqué par des coups violents. Il n'avait plus son casque de la dernière fois, et ses cheveux blonds étaient libres de toutes entraves.

 _\- Il ressemble à un morse._

Ce n'était pas faux... Après tout, le rookie avait deux défenses et la même forme de tête qu'un morse, mais ce n'était pas la remarque qui fit soupirer le premier commandant.

 _\- Lilith, tu n'as beau pas être sur le pont, j'aimerai que tu évites d'utiliser notre lien pour espionner à travers mes yeux, merci. J'ai pas envie que tu assistes à une bataille._

 _\- D'accord._

Il la sentit refermer le lien, et il fut content qu'elle ait obéi sans discuter. Bien qu'il doutait de la possibilité d'un combat, ce n'était pas à exclure. La discussion s'engagea entre les deux équipages, et Marco comprit vite pourquoi Islewan était venu les voir. Une flotte affiliée à Big Mum les avaient attaqués, et ils n'avaient pu s'en sortir en vie que parce que le navire était submersible. Le capitaine s'était souvenu de la proposition d'alliance de Shirohige. Il s'était décidé à l'accepter parce qu'il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas le niveau pour rivaliser avec les Yonkous, et il voulait éviter que son équipage soit décimé.

Edward Newgate sourit et tendit sa main, que le rookie serra, et l'alliance fut ainsi conclut. Enfin presque...

\- Marco, va chercher Lilith.

Le phénix tressaillit, néanmoins obéit, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la demi-elfe à ses côtés. Islewan la détailla avec curiosité, et l'enfant prit sur elle pour ne pas fuir le regard inquisiteur qui la mettait mal à l'aise, rendant fier comme des coqs ses frères – surtout Marco –.

Ouaip, leur petite sœur se dérobait plus devant les inconnus !

Le nouvel allié des Shirohige Kaizoku fronça les sourcils. Il devait y avoir une raison à la présence d'une enfant sur le bateau d'un Yonkou... mais il ne demanda pas laquelle. Son allié – il devrait désormais s'habituer à l'appeler Oyaji – était conscient de chacun des risques d'une gosse sur son navire, et devait avoir pesé le pour et le contre, ce n'était pas lui, le nouvel allié, qui dirait quelque chose. Il s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et lui tendit la main.

\- Enchanté de faire partie de ta famille désormais.

Il lut dans le regard doré du géant que c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait dire, et l'enfant aux yeux de chat prit timidement sa main.

\- Je m'appelle Lilith, mons... onii-san.

Une étrange chaleur s'empara de l'homme en entendant ce mot. Il avait le sentiment d'être accepté comme membre de la famille encore plus que simplement avec l'alliance. Il sourit à la gamine, qui le lui rendit avec hésitation, avant que le premier commandant à côté d'elle ne lui ébouriffe les cheveux et qu'elle ne le foudroie du regard, sous les rires discrets de leurs frères.

Il resta discuter avec Shirohige des termes exactes de leur alliances, tandis que le phénix rentrait dans le navire avec la petite fille.

* * *

Marco se ré-attela à sa carte en sifflotant, voulant la finir avant que le Moby Dick ne soit enduit pour plonger vers l'île Gyojin. Il repensa à leur nouvelle alliance avec Islewan et son équipage, et fit un fin sourire. L'homme avait gagné son respect grâce à son comportement avec Lilith. Il n'avait pas remis en cause sa présence, se mettant même à sa hauteur pour lui tendre la main. Son sourire s'évanouit quand il pensa qu'il faudrait justement présenter Lilith et ses pouvoirs à tous leurs alliés pendant les fêtes de fin d'année... Il ne savait pas trop comment leurs alliés allaient réagir, mais au moins il sentait Islewan le prendrait bien, puis Bay était déjà au courant.

Il entendit Lilith se faire courser dans le couloir, elle avait dû embêter une des femmes présentes dans les dortoirs réservés à celles-ci, vu que c'était là où il l'avait laissé, en compagnie de la cuisinière de sa division, Kayla. Il secoua la tête en souriant, sa compagne d'âme mettait de l'animation sur le navire, encore plus que Thatch et Haruta.

Il finit par terminer sa carte quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit tombait, et Lilith rentra dans leur cabine avec un plateau dans les mains. Il rangea la carte et débarrassa l'enfant de son fardeau.

 _\- T'as loupé l'heure du dîner mais comme tu travaillais Loki voulait pas que je te dérange je suis pas venue t'avertir, cependant fallait quand même que tu manges alors Thatch t'a préparé un plateau._

Il la remercia, et mangea tranquillement alors que sa petite sœur se glissait dans le lit et s'endormait. Il la rejoignit rapidement, soufflant la lumière de sa lampe sur son bureau, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité atténuée par la douce lueur de la lune visible à travers le hublot de sa cabine.

* * *

 **Ouaips, plus de 3600 mots sans la présentation, j'espère que vous êtes contents ! parce qu'on revient aux alentours de 2500 mots la prochaine fois...**

 **Ah, et question : Est-ce que vous aimeriez avoir un aperçu des rapports du Vampyr à Silmarien ? Merci de me dire votre avis dans les reviews !**

 **Bonne semaine et à vendredi prochain !**

 **P.S : Une petite review serait un magnifique cadeau d'anniversaire pour l'auteur...**


	21. Chapitre 19

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **On revient aux chapitres de 2500 mots, j'avoue que je connais une période de creux dans l'inspiration... Notre chauve-souris ne fait pas d'apparition, mais promis on la retrouve dès les prochains chapitres !**

 **Puis franchement merci, 50 reviews tout pile pour cette fanfic pour mon anniv' je pouvais guère rêver mieux ! Merci ! *saute de joie***

 **Disclaimer : à part mes OCs rien ne m'appartient.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **JeTapeL'Incruste : Merci ! Et pour le retour du Vampyr il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre, sinon c'est pas drôle :) Et Silmarien... NO SPOIL !**

 **NeferGwen : Merci ! La pauvre victime du fruit bloqueur va avoir énervé et Marco et Lilith et Thatch, je te laisse essayer de deviner qui cela pourrait être... Mais ce ne sera pas avant un moment. Pour les rapports, non, surtout pas un chapitre entier ! parce que dans ce cas-là ça serait très petit comme chapitre... En tout cas ce chapitre est sur l'île Gyojin, mais il faudra attendre un petit peu avant d'avoir la réaction des autres alliés.**

 **Plop59 : T'inquiète, je peux comprendre ! Et non, les rapports ne seront pas franchement très drôle je pense, mais cela permettrait de voir les actions de Lilith d'un œil extérieur... Quoi que non, oublie ce que je viens de dire, ça pourrait être drôle. Et pour le parfum de cookie... Ne jamais toucher à ceux pépites de chocolats et miel si on ne veut pas avoir Lilith sur le dos.**

 **Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le Moby Dick avait fini d'être enduit hier soir, et ce matin Shirohige avait donné l'ordre qu'ils plongent. Lilith s'était installée aux côtés de son Oyaji, pour ne rater aucune miette du spectacle merveilleux qu'était le monde sous-marin d'après Namur. Le bateau s'enfonça lentement dans les profondeurs, et les yeux de la demi-elfe s'agrandirent d'émerveillement en voyant les multiples poissons colorés qui entouraient le navire. Elle courait dans tous les sens pour en apercevoir le plus possible alors que le navire s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément. À un moment des torches s'allumèrent un peu partout sur le pont, les abysses plongeant dans le noir les alentours, et Shirohige ordonna à sa fille de rester près de lui pour qu'elle ne dérange pas ses frères. Elle escalada ses jambes pour se retrouver sur ses genoux, et contempla de sa place de choix le spectacle. Ils arrivèrent en vue de l'île Gyojin, et Lilith se trémoussait d'impatience, ce qui fit rire le Yonkou.

\- Tu as l'air pressée, ma fille, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Bien sûr Oyaji, c'est la première fois que je vois les fonds sous-marin ! C'est juste... démentiel !

Elle avait dit ça avec des étoiles pleins les yeux, et il ébouriffa de son doigt les cheveux de son enfant qui râla.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec mes cheveux ? Je vais finir par les couper courts ! Très courts !

Thatch, qui avait entendu sa déclaration, l'encouragea à le faire. Méfiante, la demi-elfe lui demanda pourquoi il insistait autant.

\- Parce si tu te coupes les cheveux très courts, tu ressembleras à un poussin, et j'aurais encore plus de raison d'appeler Marco ''Maman Poule'' !

Elle aurait dû s'en douter, c'était son frère tout craché ça. Elle le foudroya du regard alors que l'amusement était visible dans ses prunelles, surtout que l'échange avait été écouté par un premier commandant qui prit très mal la remarque.

\- Thatch-nii-chan, je crois que tu vas devoir courir, chantonna Lilith, tandis que Marco s'approchait par-derrière du cuisinier.

\- Je ne vois pas pour...

Le brun s'interrompit en sentant une énorme aura menaçante et n'eut pas besoin d'utiliser son Haki pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Il se retourna avec un sourire tremblant pour faire face à Marco avec une veine palpitante à son front. Il s'excusa avec hésitation, mais le blond souffla un menaçant ''Cours'' qui fit déguerpir le cuisinier, poursuivi par un phénix énervé. Lilith éclata de rire, vite suivie par ses frères et sœurs de cœur en assistant à cette course-poursuite aussi vieille que l'équipage. Le quatrième commandant avait de la chance qu'ils soient sous l'eau, sinon Marco n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à jeter leur frère à la mer. Il finit simplement la course avec la tête dans un mur, que le premier commandant promit de réparer de sa poche, faisant râler Blenheim qui n'aimait pas qu'on abîme le Moby Dick, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi futile.

Shirohige fit revenir le calme, avant de donner les consignes pour leur séjour, surtout concernant le ravitaillement et l'ordre de permission des différentes divisions présentes sur le navire. Six d'entre elles étant en mission, cela réduisait le nombre de divisions présentes et permettaient à celles-ci d'être plus longtemps à terre. Toutefois, l'une des premières à bénéficier d'une permission serait la première division, puisque Marco devait accompagner son Oyaji et Lilith au Palais. D'ailleurs celle-ci ne le quittait pas...

À peine avaient-ils fait un pas en dehors du navire que Lilith s'était accrochée à sa chemise, fuyant les regards étonnés des sirènes et hommes-poissons. Quoiqu'elle jetait des coups d'œil curieux autour d'elle, mais furtivement, gardant le nez dans sa chemise. Lui qui avait cru qu'elle arrivait mieux à contrôler sa peur de l'inconnu... Visiblement dès que l'on dépassait une personne cela devenait insurmontable. Il lui fit lâcher sa chemise, qui allait finir déformée, et glissa la main de l'enfant dans la sienne.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je suis là.

La demi-elfe leva les yeux vers lui et fit un timide sourire, avant de raffermir sa main dans celle de son Familier. Il devait la tirer un peu pour qu'elle reste à son niveau, faisant de plus grands pas qu'elle, mais cela ne semblait pas la gêner outre mesure. Shirohige eut un discret sourire en voyant la scène adorable que donnait à voir inconsciemment ses deux enfants, il trouvait presque dommage de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sous la main.

Le Palais Ryugu surplombait l'île de toute sa hauteur, faisant qu'il était impossible de ne pas le remarquer. Il était recouvert de plusieurs couches de bulle. De l'avis de la demi-elfe, cela ressemblait plus à un temple qu'à un palais, mais de toute façon à ses yeux aucun palais ou château ne pouvait arriver à la cheville du Château Vivant de son pays natal. Le Palais était orné d'une statue qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle d'un dragon, et était entouré d'une multitudes de coraux multicolores et d'une faune marine très diversifié qui l'intriguait au plus au point. Tout en montant jusqu'au bâtiment royal, elle s'approchait de tout ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avant de tomber sur un étrange coquillage ? corail ? qui émettait des bulles. En sentant sa curiosité Marco rit avant de lui expliquer de quoi il s'agissait.

 _\- C'est un Corail à Bulles, il permet par exemple à ceux qui ne peuvent pas nager ou respirer sous l'eau d'y rester pendant un moment en créant une bulle d'air. Par exemple moi avec moi Akuma no Mi je peux utiliser ces bulles pour aller sous l'eau. Par contre la réserve d'air est limité, alors je ne pourrais pas rester très longtemps..._

 _\- C'est génial !_

Le phénix sourit devant l'émerveillement de sa compagne d'âme, avant de lui signaler qu'ils étaient attendus et qu'ils devaient se dépêcher. Lilith fit une moue attristée, avant de suivre le blond jusqu'à leur Oyaji, qui les attendait devant la porte du Palais. La demi-elfe sentit l'appréhension la remplir, cependant Marco avait une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser.

\- Tout va bien se passer.

Elle hocha la tête, pas rassurée pour autant, et la porte devant eux fut ouverte par les gardes. Une jeune femme portant un très long kimono avec un tissu autour de ses épaules qui flottait derrière sa tête, ses cheveux blonds partiellement soutenus dans deux boucles se tenait devant eux, et leur souhaita la bienvenue. Shirohige s'inclina légèrement devant la petite sirène, et Marco en fit de même. Lilith se cacha derrière sa jambe, mais le premier commandant la ramena devant lui.

 _\- Dis bonjour, il s'agit de la reine Otohime,_ ordonna-t-il gentiment.

La demi-elfe prit une grande inspiration, avant de s'incliner bien plus profondément que ses aînés et de se présenter.

\- Je suis Lilith, fille de Shirohige, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, votre Majestée.

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de la reine.

\- Pas besoin d'autant de cérémonial avec moi, jeune fille, appelez-moi reine Otohime comme vos frères, cela sera suffisant. Et c'est aussi un honneur de te rencontrer. Je suppose que c'est l'enfant que vous vouliez nous présenter, Shirohige-sama ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le Yonkou.

Celui-ci acquiesça, et la reine les invita à la suivre. Ils parcoururent plusieurs couloirs, Lilith devant parfois courir pour rester à hauteur de son frère et de son Oyaji, avant de déboucher dans la salle du trône où siégeait le roi Neptune, massif et imposant, et la gorge de la gamine s'assécha. Il était aussi grand que Shirohige, et ce n'était pas forcément pour la rassurer. Pourtant elle avait déjà vu pire, fallait vraiment qu'elle surmonte sa peur, bon sang elle avait déjà vu des géants, et même une chimère, ce n'était pas un roi imposant qui allait la terrifier, ne ? Surtout que son frère était avec elle, et rien ne pourrait lui arriver tant qu'il serait là, il lui avait promis. Elle se colla néanmoins au phénix, qui posa une main sur ses cheveux pour lui caresser la tête.

 _\- Tout va bien se passer. Calme-toi._

Elle se présenta à nouveau à la demande du roi, qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi avoir pris une enfant sur votre navire Shirohige-sama, et surtout ressentir le besoin de nous la présenter en personne jamon ?

\- Lilith, j'aimerai que tu lui montres tes pouvoirs.

La demi-elfe déglutit mais acquiesça et obéit. Elle réfléchit un instant au sort qu'elle pourrait lancer, avant d'avoir un petit sourire. Marco allait la tuer, mais ça serait drôle, très drôle... Elle déclama en elfique, pour être sûre que seul son Familier comprenne tout de suite ce qu'il se passe :

€ - Par le Réductus je te réduis et ainsi m'amuser je puis €

Et Marco se mit à rapetisser, pour arriver à la taille de Lilith, lui rendant son apparence d'enfant. Le blond fusilla du regard sa petite sœur qui était écroulée de rire au sol tandis que Otohime et Neptune fixaient avec des yeux ronds les deux enfants de Shirohige, qui lui se retenait de rire.

 _\- Rends-moi ma taille normale, Lilith_ , gronda Marco.

 _\- Pas tant que Oyaji le demande pas ! Puis t'es mignon comme ça !_

\- Oyaji, elle refuse de me rendre mon apparence normal tant que tu le lui auras pas ordonné, yoi, se plaignit-il au Yonkou.

\- Lilith, s'il te plaît.

\- Tch, on aurait pu le laisser comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on soit rentré au Moby Dick, c'est moins drôle maintenant... grommela-t-elle en rendant sa taille au commandant.

 _\- T'as pas intérêt à recommencer, en tout cas pas avec moi._

 _\- Vieux ronchon._

 _\- Hey, je suis pas vieux d'abord ! J'ai que trente ans !_

 _\- T'es plus vieux que moi !_

Et sur cette évidence elle lui tira la langue. Marco soupira en passant sa main sur son visage, soudain fatigué par l'exubérance de l'enfant. Shirohige expliqua calmement les pouvoirs de la gamine au roi Neptune et à sa femme, tout en passant sous silence son métissage et le fait qu'elle venait d'une autre dimension.

\- Je voudrais simplement qu'elle puisse se réfugier ici si un Yonkou venait à vouloir l'avoir avant qu'elle ne soit suffisamment forte pour se défendre d'eux.

Le roi Neptune caressa sa barbe en réfléchissant, et sa femme posait un regard bienveillant sur la petite fille. Le triton finit par donner son accord, après tout Shirohige protégeait son île sans rien exiger en retour, alors lui donner ce privilège ne lui posait aucun cas de conscience. Puis il trouvait la gamine adorable, avec son sourire lumineux qui éclairait son visage. Le Yonkou poussa intérieurement un soupir de soulagement, et prit congé du couple royal. Otohime allait les raccompagner à l'entrée quand en ouvrant la porte de la salle du trône elle aperçut ses enfants qui filaient à toute vitesse. Encore quatre qui avaient écouté aux portes...

\- Princes Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, Manboshi et princesse Shirahoshi, puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez ? demanda la reine avec une fausse sévérité.

Les quatre enfants se rapprochèrent de leur mère, alors que Lilith se cachait à nouveau derrière Marco, observant les nouveaux venus discrètement. Les princes tritons titillèrent sa curiosité, mais celle qui lui fit la plus grande impression était la princesse Shiraoshi. Elle était immense pour une sirène, mais très belle, et la demi-elfe pensa qu'elle devait tenir sa beauté de sa mère et la taille de son père. Otohime croisa le regard de Shirohige et eut une idée, qu'elle lui transmit. Le Yonkou accepta la proposition, et la reine se tourna vers la fratrie.

\- Mes enfants, j'aimerai que vous faisiez visiter le Palais à une enfant de Shirohige, cela vous dérangerait-il ?

Les quatre s'entre-regardèrent, avant d'accepter, et Marco décrocha Lilith de sa jambe avant de la pousser vers le petit groupe. La demi-elfe tordit ses mains d'angoisse, un peu paniquée, cependant le blond l'incitait par le lien à aller vers les autres enfants. Elle se présenta, et les princes l'embarquèrent avec eux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers son Oyaji et son frère, qui lui firent un signe de tête pour l'encourager. Elle soupira, puis suivit courageusement la fratrie.

Otohime se demanda une seconde si elle avait bien fait, avant que le Yonkou ne la rassure :

\- C'est une excellente idée si vous voulez montrer à vos enfants que tous les êtres humains ne sont pas racistes, Lilith n'a pas ces préjugés. Elle est même souvent en compagnie de Namur. Le seul problème est qu'elle est extrêmement mal à l'aise avec les étrangers... Néanmoins je pense que cela se passera bien. Quand pourrons-nous revenir la chercher ?

\- Ce soir ? proposa la reine.

Shirohige acquiesça, tandis que Marco sentait que sa journée allait lui sembler vide, sans sa compagne d'âme à ses côtés... Cependant au moins elle ne s'ennuierait pas à rester avec lui toute la journée, vu qu'il avait l'intention de se reposer et d'avancer ses rapports mensuels, donc de rester sur le navire. Elle aurait pu accompagner quelqu'un de la première division ou un commandant, mais il savait qu'elle préférai être avec lui, donc elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Il fallait peut-être qu'il la pousse plus souvent vers les autres...

* * *

Marco s'étira sur sa chaise avant de ranger ses rapports dans le tiroir de son bureau, et de se lever. Il devait aller rechercher Lilith, et il espérait que cela s'était bien passé. Il aurait pu les espionner à travers le lien, mais d'un il n'aimait pas ça, et de deux il préférait quand Lilith lui racontait elle-même, c'était plus vivant et moins intrusif.

Il se dépêcha de se rendre au Palais Ryugu, saluant les gardes à l'entrée de la porte qui le laissèrent passer. L'un d'eux, Jimbei, l'amena jusqu'aux enfants royaux et la demi-elfe, qui étaient en train de faire une partie de cache-cache dans l'aile qui leur étaient réservée. Visiblement Lilith avait perdu la partie précédente, puisqu'elle était en train de compter à haute voix devant un pilier, les mains croisées dans son dos. Il ne signala pas sa présence, mais elle le remarqua quand même, lui demandant de la laisser terminer la partie. Il acquiesça, et il la sentit utiliser le Haki pour retrouver les autres, cette petite tricheuse. Il sourit, amusé, et la demi-elfe ne mit guère de temps à trouver la fratrie, Shirahoshi en premier – en même temps se cacher derrière un pilier avec sa taille, ce n'était pas la meilleure cachette –. Marco en observant les gamins discuter remarqua qu'elle semblait à l'aise avec les tritons, et que visiblement ceux-ci l'avaient intégrés dans leur petit groupe, puisqu'ils soupirèrent quand elle leur apprit qu'elle devait rentrer. Neptune qui passait à ce moment-là proposa alors qu'elle revienne le lendemain, ce qui fut accepté à l'unanimité. Le phénix récupéra alors sa compagne d'âme et s'en retourna au Moby Dick avec elle, tandis qu'elle lui décrivait en long et en large sa journée, heureuse.

Elle s'était fait des amis.

* * *

 **Un chapitre un peu joyeux et drôle, pour compenser celui de la semaine prochaine...**

 **Au revoir ! et une review serait tellement genti de votre part !**


	22. Chapitre 20

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Ravie de voir que le chibi Marco a des fans... Lilith recommencera peut-être qui sait... (Conscience : ou alors avec Thatch, il doit être tout choupi tout petit...).**

 **Bon, autant prévenir que guérir : vous allez m'en vouloir pour le cliffhanger à la fin. Vraiment. Donc je rappelle que tous les objets tranchants, contondants et autres ne sont pas acceptés dans les reviews, merci, après faut toujours que je rachète du papier peint parce que c'est mon mur qui prend tout, c'est chiant... Mais les tomates sont autorisées.**

 **Disclaimer : Rien à moi à part les OCs.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **NeferGwen : Oui, tu as vu juste, Ace va s'en prendre plein la gueule avec Lilith ! Et pour le chapitre... MOUAHAHAHAHAHA Je ne spoilerai rien.**

 **Plop59 : C'est pas que c'est triste en soi, enfin je trouve, mais plutôt que vous allez m'en vouloir... Et comme tu as des examens Lilith a bien voulu te céder quelques-uns de ses cookies préférés, et elle te souhaite bonne chance et bon courage !**

 **JeTapeL'Incruste : Tant que ce n'est pas interdit par les règles ce n'est pas de la triche, enfin pas vraiment... Et Lilith va avoir d'autres amis que l'équipage - de toute façon l'équipage c'est sa famille et pi celui qui est pas d'accord il va en voir de toutes les couleurs - . Pour la ""mauvaise période" de Marco.. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais spoiler un moment drôle quand même ? Mais je t'assure que ça va être le parcours du combattant :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Akantha griffonna une annotation dans son carnet avant de le refermer brutalement, gardant un œil sur les enfants qui jouaient dans le Palais Ryugu. Il appréciait que la demi-elfe soit en contact avec d'autres personnes d'à peu près son âge plutôt que rester constamment sur le navire du Yonkou. Ça lui permettait de s'éloigner des commandants, qui remarquaient parfois sa présence sans le trouver, heureusement. Même si des fois ç'avait été limite... Il reprit sa forme de chauve-souris et s'envola, ressortant du palais, et tomba nez-à-nez avec le premier commandant de Shirohige.

Mayday, mayday, commandant à 12 heures !

Il transplana immédiatement, échappant au phénix, pour atterrir dans une ruelle du quartier mal-famé de l'île. Aucune chance que le commandant le retrouve ici. Il reprit sa forme normal, ressortit son carnet, et retranscrit son rapport avant d'arracher la page. Il le plia puis incanta, et le papier disparu. Silmarien le recevrait aisément, et il espérait qu'elle le lise vite. Sa mission l'emmerdait réellement car il n'était pas libre de ses mouvements sur le navire, les pirates pouvant le sentir avec le Haki, même avec un Opacus et un Camouflus. Puis la petite était vraisemblablement une de ces mijaurées qui n'avaient jamais manqué de rien, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'insupporter avec son sourire immense permanent. Mais le pire, c'était sans aucun doute qu'elle utilisait sa magie devant des nonsos, elle avait dû leur révéler sa nature. Il ne pouvait pas la récupérer sans que ses ''frères'' ne cherchent à la reprendre.

Il se répétait peut-être, mais il haïssait cette mission.

* * *

Un papier apparut devant Silmarien, flottant devant l'elfe, qui se saisit du rapport d'Akantha en soupirant. Les Vampyrs venaient seulement d'élire un nouveau Conseiller et il s'agissait d'une Vampyr qu'Akantha méprisait. La Matriarche s'était mise à espérer que la mission dure une éternité pour éviter le plus longtemps possible la confrontation. Elle le lut rapidement, et fronça légèrement ses sourcils, avant de se mordre les lèvres, inquiète. Elle se leva et se rendit en deux enjambées vers une fenêtre de ses appartements, regardant les enfants jouer plus bas entre les maisons. Elle commençait à se demander si Lilith ne serait pas mieux parmi eux, de ce qu'avait pu lui rapporter le Vampyr. Elle se remit à son bureau et relut la missive, levant ensuite les yeux vers le plafond végétal, la feuille devant elle. Par Demiderus, que devait-elle faire ?

Car sur le rapport était marqué :

 _« Enfant présentée au Roi des Hommes-poissons, amie avec les héritiers. Forte possibilité que les Shirohiges connaissent sa vraie nature, fait de la magie devant eux sans problème. Semble d'une puissance convenable, sorts mineurs et qui durent longtemps mais ne peut en lancer qu'un à la fois et pendant une certaine période sinon se fatigue. Anormal._

 _Est proche de tous les commandants, en particulier Fushicho Marco. Chercherais plus de précisions sur leur lien_

 _Akantha G.»_

* * *

Marco cligna des yeux, il aurait juré avoir vu une chauve-souris. Mais ce n'était pas possible sur l'île Gyojin. Il avait dû halluciner, après tout Lilith l'enjoignait à se reposer, elle trouvait qu'il se surmenait parfois, elle n'avait sans doute pas tort. Il eut un sourire attendri en pensant à sa compagne d'âme, elle tombait littéralement de fatigue quand il la ramenait le soir au Moby Dick après qu'elle ait passé la journée avec les princes. Son sourire s'effaça, ils repartaient demain, et Lilith n'était plus pressée que ça... Elle allait avoir hâte de revenir sur l'île.

Il récupéra la demi-elfe toute aussi fatiguée que les autres jours mais plus maussade, elle n'allait pas voir ses nouveaux amis avant que sa famille ne revienne sur l'île Gyojin, et elle savait que cela pouvait être autant dans deux mois que dans un an, voir plus. Marco la hissa sur ses épaules et elle posa sa tête sur les rares cheveux du blond en soupirant. Elle jouait avec les mèches de cheveux, le regard dans le vague, et le premier commandant se sentait un peu triste pour Lilith.

 _\- Fais pas la tête, tu les reverras._

 _\- Je sais, mais j'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, alors c'est un peu étrange de quitter ceux que je viens de me faire... puis ils sont très différents de Cal. À se demander si ce n'était parce que l'on se connaissait depuis longtemps que nous sommes devenus amis..._

 _\- Ou parce que vous vous ressembliez, qui sait ? Mais ce n'est pas parce que les princes ne lui ressemblent pas que tu n'es pas vraiment amie avec lui, ou avec eux._

Cela ne remonta pas le moral de l'enfant, et Marco se creusa la tête pour trouver un moyen de lui rendre le sourire quand il eut une idée. Son porte-monnaie allait devenir anorexique, cependant c'était pour le sourire de la demi-elfe, il saurait se consoler avec ça.

 _\- Dis, il y a une fabrique de bonbons sur l'île, ça te dirait de..._

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de finir sa phrase que la demi-elfe avait compris ce qu'il lui proposait. Elle acquiesça avec un grand sourire, impatiente, et Marco soupira, amusé. Thatch avait parié qu'il craquerait et l'emmènerait à la bâtisse avant la fin du séjour, et bien c'était fait. Elle avait retrouvé la forme, toute excitée par la nouvelle, et le blond la fit descendre de ses épaules avant qu'elle ne chute à force de gigoter. Il glissa la main de Lilith dans la sienne, et un sourire plus que lumineux le remercia de ce geste. Il la sentit heureuse, et cela lui suffisait, il avait réussi à éloigner pour le moment les nuages tristes de leur prochain départ qui avaient assombris l'humeur de la gamine. Mais la sucrerie ne l'occuperait qu'un moment, il allait devoir réfléchir à autre chose. Quoi qu'il avait encore le temps, vu que d'un, la petite fille adorait tout ce qui était sucré, le temps qu'elle choisisse elle allait mette un peu – beaucoup – de temps, il ne se faisait guère d'illusions sur sa gourmandise, et de deux la sucrerie étant assez éloignée du palais, le trajet était long.

Ils étaient à la moitié du chemin, quand une clameur proche fit froncer les sourcils du commandant. Un homme-poisson surgit alors d'une ruelle adjacent, et il reconnut le Shirohige puisqu'il l'informa que des pirates étaient en train de kidnapper sirènes et hommes-poissons plus loin.

Dire que Marco était fou de rage était un euphémisme. Déjà qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on puisse considérer les habitants de l'île comme des êtres inférieurs, mais que des pirates tentent de bafouer l'autorité de leur Oayji alors qu'il était sur île, c'était bien pire.

\- _Lilith, reste à l'écart et appelle Oyaji_ , lui intima-t-il en lui tendant un den-den mushi qu'elle récupéra avec délicatesse. _Communique-lui la situation, dis-lui qu'on se trouve à mi-chemin entre la sucrerie et le Palais Ryugu. Demande des renforts pour quadriller la ville et voir s'il n'y a pas d'autres groupes dangereux. Et surtout tu ne bouges pas de là, d'accord ?_

Elle acquiesça, honorée de la confiance que lui accordait son Familier, et commença à composer le numéro tout en regardant le blond s'éloigner. Elle pouvait presque sentir sa colère suinter de tous les pores de sa peau, et il avait refermé le lien pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'introduire dans son esprit pour son propre bien. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur comment les pirates allaient finir, et elle n'avait pas envie d'y assister même par inadvertance. Elle s'adossa à un mur pour se faire discrète, terminant de composer le numéro du Moby Dick que lui avait fait apprendre par cœur ses frères. Ce n'était pas plus difficile d'utilisation qu'une boule de cristal, en fait.

Pour l'instant, cela sonnait dans le vide.

Lilith commença à s'inquiéter, et nerveuse elle essuya ses mains sur son t-shirt jusqu'à ce qu'un des ses frères décroche, la rassurant de suite.

\- Joz Taïsho au den-den mushi.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement intérieur en sachant qu'il s'agissait de son frère le plus efficace – pas que les autres ne l'étaient, pas, elle n'avait pas dit ça, mais ils bavardaient parfois beaucoup trop pour l'enfant – et lui exposa sommairement la situation. Joz gronda, et lui intima de ne pas bouger de là où elle était jusqu'à ce qu'un commandant arrive, et surtout d'activer son Haki. Elle le lui confirma, et attendit que son aîné raccroche pour en faire de même. Elle glissa le petit appareil dans sa poche avant de se concentrer et d'activer son Haki, certes faible mais qui pouvait lui sauver la vie, la main sur sa dague, aux aguets. Les hommes-poissons autour d'elle l'ignoraient, fuyant les kidnappeurs, et ce n'était pas pour la déranger. Elle était plus à même de se calmer et de se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle si personne ne lui parlait.

Elle ne sut pas vraiment si ce fut son Haki qui la prévient, ou un de ses sens, mais elle se sentit en danger et instinctivement baissa la tête tandis qu'une détonation retentissait.

 _Danger_

Son Haki était en train de tirer la sonnette d'alarme, et un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'enfant alors qu'elle relevait la tête et jetait un coup d'œil sur le mur derrière elle. Elle pâlit brusquement en apercevant le trou d'une balle bien visible sur le mur, là où auparavant se tenait son visage. Si elle ne s'était baissée, son sang aurait repeint la façade. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le centre de la rue, tous ses sens en alerte, et sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la personne sur les toits en face d'elle, ainsi qu'un homme qui remontait la rue du côté droit. Elle se déplaça lentement vers la gauche, ses yeux braqués en direction de la menace, avant qu'une lame ne se fasse sentir sur son cou gracile et qu'un bras grassouillet ne l'entoure. Brolk de slurk, elle avait été tellement concentré sur les deux premiers potentiels agresseurs qu'elle n'avait pas senti celui-là. Elle s'en serait frappée la tête contre le mur de frustration, ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi inattentive !

Elle inspira, et fut prise d'une envie de vomir rien qu'à l'odeur de l'homme qui la maintenait. Le contact de la peau grasse avec la sienne la révulsait presque, et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas paniquer. Elle devait trouver un moyen de se sortir de là, et en vitesse. Plus le temps passait plus sa situation était dangereuse et menaçait de dégénérer.

Les deux hommes qu'avaient repéré son Haki se mirent face à elle. Elle les détailla rapidement. L'homme en retrait du premier était assez fin, bien qu'avec le visage carré à la mâchoire saillante, un vrai bouledogue, dont les yeux étaient dissimulés par un chapeau à larges bords. Il avait un fusil à la main, et elle supposa qu'il s'agissait de celui qui lui avait tiré dessus. Elle détestait vraiment les armes à feu. Le deuxième, sans doute plus important que le premier, était tout en muscles et si elle n'avait pas eu l'habitude des carrures imposantes avec son Oyaji et quelques uns de ses frères, elle aurait vraiment eu la trouille. Elle déglutit douloureusement quand elle reconnut le Jolly Roger tatoué sur la joue de l'homme le plus proche d'elle.

Des esclavagistes.

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler malgré tout son courage, et ses deux parts d'elle se remirent à lui donner des avis différents. Sa partie humaine voulait qu'elle se laisse tomber sur le sol en implorant leur clémence même s'il y avait peu de chance pour ça, et sa partie elfe, ne voyant aucune issue et préférant mourir plutôt que de se soumettre, que de perdre sa liberté, lui commanda de se battre quitte à en crever.

Sauf qu'elle était désormais une Shirohige, et une autre solution s'imposait à elle. Tenir ses assaillants assez longtemps à distance jusqu'à ce que l'un des siens viennent l'aider. En espérant très très fortement que cela ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps. Elle planta son regard dans les yeux rouges de l'esclavagiste qui s'était abaissé face à elle. Il tendit la main pour défaire la dague sur sa cuisse et ce fut à ce moment-là que la demi-elfe agit. Tout se passa rapidement.

Elle mordit celui qui la retenait jusqu'au sang, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, et dégaina rapidement sa dague avant de l'enfoncer dans le ventre du pirate face à elle, le bousculant ensuite pour le faire tomber à terre tout en retirant son arme. Elle s'éloigna d'un bond de ses assaillants, avant de cracher par terre le sang qu'elle avait sans faire exprès en partie avalé, le goût âcre lui tirant une grimace de dégoût prononcé alors que le sang sur sa lame gouttait au sol. Sa main était aussi tâchée de sang, et rien qu'en la regardant elle savait qu'elle se sentirait sale. Mais elle garda son attention fixée sur les trois hommes, enfin maintenant plus que deux puisque celui qu'elle avait poignardé tenait son ventre où s'étalait une large tache sombre. Le sniper pointa son fusil vers elle, tandis que celui qu'elle avait mordu pansait sommairement sa plaie d'un bout de chemise arrachée avant de dégainer un sabre.

\- Lâche ton arme, petite, ou je tire, menaça le sniper.

Lilith cherchait un moyen de s'en sortir, et son Haki toujours activé, priait pour qu'un de ses frères vienne à sa rescousse. Elle ne répondit pas, et n'obéit pas non plus, ce qui amena l'homme à mettre sa menace à exécution. La première balle siffla au-dessus de la tête de l'enfant, comme un avertissement, et elle évita la seconde de justesse, lui laissant une éraflure qui la brûlait légèrement sur le côté gauche de son ventre.

Elle n'avait plus le choix, il fallait qu'elle utilise sa magie, même si ce n'était pas discret. Elle avait pourtant promis à Marco de ne l'utiliser en-dehors du Moby Dick que si on lui demandait ou en cas de dernier recours... C'était un peu le cas, ne ?

\- Lilith, ne bouge surtout pas, fit une voix au-dessus d'elle.

\- D'accord nii-san, répondit-elle soulagée en reconnaissant l'aura du commandant de la seizième division Izou, qui sauta du toit juste à côté d'elle.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit-il, avant de voir le sang sur la lame de l'enfant et la coupure sur son ventre, qui fit s'assombrir le regard déjà noir du commandant. Vous êtes mort, siffla-t-il hors de lui en direction des pirates, qui l'avaient reconnu.

\- Izou la Geisha, 600 000 000 de berrys, commandant de Shirohige, fit le sniper d'une voix tremblante en blêmissant.

Une veine gonfla à la tête du commandant, il n'aimait absolument pas le surnom que la Marine lui avait donné, et c'était un des plus sûrs moyens de l'énerver que de le lui rappeler. Ajouter à ça que les pirates avaient attaqués l'île Gyojin et s'en était pris à sa jeune sœur, la colère du commandant était à son maximum.

\- Lilith, tourne-toi et bouche-toi les oreilles, ordonna-t-il à l'enfant d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique tout en armant un de ses pistolets.

Vu le niveau de ceux devant lui il n'aurait pas besoin de plus.

Lilith obéit, fermant les yeux et désactivant son Haki pour ne pas sentir la mort des hommes, et une odeur de poudre et de sang finit par s'élever dans l'air. Une main se posa sur son épaule tandis que l'autre dégageait celles de Lilith de ses oreilles.

\- C'est bon, c'est fini.

L'enfant se retourna et se jeta contre lui laissant tomber sa lame au sol, surprenant le commandant qui l'enlaça, et elle le remercia d'une toute petite voix.

\- C'est normal imouto, personne ne touche à la famille, la rassura le travesti en caressant ses cheveux. Tu me laisse voir ta blessure ?

\- C'est qu'une égratignure, corrigea-t-elle machinalement avant de se reculer un peu pour montrer les dégâts à son frère.

Il soupira de soulagement en vérifiant qu'effectivement, ce n'était qu'une égratignure. Lilith avait eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance, d'être tombée sur des sous-fifres aussi peu nombreux, et qui l'avaient visiblement sous-estimée. Il se releva, cachant toujours à la vue de la petite les trois cadavres dans la rue tandis qu'elle récupérait sa dague. Il la lui prit des mains et l'essuya avec un mouchoir avant d'en faire de même pour la main tâchée de la petite. Il lui retendit l'arme qu'elle rangea. Elle glissa sa main dans celle de son grand frère qui reprit la direction du Moby Dick, pressé de mettre la plus jeune à l'abri.

Seulement ils tombèrent vite sur une autre zone de combat, et Izou dut laisser Lilith toute seule pour aller aider ses frères, lui recommandant de se cacher et de ne se faire voir par personne. Elle resta dissimulée derrière une maison dont la devanture donnait sur l'endroit du combat, plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre les bruits du combat trop proche. L'odeur de sang parvenait jusqu'à elle, la rendant malade, brouillant ses sens.

C'est pour ça qu'elle ne vit que trop tard le pirate devant elle qui ne faisait pas partie de sa famille.

C'est pour ça qu'elle fut projetée par l'ennemi dans la zone de combat sans qu'elle n'ait pu se défendre. Et malheureusement pour elle le pirate avait un Akuma no Mi, qu'il utilisa. Un pic lui traversa l'épaule gauche, pas si loin de son cœur, l'immobilisant alors qu'elle était encore à terre. Elle hurla de douleur, le visage dans la poussière, sanglotante, sentant que son lien avec Marco s'était rouvert car elle ne le contrôlait plus, la douleur se partageant à travers.

\- Je laisse l'enfant tranquille si vous laissez tomber vos armes, Shirohige Kaizoku. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle vous était précieuse... Et si vous tentez de me tuer sachez que je n'ai qu'à bouger le pic pour qu'il touche son cœur. Elle mourra avant moi.

\- Non, ne cédez pas ! cria Lilith en surmonta sa souffrance, ses yeux cristallins noyés par les larmes.

Elle refusait que ses frères se mettent en danger pour elle. C'était de sa faute, elle aurait dû être plus attentive, ils n'avaient pas à payer pour elle !

Izou regardait la scène, impuissant, il ne pouvait même pas tirer sur l'homme puisque l'enfant en pâtirait bien avant que la balle n'atteigne sa cible. Les Shirohiges présents se tournèrent lui, étant le seul commandant présent, mais même sans se concerter ils savaient ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir la plus jeune souffrir.

Les armes tombèrent à terre, mais tous ceux qui maîtrisaient le Haki protégeaient les arrières de ceux qui ne le maîtrisaient pas, et ceux qui pouvaient se battre à mains nues étaient sur leurs gardes, prêt à ré-attaquer au signal de leur commandant, qui une fois qu'il eut posé ses armes au sol s'approcha de Lilith, ses yeux flamboyants de colère contenue fixés sur le pirate qui avait blessé leur petite sœur.

Il n'eut guère le temps de faire plus de deux pas.

\- Eh bien, maintenant je n'ai plus besoin d'elle.

Et une dizaine de pics apparurent au-dessus de la gamine, avant de s'abattre sur elle.

* * *

 **Bon bah à la semaine prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews hein ! *se casse en courant***


	23. Chapitre 21

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Bon pour ce chapitre, il est encore sombre, et un peu délirant, donc attachez-vous à votre fauteuil pour suivre. Non, sérieusement, mon chapitre est parti dans une direction assez différente de ce que je voulais faire au départ, et même moi je me demande si j'ai pas forcé sur le sucre avant d'écrire. Donc j'ai absolument aucune idée de comment vous allez le comprendre...**

 **Disclaimer : rien à moi à part les OCs**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **JeTapeL'Incruste : J'ai tous les droits, c'est mon histoire, enfin sauf quand celle-ci n'en fait qu'à sa tête... N'En demande pas trop à Marco non plus, c'est pas un surhomme, mais c'est lui qui va sauver Lilith, promis ! Et les pirates vont souffrir. Très.**

 **NeferGwen : Pourquoi je sens que je fais encore me faire poursuivre pour rétablir la situation moi ! Et le super-poulet arrive à la rescousse, ne t'inquiète pas *croise le regard furibond du-dit poulet et cours pour sauver sa vie***

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Marco laissa tomber l'homme dont il venait de transpercer la gorge avec ses serres à terre, et jeta un rapide regard aux alentours. Tous les membres du groupe à cet endroit en tout cas avaient été éliminé, c'était une bonne chose de faite, et en plus aucun Shirohige ne semblait gravement blessé ni mort d'après son Haki. Il rassembla ses frères autour de lui, et tandis qu'il renvoyait les blessés au Moby Dick pour se faire soigner avec quelques hommes valides, il prit le reste avec lui pour trouver le bateau des assaillants. Mais à peine se furent-ils mis en route que le commandant ressenti une violente douleur à l'épaule comme il en avait rarement connu, et toute la souffrance de sa compagne d'âme lui fut communiquée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la peur, et un de ses hommes inquiets s'avança vers lui avant que les lèvres de Marco ne s'entrouvrent sur un prénom.

\- Lilith.

Il se tourna vers ses frères. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls, même pour secourir la petite fille, ils étaient sous ses ordres, il en était responsable... Seulement il n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer la situation que déjà Loki avait compris.

\- Notre petite sœur est en danger ne ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là Taïsho ?

Malgré la situation un maigre sourire échappa au commandant. Il était heureux du soutient que lui apportait sa famille, et fier d'en faire parti. Il se concentra sur le lien avec Lilith et put ainsi la localiser à peu près. Il l'indiqua à ses compagnons puis se transforma avant de prendre son envol pour aller plus vite. Ses ailes battaient l'air à une vitesse folle, et Marco était totalement concentré sur sa destination qui n'était pas très loin. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre.

Une immense vague de magie noirâtre et presque visqueuse déferla sur la ville, et il ne put qu'entendre le cri déchirant de Lilith fendre l'air avant que leur lien ne disparaisse.

* * *

Il était devenu plus puissant avec les années, gagnant du terrain sur la magie de son hôte. Mais Il en avait perdu quand la magie avait crée un lien de Familier pour Le retarder. Il pestait contre le phénix qui donnait l'envie à son hôte de vivre, Il ne pourrait pas la posséder facilement, pourtant Il y était presque arrivé, quand elle avait été enlevé. Il avait l'impression que le lien du phénix Le brûlait à petit feu. Alors quand Il sentit que son hôte allait mourir Il agit, parce que sa mort signifiait La sienne. Et puis la magie affaiblie de l'enfant allait être submergée par Son pouvoir. Il pouvait y arriver.

Ce jour serait celui de Sa renaissance. Enfin.

* * *

Izou ne put retenir son cri d'horreur quand les pics tombèrent sur sa précieuse petite sœur qui se bloqua dans sa gorge quand une énergie noirâtre sortit du corps de la petite et les réduisit en poussière. La magie sombre se condensa alors en une boule au dessus du petit corps qui commença à convulser, grossissant de plus en plus. Le commandant voulut s'approcher de Lilith quand la masse accumulée de magie explosa.

Ce fut la nuit en plein jour.

Izou était entouré de ténèbres épais, presque visqueux, et seul le Haki lui permettait de voir en quelque sorte autour de lui. Ce qui l'inquiétait grandement fut qu'il ne sentait les _Voix_ que de ses frères, mais pas de leurs ennemis. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il essaya d'avancer, mais la magie était bien trop consistante, et le commandant commença à avoir peur. Parce qu'il avait l'impression que la magie autour de lui avait des envies de meurtres. Cela ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il ressentait quand Lilith utilisait sa magie. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Est-ce qu'au moins leur petite sœur pourrait-elle leur répondre ?

Il avait peur pour elle aussi, et il étendit son Haki pour essayer de trouver sa _Voix_. Il eut beaucoup de mal, mais quand il finit par y arriver son visage se peignit d'une horreur sans nom. Elle avait presque disparut, et une autre semblait... avaler l'essence vitale de l'enfant. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un phénomène pareil.

Lilith hurla. Puis sa Voix s'éteignit, complètement absorbée, et Izou se laissa glisser sur le sol, effondré.

* * *

La demi-elfe ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se souvenait juste d'une magie noire, et son esprit avait ensuite commencé à se faire recouvrir par une substance visqueuse noire, presque comme du sang. Elle avait essayé de lutter, mais c'était comme si elle était tombée dans des sables mouvants d'où rien ne pouvait l'en sortir, et elle ne pouvait que s'enfoncer lentement vers sa propre mort. Elle se débattait avec la rage du désespoir, cependant cela ne faisait que hâter sa fin.

Elle hurla, elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle avait encore tant de choses à découvrir, à apprendre, à voir ! Elle voulait encore embêter Thatch, discuter avec son Oyaji, rire avec Haruta, voler avec Marco !

Elle voulait vivre !

La magie noire recouvrit totalement son âme sans qu'elle n'ait pu rien faire et sa _Voix_ disparut.

* * *

Marco retint le lien avant qu'il ne disparaisse totalement, mû par son instinct, comme si au fond de lui il savait qu'il pouvait sauver Lilith. C'était comme si son Zoan avait prit le contrôle de son corps pour la protéger, alors il se laissa dicter ses gestes. Et envoya son phénix à travers le lien.

* * *

Il jubilait. Enfin, après toutes ces années passées enfermé dans ce petit corps Il allait pouvoir asseoir Sa domination. L'esprit de son hôte ainsi que sa magie avait été dévoré par Lui, Il se sentait incroyablement puissant. Il utilisa Ses pouvoirs nouvellement retrouvés pour se débarrasser des seuls qui essayeraient de Le tuer, les pirates esclavagistes. Un souffle de noirceur et ils s'écroulèrent à terre en hurlant, périssant un par par un alors que Sa magie les dévorait jusqu'à l'os. Il rit, rit, d'un rire aussi diabolique qu'hystérique, qui s'étouffa dans Sa gorge quand une lumière l'éblouit, Le traversant. Il hurla, Sa conscience brûlée par cette lumière, et relâcha Son attention un court moment, et cela fut suffisant au phénix de Marco pour trouver l'esprit de sa compagne d'âme enseveli sous la couche de ténèbres. Il lui fonça dessus, s'enfonçant volontairement dans l'obscurité visqueuse, et l'aperçut.

Une petite boule de lumière pâle bleue et rouge, striée de violet, vacillante comme la flamme d'une bougie, prête à s'éteindre à tout moment.

Il l'entoura de ses ailes, comme un cocon protecteur, et ressortit des ténèbres qui ne pouvaient ni l'atteindre ni l'emprisonner, avant de relâcher l'âme et de se tourner vers celui qui avait touché à sa Lilith.

Un démon, ressemblant à un lézard rouge sang auquel on aurait greffé des dizaines d'yeux de toutes les couleurs et un serpent qui lui servait de queue. Il convulsait, dévoré par la pureté que représentait l'oiseau.

Le phénix ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là, ni même s'il pouvait le détruire de façon définitive, mais il pouvait le mettre au moins hors d'état de nuire pendant un moment, avec l'aide de sa compagne d'âme, parce qu'autant qu'elle était liée à lui, il était lié à elle, et pour la conscience d'un Akuma no Mi cela signifiait un plein partage des pouvoirs. Alors il puisa un peu de la magie de la demi-elfe, la lia à une de ses plumes qu'il planta dans le démon.

Un cercle magique apparut autour du démon, puis les ténèbres présents se rassemblèrent autour avant de créer un mur infranchissable qui le séparait de l'âme de Lilith, la protégeant désormais.

Le phénix entoura de nouveau de ses ailes la petite boule d'âme lumineuse qui semblait moins vacillante, lui passant un peu de sa chaleur, avant de reprendre son envol pour retourner vers le possesseur de son Akuma no Mi.

* * *

Marco sentit son phénix revenir en lui en même temps que le lien d'âme se reformait. Il ne savait pas ce que l'oiseau avait fait, mais en tout cas cela avait marché. Il vit la magie noire se dissiper brutalement, et étendit ses ailes pour rejoindre la place où était Lilith. Ses frères présents l'entourait déjà alors qu'autour d'eux sur le sol étaient étendus des tas et des tas de squelettes aux os entièrement blancs, comme nettoyés de la chair.

Il se posa précipitamment, et ses frères s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer, tandis qu'Izou découpait le pic qui sortait de l'épaule de l'enfant de façon à ne pas déclencher une hémorragie tout en pouvant la transporter. Le seizième commandant leva ses yeux vers le nouvel arrivant. Le blond put voir les traces de larmes sur le visage maquillé, autant que le sang qui maculait son kimono, et sa Lilith pâle dans ses bras, le pic dépassant tout de même de son épaule, le sang autour qui n'augurait rien de bon. Il s'approcha et prit la blessée dans ses bras avant d'ordonner :

\- On se réunira pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé plus tard, pour le moment vous allez chercher le bateau de ces enfoirés et je ramène Lilith à l'infirmerie, yoi. Et faites-moi plaisir, faites-les payer pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier et une lueur de haine dans ses yeux bleus.

Izou désigna la place autour d'eux et fit d'un air blasé, toutefois un peu inquiet, car il n'y avait aucun doute que Lilith était à l'origine des morts squelettiques sur la place :

\- Je crois que ceux-là ont déjà payés, Marco. Alors dépêche-toi, s'il te plaît.

Le premier commandant sentit plus qu'il ne vit que son frère s'en voulait pour ne pas avoir pu protéger correctement la demi-elfe, mais il aurait parié le lien qu'il avait avec elle que Lilith ne verrait pas les choses de la même façon et ne lui en voudrait absolument pas.

Il cala confortablement l'enfant contre son torse avant de courir vers le bateau. Il sentait que sa compagne d'âme était très affaiblie, et c'était à ses yeux un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie. Il déboula sur le Moby Dick et en voyant l'état dans laquelle se trouvait l'enfant Crystal remit le soin des autres blessés à plus tard, parce que la plus en danger était Lilith. Il voulut rester auprès de la petite mais l'infirmière en chef le mit dehors, bien qu'à contre-cœur. Elle-même savait qu'il serait difficile de la soigner et elle refusait que Marco puisse assister à l'agonie de la petite, ce serait trop dur.

Shirohige l'avait vu arriver avec l'enfant, il était resté sur le navire avec quatre des divisions, n'en envoyant que six se débarrasser des pirates qui attaquaient l'île sous leur protection. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils blessent sa fille, il pensait que ses fils pouvaient la protéger. Puis cette vague noire... Sa décision avait été mauvaise, il venait de s'en rendre compte. Il se leva.

\- Marco, ils ont osé touché à ma fille, ils le payeront de leur sang. Il ne doit rester aucun survivant.

Le blond hocha la tête, tandis que le géant descendait à terre. Il éliminerait ces enfoirés de sa propre main. On ne touchait pas à sa famille sans en payer le prix fort. Le premier commandant allait le suivre quand Lorelei l'interpella :

\- Marco, il faut que tu viennes, demande de Crystal !

Le cœur du blond se serra d'appréhension, mais si Lilith était décédée il l'aurait senti, alors il suivit la jeune femme aux boucles acajou jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où la plupart des infirmières continuaient de soigner les différents blessés. Lorelei s'avança sans hésiter jusqu'à un lit entouré par d'épais rideaux, qu'elle tira avant de laisser passer le commandant et de refermer derrière lui.

Lilith était profondément endormie, apaisée, et le visage vierge de toute souffrance, cependant ce qui sauta immédiatement aux yeux de l'homme fut l'absence de bandages. Il allait poser la question quand l'infirmière le devança :

\- On n'en a pas eu besoin, et autant te dire que si je n'avais pas vu ça de mes propres yeux j'aurais eu du mal à le croire...

\- Croire quoi yoi ?

Elle tira les draps de façon à ce que Marco puisse voir l'épaule de l'enfant, et il ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la blessure, pourtant importante. Il était trop stupéfait pour voir Lorelei prendre un scalpel et le mettre au niveau de la blessure. Il allait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait quand elle égratigna la peau avec l'outil. Sa colère monta très vite, et il la prit par le col de sa blouse pour la frapper avant qu'un fait ne l'arrête.

L'égratignure se refermait grâce à des flammes bleu marine et argentées.

Marco relâcha l'infirmière qui se massa la gorge, alors que le commandant réfléchissait à tout vitesse avant de comprendre.

\- Elle a le même pouvoir que moi yoi... Tu penses que... ?

Il ne finit pas sa phrase tout en se tournant vers la jeune femme, qui néanmoins le suivit, et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant d'ajouter avec un léger sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère :

\- Maintenant on a vraiment une raison de t'appeler Maman poule, puisqu'il semblerait qu'on ait désormais un poussin phénix dans l'équipage.

Il ne releva pas la plaisanterie tellement il était sous le choc. Lilith partageait désormais ses pouvoirs. Il dut s'asseoir pour reprendre ses esprits, la nouvelle étant des plus étonnantes et l'infirmière le laissa seul avec l'enfant.

Le commandant vint prendre la petite main dans la sienne avant de caresser le visage de sa compagne d'âme. Il avait tellement eu peur de la perdre, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à pouvoir se régénérer comme lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en pleurer de joie ou de tristesse. Soudain, une étrange pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

Si Lilith pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs, est-ce que la réciproque était vraie ?

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand les Shirohiges revinrent au Moby Dick, la mine sombre. Bien qu'ils avaient débarrassé le monde d'une bande d'esclavagistes, ils s'en voulaient un peu tous de ne pas avoir pu protéger leur Lilith. Surtout Izou. Il était peut-être le plus abattu de tous, c'est pourquoi cela n'étonna guère qu'à peine le pied posé sur le pont il se rendit directement à l'infirmerie. La pièce avait été vidée de ses occupants, la plupart étant retournés dans leur dortoir respectif une fois soigné, et les autres devaient être dans le réfectoire, attendant le retour des divisions parties.

Un lit était entouré de rideaux, et le seizième commandant supposa qu'il s'agissait de celui de Lilith. Il s'avança et écarta le tissu, ce qui fit tourner la tête à Marco. Le blond avait les yeux cernés, mais il lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- Elle va bien yoi, Crystal a dit qu'elle pourrait sortir dès qu'elle se réveillera.

En voyant la mine sombre du travesti, le phénix soupira avant de se lever et de poser une main sur son épaule, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Ce n'est en rien de ta faute, et je suis sûr que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais yoi, alors je veux que tu arrêtes de t'en vouloir.

\- Mais elle aurait pu mourir par ma faute !

\- Non. Ce n'aurait pas été de ta faute yoi. Mets-toi ça dans la tête, j'ai pas envie que tu t'éloignes de Lilith parce que tu te sentiras coupable. Et si vraiment ça t'empêche de dormir, tu en discuteras avec elle yoi.

\- Mais...

Le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, et le tira par la manche de son kimono en-dehors de l'infirmerie, lui ordonnant ensuite gentiment d'aller se changer et de prendre une douche avant de rejoindre le reste des commandants dans la salle de réunion. C'était nécessaire, après ce qui était arrivé ce soir. Izou lui adressa un pauvre sourire avant de lui obéir. Marco le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant, avant d'aller faire la même chose.

* * *

C'était une nuit bien avancée qui s'étendait sur Castarmir quand la Matriarche reçut un nouveau message d'Akantha. Silmarien fronça les sourcils devant ce message alors que le Vampy en avait envoyé un l'après-midi même. Elle le déplia, et sur le papier était marqué trois simples mots.

 _« Infectée magie démoniaque »_

La main de l'elfe trembla. Elle ne pouvait plus laisser Akantha seul sur cette mission sinon il risquait de commettre un acte qu'il regretterait. Elle envoya un papillon à la personne qui connaissait le mieux les effets de la magie démoniaque et de comment la combattre, en espérant qu'elle accepte de collaborer avec Akantha.

Parce que désormais une menace des plus dangereuses planait sur l'île.

* * *

 **Voilà, un avis ? N'hésitez pas à le donner, parce que franchement je ne sais pas quoi trop en penser moi-même...**

 **Et mauvaise nouvelle, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir sortir un chapitre la semaine prochaine parce que rien n'est écrit et que j'ai des devoirs communs Lundi, Mardi et Mercredi, mais qu'en plus notre proviseur a laissé les cours l'après-midi. Donc ça va être dur, je ne peux rien vous promettre. Mais il en sortira un avant les vacances.**

 **Allez, bonne semaine à tous !**


	24. Chapitre 22

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster plus tôt, je me suis concentrée sur mes épreuves communes... Et ça a payé pour le moment.**

 **Et aussi c'est un petit chapitre pour la même raison... Mais comme je suis officiellement en vacances ce soir je vous promets que les deux prochains dépasseront les 3000 mots, foi d'auteur ! Peut-être même les 4000 milles si je suis en forme, on croise les doigts !**

 **Pour ce chapitre, réunion des commandant et réveil de Lilith... Et vous allez vouloir me tuer sérieux, je suis dans ma période de sadisme prononcé...**

 **Disclaimer : Rien à moi, à part mes OCs... Alors pas touche, sinon je mords.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **NeferGwen : C'était le but du chapitre, je mets doucement en place les éléments de l'intrigue principale autour de Lilith... Pour une transformation complète, oh je crois qu'on va devoir attendre qu'elle soit un peu plus âgée... Et Marco qui va essayer d'apprendre la magie, ça promet d'être hilarant... J'ai déjà prévu quelques petites scènes cocasses de leurs apprentissages à tous deux...**

 **Plop59 : A plus ou moins bon compte *relis son chapitre* Heuu... Je crois qu'on n'en a pas la même définition... Et c'est sûr qu'avec Marco plus Lilith qui vont s'apprendre des choses, ça va être très animé... Thatch ferait mieux de couvrir ses arrières et de ne pas tenter de blagues prochainement !**

 **PS : Oh ces cookies-là doivent être trop bons...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les dix commandants s'étaient réunis assez rapidement après le retour de leur Oyaji, et un silence pesant régnait dans la salle, personne ne voulant prendre la parole car aucun ne savait par où commencer. Mais tous sentaient la tension accumulée chez deux d'entre eux en particulier : Marco et Izou. Le premier avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et sursautait au moindre bruit, épuisé par sa journée chaotique, et le second avait allumé son kiseru, ce qu'il ne faisait que dans deux cas : soit quand il était très détendu, soit au contraire quand quelque chose le contrariait, l'inquiétait ou le stressait. Vu ce qu'il s'était passé en fin d'après-midi, même ceux qui ne connaissaient pas toutes les causes penchaient pour la seconde option.

Shirohige invita les deux commandants à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Marco prit la parole en premier, racontant rapidement la découverte de pirates esclavagistes sur l'île alors qu'il emmenait Lilith à l'usine de bonbons – et si la réunion n'était pas aussi grave Thatch aurait taquiné son frère, il savait que le blond n'aurait pas pu s'en empêcher – et qu'il avait demandé à la plus jeune d'appeler le bateau-mère pour avoir des renforts. Izou continua. Les pirates qui attaquaient Lilith quand il était arrivé, le nouveau groupe sur lequel ils étaient tombés, leur petite sœur prise en otage...

Les doigts du commandant se resserrèrent sur son kiseru à cet instant. Il se sentait coupable. Si seulement il avait pu faire quelque chose à ce moment-là avant que cela ne dégénère... Il déglutit, et le visage sombre finit d'expliquer. Les pics qui tombaient sur la demi-elfe, puis la vague noire, épaisse, qui avait tué les pirates esclavagistes, la _Voix_ de l'enfant qui avait disparue, avalée par une autre. Enfin la vague s'était subitement volatilisée, et la _Voix_ de Lilith était revenue. Il s'était dépêché de découper le pic qui dépassait de son épaule tandis que Marco se posait à côté d'eux.

Un lourd silence s'installa quand Izou se tut, qui finit par être brisé par le capitaine.

\- Marco, tu es lié à Lilith, tu as une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement ?

\- Non Oyaji, je sais juste que c'est le lien justement qui l'a sauvé, ainsi que mon phénix yoi, mais je ne suis pas en mesure de mieux l'expliquer... Même moi j'ignore ce qu'il s'est réellement passé yoi. Donc à moins d'interroger Lilith en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas oublié, nous resterons dans le flou yoi. Et autre chose... Il semblerait qu'elle ait hérité de mes pouvoirs en même temps yoi.

Cela choqua tous ceux présents, et le temps que la nouvelle remonte jusqu'à leur cerveau ils restèrent silencieux, et ce fut Thatch le premier qui comprit.

\- Oh merde. Ça veut dire qu'elle va avoir tous les ennuis dû à ton Akuma no Mi.

Le blond acquiesça tristement, et le quatrième commandant s'affala sur la table, déprimé.

\- Noooon pas ça... On va devoir supporter les leçons de vol... et pire encore !

Blenheim ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait être pire, après tout c'était le navire qui prenait cher en général pendant les leçons de vol, il avait vu ça avec Marco. Et ce fut Haruta qui lui répondit, horrifiée :

\- Bordel, ça veut aussi dire qu'elle aura ''LA'' mauvaise période !

\- Espérons qu'elle y échappe yoi, espérons qu'elle y échappe, murmura le blond pour lui même tandis que les commandants tiraient une tête de déterré.

Pourquoi ça tombait sur leur innocente et adorable petite sœur ?

Shirohige toussota pour ré-attirer l'attention de ses enfants. Même si le partage de pouvoirs était quelque chose dont ils devaient discuter, il y avait plus important d'abord. Le calme revint, et le géant prit la parole :

\- Nous parlons de ça plus tard, pour le moment nous devons nous concentrer sur ce qui est arrivé à Lilith, avant de se concentrer sur ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Il semblerait que la... ''chose'' – je n'ai pas d'autre mot pour ça – se soit déclenchée quand elle était en danger de mort imminente. Donc, une solution pour l'éviter à nouveau ?

Les commandants prirent le temps de la réflexion, puis Namur fit un timide :

\- … Euhh... J'ai peut-être une idée...

\- Nous t'écoutons.

\- En fait, j'ai remarqué en écoutant Marco et Izou qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé sa magie à chaque fois pour s'échapper, alors qu'un Camouflus, et elle devenait invisible. Et je pense qu'elle ne l'a pas fait... pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on lui a demandé de s'en servir en cas d'extrême nécessité seulement. Je crois qu'elle l'a prit un peu trop au pied de la lettre... Et qu'elle a du mal a reconnaître les situations d'extrême nécessité.

\- C'est pas faux... avoua du bout des lèvres le travestit.

\- Mais quelle éducation elle a eu pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'elle était en danger ? s'enflamma Thatch. Bordel, on aurait pu la perdre !

Les regards se tournèrent vers Marco, le seul qui connaissait assez de la vie de leur petite Lilith pour leur répondre. Celui-ci soupira, avant d'exposer simplement.

\- Pas de parents, une sœur souvent en vadrouille pour ses études puis son boulot yoi, idem pour son parrain et sa marraine, un monde assez dingue pour concurrencer le nôtre et chambouler ses repères yoi. Elle n'a pas la même notion du danger que nous parce que ce n'est pas les mêmes dangers qui la menacent yoi. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser seule, ajouta-t-il pour lui même. J'aurais dû...

Joz à côté de lui l'entendit et l'interrompit lui administrant une claque derrière la tête.

\- Idiot, grommela le troisième commandant en le foudroyant du regard. T'as fait ce que t'as pu, on aurait pas fait mieux.

Marco passa sa main derrière sa tête, il était sûr d'avoir une bosse maintenant ! Il fusilla son aîné du regard, qui lui envoya un regard semblant signifier qu'il ne se sentait guère coupable, après tout, monsieur le piaf ne risquait même pas de perdre un neurone avec ce genre de frappe.

Rakuyou eut un sourire amusé en voyant la scène, Himeko sur ses genoux qui ronronnait comme un gros chat. Vista fit le même sourire sous sa moustache, et cela détendit l'atmosphère pesante du début de la réunion.

\- Cela ne règle pas le problème, ni ne l'amoindrit, les rappela à l'ordre leur Oyaji.

\- On ne peut plus laisser un commandant seul avec elle sur une île, réfléchit à haute voix Blenheim, on a vu ce que ça donne, lorsqu'on doit assumer nos responsabilités ça la laisse seule et pour le moment sans beaucoup de moyens de défense. Déjà il faut définir ce qu'elle a droit de faire et de ne pas faire avec sa magie, j'ai remarqué qu'elle suivait assez bien ce qu'on lui demandait de faire tant que c'est précis.

\- Et peut-être lui assigner quelqu'un sans grosses responsabilités si on arrive sur une île et qu'il est nécessaire qu'elle sorte du navire, avança Haruta.

\- Tu veux nous l'enfermer notre Lilith, fit remarquer en plaisantant Vista.

\- De toute façon vaut mieux commencer tôt, ça lui fera moins bizarre comme ça, grommela dans le foulard orangé autour du cou le cuisinier en chef.

\- Pardon ? fit Namur, ayant peur d'avoir compris le quatrième commandant, et au vue des regards mi-choqué mi-désespéré des autres ils avaient aussi compris.

Le commandant à la pompadour se tortilla soudain, mal à l'aise, et murmura une phrase inintelligible, qui fut simplement entendu par son voisin Atmos, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche de la réunion. Il réprima un rire, qu'il jugeait malvenu, mais finit par éclater de rire, faisant tomber son casque, en imaginant Lilith en princesse dans son donjon qu'il fallait défendre des possibles garçons qu'elle pourrait rencontrer. Non, il ne voyait vraiment pas sa pleine de vie et turbulente petite sœur dans ce rôle-là. Il reprit son sérieux, et taquina Thatch :

\- Tu sais, elle est bien trop jeune pour penser aux garçons, et quand elle en aura l'âge je doute qu'on puisse l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit !

Le cuisinier laissa tomber sa tête sur sa table en gémissant, une aura de déprime autour de la tête. Shirohige passa sa main devant son visage, il adorait ses fils, mais il aurait espéré un peu plus de sérieux... Quoiqu'il était loin d'être idiot, il savait que c'était le moyen pour eux de décompresser, et qu'ils détestaient cette discussion autant que lui. La discussion dura encore un moment, mais les principales règles qu'ils allaient établir avec Lilith avaient été décidé. Elle ne devrait plus sortir du bateau avec uniquement un commandant et elle aurait l'autorisation d'utiliser sa magie pour se protéger ou se défendre dès lors qu'une personne cherchait à lui faire du mal. Ça leur semblait assez large pour que la demi-elfe applique les consignes sans discuter et sans avoir d'ennuis après.

Puis ils iraient expliquer la vague noire au roi Neptune en la mettant sur le dos des esclavagistes. Il n'y aurait de toute façon personne pour assurer du contraire... et si jamais cela revenait aux oreilles de la Marine cela dirigerait les soupçons sur un Akuma no Mi plutôt que sur Lilith.

Ensuite vint le second sujet de discussion. Le partage de pouvoir avec Marco. Là aussi, ils mirent du temps à tomber d'accord, avant de décider que le premier commandant en sachant plus sur le sujet qu'eux, il saurait mieux quoi faire – et surtout quoi dire – à leur petite sœur. Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher, un poids en moins sur le cœur.

Qui allait revenir dès le lendemain matin, pauvres d'eux. Mais ils l'ignoraient encore.

* * *

Crystal avait passé la nuit à veiller Lilith et les blessés qui n'étaient pas retournés dans leur dortoir. Autant dire que, quand l'horloge indiqua sept heures du matin, elle n'était pas d'excellente humeur. Plutôt d'une humeur de bouledogue, eut l'audace – ou l'inconscience – de dire à haute voix un canonnier de la troisième division. L'infirmière en chef le foudroya du regard, grondant presque, et le menaça :

\- Si tu ouvres encore la bouche Kyle, qu'importe la raison, je ferai en sorte que tu restes encore un sacré moment à l'infirmerie et pas simplement pour une luxation de l'épaule, suis-je claire ?

Le concerné déglutit puis hocha frénétiquement la tête, avant de se faire tout petit sur son lit.

\- En plus à parler aussi fort tu vas réveiller Lilith, murmura-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers le lit entouré de rideaux.

Le canonnier eut l'air penaud, il n'avait pas voulu déranger sa petite sœur, et vu l'état de Lilith hier il se doutait qu'elle avait besoin de calme et de repos, donc de silence. Certains de ses frères et sœurs présents le plaignaient en silence, personne ne voulant être une cible désignée par le cerbère de l'infirmerie. La plupart se levèrent pour aller manger, voir retourner dans leur dortoir respectif pour ceux qui étaient simplement restés en observation cette nuit par précaution, et Crystal alla s'installer à côté de la demi-elfe, refermant les rideaux derrière elle. Elle observa avec attention la petite fille qui s'était installée dans leur cœur à tous, et se demanda ce qu'il s'était réellement passé hier soir. Elle avait eu si peur quand elle avait vu son état, et le sang sur ses vêtements. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle s'était dit que l'enfant n'avait aucune chance et qu'elle avait perdue trop de sang. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de laisser tomber sa famille, alors elle s'était mentalement préparée à passer la nuit à essayer de sauver Lilith. Puis quand elle avait retiré ce qu'il restait du pic, la blessure s'était refermée avec des flammes bleu foncé et argentées. Elle avait été tellement soulagée à cet instant.

L'enfant se retourna dans le lit, faisant grincer le matelas, puis papillonna des paupières. Un sourire élargit les lèvres de l'infirmière rassurée, et prête à aller annoncer à son Oyaji que la petite s'était réveillée, quand la demi-elfe ouvrit totalement les yeux et la fixa du regard.

Un regard vide et déboussolé. Crystal eut un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment.

Une seconde passa, puis deux, puis la petite murmura, l'air gênée :

\- Bonjour...

Son pressentiment s'accentua. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans le comportement de sa petite sœur mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Tu vas mieux Lilith ? Tu nous as vraiment fait peur hier tu sais...

L'enfant pencha la tête sur le côté, interloquée et confuse, puis fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir. Et au moment où la petite ouvrit la bouche Crystal savait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle allait entendre.

\- De quoi parlez-vous madame ? Où suis-je ?

Au fur et à mesure des questions qu'elle prononçait ses questions l'enfant essayait de se remémorer ce qui avait pu l'amener ici avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle ne savait rien. Nada. C'était le trou noir. Elle blêmit et chuchota ce qui finit d'achever l'infirmière en chef :

\- Qui suis-je ? Je ne me souviens de rien...

* * *

 **...**

 **Bon à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ! Au revoir ! *se casse en vitesse pour échapper à la frustration des lecteurs***

 **P.S : Avez-vous des idées de comment pourrait réagir une Lilith amnésique sur le Moby Dick ? A vos reviews !**


	25. Chapitre 23

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **J'ai tenu ma promesse ! Ce chapitre fait 3805 mots sans l'introduction, je me suis poussée dans mes retranchements ! Nan, en fait j'ai juste pas faim de fin sadique, à couper avant la blague, voilà voilà...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous tirera au moins un sourire, j'avoue m'être éclaté à l'écrire, alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez !**

 **Disclaimer : Lilith est à moi vous m'entendez ? Alors pas touche ! Mais pour One Piece... c'est à Oda... Mais j'aurais les droits un jour, je les aurais !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **NeferGwen : c'est vrai qu'il était court, mais vu qu'il a bien failli ne pas être fini à temps, c'était pas si mal, nan ? Puis j'ai tenu ma promesse, hein, alors pas de chatouilles meurtriers s'il te plait ! J'ai déjà assez de mon frère pour ça... Et pour la réaction de Lilith... Effectivement le lien est toujours présent, mais... Bah tu verras bien :)**

 **Guest : Avec mon sadisme ça pourrait durer longtemps, fais attention... Sinon en effet, Lilith va jouer à l'emmerdeuse avec tout le monde, y compris Marco, mais elle ne va pas tenter de rentrer chez elle puisque quand j'ai dit qu'elle a tout oublié, c'est absolument tout, même Autremonde. Elle ne sait plus qui elle est... Par contre elle sera un peu plus calme parce qu'elle ne se souviendra pas des limites de ce qu'elle peut faire, et ne voudra pas mettre en colère sa famille. Et Marco va sans doute déprimer...**

 **JeTapeL'Incruste : Oui, tu es de retour ! Pour le côté phénix, Marco ne va oser lui en parler tant qu'elle est amnésique et ne se souvient pas du lien, donc les charpentiers ont encore un peu de répit. Et pour la ''mauvaise période'', Lilith ne va pas encore être touchée parce qu'elle est encore une enfant, mais le moment où Marco va lui expliquer... ça va être épique. Et pour le fait que ce soit un équipage majoritairement masculin... Je pense que ça va être plus un comportement de grand frère surprotecteur ''Personne ne touche à Lilith'' qui va l'énerver plutôt qu'autre chose... Oui, l'équipage va en voir des vertes et des pas mûrs, mais ça c'est depuis qu'elle est arrivée... et pour le lien... P't être ben qu'oui, p't être ben qu'non :)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

L'atmosphère n'était pas des plus joyeuses au réfectoire, chacun s'inquiétant plus ou moins pour Lilith. Même Shirohige ne semblait pas apprécier son saké, préoccupé. Ils attendaient tous avec impatience le réveil du poussin – oui, parce que les commandants avaient mis au courant leur division des nouveaux pouvoirs de Lilith... Et ce surnom avait remplacé celui de ''Brindille'' – pour être enfin rassuré sur son état.

Marco picorait dans son assiette, un étrange pressentiment lui serrant le cœur, et surveillant son lien de Familier pour être le premier averti du réveil de sa compagne d'âme. C'est pourquoi quand Crystal rentra dans le réfectoire le visage livide, défait et des mèches de ses cheveux blancs s'échappant de son chignon d'habitude impeccable, il sut qu'il y avait un problème. Un problème qu'il n'avait pas ressenti à travers son lien, étrangement brouillé. Il serra les poings, inquiet. Pourvu que cela ne concernait pas Lilith, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit arrivé malheur...

Le silence s'installa sur le réfectoire, les pirates attendant anxieusement ce qui avait pu ainsi bouleverser le dogue de l'infirmerie. Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, des larmes aux bords de ses yeux gris.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Crystal ? C'est à propos de Lilith ? s'enquit Shirohige.

La femme hocha la tête, mais avant que quiconque ne dise un mot elle murmura avec difficulté la réalité de l'état de santé de l'enfant. Seuls les plus proches avaient entendus, cependant ils blêmirent tous. Et Marco faisait parti de ceux-là.

\- Dis-moi que c'est une blague Crystal yoi, je t'en supplie.. ça ne peut pas être vrai... pas elle... Crystal...

Le blond avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur. Lilith avait tout oublié d'eux, de son passé, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Même pas de lui. Même pas de leur lien. Il avait envie de pleurer. Son rayon de soleil ne pouvait pas s'être éclipsé, pas à cause d'une amnésie !

La nouvelle passa à la vitesse de l'éclair entre les pirates, et Thatch vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de son frère anéanti.

\- Hey fais pas cette tête, je te promets qu'on lui fera retrouver la mémoire. De toute façon elle ne peut pas rester indéfiniment comme ça.

Un brouhaha s'éleva avant que la voix de leur Oyaji ne tranche l'air :

\- SUFFIT ! On ne s'entend plus.

Le silence retomba sur l'assemblée, et les pirates tournèrent la tête vers leur capitaine. Le géant posa sa bouteille de saké et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Crystal.

\- Explique ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il te plaît.

Alors l'infirmière raconta. Lilith à son réveille ne se souvenait plus de rien, jusqu'à son prénom. Elle ne connaissait que les réflexes et les habitudes qu'on lui avait inculqué, comme marcher, etc. Crystal avait essayé de raviver de souvenirs, de parler de Marco, mais sans succès. La petite avait fini par se taire à la limite des pleurs parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ses questions. À ce moment-là l'infirmière l'avait calmé et demandé de rester au lit le temps qu'elle prévienne la famille. Crystal n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait faire, elle n'avait jamais eu de cas aussi grave d'amnésie à soigner, encore moins chez un enfant. Elle ignorait même ce qui avait pu causer un blocage pareil !

Ce fut un membre de la troisième division, Gaspard, qui échafauda une hypothèse. Il toussota pour attirer l'attention de sa fratrie mais sans succès. Il se résigna à aller signaler sa théorie à son commandant, qui la retransmit à son tour à Shirohige. Le géant regarda son fils, cela se tenait...

\- Gaspard, peux-tu communiquer à tes frères et sœurs ton idée ?

Tous les yeux convergèrent vers le jeune homme fin qui se redressa, pas déstabilisé pour deux berrys.

\- Je pense que la ''chose'' qui s'est réveillée hier n'est pas quelque chose que Lilith nous a caché volontairement, néanmoins je pense que c'est un phénomène dont elle peut trouver l'origine en cherchant bien... Si son esprit a fait un blocage sur tout son passé, cela veut dire que c'est en rapport avec Autremonde... Et que si elle est devenue amnésique, c'est avant tout pour s'en protéger inconsciemment. Je ne crois donc pas qu'essayer de lui faire retrouver de force la mémoire soit une excellente idée. Je préférerais qu'on la laisse se souvenir à son rythme, quel qu'il soit, et que si elle nous pose des questions, on lui réponde avec sincérité. On peut l'aider à se reconstruire à partir de rien. Par contre... Marco Taisho, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'utiliser votre lien tant qu'elle ne s'en souvient pas, cela risque de la perturber plus qu'autre chose...

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, et ce fut Thatch qui s'en aperçut le premier.

\- Bah merde, il est déjà parti !

* * *

Marco rentra doucement dans l'infirmerie, et repéra immédiatement Lilith. Elle était allongée sur le lit, et fixait le plafond. Il toussota pour signaler sa présence, et l'enfant se redressa d'un bond.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu, bredouilla-t-elle, gênée et confuse

\- Tu sais, un simple bonjour suffisait yoi, fit-il avec humour en prenant une chaise et en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle le dévisagea avec le sourire, et étouffa un petit rire quand son regard se porta sur ses cheveux.

\- Un problème avec ma coupe, Lilith yoi ?

\- Absolument aucun, asséna-t-elle sans hésiter, puis reprit avec plus de prudence. Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me dire votre prénom ?

\- Marco.

La petite fille sembla soudain confuse.

\- Oh... C'est de vous dont parlait l'infirmière tout à l'heure... Je...

Il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux noirs et lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es amnésique, ne te fais pas de mouron pour ça, yoi, et tutoies-moi, j'ai l'impression d'être vieux en t'entendant.

\- Ah ? Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? fit-elle avec le sourire.

Marco ne savait même pas s'il devait être déprimé ou heureux qu'elle soit toujours aussi prompte à embêter les gens, même amnésique.

\- J'ai que trente ans, un peu de respect pour tes aînés yoi.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, vous... tu es vieux par rapport à moi.

Une lueur de tristesse brilla dans les yeux du blond. Elle avait dit la même chose il n'y a pas si longtemps... Elle le regarda étrangement, et il se reprit vite. Il lui parla de ses frères et sœurs, puis des règles du navire qui s'appliquait à elle, même les nouvelles, et enfin de la magie de l'enfant, qu'elle n'aille pas faire d'accidents sans le vouloir. Il ne lui dit pas pour les pouvoirs de phénix, il fallait y aller en douceur pour les révélations. Elle acquiesça quand il lui demanda si elle avait compris.

\- En temps normal, tu dors avec moi, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas yoi ? finit-il par lui demander.

Elle pencha la tête, comme intriguée, puis lui offrit un doux sourire. Non cela ne la dérangeait pas... Même si elle était amnésique, elle sentait que le blond et elle avait un lien particulier, et son cœur lui dictait de lui faire confiance et de se laisser aller avec lui. Il lui ébouriffa à nouveau les cheveux, cette fois-ci lui valant un regard noir, et il se leva.

\- J'ai encore du travail et il faut que tu te reposes. Je viendrais te chercher pour le déjeuner, d'accord yoi ?

Elle hocha la tête, et il allait partir quand elle le retint par le bas de sa chemise. Il retint un sourire, pour ça elle avait pas perdu perdu le réflexe.

\- Oui Lilith ?

\- Est-ce que je... elle détourna la tête, les joues légèrement rouges, avant de reprendre. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un câlin s'il te plaît ?

Comment pourrait-il lui refuser quand elle le lui demandait si gentiment ? Puis elle était tellement mignonne – sauf que pour le respect de sa dignité, il ne le dirait pas –, il ne pouvait qu'accepter ! Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, et lui ouvrit ses bras, où elle vint se blottir. Il lui offrit une étreinte protectrice, caressant doucement ses cheveux noirs. Elle inspira l'odeur de Marco, qui lui semblait tellement familière, et elle se sentit à l'abri, protégée derrière le rempart de ses bras. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien... Le blond finit par la lâcher, et se releva.

\- A tout à l'heure Lilith yoi, reposes-toi bien.

La demi-elfe le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de l'infirmerie, puis se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller, fermant les yeux. Quand elle s'était réveillée, elle avait été complètement déboussolée et presque apeurée, sur ses gardes, mais la simple vue du blond à la coupe qui ressemblait à un ananas l'avait étrangement apaisée, et elle avait voulu un câlin presque immédiatement. Il y avait une connexion particulière entre lui et elle, néanmoins elle ne se souvenait de rien... Elle frappa du poing le matelas, ce vide dans son esprit la faisait tellement chier...

Mais foi de Lilith, elle ferait tout pour retrouver la mémoire le plus vite possible.

* * *

Thatch avait fini par trouver Marco dans sa cabine en train d'écrire des rapports. Le cuisinier allait lui demander où il était passé jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la main de son ami légèrement trembler. Pas assez pour le déranger dans son travail, mais assez pour que le cuisinier devine son mal-être.

\- Tu es allé voir Lilith, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Comment ça c'est passé ?

Le premier commandant posa son stylo, et se retourna vers son frère.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je voudrais que rien ne soit arrivé ? C'est tellement perturbant Thatch... Elle est là, elle est comme avant, et en même temps c'est comme si elle avait changé... Le lien est toujours là, mais je ne peux pas l'utiliser, et j'ai essayé, crois-moi. J'ai peur, mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi...

Le brun soupira avant de venir serrer son frère dans ses bras. Tout allait bien se passer. Lilith allait retrouver ses souvenirs et tout allait redevenir comme avant, elle n'allait pas le rejeter. Enfin, le cuisinier l'espérait.

* * *

Une semaine avait passé depuis la découverte de l'amnésie de Lilith. Pour éviter tout problème avec les divisions qui étaient absentes au moment de l'incident, elles avaient toutes été prévenues par den-den mushi. Les Shirohiges Kaizoku avaient quitté l'île Goyjin et voguaient désormais dans le Shin Sekai.

Et en cette première semaine d'août, l'équipage était aux alentours d'une nouvelle île... qui semblait hivernale puisque que le Moby Dick traversait en ce moment-même une tempête de neige. Lilith était une des rares à ne rien faire, et elle s'ennuyait ferme dans le réfectoire, vide à cette heure. Marco était en train de diriger le bateau dans la tempête et lui avait donc demandé de ne pas sortir et de ne déranger personne. Ne pas sortir ne lui posait aucun problème, elle ne voulait pas affronter une tempête, merci bien, mais elle aurait aimé avoir quelque chose à faire. Elle regretterait presque à cet instant d'être la seule enfant sur le navire. Certains de ses frères et sœurs étaient sur le pont pour aider à traverser sans encombre la tourmente, mais la plupart faisaient des rondes à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour prévenir de tout choc qui pourrait faire des trous dans la coque et pouvoir les colmater au plus vite. Elle ne pouvait donc pas aller leur demander de l'entraîner ou de jouer avec elle. Elle soupira profondément, puis eut soudain une idée.

Elle descendit du banc où elle était assise et trottina jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine, jetant un regard à l'intérieur. Les cuisiniers préparaient le repas du midi, donc ils ne feraient pas attention à elle. Bien...

Elle avança discrètement dans la pièce, se collant au mur. Son plan semblait bien se présenter jusqu'à présent... Elle se dirigea vers un des garde-manger, et attendit qu'un cuisinier l'ouvre pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Voilà, maintenant il ne manquait plus qu'à récupérer ce qu'elle voulait... Une banane, un ananas... La porte se rouvrit sur Thatch, et Lilith sursauta, avant de cacher son butin derrière son dos et de siffloter. Le cuisinier en chef soupira, avant de croiser ses bras et de taper du pied le sol.

\- Lilith... fit-il légèrement menaçant. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Euh... Je me promène ? tenta-t-elle en sachant pertinemment que son aîné ne goberait pas le mensonge.

\- Tu as trois secondes pour me dire la vérité. Une...

Lilith réfléchit à toute vitesse. Une partie d'elle lui soufflait de dire la vérité à Thatch puis essayer de le convaincre de l'aider et une autre partie lui soufflait de s'enfuir avec son butin.

\- Deux...

Le regard du cuisinier l'aurait presque clouée sur place, mais bien décidée à ne pas se laisser intimider, elle décida de prendre l'option la plus risquée : la fuite avec butin.

Elle décida donc de bluffer. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, les yeux plissés, semblant regarder derrière Thatch, ce qui l'arrêta dans son comptage, avant que la demi-elfe ne laisse échapper un ''Oh !'' de surprise. Intrigué le commandant se retourna et elle en profita pour le dépasser et filer à toute allure en direction de la sortie de la cuisine. Les autres cuisiniers la regardèrent passer sans tenter de la stopper, lui adressant même des sourires amusés, avant de prendre des paris, par exemple en combien de temps leur supérieur la rattraperait...

\- LILITH REVIENS ICI ! rugit le quatrième commandant.

\- Nan ! Va falloir que tu me rattrapes ! le nargua-t-elle, courant à toute vitesse vers le réfectoire.

Après ce qu'elle allait faire le brun à la pompadour allait lui en vouloir, mais ç'allait être tellement drôle... Puis elle l'aurait fait à tous les commandants s'il ne l'avait pas débusquée avant qu'elle n'ait pu récupérer tous les fruits qu'elle voulait utiliser, non mais !

Elle arriva dans l'immense salle toujours déserte essoufflée, cependant elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle posa l'ananas et la banane sur une des tables et reprit son souffle, avant de s'asseoir juste devant.

Elle se focalisa d'abord sur la banane, plus petite donc plus facilement manipulable que l'ananas, et se concentra. Marco lui avait dit que sa magie était une histoire de concentration, donc elle allait essayer de s'en servir. Elle imagina donc la transformation qu'elle voulait faire subir au fruit, et sa magie surgit de ses mains en un halo bleu foncé rayé d'argent pour modeler le fruit selon sa volonté. Thatch arriva en marmonnant dans sa barbe – inexistante – à ce moment-là, et il se stoppa à l'entrée pour observer Lilith se servir de sa magie. C'était toujours impressionnant quand elle l'utilisait. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que la couleur de sa magie avait changé, et elle ressemblait à celles des plumes du phénix de Lilith – enfin, même si elle n'en avait pas encore conscience -. Il nota donc dans un coin de sa tête que la couleur du rayon de magie pouvait changer. Il attendit que l'enfant ait terminé avant de signaler sa présence, sauf que quand il vit le résultat...

\- Lilith, c'est vraiment pas drôle ! bougonna-t-il.

\- Tu trouves ? lui répondit la fillette en riant, pas étonnée de le voir. Moi je trouve ça amusant, je me demande ce que je peux faire d'autre...

\- Ne. Touche. Pas. À. Cette. Banane.

L'enfant rit plus fort, avant d'activer sa magie à nouveau et de la lancer sur la banane à laquelle l'enfant avait déjà rajouté des petits bras et des petites jambes... et le prénom Thatch dessus.

Le fruit s'anima alors, et commença à danser de manière ridicule, tandis que Lilith ajoutait avec un énorme sourire :

\- Tu vois, je t'ai obéi je ne l'ai pas touchée... Du moins pas directement.

Le cuisinier demanda alors avec un calme menaçant :

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule Lilith ?

Elle sembla réfléchir deux secondes, avant de répondre que c'était évident. Thatch s'élança alors sur elle.

\- Ah tu te fous de la tête de tes aînés hein ? Ça mérite une punition ! Chatouilles !

Il commença à la chatouiller aux côtes, et elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire, avant d'implorer la clémence de son grand frère quand elle commença à s'essouffler. Il s'arrêta de l'embêter le temps qu'elle reprenne son souffle, calée contre lui.

\- Donc tu ne t'amuses plus avec la nourriture, est-ce bien clair ? la gronda gentiment Thatch.

Lilith laissa glisser son regard sur la banane, puis sur l'ananas. Pourrait-elle le convaincre...

\- Mais j'avais une idée pour l'ananas, fit-elle avec son regard mouillé de chiot . Tu veux pas m'aider à la mettre en œuvre ? Chi te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !

Le cuisinier détourna les yeux. Il fallait qu'il résiste, il fallait qu'il résiste...

\- Bon d'accord poussin, j'accepte !

\- OUUUUUUI ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Mais je ne vois pas à qui pou... Tu veux faire la même chose pour Marco ! comprit-il rapidement avec stupéfaction.

Il eut un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Oh, la tête de son frère allait être tellement hilarante...

* * *

Marco eut un mauvais pressentiment quand il rentra exténué dans sa cabine une fois la tempête de neige traversée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, et que ç'allait le concerner. Il s'étendit sur son lit, quand la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit. Son Haki lui signalant qu'il s'agissait de Lilith, il ne réagit pas. La petite fille monta sur le lit et il se poussa pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée yoi ?

Elle lui fit signe que non, et cela le soulagea d'un poids. Il n'aimait pas laisser sa petite sœur et compagne d'âme seule, elle n'aimait pas vraiment cela. Lilith s'allongea puis se lova contre lui, appréciant la chaleur du premier commandant. Elle commençait à ressentir un peu le froid de l'extérieur, et avoir une bouillotte à côté d'elle était un bon moyen de ne pas attraper une maladie.

\- Tu as froid ?

Elle hocha la tête, mais quand il fit mine de se lever pour aller lui chercher un pull elle l'en empêcha, se serrant encore plus contre lui.

\- D'accord, d'accord j'ai compris yoi, je te laisse profiter de ma chaleur petite frileuse.

\- Comme ça tu pourras te reposer aussi, contra-t-elle avec une moue innocente.

Et surtout il ne risque pas de découvrir la blague que Thatch et moi lui avons préparée, pensa-t-elle avant de se coller encore plus à Marco, qui finit par transformer un de ses bras en aile et d'en recouvrir la petite.

Lorsque l'heure du dîner fut venu, le commandant se leva et retransforma son aile, ce qui fit que Lilith laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'elle ressentit le froid. Le blond soupira avant de prendre un pull dans le placard et de le donner à sa compagne d'âme.

\- Enfile ça, il ne manquerait plus que tu attrape froid.

Quoique normalement cela ne devrait pas être possible avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs de phénix, mais savait-on jamais... Vu que tout le monde ignorait comment c'était possible, même si les avis penchaient pour le lien qui les unissait...

Lilith se releva en grommelant avant d'enfiler le pull bleu et suivit Marco en-dehors de la cabine pour aller au réfectoire.

Le repas se passait somme toute calmement, et au moment du dessert Thatch fit un signe discret à la demi-elfe pour qu'elle se tienne prête. Elle hocha la tête pour lui faire signe qu'elle avait compris, et mettant ses mains sous la table activa discrètement sa magie. Un ananas et une banane sur deux petites pattes et avec deux petits bras sortit alors de la cuisine et se coururent après, passant sur les tables au grand étonnement des pirates, qui se mirent à rire en voyant l'annotation ''Marco'' et ''Thatch'' sur les fruits. Le cuisinier en chef fut légèrement surpris, au départ la petite et lui s'étaient mis d'accord pour utiliser uniquement l'ananas, mais elle n'en avait visiblement encore fait qu'à sa tête. Il soupira, avant de rire comme les autres en voyant l'ananas faire semblant de disputer la banane. C'était effectivement une scène de la vie quotidienne entre Marco et lui, surtout après une de ses blagues...

Enfin il trouva tout de suite moins drôle quand l'ananas commença à botter les fesses de la banane. Il sentit que Marco était à moitié en train de rire et à moitié en colère, mais la tête du blond fut tout simplement à hurler de rire quand il poussa des ailes sur l'ananas et que le fruit se mit à voler lourdement...

\- LILITH !

Les deux fruits redevinrent inertes, et l'enfant fit avec une bouille innocente :

\- Oups ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Thatch, tu aurais pu le dire enfin !

Hein attendez quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Lilith était en train d'insinuer exactement ? Quand il vit le regard noir que lui adressa Marco, il essaya bien de se défendre, mais en vain, le phénix étant convaincu que c'était lui qui avait soufflé l'idée à leur innocente petite sœur...

\- Mais je te jure que j'y suis pour rien ! s'écria-t-il avant de fuir un Marco très en colère sous les rires de l'équipage et de leur Oyaji.

Lilith les regarda courir puis sortir du réfectoire pour continuer leur course-poursuite dans les coursives avant de conclure avec un immense sourire :

\- Comme quoi je n'inventais rien !

* * *

 **Bon, avant que vous ne refermiez la page, j'ai le petit coup de gueule de l'auteur à pousser : vous êtes plein à lire le chapitre mais peu à mettre des commentaires, et ça ne tue pas de mettre des reviews pour dire ce que vous pensez du chapitre, on ne peut pas s'améliorer sans avoir de retour !**

 **Et si vous êtes trop timide pour dire ce que vous pensez, je rassure immédiatement, je ne mords personne, et y'en faut beaucoup pour que je sorte les crocs donc relax et commentez !**

 **Ça c'est dit, alors je vous souhaite un agréable week-end et à vendredi prochain pour le prochain chapitre !**


	26. Chapitre 24

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle... La bonne, c'est que ce chapitre dépasse les 4000 milles mots. La mauvaise, c'est que le mois de mai arrive... et j'ai pas mal de concerts/examens/contrôles - rayer la mention inutile - et je ne pourrais donc pas vous assurer que je tiendrais mon rythme d'un chapitre par semaine même avec les jours fériés.**

 **Néanmoins, je ferais de mon mieux, alors je croise les doigts !**

 **Encore un chapitre un peu plus détente, je devrais rester dans cette veine encore un moment, même s'il y aura des passages sérieux, ça va se calmer - parce qu'on peut pas dire que les derniers chapitres soient joyeux joyeux... Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai encore du sadisme en réserve :)**

 **Disclaimer : à part mes OC, rien à moi**

 **Réponse aux Reviews :**

 **Plop59 : Encore faut-il qu'il comprenne qu'il s'est fait avoir... après tout avant Lilith ne s'était jamais attaquée à lui :) Et les oiseaux n'aiment pas les cookies, par contre Marco oui, c'est l'exception...**

 **JeTapeL'Incruste : Je t'avoue que ça m'est venu à l'esprit parce qu'à chaque fois que je vois un ananas je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Marco... C'est venu de là ! Et les victimes suivantes sont dévoilées dans ce chapitre... J'adore faire ce côté petit démon quand elle veut s'amuser au dépend de l'équipage, je m'amuse beaucoup à tout imaginer. Et oui, elle va finir par retrouver ses souvenirs, et mon sadisme va encore frapper... MOUAHAHAHAHAHAH !**

 **Phoenix penna : Je ne plante personne ! Je ne suis pas jardinier ! - va s'enterrer après cette blague de mauvais goût - Bon plus sérieusement, pour l'amnésie de Lilith j'ai longtemps hésité, avant de me dire que dans le cas d'un événement aussi traumatisant que celui de Lilith, une personne va chercher à s'en protéger. Ici c'est sa magie qui la protège inconsciemment, c'est un réflexe de survie... parce qu'elle - enfin le démon qui squatte son corps - a quand même tué de façon particulièrement atroce, surtout pour une enfant, donc elle va vouloir l'oublier, et sa magie a répondu à son souhait... Voilà j'espère que j'ai répondu à ton interrogation, et n'hésite pas à me faire remarquer si cela devient trop lourd. Sinon Lilith est contre les blagues aviaires parce qu'elles touchent Marco, mais tu peux être sûre que s'il y avait un autre Zoan à plumes sur le navire elle n'hésiterait pas... Et des p'tites nouvelles de Castamir à la fin du chap' !**

 **NeferGwen : Je suis d'accord avec toi... alors réparons cette injustice :) Pour l'apprentissage des pouvoirs,cela viendra petit à petit, mais on commencera sûrement au prochain chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- LILITH ! REVIENS POSER CES COOKIES IMMÉDIATEMENT !

L'enfant à la peau noire se confondit dans les ombres des coursives tandis qu'elle avait un quatrième commandant excédé à ses trousses. Pour une fois que les cookies n'étaient pas pour elle, mais pour Marco qui était submergé de travail et qui n'avait pas beaucoup mangé ce matin, elle se faisait prendre la main dans le sac, ou plutôt dans le cas des biscuits la main dans la boîte. Elle avait filé à toute vitesse et essayait désormais de semer son aîné. Au moins elle le sentait arriver de loin, même sans utiliser le Haki – que ses frères lui avaient fait remémorer de façon mémorable, elle était sûre d'avoir encore des bleus – parce qu'il sentait bon les épices et le chocolat chaud. Elle réussit donc à l'éviter et à revenir en trottinant jusqu'à la cabine de Marco.

Elle ouvrit prudemment la porte et se glissa silencieusement à l'intérieur pour ne pas déranger son frère, qui néanmoins se retourna et lui adressa un bref sourire avant de retourner à son travail, l'ayant repéré avec son Haki souvent actif. Elle déplaça une chaise et vint s'asseoir à côté du blond puis lui passa le sachet de cookies.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi, tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé ce matin.

Marco se tourna vers elle, étonné, avant de lui adresser un sourire reconnaissant et de délaisser sa paperasse pour se remplir le ventre. Un silence apaisant s'installa entre les deux tandis que le commandant mangeait, puis une fois qu'il eut fini il ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant qui grommela.

\- Merci, je t'avoue que j'avais tellement la tête à ces papiers que je me suis dépêché de manger ce matin yoi, et je commençais à avoir faim, je t'en dois une.

Lilith eut un sourire carnassier qui fit froid dans le dos au phénix, avait-elle prévue sa réponse et agit en conséquence ? Visiblement non, puisqu'elle ajouta dans un petit rire :

\- Hé bien, je n'avais pas pensé à toi comme aide, mais puisque c'est si gentiment proposé...

Marco eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment, sa compagne d'âme n'allait tout de même pas oser lui demander ce qu'il pensait ? Lilith lui fit signe de se pencher, et lui chuchota à l'oreille ce qu'elle voulait. Le blond gémit, et sa tête vint taper la table.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait aux Kamis pour mériter ça yoi ?

La demi-elfe lui jeta alors un regard faussement blessé duquel il ne fut pas dupe, mais il ne put résister quand elle le supplia avec de grands yeux tristes. Il ne pouvait simplement pas résister à quelqu'un d'aussi adorable que Lilith. Non, en fait elle était la seule personne au monde pour laquelle il accepterait de participer à une blague sans que cela ne soit une vengeance. Absolument la seule. Alors il accepta malgré ses réticences, et l'enfant lui fit un gros câlin pour le remercier.

\- Cependant je finis ma paperasse d'abord yoi, d'accord ?

\- Alors je t'aide, et c'est non-négociable ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de se relever pour aller chercher un stylo et de revenir le regard plein de détermination. Pour l'extinction de la pile de papiers, en avant !

Cela fit rire le blond qui lui donna une petite partie de sa pile, et ils commencèrent à travailler ensemble en discutant un peu, mais cela ne les dérangeait pas de rester silencieux, la présence de l'autre leur suffisant amplement.

* * *

Lilith sortit tranquillement sur le pont, une fois son méfait accompli avec la complicité de Marco en ce début d'après-midi. Elle était habillé chaudement vu qu'ils étaient encore sur l'île hivernale, et le premier commandant avait dit qu'ils y resteraient encore deux semaines, le temps que le Log Pose se recharge. Enfin, les explications complètes lui étaient passées au-dessus de la tête, tout ce qu'elle avait comprit c'était qu'ils allaient rester encore un moment ici. Pourtant elle n'avait qu'une envie, repartir au plus vite, même s'ils n'étaient arrivés qu'il y seulement une semaine environ, après sa blague avec les fruits. D'ailleurs, personne n'avait encore compris qu'elle n'avait pas été influencée par Thatch... Sauf son Oyaji qui lui avait fait un discret clin d'œil.

Elle n'aimait pas la neige, et encore moins le froid, sauf qu'elle ignorait pourquoi. C'était instinctif, et son cerveau le reliait à un sentiment d'ennui profond et de tristesse. Elle soupira, un nuage de vapeur devant son nez, et tira sur sa capuche pour se protéger du froid. Elle n'aurait pas dû sortir, mais elle commençait à se sentir oppressée à l'intérieur, depuis une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dehors, et elle s'était dit qu'un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien. Elle avait tort, visiblement. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer quand quelque chose de mouillé la percuta derrière la tête. Machinalement elle mit sa main sur sa capuche et sentit de la neige sous ses doigts. Elle comprit qu'un de ses frères lui avait lancé une boule de neige, et elle se retourna pour voir plusieurs membres de la première division, dont Loki, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle blêmit soudain, se souvenant qu'elle avait teint en couleurs vives par magie leurs vêtements parce qu'elle s'ennuyait il y avait quelques jours... Oups.

Ils avaient visiblement décidé de se venger à leur façon, comme le prouvait la neige amassée à leurs pieds. Elle était dans la merde...

\- Je suis désolée ? tenta-t-elle en jetant de furtifs coups d'œil autour d'elle.

Les gars sortirent des boules de neige déjà préparées de leur dos.

\- JE VOUS HAIS ! hurla-t-elle avant de se creuser frénétiquement les méninges pour trouver un moyen de s'en sortir tandis que elle avait activé son Haki pour échapper le plus possible aux boules que ses frères lui lançaient.

Elle finit essoufflée et mouillée tandis que ses frères riaient aux éclats, et elle cria indigné qu'ils étaient supérieurs en nombre et que c'était de la tri... Mais oui, elle aussi pouvait tricher ! Elle ricana, et ses frères se demandèrent alors ce qui allait leur tomber dessus, parce que cela n'annonçait jamais rien de bon quand leur petite sœur ricanait avec cette lueur de défi dans les yeux. Et ils avaient raison d'être méfiant, puisque Lilith activa sa magie – déjà ça, c'était souvent mauvais pour eux – et assembla la neige qui se trouvait vers elle pour former... Un canon.

Loki allait se foutre de la gueule de leur petit poussin en voyant l'objet de neige, que pouvait-elle donc faire avec, quand il se reçut une boule de neige dans la figure sans rien y comprendre. Il s'essuya le visage et eut juste le temps d'éviter une nouvelle boule puis d'activer son Haki, sachant enfin ce qu'avait fichu Lilith.

Un. Putain. De. Canon. À. Boules. De. Neige.

Ils se prirent une raclée mémorable, que Crystal se fit le devoir de mettre sur le mur. Douze gars de la première division mis au tapis par une enfant dans une bataille de boules de neige... Il y avait raison d'avoir honte, et ils se jurèrent, mais un peu tard, qu'ils ne sous-estimeraient plus leur petite sœur. Lilith ricana en entendant cela, ils pouvaient arrêter de l'embêter aussi... Elle en aurait presque apprécié la neige et le froid qui allait avec, mais elle commençait à avoir les mains froides, alors elle décida de rentrer à l'intérieur pour de bon. Sauf qu'à peine eut-elle mis un pied dans la coursive menant au quartier des commandants qu'un tonitruant ''LILITH ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! '' la convainquit qu'en fait, c'était pas si mal que ça d'être sur le pont par ce temps des plus agréables...

Elle remonta très vite à l'air libre, pressée d'échapper à une Haruta en furie, et ne vit donc pas la personne contre qui elle se cogna brutalement, ce qui la fit se retrouver les deux fesses sur le sol.

\- Aïe !

\- Désolé Lilith, je ne t'avais pas vu, est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda une voix grave et chaleureuse qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

Une grande main se tendit pour l'aider à se relever, et elle la prit, sentant au passage une odeur qui lui était inconnu et pourtant familière... Elle leva la tête très haut, pour découvrir un homme bronzé et grand, plus grand que Marco, elle aurait bien dit dans les trois mètres environ, avec une moustache noire qui dissimulait à moitié un large sourire chaleureux, et un haut de forme bleu qui recouvrait des courts cheveux noirs et bouclés. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu sur le navire, elle supposa donc qu'il s'agissait d'un membre d'une des divisions absentes. Elle allait lui demander plus de précision quand elle sentit se rapprocher Haruta qui tonnait de sa voix... plutôt aiguë :

\- BORDEL DE MERDE RAMENE TON CUL FISSA LILITH !

Elle se tourna vers le nouveau venu et le supplia de l'aider en lui faisant ses grands yeux de chiot adorable auxquels personne ne lui résistait. L'homme lui fit un clin d'œil complice et la cacha derrière son large dos, alors que la quatrième commandante arrivait.

Vista dut d'ailleurs se retenir de ne pas rire en voyant sa sœur, dégoulinante de peinture rose d'un plus bel effet.

\- Hé bien Haruta, tu as essayé une nouvelle couleur ? la taquina-t-il.

\- Tiens bonjour Vista, je vois que tu es rentré... Et te fous pas de moi, tu te doutes bien que c'est Lilith derrière tout ça. D'ailleurs tu ne l'aurais pas vue ?

\- Non, tu penses bien que je te le dirais sinon, on ne peut pas la laisser faire tout ce qu'elle veut.

La brune le regarda suspicieusement, avant de décréter qu'il lui mentait. Elle le contourna et aperçut l'enfant, qui pour sa survie utilisa sa magie et se retrouva perchée sur les épaules du commandant. Elle fit attention à ne pas faire tomber son couvre-chef et nargua de sa place son aînée, qui prit une très belle couleur rouge, en colère. Haruta lui ordonna de redescendre et d'assumer ses actes, mais ne reçut en toute réponse qu'une langue tirée.

\- Lilith, je te donne deux secondes pour descendre, sinon Marco en entendra parler ! tenta alors la brunette.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer, il est déjà au courant ! rit l'enfant.

\- Hein !? Que... Comment ? balbutia la commandante.

\- Bah oui, il m'a aidé ! claironna-elle.

Haruta en resta bouche-bée, et Vista profita de cette absence momentanée pour s'éloigner, Lilith sur ses épaules.

Il la fit redescendre de ses épaules devant la salle d'entraînement, et elle le remercia. Le sourire de Vista s'agrandit, et la demi-elfe eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment... qui se vérifia vite, puisque l'homme se présenta à elle comme le commandant de la cinquième division. Et Marco avait dit que c'était lui qui était responsable de son entraînement à l'épée. Alors quand Vista ajouta qu'il allait vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas tout oublié, l'enfant sut qu'elle allait douiller, et poussa un gémissement à fendre l'âme.

\- Tu préfères que je te laisse entre les mains d'Haruta ? la menaça-t-il, et cela marcha tout à fait, Lilith préférant ne pas affronter la petite brune immédiatement pour lui laisser le temps de sa calmer.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et l'enfant entra en grommelant, ce qui agrandit le sourire du commandant. Il était heureux que sa petite sœur soit un vrai petit diable même amnésique, cela mettait un peu d'animation sur le navire.

* * *

Lilith sortit de l'entraînement en vitesse, et se dirigea comme un boulet de canon vers la cabine de Marco. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit, bordel ? Il pensait vraiment qu'elle n'allait pas s'en apercevoir ? Elle se sentait trahie, voir lésée, parce que cela aurait pu lui raviver des souvenirs, mais non, il lui avait caché. Et le reste de la fratrie avait dû croire qu'il lui en avait parlé, donc ne lui avait soufflé mot sur le sujet. Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, et n'entendit pas Vista au loin qui lui demandait de se calmer. Elle allait lui secouer le cocotier à cet ananas, lui voler dans les plumes, enfin en tout cas lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à lui mentir à nouveau – quoiqu'il ne lui avait pas vraiment menti, juste fait de la rétention d'informations – . Elle déboula comme une furie dans la cabine, faisant sursauter Marco, qui se retourna brutalement.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas mise au courant ? fit-elle d'un ton froid en désignant son bras gauche, désormais une aile de flammes bleu marine aux reflets argentées, ses yeux de cristal remplis de larmes contenues.

\- Ferme la porte yoi, je vais t'expliquer.

Elle obéit avant de se tourner vers lui, le foudroyant du regard. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit, puis prit un objet dans son bureau qu'il lui lança. Elle le rattrapa avec sa magie, et l'observant s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un bracelet en pierre vert-grise. Marco lui demanda de la mettre et elle s'exécuta, le passant à son poignet droit, et aussitôt son bras gauche reprit sa forme normal.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? hoqueta-t-elle.

\- C'est du Kairoseki, ça t'évitera de mettre feu à quelque chose sans le vouloir yoi, expliqua le blond en s'installant à côté d'elle et lui tendant un mouchoir. Néanmoins tu risques de te sentir un peu faible, c'est normal yoi.

Elle se moucha tandis qu'il essuyait ses yeux mouillés, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il hésita un instant, avant de tout lui expliquer depuis le début : son appartenance à un autre monde, leur lien de Familier... sans rien omettre, sachant que sans ça elle ne pourrait pas comprendre d'où venait ses pouvoirs de phénix. Lorsqu'il eut finit, un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux, et Marco ferma les yeux, ayant peur de la réaction de sa compagne d'âme.

Si elle le rejetait... Il ne savait pas comment il le vivrait, mais sans aucun doute très mal. Un contact doux sur sa joue lui fit rouvrir ses yeux.

Lilith avait posé sa main sur le visage de son... Familier, il lui semblait que c'était le terme qu'avait employé Marco. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi elle lui avait fait immédiatement confiance alors qu'elle était amnésique. Elle ne ressentait pas vraiment le lien entre eux, mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il existait, elle se concentra et le chercha en elle-même. Et quand elle le trouva...

 _\- Je suis désolée._

Le blond sursauta, avant de serrer contre lui Lilith. Elle n'avait pas à s'excuser.

 _\- Rien n'est de ta faute, poussin. Rien._

La tension dans la pièce s'évanouit, et la demi-elfe se colla encore plus au torse de son frère, avec le sentiment d'être protégée. Une planche craqua soudain, et elle se redressa brutalement, cognant sa tête contre celle du commandant. ''Aïe !'' fut leur cri unanime alors que Vista ouvrait la porte, maintenant qu'il avait senti que Lilith s'était calmée. En voyant le blond et la brune se frotter pour l'un le menton pour l'autre le haut du crâne, il se retint de rire.

\- Vista, rien que pour cette bosse et l'aile, je te jure que tu vas en baver, le menaça Lilith, avant que Marco ne lui donne une claque derrière la tête.

 _\- Tu ne feras rien du tout, oui !_

Elle leva la tête vers le premier commandant qui plissa les yeux, et sans autre communication la demi-elfe comprit qu'elle devait se tenir à carreau. Elle bougonna et croisa les bras, en lançant un regard vexé qui fit rire les deux jeunes adultes.

\- Au fait Marco, c'est de ma faute si Lilith a débarqué comme une furie dans votre cabine...

\- Laisse tomber Vista, de toute façon elle aurait été mise au courant à un moment ou à un autre yoi. Faudra juste que je lui explique comment ça marche maintenant, qu'elle n'aille pas faire de bêtises, n'est-ce pas Lilith yoi ?

\- Absolument ! acquiesça l'enfant, avec un immense sourire.

\- Comme si elle n'en faisait déjà pas Marco, et tu le sais aussi bien que moins, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... glissa le cinquième commandant. Après tout il semblerait qu'elle t'ait corrompu...

\- Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles yoi, hésita légèrement le blond avant d'être plus sûr de lui.

\- Oh, alors tu nies avoir connaissance d'une Haruta repeinte en rose ?

Marco leva les mains en signe de reddition. Oui, il voyait de quoi parlait son frère, et ne regrettait presque pas l'aide apportée à Lilith. Et non, il n'avait pas encore eu l'heureux bonheur de voir Haruta. Vista rit.

\- Je crois qu'elle est encore sur le pont en train de râler auprès d'Oyaji, elle n'a pas réussi à faire partir la teinture...

Les deux adultes fixèrent Lilith avec un air entendu, qui sifflota, l'air innocente. Elle n'avait absolument pas mis un soupçon de magie pour rendre la teinture plus résistante, bien sûr que non ! On ne pouvait pas la penser aussi démoniaque, non ?

Marco secoua la tête, amusée, avant de prendre la demi-elfe dans ses bras puis la poser sur ses épaules. Vista rejoignit le pont alors que les deux faisaient un détour à la salle d'entraînement pour récupérer les vêtements chauds de l'enfant – elle avait beau être un phénix, c'était déjà beaucoup plus compliqué de ne pas tomber malade avec du Kairoseki – avant de remonter à l'extérieur. Haruta leur sauta dessus à peine mis le pied dehors. Elle prit le premier commandant par le col de sa veste avant de le secouer comme un prunier, faisant tomber sans s'en rendre compte Lilith au sol :

\- Dis-moi que Lilith t'a pas perverti, hein, dis que tu y es pour rien pour la teinture ! le supplia-t-elle.

Elle dut le relâcher pour qu'il puisse répondre, et elle s'aperçut alors que la demi-elfe était tombé du premier commandant par sa faute. Elle blêmit, puis se rua sur l'enfant pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé.

\- Et après on ose dire que je suis mère poule, soupira le premier commandant.

\- Mais c'est pas drôle Marco ! s'énerva Haruta en remettant Lilith sur pieds puis en la serrant contre elle pour se rassurer. Imagine qu'elle se soit fait mal ou qu'elle se soit blessée !

Le reste de la fratrie présente sur le pont, c'est-à-dire peu vu le froid, observaient la scène avec un certain amusement, et Shirohige posa même sa bouteille de saké pour voir comment cela allait se terminer. Après tout, il n'y avait même pas deux minutes la commandante était en train de râler après leur petite sœur.

\- 'Ru'... tu m'étouffes... chuchota tant bien que mal la demi-elfe, et la brune desserra son étreinte. Là c'est mieux, merci.

\- Au fait Lilith, chantonna la petite commandante, tout d'un coup bien joyeuse, vu que tu m'as teint en rose... Puis-je comprendre que j'ai le droit de me venger ?

Lilith pâlit, et jeta un regard implorant vers Marco.

 _\- Aide-moi, s'il te plaît._

 _\- Non._

 _\- Je t'en supplie !_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Méchant !_

 _\- Je sais._

 _\- Je t'embête si tu m'aides pas._

 _\- La réponse est toujours non Lilith, assume._

 _\- Un gros, un énorme câlin si tu m'aides ?_

 _\- ..._

 _\- Sale lâcheur !_

La conversation muette avait duré quelques secondes, pas assez pour que leurs frères et sœurs sachent qu'ils avaient retrouvés leur connexion, ce fut pourquoi ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi la demi-elfe tira la langue au blond qui eut un sourire en retour. La petite fille se tourna vers Haruta et, les mains jointes dans son dos et la tête baissée, lui demanda humblement pardon. Sur le coup la brune était prête à lui pardonner tellement elle était mignonne, puis elle se reprit, et Marco aurait juré voir apparaître des petites cornes enflammées sur la tête de la commandante.

\- Lilith, tu ferais bien de courir yoi, lui conseilla-t-il.

Sa compagne d'âme releva son visage, et croisa le regard d'Haruta qui brillait d'une lueur malicieuse, et ni une ni deux l'enfant fila à toute vitesse, poursuivie par la commandante.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas aidé Marco ? voulut savoir leur Oyaji en reprenant son saké tandis que la fratrie se dispersait.

Le blond soupira, puis transformant ses bras en ailes il vint se poser à sa place privilégiée, sur le haut du siège du Yonkou, puis reprit forme humaine.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps qu'elle apprenne un peu à se débrouiller par elle-même et à prendre ses responsabilités. Nous ne serons pas toujours derrière elle.

\- Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant, objecta le géant.

\- Une enfant qui va avoir onze ans dans quelques mois, une enfant dont les pouvoirs sont difficilement contrôlables, une enfant qui s'est retrouvée dans un monde dont elle ne connaissait rien, une enfant qui a en elle quelque chose d'assez effroyable pour transformer un être humain en un tas d'ossements... Je doute qu'on puisse encore la considérer totalement comme une enfant. Il faut qu'elle prenne conscience de la portée de ses actes...

\- … Parce que tu ne veux pas la perdre, conclut son capitaine à sa place.

Marco acquiesça en fixant l'horizon. Non, il ne pouvait pas imaginer la vie sans Lilith.

Ça serait bien trop calme.

* * *

 _Sur l'île Gyojin, dans la soirée..._

Une silhouette encapuchonnée de noir rasait les murs, marchant rapidement dans les rues presque désertes, déchiffrant rapidement au passage le nom des auberges devant lesquelles il passait. Soudain, il s'arrêta, et un papillon blanc au liseré noir s'échappa de sa cape pour s'envoler jusqu'à une fenêtre restée ouverte. Une lueur s'alluma dans la pièce où était rentré le papillon, puis tout redevint noir. Un homme se présenta à la fenêtre, et seules deux billes rouges étaient visibles dans la nuit qui enveloppait l'île.

\- Descendez, ordonna l'homme dans la rue d'une voix neutre avec néanmoins un accent chantant.

Un froissement retentit et l'homme aux orbes rouges sang se retrouva à côté de lui. Il renifla, visiblement mécontent.

\- Vous sentez l'alcool en plus du sang Griffin, auriez-vous noyé un quelconque chagrin dans le whisky ?

\- Auriez-vous oublié votre politesse, Id'ril ?

L'homme encapuchonné jeta un regard noir au Vampyr qui ne broncha pas. Après tout, il en avait l'habitude avec cet elfe coincé du cul. Il sentit l'elfe hésiter avant qu'il ne mette son bras parallèlement à son torse et incline légèrement la tête.

\- Que votre magie vous illumine Griffin,

\- Et que la vôtre protège le monde, répondit le Vampyr à l'antique formule de politesse. Et pour votre gouverne non je n'ai pas bu, c'est un ivrogne qui m'a renversé son saké dessus.

\- Silmarien m'a dit que l'enfant sous la protection des Shirohige Kaizokus était possédée, continua l'elfe sans se soucier de la réponse.

Le Vampyr acquiesça, avant de prendre l'elfe par le bras. Ils ne pouvaient pas en discuter à l'extérieur. Il transplana donc et les deux êtres se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du Vampyr. L'elfe se dégagea de son emprise, et eut un rictus méprisant en voyant le délabrement de la pièce.

\- Le grand Akantha Griffin ne pourrait donc pas se payer une auberge décente ?

Le regard rouge du Vampyr le foudroya, et une aura meurtrière l'entoura. L'elfe tira à demi son épée, et cela aurait pu tourner au bain de sang si la situation n'avait pas été aussi précaire. Ils se fixèrent un long moment avant de mettre de côté leur envie de se battre et de s'asseoir. Ils allaient devoir s'occuper du cas de l'enfant et du démon le plus vite possible, et ce sans s'égorger l'un l'autre de préférence...

Et sur Castamir, Silmarien croisait les doigts pour que deux de ses meilleurs combattants ne s'entretuent pas, avec leur aversion pour l'autre...

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review - il paraît que si vous n'en mettez pas Lilith viendra vous tourmenter... Je dis ça je dis rien... *sifflote* -**

 **Normalement à la semaine prochaine, et puis si le chapitre sort pas ben... Vous aurez le droit de me lancer des tomates !**


	27. Chapitre 25

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Toutes mes excuses pour ne pas avoir pu poster la semaine dernière, mais je me rattrape avec le plus long chapitre de cette fanfic jusqu'à présent ! Et à propos du chapitre... Euh... Comment dire... à part qu'il est parti dans une direction totalement opposé à ce que je souhaitais au départ, sachant quand plus je l'ai recommencé plusieurs fois... Du coup au lieu du chapitre bien joyeux que je voulais faire, j'en ai fait un bien noir... Vous m'en voudrez pas trop, ne ?**

 **Je promets que le prochain sera plus drôle, ou que les douceurs s'enfuient à mon approche !**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, de même que Tara Duncan. Tous les faits d'Autremonde évoqués dans ce chapitre prennent leurs sources dans les livres de Tara Duncan, je n'invente rien. Donc on sera prié de bien vouloir me laisser en vie malgré les T'sils. Par contre, on ne touche pas à mes OCs sans risquer sa main. Voir sa vie. Y'a que dans ces cas-là que je mords.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Plop59 : Nan, Marco ne va pas devenir cookivore, y'a déjà bien assez de Lilith pour ça. Et elle a promit de se tenir tranquille.**

 **Pini : Pour le côté mature, tu as sans doute raison, peut-être que je l'exagère beaucoup mais j'ai pris en compte le fait que, d'un, elle a été rejeté toute son enfance autant par les elfes que par les humains, parce qu'elle se tient sur la limite de démarcation des deux races, et de par mon expérience personnelle je sais que lorsqu'on est mis à l'écart on a tendance à grandir trop vite - côté maturité, s'entend - et de deux, elle a pratiquement vécu sans figure parentale, vu que sa sœur, son parrain et sa marraine étaient souvent en déplacement pour leur travail respectif, et même si elle était souvent sous la surveillance de la mère de son ami, elle n'en reste pas moins une enfant qui a grandi un peu seule. Pour les rapports... J'aurais dû préciser qu'il ne lui faisait faire que le compté comptabilité, ou du recopiage, j'ai peut-être oublié... *sifflote* Enfin en tout cas, te gêne pas pour me taper les doigts si j'exagère encore, et je vais essayer de m'améliorer !**

 **Guest : Nan, Marco n'a rien entendu... Et tu as raison, ça va être un sale temps aujourd'hui, mais plutôt du genre noir, sinistre et moche... Mais promis, ta prévision météo sera exacte pour la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les nuages s'amassaient en paquets noirs au-dessus du Moby Dick, et Lilith les fixait, assise sur la rambarde du navire, ses jambes au-dessus de la mer. Elle sentait que la pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber, mais n'avait pas pour autant envie de se mettre à l'abri. Elle aimait bien le contact de l'eau sur sa peau, contrairement à la neige, d'ailleurs elle était bien contente qu'ils soient enfin partis de l'île hivernale, elle n'en pouvait plus de ne voir que du blanc à l'horizon. Elle sifflota gaiement, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne l'interrompe.

\- Lilith, descend de là, tu vas tomber ! Et rentre avant qu'il ne pleuve !

\- Oui Izou, j'arrive ! soupira-t-elle avant d'obéir au commandant.

Elle trottina jusqu'à lui avec une moue déçue sur le visage, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer son aîné. Il fronça les sourcils et tapa du pied contre le sol, faisant résonner le bois de ses getas. La moue disparut aussitôt, remplacée par un petit sourire contrit. Lilith savait pertinemment qu'Izou n'aimait pas qu'on le contrarie, encore moins quand il venait de donner un ordre, et sa moue pouvait tout à fait passer pour une contestation. Le commandant soupira, secouant la tête, et se décala pour la laisser entrer à l'intérieur.

\- Au fait, Marco voudrait te voir, il t'attend dans la salle d'entraînement.

L'enfant gémit, n'ignorant pas ce que lui voulait son Familier. Et malgré le fait qu'elle adorerait pouvoir voler comme lui, elle n'était pas des plus pressés pour apprendre à maîtriser son phénix. Elle aurait préféré aller embêter Thatch, ou se détendre avec les femmes du navire dans leur dortoir réservé. Elle se rendit donc dans la pièce qu'elle voyait trop souvent à son goût en traînant les pieds, grommelant contre le fait qu'on limitait le temps libre qu'elle avait – elle oublia consciemment qu'elle s'ennuyait la moitié du temps où elle ne faisait rien –, et s'approcha de Marco qui l'attendait, appuyé contre un des murs.

\- Tu as l'air tellement enthousiaste Lilith, ça me réchauffe le cœur yoi, ironisa-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue avant de croiser les bras devant sa poitrine et de bouder, les joues gonflées. Marco rit et vint poser sa main sur la tête de l'enfant avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Elle se dégagea, avant de raplatir ses cheveux à peu près correctement. Le blond sourit et alla s'asseoir dans un coin, l'invitant de la main à le rejoindre. Elle tint deux minutes avant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés, intriguée.

\- Passe-moi ton bracelet en Kairoseki yoi, lui ordonna-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle le fit glisser et le lui donna, se sentant soudain beaucoup plus énergique, ce que remarqua Marco.

\- Ça fait du bien quand on l'enlève yoi, n'est-ce pas ? Profite autant que tu peux, je te le rends dès qu'on a terminé yoi.

Elle grimaça de dépit, ce qui le fit sourire. Il avait eu la même réaction quand il avait appris à contrôler son pouvoir. À force de faire brûler des choses sans le vouloir, son Oyaji lui avait ordonné de garder le bracelet quand il ne s'entraînait pas. Il avait eu beau tempêter et râler autant qu'il le pouvait à l'époque, Shirohige était resté inflexible. Et lui aussi le serait, malgré les yeux de chiot abandonné sous la pluie qu'elle lui adressa en désespoir de cause.

Il posa le bracelet à terre, et commença à donner ses consignes à l'enfant, cette fois-ci par leur lien. En fait, suite à l'amnésie de Lilith, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se parler à voix haute et c'était resté, ils passaient désormais de l'un à l'autre sans prévenir, comme ils le sentaient. Pour le moment, elle devait simplement se concentrer et essayer de ressentir son phénix comme lorsqu'elle avait recherché le lien. Il l'aidait comme il le pouvait, lui intimant de se concentrer à chaque fois qu'au lieu de vider son esprit, elle dérivait vers d'autres pensées. Ce qui arrivait très souvent, et il le comprenait bien. Difficile d'être concentré quand on pensait à toutes les bêtises qu'on pourrait faire...

Au bout d'une heure, quand il sentit qu'elle ne resterait plus tranquille très longtemps, il l'arrêta. Il n'avait même pas pensé qu'elle tiendrait autant de temps, alors il était quand même fier d'elle. Il lui tendit à nouveau le bracelet qu'elle regarda de travers avant de le mettre en bougonnant. Elle bâilla ensuite, soudainement fatiguée, et elle vint s'installer d'autorité sur les genoux de son Familier, qui lui ouvrit les bras où elle vint se blottir.

 _\- Tu es à ce point fatiguée ?_

 _\- C'est pas ma faute ! Ce truc_ – elle désigna le bracelet – _me pompe tout mon énergie..._

 _\- Je me disais bien aussi que tu avais moins fait de bêtises ces derniers jours... Aurais-je trouvé le moyen de t'arrêter ?_

Elle fit la moue, et il rit avant de s'adosser contre le mur, sa compagne d'âme toujours sur ses genoux. Il l'installa mieux pour qu'elle ne lui fasse pas mal – mine de rien elle était lourde – avant de l'entourer à nouveau dans ses bras, profitant de l'instant pour lui aussi faire une pause. Le silence s'installa entre eux, mais ils ne ressentirent pas le besoin de le combler, jusqu'à ce que par curiosité...

 _\- Comment tu as fait pour tenir aussi longtemps ? Moi-même j'avais eu du mal..._ se souvint Marco.

Lilith haussa les épaules, elle-même l'ignorait, elle avait juste sentie qu'elle en était capable... Néanmoins elle bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et son Familier soupira.

\- Allez, file te reposer, t'en as besoin.

Elle hocha la tête, et il se releva en même temps qu'elle. Elle fila vers leur cabine, et le blond s'étira avant de se rendre à la barre. Il y trouva quelques-uns de ses hommes, puisqu'il était d'usage de ne pas laisser un seul timonier dans la pièce surtout quand une tempête se préparait – il suffisait que la coque soit percée et le timonier blessé pour que ça foute le bordel –, qui se levèrent en le voyant arriver pour ceux qui étaient assis.

\- Comment va le poussin ? Tu devais commencer à l'entraîner aujourd'hui, ne Taisho ? demanda celui qui tenait la barre, un homme musclé et un peu plus grand que son commandant, son œil marron fixant sur le log à trois aiguilles incrusté dans un pilier en bois à côté.

\- C'est exact Raezo, confirma Marco, et sinon elle est fatiguée, mais ce n'est guère étonnant, avec son bracelet de Kairouseki yoi.

\- C'était obligé Taisho ? risqua Raezo en passant sa main sur son cou, un tic que connaissait trop bien son supérieur.

\- Tu voulais qu'elle fasse flamber tout le navire yoi ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dès qu'elle aura maîtrisé son phénix je lui enlève, ou au maximum je lui donne un anneau, moins concentré. Je sais ce que tu penses, et je suis à moitié d'accord avec toi yoi. On ne devrait pas la faire se sentir faible ainsi, mais on a pas vraiment le choix yoi. Si tu veux vraiment te rassurer, tu peux en discuter avec elle, de toute façon je devais te remplacer yoi. Allez, file.

Raezo eut un sourire contrit quand il remercia son commandant et quitta les membres de sa division. Il était partagé. Oui, il comprenait pourquoi Lilith avait besoin de ce bracelet, mais de par son expérience personnel, il trouvait ça malsain. Il passa à nouveau sa main sur son cou, sentant presque à nouveau le poids du collier de pierre marine qu'il avait porté pendant si longtemps. Il détestait cette sensation d'être faible, de ne rien pouvoir faire, d'être un tigre en cage, qu'il revivait à chaque fois qu'il voyait du Kairouseki. Il devait parler à sa petite sœur, pour qu'elle ne soit pas blessée si jamais il venait à dire quelque chose d'idiot quand elle portait son bracelet, mais en même il avait peur. Peur de son jugement. Il passa ses doigts sur le cuir rugueux du cache-œil qui masquait son œil droit et la marque au fer rouge des esclaves des Tenryubittos, avant de serrer le poing.

Raconter ou se taire ?

Il se retrouva rapidement devant la porte de la cabine du premier commandant, se doutant que sa petite sœur était à l'intérieur, et il se balançait sur ses jambes, hésitant à entrer. Il prit finalement une grande inspiration et toqua avant de pousser la porte qui grinça.

Lilith sursauta légèrement sur le lit où elle était assise, faisant tomber son livre sur la couette, avant de regarder avec curiosité le nouveau venu qui semblait mal à l'aise. Il était musclé et un peu plus grand que Marco, ce qui était accentué par le manteau long noir qu'il portait. Il avait les traits du visage assez dur, presque taillés à la serpe, et seul son œil gauche, de couleur marron, était visible puisque l'autre était caché par un bandeau noir, un peu recouvert par une mèche de cheveux rouges qui s'était échappé de son catogan. Elle se souvint qu'elle l'avait déjà croisé dans les coursives et dans le dortoir de la première division, mais elle n'en savait pas plus. Elle récupéra son livre qu'elle referma correctement, cherchant à s'occuper les mains pour cacher sa nervosité. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise parfois avec ses frères et sœurs, quand elle était sensée les connaître mais qu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus... Ils se fixèrent en chiens de faïence pendant plusieurs minutes, tous deux anxieux mais le cachant bien, jusqu'à ce que Lilith prenne son courage à deux mains et demande avec hésitation son nom. L'homme tressaillit, avant de bégayer une réponse. Énorme silence. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux, amusés par la situation absurde. Ils étaient aussi à cran l'un que l'autre, et rire leur fit du bien. Raezo reprit son souffle et se calma, et Lilith en fit de même.

\- Bon je recommence, je suis Netott Raezo, de la première division.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai plus besoin de me présenter, mes bêtises ont dû faire parler de moi, sourit l'enfant, se décalant pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir sur le lit s'il le voulait, mais son frère prit la chaise du bureau à la place.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? lui demanda la petite fille, jouant inconsciemment avec le bracelet qui contenait ses pouvoirs phénix.

Raezo s'en aperçut et une ombre passa sur son visage. Il n'aimait pas d'avance ce qu'il allait dire, mais maintenant qu'il était face à sa petite sœur, il ne pouvait pas renoncer.

\- Écoute, je... je venais te voir pour dire que...

Il passa sa main sur son cou, gêné, et Lilith plissa les yeux. Elle n'avait vu qu'une personne avoir un tic semblable, et c'était Marco, sauf que lui il se passait la main sur l'épaule, en deux-trois occasions bien distinctes. Quand il utilisait son pouvoir de phénix pendant un moment, quand elle lui posait des questions sur son enfance, et l'unique fois où il avait mentionné devant elle les marchands d'esclaves, il y a peu, quand elle avait posé une question par rapport à un article qu'elle n'avait absolument pas compris du journal qui traînait sur le bureau.

Elle était peut-être jeune, mais néanmoins elle était loin d'être idiote, et par élimination, elle sut que son frère voulait lui parler des marchands d'esclaves. Cela la troublait plus que cela ne devrait, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les serra contre elle, avant de poser son regard sur Raezo, qui cherchait toujours ses mots. Il finit par inspirer un grand coup, et lui demanda de ne pas l'interrompre, parce qu'il ignorait s'il aurait alors le cran de reprendre. Elle acquiesça, et il commença à lui parler du marché des esclaves devant lequel la Marine et le Gouvernement fermaient les yeux. Du trafic d'êtres humains, du trafic des hommes-poissons et des sirènes. Il la vit perdre des couleurs au fur et à mesure qu'il lui racontait, et il se tut et baissa ses yeux vers le sol, les poins serrés sur ses genoux, quand elle se leva et vint vers lui. Elle vint poser sa tête sur son bras et glissa sa main dans la sienne, large et calleuse.

\- S'il te plaît. Continue. S'il te plaît.

Elle avait besoin d'entendre la suite. Ce n'était pas de la curiosité mal placée, mais elle sentait que c'était important, qu'elle devait le savoir. Elle avait des brides de souvenirs qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit au fil de la narration, et elle avait eu beau essayer de les retenir, ils s'étaient dissipés avant qu'elle ne puisse les voir, avant qu'elle ne puisse briser un peu de cette amnésie qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

Raezo serra dans sa paume cette petite main et reprit alors. Sauf que cette fois-ci il parla des Tenryubittos. Et de leur Marque. Celle qui privait ceux qui l'avaient gravée sur eux de leur humanité, de leurs droits, du statut d'être pensant. Ils n'étaient plus rien. Il parla des colliers explosifs, et il ne put aller plus loin. Il sentit la main de sa petite sœur quitter la sienne. Il crut qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle ne pouvait plus se résoudre à le toucher quand il entendit un choc. Il releva la tête et aperçut au sol Lilith, les yeux embrouillés de larmes, ses deux mains sur ses oreilles, recroquevillée sur elle-même et visiblement terrifiée.

\- S'el ni afara l'eaz'ila... Yuli tes, yuli tes, s'el ni afara l'eaz'ila ! murmurait-elle comme une litanie.

L'homme comprit immédiatement qu'elle parlait dans une de ses langues natales, alors qu'à cause de son amnésie elle les avait oubliées... Il sut alors qu'elle avait retrouvé au moins un souvenir, peut-être même partiellement sa mémoire, mais ça ne devait pas être les moments les plus heureux de son existence. Pourquoi le fait de lui parler de l'esclavage avait déclenché le souvenir, il l'ignorait néanmoins, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser sa petite sœur dans cet état. Il se leva et s'approcha tout doucement d'elle, mais cela la fit se recroqueviller encore plus. Il s'accroupit devant elle et détacha les mains de ses oreilles.

\- Lilith, tu m'entends ? C'est Raezo. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité, tu es sur le Moby Dick, tu te souviens ? Lilith ? Lilith !

La petite fille semblait ne pas l'entendre. Il déglutit. Marco allait le tue... Sa pensée fut interrompue par la porte de la cabine qui s'ouvrit brutalement, et son instinct lui disait qu'il s'agissait de son supérieur. Ça ne rata pas.

\- Par la barbe de Neptune Raezo qu'est-ce que tu as foutu yoi ? Je te laisse une demi-heure avec Lilith et elle nous fait une crise de panique ! Pousse-toi yoi !

L'homme releva la tête vers son commandant qui le foudroyait du regard, et il sut qu'il allait sentir passer sa punition. Il laissa sa place au blond qui s'agenouilla à son tour devant sa compagne d'âme, qui murmurait toujours les mêmes mots. Yuli tes, s'el ni afara l'eaz'ila.

\- Tais-toi, je ne suis pas fille d'esclave, traduisit-il en blêmissant.

\- Taisho ? s'inquiéta Raezo. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Avant son amnésie, elle m'avait dit que son père avait été réduit en esclavage et qu'il étant mort en essayant de s'échapper yoi... Mais j'ignore quels souvenirs lui sont revenus, nous avions un accord tacite entre nous yoi : ne pas fouiller dans les souvenirs de l'autre. Nous ne nous montrions que ce que nous souhaitions...

\- Donc tu n'as aucune idée de comment on pourrait la calmer ? Ça me fait mal de la voir comme ça... Si seulement je n'avais rien dit...

\- Raezo, on discutera de ça plus tard yoi. Pour le moment... Marco réfléchit à toute vitesse, puis prit une décision. Ferme la porte et tais-toi, je vais avoir besoin de calme yoi.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges s'exécuta, et revint vers son commandant la mine piteuse. Le blond souffla un grand coup, avant de poser ses mains sur la tête de Lilith. Elle essaya de se défaire de la poigne du commandant, dans une semi-conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, mais Marco ne la lâcha pas. Il ferma les yeux, et remonta le lien.

Pour plonger dans un souvenir.

* * *

Une salle avec une dizaine d'enfants d'environ six, sept ans, assis devant des tables. Un homme plutôt âgé devant un tableau noir. Une école ? Sans doute. Marco repéra rapidement sa Lilith, elle était en même temps la seule enfant à avoir la peau noire, assise au fond de la salle, un peu à l'écart des autres. Il y avait juste un gamin aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés vers elle. Son ami Caliban, devina-t-il. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce souvenir faisait tant de mal à sa compagne d'âme, alors il attendit. Et il fit bien.

\- Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons parler de Salterens, dont la capitale est Sala. Ses habitants sont... Oui Thibault ?

Le commandant tourna la tête vers le gamin qui avait levé le doigt, et le prit immédiatement en grippe. Il sentait que c'était le genre de sale gosse qui passait son temps à embêter méchamment les autres enfants. Le dit-Thibault jeta un regard en coin à Lilith avant d'avoir un sourire carnivore et de demander au professeur :

\- Est-ce qu'il est vrai que les Salterens sont des esclavagistes ?

\- Oui, effectivement, c'est là un des points que je souhaitais aborder.

Le blond vit Lilith baisser la tête et se crisper, tandis que son ami à côté d'elle posait une main sur son bras dans un geste de réconfort.

\- Et est-ce que c'est vrai aussi qu'ils injectent des T'sils dans leurs esclaves pour pas qu'ils s'échappent ?

Le professeur fronça les sourcils et allait répondre quand un fracas se fit entendre du côté de Lilith. Elle venait de se lever brutalement de sa chaise, en larmes, et elle prit un sac qui traînait à côté de sa table avant de partir sans plus de cérémonie.

Le souvenir se brouilla soudainement, et il se retrouva dans une cour ronde entourée par de hauts murs, mais il ne s'attarda pas sur l'architecture, son regard attiré par Lilith entouré d'un petit groupe avec à la tête un gosse, que le blond reconnu comme étant Thibault. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment. Il s'approcha pour entendre la conversation.

\- Eh la demie, alors comme ça on est en larmes parce qu'on parle des Salterens ? Mais après tout tu dois déjà tout savoir, hein, après tout ton père était pas un esclave ? Oh pardon, il est mort !

Le groupe ricana, et Lilith répliqua, des larmes sur ses joues :

\- Je ne suis pas une fille d'esclave ! Tais-toi, tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien, arrête !

\- Fille d'esclave ! Fille d'esclave ! scanda Thibault avec un sourire mauvais, et Marco eut envie de le frapper.

Mais le plus important était de trouver un moyen de calmer Lilith. Il ne doutait plus que c'était ce souvenir-là qui revenait en boucle, et même s'il y avait des choses qu'il n'avait pas totalement comprise, il se devait de l'aider.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que tu viendrais.

Il se retourna pour faire face à la Lilith qu'il connaissait, la petite Lilith de dix ans, mais qui avait perdu son sourire sur ses lèvres, et dont les yeux semblaient contenir toute la peine du monde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un T'sil ?

\- De mon point de vue, le pire animal qui puisse exister. C'est un ver du désert de Salterens, ils s'enfouissent dans le sable et attendent qu'un animal passe. Ils s'y accrochent alors et percent la peau ou la carapace. Les œufs pénètrent le système sanguin et sont disséminés dans le corps de l'hôte. Une centaine d'heures plus tard, les œufs éclosent et les T'sil mangent le corps de leur victime pour sortir. Les esclavagistes l'utilisent pour que les esclaves, qui sont utilisés dans les mines de sel, ne puissent pas s'échapper. Comme c'est une zone où la magie ne peut pas être utilisée, il n'y a que deux moyens d'échapper à ce vers. Mourir avant ou prendre l'antidote. Les esclavagistes l'utilisent tous les deux-trois jours sur leurs esclaves qu'ils ont infectés, pour qu'ils ne meurent pas.

Marco venait de percuter, et il comprit toute l'horreur de l'esclavage sur Autremonde. Lorsqu'elle avait dit que son père était mort, il n'aurait jamais pensé... Il venait de trouver des êtres pire que les Tenryubittos. Il devait emmener Lilith loin de ce souvenir qui la faisait souffrir. Il était arrivé dans le souvenir par le lien, alors il repartirait par le lien. Il prit la main de la petite fille qui ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Quand il les rouvrit, il se retrouva dans sa cabine, ses mains toujours sur la tête de Lilith, qui leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Merci... Nii-san.

Il la serra contre lui, à l'en étouffer, mais il avait besoin de se rassurer. Il ne voulait plus jamais revoir toute cette douleur dans les yeux de cristal. Il la sentit trembler contre lui, puis quelques gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur sa chemise. Il posa sa main sur la tête de l'enfant et lui chuchota qu'il était normal qu'elle pleure, qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de se cacher, de se protéger des autres enfants cruels.

Raezo poussa un discret soupir de soulagement, cela faisait cinq minutes que le commandant et l'enfant n'avaient pas bougé, et il avait bien pensé à un moment à alerter un autre commandant, mais visiblement il n'aurait pas besoin de le faire. Il hésita un quart de seconde avant d'aller s'asseoir en tailleur à côté de Marco et de Lilith. Il entendit des sanglots, et il comprit que sa petite sœur pleurait. Il croisa le regard de son commandant et eut un frisson de peur. Il n'avait jamais vu le phénix avoir une lueur aussi meurtrière, aussi haineuse dans les yeux depuis qu'il était dans l'équipage. Son commandant berça l'enfant dans ses bras, ne se souciant pas de l'homme à côté de lui, et seulement quand il sentit que Lilith s'était endormie et après l'avoir mise au lit, il se tourna vers son subordonné.

\- Raezo, tu peux rester avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille s'il te plaît ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de la laisser seule.

Le roux ne peut empêcher sa curiosité de s'exprimer, après tout, il connaissait le lien qui unissait ces deux-là... alors il demanda ce qu'il avait vu pour être aussi en colère.

\- Disons que je viens de comprendre qu'il existe de pires enflures que les Tenryubittos. Et qu'indirectement Lilith en a subit les conséquences.

Raezo sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, mais il ne retint pas son commandant quand celui-ci sortit de la cabine pour avoir plus de précisions, il tenait à la vie. Il soupira puis se releva, avant de prendre la chaise qu'il avait abandonné et de l'installer à côté du lit. Il s'installa et regarda Lilith dormir, les traces de larmes encore visibles sur les joues noires. Raezo ignorait ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état, mais vu le comportement de Marco, ça devait être horrible... Il remonta la couette sur l'enfant qui bougea dans son sommeil et essuya du plat de la main les larmes séchées. C'était bien tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

* * *

Marco s'était transformé à peine avait-il mis un pied sur le pont, et avait prit son envol. Il devait se calmer, et il n'avait trouvé que cette solution pour faire moins de dégâts, malgré la pluie battante. Sinon il aurait dû passer sa colère et sa frustration en s'entraînant, et il n'aurait pas garanti l'état du navire après.

Comment pouvait-on seulement imaginer infecter sciemment quelqu'un avec un parasite qui bouffait son hôte ?

Et il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, enfin du peu qu'il avait appris. Mais ce peu était déjà trop. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer l'état du corps du père biologique de Lilith. Il ne pouvait pas.

\- Marco, nom d'un Kami qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le ciel par ce temps ? Redescend !

C'était la voix de son Oyaji. Il devait obéir. Alors il revint se poser devant celui qu'il considérait comme son père, reprenant forme humaine. Sa chemise devint vite trempée, de même que ses cheveux, l'eau dégoulinant sur tout son corps, mais il s'en foutait. Il avait encore en tête les yeux plein de douleur de sa compagne d'âme. Ça lui déchirait le cœur.

\- Marco, je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ton... Fils, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Shirohige venait seulement de sentir la haine et la colère qui filtraient par tous les pores de sa peau, et il avait rarement vu son premier fils dans cet état-là. Il plissa les yeux, puis soupira.

\- Ç'a un lien avec Lilith, je me trompe ?

\- Non Oyaji, souffla le phénix, tu ne te trompes pas yoi. Mais j'aurai préféré.

À ces mots le Yonkou sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important. Il ordonna à son fils de le suivre jusqu'à sa cabine, et une fois à l'intérieur il s'assit à son bureau, avant de se tourner vers son second.

\- N'épargne aucun détail, je veux tout savoir.

Alors Marco lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait vu, tout ce que Lilith lui avait dit. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce après ça, et le blond avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. C'était encore pire à raconter, et il haït encore plus, si c'était possible, ceux qui utilisaient des esclaves et ceux qui fermaient les yeux sur ce trafic. Son Oyaji se leva, et passa une couverture sur les épaules de son fils avant de le serrer légèrement contre lui.

\- Marco, je comprends ta colère, je ressens la même chose, mais ne la laisse pas te dévorer, Lilith a besoin de toi. Elle a besoin de nous. Regarde-moi.

Le blond obéit, et les orbes bleues croisèrent celles d'ambre.

\- Promet-moi que tu ne feras rien d'idiot.

\- De toute façon, je ne peux pas atteindre ceux qui l'ont fait souffrir yoi...

Et il le regrettait presque. Le capitaine soupira, avant de laisser partir son fils. Il y avait au moins une bonne nouvelle dans tout ça, c'était que Lilith avait retrouvé sa mémoire. Mais il commençait à penser que ce n'était pas si bon que ça.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà... J'essayerai d'être à temps pour la semaine prochaine mais je ne peux rien promettre, donc au plus tard à dans deux semaines, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plus quand même - n'hésitez pas à taper le bouton review si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis toujours à votre écoute -**

 **Et n'hésitez pas non plus à laisser des idées de blagues que pourrait faire notre petit démon au prochain chapitre !**


	28. Chapitre 26

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Non, pas taper l'auteur pour le retard s'il vous plaît ! *yeux de chaton tout mignons* Y'a deux bonnes raisons : déjà comme dit précédemment parce que c'est un mois chargé... Et deuxièmement parce que les chapitres sont plus long. Ils font presque le double de mes premiers, alors forcément c'est plus long à écrire... et avec moins de temps, ça devient vite du sport !**

 **Donc jusqu'à la fin de mes cours si je continue à dépasser les 4500 mots, je risque de ne publier qu'une semaine sur deux, mais promis je reviens à mon rythme normal pendant les vacances !**

 **Pour ce chapitre là, c'est déjà beaucoup plus léger et détendu que le dernier, et ce sera pareil pour le suivant... Après, ça risque d'être varié, mais je n'en dirais pas plus... ^-^**

 **Disclaimer : Rien à part mes OCs n'est à moi, tous les bénef' reviennent à Oda et Audouin Mamikonian**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **JeTapeL'Incruste : Pire que les Tenryubbitos, ce n'est que mon avis... Mais on a plus de chance de s'échapper avec un collier, même explosif, qu'avec un parasite dans le sang... Et aurais-je précisé qu'en plus, l'antidote ne marchait pas toujours ? Alors oui, heureusement qu'elle est tombée sur Shirohige :) Et non, Thatch n'est pas la première victime, même s'il va se faire piéger...**

 **Pini : Oohh quelque chose me dit que tu vas pas être déçue sur certains chapitres ! (je peux pas dire le combien, parce que même si j'ai la trame en tête j'ai aucune idée de quand mes idées bien dark vont apparaître...). Pour les autres équipages, Lilith croisera de façon sûre et certaine les alliés de Shirohige, l'équipage d'Ace (forcément aussi, hein, on va pas se le cacher), pi peut-être un ou deux Shishibukai... Sinon on verra en route pour le reste :)**

 **Yuki kyoko-29 : Oui, c'était un peu le but, comme le fandom de Tara Duncan n'est pas très représenté, c'était un peu un challenge pour moi de réussir à faire s'accrocher les lecteurs sur quelque chose qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Je dirais que j'ai réussi pour le moment ^_^ Et pour Akantha et I'dril... MOUAHAHA mon génie en sadisme va encore s'exercer, mais non, ils ne kidnapperont pas Lilith... J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que pouvait supporter Lilith sans rien dire. La surprotection envers elle de sa famille en faisait parti. Après tout, malgré l'amour que lui portaient sa sœur et ses parrain et marraine, ils n'avaient pas été constamment sur son dos, et elle n'en avait donc pas vraiment l'habitude. Jusqu'à présent cela avait été agréable, et elle appréciait plutôt. Puis elle avait retrouvé petit à petit la mémoire, ses souvenirs les plus difficiles en premiers. Elle en avait fait des cauchemars éprouvants pendants des jours, et du coup toute la fratrie redoublait d'attention envers elle. Mais là c'était trop. Que même Haruta ne veuille pas faire de blagues avec elle en arguant qu'elle devait se reposer la mettait en rogne. On l'empêchait même de s'amuser quoi ! Bon, d'accord, au dépend des autres, et à son avis ses frères et sœurs avaient un peu profité de l'occasion pour la tenir tranquille. Et le bracelet en Kairouseki n'aidait pas, elle se fatiguait vite.

Cependant elle allait leur prouver qu'elle n'était pas le petit être fragilisé par ses cauchemars nocturnes qu'ils s'imaginaient. D'accord, elle était fatigué, et les poches sous ses yeux le prouvaient, d'accord, elle n'était qu'une petite fille et ce qu'elle avait vécu était loin d'être, selon le standard de sa fratrie, normale. Mais il était hors de question qu'on la surprotège, elle avait déjà assez de Marco comme Papa Poule toujours sur son dos – et elle exagérait à peine –, elle n'avait pas besoin que tout le monde s'y mette. Elle devait réussir à surmonter ses cauchemars, et ce n'était pas d'après elle en la gardant dans une bulle de confort qu'elle y arriverait plus vite.

Sauf que Lilith savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas tout faire toute seule, ni échapper à la surveillance permanente de sa fratrie sans un de ses frère ou sœurs sur son dos pour justement faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Et la demi-elfe ne voyait qu'une personne qui accepterait bien de rentrer dans son jeu.

Raezo.

Depuis ses premières réminiscences de sa mémoire perdue, c'était le seul qui avait à peu près gardé le même comportement envers elle, et une fois qu'elle s'était plainte auprès de lui après avoir échappé de justesse à Crystal qui voulait lui faire un check-up santé, il lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux avant de lui affirmer que pour lui aussi ç'avait été le cas, tout du moins pour sa division et de façon moindre tout de même, quand ils avaient appris pour son esclavage. Il lui avait ensuite promis que cela se calmerait, qu'il faudrait simplement qu'elle attende un peu, le temps que la fratrie accepte qu'elle était loin d'être aussi fragile qu'elle ne le paraissait.

« Il faudra faire tes preuves, Lilith » lui avait-il dit.

Et elle allait l'obliger à l'aider. Enfin, obliger était un bien grand mot, il suffisait d'être convaincante...

* * *

Raezo regarda Lilith se frotter les mains avec un air satisfait. Il se demandait s'il avait eu raison de céder à sa bouille de chaton abandonné sous la pluie quand il entendait tout ce qu'elle avait prévu. Aucune des divisions présentes ne serait épargnée, ni même les infirmières. Demain allait être une très, très longue journée... Pourquoi Marco avait-il accepté qu'il s'occupe de Lilith déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'il avait une carte à faire, et qu'il était heureux que Lilith soit occupée avec quelqu'un. Alors oui mais non, là le rouge espérait juste que son commandant change d'avis avant demain matin, sinon il allait se faire haïr par toute la fratrie pour avoir aidé Lilith. Et le pire, c'était que cela lui tombait dessus simplement parce qu'il avait gardé le même comportement qu'avant avec elle... Par les Kamis, il avait envie d'aller se terrer dans un coin du navire, d'utiliser son Akuma no Mi et de se rouler en boule jusqu'au surlendemain. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Déjà parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être sûr que sa petite sœur n'utilise pas de trop sa magie, et aussi parce que le bracelet pouvait peut-être la fatiguer bien plus vite quand elle utilisait sa magie. Il se devait donc de veiller sur elle.

* * *

 _Le lendemain..._

 **Première victime : la seconde division.**

Lilith avait été réveiller Raezo alors que l'aube pointait à peine. Marco n'avait pas dormi de la nuit pour avancer sur sa carte, donc au moins il était au courant. Quant au rouge, il bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire dans les coursives, ne comprenant pas comment la plus jeune faisait pour être aussi vive d'aussi bon matin.

\- Pourquoi tu as besoin de nous faire lever aussi tôt ? se plaignit-il encore à demi-ensommeillé.

\- Les membres de la seconde division ne seront pas encore pour la plupart debout, et c'est ça qui m'intéresse, expliqua la petite fille.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la seconde division, et Raezo allait l'ouvrir quand Lilith le retint.

\- Mais fais pas ça, sinon ils vont nous voir, et j'ai pas l'intention que ça me retombe immédiatement dessus !

\- Alors tu comptes faire quoi ?

Elle eut un petit sourire mystérieux, et se baissa pour être le plus près possible de l'interstice entre le sol et la porte. Elle posa sa main sur le bois avant de marmonner :

\- Par l'Aranea, que s'étendent les fils, et que mes frères dessus s'enlisent.

Sa main s'illumina de bleu, et des fils de la même couleur s'échappèrent du membre pour se glisser sous la porte. Une fois le dernier fil de couleur disparut, Lisbeth se releva avec un immense sourire et repartit, Raezo derrière elle, ayant peur de comprendre ce que la gamine avait fait..

\- Tu as fait quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Tu vois les toiles d'araignée ? Bah imagines-en une dans le dortoir de de la seconde division... Et tu auras une bonne idée de ce que j'ai fait. Sauf que peu après qu'ils soient touchés, une minute tout au plus, mes fils disparaissent, je n'ai jamais réussi à les faire durer, j'ignore pourquoi. Mais pour là je pense que c'est mieux.

Raezo se retint de la gronder, il n'y avait pour le moment aucune raison, mais il espérait que cela ne devienne pas dangereux...

\- Bon, maintenant direction le réfectoire, s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire gourmand, qui fut accentué par un grognement de la part de son estomac.

Le rouge soupira, avant de suivre l'enfant, tout en se disant qu'à ce rythme-là il serait crevé bien avant le début de la soirée... Une fois dans le réfectoire, Lilith s'assit à côté de lui, ne s'asseyant pas pour une rare fois avec les commandants, et attendit avec impatience les victimes de la première blague de la journée tout en mangeant. Le petit-déjeuner se passait plutôt bien, les membres de l'équipage arrivant par petits groupes, mais pour l'instant, aucun membre masculin de la seconde division en vue... Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive, pliée en deux de rire, un des membres féminins de la seconde division, Hanane. Elle se calma légèrement avant de se relever et de demander en haussant la voix, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage :

\- Allez, qui est le génie qui a réussi à faire tomber les uns sur les autres les membres de ma division dans leur propre dortoir ? Leur tête était juste à mourir de rire ! Surtout celle de Reda...

Le dit-Reda surgit juste derrière elle, en grommelant, et Hanane se retourna pour sourire à son frère.

\- Au fait Reda, tu sais que j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque en te voyant sur Jud' ? J'ignorais que vous sortiez ensemble !

Le chauve grogna et foudroya sa petite sœur du regard sous les rires peu discrets de la fratrie.

\- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule Hanane...

\- … Déjà que ton ego est bien malmené, je n'ai aucunement besoin d'en rajouter une couche ? sourit-elle plus largement, avant d'aller s'asseoir avec les autres.

Les membres de la seconde division masculin arrivèrent ensuite au compte-goutte, mais furent accueillis par les sourires quelque peu goguenards des autres. Jud', ses cheveux roux décoiffés et sa tenue légèrement débraillée, avec toujours des cernes violettes sous ses yeux, vint se placer à côté de Lilith, et lui souffla à l'oreille.

\- Bien joué, j'ignore comment tu as fait pour faire disparaître toutes les preuves, mais bien joué. Je me suis bien marré franchement, tu aurais vu la tête de tout le monde... Au moins on va être plus méfiants désormais au lever du lit.

\- Comment tu as su que c'était moi ? chuchota-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard amusé.

\- Les commandants seraient capables de faire un tour pareil, surtout si pendant une mission on avait manqué d'attention, mais comme ce n'était pas le cas récemment, je penchais plus pour toi. Puis j'ai quelques dons pour l'empathie, tu sais... Et j'ai sentis en entrant que tu étais une des rares à ne pas être étonnée. Te connaissant... Il y avait de grandes chances pour que tu ais trempé dedans.

Il eut un petit sourire complice, puis retourna à son petit-déjeuner. Raezo réprima un petit gémissement quand Lilith se leva de table. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait leur inventer cette fois...

 **Première victime : blague réussie.**

* * *

 **Seconde victime : Thatch**

\- Tu fais les victimes par ordre de division ? demanda-t-il en la voyant s'approcher de la cabine du commandant Thatch.

C'était vraiment ce qu'il espérait, parce que cela voudrait dire que sa division serait épargnée... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui brise ses espoirs en lui annonçant qu'elle faisait sans ordre particulier. Il gémit de désespoir, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne s'attaquerait pas à Marco, donc que cela allait forcément retomber sur les hommes et les femmes de la première division. Il se demanda brutalement s'il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de faire des bêtises, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Lilith ne l'avait pas attendu, et donc qu'elle était déjà rentrée dans la chambre du quatrième commandant. Il commença à paniquer, jusqu'à ce que la demi-elfe ressorte et referme brutalement la porte derrière elle, les joues rouges et le regard gêné, bredouillant :

\- On... On devrait y aller Raezo, j'ai fini ce que je voulais, on... on ne va pas rester plus longtemps hein, on va y aller...

\- Il y a un problème imouto, tu veux en parler ?

Elle sursauta et rougit encore plus, avant de nier en secouant la tête, l'air perturbée. Il fronça les sourcils, et lui demanda de l'attendre ici, avant de déglutir et de rentrer dans la cabine déserte. Pourvu que Thatch n'arrive pas, pourvu que Thatch n'arrive pas... se répétait-il tout bas comme un mantra. Il jeta un regard sur la chambre, mais à part un bordel monstre il n'y avait rien de perturbant. Il se décida à regarder dans la salle de bain, enjambant ce qui pouvait traîner sur le sol – merde, est-ce que ce n'était pas un boxer sale ça ? –, et en passant sa tête, comprit ce qui avait choqué Lilith. Aïe, Marco allait le tuer, puis tuer Thatch. Tant pis pour l'innocence de leur petite sœur, le quatrième commandant avec un de ses hentaïs ouverts sur le bord de la baignoire l'avait probablement réduit à néant.

 **Seconde victime : blague mise en place. Pertes : l'innocence de Lilith.**

* * *

 **Troisième victime : Namur et sa division.**

Blamenco, Curiel, Kingdew, Atmos, Fossa et leur division respective ne savaient sans doute pas à quoi ils avaient échappé en étant en mission, ces veinards, pensait Raezo avec une Lilith déterminée devant lui. Déjà que la petite avait décidé d'ignorer superbement ce qu'elle avait vu chez Thatch, et de ne pas demander au rouge de lui expliquer – à son grand soulagement, il espérait à ne jamais avoir à le faire, pourvu que cela soit Marco ou des filles, mais par pitié pas lui – , elle était désormais des plus virulentes à faire passer les images qui lui trottaient dans la tête de façon efficace, c'est-à-dire en se concentrant uniquement sur ses blagues.

Elle toqua à la porte pour vérifier si Namur était dans sa cabine, et par malheur – pour elle – il vint lui ouvrir. Elle débita son excuse toute préparée et posa une question sur l'île Gyojin auquel il répondit. Elle le salua avant de partir, son accompagnant tranquillisé – une blague de moins, pensait-il – jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne et lui demande :

\- Tu sais où est le dortoir de la huitième ?

\- Je ne dirai rien Lilith. Tu as déjà fait assez de conneries comme ça.

\- Chi te plaît !

Non. Il ne devait pas céder, même si elle lui faisait les yeux de chiot. Il devait rester ferme... Argh et puis merde ! Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui résister ! Il lâcha l'information et la demi-elfe lui adressa un sourire immense. Il se mit à penser qu'elle serait terrible avec les garçons quand elle serait plus grande et que Marco allait en voir des vertes et des pas mûres... Oh oh. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas pensé à un truc, dans son raisonnement. Elle était un phénix. Donc elle allait avoir ''la mauvaise période'' comme son commandant. Et vu comment Marco, d'habitude calme et d'un sang-froid incomparable, se comportait à ce moment-là, ç'allait être très, très dur avec une personne aussi énergique que Lilith. Il faudrait l'enfermer juste pour éviter que quelqu'un de malintentionné ne profite d'elle... À moins que n'ayant pas mangé l'Akuma no Mi, elle n'en soit pas impactée... Enfin il pouvait toujours échafauder autant d'hypothèses qu'il le voudrait, cela ne le rassurait pas pour autant... En parlant de se rassurer...

Il avait perdu Lilith de vue. Putain. Marco allait le tuer, l'éviscérer, voir pire... L'enfermer dans le dortoir des infirmières toute une semaine. Il ne tiendrait pas deux jours sans devenir fou.

Que quelqu'un l'achève avant que son commandant ne s'occupe de son cas, par pitié !

\- Raezo, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Lilith était retournée sur ses pas en s'apercevant que son aîné ne l'avait pas suivi, et elle avait fait demi-tour. Elle l'avait retrouvé plongé dans ses pensées et visiblement inquiet, ce qui fut confirmé par le sursaut qu'il eut en l'entendant. Il lui répondit que tout allait bien avec un air un peu gêné, et l'enfant ne chercha pas plus loin. Elle lui attrapa la main et exerça une légère pression dessus pour qu'il la suive. Il s'exécuta en rechignant légèrement, pas plus pressé que ça de découvrir la nouvelle blague qu'elle mijotait, mais prenant la petite main dans la sienne et la serrant un peu plus fort. C'était étrange comme contact, mais ç'avait le mérite de faire naître un sourire affectueux sur les lèvres de sa petite sœur. Elle cherchait plus souvent le contact avec les autres depuis qu'elle faisait des cauchemars, pour se rassurer, et personne ne lui refusait, même ceux qui n'étaient pas très tactiles.

Lilith l'amena devant la porte du dortoir de la huitième, et utilisa ses bases de Haki pour essayer de savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Zut, c'était le cas. Namur lui avait déjà échappé, elle ne laisserait pas ce plaisir à sa division. Elle fit un grand sourire à Raezo.

\- Tu me pardonnes d'avance, ne ?

\- Lilith, qu'est-ce que tu... commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse subitement après avoir murmuré quelque chose dans sa langue.

Il ne la sentit pas plus en activant son Haki, et cela l'intrigua, voir même commença à le faire paniquer. Elle allait l'entendre dès qu'il lui aurait mis la main dessus. Il ouvrit la porte de la huitième, au cas où elle aurait trouvé un moyen de jouer au passe-muraille. Il ne vit cependant que quelques membres de la division, qui quand il leur demanda s'ils avaient croisé Lilith nièrent.

\- Tu l'as perdu de vue, Raezo ? Elle doit attendre dans un couloir pour te tomber dessus et de faire une blague, méfie-toi ! plaisantèrent-ils d'ailleurs, et le rouge referma la porte en grommelant contre ses frères.

Cependant il avait sentit quelqu'un passer à côté de lui avant qu'il ne la referme, et la petite voix de Lilith lui chuchoter de l'attendre.

Alors il s'exécuta, et la porte se rouvrit et se ferma toute seule dix minutes après, avant que la demi-elfe ne redevienne visible et repérable au Haki, visiblement essoufflée. Elle avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et elle s'appuya contre lui puis ferma les yeux.

\- Au suivant ! fit-elle après quelques minutes de repos qu'il lui avait laissé.

\- Tu devrais faire une pause...

\- T'inquiète, la prochaine blague ne nécessite que très peu de magie, et ce dont j'ai besoin je le trouverai sur place...

\- Et je veux savoir ce que tu as fait ? s'enquit-il.

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus et elle eut un petit rire.

\- Disons qu'ils vont me haïr dès qu'ils en auront besoin...

Le pirate de la première division leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, mais ne souhaitant pas plus de détails.

 **Troisième victime : à moitié piégé mais la blague n'attend plus que sa découverte.**

* * *

 **Quatrième victime : Les femmes pirates du navire.**

\- Lilith, s'il te plaît, tu peux pas me demander de faire le guet, cette fois, ait pitié de moi...

Raezo aurait presque supplié sa petite sœur à genoux s'il avait cru que cela pourrait la faire fléchir, parce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas s'approcher du dortoir des femmes, c'était presque autant un sanctuaire que celui des infirmières. Et il tenait à la vie aussi.

Elle le fixa étonnée, avant de répondre avec candeur :

\- Pourquoi donc ? Cela ne t'a pas dérangé pour la cabine de Thatch Taïsho !

Il se sentit mal à l'aise, et essaya d'expliquer de façon simple qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas... Jusqu'à ce que Lilith se souvienne de quelque chose, et rougisse brutalement, avant de chuchoter :

\- C'est en rapport avec le... truc chez Thatch ?

Il mit un quart de seconde pour comprendre à quoi elle faisait référence, se souvenant ensuite du hentaï. Il hocha positivement la tête, et la discussion gênante pour tous les deux s'arrêta là. Lilith s'éclipsa ensuite en direction du dortoir des femmes, et Raezo alla trouver son commandant. Il ne pouvait plus rester silencieux, sa petite sœur allait finir par vexer quelqu'un à force. Il toqua à la porte de la cabine, et l'ouvrit une fois que son commandant lui demanda d'entrer.

\- Que me veux-tu Raezo yoi ? Tu sais, Lilith est peut-être insupportable mais tu te doutes bien que je l'aurai arrêté si ses blagues dépassaient les bornes yoi.

Le rouge sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, ce qui fit rire son commandant, comprenant alors que son supérieur n'ignorait absolument pas ce que voulait faire Lilith, et qu'il avait accepté qu'il la surveille juste parce qu'il savait qu'il allait en baver...

\- C'est petit ça, Taïsho ! se plaignit-il alors que le phénix riait toujours de bon cœur.

\- Considère-ça comme ta punition pour sa crise de panique yoi, ricana le blond avant de se calmer. Mais j'ai quand même hâte de voir la tête des piégés...

\- Tu sais donc ce qu'elle...

\- Yep, je lui ai demandé de me détailler ce qu'elle comptait faire au cas où cela soit dangereux yoi, mais je t'assure que je ne la surveille pas sinon, même par le lien, je lui fais confiance pour ne pas me désobéir en inventant une blague au passage et ne pas m'en parler yoi.

Raezo poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Cela voulait dire que son supérieur ignorait encore pour le magazine de Thatch. Il ne voulait absolument pas dans les parages quand le phénix l'apprendrait.

\- Allez, va donc subir ta punition yoi, je crois qu'elle vient de sortir du dortoir, lui fit gentiment Marco en se remettant à sa carte.

Seul un gémissement et une porte claqué lui répondirent.

 **Quatrième victime : Blague en cours. Pertes : destruction des espoirs de Raezo. Non, il ne pourra pas arrêter Lilith.**

* * *

 **Cinquième victime : Izou**

Raezo retrouva en grommelant sa petite sœur qui l'attendait dans une coursive. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire malicieux auquel il répliqua par un regard noir. Il ne se serait jamais douté que Marco pourrait laisser la demie-elfe faire tourner l'équipage en bourrique. Et après le blond osait grogner contre le tas de plaintes sur son bureau, fallait pas se foutre de la gueule du monde non plus ! Il trouvait désormais presque du réconfort dans le fait qu'il ignorait encore pour l'innocence entachée de la petite fille. Ça lui fera les pieds, tiens ! Il grommelait tant et plus en suivant Lilith dans les coursives, avant de se retrouver devant le sanctuaire d'Izou – et aussi de Curiel quand il était là – : le magasin des poudres et l'armurerie réservée aux armes à feu. Là, il le sentait très, mais alors très mal. Il n'avait pas oublié comment Izou s'était presque fait engueulé quand il avait voulu mettre une arme dans les mains de l'enfant. Il n'avait pas non plus oublié que magie et arme à feu ne faisait pas bon ménage. C'était sans doute ce que Marco appellerait une blague de passage... Cette fois il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire.

\- Lilith, je t'interdis de ne mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans ces pièces.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Elle n'était pas encore suicidaire, de ce qu'elle savait, et ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire ne la faisait aucunement s'approcher de quelque chose de dangereux – bon à part Izou qui n'allait sans doute pas apprécier la blague, mais elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de se faire courser – alors elle ne comprenait pas vraiment l'ordre de son aîné, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive de la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle avait dû dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser tout ce qui était arme à feu parce qu'il y avait des risques d'explosions, et il avait peur qu'elle s'expose au danger. Elle prit un air contrit, elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui faire peur, et s'excusa avant de lui expliquer ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, éberlué, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Oh par la barbe de Neptune, rien que d'imaginer la tête d' Izou... ! Vas-y, je te laisse faire ! Je vais l'appâter, ça mettra moins de temps comme ça...

Il pouffait encore de rire quand il disparut au détour d'une coursive, et Lilith se planta devant la porte.

\- Bien, maintenant il va falloir que tu fasses ton boulot de porte, sinon ma blague tombe à l'eau. Heureusement qu'il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas de porte façon omoisienne dans ce monde, ça gâcherait tout.

Elle posa sa main sur la porte, et y insuffla un peu de sa magie. C'était le Château Vivant qui lui avait montré comment faire ça, elle s'entendait beaucoup avec lui, peut-être même plus que Cal. La blague en tout cas pour son Haut Mage référent avait bien marché... Et le Château en avait rayonné pendant toute une semaine. Enfin, c'était Cal qui le lui avait dit, elle, elle avait passé sa semaine à nettoyer les écuries des pégases ou en cours à l'Université des Voleurs Patentés du Lancovit. C'était déjà moins génial comme programme. Et sa sœur en avait fait toute une montagne.

En fait, elle s'était rendue compte en discutant avec sa nouvelle famille et en apprenant à la connaître que sa sœur était du genre à... Comment avait dit Curiel déjà ? Ah oui, à avoir un balais dans le cul la plupart du temps mais le sang chaud. De son avis, elle tenait beaucoup plus de leur mère elfe qu'elle, et se sentait obligée de ne pas ternir le nom de leur famille elfique. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'un nom ? Elle n'utilisait presque jamais le sien, cela la désignait immédiatement comme celle qui avait contribué à la mort de sa propre mère. Et désormais, si on devait lui demander, elle se sentait plus attaché à son Oyaji qu'à des personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais connues. Marco était le seul à le connaître, et il lui avait fait la promesse, à sa demande, de ne jamais l'utiliser.

Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre, l'interrompant dans sa digression, et Lilith partit se mettre à l'angle d'un couloir, hors de vue. Elle se décala légèrement pour avoir en visuel la porte et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres en voyant approcher Izou et Raezo en pleine discussion. Elle attendit que le seizième commandant mette la main sur la poignée de porte avant d'activer sa magie. Une main et une bouche apparurent alors sur la porte, et la main ouvrit d'elle même la panneau de bois tandis que la bouche murmurait un ''Après vous''. Le travestit sursauta de peur, ce qui fit rire discrètement Raezo, et la demi-elfe était souriante bien qu'essoufflée. Ce petit tour avait nécessité pas mal de magie, elle allait devoir faire une pause... Une main la souleva par le col de son T-shirt du sol, et elle tourna à demi la tête vers celui qui la tenait suspendue en l'air.

Izou avait l'air très, très énervé, tapant du pied sur le plancher, et elle fit une petite mine penaude pour essayer de l'attendrir. Sans succès.

\- Tu n'as pas honte Lilith ? J'aurais pu faire une crise cardiaque !

\- Mais y'a que les vieux qui font des crises cardiaques ! s'indigna-t-elle pour toute défense.

Elle sut aussitôt que c'était une mauvaise réponse en voyant le regard noir que lui adressait le commandant, et elle se sentit honteuse.

\- Je suis désolée Izou nii-san, je m'excuse et je te promets que je ne recommencerai pas...

Le commandant accepta les excuses et la reposa par terre, ainsi Lilith put finir sa phrase :

\- … Jusqu'à la prochaine fois !

\- LILITH !

Elle se mit à courir pour échapper au commandant remonté contre elle, remontant petit à petit les coursives jusqu'au pont. Ses poumons commençaient à lui brûler et ses membres devenaient douloureux – elle avait peut-être bien utilisé un peu trop de magie pour être ensuite en forme pour piquer un sprint derrière – mais hors de question de laisser Izou la rattraper, elle ne voulait pas être punie, surtout pour une aussi petite blague !

Une fois sur le pont, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers son Oyaji, et utilisa un Levitus pour monter sur ses genoux. Le Yonkou la laissa faire, et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle put s'appuyer contre son torse. Elle allait pouvoir se reposer...

Quand Izou l'aperçut sur les genoux de leur capitaine, il soupira, puis s'autorisa un petit sourire. Avec du recul, il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver autant pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant, ses frères avaient déjà fait pire, alors il la laissa tranquille. Mais juste avant de partir il entendit un léger ronflement... Et vu l'air paniqué de leur Oyaji, Lilith avait dû s'endormir sur ses genoux, l'empêchant d'avoir accès à une autre bouteille de saké que celle qu'il avait déjà en main. C'était Crystal qui allait être contente.

 **Cinquième victime : blague réussie.**

* * *

 **Allez, la prochaine fois aboutissement des blagues et visite surprise sur le navire...  
**

 _" - Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Marco, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?_

 _\- Un Spatchoune. Il a transformé *** en un putain de Spatchoune, s'étrangla Lilith avant d'éclater de rire."_

 **Ça met l'eau à la bouche, hein ? *ricane de sa blague très subtile - et très stupide - que ses lecteurs devront attendre la prochaine fois pour comprendre... Non, je suis pas sadique, pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?***

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça donne la pêche à l'auteur !**

 **P.S : Comme je suis en sortie géologique vendredi prochain, il se peut que le chapitre sortira le samedi matin si je suis trop fatiguée - ou ne sorte pas du tout si je ne l'ai pas fini, mais on tente.**


	29. Chapitre 27

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **On sent qu'il s'agit de la période des examens et qu'il y avait le pont la semaine dernière, je n'ai reçu qu'une seule review... *dépression* A moins que mon chapitre ne vous ai pas plus et que vous n'osez pas me l'avouer ? *croise les doigts pour que ce soit la première option***

 **Bon un chapitre encore drôle, mais ça sera moins le cas sur le prochain, vous voilà prévenu !**

 **Comme d'habitude, les phrases en italiques sont les conversations mentales entre Marco et Lilith. Oh, et les mots suivis d'un * sont expliqués à la fin du texte (Conscience : pour un, Aurore ne veut pas insulter votre intelligence, juste expliquer la référence. Donc gardez vos tomates, vous en aurez sans doute besoin plus tard.)**

 **Disclamer : J'ai besoin de le dire ? Vraiment ? *croise le regard blasé de Marco* Bon d'accord, puisque ce que sale piaf veut, sale piaf a, je déclare qu'à part mes OCs, rien ne m'appartient...*se casse pour échapper à un phénix furax***

 **Réponse aux Reviews :**

 **Pini : Tu m'as tuée avec ton "Méchante méchante méchante", je te jure que j'étais écroulée de rire sur mon clavier ! Et oui je suis un peu sadique, mais c'est pas drôle sinon... Pour moi, bien sûr ^-^ ! Et pour le rhum... Euh... -_-' tu es vraiment sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Parce qu'une Lilith ivre... Je veux même pas imaginer les dégâts!**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il y avait des choses que Thatch pouvait supporter, venant de Lilith, après tout ce n'était qu'une enfant. Mais qu'elle s'attaque à son physique de rêve qui charmait toutes les femmes, ça, il ne pouvait pas l'autoriser... Il remonta sur le pont en occultant soigneusement les regards autant surpris qu'amusés de sa fratrie, tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu prendre une foutue douche après avoir préparé le repas de midi avec les autres cuisiniers, le temps que ça cuise... Il arriva sur le pont, bleu de rage, et hurla :

\- Où est cette insupportable gamine ?

Il arriva devant son Oyaji qui le fixa avec un air réprobateur, mais ses yeux pétillaient. Le commandant savait qu'il se retenait de rire. Cependant il ignorait pourquoi il ne le faisait pas... jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Lilith endormie sur les genoux du capitaine. Il s'attendrit quelques secondes, uniquement quelques secondes, avant d'entendre un déclic d'appareil photo derrière lui, et il se retourna pour apercevoir Izou qui reprit une photo de lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on voyait le très estimé et tombeur de ces dames repeint en bleu...

\- Très joli Thatch, tu as décidé d'essayer un nouveau style ? le taquina le travesti.

C'était la goutte de trop pour le quatrième commandant, qui vint planter son index dans le torse du brun hilare, et siffla qu'il lui ferait passer le goût de se moquer de lui, s'il ne se calmait pas immédiatement. Une petite voix s'éleva alors, interrompant le début de dispute :

\- Q'c'qui c'pas' ? fit encore ensommeillée la demi-elfe.

Elle avait utilisé un peu beaucoup de magie le matin même, alors elle était encore un peu fatiguée malgré la sieste sur les genoux de son Oyaji. Elle releva la tête et papillonna des yeux, et ses frères présents purent admirer la belle marque rouge sur sa joue droite de ce qui lui avait servi d'oreiller. Elle posa les yeux sur Thatch et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'exclamait, joyeuse et soudain bien réveillée :

\- Oh, un Schtroumpf ***** !

Le commandant se retourna lentement, trèèèès lentement, avant de poser ses yeux bruns brillants de couleur sur sa petite sœur pas si innocente que ça...

\- Lilith, je sais pas ce qu'est un Schtroumpf, je veux pas le savoir par ailleurs, mais je t'assure que tu vas le payer.

\- Hey, c'est bon, ça s'en va à l'eau ! Haruta s'est retrouvée en rose la dernière fois et elle a pas fait autant de chichis !

Il leva un sourcil, avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Noooon, elle l'a tellement bien pris... Rappelle-moi qui a fini couverte de duvet d'oie ce jour-là ?

Lilith rougit, se souvenant très bien que sa sœur n'avait pas manqué de se venger... Elle fit des grands yeux attendrissants et s'excusa du haut des genoux de son Oyaji auprès de son frère. Celui-ci allait lui répondre quand une des vigies descendit à toute vitesse dans la voilure et se laissa tomber sur le pont avant de s'écrier :

\- Navires en vue !

Shirohige posa sa bouteille de saké et fronça les sourcils.

\- La Marine ?

Déjà Thatch s'avançait pour que Lilith descende avant que la vigie ne le nie, et n'ajoute les yeux brillants d'excitation et de joie :

\- Il s'agit d'Epoida et de Whitney Bay, Oyaji !

Lilith se raidit. Elle se rappelait de la bleue, et aussi de la mission que lui avait confié son Oyaji. Elle déglutit, soudain mal à l'aise, et vint se cacher dans les replis du manteau du géant, inspirant l'odeur de saké qui avait fini par être réconfortante. L'homme comprit l'inquiétude de sa plus jeune fille, et sachant qu'il faudrait aussi lui présenter Epoida en tant qu'allié, il demanda à Thatch d'aller chercher Marco... Et de passer sous l'eau pour s'enlever le colorant aussi, s'il ne voulait pas être la cible des taquineries de Bay. Le brun – enfin le bleu pour le moment – acquiesça en jetant un œil inquiet sur l'endroit où se cachait sa petite sœur, puis soupira. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui encore qu'elle verrait des étrangers sans se cacher derrière quelqu'un.

La fratrie s'organisa sur le pont pour permettre aux équipages alliés de s'approcher et de s'amarrer sans aucun risque, et les deux bateaux furent bientôt côte à côte. L'un était le fameux brise-glace de Bay, et l'autre était un navire avec une chenille en proue, reprise dans le Jolly Roger d'Epoida. Son allié ne changerait jamais, il était plus que fière de son Akuma no Mi. D'ailleurs les deux capitaines mirent enfin pied sur le pont, et Bay vint le saluer la première.

\- Bonjour Oyaji, j'ai des nouvelles à propos de la mission que tu m'as confié, mais je crois qu'il serait bon de mettre Epoida au courant d'abord, c'est lui qui m'a donné la piste.

\- Bonjour Bay. Il aurait fatalement été mis au courant lors de notre rassemblement annuel, donc cela ne pose aucun problème.

\- Bon, dans ce cas-là je vais aller embêter Marco et dire bonjour à Lilith pendant ce temps ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, avant de rentrer dans le cœur du navire avant que Shirohige n'ait eu le temps de lui dire que la petite fille était avec lui.

Il soupira, de toute façon ce serait ainsi plus simple pour expliquer à Epoida qui s'approchait à son tour.

\- Bonjour Oyaji, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, et toi ?

\- Oui, à part qu'il semblerait que tu te sois mis à nous faire des cachotteries, et pourquoi c'est Bay qui est au courant d'abord ? se plaignit-il faussement, faisant sourire son Oyaji.

Epoida avait toujours été un râleur, cela ne changerait sans doute jamais. Enfin, pour tout lui expliquer, ce serait sans doute plus simple de commencer par le commencement...

\- Lilith, sort de là et dit bonjour à Epoida, je te promets, il ne mord pas.

La demi-elfe se résigna à sortir de l'abri que formait le manteau, s'exposant aux regards curieux de l'équipage allié. Elle gardait la tête baissée, nerveuse, avant que Marco ne la rassure par leur lien, lui promettant qu'il arrivait bientôt. Elle se permit alors de relever le visage et de dévisager l'homme en face de son Oyaji et d'elle, qui la détaillait aussi – elle sentait son regard sur elle –.

Epoida était un imposant homme rond avec des cheveux orange-brun ondulants jusqu'à ses épaules. Une frange cachait ses yeux qui surmontaient un nez rond rose, et ses bras étaient relativement longs comparé au reste de son corps. Il faisait penser à une chenille de Smallcountry, de l'avis de Lilith. Il portait un chapeau blanc qu'il enleva quand il se présenta à elle, un sourire sur sa figure, et la demi-elfe le lui rendit, quoiqu'un peu hésitant. Il n'était pas intimidant, loin de là, mais elle n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec ceux qu'elle percevait comme des étrangers. Elle se présentait à son tour quand un hurlement provenant de l'intérieur du navire retentit :

\- MARCO ! JE TE JURE QUE SI TU ME RENDS PAS MA FORME NORMALE IM-ME-DIA-TE-MENT, JE TE FAIS BOUFFER TES PLUMES !

\- On dirait la voix de Bay... fit remarquer Epoida, avant croiser le regard fatigué de Shirohige. Tu as une idée de ce qu'il se passe, Oyaji ?

Son allié ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, et il s'aperçut que l'enfant – il n'avait pas encore émis d'avis sur sa présence, il attendait d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle pour trancher – semblait savoir ce qu'il se passait, et avait un sourire sur ses lèvres, bien plus franc que celui qu'elle lui avait adressé.

\- Oyaji, je crois que Marco vient d'avoir le même problème que moi mais dans le sens inverse...

\- Je le pense aussi ma fille, malheureusement... Ne puis-je donc pas avoir la paix ne serait-ce qu'un seul jour ? fit-il dramatiquement pour faire rire l'enfant, ce qui marcha très bien.

Epoida observait les deux avec stupéfaction, il avait rarement vu son père de cœur se comporter ainsi... Mais cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Il allait demander ce que l'enfant voulait dire par problème quand il vit Marco débouler à toute vitesse sur le pont poursuivit parce qui lui sembla être... Un dindon géant gloussant bleu clair comme les cheveux de Bay avec des nuances dorés, l'air profondément furieux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'écria Epoida alors que le commandant se réfugiait derrière lui, pas vraiment préparé à affronter un volatile géant qui était sa sœur. Marco, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?

Lilith se pinça le bras, pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Mais non, c'était bien ça...

\- Un Spatchoune ***** . Il a transformé Bay en un putain de Spatchoune, s'étrangla-t-elle à moitié avant de rire aux éclats.

Le blond pâlit, sachant très bien ce qu'était un Spatchoune... Et pourquoi quand Bay lui avait sauté dessus alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, trop concentré dans sa discussion avec Thatch, sa magie – parce que visiblement il n'y avait pas que Lilith qui pouvait piquer ses pouvoirs, son Oyaji l'avait pourtant mis en garde – avait transformé la bleue en dindon sans cervelle...

Il ne parlerait plus jamais de nourriture Autremondienne avec Thatch.

La demi-elfe se calma rapidement, au contraire de la capitaine transformée.

\- RENDS-MOI MON APPARENCE NORMAL SALE PIAF !

\- Tu sais, t'es aussi un sale piaf désormais Bay, fit remarquer le quatrième commandant qui venait d'arriver, avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Tu ne peux plus vraiment insulter Marco...

\- MAIS TA GUEULE !

Marco se tourna vers Lilith, pendant que le cuisinier en chef continuait d'asticoter la jeune femme transformée.

 _\- Je fais comment là ?_

 _\- Bah soit tu attends que ton sort s'arrête de lui-même, soit tu essayes de lui rendre son apparence normale... Mais pour l'intégrité physique de Bay, je crois qu'il vaut mieux attendre... Surtout dans le cas de magie instinctive, ça ne dure jamais très longtemps..._

Et l'enfant eut raison, puisque la jeune femme reprit bientôt son apparence normal – sans qu'au passage Izou ne prenne quelques photos, il n'y avait pas seulement le noyau dur des Shirohige Kaizokus sur le mur de la honte – et elle se jeta sur Marco pour l'engueuler, encore couverte néanmoins de quelques plumes. Le commandant attendit patiemment que la tempête passe, pas fou, sachant que s'il ouvrait la bouche sa sœur risquait de l'incendier encore plus, et seulement une fois que Bay fut calmée, il lui adressa des excuses. Epoida commença alors à manifester son impatience. Il aimerait bien comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait, même s'il commençait à se douter que l'enfant n'y était pas étrangère.

\- Epoida, Bay, Marco et Lilith dans ma cabine, j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire et cela risque de prendre un peu de temps...

La demi-elfe descendit de ses genoux pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de son Familier, qui passa un bras sous elle pour la porter correctement.

 _\- Tu as déjà pensé à faire un régime ?_ la taquina-t-il _. T'es lourde, tu sais..._

 _\- Méchant !_ fit-elle en se renfrognant.

Epoida les fixa étrangement, ayant l'impression qu'ils communiquaient sans avoir besoin de parler – à voix haute en tout cas – et Bay vint poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal avec ces deux-là, va falloir t'y habituer...

\- Le fait qu'elle fuit mon regard aussi ? grommela-t-il.

\- Ça, c'est parce qu'elle ne te connaît pas, elle se comporte ainsi avec tous les étrangers, ne le prends pas personnellement... Tu viens ? Oyaji va nous attendre sinon...

\- Ouais, ouais, j'arrive, on est pas pressé...

Il emboîta le pas à son amie, et Marco qui portait l'enfant en fit de même. Ils se trouvèrent côte à côte dans les couloirs, et le capitaine remarqua un étrange bijou au poignet de l'enfant. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'un bracelet en Kairouseki à son âge ? Elle aurait déjà mangé un Akuma no Mi difficile à maîtriser aussi jeune ? Intrigué, il posa la question à l'enfant.

\- Je... Je n'ai pas mangé de fruit, bredouilla-t-elle, mal à l'aise, c'est... comment dire... compliqué.

Le brun-roux haussa un sourcil à l'attention de Marco, qui passa sa main libre dans ses rares cheveux.

\- Oyaji va tout t'expliquer, comme l'a dit Lilith, c'est compliqué... et totalement dingue, heureusement qu'on est tous un peu fou dans le Shin Sekai, sourit-il.

\- T'es pas fou, nii-san, le contredit sa petite sœur. _Juste mon Familier._

 _\- C'est pas plus rassurant Lilith._

Elle ne lui répondit pas et se colla un peu plus contre lui, inspirant son odeur rassurante. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait aucune envie de devoir à nouveau parler de ce qu'elle avait traversé, de ce que sa magie avait fait. Elle n'aimait pas ressasser ces souvenirs, d'autant plus que certains revenaient de façon déformés dans ses cauchemars. Marco la tranquillisait par le lien, et elle l'en remerciait, elle ne voulait pas devenir anxieuse à chaque fois qu'on parlait de son passé, et son Familier l'aidait beaucoup en cela, même s'il faisait le Papa Poule un peu trop souvent à son goût.

Enfin ils arrivèrent à la cabine de Shirohige, ils les quatre s'assirent autour de leur Oyaji, Lilith sur les genoux de Marco qui la serrait contre lui, protecteur, et le capitaine commença à expliquer, impliquant la demi-elfe quand cela était nécessaire.

Elle garda la tête baissée presque tout le long, attendant avec une certaine anxiété l'avis d'Epoida sur sa présence et ses pouvoirs. Elle avait déjà deviné, plus que senti, que Bay avait été en partie rassurée de savoir qu'elle était devenue un bébé phénix et à moitié mécontente que Marco soit devenu encore plus fort avec la magie – enfin, il fallait qu'il apprenne à la maîtriser d'abord – mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que le brun-roux pensait d'elle.

Lorsque Shirohige eut finit, le silence fut quelques instants pesant avant qu'Epoida ne demande :

\- Oyaji, on ne peut vraiment pas foutre une bonne correction à ceux qui ont blessé notre petite sœur ? Y'a aucun moyen ?

\- Non, fit-il sèchement, coupant court à toute récrimination de son allié.

\- C'est pas juste, se plaignit-il en soupirant, faisant relever à la petit fille son visage vers lui.

Epoida remarqua immédiatement l'anxiété de l'enfant, et soupirant à nouveau, il se leva et vint se poster juste devant Marco et elle. Il posa sa main sur sa tête et ébouriffant les cheveux noirs. Elle le foudroya du regard avant de les aplatir, la mine boudeuse, et il lui sourit.

\- Hey, entre nous, tu peux me dire ce qu'est un Spatchoune ? Je voudrais bien rire de Bay, pour une fois.

Elle leva les yeux vers Marco, comme pour lui demander son assentiment, puis lui fit signe de se pencher vers elle. Il le fit, et elle lui murmura rapidement à l'oreille :

\- Un Spatchoune, c'est un genre de gros dindon doré sans cervelle et très narcissique : pour les attraper, il suffit de mettre un grand miroir dans leur habitat et ils viennent tous se mirer dedans. Et c'est très, très bon.

Il se releva, éberlué, mais elle l'acheva en ajoutant :

\- Tiens, rien que d'en parler ça me met l'eau à la bouche... Marco, tu sais ce qu'on mange à midi ?

Le capitaine allié ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Mais le pire fut quand le premier commandant rentra dans le jeu de sa compagne d'âme avec un énorme sourire en direction de la bleue :

\- J'aurais bien dit du Spatchoune mais on a pas attrapé Bay à temps...

\- MARCO, T'ES MORT ! cria la concerné avant de se jeter sur lui.

\- SUFFIT ! gronda Shirohige, ce qui calma instantanément les trois adultes. Vous vous comportez comme des enfants, vous songez à l'exemple que vous donnez à Lilith ?

\- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé ! dénonça la bleue en fusillant le blond du regard.

Newgate soupira. Ses enfants pouvaient être si exaspérants parfois...

\- Bay, tu as dit que tu avais des informations pour moi ?

\- Oui Oyaji.

\- Très bien. Marco et Epoida vous restez, Lilith tu peux t'en aller.

La petite fille acquiesça, et sauta au sol avant de faire un câlin d'excuse à Bay, qui la laissa faire bien qu'un peu prise par surprise, et salua rapidement le brun-roux avant de s'éclipser.

\- Bien, maintenant tu peux parler Bay.

* * *

Lilith venait à peine de rentrer dans le réfectoire qu'elle s'était fait prendre par le col du T-shirt par un Namur mécontent et accompagné de Frédérik ainsi qu'une des responsables du dortoir des femmes, Sienna, qu'elle ne connaissait que de nom et de réputation. Visiblement son anonymat au niveau blague n'avait pas duré très longtemps...

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'on me veut ? tenta-t-elle dans une tentative un peu désespérée de s'en sortir sans punition.

Sinon ça voulait dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer cet après-midi. Les trois adultes l'amenèrent à une table un peu à l'écart, avant que Sienna n'aille lui chercher un plateau.

\- Tu manges d'abords, on parle ensuite, décréta-t-elle d'une voix froide, j'ai pas envie d'avoir Marco Taïsho sur le dos, ni Crystal.

L'enfant obéit, et commença à manger silencieusement, jetant de temps à autre un regard à la jeune femme. Elle devait avoir une trentaine d'années, mais son air dur et autoritaire ne la rajeunissait pas, alors peut-être était-elle plus jeune. Elle avait la peau couleur cannelle, de même que ses yeux et ses cheveux. La partie gauche de son crâne était rasé, et trois anneaux perçaient son oreille du même côté. Ses vêtements étaient simples et de couleur terne, et seul un foulard rouge noué autour du cou dénotait sur elle. Mais le plus intriguant était la marque rouge en forme de griffe qu'elle portait sous chaque œil. Elle ne lui posa pas la question de ce que cela signifiait, cependant ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être curieuse, et elle se promit de le demander à Marco. Même si la jeune femme n'était pas de sa division, il devait savoir... Sinon elle irait interroger Rakuyou, en espérant qu'il accepte de répondre.

Lilith termina son plateau bien trop vite à son goût, et quand elle reposa ses couverts dans son assiette Namur prit la parole :

\- Alors comme ça on s'amuse à faire chier le monde ? Ne nie pas, on a des preuves.

Elle soupira, avant de demander :

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a tra... Oh merde.

Elle avait oublié quelque chose de primordiale en faisant la sieste ce matin. Lorsqu'un sortcelier moyen dormait ou s'évanouissait, bref, perdait connaissance, ses sorts s'annulaient... C'était pas drôle, la huitième division s'en sortait sans aucun dommage ! Bon, pour le dortoir des femmes, c'était autre chose... Le vernis sur la savonnette, ça marche même sans magie.

\- Nous nous sommes donc mis d'accord tous les quatre – oui, on a discuté avec Thatch aussi – pour une punition.

Elle remercia mentalement le fait que personne à part Raezo soit au courant pour la blague sur Izou, ç'aurait rajouté à sa peine...

\- Et ?

\- Déjà tu vas enlever le vernis des savonnettes si tu es capable de le faire. Ensuite tu aideras au rangement du dortoir de la seconde division. Et enfin... Le sourire de Frédérik se fit carnassier. Entraînement tous les matins dès sept heures pendant deux semaines.

La tête de Lilith tapa contre la table de dépit. Elle en était fatiguée d'avance... Bon au moins, Marco aurait l'amabilité de la réveiller un peu en avance pour qu'elle puisse se préparer. Elle soupira, et Sienna lui fit remarquer que si elle était restée sage, elle n'aurait pas eu d'ennuis. Elle rétorqua gentiment, qu'être sage c'était bon pour les grandes personnes, et que c'était ennuyeux.

\- Donc ne va pas te plaindre, conclut la jeune femme. Suis-moi, on va commencer ta punition.

Lilith se leva et obéit en grommelant mentalement. Elle voulut chercher du réconfort à travers son lien avec Marco avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive que celui-ci l'avait coupé. Elle aurait mis sa main à couper que cela n'annonçait pas de bonnes nouvelles. Même lors des réunions hebdomadaires avec les autres commandants de division, il ne le coupait pas, sachant garder une apparence impassible et concentrée alors qu'il lui envoyait en parallèle des émotions apaisantes.

Elles arrivèrent finalement devant les quartiers féminins et Sienna ouvrit la porte avant de pousser l'enfant dans le dortoir d'une main dans le dos. Il était désert à cette heure de fin de repas, et cela soulagea Lilith. Elle allait au moins éviter de se faire taquiner par ses aînées. Elle se dirigea tout naturellement vers les douches, et se souvenant de quelles savonnettes elle avait piégé, les retira et les rassembla vers elle à terre. Sienna arriva à ce moment-là, et en voyant qu'il restait encore des savonnettes s'apprêta à enguirlander Lilith. Elle avança vers l'enfant sans regarder où elle mettait les pieds. La petite fille sentit venir la chute, et tenta de prévenir l'adulte mais trop tard.

Sienna glissa sur les objets piégés et se retrouva fesses contre terre.

Lilith tenta bien de ne pas rire du ridicule de la femme stricte, mais elle ne tint pas plus de deux secondes avant de se payer une bonne crise de fou rire. Elle se calma néanmoins assez vite pour voir Sienna se relever avec un air bien trop tranquille. Et quand son prénom fut prononcé d'une voix doucereuse, la demi-elfe sut qu'il fallait fuir.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai pas fait exprès, je vais voir Fred pour la suite de ma punition maintenant, au revoir !

Elle contourna rapidement la jeune femme et se mit à courir très, très vite, ne s'arrêtant surtout pas au bruyant '' LILITH ! '' hurlé par Sienna, pas suicidaire pour un crédit-mut ***** .

Elle tourna à un coin de coursive et rentra dans quelqu'un, la faisant tomber sur les fesses. Elle se releva immédiatement en s'excusant, et allait repartir dans sa course quand elle fut soulevée par deux bras. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'odeur de son Familier et se retourna pour se coller contre son torse, avant de se justifier précipitamment.

\- J'te jure que c'est pas ma faute ! C'est Sienna qu'a glissé, j'y suis pour rien mais elle m'en veut quand même !

\- Hey, hey, mollo, je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles poussin, reprends depuis le début, s'amusa Marco en s'arrangeant pour la stabiliser contre lui, tandis que Bay contre qui la petite fille s'était cognée les fixait avec tendresse.

\- Je peux expliquer Taïsho, fit la voix furibonde de Sienna.

Mais une fois l'histoire racontée, cela fit plus rire Marco qu'autre chose.

\- Ça t'apprendra à regarder où tu mets les pieds, c'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive ! plaisanta-t-il, avant de reprendre plus sérieux. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Elle nia, et le commandant réussit à l'apaiser assez pour qu'elle laisse Lilith tranquille. La petite fille offrit un sourire de remerciement à son frère qui eut soudain le regard triste, et un peu coupable.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a nii-san ?

Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la suite.

\- Je vais partir pour une mission à durée indéterminée.

* * *

 **un Schtroumpf : je ne vais pas vous expliquer ce que c'est tout de même, mais juste pour info Lilith a eu cette référence parce qu'Autremonde est connecté à notre bonne vieille Terre, et même que la plupart des bonbons Haribo sont envoyés là-bas, mais chut, faut pas le dire... En tout cas la culture terrienne est aussi présente sur Autremonde, c'est pour ça que Lilith connaît ces petits bonhommes bleus, alors que Thatch non.**

 **Spatchoune : la plupart des infos sont déjà dites, mais c'est juste que le Spatouchne sur Autremonde, c'est comme pour nous du poulet... donc ma blague de la dernière fois, avec mettre l'eau à la bouche, ben voilà, ça faisait ref à la cuisine...**

 **un crédit-mut : la monnaie d'Autremonde. Chez nous on aurait dit pour un sous. Un Shirohige Kaizoku pour un berry.**

* * *

 **... La fin est un peu sadique non ?**

 **Alors je vous dis normalement à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant, et après la semaine prochain, il ne devrait plus y avoir de retard.**

 **Une review ?**


	30. Chapitre 28

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Et oui ! Je suis là, à temps ! Pas de retard ! Bon, d'accord, c'est parce que le chapitre fait un peu moins de 3800 mots - 3791 pour être exacte - et qu'il a donc été rapide à écrire...**

 **Un chapitre un peu moins drôle, mais moi je le trouve tout mignon avec le rapprochement de Lilith d'un de ses frères... En espérant que cela vous plaise aussi :)  
**

 **Disclaimer : Un pitit piaf à moi, un à Oda, une demi-elfe à moi, Autremonde à S.A. Mamikonian... Bah oui, qu'est-ce que vous croyez, seul Lilith m'appartient, tout le reste est à son auteur respectif... *sent une aura meurtrière derrière elle et se retourne* Oh, bonjour Marco, non, je n'ai absolument pas sous-entendu que tu étais un piaf, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? *se casse en courant*  
**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **NeferGwen : Allez, faut s'accrocher pour les exam's, normalement y'en a plus pour très longtemps... enfin ça dépend de ce que tu passes :). Moi aussi je trouve ça mignon quand elle dort sur les genoux de son Oyaji, alors pourquoi pas en faire une habitude d'enfance. L'entraînement de Marco... Bah pas pour tout de suite, vu que Monsieur est parti en mission. Heureuse de voir que notre Thatch bleu a des fans !**

 **JeTapeL'Incruste : Bah, c'est p'tes même bien l'orage en approche... Qui a dit que la mission ne durerait pas plus d'un mois ? *sourire démoniaque* Et je crois que le plus drôle pour Bay en dindon, c'est que Marco ne l'a pas fait exprès... pourtant c'est bien la plus hilarante ! - surtout quand il insiste bien sur la condition de poulet de la capitaine.**

 **Pini : Viii une grosse review à dévorer ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour les fautes, je n'ai rien vu (Conscience : Des fautes ? Quelles fautes ?), donc je ne suis pas témoin de ta tentative d'assassinat de la langue française :). Je sais bien que je suis sadique, mais ça empire d'histoire en histoire... donc je ne peux pas m'empêcher de poser la question. Allez, soyons sympathique, plus d'infos sur la mission de Marco dans les premiers paragraphes, mais je ne suis pas sûre que cela suffise... ^-^ Oh, toi aussi tu passes ton temps sur des fanfics alors que tu dois réviser ? Je me sens moins seule, tout d'un coup... Et pour petite info, mes chapitres sortent tous les vendredis sauf exeptions précisées en fin et/ou début de chapitre, souvent le soir par contre - enfin même si là vu que je n'ai plus court ça va être sans doute le matin ou en début d'après-midi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lilith se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, le sommeil la fuyant. Elle était inquiète pour Marco. Il avait beau être super fort, elle n'ignorait pas que la magie pouvait être des plus destructrices, et ça lui faisait peur. Tout ça parce que Bay avec l'aide d'Epoida avait réussi à localiser quelqu'un qui pourrait être un sortcelier. La jeune capitaine avait préféré venir en parler à leur Oyaji en personne, pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire, et au final son Familier s'était porté volontaire pour les accompagner, arguant que sa connaissance de la magie et son Akuma no Mi seraient des atouts si l'homme était belliqueux. Shirohige avait accepté.

Alors le premier commandant avait préparé son départ, sa division restant sur le navire. Il avait donné des ordres clairs à Loki pour que la division marche correctement pendant son absence, et à elle il lui avait donné une liste des personnes à qui elle pouvait demander de l'aide pour se transformer en phénix. Bien sûr, il lui avait donné pleins de conseils et de recommandations, la rassurant le plus possible, mais elle lui en voulait un peu. Elle savait qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas, cependant c'était ce qu'elle ressentait. Il était parti le jour même, avant que le soir ne tombe. Et la date de son retour était inconnue.

Pourtant ils étaient déjà en septembre, et elle avait peur qu'il ne soit pas de retour pour leur anniversaire, pour leur premier anniversaire ensemble. Et elle n'avait pas envie de le fêter sans lui. Il lui avait redonné goût à la vie plus que quiconque dans la famille, et même, elle se sentait coupé en deux, mutilée d'une part importante d'elle quand il était absent. Elle soupira. Elle n'arriverait vraisemblablement pas à dormir. Elle se dégagea des draps, et s'assit au bord du lit. Elle ne voulait déranger personne, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle pourrait aller...

Soudain la demi-elfe eut une idée. Elle s'habilla chaudement rapidement, puis discrètement sortit dans les couloirs et remonta sur le pont. Elle repéra sa vigie préférée – celle avec une plate forme. Elle n'était pas très pratique pour voir arriver les navires mais permettait d'avoir un magnifique panorama, ce qui faisait qu'elle était tout de même souvent utilisée. Lilith y monta prudemment, et traversant la vigie, poussa la porte pour atteindre la plate forme. Elle s'accouda à la rambarde et leva la tête pour observer les étoiles qui scintillaient dans la nuit. Se rappelant des leçons avec Marco avec un petit pincement au cœur, elle tourna la tête vers une étoile plus brillante que les autres, et qui brûlait d'un éclat rouge.

\- Benibara ***** , souffla-t-elle en se souvenant du nom. La Rose Sanglante.

Marco lui avait dit qu'il y avait souvent des légendes autour des étoiles et constellations, il lui en avait raconté la plupart, mais il ne connaissait pas celle-ci. Elle aurait pourtant bien aimé l'entendre... Un claquement derrière elle la fit sursauter, et par réflexe mit la main sur sa dague en se tournant à demi. Elle activa son Haki et se détendit en reconnaissant la _Voix_.

\- Izou, tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Bonne réaction, ça commence à rentrer finalement, plaisanta le travesti en venant s'installer à ses côtés, sortant de sa manche de kimono son kiseru, avant de lui demander : Tu ne dors pas ?

Elle nia, reportant ensuite son regard vers les étoiles. Du coin de l'œil, elle perçut son aîné en train d'allumer la pipe allongée, qui trouva ensuite place entre ses lèvre. Il tira une bouffé et expira lentement la fumée avant de continuer à interroger sa petite sœur.

\- Pourquoi ? Encore un cauchemar ?

\- Non, pas cette fois... Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, alors je suis montée ici. Quand je ne me sens pas très bien, je préfère être en hauteur. Et c'est encore mieux quand je peux voir le ciel.

\- Tu aimes regarder les étoiles ? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle acquiesça en rougissant légèrement, ce qu'Izou ne vit pas dans l'obscurité ambiante. Elle hésita un peu, avant de lui retourner la question. Il eut un petit sourire avant de répondre positivement. Le silence tomba entre eux, seulement interrompu par leur respiration. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Lilith, et elle resserra les pans de sa veste contre elle, jusqu'à ce qu'Izou ne se déplace et ne revienne rapidement avec deux couverture. Il en prit une pour lui et recouvrit sa petite sœur avec l'autre, qui le remercia d'un câlin. Il l'observa alors qu'elle continuait à fixer les étoiles et eut une idée, autant pour chasser ses peurs qui avaient décidé de le tourmenter cette nuit que pour essayer de faire dormir Lilith.

\- Tu veux que je te raconte l'histoire qu'il y a derrière le nom de chaque constellation ?

\- Marco m'en a déjà raconté la plupart, mais est-ce que euh... par hasard tu connaîtrais celle de Benibara ?

\- Hey, je les sais toutes, c'est même moi qui les ai contées à Marco quand il était petit.

\- Tu as connu Onii-san quand il était petit ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Tu veux savoir quoi, la légende de Benibara ou les petits détails croustillants et honteux sur notre poulet préféré ?

\- Marco c'est pas un poulet ! s'indigna-t-elle en croisant les bras et en gonflant les joues, mécontente.

Izou rit devant la bouille qu'elle offrait, et tira doucement sur ses joues, c'était pas la peine de bouder pour si peu. Elle grommela encore un peu contre son aîné avant de venir chercher refuge dans ses bras.

\- Je veux bien entendre la légende de Benibara, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle poliment.

Il la détacha de lui le temps de s'installer en tailleur contre le mur de la vigie avant qu'elle ne vienne s'asseoir sur lui. Il réarrangea la couverture pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid, et allait éteindre son kiseru quand Lilith l'en empêcha.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de l'éteindre pour moi, je ne trouve pas l'odeur désagréable...

Elle ne finit pas totalement sa phrase, ayant un peu honte d'avouer au travesti que l'odeur de tabac avait fini par imprégner ses vêtements et que c'était automatiquement l'odeur qu'elle lui associait, qu'elle trouvait par ailleurs assez rassurante, comme celle de son Familier ou de leur Oyaji. L'odeur n'était d'ailleurs pas exactement la même que celle des cigares de Fossa, un peu trop forte pour elle, et qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement. Izou lui adressa un sourire complice.

\- C'est juste plus pratique pour conter une histoire, mais je suis heureux de savoir que cela ne te dérange pas.

Il éteignit donc son kiseru et le rangea dans sa manche avant de serrer Lilith contre lui. Il ne lui avouerait sans doute jamais, mais il se rassurait beaucoup avec ce contact. Même si cela faisait presque deux mois que sa petite sœur avait failli perdre la vie, il se sentait toujours coupable, et ce contact lui permettait de confirmer que l'enfant ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Cela le réconfortait, même si lui n'arrivait pas à se le pardonner. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il commença à raconter.

\- Il y a fort longtemps, bien avant que la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial n'existent, l'on murmure que sur une île de Grand Line vivait une jeune combattante du nom de Bara. Elle avait les cheveux aussi rose que cette délicate fleur, mais elle n'en avait pas la fragilité. Elle défendait son île, célèbre pour ses fleurs aussi magnifiques que rares et souvent attaqué pour cela, avec acharnement et âpreté. Elle finissait souvent ses combats recouverte du sang de ses ennemis, et petit à petit les habitants ont commencé à la surnommer Benibara, comme un hommage. Puis un jour, débarqua sur cette île que peu osait encore attaquer un pirate. Dès qu'elle fut au courant Benibara vint à sa rencontre. Une fois face à l'homme, elle exigea de lui qu'il dise ce qu'il venait faire sur cette île.

Izou se tut, ne sachant pas si la petite fille l'écoutait réellement, mais très rapidement celle-ci le supplia de continuer, qu'il était méchant de laisser tant de suspense. Il eut un petit rire avant de reprendre.

\- Il rétorqua qu'il était venu cueillir la plus belle fleur de l'île. Elle tira son épée en clamant qu'elle ne le laisserait pas faire, et il lui répondit avec un sourire malicieux « Même si c'est vous la plus belle fleur de l'île, Benibara ? ». La jeune femme en resta muette de stupéfaction, et le pirate en profita pour l'assommer.

\- Il l'a kidnappé ? s'horrifia l'enfant, avant de demander précipitamment : Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il lui est arrivé quoi à Benibara ?

\- Mais ne m'interrompt pas, ou tu n'auras pas la suite !

Lilith se tut immédiatement, avant de lui lancer un regard suppliant, et le travesti continua, sûr d'avoir toute l'attention de son auditoire.

\- La guerrière se réveilla sur le navire, dans la chambre du capitaine, bien loin de son île natale. Il lui avait prit son épée pour qu'elle n'essaye pas de le tuer. Il fit un deal avec elle : il la laisserait repartir et lui redonnerait son épée si elle arrivait à le battre à mains nues. Tant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, elle resterait avec lui...

\- Et ? Et ?

Il rit devant l'impatience et les yeux pétillants de la demi-elfe, suspendue à ses lèvres.

\- Elle essaya, jour après jour, mais elle avait trouvé plus fort qu'elle. Au départ elle le haïssait. Puis elle vint à le connaître, à aimer certains aspects de sa personnalité. Elle mit de moins en moins d'ardeur à vouloir le battre. Puis, une douce nuit d'été, elle abandonna. Elle n'arrivait plus à se battre contre le pirate. Alors elle alla le voir dans sa cabine et déclara qu'elle l'aimait trop pour continuer. Il lui offrit un grand sourire et lui répondit qu'elle en avait mis du temps avant de lui céder, mais qu'il ne l'en aimait que plus. Ainsi leur couple fut formé, et malgré ce que les mauvaises langues pouvaient en dire, ils s'aimaient passionnément. Sauf qu'entre-temps, son île natale avait commencé à subir des attaques de plus en plus violentes. C'était son pays. Elle demanda donc à son amant de la laisser partir s'il l'aimait vraiment. Il lui rendit sans hésiter son épée et la supplia de revenir vite.

Lilith commençait à voir venir la fin, et même si elle sentait qu'elle était dramatique, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'entendre.

\- Elle revint donc sur son île et y instaura à nouveau la paix, cependant elle se languissait de son amant, mais ne pouvait pas laisser son pays sans défense. Alors elle prit plusieurs apprentis qu'elle forma au métier des armes. Cela dura trois ans, trois ans pendant lesquels elle ne cessa de penser jour et nuit à son compagnon. Puis elle put repartir, enfin, et elle se lança à la recherche de son pirate. Elle mit encore deux mois avant de trouver son équipage. Mais un grand malheur était arrivé pendant son absence.

Izou se tut un instant, savourant son effet les yeux brillants, et la demi-elfe se retenait de gigoter d'impatience, sachant pertinemment que dans ce cas-là son aîné serait sadique et la ferait attendre encore un peu plus.

\- Son amant avait cru qu'elle l'avait délaissée, et s'était petit à petit laissé mourir. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures à vivre lorsqu'elle l'eut retrouvé. Elle se haït, mais elle préféra profiter à fond des derniers instants qu'il leur restait à vivre ensemble. Et le matin suivant, à l'aube, son amant rendit son dernier souffle dans ses bras. Elle se saisit de son épée, et se tua, ne voulant plus rester encore à vivre sans lui. Les dieux émus les rassemblèrent alors dans une étoile, aussi rouge que le sang de Benibara qu'elle versa pour suivre son amour au tombeau.

\- C'est une belle histoire... chuchota l'enfant en se collant encore plus contre son aîné. Mais elle est vraiment triste.

\- Si tu le dis, sourit-il en caressant ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, et Izou ne sut pas vraiment lequel d'entre eux s'endormit en premier, mais le lendemain matin, ce fut l'un de ses hommes qui le réveilla en le secouant par l'épaule.

\- Izou Taïsho, il est déjà huit heures, faut vous réveiller...

Le travesti ouvrit un œil, avant de soupirer. Il aurait bien dormi plus longtemps... Au moins ses hommes avaient dû le laisser tranquille un moment tout de même, s'il était huit heures. Il tenta de se lever avant de se rappeler que Lilith avait dormi sur lui – ce qui expliquait qu'il ait un peu mal partout –. Il baissa les yeux et eut un sourire attendri. L'enfant tenait entre son poing fermé un bout de son kimono tandis qu'elle suçait son pouce. Il allait la réveiller en douceur quand...

\- LILITH ! J'TE JURE QUE SI T'ES PAS LA DANS LA SECONDE, J'ALOURDIS TA PUNITION !

Il reconnut la voix si mélodieuse de bon matin de Frédérick, et visiblement il n'était le seul, puisque sa petite sœur se tourna dans son sommeil en grommelant.

\- Non... L'est pas sept heures... J'peux encore dormir...

\- Lilith, il est huit heures, contredit Izou.

L'enfant se réveilla en sursaut, les cheveux en bataille, et sa couverture glissa. Elle jeta un regard paniqué à ses aînés. Il ne pouvait pas déjà être huit heures ! Sauf que Fred hurla à nouveau, et Lilith perdit des couleurs.

\- Il va me tuer... gémit-elle.

\- Tu exagères, fit le travesti en la prenant dans ses bras et en se relevant, la calant contre lui. Je vais calmement lui expliquer la situation et faire en sorte que tu ne sois pas plus punie que tu ne l'es déjà.

\- Merci Onii-san.

L'homme de la seizième division redescendit rapidement avant son commandant pour avertir Frédérick, tandis qu'Izou descendit plus lentement pour ne pas chuter avec l'enfant dans ses bras. Il s'expliqua avec son frère qui râla pour la forme mais accepta finalement de ne pas punir plus Lilith. Celle-ci offrit un immense sourire en remerciement au travesti, qui juste avant de la laisser filer avec le second commandant lui souffla :

\- Si tu as encore du mal à dormir, viens directement me voir dans ma cabine, d'accord ?

\- Ça ne te dérangera pas ?

\- Absolument pas, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle le remercia avec un câlin, avant de rejoindre Fred qui s'impatientait.

* * *

La journée était vite passée pour le commandant, et il se retrouva encore, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps, à travailler sur des rapports en grommelant. Si seulement certains de ses hommes n'étaient pas des aimants à ennuis ! Quoique Lilith les dépassait sans doute largement. Il posa son crayon en soupirant et s'étira, il finirait demain, il faisait désormais trop sombre, même avec sa lampe. Il ne comprenait pas comment Marco pouvait travailler toute la nuit sans problème... Enfin son phénix avait peut-être une excellente vue nocturne, il lui poserait bien la question quand le blond reviendrait. Izou se leva et détacha ses cheveux, qui ondulèrent jusqu'au milieu de son dos, quand quelqu'un toqua timidement à la porte. Il n'eut pas besoin de son Haki pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de sa plus jeune sœur.

\- Entre Lilith.

L'enfant poussa la porte et se glissa dans la cabine, refermant derrière elle en tremblant. Izou fronça les sourcils, et s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'elle avait quand elle se jeta à son cou en sanglotant, le faisant tomber par terre. Il étouffa une grimace et un hoquet de douleur, avant que par automatisme, il ne referme les bras autour d'elle. Elle nicha sa tête contre lui, mouillant le haut de son kimono de ses larmes.

Un cauchemar, sans doute.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de l'enfant et les caressant doucement en murmurant des paroles rassurantes. La petite fille se calma peu à peu, mais elle ne tenta pas pour autant de se dégager de là où elle était. Elle se sentait si bien dans les bras de son grand frère... Il avait une étreinte plus douce que celle de Marco, plus féminine, si elle avait à la décrire.

\- Tu veux me raconter ton cauchemar ?

Elle nia de la tête. Elle n'aimait pas en parler, et son Familier devait même presque parfois la forcer pour qu'elle accepte de les lui confier. Elle espérait que son aîné n'insiste pas. Il lui tapota gentiment la tête, et elle eut un regard surpris.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, tu me le diras quand tu seras prête. Tu veux rester dormir avec moi ? Je ferai en sorte d'éloigner tous ces vilains rêves qui t'embêtent, après tout c'est le rôle des grands frères !

Il avait prononcé ces paroles avec un ton doux et un air calme et rassurant, ce qui mit en confiance Lilith. Elle acquiesça, et le travesti passa un bras sous elle pour la soulever en même temps qu'il se relevait. Le bas de son dos, voir plus bas encore, le tiraillait, mais il se tut pour ne pas faire culpabiliser l'enfant. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Marco plaisantait sur le poids de sa compagne d'âme et s'en plaignait. Vraiment, il compatirait désormais, même si ce chanceux avait sans doute moins mal grâce à son Akuma no Mi. Il l'installa sur le lit, et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Je vais prendre une douche et me changer, ça ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps, tu veux bien attendre encore un peu toute seule ?

Elle ne voulait pas, mais elle pensait qu'elle embêtait déjà assez son grand frère, alors accepta. Le travesti lui sourit avant de s'éclipser vers la salle d'eau. Lilith se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ses bras autour de ses jambes, et enfouit sa tête. Les ombres dansantes sur le mur créées par la lampe sur le bureau de son frère donnaient une atmosphère angoissante et sinistre à la pièce, et cela ne lui rappelait que trop son cauchemar. Dès que le bois de navire craquait ou grinçait, c'est-à-dire souvent, elle sursautait, apeurée, avant de se recroqueviller à nouveau. Izou la retrouva dans la même position, et il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas demandé de rester si elle avait peur ? Il soupira, leur frangine avait visiblement encore du mal à accepter qu'elle ne les dérangeait pas, et ses cauchemars récurrents ne devaient guère aider. Le commandant toussa pour se manifester, ne voulant pas lui faire peur, puis vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle releva la tête, observant le visage démaquillé de son aîné, hésitante. Il lui ouvrit les bras et elle vint rapidement s'y blottir, respirant son odeur. Elle était en sécurité.

Izou dégagea une mèche de cheveux de devant le visage de l'enfant et la glissa derrière l'oreille avec un geste doux pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il ignorait de quoi elle avait rêvé, mais ça l'avait considérablement ébranlé, et il se demandait comment elle faisait pour être aussi joyeuse la journée. Pendant des années, lui, il n'y était pas arrivé. Peut-être parce qu'il était plus vieux et avait enduré plus de choses. C'était leur Oyaji qui l'avait sauvé d'une vie de servitude et d'abus. Il avait pourtant mis longtemps à ne plus se réveiller en sueur chaque nuit après un cauchemar où ses anciens... maîtres – il haïssait le mot – abusaient de lui ou le vendaient pour la nuit au plus offrant. Il frissonna à ces mauvais souvenirs, et Lilith leva ses yeux de chat dans les siens.

L'enfant vit la même lueur dans les yeux charbon de son frère que celle qu'elle percevait dans ceux de son Familier quand il parlait de son passé. Ce fut sans doute ce qui la décida à parler de son cauchemar. Plus peut-être le fait qu'elle se sentait bien dans son étreinte. Elle ne savait trop, en fait. Elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine du commandant et ferma les yeux, avant de commencer à lui raconter.

\- J'étais... J'étais dans un endroit sombre, sans lumière. Je ne sentais personne autour de moi. J'ai commencé à vous appeler. Marco... Oyaji... Toi... Personne ne me répondait. Puis... Puis de l'eau à commencer à me recouvrir... Je... Je n'arrivais pas à maintenir ma tête hors... hors de l'eau... J'étais en train d'étouffer... de l'eau commençait... commençait à envahir ma bouche sans... sans que je... je ne puisse rien faire... Et... Et... au moment où je me noyais... Il... Il y a eu... eu un énorme rire... et une... une voix qui... qui a dit... que... que personne ne... ne m'aimait et ne... ne viendrait me sauver... Puis... Puis... je me suis réveillée.

Sa respiration était devenue plus saccadée et plus rapide au fur et à mesure qu'elle racontait, et quand elle eut finit Izou posa une main sur sa tête pour caresser ses cheveux en même temps qu'il la berçait et lui chuchotait des paroles rassurantes. Elle finit par s'endormir entre ses bras, et il la détacha délicatement de lui pour ne pas la réveiller. Il la coucha dans son lit, ne voulant pas la laisser seule pour cette nuit, même s'il fallait qu'elle apprenne à dormir sans quelqu'un à ses côtés, puis alla souffler la mèche de sa lampe, avant de venir s'étendre aux côtés de l'enfant. Immédiatement, comme si elle avait senti sa présence, elle vint se coller contre sa poitrine. Il eut un petit sourire attendri, avant de passer un bras autour d'elle.

\- Bonne nuit, petite sœur.

* * *

 **Benibara : D'après mes maigres connaissances en japonais issu des mangas, Beni = rouge sang, sanglant et Bara = rose, donc Benibara = rose sanglante. Si quelqu'un a une meilleure traduction je suis preneuse...**

 **Il est mignon ce chapitre, non ?**

 **Allez, à vendredi prochain pour la suite, et bonne chance pour ceux qui ont le bac, je croise les doigts - si ça pouvait marcher pour moi aussi d'ailleurs... -**

 **Et bien sûr, comme à chaque fois, je vous demanderais de bien me faire grâce de quelques reviews...**


	31. Chapitre 29

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Vous pensiez que ce chapitre allait être moins sadique ? Bah vous aviez tort... Donc à mon avis je vais m'en aller avant que vous ne finissiez de lire le chapitre... Aussi désolé si'l est un peu plus court que ce que j'ai commencé à vous habituer - bon il atteint presque les 3400 mots tout de même -, mais je trouvais que continuer après là où j'ai arrêté aurait gâcher l'effet... Donc une fin bien sadique comme je les aime !**

 **Disclaimer : Seul Lilith est à moi, et d'autres OC ici et là, mais sinon le reste appartient à Oda et S.A. Mamikonian.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Pini : Je sens que tu vas être heureuse alors, parce qu'Izou va prendre une place bien particulière dans le coeur de Lilith, enfin tu verras ça dans les prochains chapitres *prend la tablette* et c'est même pas parce que tu m'as filé un pot-de-vin, j'adore juste ce personnage, et je trouve qu'il n'est pas forcément très exploité, en fait un peu comme tous les commandants de Shirohige autre que Thatch, Marco et Ace - qui n'est même pas encore présent, faudra attendre la seconde partie de l'histoire - Mes persos ? Sadiques et à mon image ? Pas impossible... Parce que j'écris mieux sur ce que je connais ! Et pour Marco et ce qu'il a caché à Lilith... Tu le sauras que je ferais le chapitre sur la mission :)**

 **Loaw : Et oui, Super Marco n'est pas là pour aider Lilith face à ces cauchemars, mais y'a Izou... Et pour les garçon nyark nyark les pauvres frères de Lilith vont devenir dingues pour les empêcher d'approcher Lilith ou inversement, pour empêcher leur petite soeur de les approcher...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lilith se réveilla, le nez chatouillé par une mèche de cheveux. En ouvrant les yeux, elle l'identifia comme appartenant à Izou – elle n'avait pas de reflet bleuté dans ses cheveux, ils étaient d'un noir d'encre – et s'aperçut que son grand frère l'avait entouré de ses bras pendant son sommeil, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle se pelotonna contre son aîné, se sentant très bien là où elle était et n'ayant aucune envie de se lever. Puis il y eut quelqu'un pour frapper à la porte, ce qui réveilla Izou. Celui-ci se leva, ce qui fit grogner la demi-elfe. Elle voulait rester au lit... Ce souhait fut vite réduit à néant quand elle se rendit compte que c'était Frédérick qui avait frappé à la porte. Le second commandant eut un sourire sadique et la prit par le col de son pyjama, la soulevant du matelas.

\- J'te l'emprunte pour sa punition Izou, elle devrait pouvoir te rejoindre pour midi.

\- Si elle veut bien, elle est libre de ce qu'elle veut faire, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- S'te plaît, me laisse pas seule avec ce sadique ! la supplia-t-elle de ses yeux cristallins.

\- Une punition est une punition Lilith.

Seul un gémissement lui répondit tandis que le second commandant la traînait en-dehors de la cabine. Izou secoua la tête en soupirant, amusé, puis s'habilla et se maquilla pour affronter cette nouvelle journée. En sortant de sa cabine, son regard accrocha sur un des livres qui traînait sur son bureau, et son regard s'illumina. Il avait peut-être trouvé un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Lilith... Il devait en parler à sa division d'abord, étant donné que tout le monde ne pouvait pas offrir un cadeau à leur petite sœur, les commandants s'étaient mis d'accord pour offrir un cadeau par division, auquel chaque membre de la division pourrait participer à la hauteur de ses moyens. Tous ne devaient pas encore être levés, il était à peine sept heures... Un sourire un poil sadique étira ses lèvres, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas réveillé en fanfare sa division... Bon, il irait chercher les quelques femmes sous ses ordres après, il allait d'abord s'occuper des garçons. Il retint un ricanement et prit son appareil photo, à son avis cela valait le coup. Il se dirigea vers le dortoir de la seizième en sifflotant, ses getas claquant contre le bois d'Adam dont était constitué le Moby Dick. Il ouvrit la porte brusquement, avant de hurler :

\- DEBOUT TAS DE FEIGNANTS !

Voir ses hommes se réveiller en sursaut valait la plupart des blagues de Thatch, leur tête donnant une très bonne idée de la surprise de se faire réveiller ainsi. Il ne le faisait pas trop souvent quand même, sinon il n'y aurait plus autant de stupeur...

\- Taïsho, vous avez pas honte... Il est même pas huit heures... grogna Thiaz, l'homme le plus fainéant de sa division, toujours à faire une sieste n'importe où et à n'importe quelle heure.

Mais Izou devait reconnaître qu'il était un excellent chasseur et pisteur... même s'il pensait que Thiaz avait été croisé avec un paresseux. La plupart des jérémiades firent échos à celle du chasseur, sauf celles des lèves-tôt qui au contraire se plaignaient que leur commandant ne fasse pas ça plus souvent. Les goûts et les couleurs, franchement...

\- J'avais juste une idée pour l'anniversaire de Lilith, mais si ça vous ennuie...

Bizarrement tout le monde arrêta alors de se plaindre.

\- C'est vrai Taïsho ? Fallait le dire plus tôt ! Je vais chercher les filles ! s'exclama tout guilleret l'un des navigateurs de la division, Spencer, avant de dépasser son commandant qui ne l'arrêta pas.

Le gamin avait une vingtaine d'années ainsi qu'un physique plutôt androgyne qui lui avait attiré pas mal d'ennuis, mais lorsqu'il était rentré dans l'équipage il y a quatre ans, Izou avait compris qu'il serait l'un des quelques hommes du navire à pouvoir rentrer dans les dortoirs des filles sans aucun problème, vu que son orientation sexuelle ne le dirigeait pas vers les attraits de ces dames.

Il revint rapidement avec les cinq femmes de sa division, qui s'installèrent avec les autres sur les lits.

\- Et bien Taïsho, c'était quoi ton idée ? lança Flame, l'une de ses tireuses d'élite, une jeune femme qui avait l'apparence d'une gamine de quinze ans mais qui en avait vingt-cinq, et de courts cheveux entre le rouge et l'orange toujours en pétard. Je veux savoir, je veux savoir, je veux savoir !

Ah oui, et aussi exubérante avec trois ans d'âge mental.

\- Lilith adore les constellations et les mythes autour. Je sais qu'il y en existe des livres, mais je me suis dit que cela serait plus sympa si on le créait nous-même...

Ses hommes s'entre-regardèrent avant de se tourner vers leur commandant qui attendait leur réponse.

\- Nous on veut bien Taïsho, mais je vois pas comment on pourrait faire...

Le travesti osa un sourire, il avait déjà réfléchi à la répartition des rôles. Après tout, il connaissait assez bien les capacités de ses hommes...

\- Eh bien, je pense que chacun connaît au moins une légende sur une constellation, en se les répartissant pour les écrire, ce sera fait en peu de temps. Après j'ai pensé que Spencer pourrait les dessiner, et Meïa les colorer...

Personne n'ignorait que la tatoueuse officielle de l'équipage avait un Akuma no Mi lui permettant de créer et de manipuler les couleurs, ce qui faisait qu'elle était très douée dans son affectation, et que question colorisation de quelque chose, c'était à elle qu'il fallait demander. Les deux nommés acquiescèrent.

\- Puis après je pourrais relier le tout, se proposa Aysian, un petit homme trapu que la quarantaine rattrapait.

Izou hocha la tête, et ses hommes enthousiastes commencèrent à se répartirent les constellations. Flame pourtant vint le voir, se tordant les mains.

\- Euh, Taïsho, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler seule à seul ?

Il acquiesça, et elle le suivit tandis qu'il se rendait dans sa cabine. Il referma la porte derrière eux, et il l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit avec hésitation.

\- Il y a un problème, Flame ?

La jeune femme déglutit. Oh oui, il y avait un problème, et un gros. Elle n'allait pas manquer de se faire engueuler, surtout qu'à son entrée dans l'équipage tous les commandants lui avaient posé la question, et elle avait menti. Alors elle n'était pas vraiment très à l'aise.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas écrire.

Elle ferma les yeux, et attendit la colère de son commandant, qui ne vint pas. Elle rouvrit craintivement les paupières, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait sorti son kiseru. C'était très mal parti pour elle, parce qu'elle doutait franchement que c'était pour se détendre qu'il l'avait sorti. Plus pour calmer sa colère...

\- A ton avis Flame, pourquoi exige-t-on que les nouveaux apprennent à lire, écrire et compter si ce n'est pas acquis à l'entrée dans leur équipage ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas, bredouilla-t-elle après un court instant de réflexion.

\- Comment pourraient-ils faire alors, pour lire les ordres de mission, ou envoyer un message s'ils sont analphabètes ? Comment pourraient-ils s'en sortir pour acheter quelque chose s'ils ne savent pas compter ? Tu comprends pourquoi on l'exige ?

\- O-oui... Je suis désolée Taïsho...

Elle ravala un sanglot. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû le dire, mais par fierté personnelle elle s'était tue, et ça finissait par lui retomber dessus. Elle rentra la tête dans ses épaules, par peur de la punition qui allait lui tomber dessus, avant que son commandant ne pose une main sur sa tête.

\- Je t'en veux un peu, mais je ne vais pas te punir, enfin sauf si tu trouves que compléter tes lacunes est une punition, sourit-il doucement. Je vais essayer de trouver quelqu'un pour te l'apprendre, quitte à demander aux autres divisions. D'accord ?

Heureuse de s'en sortir à si bon compte, elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, et lui sourit en retour.

\- Allez file déjeuner, les filles doivent t'attendre avec impatience.

La jeune femme ne perdit pas de temps, et après lui avoir murmuré un ''merci'', elle s'éclipsa à toute vitesse. Izou secoua la tête, désabusé. C'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait le coup, encore moins au niveau de la famille de son entier, et il connaissait une personne qui se faisait chier en ce moment les après-midi à seulement surveiller Lilith quand elle essayait d'utiliser son Zoan. Il se leva, et se rendit au dortoir de la première division en espérant qu'il serait encore là-bas, et pas encore au réfectoire. Il toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit, avant de se retrouver devant une scène apocalyptique qu'il se fit plaisir à commenter :

\- Hé bien, dès qu'il n'y plus Marco pour faire des contrôles surprises dans votre dortoir, combien de tornades sont passés et combien d'entre vous ont fait une crise cardiaque à cause de ce capharnaüm ?

\- Pas un seul, même si c'est vrai que Reda et d'autres grognent à cause de ce joyeux bordel, Izou Taïsho, fit joyeusement un jeune homme roux avec des cernes sous les cieux dont il n'arriva pas à retrouver le nom.

Il aimerait bien avoir la mémoire éléphantesque de leur Oyaji parfois, lui arrivait à retenir les prénoms de tous ses enfants. Il demanda si Raezo était encore là, et le roux acquiesça, avant de hurler :

\- RAEZO !

\- Pas la peine de crier Jud', je ne suis pas sourd, fit en arrivant du fond du dortoir le concerné. Oh bonjour Izou Taïsho, c'est rare de te voir ici. Que me veux-tu ?

Raezo avait au départ été affecté à sa division puisque son arme de prédilection était les pistolets, mais quand il avait découvert sa passion pour la navigation, il avait été transféré dans la division de Marco pour qu'il apprenne. Il changerait sans doute à nouveau de division quand il aurait terminé son apprentissage.

\- J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour un membre de ma division.

\- Noooon, me dit pas qu'il a mangé un Zoan pendant ta dernière mission, j'aide déjà Lilith !

\- Le ''il'' est un ''elle'' et elle ne sait pas écrire. Je me suis dis qu'en même temps que tu surveillais Lilith tu pouvais lui apprendre...

Le rouge ferma son œil valide et soupira. La seizième division n'ayant pas accueilli de nouveau membre dernièrement, cela signifiait qu'une des rares femmes de celle-ci l'avait caché.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Flame.

\- D'accord, j'irais la voir après manger pour en parler avec elle. Et oui, ça signifie que j'accepte, rajouta-t-il en anticipant la question de son ancien commandant.

* * *

Raezo n'aurait pas dû accepter, réflexion faite, surtout alors que le Moby Dick venait d'accoster sur une nouvelle île en ce début d'après-midi. Il avait donc été écarté des bataillons d'explorations qui sillonneraient l'île, et cela l'embêtait un peu, il avait envie de se défouler un peu et de courir sous sa forme animale. Mais puisqu'il devait aider et Flame et Lilith... Au moins la plus jeune méditait dans un coin de la pièce pour trouver son Zoan à l'intérieur d'elle et pouvoir l'utiliser. Cependant apprendre à écrire à la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu... C'était une autre paire de manche.

\- Non regarde, il faut que tu tiennes ton stylo ainsi, corrigea-t-il pour la dixième fois en mettant sa main sur celle de Flame pour lui faire tenir correctement son crayon. Tu vas te faire mal aux doigts sinon, et mettre de l'encre partout.

\- C'est compliqué ton truc, j'y pige rien ! râla la jeune femme de mauvaise foi.

\- Même Lilith sait le faire, donc y'a aucune raison pour que tu n'y arrive pas !

Flame grogna, fusillant de ses yeux noirs comme deux morceaux de charbon sa feuille couverte de lettres mal-formées, avant de se remettre au travail sous le regard scrutateur de Raezo. Quand il fut sûr que sa sœur n'allait pas s'arrêter, il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de Lilith, en tailleur sur le sol et les yeux fermés.

\- Ça va poussin ?

L'enfant soupira, avant d'ouvrir ses paupières et de gonfler les joues, mécontente :

\- Ça me soûle, j'y arrive pas !

\- C'est normal 'tite sœur, la réconforta-t-il en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur, personne ne réussit à utiliser son Zoan à volonté dès le début, la plupart du temps il se manifeste lorsqu'on ressent une émotion très forte, mais je suis sûr que ça ne tardera pas. Mais dès que tu es fatiguée tu arrêtes, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça, et il retourna vers Flame qui marmonnait des insultes contre le crayon, la feuille... Enfin bref, tout ce qui à cet instant ressemblait à un instrument de torture pour elle. Il continua à donner des conseils à la jeune femme tandis que Lilith s'escrimait à trouver son Zoan en elle.

Elle avait l'impression qu'un mur la séparait de son phénix intérieur qu'elle arrivait à sentir lorsqu'elle méditait. Elle voulait abattre ce mur. Elle devait le faire tomber, mais elle ne savait pas comment. Elle rassembla alors sa magie à l'intérieur d'elle, comme un boulet de canon, et l'envoya de toutes ses forces mentales sur le mur.

Le choc fut douloureux. Très douloureux. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'inconsciemment ce mur avait été érigé...

\- AHHHH !

\- Lilith !

Flame et Raezo s'étaient levés immédiatement, et le rouge courut vers l'enfant tandis que la jeune femme allait chercher une infirmière ou un des médecins. La demi-elfe s'était recroquevillée sur elle même, les mains sur la tête et les yeux écarquillés, comme terrifiée. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne semble s'en rendre compte. Raezo tenta de s'approcher et de poser une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant quand des flammes bleues et argent apparurent et l'en empêchèrent. Il dut se résoudre à seulement lui parler de la voix la plus posée possible malgré sa peur pour essayer de la calmer. Elle dut en reconnaître le son, puisque bientôt les flammes diminuèrent jusqu'à disparaître et que Lilith s'évanouit. Il la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, et à ce moment-là Flame revint avec sur ses talons Crystal. Celle-ci examina l'enfant la mine soucieuse, qui s'assombrit en ne découvrant rien d'étrange. Tout était absolument normal. Trop normal.

\- Raezo, remet-lui son bracelet en Kairouseki et va la coucher dans la cabine de Marco, je la réexaminerai quand elle se réveillera, mais... j'ignore ce qui a bien pu se passer.

\- Je vais garder un œil sur elle, s'empressa d'ajouter Flame, néanmoins quelqu'un devrait prévenir Oyaji...

\- Je vais le faire, assura Raezo, avant de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

Il l'amena dans la cabine déserte de son commandant, et tandis que Flame prenait une chaise et s'asseyait aux côtés de l'enfant, le rouge sortit. Il devait prévenir leur Oyaji par escargophone...

* * *

Lilith se réveilla avec l'impression que des dragons dansaient la samba dans son crâne, puis se qu'elle avait vu en transperçant le mur lui revint en mémoire. Il y avait un démon en elle. Emprisonné par son Zoan, mais elle était possédée. C'était ça qui l'avait empêché de mourir sur l'île Gyojin, maintenant elle se rappelait. Elle avait tué. Elle avait du sang sur ses mains. Comment sa famille avait pu ne pas le voir ? Elle était dangereuse ! Ils auraient dû la tuer, elle pourrait encore perdre le contrôle, le démon pourrait à nouveau la posséder ! Et... et si ça arrivait... Et que des membres de sa famille étaient blessés ou mouraient de sa main... Elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Elle devait partir avant que cela n'arrive !

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et elle sursauta. Elle leva la tête, dans une semi-conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

\- Je vais chercher Crystal, tu ne bouges pas, d'accord ? fit doucement Flame, inquiète pour sa petite sœur qui semblait déboussolée.

Elle acquiesça, même si elle savait qu'elle ne devait rien en faire. À peine la jeune femme qui la veillait fut-elle partie que Lilith se leva, puis se hissant sur la chaise pour atteindre le bureau, écrivit rapidement quelques mots pour expliquer son départ. Elle ne pouvait pas rester, pas alors qu'elle les mettait tous en danger. Ils avaient évité la catastrophe une fois, mais qui disait que cela serait le cas la prochaine fois ? Bien que son Zoan semblait retenir le démon, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, elle doutait franchement que ça suffise contre le pire fléau qu'Autremonde ait jamais connu. Elle déposa les larmes aux yeux le bracelet avec la marque de son Oyaji, ne voulant le garder avec elle alors qu'elle partait. Elle incanta un Camouflus et un Opacus sur elle, puis sortit de la cabine. En plus de ses sorts, elle fit en sorte de croiser le moins de monde possible, essayant de ne pas se faire repérer, retenant ses larmes. Elle sauta par dessus-bord, incanta un Levitus pour se poser sur la terre ferme en douceur.

Une immense forêt écarlate s'étendait devant elle, dont la cime était recouverte de brume. Malgré l'aspect peu bienveillant, la demi-elfe prit une inspiration puis s'enfonça entre les arbres, effaçant d'un sort les traces de ses pas derrière elle. Les branches des arbres la griffaient, s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux, et la demi-elfe avait l'impression que les racines s'étendaient sous ses pieds pour la faire tomber. Elle s'égratignait les mains et les genoux à force, et lorsqu'une racine plus grosse que les autres la fit s'ouvrir le genou et qu'elle s'aperçut que la racine absorbait son sang, elle comprit que si les arbres étaient rouges, c'étaient parce qu'ils se nourrissaient du sang des malheureux qui osaient y pénétrer... Elle déglutit, mais n'hésita pas une seule seconde à enlever son bracelet de Kairouseki pour soigner ses blessures et éviter que l'odeur du sang n'attire des prédateurs, si prédateurs existaient.

Plus elle avançait au cœur de cette forêt, plus l'écorce des arbres devenaient ''normale'', et plus des bruits d'animaux se faisait entendre. Elle serra sa veste contre elle, apeurée, zieutant anxieusement de tous les côtés, avant de penser à activer son Haki de l'observation. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se prendre en pleine figure une façade de roches, ayant fait plus attention aux alentours que devant soi.

Elle leva les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un petit promontoire rocheux agglutiné à un flanc de montagne supposa-t-elle, mais tout du moins à un affleurement de roches dont elle ne voyait pas de limite. Supposant qu'elle serait plus à l'abri en hauteur, elle utilisa un Levitus pour se retrouver sur ce promontoire. Une fois la roche sous ses pieds, elle s'assit et se permit d'annuler ses précédents sorts, à bout de souffle. Ses frères et sœurs devaient s'être aperçus de son absence depuis le temps... Cette pensée lui brisa le cœur, elle aurait tellement aimé rester, mais elle était trop dangereuse, elle était un monstre en sommeil et aux mains ensanglantés. Elle ne méritait pas de rester avec sa famille.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se mit à pleurer convulsivement en se balançant, le cœur déchiré.

* * *

 **... Je suis morte, je suppose ? Mais il paraît que poster une review rend l'auteur moins sadique...**

 **En tout cas à vendredi prochain pour la suite !**


	32. Chapitre 30

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Suite directe du prochain chapitre, ça envoie du lourd au niveau des révélations, alors accrochez-vous bien à votre siège ! Et ceux qui connaissent Tara Duncan vont peut-être commencer à comprendre ce qui m'a pris de relier les deux univers...**

 **Je ne vous fais pas attendre trop longtemps, donc je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet :) Alors on envoie le disclaimer, qui comme d'habitude proclame que rien, niet, nada ne m'appartient, à part mes OCs - Ceux qui touchent à Lilith, gare à vos fesses -.**

 **Et au fait gentils lecteurs... On a dépassé les 7000 vues ! *sort le champagne* Dire que quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfic, comme je m'aventurais sur un fandom très petit accollé avec celui de One Piece, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela prenne une telle ampleur ! Merci, Merci, Merci !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Pini : Et deux reviews pour le prix d'une, merci le correcteur automatique X) ! J'espère que ton cerveau a bien carburé en réflexions sur Lilith, en tout cas je commence tout doucement à dévoiler des choses... Et pour Izou... Tu m'en voudras pas trop pour la fin de ce chapitre, dis, dis, dis ? *prépare à l'avance sa tombe* C'est vrai que je sauterais bien sur l'occasion de faire une fic sur Izou, mais sur Joz... Bah c'est pas mon commandant préféré quoi...**

 **Quant à te présenter Flame... Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça va juste être la fin du monde si je fais ça ? Donc on va éviter... Et nan, je laisse fuiter aucune autre info sur la mission, faudra attendre le chapitre avec Marco... Qui arrivera je ne sais pas quand :) Et marquer un mot ou même un phrase par review... Déjà oui de un je me serais arraché les cheveux, et de deux on aurait sans doute dépassé les cents reviews en une fois... En tout j'espère ne pas avoir été trop sadique sur ce chapitre - d'ailleurs je pense que y'a que la fin qui pourrait être considérée comme un peu sadique. Vraiment. Donc j'me suis calmée.**

 **Kana-chan01 : En fait au départ, c'est en lisant une fanfiction avec Marco que je me suis dis ''Hey, ça serait marrant que ce soit un Familier ! Après tout c'est un piaf !'', puis les idées pour lier One Piece et Tara Duncan sont apparues toutes seules... Mais chut, je ne spoile pas plus. Pour le groupe de Tara, et donc par extension Cal, oui ils apparaîtront, mais plus dans la deuxième partie de la fic, et pour faire passer un message à la famille... Disons que ça ne va pas se passer exactement comme tu le penses... Et non, pas de marchands d'esclaves et pas le vampyr et l'elfe, on va pas faire mourir Lilith non plus ! Sinon y'a plus d'histoire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'ambiance n'était pas à la gaieté sur le Moby Dick. Une semaine, cela faisait déjà une semaine que Lilith était partie du navire en laissant un simple mot.

« Je suis dangereuse pour vous, je ne veux pas vous blesser. Oubliez-moi, s'il vous plaît. »

Ils s'étaient tous mis à sa recherche. Personne n'avait la moindre idée de ce dont elle s'était souvenue pour se penser aussi dangereuse, cependant Izou avait émis l'hypothèse que cela était lié à l'incident sur l'île Gyojin. Néanmoins au bout de sept jours de recherche, les différentes divisions devaient bien se rendre à l'évidence, l'enfant était très douée pour leur échapper quand elle le voulait vraiment. Et mine de rien, son absence laissait un vide immense sur le bateau. C'était maussade, silencieux, ennuyeux. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de l'embêter et de se faire embêter, ils avaient pris l'habitude de l'animation qu'elle mettait et de son sourire aussi grand que le soleil. Même Shirohige aurait mille fois préféré qu'elle soit en train de dormir sur ses genoux, quitte à ce qu'il ne boive pas son saké, plutôt que d'imaginer mille scénarios tragiques par inquiétude.

Ce serait un coup dur pour eux de la perdre. Et ils n'imaginaient même pas pour Marco.

D'ailleurs personne n'avait osé prévenir ce dernier, et Shirohige se demandait s'il ne devrait pas le faire. Avec le lien de Familier, il aurait peut-être plus de chance de retrouver la demi-elfe qu'eux. Mais il ne se faisait guère d'illusions. Si Lilith avait décidé d'être introuvable, il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit le cas grâce à sa magie. Elle n'était peut-être même plus sur l'île. Le capitaine avala une gorgée de saké et soupira. Avait-il fait le bon choix en donnant le droit à Lilith de rester sur le bateau ? Il commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes. Si elle n'était pas restée, elle n'aurait pas été mise en danger sur l'île Gyojin, et peut-être ne se serait-elle jamais considérée comme dangereuse. Il s'en voulait un peu. Combien de fois avait-elle été en danger, et combien de fois le sera-t-elle encore ? S'il l'avait mise à l'abri... Est-ce que cela aurait changé quelque chose ?

\- Oyaji ?

Le géant se recentra sur le pont de son navire, et s'aperçut qu'Izou se tenait devant lui, un escargophone dans la main. Le commandant ayant réussit à attirer l'attention de son capitaine le lui tendit.

\- C'est Oz qui appelle Oyaji, et je crains que les nouvelles ne soient pas bonnes, vu son ton inquiet...

Oh oui, pour inquiéter quelqu'un comme Little Oz, il fallait vraiment que les nouvelles soient alarmantes. Shirohige fronça les sourcils en récupérant l'escargophone, s'apprêtant à entendre le pire. Izou ne dit rien le temps de la conversation, mais pâlit progressivement au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait que le sujet était trop sensible pour être abordé autrement qu'en face à face, mais qu'en plus Oz et son équipage étaient amarrés de l'autre côté de l'île...

Comme un pressentiment, il sentit que c'était lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à Lilith, véritable aimant à ennuis.

\- Izou, contacte Namur et dit-lui de revenir le plus rapidement possible. Préviens les autres commandants. Nous devons rejoindre Oz rapidement.

Le commandant acquiesça, et reprit l'escargophone avant d'obéir aux ordres. Il croisa mentalement les doigts pour que Lilith ne reste pas encore longtemps toute seule. Il ignorait comment elle avait fait pour survivre, mais nul doute qu'ils la retrouvaient en piteux état.

En réalité, c'était très pessimiste...

* * *

Lilith tendit l'oreille, aux aguets. Non, elle avait dû rêver le bruit... Elle s'approcha de la source qui glougloutait au flanc de la montagne, sondant les alentours à l'aide de son Haki. Pas un animal, ce qui la rassura, et elle sortit de la pénombre de la frondaison pour remplir sa gourde à la source. Elle l'avait fabriqué avec l'aide de sa magie et de la peau de ce qui lui avait semblé être une biche, tuée par un prédateur. Elle restait donc sur ses gardes, ne souhaitant pas terminer sa courte vie dans le ventre d'un carnivore qui l'aurait trouvé appétissante. Heureusement qu'à l'Université des Voleurs Patentés ainsi que son Haut Mage lui avaient fournis quelques conseils pour survivre en pleine nature, et vu que la faune et la flore d'Autremonde était à son avis bien plus dangereuse que ce qu'il y avait sur cette île, elle s'en sortait assez bien. Elle rejoignit rapidement son abri de fortune sur le rocher surélevé du premier jour. Elle avait creusé la roche avec sa magie pour pourvoir être à l'abri des intempéries, et avait créé un matelas à partir de feuilles d'arbres, et une partie de la peau de la biche lui servait de couverture. C'était sommaire, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas trop. Au moins elle ne risquait pas de tomber de son lit, vu qu'elle était à même le sol. Enfin, bien qu'elle essayait de trouver des points positifs, pendant la semaine écoulée combien de fois avait-elle rêvé des bons petits plats de Thatch ? Des histoires que lui contaient ses frères ? De la gentillesse et de la compréhension d'Izou, qui voulait bien qu'elle dorme avec lui maintenant que Marco était parti ? De son Familier même ?

Sa famille lui manquait horriblement, mais elle savait qu'elle avait pris la seule bonne décision possible. Elle ne pouvait pas la mettre en danger après tout ce que sa famille avait fait pour elle. Elle se donna une claque. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se remettre à pleurnicher, pas alors qu'elle devait être constamment sur ses gardes. Elle se doutait que sur une île sauvage comme celle-ci, la loi du plus fort régnait. Et elle ne devait pas être la plus faible si elle voulait survivre. Quoique.. Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de se laisser dévorer ou plus simplement, de mourir ? Elle avait juste à remettre son bracelet en Kairouseki et à aller se jeter dans la gueule d'un prédateur, ou même, de se laisser mourir de faim ou de soif... Comme ça, plus aucun risque que le démon ne s'empare d'elle.

Cependant elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à cette solution. Elle tenait à la vie, mine de rien, depuis que sa fratrie lui avait donné goût à celle-ci.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent d'elles-même, et elle les essuya brutalement. Soudain, un craquement retentit, et elle se tendit, avant de s'avancer prudemment au bord du promontoire rocheux. Elle retint de justesse un cri de surprise en voyant la créature en bas. C'était un grand chien, voir même énorme – il devait faire la taille d'Izou environ – noir comme de l'encre, et qui reniflait l'air. Elle pesta, elle n'avait pas pensé à remettre un Anti-Odorus, et elle était plus que persuadé que le chien l'avait sentie. Néanmoins vu là où elle se trouvait, aucune chance que l'animal ne l'atteigne. Elle avait estimé la hauteur du promontoire rocheux aux environs de sept mètres de haut, même en se mettant sur ses pattes arrières il ne devrait pas pouvoir l'atteindre.

Étonnamment le chien sembla se désintéresser de son odeur, mais s'installa tout de même en bas du promontoire, empêchant l'enfant de redescendre. Enfant qui s'aperçut que le ''il'' était en fait un ''elle'' puisque le petit qui auparavant était caché par la taille de sa mère et qui dormait désormais à ses côtés ne laissait aucun doute sur le sexe du chien géant. Elle devait avoir estimé qu'avec la demi-elfe dans les parages, elle était tout de même en sécurité avec son petit.

Lilith se demanda soudain ce qu'un chien faisait ici. Son pelage semblait bien trop propre, et lui trop bien nourrit pour être un chien sauvage. Cela voulait dire que quelqu'un l'avait domestiqué. Et que ce quelqu'un était sans aucun doute sur l'île. Elle prit peur, son propriétaire risquait de venir rechercher la chienne, et donc de la découvrir elle malgré son Opacus – elle s'était rendue compte que ce sort camouflait sa _Voix_ , et donc était plus difficilement détectable au Haki – et qui savait ce qu'il pourrait alors advenir d'elle.

Elle eut donc une idée, mais cela nécessitait qu'elle s'approche du mastodonte et qu'elle gagne sa confiance. Elle descendit donc avec un Levitus, surprenant à moitié l'animal qui gronda, les crocs à découvert. Lilith se sentit soudain toute petite et faible jusqu'à ce qu'une grosse langue râpeuse et humide ne la lèche, la couvrant de bave.

\- Eurk, c'est juste... dégoûtant ! Slurk !

Elle foudroya du regard la chienne, qui semblait la couver de ses yeux noisettes. Elle incanta un Nettoyus et un Sechus, respectivement pour se débarrasser de la bave puis sécher ses vêtements mouillés, avant que la chienne ne prenne délicatement le col de son t-shirt et ne la ramène contre elle à son grand étonnement, juste à côté du chiot. C'était comme si elle était un de ses petits... La chaleur que dégageait l'animal réchauffa l'enfant, qui instinctivement se pelotonna contre son ventre. Lilith lutta contre le sommeil, elle devait juste se réchauffer un peu avant de remonter sur son promontoire, jusqu'à ce que presque contre sa volonté ses paupières ne se ferment. La chienne frotta son museau contre l'enfant, et son pelage s'assombrit encore plus, avec des ombres dansant à la lumière. Son instinct remontant aux temps anciens ne l'avait pas trompée.

L'enfant était une maudite. Elle se devait de la protéger.

* * *

Ils avaient tout de même mis une demi-journée pour rejoindre l'équipage d'Oz. Au moins leur navire était plus que difficile à louper... Après tout, il en fallait un à la mesure du géant. Celui-ci les attendait, ses hommes éparpillés autour de lui, sur le sable d'une petite crique dissimulée derrière le navire. Shirohige prit avec lui Izou, Joz et Vista, le reste de l'équipage attendant sur le Moby Dick. Ils s'approchèrent d'Oz, et celui-ci les attendait avec nervosité.

\- Oyaji, tu as remarqué que Amarante n'est pas là ? souffla Vista.

Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Amarante était un chien d'Erbaf, mais d'une race spéciale, presque éteinte. Shirohige n'en connaissait pas toutes les particularités, mais il savait que c'était considéré comme un trésor vivant par les géants. S'il lui était arrivée quelque chose à cause de Lilith, la colère des géants serait inarrêtable, et même lui ne pourrait l'en protéger. Il pria Davy Jones pour que cela ne soit pas le cas. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa plus jeune fille, elle était le rayon de soleil du Moby Dick.

Son allié était assis vers un promontoire rocheux sur lequel les Shirohige Kaizoku montèrent pour être plus audible au géant.

\- Little Oz, cela fait plaisir de te revoir, le salua Newgate.

\- Moi aussi Oyaji.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il de si important et confidentiel que tu ne puisses pas en parler par escargophone ?

\- C'est à propos d'Amarante.

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Le regard d'Oz s'assombrit. Il n'aimait pas ce qui était arrivé, et le fait qu'Amarante ait décidé de se tenir loin d'eux avec son chiot n'était pas pour le rassurer.

\- Elle a mis au monde un petit il y a quelques mois, et elle a décidé de s'éloigner un peu avec lui. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus : son pelage et celui de son petit ont noirci dès qu'elle a posé une patte sur l'île, il y trois jours de cela.

\- Où est le problème ?

Et Oz raconta la légende que se transmettait les géants depuis le Siècle Oublié. Lorsque le pelage blanc d'un chien sacré virait au noir, cela signifierait qu'une personne maudite par les monstres de ce Siècle était proche. Une vieille malédiction perdue, dont personne ne connaissait les effets, mais qui était dangereuse, et dont les chiens sacrés étaient censés protéger le reste du monde.

Izou fit le lien directement. Il avait vu ce dont l'enfant était capable sur l'île Gyojin, et la _Voix_ étrange qui avait remplacée la sienne. Visiblement il ne fut pas le seul, puisque Joz et Shirohige pâlirent brusquement. Cela signifierait qu'Autremonde avait peut-être un lien avec le Siècle Oublié. Le Gouvernement ne devait jamais l'apprendre, pour la sécurité de Lilith.

\- Et as-tu trouvé cette personne ? demanda avec une légère inquiétude Shirohige.

\- Non, mais vu que tu étais sur l'île avant nous, je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un de mes frères...

Le moustachu soupira. Il devait expliquer le cas de Lilith. Vu comme cela était parti, il allait l'expliquer à tous ces alliés un par un avant le rassemblement annuel... Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et lâcha :

\- Je pense savoir qui a déclenché ça. Il y a juste un petit problème... Elle est cachée quelque part sur l'île depuis une semaine, justement parce qu'elle a pris conscience de cette ''malédiction''.

\- Oyaji... ? s'étonna le géant. Qui est-ce ?

\- Lilith. Et il faut que je t'explique une ou deux petites choses...

* * *

La dite-Lilith fut réveillée par une langue râpeuse, ce qui la fit sursauter et se relever brusquement, s'éloignant en grimaçant. Elle se nettoya et se sécha, le tout ponctué par des ''Beurk, beurk, beurk'' bien audibles sous le regard amusée de la chienne. L'enfant aurait pour une fois préféré le réveil de Frédérick, bruyant mais pas salissant... Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à un membre de sa famille, elle se sentit mal, puis secoua la tête. Elle avait fait son choix pour protéger les siens, elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

Le chiot se réveilla à son tour, et la fixa de ses yeux couleur caramel. Elle sentit son démon intérieur remuer, comme pour s'éloigner de ces deux chiens. Alors même quand la chienne s'approcha assez pour pouvoir la gober en une seule fois, elle resta immobile, juste pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi un démon aurait peur.

La chienne la renifla avec son énorme museau, puis toucha la joue de l'enfant avec sa truffe humide. Une fumée noire presque huileuse sortit alors de son corps et se dirigea vers le pelage du chien. Ce fut comme si toute la noirceur du démon en elle et tout la magie démoniaque était aspiré par le pelage. Elle se sentait plus apaisée et calme, son démon intérieur affaibli.

\- Comment est-ce... ?

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'animaux avec cette capacité sur Autremonde. Bon, en même temps les démons étaient un sujet assez sensibles, surtout chez les elfes qui avaient perdu tellement lors de la guerre entre les démons et Autremonde, il y avait plus de cinq mille ans. Alors il y avait peu de chances pour qu'un scientifique ait été assez courageux ou assez fou pour les avoir étudiés.

Le chiot s'approcha alors d'elle – il n'était pas très grand, il lui arrivait à peine aux genoux –, et posa ses petites pattes sur ses jambes, jappant, la queue frétillante. Lilith se tourna vers la mère qui les fixait avec... bienveillance, aurait-elle dit, et elle le prit dans ses bras avec maladresse. Il lui lécha le visage, attirant aussi du pouvoir démoniaque vers lui, et la désespérant. Elle ne devrait plus se nettoyer si c'était pour finir de toute façon pleine de bave...

Un craquement la fit sursauter, et activant son Haki, elle reposa le chiot à terre, qui fila se réfugier derrière sa mère. Elle sentit une dizaine de _Voix_ arriver dans sa direction, mais elle n'arrivait à en reconnaître aucune. Elle commença à paniquer, et se jeta un Camouflus en plus de son Opacus. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'utiliser un Levitus que déjà les hommes sortirent du couvert des arbres. Elle étouffa un cri de stupeur en reconnaissant Izou, Vista, Joz, et quelques personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui étrangement portaient de fausses mâchoires inférieures jaunes avec de grandes canines, et une longue chevelure ébouriffée orange.

La chienne en les voyant aboya, et sauta sur Vista avant de lui baver dessus, ce qui fit pouffer de rire Izou, qui le cacha derrière une de ses manches.

\- Mais pourquoi y'a qu'avec moi qu'Amarante se comporte ainsi ? C'est injuste !

\- La vie est injuste, fit froidement Joz, ce qui amplifia le rire un peu nerveux du seizième commandant.

Ce dernier s'approcha alors de l'énorme chien noir, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Aurais-tu vu une petite fille dans les parages ?

Amarante avait en effet une intelligence supérieur à la moyenne, ce qui lui permit de comprendre que le travestit cherchait une petite fille. Alors forcément elle trahit l'enfant, se tournant dans la direction où elle était. Sauf que personne ne pouvait la voir grâce aux différents sorts qu'elle s'était lancée. Joz grogna :

\- Tu es sûr qu'elle t'a compris ? Mon Haki ne détecte rien.

Izou l'ignora superbement et s'avança dans la direction qu'avait indiqué la chienne. Lilith prit alors ses jambes à son cou avant qu'il ne fasse plus de trois pas, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Revoir ses frères sans pouvoir les approcher avait été dur, trop dur pour elle, et le chien l'obligeait à prendre la fuite. Ce qui en soit était une bonne chose, puisqu'elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage de le faire d'elle-même. Elle trébucha soudain sur une racine, et se releva en tremblant, les yeux noyés de pleurs. Elle renifla, et allait reprendre sa course quand elle fut retenu par deux bras.

\- Je te tiens. Je ne te laisserai plus partir Lilith.

Elle reconnut la voix d'Izou, et tenta de se défaire de son étreinte en se débattant avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mais il ne lâcha pas, même quand elle lui donna un coup particulièrement vicieux et douloureux juste à l'abdomen, qui lui coupa le souffle. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle faiblisse, ce qui mit plus longtemps qu'espéré. Cependant elle finit par arrêter de se débattre, et annulant l'entièreté de ses sorts, elle releva vers lui des yeux pleins de larmes.

\- … Pourquoi tu ne veux pas abandonner ? Tu as vu ce que j'étais capable de faire Izou. Lâche-moi. Je ne veux pas que vous en soyez les prochaines victimes. S'il te plaît.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, lui répondit-il en la serrant encore plus contre lui. C'est égoïste peut-être, mais on t'aime et on refuse de te laisser partir.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça... Je suis un monstre Izou, tu as bien vu comment j'ai tué ces hommes !

L'enfant serra dans ses mains le kimono de son aîné, essayant de contenir ses sanglots en vain, avant de hurler.

\- J'AI DU PUTAIN DE SANG SUR MES MAINS ! COMMENT PEUX-TU ENCORE ME SUPPORTER ? J'AI ÔTE DES VIES ! QU'EST-CE QUI M'EMPÊCHERAIT DE RECOMMENCER ?

Le travestit comprit que c'était surtout ça qui avait motivé sa fuite. Elle ne pouvait plus les regarder en face parce qu'elle avait peur de les tuer. Elle était effrayé par son démon intérieur, ça il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais elle se détestait surtout pour le sang qui maculait ses mains, et elle était terrifiée à l'idée que ce pourrait être le leur qui les recouvre si le démon prenait le dessus sur elle.

Izou posa sa main sur ses cheveux, et entreprit de la rassurer. Il savait qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais complètement et que cela l'avait marqué, mais il pouvait au moins lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne la rejetteraient pas pour ça.

\- Lilith, regarde-moi.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et d'un geste tendre, il essuya ses pleurs.

\- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Ce n'était pas toi qui les a tué, mais le démon en toi. Et s'il ne l'avait pas fait... On s'en serait chargé, avoua-t-il, puis reprit avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe. Ils s'en sont pris à une île sous notre protection, ils se sont attaqués à toi. Alors nous n'aurions pas laissé passer cet affront. Nous n'aimons pas tuer, et il ne faut jamais y prendre plaisir. Mais parfois dans ce monde, c'est nécessaire. Nous n'arrêterons jamais de t'aimer, même avec du sang sur les mains, parce que nous n'en sommes pas exempt. Nous voulions t'épargner le plus possible, néanmoins il semblerait que le destin en ait décidé autrement...

\- Vous... Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

\- Imouto, ce jour-là j'ai bien cru que tu ne me pardonnerais jamais d'avoir échoué à te protéger. Alors loin de moi l'idée de t'en vouloir... Puis pour ton démon, on trouvera une solution. Mais rentre bien dans ta petite tête qu'il est hors de question que l'on t'abandonne. Quoi qu'il se passe.

-Mais... Mais je pourrais tuer l'un d'entre nous sans même le vouloir, si jamais je n'arrive plus à contenir mon démon !

Elle déglutit, puis murmura :

\- Sinon fais-moi une promesse.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Si jamais le démon prend le pas sur moi, tue-moi immédiatement. Je préfère ça plutôt qu'une éternité de souffrance. Promets-le moi.

Izou se tendit, mais il perçut tout le sérieux de Lilith dans ses yeux cristallins. Elle partirait s'il ne lui promettait pas. Elle avait conscience de ce qu'elle exigeait de lui, mais elle ne resterait pas si personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Et Marco... Marco n'aurait jamais le courage de le faire, elle le savait, ce serait beaucoup trop douloureux.

Il soupira, et prit sa décision. Il ne la laisserait pas partir, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

\- Je te le promets.

* * *

 **Vous ne m'en voulez, pas trop, dites ? *va se cacher dans son bunker***

 **Allez, à la semaine prochaine, et poster une review fera baisser la température !**


	33. Chapitre 31

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Bon aujourd'hui, c'est un peu un chapitre bouche-trou en transition du(des) prochain(s) chapitre(s) sur la mission de Marco. Petite apparition d'Akantha et d'Id'ril, et non, ils n'étaient pas en vacances...**

 **Et en fait, après un bref calcul de ma part, on se rapproche tout doucement de la fin de la première partie, qui sera donc sans doute terminée pour les un an de cette fic si j'arrive à tenir mon rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, mais je pense vraiment que nous commencerons la seconde partie pour 2018. Content(e)s ?**

 **Disclaimer : Les droits d'auteur sont plus irréductibles que les Gaulois, donc One piece appartient à Oda, Tara Duncan à S.A. Mamikonian et les OCs qui traînent sont à moi.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Pini : Deux reviews pour le prix d'une, génial ! Tu vas faire dépasser la barre des cents reviews à toi toute seule si ça continu :) Donc d'un, j'ai juste fait promette à Izou de tuer sa propre petite soeur si elle devenait un démon en gros... Donc t'imagines la souffrance morale si ça arrive vraiment ? J'le torture quand même un peu... Même si ça reste une de mes persos préférés (Conscience : en général ce sont ses persos préférés qu'elle torture...). Donc je trouve pas vraiment que c'est digne d'un shojo, enfin... c'est que mon avis perso...  
**

 **Et non, je ne te fais pas confiance avec Flame pour vous arrêter avant d'avoir détruit la planète. Vraiment pas.**

 **Et nan, le foyer pour le chiot est déjà décidé... Tu as déjà entendu parler de Stefan, le chien des Shirohige Kaizoku dans d'autres fics ? Devine comment s'appelle notre chiot... Donc pas de clash Marco/Amaranthe, même si notre piaf préféré va avoir sa crise de jalousie possessive... Réapparition D'Akantha et d'Id'ril dans ce chapitre, pas de vacances pour eux ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, Marco va en baver au prochain chapitre, ce sera son grand retour ! :)**

 **Kana-chan : Bien sur qu'on va aider Lilith, on veut pas la perdre - sinon y'aurait plus d'histoire et je serais à la retraite -, et pour l'histoire des chiens, j'expliquerai plus tard comment c'est possible...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **P.S Les mots en gras sont en elfique**

* * *

Lilith s'était endormie dans les bras de son aînée, acceptant l'idée qu'ils ne l'abandonneraient pas malgré son démon quand Izou revint vers Joz et le détachement d'hommes de l'équipage d'Oz. Amarante s'approcha de la petite fille, son petit à ses côtés, et prenant son chiot par la peau du cou, le déposa sur Lilith, au grand étonnement du commandant, qui cependant la laissa faire. Le chiot s'installa sur le ventre de l'enfant, semblant comprendre ce que sa mère voulait qu'il fasse, et il aspira un peu de pouvoir démoniaque, avant de bâiller en exposant ses petits crocs, et de s'endormir à son tour.

Ils revinrent vers leur Oyaji et Oz, qui en voyant le chiot sur Lilith soupira, déracinant un arbre au passage, ce qui fit rire son allié. Newgate prit délicatement sa fille des bras de son fils, pour éviter de faire tomber le chiot, et les installa tous les deux sur ses genoux. La demi-elfe vint se caler dans son sommeil contre son torse, marmonnant un ''Oyaji'' qui le fit sourire tendrement, mais délogeant du même coup le petit, qui se réveilla en grognant avant de venir s'installer aux côtés de l'enfant.

\- Comment s'appelle le chiot, Oz ?

\- Il s'appelle Stefan.

Le géant perçut le regard amusé de son allié, et grogna avant d'ajouter :

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce sont mes hommes qui ont proposé et Amarante a choisi en hochant la tête.

La chienne sacrée sembla acquiescer, au grand amusement des commandants présents, c'est-à-dire Joz, Vista et Izou. Cela ne réglait cependant pas le problème de Lilith. Le seizième commandant prit la parole, et retransmit tout ce que l'enfant lui avait dit – hurlé serait plus exact –, en omettant toutefois sa promesse, et ajouta :

\- Elle a l'air de savoir ce que sont les démons, et si c'est lié au Siècle Oublié... Oyaji, tu n'as pas l'air étonné, remarqua-t-il en voyant son capitaine soupirer d'un air las. Et pas seulement à cause de la légende transmise par les géants, soupçonna-t-il. Quelque chose que tu aurais oublié de mentionner ?

\- Mission de Marco, grogna le moustachu en prenant une gorgée de saké.

Le travesti tressaillit. C'était lié à la mission du premier commandant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur avait caché, franchement ? Même à Lilith, supposa-t-il, sinon elle aurait pris conscience de son démon plus tôt. Il fronça les sourcils, et sa geta se mit à taper contre le sol, signifiant son agacement. La demi-elfe ne méritait pas qu'on lui cache des choses, surtout si cela pouvait l'aider. Edward soupira à nouveau en voyant l'énervement d'Izou, et bien qu'il aurait voulu être sûr de ce qu'il avançait, après tout Epoida pouvait avoir mal vu, il se décida à expliquer.

\- Au départ, Epoida avait remarqué l'homme car des villageois l'avait vu écrire des symboles étranges sur des feuilles, ce qui n'a pas été vu d'un très bon œil, surtout qu'aux dires des rumeurs, il aurait un fils assez étrange. Le truc, c'était que les symboles ressemblait à des Ponéglyphes... Il l'a aussi vu utiliser de la magie, et au départ il avait cru que c'était dû à un Akuma no Mi. Évidemment quand il en parlé à Bay, cela a prit un tout autre sens... Les Autremondiens et les démons sont liés d'une façon ou d'une autre au Siècle oublié, j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

Le silence se fit après ça. Il faudrait que Lilith leur donne plus d'informations, et que Marco arrive à interroger l'homme en question. Oz fronça les sourcils, et ferma les yeux, avant de déclarer :

\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on ne peut pas laisser l'enfant sans garde-fou. Prenez Stefan avec vous, il est sevré. Il vaut mieux lui qu'Amarante, puisque si un géant d'Erbaf vous voit avec elle, ça risque d'être compliqué à expliquer.

Newgate hocha la tête, et ce fut ainsi que celui qui deviendra la mascotte du Shirohige Kaizokudan arriva sur le Moby Dick.

* * *

Akantha et Id'ril se foudroyèrent du regard. La gamine leur avait encore échappé, pourtant cette fois ils avaient été à deux doigts de l'avoir. Le bateau de Shirohige avait quitté les côtés à l'instant même où ils étaient arrivés sur l'île par Transmitus. Le Vampyr maintenait que si l'elfe n'avait pas voulu faire aiguiser son épée, ils seraient arrivés à temps pour récupérer la fillette, et l'elfe blanc maintenait que si le Vampyr n'était pas rentré aussi tardivement de sa chasse pour se nourrir, ils seraient déjà sur Castarmir avec l'enfant ! Bref, ils se rejetaient mutuellement la faute, jusqu'à ce qu'Akantha excédé ne lâche :

\- On n'a plus qu'à les suivre, avant de perdre de vue le navire !

Et sur ses mots il passa sous sa forme de chauve-souris, avant de s'envoler. Id'ril soupira, heureusement qu'il n'était pas trop mauvais en magie de métamorphose, lui ne pouvait pas se transformer à volonté, ce n'était pas inscrit dans ses gènes !

\- Par le Changus, que mon corps se change en goéland, et ma mission ainsi je reprends !

Son corps s'éclaira d'un halo orangé, avant qu'un goéland n'apparaisse dans un ''POC'' retentissant, et ne s'envole à la suite de la chauve-souris à la poursuite du Moby-Dick.

* * *

Une semaine passa ensuite. L'équipage avait repris la mer, et Lilith était surveillée de près. Enfin, plus précisément, Stefan ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, et elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec Izou quand Frédérick ou Raezo ne l'entraînait pas. Ça n'arrangeait pas vraiment le commandant qui avait un peu de mal à coordonner désormais en toute discrétion la création du cadeau d'anniversaire de l'enfant, cependant quand il lui avait posé la question, elle avait haussé les épaules, et répondu :

\- Tu es mon garde-fou autant que Stefan, tu m'as fais une promesse. Je ne veux pas risquer la vie de nos frères et sœurs.

Il avait juste acquiescé avant de secouer la tête de dépit. Leur petite sœur s'éloignait d'eux pour les protéger, mais elle ne voyait pas qu'elle se ferait du mal à long terme si elle continuait comme ça. Elle n'était pas faite pour être seule. Elle avait besoin d'être entourée d'une famille aimante. Izou était sûr que ça empêcherait, ou en tout cas compliquerait la possession démoniaque. Il décida donc de mettre ses getas dans le plat.

Une fois où elle venait de sortir de l'entraînement à sa forme Zoan, ou devrait-il plutôt dire méditation, il l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'aller se planquer quelque part.

\- J'ai besoin d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec toi jeune fille, lui expliqua-t-il, et Lilith eut peur que le commandant revienne sur sa promesse.

Elle se dégagea de sa main avant de le suivre, un peu anxieuse,Stefan sur ses talons, et quand il la fit rentrer dans sa cabine, elle s'assit sur le lit et serra dans ses petits poings les draps. Izou le remarqua, et s'installa sur la chaise de son bureau, avant de sortit son kiseru et de l'allumer. Il en tira une bouffée, avant de fixer sa petite sœur. Il voyait bien qu'elle était nerveuse, et il se demandait bien pourquoi. Aurait-elle fait une blague dont elle pensait qu'il était au courant et allait la punir ? Il devrait peut-être faire attention...

\- Lilith, je peux savoir pourquoi tu évites tout le monde, à part Frédérick, Raezo et moi ? Bon sang, tu évites même Haruta, et plus étonnant encore les cuisines !

Elle baissa la tête, et tenta de se justifier, bafouillant quelques raisons bancales qu'il ignora.

\- Écoute-moi bien, parce que je ne me répéterais pas. Nous sommes considérés comme l'équipage le plus puissant au monde, et c'est bien pour une raison, ce n'est pas immérité. Alors crois-moi que ton démon, s'il ose pointer le bout de son nez, on n'hésitera pas deux secondes avant de lui péter la gueule ! Donc ne te réfugie pas dans la solitude, s'il te plaît. Elle nous manque tu sais, la Lilith enjouée et blagueuse.

La demi-elfe baissa la tête. Elle ne pensait pas que cela avait été aussi visible, et que sa fratrie s'en préoccupait autant. D'habitude quand elle traversait une période de solitude, personne dans sa famille ne le remarquait, il n'y avait que Cal pour s'apercevoir qu'elle s'éloignait sciemment des autres, par exemple quand Thibault avait décidé qu'elle serait son souffre-douleur de la journée. Stefan gémit doucement en sentant la tristesse de la maudite qu'il protégeait, et vint frotter son museau contre sa jambe. La demi-elfe lui adressa un pauvre sourire, et lui caressa doucement la tête, avant de relever son visage vers son aîné, qui attendait sa réponse.

\- Je... je ne peux pas Izou, c'est au-dessus de mes forces, avoua-t-elle. Je n'y arriverais pas, j'ai bien trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

Il se leva, et vint lui donner une légère tape sur la tête. L'enfant fit une moue surprise en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, et le seizième commandant fit simplement :

\- Vis au jour le jour, tu n'es qu'une enfant. On trouvera un moyen de te débarrasser de ton démon, mais montres-lui que tu n'as pas peur, parce que c'est exactement ce qu'il veut de toi pour te posséder. On a vu ça sur l'île Gyojin...

\- Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle en relevant son visage, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

Il n'en était absolument pas sûr, mais du moment qu'elle y croyait, ça marcherait. Il hocha la tête, et elle sourit joyeusement, comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis sa fugue. Lilith se sentit alors plus sereine. Ce n'était seulement dû à la présence rassurante de Stefan, qui en absorbant l'énergie du démon l'affaiblissait, mais aussi parce qu'Izou était là pour la rassurer et pour la pousser à ne pas se laisser abattre, quitte à lui mettre un coup de pied au cul pour la faire avancer – elle était certaine qu'il en était capable –. Elle lui fit un câlin, faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber le kiseru de son grand frère, et il la serra contre lui.

Stefan jappa alors, leur tournant autour pour attirer leur attention. Lilith se défit de l'étreinte de son frère et se baissa pour attraper le chiot et le serrer à son tour contre elle. Lui aussi avait le droit à un câlin !

Un déclic retentit, et elle s'aperçut qu'Izou venait de la prendre en photo, se justifiant en disant qu'elle était trop mignonne et que la fratrie ne pouvait pas manquer ça ! Elle fronça les sourcils, ayant soudain un doute.

\- Izou... Ce ne serait pas toi qui aurait prit, par le plus grand des hasards, la merveilleuse photo sur le mur de moi en train de sucer mon pouce durant mon sommeil ?

Le seul sourire du travestit lui servit de réponse, et elle grogna en remettant Stefan au sol :

\- Bon sang, on dirait la mère de Cal !

Elle rougit brutalement, comprenant qu'elle venait implicitement de dire qu'Izou se comportait comme une mère envers elle, et elle eut un peu peur de sa réaction. Elle baissa la tête et fixa ses pieds, avant de murmurer :

\- Désolée...

Le seizième commandant ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop abasourdi. Puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il ne put résister à l'envie de taquiner sa petite sœur. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de se baisser à sa hauteur.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Maman si tu en as envie, plaisanta-t-il, ça ne me dérange pas.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse devenir aussi rouge, surtout avec sa peau noir, mais la gêne de Lilith était juste adorable. Il n'aurait cependant jamais cru qu'elle aurait assez de culot pour lever les yeux vers lui, faire un moue angélique et demander avec une grande innocence :

\- C'est vrai ? Je peux vraiment t'appeler Maman ?

Il oublia de respirer pendant une fraction de seconde, était-elle sérieuse ? Il vit ensuite le sourire moqueur de l'enfant et il lui pinça les joues en riant.

\- Et ça t'amuse de te moquer de moi, jeune fille ?

\- Oui, **el'ma** !

Il la relâcha, et fronça les sourcils. Que venait-elle... Non, elle n'aurait quand même pas... Le sourire de Lilith lui servit de réponse, elle l'avait appelé ''maman'' dans une de ses langues natales. Bizarrement cela lui plaisait bien. C'était étrange que l'enfant le nomme ainsi, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Si elle le voulait vraiment... Puis il aurait un lien privilégié avec elle. Na.

\- Alors comment dit-on ''ma fille'' dans la langue que tu viens d'utiliser ?

\- **Im afara** , répondit Lilith avec les larmes aux yeux. **Im afara, el'ma.** Et c'est de l'elfique.

\- C'est joli, je l'utiliserais sûrement si ça ne te... Izou n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la petite fille sauta dans ses bras, heureuse qu'elle ait enfin quelqu'un qu'elle puisse appeler sa mère. Même si c'était un travestit fumeur, un peu sévère et sadique qui aimait lui raconter des histoires.

Surtout si c'était lui, parce qu'elle ne voyait personne d'autre qui pourrait avoir ce rôle dans sa famille.

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard..._

Dans les différentes divisions du navire, à l'approche de la date fatidique du 5 octobre, cela commençait à devenir un peu la panique, surtout pour les divisions qui n'avaient toujours pas d'idées de cadeaux pour leur petite sœur, ou qui n'avaient pas pu l'acheter. Heureusement que grâce aux navigateurs des différentes divisions, ils arrivaient en cette fin de septembre sur une île peuplée et marchande. Avec un peu de chance, cela permettrait à tout le monde d'avoir le cadeau à temps... ou presque.

Dans les dortoirs de la première division, c'était rassemblement d'urgence. Personne n'avait la moindre idée de quoi offrir à l'enfant, encore moins maintenant que leur informateur de première main, qui n'était ni plus ni moins que leur propre commandant, était parti en mission. Ils devaient donc se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient pu grappiller comme informations depuis que Lilith était arrivée.

\- Donc, récapitulons, finit par s'impatienter Loki, le vice-commandant de la division, en frottant de sa main sa barbe de trois jours. Elle aime le bleu, la musique, les choses sucrées, les étoiles, et bien sûr Marco. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut lui offrir à partir de ça ?

\- … Une peluche de phénix ? plaisanta Raezo.

Au vu du silence qui suivit et des airs soulagés, ses frères l'avaient pris au mot, alors que les rares femmes de la division lui adressaient un regard blasé.

\- Vous êtes sérieux les mecs ? lâcha Kayla, l'une des cuistots de la divisions, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingts. Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle serait contente ? OK, elle dort avec Marco parce qu'elle n'a pas de cabine à elle, et qu'elle ne serait pas vraiment en sécurité dans notre dortoir. OK, elle a des cauchemars récurrents depuis un moment, mais une peluche ? Elle a dix ans, pas deux !

Un soupir de déception collectif se fit entendre, au grand dam des femmes pirates, et ils replongèrent dans leurs réflexions.

\- … Un gâteau en forme de phénix ? plaisanta à nouveau l'ancien esclave.

\- NAN !

La réponse fut collective, et Raezo râla, ses camarades de division n'avait aucun humour ! Il en pousserait bien un ou deux par-dessus bord, quand ils étaient à la vigie... Mouais, c'était pas une mauvaise idée...

\- Mais oui bien sûr ! Raezo t'es un génie ! le félicita Loki en l'entendant, trouvant ENFIN l'idée de cadeau. La vigie !

\- GNE ? s'exclamèrent, surpris, les membres de la première division d'une même voix, ne suivant pas le raisonnement du second.

\- Je vais vous expliquer... Il nous faut juste l'autorisation d'Oyaji, sinon je pense que c'est faisable... souffla le brun avec un sourire de conspirateur.

Quoique Loki manqua de peu la crise cardiaque en apprenant qu'ils étaient la dernière division à trouver leur idée, mais au moins leur capitaine leur avait donné l'autorisation. Il fallait donc désormais éloigner le plus possible Lilith des dortoirs durant la prochaine semaine, pour éviter tout risque de fuite avant l'heure.

* * *

 _Le 5 octobre_

\- **El'ma** ! Pour une fois que Frédérick me lâche la grappe parce que ma punition est terminée, tu n'étais pas obligé de me réveiller à sept heures ! râla Lilith en mettant sa tête sous l'oreiller en gémissant, alors que le soleil illuminait de ses timides rayons matinaux la pièce, Izou ayant ouvert en grand les rideaux.

Le travestit eut un petit rire.

\- Tu ne veux pas te lever, **mi afara** ?

\- Non ! Tu me verras pas sur le pont avant huit heures !

Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage du seizième commandant, qui s'approcha du lit, et chatouilla les côtes de Lilith. Elle finit par crier grâce, et se dépêtra de ses draps avant de sortir du lit en foudroyant du regard Izou. On avait pas idée de la faire se lever du lit à une heure pareille ! Il eut un petit sourire en voyant qu'elle avait pris une chemise de Marco comme pyjama, et elle était presque noyée dedans.

\- Tu ne penses pas que ton Familier va hurler au crime en voyant que tu lui as piqué une chemise ?

Elle lui jeta un regard en biais tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, récupérant au passage des vêtements propres, et répondit en bâillant :

\- Tant qu'il ne s'en rends pas compte, y'a pas de problème... Et s'il est au courant en rentrant, je serais que c'est toi qui l'aura prévenu **el'ma** ! ajouta-t-elle en passant la porte et en la refermant derrière elle.

Elle ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, lavée et habillée, mais avec les cheveux encore en pagaille. Le travestit secoua la tête en souriant, avant de lui désigner le lit.

\- Allez, assieds-toi, je vais m'occuper du nid de piaf qui te sert de chevelure.

Lilith lui obéit, lui tirant néanmoins la langue, et attira sa brosse à elle d'un sort plutôt bien contrôlé, si l'on exceptait l'atterrissage raté sur le lit. Izou vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, et prenant la brosse se mit à coiffer l'enfant. Il fit la moue, se demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux lui attacher les cheveux pour la journée, et lui laissa finalement le choix.

\- Tu voudrais que je t'attache les cheveux ?

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur. D'habitude elle laissait toujours ses cheveux libres... Puis elle haussa les épaules avant de répondre qu'elle n'était pas contre. Elle invoqua des élastiques, sous le regard étonné d'Izou. Elle eut un petit sourire, et lui expliqua pendant qu'il attachait ses cheveux en chignon :

\- J'ai juste invoqué des élastiques qui existaient déjà, y'a une infirmière ou une pirate qui va les chercher... Et je ne sais absolument pas qui !

\- Et en plus tu en es fière, eh ben, t'es irrécupérable. Voilà, c'est terminé ! Tu peux aller regarder dans un miroir si tu veux, mais on va déjeuner ensuite, d'accord ?

\- Oui **el'ma** , je reviens tout de suite !

La demi-elfe se précipita dans la salle de bain, et se mira dans la glace. Elle était bien différente de d'habitude. Ses cheveux relevés dévoilaient ses oreilles pointues, et dégageaient son visage. Ses veines argentées sur son cou étaient bien plus visibles, ainsi que celle sur sa figure, et ses yeux brillaient au milieu, comme deux aigue-marine claires. Cela affichait clairement sa différence. Sur Autremonde, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais osé les attacher, ses yeux la désignant clairement comme une demi-elfe avec leur légère couleur bleue, mais ici... Ici cela ne la dérangeait pas de se montrer comme elle était. Elle était la fille de Shirohige avant toute chose, sa nature de demie-elfe passait bien après. Elle ressortit en souriant, et elle prit spontanément la main du seizième commandant, qui lui sourit à son tour à cette initiative.

À peine eut-elle fait un pas dehors que Stefan, tout joyeux et au pelage tout blanc, lui sauta dessus, absorbant de l'énergie démoniaque, et son pelage vira très rapidement au noir. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et il lui lécha le visage. Elle fit une moue dégoûtée avant de se nettoyer avec sa magie, et fusilla le chiot du regard. Il lui adressa une tête de chiot perdu sous la pluie, avec ses yeux caramel suppliants, et elle ne put se résoudre à lui faire la moral comme quoi c'était mal de léchouiller le visage des gens sous le rire discret d'Izou. Elle cala le chiot dans ses bras, et le petit groupe remonta pour aller au réfectoire. Le commandant, sachant pertinemment que leur famille attendait derrière la porte pour souhaiter l'anniversaire de leur petite sœur, lui prit le chiot des bras et ouvrit la porte, poussant légèrement Lilith dans le dos pour qu'elle rentre.

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Lilith rougit de tant d'attention. Elle leur avait pourtant dit qu'elle ne voulait pas fêter son anniversaire sans Marco... Thatch fit fi de ses réticences et la prenant par l'épaule, l'installa devant son gâteau d'anniversaire. Il avait franchement hésité avec un cookie géant, mais vu l'air gourmand de la petite, il était néanmoins tombé juste. Le gâteau choco-citron en forme de phénix avait sa fan.

Izou n'oublia pas de prendre une photo avant que la petite ne souffle ses onze bougies. Une fut plus récalcitrante que les autres, et elle l'éteignit simplement avec sa magie.

\- Non mais ! Fallait pas résister ! ajouta-t-elle en foudroyant la bougie du regard, ce qui fit rire sa famille.

Thatch découpa le gâteau, et le petit-déjeuner commença. La famille remarqua très vite que l'enfant ne réclamait pas ses cadeaux. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de les lui offrir le soir même, mais elle ne posait même pas la question, comme si cela l'indifférait. Personne n'en entendit parler, jusqu'à un peu avant le repas de midi, où, assise sur les genoux de son Oyaji, elle demanda avec une moue adorable :

\- Dis Oyaji... Tu penses que Marco me ramènera un cadeau de mission ?

\- Pourquoi cette question poussin ?

\- Ah non ! Pas toi aussi ! s'horrifia-t-elle, ce qui déclencha un fou rire chez le Yonko, faisant peur à Stefan à ses pieds, qui était resté près de l'enfant.

\- Si, reprit-il en se calmant, je t'appelle poussin aussi, après tout tu es ma tout petite fille.

\- J'ai eu onze ans aujourd'hui ! se défendit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. J'suis pas petite !

\- D'accord, d'accord, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

La demie-elfe soupira, avant de se coller contre le torse de son Oyaji.

\- Disons... Que j'appréhende moins mon anniversaire depuis que je suis ici, alors j'aimerai bien recevoir quelque chose de Marco...

Avant elle détestait recevoir des cadeaux le jour de son anniversaire, mais aujourd'hui elle en avait envie, parce qu'elle ne se sentait plus responsable de la mort de sa mère, puisque désormais, sa maman était Izou. Cependant, son Familier avait dû prévenir la famille, et elle était un peu déçue de ne rien avoir, même si elle ne le montrait pas.

\- Seulement de Marco ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle rougit, et fixa un point au sol. Il pouvait rien que par ce geste décrypter sa réponse, et il sourit avant d'annoncer :

\- Et si je te dis qu'on attendait ce soir pour t'offrir tes cadeaux ?

\- Sérieusement ? s'exclama-t-elle en relevant les yeux, surprise.

Il acquiesça, et elle cria de joie. Cependant, elle fut vite interrompu par un trait doré qui se dessina dans le ciel en un trait comme tracé au pinceau, et sa joie s'évanouit. C'était de la magie, elle le sentait. Elle vint se cacher derrière le manteau de son Oyaji, alors que tout le monde sur le pont s'était brutalement interrompu dans leur activités et avait la main près de leur(s) arme(s), prêt à s'en servir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait bordel ?

Quelle ne fut donc pas leur surprise quand le trait devint un intense halo de lumière qui les éblouit, et qui une fois disparu laissa place à un brise-glace qui leur était connu et qui tomba sur l'eau, provoquant pas mal de remous. Et une fois le bateau stabilisé, ils entendirent la mélodieuse et très douce voix de Bay hurler :

\- MARCO ! JE _SAIS_ QUE C'EST TOI ET LE SALE GOSSE ! CETTE FOIS EST CELLE DE TROP, CREUSE TA TOMBE !

Lilith eut un hoquet de stupeur en sentant le rétablissement brutale du lien entre son Familier et elle, et dès lors il n'y avait plus de place au doute : c'était bien l'équipage de Whithney Bay avec Marco à son bord.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient déjà ici, et comment avaient-ils fait pour apparaître aussi soudainement ?

* * *

 **Oh, mais qui est ce sale gosse dont parle Bay ? Réponse au prochain chapitre... Peut-être ;)**

 **Allez, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite, et on n'oublie pas les petites reviews qui font carburer un max l'auteur !**

 **P.S : Je commence à m'inquiéter de la disparition subite des certains revieweurs... Enfin, je suppose que ce sont les exam' et peut-être des stages et/ou des petits boulots, mais j'espère que rien de grave n'est arrivé !**


	34. Chapitre 32

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Revoilà un joli chapitre sur Marco, et comme ce que je voulais faire était trop long pour un seul chapitre, bah vous en aurez deux... et le second arrivera la semaine prochaine, faut pas exagérer non plus :)**

 **Mais du coup il est un peut moins long - il fait tout de même plus de 3700 mots, ce n'est pas rien non plus - , m'enfin j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop...**

 **Disclaimer : Lilith et autres OCs sont les seules choses qui m'appartiennent.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **NefeGwen : Oui, une peluche de la forme phénix de Marco, je veux ça pour Noël... C'est tellement mignon *étoiles dans les yeux* Oui, il est tout mignon Stefan, mais il doit encore acquérir sa moustache pour faire pleinement parti de l'équipage ! Pour Marco, la réponse n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain, mais tu n'es pas loin du tout quand tu parles d'accident... Oui, même Shirohige se met à appeler Lilith ''poussin'', la pauvre, elle qui n'aime pas ce surnom...**

 **Pini : Va savoir, j'aime bien donner tort aux gens... Mais je tiens trop à mon histoire, puis j'ai déjà la fin dans ma tête, ça serait dommage de changer quelque chose. Pi oui, t'es de mauvaise foi, qui voulait être le foyer d'accueil de Stefan dans sa dernière review, hum ? Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Marco va faire une crise de jalousie, mais pas que lui d'ailleurs... Et yes, je suis pas le seule à passer pour une folle ! Tu verrais la tête de mon frère quand je ris pendant que j'écris un chapitre...**

 **Puis pour le reste.. Mais moi j'ai pas de vie en dehors des fanfics ! Oui, tu peux rire mais c'est presque pas exagéré : j'ai pas de petit boulot et je ne pars pas en vacances, et comme tout le reste de ma famille travaille bah... C'est lecture de fanfics + écriture + visionnage d'animes. Et vu que je mets quoi, environ trois heures pour un chapitre de 3000 mots, ça reste zen... Puis justement, moi j'en profite pour accélérer les parutions, parce que je n'aurais pas le temps pendant les cours...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Marco ne savait pas ce qui était le plus insupportable. Être séparé de Lilith depuis presque un mois maintenant, ou devoir supporter Bay en colère à chaque fois que sa magie lui échappait quand il essayait de la contrôler. Non, la séparation avec Lilith était plus dur à supporter. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait une part de lui quand elle était aussi loin, et il ne ressentait rien au niveau du lien. C'était le plus perturbant et angoissant, il pouvait arriver tout et n'importe quoi à sa compagne d'âme sans qu'il n'en sache rien, et cela le rendait de mauvaise humeur, même s'il essayait de ne pas trop le montrer.

Mais il devait avouer aussi que sa magie lui posait bien des soucis. Quand Lilith l'utilisait, ça semblait tellement simple... Il devait avouer que son environnement natale baignant dans la magie avait dû aider, cependant lui galérait rien que pour faire léviter un simple caillou. Il essayait néanmoins plein de choses, voulant tester les limites de la magie, ayant oublié de le demander à la demi-elfe. Il n'utilisait pas de formules, non plus. Déjà parce qu'il devait en connaître une, maximum deux, et en plus cela lui ferait sans doute perdre l'avantage lors d'un combat. Les quelques secondes nécessaires à la formulation pouvaient sauver la vie des ses compagnons. Il était sûr de pouvoir s'en passer. Enfin... Vu son manque de résultats en fait, il devrait peut-être poser la question à sa compagne d'âme en rentrant.

\- Île en vue !

Marco se redressa au cri de la vigie. Il espérait que cette fois, c'était l'île d'Oiboros, où se trouvait la fameuse personne qu'ils recherchaient. Il commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol de cette mission, il n'y avait même pas un petit peu d'action pour dérouiller ses serres, c'était juste des questions et rien d'autre. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas rechigné, mais là il n'était pas avec sa division, et Lilith lui manquait. Il devrait peut-être travailler au développement du lien sur la distance. En plus, le cinq octobre était dans une semaine, et il ne serait pas là pour le premier anniversaire de sa petite sœur. Cela le chagrinait bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Surtout qu'à force de faire des escales sur plusieurs îles, il lui avait déniché un cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il était sûr qu'elle allait aimer. Bon, encore fallait-il lui donner à temps. Il sentait qu'elle allait lui en vouloir un peu de ne pas être revenu pour leur anniversaire. Ce qu'il comprenait, d'un certain côté. Mais elle supportait plutôt bien d'habitude ses absences pour les missions, alors il espérait néanmoins qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop.

Bay ouvrit sans prévenir la porte de la cabine qu'ils partageaient. Ils ne dormaient pas ensemble, loin de là, mais il squattait son bureau pour étudier les cartes dans le calme, et vu le temps qu'il y passait, elle lui avait installé un futon dans sa cabine, pour qu'il ne soit pas obligé de faire des aller-retours entre le dortoir et ici. Il posa son crayon sur la table et se leva.

\- C'est la bonne yoi, cette fois ?

La bleue hocha la tête.

\- Tu es prêt ? On ne va pas tarder à jeter l'ancre, je pense.

\- Qui vient yoi ?

\- Toi, moi et six de mes hommes. Epoida, nos seconds et les autres resteront sur le navire pour le protéger.

\- C'est peu face à quelqu'un qui maîtrise la magie yoi, fit-il remarquer. Mais je suppose qu'on fait passer la discrétion d'abord ?

\- On ne voudrait pas l'effrayer, répondit-elle.

Marco acquiesça, et se leva de sa chaise. Il suivit sa sœur sur le pont, et eut une légère grimace en sentant la bise glaciale qui faisait voleter les pans de sa chemise ouverte. Bay eut un sourire amusé, et lui fit remarquer qu'il devrait mettre un blouson, ou tout du moins refermer sa chemise, bien que les pectoraux qu'elle dévoilait valaient le coup d'œil. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de boutonner sa chemise.

\- C'est mieux yoi, comme ça ?

\- Je me dis toujours que t'es un putain de chanceux à pourvoir te balader en chemise alors qu'il fait à peine dix degré dehors sans le vent.

Il eut un léger rire. Être un phénix avait pas mal d'avantages, bien qu'il avait considéré ça comme une malédiction pendant des années. Cependant Thatch, son Oyaji et le reste de sa famille avaient réussi petit à petit à le faire changer doucement mais sûrement d'avis. Lilith aussi à sa façon.

Les deux navires jetèrent l'ancre à quelques centaines de mètre des côtes, et une chaloupe fut mise à l'eau. Il fut le premier à y descendre, suivit de Bay et des six hommes qui s'étaient désignés volontaires. D'ailleurs, la capitaine avait à peine posé un pied dans la barque qu'elle prévint Marco en le menaçant du doigt.

\- Tu n'utilises pas la magie, sous aucun prétexte ! J'ai pas envie de devoir des explications à Oyaji parce qu'il y aura eu des dégâts collatéraux non-prévus. J'ai été clair ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner un peu.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, tu peux répéter yoi?

Elle lui mit une claque derrière la tête alors qu'il souriait.

\- Par Davy Jones, Lilith t'a contaminé, où est passé le Marco trop sérieux que j'ai connu ?

\- Je crois que j'ai décidé de le mettre au placard, j'avais envie de profiter de la vie yoi.

Bay esquissa un sourire. Oui, elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Marco. Tellement sérieux, tellement droit, et seul Thatch réussissait à le dérider un peu. Même si elle l'avait vu s'ouvrir petit à petit, étant une des premiers alliés d'Oyaji, Lilith avait enfoncé des portes fermés et avait accéléré le processus. Elle aimait bien la petite fille pour ça, même si la magie en faisait à ses yeux... une sale gosse, justement. Vu le nombre d'ennuis qu'elle s'était attirée et le nombre de conneries qu'elle avait fait... Surtout qu'elle avait passé sa magie à Marco, et Bay avait fini en dindon. Alors oui, une sale gosse.

Ils arrivèrent sur l'île en quelques minutes, si on exceptait le temps passé à décider qui manipulerait les rames – bizarrement personne n'avait été directement volontaire... Elle avait dû menacer de quelques nettoyages de pont à l'éponge – et après avoir dissimulé leur embarcation, se séparèrent en deux groupes. Marco se retrouva avec trois des hommes de Bay, et ne put que sourire face aux équipes qu'elle avait composé de façon hétérogène. Un gars musclé et imposant – Ethan pour son groupe, il devait retenir les prénoms –, un plus passe-partout, banal – Lahan – et un plutôt beau gosse, Nao – il avait narquoisement demandé à Bay s'il s'agissait de son avis personnel ou d'une simple constatation, ce qui lui avait valu une nouvelle claque derrière la tête –. S'il ne pouvait même pas plaisanter...

Enfin, il devint brutalement sérieux au abord de la ville que lui avait attribué Bay. Il avait un pressentiment désagréable, qui néanmoins s'atténua quand il fut plus proche de la ville. Il eut soudain une idée. Que lui avait dit Lilith déjà, au sujet de la magie ?

Qu'il pouvait en ressentir la présence ou l'absence, et il savait que c'était détectable au Haki.

Il activa donc ce dernier, et scanna les environs. Une maison à l'écart des autres fut la gagnante, où deux personnes dégageaient le même genre de _Voix_ que Lilith. Sauf qu'un détail le fit froncer les sourcils. Les émotions dominantes qui émanaient de ces deux _Voix_ étaient la peur, la haine, le désespoir, la douleur. Il y avait un problème, un gros problème.

Il sortit son denden, et appela Bay.

\- Bay, c'est Marco yoi, je crois que j'ai un gagnant de mon côté, mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans les émotions que je perçois.

\- Où es-tu ? J'arrive tout de suite. N'y vas pas sans nous.

Il acquiesça, et son alliée raccrocha. Il attendit une petite demie heure avant que son groupe ne les rejoignent, et d'un commun accord s'approchèrent de la maison, aux volets étrangement tous fermés. En fait, en s'approchant, Marco remarqua que les _Voix_ étaient légèrement différentes de celle de Lilith. La première, à l'étage, était celle d'un enfant, mais bien que le phénix sentait qu'il était un sortcelier, il y avait une note un peu plus froide, et une soif de sang. Un jeune Vampyr, peut-être, s'il se basait sur la description de Lilith des peuples Autremondiens. L'autre _,_ au rez-de-chaussé _,_ était celle d'un sortcelier adulte, humain sûrement, puisqu'il n'y avait pas la note sauvage dû à sa moitié elfe que possédait la _Voix_ de Lilith. Mais il sentait comme quelque chose qui brouillait la Voix, comme...

Des parasites.

Son mauvais pressentiment s'intensifia. Il avait peur de savoir ce qu'il allait trouver.

\- Restez derrière moi yoi.

Bay le fixa un moment avant de hocher la tête, et Marco s'avança pour toquer à la porte.

\- Allez-vous en !

C'était déjà mal partit. Le blond ignora l'ordre et abaissa la poignée. Évidemment, la porte était fermée à clé. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant d'enfoncer la porte. Il entra prudemment, son Haki scannant les alentours. C'est comme ça qu'il évita un sort, se baissant brusquement.

\- Je vous avais dit de ne pas entrer.

Il leva la tête en direction de la voix, et retint une grimace. L'homme était salement amoché, et visiblement il avait été torturé. Mais ce qui retint son attention, fut un petit, tout petit, presque minuscule cercle doré sur le cou de l'homme. Sans son phénix il n'aurait rien vu. Il déglutit, sachant à quoi correspondait cette marque, pour l'avoir entendu par la bouche de Lilith. Un T'sil doré *****.

\- Combien de temps yoi ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

Il devait savoir depuis combien de temps il avait été infecté, il ne restait peut-être même pas beaucoup de temps avant l'incubation complète des œufs.

Une lueur d'espoir apparut dans les yeux du sortcelier. Cet homme était comme lui, il pouvait protéger son fils, nul doute que l'elfe violet qui l'avait torturé et infecté reviendrait dans peu de temps.

\- Un peu plus d'un jour. Mon fils n'est pas infecté... s'il vous plaît... prenez-le avec vous... demanda-t-il difficilement.

Marco aurait pu dire non. Il ne le fit pas, il ne pouvait pas condamner un gamin à une mort certaine s'il le laissait seul. Il ne pourrait pas se regarder en face sinon.

\- Bay, il y a un gamin à l'étage, prends-le et casse-toi avec tes hommes le plus vite possible de cette maison yoi.

\- Vous devez partir aussi, le contra l'homme. Ils vous infecteront aussi sinon.

Le blond transforma sa main en flammes bleues, faisant comprendre qu'il ne risquait rien, ses flammes brûleraient les T'sils avant qu'ils ne puissent l'approcher. Puis, se concentrant, il lança le seul sort dont il connaissait une formule. Le Reparus. À son grand soulagement cela marcha, même si seules les plus grosses plaies se refermèrent, et qu'il se sentit soudain vidé d'une grande partie de son énergie.

\- Marco, tu es sûr de ce que tu me demandes et de ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta la bleue.

\- Sûr et certain yoi. Fais ce que je t'ai dit si tu ne veux pas y passer. Assommes le gamin si besoin, mais il faut que vous soyez dehors dans les dix prochaines minutes yoi.

La capitaine le fixa avant d'acquiescer lentement, ordonnant ensuite à ses hommes d'évacuer pendant qu'elle irait récupérer le gamin. Marco se tourna ensuite vers l'homme. Même s'il était un mort en sursis, il devait lui poser des questions. Il espérait qu'il accepte de coopérer.

\- Quel est votre nom yoi ?

\- Kian.

\- Kian, j'ai des questions à vous poser.

\- Faites, si vous me promettez de m'épargner des souffrances inutiles ensuite.

Marco comprit que le sortcelier lui demandait de l'achever avant que les larves de T'sils ne soient complètement incubées. Il hocha la tête, et commença son interrogatoire.

\- Qui vous a torturé et infecté yoi ?

\- Un elfe violet, j'ai reconnu son aura sous son déguisement d'humain banal.

\- Que voulait-il ?

\- Que je l'aide à rechercher une enfant qui aurait atterri ici, dans ce monde.

\- Qui et pourquoi yoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai refusé de l'aider, et il m'a torturé pour cela, je suppose qu'elle a donc quelque chose de particulier à ses yeux, mais il ne veut pas son bien, de ça j'en suis certain.

\- Il n'a pas laissé échapper le moindre indice ?

\- Je l'ai entendu marmonné qu'il devait tuer le petit aiglon qu'elle était, je n'en sais pas plus, désolé.

\- Aiglon, yoi ? Il a dit aiglon ? s'exclama le commandant.

\- Oui, po... AHHH !

L'homme commença à se tordre de douleur devant lui, et il le supplia de l'achever. Sa peau sembla grouiller, et Marco sut qu'il devait abréger les souffrances de Kian, ce qui empêcherait par la même occasion les larves de sortir. Il dégaina sa dague, et après avoir murmuré de courtes excuses, il lui enfonça la lame dans le cœur. Le sortcelier n'eut pas le temps de souffrir plus, et sa _Voix_ s'éteignit brusquement. Le commandant essuya sa lame et la rangea. Il se sentait nauséeux, et vraiment très mal. Il n'aimait pas prendre une vie, et malgré qu'il essayait de se dire qu'il avait fait une bonne action en évitant à l'homme de souffrir, il avait un mort de plus sur la conscience. Il se leva en chancelant, alors que Bay redescendait avec un gamin derrière elle. Il devait avoir une dizaine d'années, et avait une peau très pâle, presque blanche. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond tirant vers le blanc, attachés sur sa nuque par un cordon de cuir, et ses yeux étaient deux saphirs roses. Il se stoppa brutalement en voyant son père étendu sans vie, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

\- Papa...

Il avait tué le père du gosse. Oh, comme il se sentait monstrueux. Il avait rendu un enfant orphelin alors qu'il s'était juré de l'éviter. Mais il n'avait pas pu déroger aux dernières volontés du mort. Cependant il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'enfant vienne l'entourer de ses bras et ne le remercie. Il écarta doucement le gamin de lui. Il avait toujours autant envie de vomir.

\- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, petit.

\- Vous avez abrégé ses souffrances. C'était pour le mieux. Il n'aurait pas survécu.

Marco sentit que l'enfant essayait de se convaincre lui-même avant tout. Il commença d'ailleurs à pleurer des larmes, et il finit par par sangloter en hurlant, dévoilant deux canines aiguisés qui indiqua au commandant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Un jeune Vampyr. Bay l'assomma délicatement et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe, puis l'enfant dans ses bras se tourna vers son ami.

\- Ne t'en veux pas. De ce que j'ai pu comprendre tu as fait le meilleur choix. Tu t'occupes du corps ?

Il acquiesça, les yeux dans le vague, et la bleue sortit, triste pour son frère, mais elle devait mettre le petit à l'abri d'abord, comme il lui avait demandé.

Le commandant prit sur lui pour construire un bûcher, puis brûler le corps de Kian avec ses flammes. Il regarda l'homme se consumer, et il se permit de pleurer. D'une certaine façon l'homme en refusant d'aider l'elfe avait sauvé Lilith. Oh, il n'y avait que peu de doute possible, vu que le nom de famille de sa compagne d'âme signifiait ''aigle'' en elfique. Une raison de plus d'ailleurs pour l'appeler poussin.

Il n'avait pas pu poser toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient la langue, mais il sentait que le mystère autour de Lilith s'épaississait encore. Pourquoi vouloir la tuer ?

* * *

Marco n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'il était revenu à bord du brise-glace de Bay en volant. Epoida avait bien sûr été mis au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais n'avait pas réussi à redonner le sourire au commandant. Et ce dernier évitait le plus possible le jeune garçon. Iqbal, qu'il s'appelait. Evissow Iqbal. Lui aussi ne souriait plus depuis qu'ils l'avaient recueilli, et répondait par monosyllabe ou avec un mot, mais n'était pas très bavard. En même temps les pirates comprenaient. Il venait de perdre son père et celui qui l'avait tué était sur le même navire que lui, alors c'était même un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas encore eut d'accrochage entre les deux.

Epoida avait malheureusement – ou heureusement selon le point de vue – reçu un appel d'une île sous sa protection et celle de Shirohige, et était parti, laissant Bay se débrouiller avec les deux muets.

C'était d'ailleurs à s'en arracher les cheveux, personne n'arrivait à les faire parler, et la bleue espérait que Lilith pourrait y faire quelque chose. Mais il y avait encore un mois de trajet, et elle ne savait vraiment pas comment faire. Enfin, si elle avait su que la solution viendrait des deux sortceliers eux-mêmes et que son équipage en ferait les frais, elle aurait peut-être fait plus d'effort pour trouver une solution.

* * *

Iqbal avait conscience que l'homme blond qui avait soulagé son père de sa souffrance l'évitait. Comme lui évitait de s'approcher des hommes de l'équipage. Il était un demi-Vampyr, ce qui lui permettait de manger de la nourriture normal pour les humains, mais cela ne le nourrissait hélas pas assez, et il allait avoir besoin de sang animal pour tenir sans carence. Mais de ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, seul le blond pouvait comprendre sa nature et l'aider. Il devait faire confiance en ses sens pour le traquer dans le bateau, après tout son oncle était l'un des meilleurs traqueurs que la Krasalvie ait jamais connu, ça devait bien avoir une part d'hérédité, non ?

Il avait mis deux jours pour lui tomber dessus. Sans exagérer, il n'avait pas vu que l'écoutille était ouverte et était tombé dedans... pour atterrir sur le blond.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne faisais pas attention où je mettais les pieds ! s'exclama-t-il.

C'était la plus longue phrase qu'il avait formulé depuis qu'il était sur le brise-glace. Le commandant se remit debout et le releva sans un mot, et allait s'éloigner quand l'enfant le retint par un pan de sa chemise.

\- S'il vous plaît, est-ce que je peux parler ?

Il déglutit en croisant les orbes bleus quand le pirate se retourna vers lui. Cet homme avait plus de prestance et en imposait plus que certains elfes ou vampyr de Castarmir. En un mot, il pourrait lui faire peur, si cela n'était atténué par son air nonchalant et la sensation de douceur qu'il ressentait dans ses gestes quand il était face à lui. Il devait s'être occupé d'enfants pour avoir pareil douceur, et d'un certain côté, cela rassurait Iqbal.

\- Tu devrais m'en vouloir yoi.

L'enfant comprit de quoi parlait l'adulte, il lisait la culpabilité dans ses yeux.

\- Il aurait plus souffert si vous n'aviez rien fait, et vous le savez. Je ne peux que vous remercier. S'il vous plaît, ne vous en voulez pas.

Le pirate soupira, puis enleva la main de l'enfant de sa chemise, avant de s'agenouiller devant lui et de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Oui, je savais ce qui allait arriver à ton père yoi, et j'ai pris ma décision en toute connaissance de cause. Mais cela n'empêche rien, j'ai tué un homme, yoi. Cela me hantera, quoique tu dises, gamin.

Il se releva, mais Iqbal le retint, encore. Il était têtu ce gosse, du même genre que Lilith. L'évocation de sa compagne d'âme le rendit triste. Qu'allait-elle dire ? Elle lui manquait. Il aurait su comment se comporter avec le gamin si elle était là.

\- Monsieur, vous savez ce que je suis, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il d'ailleurs avec aplomb.

\- Oublie le ''Monsieur'', je m'appelle Marco yoi, fit doucement le blond. Et oui, je sais que tu es un Vampyr et un sortcelier. Pourquoi yoi ?

\- Demi-vampyr, corrigea-t-il. Je veux que vous m'aidiez à me nourrir correctement, s'il vous plaît. Je... Je n'ose pas demander du sang aux cuisines.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je peux demander à ta place yoi ?

\- Au moins expliquer mon cas, s'il vous plaît ! Et je ferais ce que vous voulez en échange !

Marco ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, avant de filer une claque derrière la tête du môme.

\- Aïe, mais vous êtes un grand malade ! se plaignit-il, avec des larmes aux bords des yeux.

\- Range-moi tes larmes de crocodiles gamin yoi, je n'ai pas frappé si fort que ça. Mais ne dis pas ce genre de phrases à une personne que tu connais à peine, je pourrais très bien être un pourriture qui profiterait de toi yoi.

\- Mais vous ne l'êtes pas, le contredit-il.

\- Non, admit le blond, cependant ça n'enlève pas de poids à mon conseil yoi.

\- Vous m'aiderez alors ?

Il leva vers l'adulte des yeux remplis d'espoir, et Marco craqua. Il devait se faire une raison, ce sale gosse était bien parti pour l'attendrir autant que Lilith. Il accepta donc, à une condition.

Qu'Iqbal l'aide en retour à maîtriser sa magie.

* * *

 *** T'sil doré : bon, vous savez déjà ce qu'est un T'sil. Bah un T'sil doré, c'est la même chose, sauf qu'il n'y a pas d'antidote et que la durée d'incubation est d'un peu plus d'un jour Autremondien, c'est à dire 26 heures... Donc Marco avait ses raisons de paniquer...**

 **Ben j'espère que ça vous a plu, que ça vous retourne bien le cerveau de questions que vous allez vous faire un plaisir de m'adresser en review, et dont vous n'aurez la réponse que la semaine prochaine... Peut-être, ça dépend de ce que c'est :)**

 **Au 14 juillet ! - ouiap, je poste les jours fériés, pas de repos pour les auteurs ! -**


	35. Chapitre 33

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt dans la journée, j'ai eu une matinée chargée - si, une grasse mat' c'est important ! - m'enfin l'important c'est que je le poste, ne ?**

 **En tout cas je me suis fait plaisir en écrivant le chapitre - surtout la chute -, et j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira aussi.**

 **Disclaimer : Seuls les OCs sont à moi, le reste à leur auteur respectif.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Kana-chan01 : Je te le fais pas dire, on devrait créer un comité d'extermination de ces sales bêtes... Le gosse semble assez bien l'accepter parce qu'il s'était fait à l'idée que son père mourait à partir du moment où il était infecté, et il était soulagé qu'il ne souffre pas - et que d'autres T'sils ne viennent pas au monde par la même occasion, puisqu'il risquait de se faire à son tour piquer... -**

 **Pini : Izou revint au prochain chapitre, enfin je crois, j'en suis pas sûr... Pour Iqbal, désolé de ne pas avoir précisé - parce que ça me semblait évident, vu les indices que j'avais laissé - c'est moitié Vampyr, moitié humain. Et NON, interdiction de tenter de le corrompre, il va déjà causer bien assez d'ennuis comme ça ! Pour le reste, je te laisse découvrir ça dans le chapitre, mais je suis heureuse que tu l'aimes bien... Pour l'instant :)**

 **NeferGwen : Oui pauvre Marco, il sait pas encore à quel point il va être dans la merde à cause d'Iqbal, hein Lilith ? *sifflote innocemment* En tout cas, si je trouve une peluche officielle je l'achète parce que sous sa forme phénix Marco il trop WHAAAAAH *bave aux lèvres* Enfin, là je crois que je me répète...**

 **Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Iqbal déglutit devant le regard dur de la jeune capitaine aux cheveux bleus, et se sentit ridiculement petit. Foutue croissance à retardement qui lui donnait l'apparence d'un gamin humain de dix ans alors qu'il en avait quatorze. Pourquoi Marco l'avait-il d'ailleurs emmené auprès de la capitaine de ce foutu navire ?

\- Bay, ce gamin a quelque chose à te demander yoi, fit le phénix avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Hey, vous aviez promis de m'aider, vous me lâcher dans la cage aux fauves là ! s'indigna-t-il.

Marco haussa simplement un sourcil.

\- Tu voulais que je t'aide à te nourrir correctement, et le meilleur moyen c'est que tu demandes à la capitaine yoi. Tu n'avais pas précisé que je devais le faire à ta place.

Iqbal soupira, effectivement le pirate avait visé juste... Il prit donc une grande inspiration et se lança :

\- J'aiunrégimealimentaireparticulieretilmefautdusanganimal !

\- Doucement petit, je n'ai absolument rien compris, articule, bon sang !

Le commandant secoua la tête, et décida d'aider le gosse, il lui faisait penser un peu à Lilith, même s'il avait l'impression qu'il était un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Puis il ne pouvait pas le laisser non plus avoir des carences. Il posa la main sur l'épaule du garçon et expliqua :

\- Iqbal est un demi-vampyr, et a donc un régime un peu particulier, il lui faut du sang en plus d'une alimentation normal.

\- Tu nous a ramené une foutue sangsue sur le navire ? s'exclama la jeune femme horrifiée, avant qu'elle ne perçoive le regard amusé de Marco. Toi, tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore.

\- Contrairement à nos légendes, les Vampyrs se nourrissent de sang animal, nous ne risquons pas d'être ponctionné de notre sang durant notre sommeil yoi, sourit-il, avant d'éviter un coup de poing de la bleue.

\- ET CA T'AMUSE DE ME FAIRE DES FRAYEURS PAREILS SALE PIAF !

Le commandant rit tout en évitant les coups de son amie, qui finit par foutre Iqbal et lui en-dehors de son bureau. Le gamin avait l'air impressionné par la jeune capitaine, et mit un moment avant de se relever, aidé par l'adulte. Il avait peur que la pirate refuse son régime alimentaire. Marco le rassura, même si Bay était en colère c'était seulement contre lui, et qu'elle accepterait. Il doutait tout de même, mais il avait placé sa confiance dans le blond, alors il supposa qu'il lui disait la vérité. Puis, il se rappela de ce qu'avait dit l'homme pour le défendre, et se crut obligé de compléter.

\- Au fait, monsieur...

Il se fit interrompre par le concerné, qui fit remarquer qu'il lui avait communiqué son prénom justement pour qu'il arrête de l'appeler ainsi.

\- … Certains Vampyrs ont... Enfin je veux dire...

\- Tu veux parler des BSH, petit yoi ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis au courant, et même si tes cheveux pourraient prêter à confusion, je suis sûr que tu n'en es pas un, alors relax yoi.

L'enfant se demanda soudain comment l'adulte pouvait avoir autant de connaissances. Peut-être était-il comme ses parents et son oncle, des Autremondiens arrivés dans ce monde par erreur ? Il ne l'espérait pas, car il savait de par sa mère et son poste de Conseiller que les Autremondiens étaient encore très rétrogrades sur les mariages mixtes et les enfants qui en étaient issus, contrairement à Castarmir.

Il avait même réussi à savoir que son père avait été infecté par un T'sil doré. Et ce dernier lui avait fait confiance pour le tuer et prendre soin de lui, son fils. Il posa la question.

\- Mons... Marco, comment en savez-vous autant ? Vous êtes Autremondien ?

\- Non, petit yoi, soupira-t-il. J'ai eu mes infos d'une autre source que tu rencontreras sur le Moby Dick. Elle a le même âge que toi environ yoi, vous devriez bien vous entendre.

\- Elle a quatorze ans aussi ?

Il le regarda d'un drôle d'air, avant de hausser un sourcil.

\- Je t'aurais donné dix ans, pas plus yoi.

Iqbal se mit à bouder, mais seulement l'espace de quelques minutes, avant de poser une autre question qui lui trottait dans l'esprit. Qu'était-ce que le Moby Dick ? Marco eut un bref sourire, avant de lui répondre qu'il lui expliquerait, mais dans un endroit plus confortable qu'un corridor de brise-glace. Il emmena le plus jeune dans la cabine isolé que Bay lui avait attribué, connaissant son amour du silence et de la paix quand il dormait. Le demi-Vampy remarqua que l'endroit était dépouillé, vu qu'il n'y avait rien à par un lit, une armoire bancal et un bureau avec une chaise, et demanda :

\- Votre capitaine ne vous aime pas pour vous refiler une cabine pareille ?

La question avait été tellement innocente que le blond éclata de rire. Bay n'était absolument pas sa capitaine ! Ils s'installèrent sur le lit, et Marco finit par expliquer de quel équipage il faisait parti, parlant au passage du Moby Dick. Il finit par parler de Lilith aussi, et il remarqua la grimace furtive sur le visage du gamin.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il, tout en récoltant une réponse négative.

Iqbal en même temps, se sentait un peu comme un remplaçant de l'enfant pendant que le blond était en mission. Puis, les relations entre Elfes et Vampyrs étaient assez difficiles parfois... Il supposait néanmoins qu'elle devait beaucoup manquer au blond, qu'ils avaient un genre de relation père-fille, et ça lui faisait mal, puisqu'il prenait encore plus conscience de ce qu'il avait perdu. D'abord sa mère en fausse-couche, puis son père... Il se sentait seul malgré tout l'équipage qu'il y avait autour de lui.

Puis, Marco avait voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé avec son père. Iqbal l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux avant de raconter d'un ton froid :

\- C'était un peu plus d'un jour avant votre arrivée. Il y a eut cet homme qui s'est présenté à la porte en déclarant vouloir voir mon père. J'ai acquiescé et l'ai invité à entrer, avant de monter aller chercher mon père. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas dans l'escalier, qu'il m'a demandé d'aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre, d'activer les protections et de ne pas sortir jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne me chercher. J'ai obéi sans discuter. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, le ton a commencé à monter. L'étranger voulait engager mon père pour tuer quelqu'un, et il refusait, il avait abandonné cette profession en arrivant ici, il ne voulait pas avoir à nouveau du sang sur les mains...

Merde, pensa Marco, Evissow Kian faisait partit de la Guilde des Assassins sur Autremonde, ça ne pouvait pas être pire ! Il n'aurait pas pu être, il ne savait pas, scribe, garde ou cuisinier, non, fallait que ce soit un foutu assassin ! Mais cela signifiait que celui qui l'avait torturé avait connaissance de ce fait. C'était vraiment pas bon...

Le gamin commença d'ailleurs à bredouiller quand il continua.

\- Et puis... il y a eut des cris par intermittence... jusqu'à ce que ce soit continu... Il l'a torturé pendant des heures... J'ai.. j'ai jamais autant regretté... que mon papa ait mis des protections... incluant celles d'isolation phonique... autour de la maison. Peut-être... peut-être que si les... les voisins avaient entendu ses cris... peut-être qu'ils seraient venu... et que mon père ne serait... ne serait pas mort...

Iqbal ne put continuer, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même sur le lit pour cacher ses larmes. Marco hésita un peu avant de l'entourer de ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas lui promettre que ça irait mieux, loin de là, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment consoler le garçon. Il pouvait juste être présent pour lui.

* * *

L'enfant était resté dormir avec lui pendant la nuit, il n'avait pas eu le cœur à le renvoyer au dortoir alors qu'il était en plein deuil. Il lui avait laissé le lit tandis qu'il avait pris la chaise, alors inutile de dire qu'il avait mal partout. Iqbal était néanmoins toujours en train de dormir quand il se réveilla, et par pur bonté d'âme, il alla déjeuner sans lui mais lui ramena un plateau, avec un verre de sang de poisson, Bay ayant bien fait passer le message aux cuisiniers, presque heureux que pour une fois ils ne soient pas obligés de vider le sang à la mer, ou de le réutiliser dans leurs sauces.

Quand il revint d'ailleurs, le garçon était réveillé, assis sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Hey, salut gamin yoi.

Il sursauta, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu ouvrir la porte, et lui adressa un maigre sourire. Marco lui donna le plateau, et l'enfant s'empara du verre de sang immédiatement, avant de le boire cul sec. Il fit une grimace de dégoût, qui étonna le pirate. Il n'en fit cependant pas la réflexion, et attendit que le gamin ait fini de manger avant de lui demander :

\- Donc, tu peux m'aider pour contrôler ma magie ?

Iqbal acquiesça en allant déposer le plateau sur le bureau, de façon à ce que cela ne les gêne pas, puis vint s'asseoir à nouveau sur le lit.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Puis d'abord, si vous n'êtes pas Autremondien, comment vous pouvez être sortcelier ? se rappela-t-il soudainement.

\- Gamin, t'es né ici et tu es sortcelier, ça répond à ta question yoi ?

\- Dans ce cas-là, vous devriez maîtriser la magie depuis longtemps, contra-t-il avec assurance, faisant naître un rictus sur le visage du blond.

\- J'ai été séparé de mes parents quand j'avais trois ans yoi, qui aurait pu m'apprendre ou m'expliquer pourquoi j'avais cette particularité ?

En fait, là il mentait légèrement, mais le gosse n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il était le Familier de Lilith, et encore moins les répercussions qui ont suivies. Dont le fait qu'il puisse utiliser la magie.

\- Mais, et la gamine dont vous m'avez parlé...

\- Est à des kilomètres d'ici, et elle n'a pas eu le temps de commencer à m'apprendre avant que je parte, je connais juste un ou deux trucs d'après ce qu'elle faisait yoi.

Iqbal comprit qu'il devrait d'abord savoir les limites des connaissances acquises par l'adulte. Il lui posa donc plein de questions, et ce qu'il récolta n'était pas forcément pour lui plaire. D'un, pour déclencher même par accident une métamorphose, ce type était assez puissant. De deux, il avait essayé de se passer des formules. Son oncle en avait parlé avec sa mère une fois, et il avait espionné la conversation. Il était possible de faire de la magie sans formulation, mais il fallait avoir une très bonne idée de ce qu'on voulait faire en tête, et c'était bien moins précis. Et ça pouvait très bien mal tourner, surtout avec des sorts destinés à l'attaque.

Le demi-vampyr mit en garde l'adulte, ne voulant pas qu'il soit gravement blessé par une mauvaise utilisation de la magie, et pourtant cela le fit rire aux éclats.

\- Vous risquez de vous blessez, et vous arrivez à en rire ? fit-il éberlué.

Marco ne lui expliqua pas pour son Akuma no Mi, il n'allait pas donner d'informations aussi importantes au gamin – quoi que lui ne se gênait pas pour lui en extorquer le plus possible – mais la réflexion l'avait bien amusé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi gamin yoi. Aide-moi juste.

Iqbal grommela, mais acquiesça. Après il ne connaissait pas très bien l'adulte, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'en faisait autant pour lui... Peut-être parce qu'il se sentait proche de l'homme qui prenait autant soin de lui. Il l'avait laissé pleurer sur son épaule, alors qu'il devait autant en avoir envie pour avoir abréger les souffrances de son père. Il lui semblait tel un roc qui pouvait le protéger, et il n'avait plus ressenti ça depuis la mort de sa mère. C'était... déroutant. Il secoua la tête pour chasses ces pensées parasites, et écrivit une liste de quelques sorts assez simples qui demandaient peu de pouvoir et de concentration, et la donna à l'adulte pour qu'il s'exerce.

Le premier était le Reparus, et quand Marco lut l'annotation, il haussa un sourcil. Il ignorait que ce sort avait cette restriction...

\- On ne peut pas se lancer le sort sur soi-même ?

Iqbal hocha la tête. Le sort ne marchait pas sur le propre corps du lanceur. Le commandant bénit soudain que sa petite sœur soit devenue un phénix, au moins il était à peu près sûr qu'elle ne souffrirait pas de blessures, et soit dans l'incapacité de se soigner. Il devrait donc pourvoir survivre sans cheveux blancs ou crise cardiaque pendant un moment, vu qu'elle avait tendance à lui faire des peurs pas possibles.

\- Et donc yoi, comment je m'entraîne ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Vous voyez l'armoire bancal ? Essayer de la réparer.

\- C'est pas un peu trop gros, pour une première fois yoi ? dit-il, dubitatif.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas le faire, le challenge était sympa, mais il ne devait pas oublier que c'était à un gosse de quatorze ans qu'il parlait – même s'il en paraissait dix – et qu'il n'était pas forcément le mieux placé pour lui apprendre la magie. Enfin, ça pourrait être pire avec Lilith... La connaissant elle serait capable d'essayer de lui faire faire des blagues en lui apprenant à la maîtriser.

Non, elle lui ferait faire des blagues, puisqu'avec son regard de chiot mouillé elle était capable d'avoir beaucoup de choses de lui, trop, aurait dit Thatch. M'enfin, tout le monde adorait l'enfant, et il était difficile de lui résister.

\- Peut-être que c'est gros, mais ça ne demande pas beaucoup de finesse et de délicatesse, votre magie est encore trop brute, comme vous ne l'avez jamais vraiment utilisé, pour réparer quelque chose de petit et délicat. C'est comme ça que Sensei a commencé à nous enseigner la magie.

\- Sensei yoi ? Qui est-ce ?

Le garçon fut soudain mal à l'aise, et passa sa main sur sa nuque.

\- Oh, euh... Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous le dire... Normalement je... Je ne dois pas en parler en-dehors de l'île...

\- Qu'est-ce que l'île d'Oiboros vient faire là dedans, yoi ?

\- Na, pas celle-là, corrigea l'enfant, avant de se reprendre et de lâcher : Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Oubliez tout ce que je viens de dire.

Le garçon était vraiment naïf, s'il pensait qu'il allait oublier, mais il fit tout comme, il aurait bien assez de temps pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Au moins cela le faisait penser à autre chose que la mort de son père, mais Marco se doutait que ça finirait par revenir le hanter, et qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre. Comme lui, en somme. Il voyait encore le sang sur la lame de sa dague alors qu'il la retirait du corps sans vie de Kian. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait, mais ça ne le consolait pas. Il avait pris une vie, encore, et cette fois-ci pourtant l'homme n'avait pas mis en danger sa famille. Et le regret n'en était qu'encore plus amère.

\- Mo... Marco ? Vous allez bien ?

Il s'aperçut qu'il fixait sa main droite, et secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées négatives. S'il n'avait rien fait, les T'sils auraient éclos, et il y aurait eu d'autres victimes. C'était ce qu'il devait se dire.

\- Ouaip petit yoi, ça va aller. Bon, il est temps de s'occuper de cette armoire, tu ne crois pas yoi ?

* * *

Cela faisait presque deux semaine désormais que le Dampyr – bah oui, Bay trouvant que demi-vampyr était trop long à prononcer, elle avait donc raccourci le mot – était à bord du brise-glace. Une dizaine de jours qu'il apprenait la magie au commandant, et ça marchait très bien, même un peu trop. Il avait vite maîtrisé les sorts de base, ce n'était pas plus compliqué à comprendre que le fonctionnement de son Zoan en fin de compte. Enfin, pour le moment il n'essayait pas des sorts plus compliqués, mais apprenait avec l'enfant une autre pratique de la magie dont il avait déjà vu Lilith faire preuve.

L'imagination.

En effet, parfois les formules ne pouvaient pas reproduire la volonté du sortcelier, alors parfois il fallait juste demander quelque chose et le visualiser, comme mettre un costume de bunny à Loki, ou recouvrir des savonnettes d'une couche uniforme de vernis... Non, il ne prenait absolument pas exemple sur les farces de sa compagne d'âme, absolument pas !

Sauf que malheureusement pour lui, sa magie avait tendance à réagir ainsi quand il n'arrivait pas à la contrôler. Par exemple hier, alors qu'il essayait de geler une de ses flammes, c'était tout le pont qui s'était retrouvé gelé, occupant Iqbal qui s'amusa à faire des glissades dessus, mais pas l'équipage, ni encore moins Bay. Enfin surtout Bay, parce que certains de ses hommes étaient restés des enfants dans l'âme et s'étaient autant amusés que le Dampyr...

La capitaine lui avait ensuite passé un savon monstrueux, il avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau douze ans et de se faire disputer par son Oyaji. Puis à ce moment-là, il ne sut pas pourquoi le gosse vers lui parla de Spatchoune alors que la bleue reprenait son souffle, mais il pensa à nouveau à elle sous l'apparence du piaf... Et sa magie réagit au quart de tour.

Autant dire qu'elle avait très peu apprécié, et qu'elle lui avait interdit de refaire des expérimentations alors qu'il était sur son navire.

Marco soupira alors qu'il s'accoudait à la rambarde du brise-glace, le vent faisant voleter ses cheveux et les pans de sa chemise qu'il avait gardé ouverte, le temps devenant plus clément. C'était le cinq octobre aujourd'hui, et il aurait aimé fêter l'anniversaire de Lilith avec le reste de la famille. Mais il y avait encore au moins trois semaines de navigation avant d'arriver au Moby Dick. Sa compagne d'âme lui manquait horriblement, et ces trois semaines allaient être ennuyeuses à mourir s'il ne pouvait même pas faire d'expérimentation. La seule chose qui lui remontait un peu le moral, c'était la compagnie du gamin. Il ressemblait un tout petit peu à Lilith, mais il était beaucoup plus calme et posé, ça le changeait un peu. Mais surtout, il y avait peut-être un endroit, une île où les Autremondiens en perdition pouvaient aller, de ce qu'il avait saisi de ce que le gosse avait laissé échapper. Avec un peu de chance, s'il arrivait à faire parler Iqbal, peut-être que quelqu'un pourrait les aider pour Lilith, peut-être n'étaient-ils pas l'unique cas de Zoan Familier. Cependant ce serait une aide à double-tranchant, ils pourraient tout aussi bien la lui enlever.

\- Marco ? Vous avez l'air pensif. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Tiens, en parlant du loup... Iqbal était venu s'asseoir sur la rambarde près de lui.

\- Tu devrais descendre gamin, une tempête qui se déclenche et hop ! tu passes par-dessus bord yoi.

\- Le capitaine Withney dit que vous avez un excellent instinct pour ce genre de choses, et que vous arriviez à le prévoir, alors je ne risque rien. Et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

L'homme soupira. Il était têtu ce gosse, quand il le voulait, il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau.

\- Ça ne te regarde en rien yoi.

\- Alors c'est à propos de la dénommée Lilith ?

Le blond tressaillit, mais ne laissa pas filtrer sa surprise, montrant toujours son visage flegmatique. Sauf qu'Iqbal pencha la tête, et sembla le percer à jour.

\- J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Du peu qu'il avait appris, il avait senti que la petite fille avait une grande place dans le cœur du commandant, et il était tout à fait logique qu'après un long éloignement elle lui manque.

\- Gamin, ne te mêle pas des affaires des autres, ça pourrait être dangereux yoi. Mais oui, je pensais à Lilith... C'est son anniversaire et le mien aujourd'hui, alors ça me fait bizarre de ne pas être avec elle yoi.

Le Dampyr sembla réfléchir, puis soupira avant de sourire.

\- Vous savez, moi j'adorais mon anniversaire, ma mère m'emmenait toujours aux endroits difficile d'accès de mon île natale grâce à un sort qu'on appelle le Transmitus. Il est difficile à lancer, mais il permet de... se téléporter, en quelque sorte, vers un endroit qui est connu par le lanceur. Je pense qu'il pourrait vous être utile, mais...

Il haussa les épaules. Il ne connaissait que la formule, et était bien loin d'être assez puissant pour le lancer. Puis, les risques étaient trop grands... Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver en plusieurs morceaux, il tenait à la vie.

L'évocation de sa mère le rendit triste, il n'avait pas encore accepté qu'elle soit morte aussi bêtement qu'à cause d'une grossesse. C'était pourtant une des Vampyrs les plus puissantes et résistantes de l'île, c'était une Griffin, mais les guérisseurs n'avaient rien pu faire pour la sauver malgré tout. Il avait tout perdu à ce moment-là. Sa famille avait volé en éclats, et son père était parti de l'île, ne pouvant supporter de rester là où ils avaient vécu.

Puis, il ressentit une forte pressions de magie, qui le fit tomber à la renverse sur le pont. Il hoqueta pour prendre une goulée d'air, et s'aperçut que c'était le commandant qui dégageait autant de magie. Il avait les yeux fermés et l'air concentré, et il ne put que deviner ce que le blond avait en tête, avant qu'il ne se sente comme emporté dans un tourbillon.

S'il survivait à ça, il se promettait d'attendre que le mourmier ressorte avant de parler *****.

* * *

Marco ressentit brutalement le lien avec Lilith se rouvrir, et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Il était en train de réfléchir à toutes les utilisations possibles d'un Transmitus bien effectué, s'imaginant pouvoir revenir vers son Oyaji instantanément après une mission, puis il s'était sentit emporté dans un tourbillon avec le navire, qui d'ailleurs venait de tomber dans la mer avec un gros ''SPLASCH !'', provoquant pas mal de remous. Il rattrapa par le col de son t-shirt Iqbal pour éviter qu'il n'aille plonger une tête involontaire dans la mer, et le navire finit par se stabiliser. Il releva la tête, et s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'il y avait juste à côté d'eux le Moby Dick.

\- MARCO ! JE _SAIS_ QUE C'EST TOI ET LE SALE GOSSE ! CETTE FOIS EST CELLE DE TROP, CREUSE TA TOMBE ! hurla une Bay excédé à l'autre bout du bâtiment.

Oh. Il avait peut-être bien fait une bêtise.

* * *

 ***attendre que le mourmier ressorte avant de parler : l'équivalent autremondien de notre tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler, vu que le mourmier, petit rappel, est un arbre fruitier qui s'enfonce dans le sol à toute approche avant de ressortir du sol quelques minutes plus tard...  
**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, et petite nouvelle potentiellement mauvaise, je me fais arracher mes deux dernières dents de sagesse mardi, et comme je risque d'être dans les choux le reste de la semaine, je ne peux pas garantir la parution d'un nouveau chapitre vendredi prochain. Je tente le coup, mais ne soyez pas surpris si je n'y arrive pas.**

 **Évidemment, quelques reviews pourraient me botter assez les fesses pour surpasser le brouillard et m'obliger à écrire...**

 **Allez, à plus !**


	36. Chapitre 34

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **PARDOOOOON POUR LE RETARD ! Je viens de terminer le chapitre, il n'est pas très long, j'ai honte un peu, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire poirauter encore une semaine, et il est déjà pas mal pour un chapitre de transition. J'ai eu quelques problèmes de temps (petit boulot) et de dentiste...**

 **Donc je vous laisse très rapidement après avoir déclaré que seuls mes OCs m'appartenaient, que je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris - c'est bien pour cela que je bosse d'ailleurs - et je vous laisse avec les RAR...**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Plop59 : Le grand retour X) ! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es à nouveau là, je commençais à m'inquiéter, je n'aime pas rester sans nouvelles de mes reviewers... Pour la relation entre Iqbal et Lilith, effectivement ça va être épique, et l'équipage va en voir de vertes et des pas mûres... Mais bon, ils ont l'habitude ! Pour la tête du gamin à propos de la relation Marco/Lilith, et la réac' des deux autremondiens, ce n'est pas encore tout de suite, mais ça va être drôle... Surtout que personne n'a l'air d'avoir relevé le SUUUPER indice à propos de la famille d'Iqbal !**

 **Pini : Oui, Iqbal est un ptit vicieux, il ne va pas se faire apprécier de tout le monde lui, au contraire de Lilith... Sois pas trop pressé du Marco jaloux, ça risque de faire mal, très mal... Et ça n'arrivera que dans quelques chapitres, quand il arrivera à saturation. Après, crise de jalousie contre Izou ou Stefan... J'hésite, j'hésite...**

 **NeferGwen : Merci ! Pour les anti-douleurs, ça va, j'ai vu pire avec les deux précédentes, là j'les ai pris pendant même pas deux jours... Vive ma résistance à la douleur X)**

 **Safira-chan : Merci, et ce n'est pas trop grave, tant que tu es revenue... Pour la chrono, on se situe huit ans avant la rentrée d'Ace dans l'équipage, dix ans avant Marineford. Pour qui finira avec Marco, je suppose que tu veux parler de relation amoureuse ? J'ai quelques idées, mais rien de définitif, cela dépendra des lecteurs...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **P.S :** _italique_ **:** conversation mentale entre Marco et Lilith **; § Gras § :** Lancovien

* * *

Marco décida d'éviter Bay en colère, et après avoir intimé à Iqbal de rester pour le moment sur le brise-glace, il transforma ses bras en ailes, prenant son envol. Il atterrit aux pieds de son Oyaji, et n'eut pas le temps de le saluer que déjà Lilith sortait de replis du manteau du Yonkou, descendait de ses genoux et se ruait vers lui.

Son Familier était rentré, et il ne semblait pas aller bien du tout, comme un reflet de ses propres appréhensions et inquiétudes. Sa chemise était froissée, et il avait une barbe de plusieurs jours qui lui mangeait le visage. Il s'agenouilla et lui ouvrit les bras, mais elle sentit qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le serre contre elle comme si c'était la dernière fois. Il l'entoura de ses bras et elle se sentit en sécurité, protégée. Alors elle se permit de pleurer, pour évacuer toutes ses peurs, parce que désormais son Familier était là, et qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber.

Marco, déboussolé, jeta un regard à son Oyaji, qui détourna les yeux, semblant gêné. Il sentait qu'il n'allait absolument pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre sur ce qui était arrivé à sa compagne d'âme pendant son absence, mais il espérait néanmoins que ce n'était pas pire que celui qui voulait sa mort. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

Il se mit à consoler l'enfant, la berçant dans ses bras, et dépassant les limites qu'ils avaient instaurées entre eux plongea dans la mémoire de l'enfant pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était déroulé pendant son absence. Au fur et à mesure de ses découvertes, il pâlissait de plus en plus, resserrant Lilith contre lui. Il commençait à sentir la machination derrière ces incidents... Une enfant Autremondienne ne devrait pas être possédée, et quand le démon avait failli ressurgir, elle avait été en danger de mort...

Et si on cherchait à la tuer justement pour réveiller ce démon ?

Il n'aimait vraiment pas le schéma que son cerveau commençait à entr'apercevoir, mais alors vraiment pas. Il devait rapidement extorquer des infos à Iqbal. Il allait faire en sorte de rapprocher Lilith et lui, parce qu'il aurait à son avis plus tendance à se confier à une Autremondienne d'à peu près son âge plutôt qu'à un adulte. De ce qu'il avait compris après tout, quatre ans pour un demi-elfe et pour un demi-vampyr, c'était très peu... Une goutte d'eau dans l'océan de leur vie.

Sa compagne d'âme finit par arrêter de pleurer, reniflant, et il essuya de sa manche les dernières traces de larme.

 _\- Ça va mieux ?_

 _\- Ne pars plus, s'il te plaît._

Elle leva de grands yeux suppliants vers lui, et il y lut une maturité qui ne devrait pas s'y trouver. Elle avait grandi trop vite, en comprenant qu'elle avait tué. Il y vit aussi la peur qu'il la rejette, qu'il s'éloigne d'elle, et il se promit de lui raconter son passé, pour qu'elle puisse se rendre compte qu'il était loin d'être un ange aussi, que rien ne l'empêcherait de l'aimer.

Un aboiement le fit baisser la tête, et il aperçut le chiot qui se trouvait dans les souvenirs de Lilith, qui d'ailleurs le présenta.

\- Marco, voici Stefan. Stefan, voici mon Familier et onii-san Marco, alors tu ne l'embête pas, d'accord ?

Le chien sembla acquiescer, avant de se mettre sur ses pattes arrières, prenant appui sur les jambes du blond, et tenta de le léchouiller, ce qui fit rire légèrement la demi-elfe, et rendit un peu son calme au phénix, qui néanmoins s'embrasa à nouveau quand le chiot absorba un peu d'énergie démoniaque de Lilith. Il se releva avec elle dans ses bras, les yeux légèrement remplis de fureur, pas envers sa famille ni le chiot non, mais s'il mettait la main sur celui qui voulait la mort de Lilith, il se promit de le torturer très lentement, parce qu'il menaçait sa petite sœur et l'avait obligé à tuer le père d'Iqbal d'une certaine façon, alors il lui ferait payer. Très cher. Il n'était pas un enfant de chœur quand on s'en prenait aux siens.

\- Bonjour Marco, comment s'est passé ta mission ? lui demanda Shirohige, sentant qu'il pouvait l'interrompre maintenant dans ses retrouvailles avec Lilith.

Il vit la fureur dans les yeux bleus de son fils s'exacerber, ce qu'il put traduire de lui-même : très mal.

\- Veux-tu qu'on en parle maintenant, ou plus tard pendant une réunion ?

\- De préférence pendant une réunion Oyaji, il faut d'abord que je me calme un peu yoi, puis j'aimerai passer un peu de temps avec Lilith. Puis... J'avoue que j'ai peut-être fait une petite bêtise et que Bay m'en veut beaucoup, j'apprécierai donc que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune capitaine justement, qui venait de finir d'amarrer son bateau au Moby Dick, lui sauta dessus, le regard brûlant de colère, faisant peur à Stefan qui retourna se mettre aux pieds de Shirohige.

\- Marco... Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit, par rapport à tes expériences avec ta magie sur mon navire ?

\- De ne plus en faire yoi ? tenta le blond alors que Lilith le fixait avec suspicion.

 _\- Nii-san ? Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?_

 _\- Je te raconterai les détails plus tard, mais disons que lors de la mission j'ai rencontré un ado qui m'a un peu aidé... Et disons que quand je m'entraînais, parfois, ça ne se passait pas très bien..._

Elle eut un petit sourire, anticipant d'avance avec impatience ce qu'il allait lui raconter. Puis elle trouvait ça drôle que son Familier, celui qui ne faisait quasi-jamais d'erreurs, l'homme parfait, allait se faire engueuler comme un gosse pour quelque chose que tous les débutants avaient du mal à contrôler.

\- ALORS EXPLIQUE-MOI BORDEL COMMENT ON A PU PASSER DES EAUX AUX ALENTOURS D'EDRAKA POUR ATTERRIR ICI, HEIN ?

\- Je te jure que c'était pas voulu Bay yoi ! s'excusa Marco. Je suis vraiment désolé !

\- Bon, je dois avouer que ça nous a fait gagné du temps, se calma la bleue alors que la plupart de leurs frères et sœurs se marraient sous cape, mais quand même... évite, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque, et je ne dois pas être la seule. J'suis même sûre qu't'as foutu la trouille au gamin ! Déjà qu'il ne se laisse approcher que par toi...

\- De qui parle-t-elle Marco ? demanda Lilith étonnée, curieuse, et un tout petit peu jalouse.

Un tout petit peu. Mais l'enfant avait réussi à avoir l'attention de son Familier, et elle ne l'aimait pas d'avance pour ça. Leur Oyaji était aussi intrigué, en général si pendant une mission particulière, Marco se retrouvait avec des enfants orphelins sur les bras, il leur trouvait un orphelinat sur une des îles sous leur protection. Donc soit il n'en avait pas eu le temps, soit il avait considéré le gamin comme important...

\- Un gosse sortcelier qu'on a récupéré sur Oiboros yoi, on ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul là-bas, répondit le premier commandant autant à sa compagne d'âme qu'à Shirohige.

\- Il est orphelin ? l'interrogea la petite fille.

Elle se rendit compte qu'une ombre voilà à ces mots le regard bleu de son frère, et elle eut un mauvais pressentiment, comme si elle n'aurait pas dû poser la question.

\- Il l'est devenu yoi. T'sil doré.

Elle se figea, tétanisée. C'était une blague de mauvais goût, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, pas ici ! Son souffle s'accéléra, et elle commença à faire une crise de panique sans s'en rendre compte, et Marco s'évertua à la calmer, ce qu'il réussit quand il arriva à la convaincre que ces saletés ne s'étaient pas incubées ou reproduites.

 _\- Les T'sils n'ont pas eu le temps de sortir, tu ne risques rien._

 _\- Pas eu le temps ? Alors tu..._ comprit l'enfant, avant de se serrer contre lui. _Tu as pris la meilleure décision, même si cela a dû être difficile. Je suis désolée que tu ais du sang sur les mains._

Étonnamment, alors que rien de ce qu'avait pu dire Iqbal n'arrivait à le faire se sentir moins coupable, il était soulagé que Lilith accepte ce fait aussi simplement et essaye de le consoler avec un câlin.

\- Fils, j'aimerai que tu nous présente cet enfant dont tu parles, les interrompit Oyaji, bien que comprenant ce que son fils avait traversé.

Il lui parlerait seul à seul, mais plus tard, ce n'était pas le moment. Entre Lilith qui ne le lâcherait pas et le gamin qui risquait de se retrouver paumé tout seul, Marco n'allait pas avoir une minute à lui. Enfin, peut-être que si, puisque Izou vint prendre la demi-elfe dans ses bras pour que le premier de ses fils aille chercher le gosse. Il avait remarqué qu'en l'absence du blond, sa benjamine s'était grandement rapprochée du travesti, et avec un peu de chances celui-ci pourrait la distraire pour qu'elle laisse respirer son Familier. Mais il devrait vraiment parler seul à seul avec son premier fils.

Ce dernier revient avec un gamin qui semblait physiquement avoir une dizaine d'années, mais il le ressentait plus âgé, plus mature que ce que son petit corps voulait bien faire croire. Ses cheveux blonds presque blanc étaient attachés en catogan par un lien de cuir, et il le fixait de ses yeux roses sans montrer la moindre peur ou étonnement, même si le Yonkou soupçonnait les jambes de l'enfant de trembler légèrement.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu petit ?

\- Evissow... Evissow Iqbal monsieur, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Épargne-moi ton ''Monsieur'' et autres salamecs petit, appelle-moi Shirohige comme tout le monde. As-tu encore de la famille qui pourrait t'accueillir ? Bien que tu sois un sortcelier, tu ne remplis pas les conditions qui font que Lilith reste sur le navire, et je ne veux pas te mettre en danger de mort.

Le Yonkou était plus que sérieux en disant ces mots. Il avait conscience que Lilith était autant en danger à l'extérieur de son navire que dessus, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour ne pas pouvoir mieux la protéger, pour ne pas pouvoir l'empêcher de se blesser ou de se faire blesser. Alors il ne laisserait pas le choix au jeune garçon : s'il lui restait de la famille, il ferait en sorte de l'y déposer. S'il était seul au monde, et bien il le confierait à une famille sur une île sous sa protection. Mais il ne resterait pas. L'enfant se mit à fixer ses chaussures, et Marco dut l'obliger à répéter pour que le géant entende sa réponse.

\- Il me reste un oncle mon... Shirohige-san.

Ah, le gamin tenait vraiment à la politesse, il lui semblait même un petit peu trop rigide. Il prit une gorgée de saké, avant de continuer son interrogatoire.

\- Sur quelle île est-t-il ?

Iqbal tressaillit légèrement. S'il répondait à cette question, il violerait la première loi de Castarmir, et il ne tenait vraiment pas à l'enfreindre. On racontait que Silmarien était des plus intraitables avec ceux qui révélaient les secrets de l'île, et elle ne serait sans doute pas plus clémente parce qu'il était un enfant, ni parce qu'il était le fils d'une de ses amies chères. Oh non, elle le jugerait comme n'importe qui. Alors que devait-il répondre ?

Son hésitation passa inaperçue pour personne, et même Lilith qu'Izou avait éloigné sentait que le gosse cachait quelque chose.

 _\- Marco, tu sais ce qu'il cache ?_

 _\- Pas maintenant Lilith_ , répondit-il durement.

Puis, se rendant compte qu'il était un peu trop sec, il rajouta plus doucement :

 _\- Je te le dirai plus tard, promis._

La demi-elfe fit la moue alors qu'elle était assise à côté du seizième commandant, qui le remarqua.

\- Un problème, mi afara ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son Familier qui observait fixement le jeune demi-vampyr, et répondit qu'il n'y avait rien, même si Izou ne fut pas dupe. Il sentait que Lilith aurait voulu avoir pour elle toute seule Marco alors qu'il venait de revenir, et qu'elle jalousait donc le garçon accroché à ses basques. Elle devait même espérer qu'il reste le moins longtemps possible sur le Moby Dick.

\- Je l'ignore, Shirohige-san, je sais juste que son île est sous la protection du Yonkou Akagami no Shanks, finit par répondre le blond aux yeux roses, dissimulant à demi la vérité.

La demi-elfe renifla. Bakagami, hein ? Elle aimait de moins en moins le demi-vampyr. Qui serait assez idiot pour se mettre sous la protection de cet imbécile ? Oyaji était bien mieux !

 _\- Mieux vaut Bakagami, comme tu l'appelles, que Big Mom ou Kaido... Ne juge pas trop vite, même si tu n'aimes pas Shanks_ , soupira Marco en se retournant vers elle, le regard sévère.

 _\- Tu ne l'aimes pas non plus_ , répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras devant elle, ce qui le fit sourire avant qu'il ne retourne son attention vers Shirohige.

Le Yonkou était en train de réfléchir. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se diriger vers les territoires d'Akagami, non seulement cela mettrait la puce à l'oreille de la Marine, mais cela risquait d'être pris comme une déclaration de guerre par l'homme aux cheveux rouges... Seulement, il ne garderait pas l'enfant sur son navire. Après, il y avait bien son allié Squardo qui était proche de ces territoires aux dernières nouvelles, et il serait perçu comme moins menaçant que lui...

\- Atmos ? appella-t-il.

Le commandant de la quinzième division s'avança.

\- Oui Oyaji ?

\- Joint par denden Squardo pour moi, demande-lui d'envoyer un émissaire à Akagami pour le prévenir qu'on a un enfant à mettre sous sa protection, Evissow Iqbal, neveu de... Comment se nomme ton oncle gamin ?

\- Griffin Akantha, Shirohige-san, répondit-il.

Lilith fronça les sourcils. Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le replacer... Bah, ça ne devait pas être important si elle ne le retrouvait pas.

\- Donc, neveu de Griffin Akantha, compléta le géant, si cela lui dit quelque chose.

\- Bien Oyaji, je vais m'en occuper immédiatement.

Le commandant s'éclipsa, et l'attention d'Edaward Newgate retourna au jeune garçon. Sous la protection de quel commandant allait-il le mettre ? Marco s'occupait déjà de Lilith – et il ne tenait pas à mettre quelqu'un entre ces deux-là pour la survie du navire –, Izou était aussi important pour la demie-elfe, Namur ne serait pas à l'aise avec l'enfant, bien qu'il soit un sang-mêlé, Haruta et Thatch le traumatiseraient – ou en feraient un compagnon de blagues, Lilith suffisait déjà – Frédérick n'était pas vraiment pour l'accueil d'un enfant sur le bateau... Joz peut-être ? Ou Blenheim... oui, ce dernier était d'assez bonne compagnie pour que le marmot ne panique pas trop, et n'était pas du genre envahissant. Sauf que ce dernier n'était pas sur le pont.

\- Marco, va chercher Blenheim, il s'occupera d'Iqbal le temps qu'Akagami le récupère. Il doit être dans sa cabine, ou en train de travailler quelque part dans les cales...

Le premier commandant acquiesça, sauf que le garçon toussota pour attirer l'attention du géant, et demanda d'une toute petite voix mal-assurée :

\- Ne pourrais-je pas rester avec Marco-san, Shirohige-san ? Il est le seul adulte que je connais de votre équipage et à qui je fais confiance...

\- Il s'occupe déjà de Lilith gamin, un enfant à charge est déjà assez compliqué à gérer pour un commandant. Tu seras avec Blenheim, et c'est non-négociable, fit d'une voix sévère le Yonkou, plissant les yeux.

\- **§ Tch, saleté d'elfe §** , grommela l'enfant en lancovien, jetant un regard en coin à la petite fille.

Ce qui lui valut de la part de Marco une tape derrière la tête, ayant parfaitement compris ce que venait de dire Iqbal. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, et le commandant lui répliqua dans la même langue :

\- **§ Surveille tes mots quand tu parles de Lilith, je n'accepterai pas que tu lui manques de respect ou que tu ne la blesses, me suis-je bien fait comprendre yoi ? §**

 **\- § Vous... Vous parlez le lancovien ? §**

 **\- § Nooon, il est en train de parler en elfique... Mais bien sûr que c'est du lancovien, idiot ! §** Lilith répondit, s'incrustant dans la conversation en venant serrer Marco dans ses petits bras, atteignant à peine ses hanches, mais le message était clair : C'est mon mien !

Néanmoins son langage lui valut à elle aussi une tape de son Familier, elle n'avait pas à insulter le garçon.

 _\- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé !_ se plaignit-elle avec de fausses larmes dans ses yeux cristallins.

 _\- C'est pas une raison..._ soupira l'adulte. _Je vais chercher Blenheim, essaye de faire connaissance avec lui sans l'insulter, d'accord ?_ _Surtout tu restes polie_ , ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ne réponde.

Elle fit la moue avant de croiser les bras, et de lâcher une vague ''Okay'' qui rassura à peine le commandant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son phénix lui disait clairement que c'était une erreur de laisser les deux enfants ensembles... Cependant, ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour se faire du mal, non ?

Il s'éclipsa retrouver Blenheim, les deux enfants se dévisageant du regard, et ce qu'ils voyaient ne semblaient respectueusement ne pas leur plaire. En fait, ils étaient mutuellement jaloux l'un de l'autre. Lilith parce que le demi-vampyr avait l'attention de Marco, et Iqbal parce que la demi-elfe pouvait rester avec le blond et pas lui, elle pouvait rester sur le Moby Dick... Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de plus que lui ?

\- **§ Alors comme ça tu es la Lilith dont Marco-san n'arrêtait pas de me parler ? Même pas capable de rester un mois sans le voir et pleurnicher à son retour... §** ricana-t-il. **§ Elle est belle, la descendante de guerriers dangereux ! §**

La remarque blessa la petite Newgate plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Avant d'arriver sur le Moby Dick, elle n'aimait pas se battre, et même si cela n'avait pas vraiment changé, elle faisait des efforts pour être capable de se défendre et de défendre les siens, alors lui signifier qu'elle n'avait rien d'une guerrière lui faisait mal. Très mal. Et forcément, vivre avec des pirates n'avait dans ce cas-là pas que des bons côtés, puisqu'elle s'empressa de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

 **\- § Oh, peut-être que la sangsue est mieux à ce niveau ? Pardon, demi-sangsue** , ajouta-t-elle avec un faux air pincé. **Pas trop triste d'être juste un boulet qu'on trimballe et dont personne ne veut ? §**

Iqbal blêmit, et allait répliquer quelque chose quand Izou s'interposa. Même s'il ne connaissait pas un mot de la langue utilisée par les enfants, il savait reconnaître une discussion qui s'envenimait.

\- Suffit vous deux, calmez-vous. Lilith, je te pensais moins susceptible que cela, la gronda-t-il gentiment. Quant à toi... il se tourna vers le petit blond. Iqbal, c'est ça ? Je ne sais pas ce que notre poussin t'a fait pour que tu lui parles sur ce ton, mais excuse-toi. Immédiatement. Ce n'est pas elle qui a commencé, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Dampyr baissa la tête vers le sol, honteux. L'homme avait entièrement raison, il avait cherché Lilith juste parce qu'il lui en voulait, ce qui était complètement idiot, elle n'avait rien à voir avec les décisions prises pour lui, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il lui présenta ses excuses, et après un regard menaçant du travesti elle en fit de même, avant de lui serrer la main. Mais leur inimitié n'allait pas prendre fin aussi facilement, il le savait, et la lueur menaçante dans les yeux de chat de son vis-à-vis le conforta dans cette idée. Elle était tout aussi en tort que lui.

Marco remonta alors sur le pont suivi d'un grand homme à la forte carrure, et aux cheveux noirs attachés en une natte, et les deux sentir aussitôt la tension entre les deux enfants. Le premier commandant soupira, il n'ignorait pourtant pas que son Zoan avait un excellent instinct, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas séparé les deux gosses... Vu qu'ils avaient dû s'envoyer mutuellement des mots blessants, vu l'atmosphère pesante entre eux. Blenheim eut la bonne idée de vouloir faire visiter le bateau au petit nouveau, et les activités reprirent petit à petit sur le Moby Dick, surtout quand le capitaine déclara qu'ils fêteraient le retour de Marco et l'anniversaire de la petite le soir même. Tout le monde commença les préparatifs, qui étaient entamés depuis le début de la journée mais qu'il fallait augmenter en conséquence, vu que Bay restait, après en avoir demandé la permission à leur Oyaji, qui n'avait pas rechigné. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit...

Le premier commandant avait donc récupéré Lilith, qu'il plaça sur ses épaules, et Stefan les suivit alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cabine du blond.

Une discussion allait être nécessaire.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, prochain chapitre vendredi 4 août ! Puis bonne nuit hein, parce que là moi je vais me coucher :)**


	37. Chapitre 35

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Vos vacances se passent bien ? En tout cas je l'espère ! Pour me faire pardonner du tout petit chapitre de vendredi dernier sorti à une heure pas possible (Conscience : Et il était bien vendredi ! Aurore l'a peut-être sortit à 23h50, mais on était toujours vendredi !), je vous offre le plus long chapitre de cette fic pour le moment, mais va pas falloir vous habituer à 5900 mots à chaque fois, je risque d'y passer sinon X) En fait, il est aussi long parce que je voulais absolument placer l'anniversaire de Lilith dans ce chapitre, mais que j'ai finis par rajouter des trucs qui au départ ne devaient s'y trouver, comme le passage sur Iqbal.**

 **Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, à part les OCs qui traînent.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Plop59 : Ils vont plutôt essayer de se supporter avant de s'entendre, notre petite Lilith ne peut pas être aimée de tout le monde dès le premier regard :) Et tant qu'elle ne déclenche pas la dispute en premier, peu de chances qu'on la prive de cookies, sinon cela va être le drame effectivement. Par contre, je vois mal Iqbal participer aux crasses de Lilith, désolée de te décevoir... Je le vois plutôt comme celui qui couvrirait ses arrières. Enfin, ça ne l'empêchera sans doute pas de participer, mes personnages ont tendances à n'en faire qu'à leur tête.**

 **Else1991 : Hey, pas besoin de faire une nuit blanche pour lire, tu l'aurais retrouvé le lendemain, mais ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu l'aimes autant. L'idée de génie, en fait, c'est juste parce que je voulais un personnage un peu plus torturé qu'à mon habitude, donc une demi-elfe m'avait paru une bonne idée, mais j'ai fini par développer tout un scénario autour de ça, donc bon, va savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ma petite tête x) Pour Teach, il est évoqué dans le chapitre, mais il est déjà présent, c'est juste que Lilith ne le côtoie pas beaucoup. Pour Ace, nous sommes pour l'instant sept-huit ans avant sa rentrée dans l'équipage, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura une éclipse de plusieurs années, sinon on n'y est pas encore. Et oui, sûrement que le vol du fruit de Thatch et Marineford se feront différemment, mais tu te doutes bien que je ne vais rien spoiler :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **P.S :** _Italique : conversation mentale entre Lilith et Marco_

* * *

Marco rentra dans sa cabine, Lilith toujours sur ses épaules, et leva un sourcil étonné en la voyant en ordre, le lit fait, ce que sa jeune compagne d'âme ne faisait jamais en temps normal. Stefan jappa joyeusement, avant de tenter de monter sur le matelas malgré sa petite taille. Le commandant déposa la petite fille sur le lit, avant de donner une légère tape sur le nez du chiot.

\- Non, tu ne montes pas sur le lit alors que tes petites pattes ont traîné seul Davy Jones sait où yoi.

Stefan fit alors de grands yeux tristes, ce qui fit doucement sourire les deux phénix. Il était tellement attendrissant comme cela ! Dommage pour lui, Marco avait une certaine résistance à force de côtoyer Lilith.

\- J'ai dis non yoi. Va falloir t'en contenter.

Le chiot s'installa alors en boule au pied du lit, semblant presque bouder. Le commandant eut un léger rire et le caressa un peu, avant de s'asseoir à côté de sa compagne d'âme qui aussitôt vint se réfugier dans ses bras, s'installant sans hésiter sur ses genoux. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras, et posa une main sur ses cheveux noirs. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient secs et cassant, les embruns marins avaient finalement fini par agir. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, profitant simplement du calme et de la présence de l'autre. Puis le blond étouffa un bâillement, ce que remarqua la demi-elfe.

 _\- Tu devrais dormir un peu._

 _\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai besoin d'avoir une discussion avec toi, puis il faut que je passe voir Oyaji puis Iqbal après..._

 _\- Blenheim ne va pas le manger_ , fit-elle sèchement, un peu jalouse. _Puis Oyaji n'aime pas quand tu te surmènes_ , ajouta-t-elle plus doucement. _Et moi non plus._

L'adulte soupira, bien qu'il appréciait que sa compagne d'âme se souciât de lui. En général, ses frères avaient un peu tendance à s'apercevoir qu'il n'allait pas bien que lorsqu'il était trop tard, comme il était difficilement lisible. Mais il était vrai qu'il tirait un peu trop sur la corde même quand il était fatigué, et qu'il devrait sans doute se reposer. Sauf qu'il avait des responsabilités...

 _\- Tu penses vraiment être efficace si tu finis par t'évanouir de fatigue ? S'il te plaît... Si tu ne te reposes pas pour toi, fais-le pour que je m'inquiète moins._

Ouch, ça c'était particulièrement petit et bien visé. Il abandonna, la demi-elfe était têtue, il n'arriverait pas à la faire changer d'avis, et elle était capable de le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il se repose.

 _\- Non... J'aurais simplement utilisé un sort de sommeil, c'est plus rapide_ , sourit-elle en entendant sa réflexion.

Il lui donna une légère tape sur l'arrière de la tête, mi-amusé mi-réprobateur, puis soupira à nouveau, avant de prendre Lilith sous les bras et de la décaler juste à côté de lui.

 _\- Tu dors avec moi ?_ lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il se déchaussait.

 _\- Je peux ?_

Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux en disant cela, ce qui lui tira un sourire. Il acquiesça, et elle se déchaussa à son tour, avant de s'étaler sur le ventre sur le lit, froissant les draps. Il la chatouilla pour qu'elle se décale, vu qu'elle prenait toute la place, et elle lui tira la langue avant de se déplacer, les cheveux en bataille. Il s'allongea, et elle vint se lover contre son torse avant de fermer les yeux. Ça lui avait manqué, de dormir avec Marco. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres alors que le blond passait un bras autour d'elle et nichait sa tête dans ses cheveux. Elle se sentait en sécurité, aimée, protégée, et l'étreinte de son Familier éloignerait pour quelques heures ses angoisses et ses cauchemars. Elle sombra alors très vite dans un profond sommeil, suivit de près par le commandant.

Et à par ça, il n'était _absolument_ pas épuisé...

* * *

Blenheim poussa la porte de sa cabine et invita l'enfant qui le suivait à entrer. Iqbal s'exécuta, mal à l'aise par rapport à la taille de l'homme, il lui arrivait à peine aux genoux après tout, et le commandant referma la porte derrière eux. Le Dampyr retint un sifflement en voyant la hauteur de la pièce. C'était aussi grand que les couloirs, déjà très haut pour permettre le passage des forces de la nature comme le capitaine ou l'homme à qui on l'avait confié. Ce souvenir lui laissa un goût amère dans la bouche, il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas sous la surveillance de la seule personne qu'il connaissait. Puis Marco avait eu l'air tellement heureux de revoir la sale elfe qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de le défendre. Oui, il était jaloux et l'assumait totalement. Elle avait l'air de faire partie de l'équipage, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas aller avec un autre commandant, ou même un simple sous-fifre ! Il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Il avait établi une relation de confiance avec le blond, s'amusant beaucoup de ses écarts de magie souvent assez drôles... Et se sentait un peu trahi. Cependant il n'affichait pas son ressenti, n'ayant pas envie d'être considéré comme un ennemi sur le bateau d'une personne vue comme une des plus fortes au monde, que même le Yonkou Shanks craignait tout autant qu'il respectait.

\- Tu dormiras dans ma cabine l'temps qu't'resteras sur le Moby Dick, annonça le commandant d'un ton bourru. J'vais t'chercher un hamac, des draps et un oreiller, fais comme chez toi en attendant, mais n'casse rien.

Il repartit, laissant le gamin les bras ballants au milieu de la pièce. Iqbal finit par tourner sur lui-même, observant l'endroit où il dormirait, qui était uniquement éclairée par la lumière qui filtrait d'un hublot. Il y avait un grand lit, une armoire, un grand bureau sur lequel se trouvaient quelques feuilles éparses et d'autres réunies en tas épais dans des chemises cartonnées et une chaise dont sa tête n'atteignait pas l'assise. Mais surtout, un mur était couvert d'étagères remplies d'objets et de statuettes en bois. Il s'en approcha, curieux, et prit l'une d'entre elle au hasard pour l'examiner. C'était un vrai travail d'orfèvre, minutieux et très détaillé, pensa-t-il en s'apercevant qu'il tenait entre ses mains un loup, dont le pelage travaillé donnait l'impression qu'un léger souffle de vent l'ébouriffait.

\- Tu d'vrais r'poser ça, p'tit.

Iqbal sursauta violemment, lâchant la statuette qui allait rencontrer brutalement le sol s'il n'avait pas immédiatement murmuré un Levitus, l'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du parquet. Il la récupéra, son cœur battant à tout rompre, et la reposa avant de se retourner vers le pirate qu'il n'avait pas entendu revenir, et c'était inquiétant.

Cela voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient très bien le tuer avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

\- C'est vous qui avez sculpté tout ça ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'étagère, cherchant à éloigner ses pensées morbides.

\- Yep, quoi que c'taines sont celles de charpentiers sous mes ordres. J'suis l'charpentier en chef d'ce navire en même temps que le commandant de la neuvième division, c'pourquoi je ne pourrais pas toujours jouer la nourrice pour toi, l'gosse. Mais t'es néanmoins sous ma responsabilité et par extension sous celle de ma division, j'te les présenterai plus tard, qu'tu saches à qui t'adresser en cas d'problème. Quoique ça ne dérangerait pas le reste de nos frères... expliqua l'homme en installant le hamac, l'accrochant au plafond.

Il y déposa le drap, la couverture et le coussin qu'il était allé chercher, avant de demander au jeune Dampyr de vérifier que c'était à sa hauteur. L'enfant s'approcha, et fut rassuré de voir qu'il y montait sans peine. Il remercia l'homme, qui fit un geste de la main pour signifier que ce n'était rien.

\- T'as des affaires à toi ? l'interrogea-t-il ensuite.

\- Pas vraiment...

Chez lui, la jeune capitaine aux cheveux bleus l'avait fait partir très rapidement de sa chambre, lui ordonnant d'emmener que le strict nécessaire et de faire vite. Alors il n'avait emmené que ce qui avait une valeur sentimentale, mais aucun vêtement, et il empruntait depuis Oiboros ceux des plus petits membres de l'équipage de la pirate.

\- J'd'manderai à Bay de ram'ner ce qui t'appartient, pour le reste, on va voir Izou, décida le commandant. Surtout t'restes derrière moi, on a vite fait de se perdre les pr'miers jours.

Le garçon acquiesça, et trottina derrière le pirate alors qu'ils remontaient le couloir. L'adulte lui expliqua que cette coursive rassemblait toutes les chambres des seize commandants, dont le nom et le numéro de la division était inscrit dessus.

\- Si t'as b'soin d'voir l'un d'eux, y'a d'grandes chances que tu les trouves ici, surtout tôt le matin et l'soir, s'ils sont pas d'garde.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte sur laquelle était inscrit '' Seizième division, Izou '', et le pirate toqua avant de pousser nonchalamment la porte, esquivant habilement un coussin qui vola à travers l'encadrement, étonnant Iqbal.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? BLENHEIM SORS D'ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !

Le pirate referma la porte en riant légèrement, sans que le Dampyr ait pu voir à l'intérieur.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Blenheim-san ? s'enquit-il avec hésitation.

\- Disons que j'avais oublié qu'vec Izou, fallait attendre qu'il nous dise d'entrer... ricana le charpentier. Et qu'il était visiblement en train d'se changer...

\- JE SAIS QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE TE MARRER BLENHEIM ! cria le seizième commandant à travers la porte. JE DEMANDERAI A LILITH DE ME VENGER !

Le commandant s'arrêta soudain de rire, grommelant ce qu'il sembla être un ''Il n'oserait quand même pas, hein ?'', avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Izou, qui fusilla son frère du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? cracha-t-il, visiblement toujours énervé.

Iqbal examina avec un œil curieux l'homme qu'il avait repéré proche de la demi-elfe tout à l'heure sur le pont. De loin, il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, mais il était clair qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un homme travesti. Cela le mit mal à l'aise, même s'il savait qu'on pouvait prendre n'importe quelle apparence avec la magie, et que certain(e)s ne se gênaient pas pour changer ainsi de sexe sur Autremonde dixit son oncle, lui étant né à Castarmir, ce n'était pas tellement courant.

\- Le p'tiot aurait b'soin de vêtements, si t'as toujours ceux que t'avais retouché...

\- Je dois les avoir rangé quelque part, attends deux minutes, soupira son frère.

Il revint peu de temps après avec un carton, qu'il mit dans les mains de son collègue.

\- Il doit avoir assez pour quelques jours, si besoin Lilith pourra lui en prêter quelques-uns, on devra attendre la prochaine île pour en acheter d'autres. Je peux toujours essayer de faire d'autres retouches si c'est encore trop grand petit, viens me voir dans ce cas, rajouta-t-il à l'intention du garçon en souriant légèrement.

Iqbal acquiesça doucement alors que le travesti refermait la porte. Blenheim le ramena à leur cabine, et posa le carton dans un coin de son armoire.

\- T'peux prendre une douche si tu veux gamin, fit-il en désignant une porte que l'enfant n'avait pas vu au départ, trop absorbé par les étagères de sculptures, mais n'reste pas trop longtemps pour n'pas ponctionner toute l'eau. J'te ferais la visite du navire ensuite s'tu veux, même si avec la fête qui s'prépare pour c'soir, ça va être un joyeux bordel.

\- Vous fêtez quoi ? l'interrogea-t-il curieux, tout en prenant des habits propres.

\- L'retour de Marco et d'Bay, en plus de l'anniv' de not' p'tite sœur initialement prévu.

\- Oh. Je suppose que je dérange alors... fit-il sans émotion, en haussant les épaules.

\- R'contes pas de connerie sale gosse, tu viens si tu veux, ou t'peux rester ici si tu veux être au calme. D'toute façon, à partir de vingt-et-une heures, les enfants vont s'coucher.

\- Si tôt ? J'ai quatorze ans, pas dix, râla-t-il.

\- T'préfèrerais pas rester sur l'pont après c't'heure là, gamin, sourit le charpentier. Mais tu peux rester plus longtemps éveillé dans l'cabine, tant qu't'uses pas toute l'huile de l'lampe. J'vais récupérer tes affaires 'près d'Bay, n'bouge pas d'là, tu veux ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse du Dampyr pour s'éclipser, le laissant seul. L'enfant ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, mais grimaça en voyant que la douche était bien trop grande pour lui. Peut-être pourrait-il demander au seizième commandant, même s'il ne le mettait pas à l'aise... Cependant Blenheim-san lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger de la cabine. Oui, mais s'il bougeait de la cabine pour aller voir un autre commandant, cela ne posait pas de problème, non ?

Argh, quel dilemme...

Il fut momentanément coupé dans sa réflexion quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand, claquant contre le mur, et qu'une petite femme aux courts cheveux bruns entra en sautillant.

\- Blenheim, j'aurais besoin de... commença-t-elle avant de l'apercevoir. Oh, bonjour, tu dois être Iqbal ?

Il hocha la tête, et elle se présenta en lui tendant la main.

\- Moi c'est Haruta, commandante de la quatrième division, enchantée ! Tu sais où je peux trouver Blenheim ?

\- Il devait voir Whitney-san pour moi...

\- Oh, laisse tomber la politesse gamin, décoince-toi ! En tout cas merci, j'y vais ! fit-elle joyeusement en commençant à faire demi-tour.

\- Attendez ! la retint-il.

Elle se stoppa, et lui jeta un regard intrigué. Que lui voulait-il ?

\- Hé bien, euh... fit-il un peu gêné de demander ça à une femme, la douche de Blenhein-san est impraticable pour moi, mais il m'a ordonné de rester ici, alors...

Le garçon était encore pire que Lilith, jugea la petite commandante, elle au moins était beaucoup moins carrée au niveau politesse ! Elle lui sourit néanmoins, comprenant ce qu'il voulait.

\- Allez viens, l'un des autres commandants doit pouvoir te dépanner, je préviendrai Blenheim.

Il la suivit dans le couloir, alors qu'elle allait frapper à la porte de la cabine juste à côté, celle du septième commandant. Elle se décala de l'entrée, conseillant à l'enfant d'en faire de même, avant d'ouvrir la porte. Un boulet en surgit brutalement, heureusement qu'Iqbal avait appliqué le conseil de la brune... Il porta la main à sa poitrine pour tenter de calmer son pauvre cœur surpris, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'une... masse d'arme. Vivante. Qui commençait à leur cracher dessus à la façon d'un chat. Il se mit derrière la petite commandante, qui le regarda faire avec étonnement avant d'éclater de rire, jusqu'à se rouler sur le sol.

\- Par Davy Jones, il a peur de Himeko ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. C'est la meilleure celle-là, venant d'un sortcelier !

\- Bon sang Haruta, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore, râla un homme brun aux longs dreadlocks avant de voir l'enfant aux cheveux blonds qui gardait un œil sur sa masse d'arme et Haruta pliée de rire sur le sol juste devant lui.

Il ne chercha même pas à savoir, et rappela sa masse d'arme avant de donner un coup de poing renforcé au Haki pour calmer la brunette.

\- Aïe, ça fait mal, se plaignit-elle en se relevant, une main massant l'endroit de l'impact. T'étais obligé ?

\- Non, mais vu qu'il s'agissait de toi je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Elle fit la moue tout en le foudroyant du regard, puis le présenta à Iqbal.

\- Iqbal, voici le commandant de la septième division, Rakuyou, et la masse d'arme qui a mangé un Akuma no Mi, c'est Himeko, méfie-toi de cette petite saloperie, elle mord – Aïe ! – T'étais pas obligé de me frapper à nouveau ! fit-elle outrée à son frère dont la main redescendait vers sa hanche.

Elle eut pour toute réponse un regard froid, et en grommelant exposa le pourquoi de sa venue. Le commandant soupira, avant de prendre par le col le gosse.

\- C'est bon, je m'en occupe, va prévenir Blenheim. Himeko, rentre.

La masse d'arme vivante ne se fit pas prier et obéit, sous les yeux grands écarquillés du garçon. Haruta les salua avant de s'en aller, alors que Rakuyou refermait la porte de sa cabine. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, toujours en tenant le garçon à bout de bras, et le laissa à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte, même si une dernière phrase passa le panneau de bois.

\- Dis-moi quand tu auras terminé gamin, j'ai à te parler.

* * *

Les vêtements qu'avaient retravaillés Izou allaient mieux au garçon qu'à Lilith, il était en même temps un peu plus grand et épais, songea le septième commandant alors que le Dampyr sortait de la douche. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit malgré les draps défaits, et il l'observa avec un léger amusement se mettre le plus loin possible d'Himeko. Il se fit néanmoins plus sérieux alors qu'il prenait la chaise de son bureau pour s'installer face au blond, qui dardait des yeux inquiets sur lui.

\- Quel est le problème avec Lilith exactement, pour que tu en sois jaloux ?

Oh, ç'avait été à ce point visible ? Iqbal ne s'en cachait pas vraiment, mais l'idée qu'un des commandants le prenne entre quatre yeux pour en parler le rendait un poil nerveux. Il se résigna à dire la vérité, de peur qu'un mensonge ne lui coûte cher.

\- Elle a le droit de rester avec Marco et pas moi. C'est le seul adulte que je connaisse !

\- Alors fais un effort pour apprendre à connaître les autres, comme elle l'a fait. Et elle a besoin de Marco comme lui a besoin d'elle, ces deux-là se réconfortent mutuellement.

La Dampyr plissa les yeux, suspicieux. Ce que lui décrivait là le commandant, cela ressemblait fortement à une relation des compagnons d'âme... Mais ça n'existait pas entre deux êtres humains. Enfin, presque pas, mais le cas des Liés démoniaques étaient rares, puis il doutait qu'une gosse aussi jeune que Lilith ait touché à la magie démoniaque, Sensei avait bien appuyé sur cette particularité quand il avait parlé des Familiers et liens d'âme.

\- Puis, si tu demandes gentiment à notre petite sœur, je suis sûr que cela ne la dérangera pas que tu passes du temps avec le premier commandant et elle, sauf si tu la fais chier, évidemment, ajouta Rakuyou en s'étirant. Bien, maintenant que c'est mis au clair, je vais demander à quelqu'un de te faire visiter le navire et de te donner quelques règles à suivre, j'ai encore de la paperasse à terminer, et je ne serai sans doute pas en état demain.

Il se releva, de même que le jeune garçon, et parcourut les coursives à la recherche d'un de ses hommes, quand il tomba sur Blenheim.

\- Bon, bah je te laisse le gosse, j'vais terminer mes comptes, soupira le septième commandant. Ah, et un avertissement, ajouta-t-il alors qu'Iqbal était récupéré par le charpentier. Ne blesse pas Lilith si tu ne veux pas devenir indésirable. Mais ça, tu t'en rendras assez vite compte.

Il repartit sur cette menace, et le Dampyr releva la tête vers le commandant qui avait sa responsabilité.

\- Il plaisantait, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non gamin. N'pense j'mais qu'on plaisante quand il s'git d'Lilith pour t'survie.

* * *

Un ''BOUM'' retentissant réveilla Marco, et en sentant l'espace vide à côté de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir comment Lilith faisait pour tomber du lit en dormant. Un léger ronflement s'éleva dans la pièce, et il éclata de rire. Elle ne s'était même pas réveillée ! Il se leva lentement, avant de faire le tour du lit, et d'observer la petite fille faire l'étoile de mer, étalée contre le parquet. Il réprima un sourire, et alla chercher l'appareil photo qu'il gardait désormais dans son placard, hors de vue et d'atteinte de sa petite sœur, puis prit une photo. Elle allait lui en vouloir, mais il fallait avouer que sa position était assez drôle. Il rangea l'appareil, puis vint la secouer doucement pour la réveiller. Elle se retourna en grommelant, murmurant un ''pas tout de suite'', et le blond soupira en secouant ses rares cheveux blonds. Il devrait donc employer les grands moyens.

\- Lilith, Thatch est en train de donner tous les cookies à la seconde division yoi, et Teach a pas l'air de vouloir en laisser.

Teach était un des pirates de la seconde division avec qui Lilith ne s'entendait pas vraiment, surtout parce qu'ils aimaient tous les deux manger, supposait Marco, mais en tout cas dès qu'il associait ''Teach'' et ''cookies'' dans la même phrase, il pouvait être sûr d'obtenir l'attention de sa compagne d'âme immédiatement. Et ça ne loupa pas.

\- Pas les cookies ! fit-elle en se réveillant brutalement, les cheveux en pétard et les yeux encore un peu embrumés.

Elle aperçut seulement ensuite l'air goguenard de son Familier, et comprit qu'il avait menti. Elle passa ses petits poings sur ses yeux, tout en grommelant :

\- T'es méchant Marco, j'avais encore envie de dormir...

\- Tu dormiras plus tard, il est bientôt l'heure du repas.

Elle releva la tête, ses yeux brillants d'anticipation.

 _\- Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? Allez, hop hop hop on y va !_

Son excitation fit rire le commandant, qui néanmoins ne la tempéra pas, il la préférait pleine de vie plutôt que triste ou amorphe. Ça serait même plus inquiétant qu'autre chose si elle était calme.

 _\- Remet d'abord tes chaussures poussin, tu risques de te planter une écharde dans le pied sinon._

Elle grimaça au surnom, mais obéit rapidement alors que son Familier en faisait de même, avant de se ruer dans le couloir.

 _\- Hey, attends-moi, petite impatiente._

 _\- Mais c'est notre anniversaire ! Alors j'ai le droit d'être impatiente, ne ?_ demanda-t-elle alors que le commandant la rejoignait dans le couloir, refermant la porte de sa cabine.

 _\- Oui, mais c'est pas une raison pour être excitée comme une puce._

Lilith ne l'écoutait déjà plus, ayant remarqué que Stefan ne les avait pas suivi.

 _\- Stefan ne vient pas ?_

 _\- Tu n'as pas besoin qu'il vienne, si ? Il sera mieux au calme, sinon._

Elle haussa les épaules, dans l'ignorance, avant sautiller dans la coursive en direction du réfectoire. Le commandant secoua la tête, avant de la suivre en souriant. Il croisa en cours de route Blenheim avec le jeune Iqbal, qui le salua.

\- Salut gamin, Blenheim ne t'a pas encore traumatisé yoi ?

\- 'rête donc d'dire des bêtises, Marco, soupira le charpentier en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non Marco, Blenheim-san est très gentil avec moi, il m'a fait visiter le navire tout à l'heure, répondit le Dampyr en esquissant un sourire. On se rendait au réfectoire... Lilith n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Elle a pris de l'avance yoi.

D'ailleurs la petite fille était revenue sur ses pas en voyant que Marco n'était plus derrière elle, et elle vint le prendre par le bras pour le traîner jusqu'au réfectoire.

\- Allez, s'il te plaît dépêche-toi ! l'implora-t-elle de ses yeux cristallins.

\- Et s'il ne me plaît pas yoi ? la taquina-t-il sous les yeux amusés du charpentier et ceux un peu jaloux d'Iqbal.

La fillette fit la moue, avant de déclarer avec aplomb :

\- Je t'y traîne de force !

\- Et avec quels muscles poussin ? enchaîna Blenheim en mettant son doigt sur le bras fin de sa sœur. T'en as pas tellement gagné...

Elle fixa les deux adultes, avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de déclarer qu'ils étaient méchants, alors qu'ils riaient aux éclats. Même Iqbal ne put retenir un léger sourire devant le désappointement de la demi-elfe. Ils finirent par repartir en direction du réfectoire, et le Dampyr fit un effort pour être agréable à l'enfant, lui n'aimerait pas qu'on gâche son anniversaire, alors il ne le ferait pour elle. Il fut étonné de voir que, bien qu'elle lui répondait de mauvaise grâce au début, elle faisait elle aussi des efforts pour ne pas être trop désagréable. Marco lui avait-il fait la leçon, ou avait-elle pris cette décision toute seule ? Il ne la connaissait que trop peu pour pouvoir le deviner.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte du réfectoire, le Dampyr sentit et entendit qu'il y avait énormément de monde derrière la porte, et eut un mouvement de recul, il n'aimait pas vraiment la foule.

Lilith s'en aperçut, et dans un élan de solidarité, elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle aussi avait eu du mal avec ses nombreux frères et sœurs au début.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas te manger, il n'y a pas de cannibales chez nous.

Elle jeta un regard vers son Familier, et ne put s'empêcher de rajouter pour lui :

 _\- Même si on peut avoir des doutes quand tu manges un ananas ou des œufs, hein Nii-san ?_

Elle se reçut une tape de Marco derrière la tête alors qu'elle pouffait de rire, sous le regard blasé du charpentier et celui étonné du demi-vampyr, qui ne comprenait pas comment les deux avaient communiqué sans se parler. Blenheim fut assez gentil pour lui expliquer simplement de ne pas chercher à comprendre, et que la relation entre les deux se passait souvent de mots.

Lilith ouvrit la porte, et un bruyant ''Joyeux Anniversaire'' retentit, ce qui fit grimacer le demi-Vampyr. Il se frotta l'oreille, et la demi-elfe lui adressa un regard compatissant. Elle avait pris l'habitude du bruit, et son ouïe avait arrêté de se rebeller à chaque fois que les décibels étaient très importants, mais ce n'était sans doute pas le cas du garçon.

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de son Oyaji avec Marco, tandis que Blenheim, mis au courant du problème du petit blond, alla se mettre avec ce dernier un peu plus à l'écart, dans l'un des coins de la pièce. L'enfant s'excusa, et il eut le droit à un sourire plein de bonhomie.

\- Pas grave, l'plus important c'est qu't'aille bien. Mange, au lieu t'excuser.

L'équipage était bruyant et exubérant, pour fêter le retour de Marco et Bay en plus de l'anniversaire de la petite, qui bien qu'elle tentait de ne pas montrer son impatience, avait pour la première fois hâte de recevoir ses cadeaux. Cela n'échappa néanmoins pas à l'œil observateur du capitaine, qui la taquina pendant tout le repas à ce sujet, à son grand damne et au grand amusement de son Familier.

Puis vint le moment d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Les divisions s'étaient mises d'accord pour rassembler les cadeaux, et de laisser l'enfant deviner de quelle division il pouvait bien provenir. La plupart avaient pariés sur les cadeaux dont elle arriverait à reconnaître la ou les divisions...

Lilith se planta face à la pile de cadeaux, qui la dépassait largement, cherchant à savoir lequel elle ouvrirait en premier. Un assez épais et rectangulaire, emballé dans un papier bleu nuit avec quelques éclats argentés qui lui rappelait le ciel étoilé, lui fit de l'œil.

\- Marco, tu veux bien m'aider à le prendre ?

Le blond récupéra celui qu'elle désignait avant de lui tendre avec un sourire. Elle le prit avec délicatesse, et enleva le papier sans le déchirer, ouvrant de grands yeux écarquillés en découvrant son premier cadeau, et eut une très bonne idée de qui le lui avait offert.

\- El'ma, tu n'aurais pas dû, souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le seizième commandant, loupant par la même occasion le tressaillement de surprise, puis le regard noir de son Familier à l'entente du mot.

\- Oh, tu sais, tout la division y a participé, allez vas-y, ouvre-le, l'encouragea Izou qui avait son kiseru à la bouche.

Elle feuilleta quelques minutes le livre, admirant les images colorés et les textes écrits proprement, avant de le poser et d'aller faire un câlin au commandant et de remercier tous ceux de la seizième division, qui étrangement avaient parié qu'elle arriverait à reconnaître leur cadeau...

Le suivant fut le cadeau de la neuvième division qui formaient les charpentiers de l'équipage, un jeu de shogi rien que pour elle, sculpté dans un bois rouge veiné d'une teinte plus clairs, alors que les pions étaient en bois blancs.

La troisième division lui offrit un appareil photo, afin qu'elle arrête d'emprunter celui des autres lorsqu'elle faisait ses blagues.

La quatrième avait eut l'idée de condenser les meilleures blagues jamais faites sur le Moby Dick, avec les photos les illustrant, et quelques pages vierges pour ses prochaines blagues.

Le cadeau des infirmières y fit écho, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un livre de blagues à faire, ce qui provoqua quelques déglutissements. La fratrie espéra soudain ne pas être sur la liste noire de Lilith, celle de ses potentielles et futures cibles...

Elle eut ensuite le droit à un cadeau emballé dans du papier kraft, sans forme particulièrement définie. Elle défit la ficelle qui retenait le papier, qui tomba à terre, dévoilant un couvre-lit assez épais en tissu bleu foncé. Elle le déplia, et siffla d'admiration devant le dessin cousu dessus. Deux phénix posés sur la vergue d'un mât, le plus grand bleu et doré recouvrait de son aile le plus petit bleu et argent. C'était en fait Marco et elle. Des larmes apparurent au bord de ses yeux, qu'elle essuya d'un revers de la main. Là, elle n'avait aucune idée de quelle division avait pu lui offrir un truc pareil, mais c'était trop.

\- C'est juste magnifique, souffla-t-elle en hoquetant.

\- Yes, s'écria Haruta, j'avais dis que ça lui plairait ! Blamenco, tope-là !

C'était visiblement un cadeau conjoint de la douzième et de la sixième division. Lilith se retint de renifler alors qu'elle repliait précautionneusement le couvre-lit, mais l'intention y était.

Cependant le cadeau suivant lui rendit son sourire, la huitième division ayant eu l'excellente idée d'offrir quelques kilos de bonbons et gâteaux de l'île Gyojin à leur petite sœur, dont quelques cookies aux saveurs inconnues... Sauf que Marco et Thatch mirent immédiatement un frein à la gourmandise de la demi-elfe en lui interdisant de tout manger en quelques jours. Elle fit une moue rapide, déçue. Même si c'était pour lui éviter d'être malade.

La seconde division offrit quand à elle un nécessaire à crochetage de serrure, ce qui fit grincer des dents Marco, alors que Lilith sautait dans tous les sens, aux anges. Frédérick ne put s'empêcher de narguer son frère, sachant pertinemment que même s'il savait que sa compagne d'âme aurait voulu devenir Voleuse Patentée, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache voler.

La division de Rakuyou, elle, avait opté pour quelque chose qui leur permettrait d'avoir la paix, ayant ras-le-bol que la petite vienne demander souvent l'heure. Alors ils s'étaient cotisés pour lui offrir une petite montre à gousset simple et discrète en argent, le symbole de leur famille gravé dessus. L'un d'entre eux montra à leur petit sœur comment elle devait faire pour remonter le mécanisme, lui conseillant d'avoir toujours quelques tours d'avance pour qu'elle ne s'arrête pas.

Les cinquième, dixième, onzième et quinzième divisions lui offrirent différents livres sur leur monde, son histoire, son fonctionnement, et même sur les différentes Blues et îles de Grand Line. Marco avait beau être navigateur et cartographe, il ne se souvenait pas forcément des particularités de chaque île, et il avait semblé important à la fratrie que Lilith en ait connaissance.

Lilith eut néanmoins un temps d'arrêt en voyant le cadeau de la treizième et quatorzième division, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Un jeu de cartes à l'effigie des membres de la famille ? Sérieusement ? fit-elle joyeusement à l'intention d'Atmos et de Speed Jiru, qui hochèrent la tête pour confirmer.

Toutes les cartes avaient été dessinés et fabriqués à la main. Ç'avait dû prendre un temps fou...

Il ne restait désormais plus que le cadeau de la première division, et Loki vint lui donner en main propre. C'était une petite clé de bronze, et elle y jeta un œil perplexe, attendant l'explication du fuku-taisho de son Familier.

\- Ceci, fit-il d'un ton solonnel, est la clé de ta future chambre. On se doute bien que tu risques de vouloir coller Marco encore un moment, mais tu vas finir par être une ado, et avec tes pouvoirs, Oyaji a jugé qu'il était préférable qu'on te donne une chambre à part, qu'on ne soit pas obligé de reconstruire le dortoir à chaque expérience malheureuse. Et comme tu aimes beaucoup les étoiles et que tu préfères être dans les hauteurs, tu vois la jolie vigie dans les haubans qui n'est pas très utile, mais qui a un joli panorama ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, non, son Oyaji n'avait quand même pas autorisé la première division à aménager pour elle un de ses endroits préférés sur le navire...

\- … C'est devenu ta chambre ! conclut triomphalement Loki en souriant. On l'a aménagé, mais si ça ne te plaît pas, tu peux toujours chang-hug !

Lilith venait de lui sauter au cou pour lui faire un énorme câlin, puis elle le relâcha pour monter sur les genoux de son Oyaji et le remercier.

C'était sans nul doute son meilleur anniversaire.

* * *

 **Alors, j'ai enfin décidé du format final de ma fic, qui sera découpée finalement en trois parties : cette première partie, sur l'intégration de Lilith, une seconde partie après une éclipse de quelques années jusqu'à l'entrée dans l'équipage d'Ace - je ne dévoilerais pas ce que j'ai prévu pour cette partie, gardons un peu de mystères - , puis de l'entrée d'Ace jusqu'à... la vengance de Lilith, mais là aussi je n'en dévoile pas plus.**

 **Je pense séparer en fics différentes ces trois parties, sinon ça risque de faire peur aux petits nouveaux s'il y a trop de chapitres, puis je me permettrais sans doute une petite pause d'un mois maximum entre chaque pour faire un ou deux chapitres d'avance. Peut-être même que la dernière passera en M, parce que ça risque d'être pas mal saignant, mais j'en rediscuterais quand on y sera, parce que c'est encore loin tout ça mine de rien, j'arrive pas à faire de petits projets moi :)**

 **Cette première partie devrait être terminée courant octobre, maximum décembre si je prends du retard, ou si je m'étends encore des pages, mais on se rapproche doucement de la fin.**

 **En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine.**


	38. Chapitre 36

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre, avec un nouvel allié de Shirohige qui rentre dans la place, et toujours la mésentente entre les deux sang-mêlés... Enfin pour le moment.**

 **Disclaimer : Les œuvres appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, mais je vous prierai de ne pas toucher à mes OCs. Merci**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Virez à tribord ! Nous allons vers les territoires d'Akagami no Shanks !

Squardo rangea son denden mushi dans la poche de sa veste. Il était plutôt rare que son Oyaji demande à ses alliés de contacter ce Yonkou, mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Simplement, c'était la première fois qu'il lui en faisait la demande, car il savait qu'il ne supportait que très peu, voir haïssait, tout ce qui avait trait, de près ou de loin, à l'ancien Roi des Pirates Gol D Roger. La seule chose qui l'avait fait céder, en plus d'être le plus proche, c'est que c'était pour un enfant. Seulement il espérait qu'un simple messager suffirait pour annoncer la nouvelle à Akagami, il n'avait pas envie de le voir. Il fallait déjà pour cela se rapprocher des territoires du Yonkou.

\- Capitaine... Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

L'homme au tatouage d'araignée sur le front se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler, son second Heolf. Il était un des premiers fils de Shirohige, quand ce dernier l'avait recueilli après la mort de son équipage, à avoir réussi à lui tirer un sourire pendant sa dépression par son humour souvent noir, ce qui correspondait bien à son humeur. Il savait donc qu'Akagami, en tant qu'ancien moussaillon de Roger, était l'une des dernières personnes qu'il souhaitait voir.

\- C'est un ordre d'Oyaji, je lui dois bien ça...

Même s'il avait insisté pour que si vraiment cela le dérangeait, il refuse.

\- Oyaji ne voudrait pas que tu te rendes malade pour lui. Permets-moi d'y aller en tant que messager quand nous serons à la limite de ses territoires. Tu ne seras ainsi pas obligé de le voir.

\- Heolf... Tu es irrécupérable tu sais ? souffla Squardo en secouant la tête. Je suis capable de le voir sans avoir envie de l'étriper, ce n'était qu'un adolescent ce jour-là, il n'a même pas pris part à la bataille... Même s'il me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois à nouveau dépressif, tu as remonté la pente, pourquoi risquer de rechuter ?

C'était qu'il insistait en plus ! Squardo ferma brièvement les yeux, avant d'abandonner, car au fond de lui, la proposition de son second le soulageait tout de même. Il lui donna l'autorisation.

Et quand, quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils se trouvaient aux abords d'un archipel sous la protection d'Agakami, le navire de ce dernier apparut soudain à l'horizon, Squardo fit mettre à l'eau une chaloupe pour Heolf et deux autres de ses hommes qui l'accompagnaient, tout en hissant un drapeau blanc pour que le Yonkou ne les attaque pas.

\- Fais attention à toi Heolf, fit sérieusement Squardo à son second.

\- Il ne me fera rien, il n'a pas envie d'avoir Shirohige sur le dos, je crois qu'il espère toujours nous enlever notre piaf préféré.

Un tressaillement firent se relever pendant une brève seconde les lèvres de son capitaine à l'entente du surnom de Marco, en espérant que ça ne lui revienne jamais aux oreilles, avant de redevenir inquiet. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de trois de ses hommes sur le bateau de Shanks. De toute façon, s'il n'étaient pas revenus au crépuscule, il attaquerait le bateau, Yonkou ou pas. Il ne laisserait pas la mort d'un seul de ses hommes impunie.

\- Allez, filez, ordonna-t-il. Et revenez vite.

\- Oui Maman, grogna Sarod, l'un des hommes qui accompagnaient Heolf, un pirate atteint de nanisme aux traits écrasés et chauve, mais qui avait néanmoins un caractère plutôt taquin.

Le surnom lui valut une pomme enduite de Haki dans la tête, lancée par son capitaine, et il étouffa un cri de douleur avant de la ramasser et de croquer dedans.

\- Merci pour la collation, capt'ain ! s'exclama-t-il en levant le bras.

Heolf empêcha son capitaine de répliquer en commençant à ramer avec Erfinn, l'autre pirate l'accompagnant, éloignant la barque du navire. Erfinn était un brun plutôt grand, fin mais musclé, qui parlait très peu à cause de sa bouche qu'un noble avait agrandie au couteau pour lui dessiner un sourire permanent. Les cicatrices que cela lui avait laissées le faisait trop souffrir quand il parlait longtemps.

\- Tu étais obligé de dire ta connerie Sarod ? grommela Heolf alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du navire du Yonkou. On aurait dû laisser ces indigènes te faire en ragoût tiens, plutôt que te sauver et devoir te supporter.

\- 'Les auraient intoxiqués, fit remarquer laconiquement Erfinn.

\- Je vous aime aussi les gars, ravi de voir que c'est partagé, ironisa le nain.

Cependant les trois se turent lorsqu'ils approchèrent du navire de Shanks. Ils déglutirent quand ils firent face au flanc, tous les canons étant pointés sur eux, et ils pouvaient sentir toute l'hostilité envers eux que l'équipage dégageait. Ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus.

\- Que voulez-vous, hommes de Squardo, alliés de Shirohige ? hurla l'un des hommes sur le pont, bien qu'ils ne le distinguèrent pas.

\- Nous avons un message pour votre capitaine de la part de notre Oyaji ! répondit Heolf. Pouvons-nous monter ?

Un lourd silence s'installa, mais le remue-ménage qu'il semblait y avoir sur le pont indiquait que quelqu'un était allé prévenir le capitaine en question.

Une échelle de corde leur fut soudain balancée, et Heolf rapprocha la barque qu'il amarra à l'échelle, avant de monter, suivi de ses deux compagnons. Une fois sur le pont, on leur ordonna de se défaire de leurs armes, qu'ils abandonnèrent à regret, espérant toutefois qu'ils n'en auraient pas besoin, avant de les mener vers Shanks, qui au miracle pour une fois ne semblait pas ivre, même s'il avait bu, au vu de la chope dans sa main.

\- Que me veut Shirohige ? Il n'est pas du genre à venir me déranger... les interrogea-t-il avec une lueur de sérieux dans ses yeux.

Les trois compagnons s'entre-regardèrent, et Heolf prit la parole.

\- Il a récupéré récemment un orphelin qui aurait un membre de sa famille sur une île sous ta protection... Il voulait savoir si le nom d'Evissow Iqbal te disait quelque chose, et celui de son oncle est...

\- Griffin, souffla le Yonkou les yeux ronds, et la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses prunelles n'échappa pas au plus observateurs des trois, c'est-à-dire Erfinn.

\- Griffin Akantha, finit Heolf en ignorant l'intervention de Shanks, même s'il l'avait noté. Donc, accepteriez-vous de prendre le gamin sous votre protection ?

\- Oui.

Cela avait été rapide, bien trop rapide, Shanks devait connaître assez bien l'oncle, voir avait déjà entendu parler du gosse pour réagir ainsi. Cela allait remonter aux oreilles de leur Oyaji...

\- Je suppose que je ne pourrais néanmoins pas aller le chercher sur le bateau de Shirohige moi-même ?

Heolf esquissa une brève grimace, Squardo ne lui avait rien dit là-dessus... Il prit néanmoins le parti de la prudence, et avança :

\- La Marine risque d'être au courant, pour une rencontre entre Oyaji et vous, cela est risqué... Je suppose donc qu'Oyaji préférerait vous l'amener par le biais d'un de nous. Cependant, si cela vous gêne, nous pouvons toujours le contacter pour en discuter. Que préférez-vous ?

\- Je fais confiance aux alliés de Shirohige pour ne pas s'en prendre à un enfant et le protéger. La première solution me convient. J'aimerai néanmoins le récupérer au plus vite, donc s'il vous est possible de m'indiquer la direction dans laquelle se trouve votre Oyaji, cela simplifierait la vie de tous.

Heolf lui en donna une vague idée, avant que le Yonkou ne leur permette de repartir. On leur rendit leurs armes, qu'ils revirent avec joie, se sentant moins nus avec. Ils retournèrent à leur barque, qu'ils détachèrent de l'échelle de corde, et ramèrent en silence pour rentrer à leur navire. Les trois hommes pourtant réfléchissaient en même temps. Le comportement de Shanks était étrange, et ils devraient sans doute mettre leur Oyaji au courant...

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Iqbal était sur le navire, et la plupart des Shirohige se demandaient comment le Moby Dick était encore intact. Tout cela parce que le demi-Vampyr et Lilith s'entendaient comme chien et chat. Ils avaient tout d'abord essayé de s'ignorer et d'avoir le moins d'interactions possibles, mais comme ils étaient les deux seuls enfants, et avaient à peu près les mêmes centres d'intérêts, ils se retrouvaient généralement au même endroit... Et finissaient toujours par se disputer.

Les commandants avaient vite cernés le problème : les elfes et les Vampyrs ne s'accordaient pas, et élevé par une Vampyr Iqbal n'aimait pas Lilith, en plus du fait qu'elle accaparait Marco. Au départ leur petite sœur n'avait pas répliqué, l'ignorant, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche un point sensible sans doute, mais en tout cas elle participait désormais activement à cette « guéguerre de race », comme l'appelait Blenheim.

Et ils avaient beau les punir, rien n'y faisait, ils recommençait juste après. Cependant, la plupart des disputes étaient initiées par le demi-Vampyr, et Lilith ne faisait que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu brûlant de l'animosité qu'il avait envers elle. Sa famille en était même venue à priver la demi-elfe de cookies en guise de punition. Bizarrement, elle ne l'avait pas mal pris... Mais les sacs de sucreries offerts par la huitième division pour son anniversaire ne cessaient de diminuer quand même.

Cette fois, les deux enfants se disputaient sur le pont, pour une vague histoire de guerre mondiale sur Autremonde, de ce que Marco avait compris... Cependant, il en avait ras-le-bol de leurs conneries, à ces deux-là, surtout parce qu'Iqbal blessait inconsciemment sa compagne d'âme par ses mots, et elle lui rendait la pareille, autant les mots qu'avec ses blagues. Il les prit chacun par le col de leur t-shirt, et son aura menaçante et lourde les firent se taire, les yeux soudainement fixés sur le sol.

\- J'en ai assez, vous êtes punis jusqu'à la fin de la semaine yoi. Lilith, tu es consignée dans ta chambre à part pour tes entraînements et pour les repas, tu iras au premier service yoi, quant à toi Iqbal, tu iras aider aux cuisines, et tu mangeras au dernier service, au moins je serais sûr que vous ne vous croiserez pas. Si une seule yoi, je dis bien une seule, dispute éclate à nouveau entre vous deux, je serai obligé d'être bien plus sévère, quitte à vous attacher au mât et à vous bâillonner pour ne plus vous entendre et pouvoir diriger le Moby Dick correctement yoi. Ai-je été assez clair ?

\- Oui, Marco-san, souffla le demi-Vampyr.

\- Oui, Nii-san, fit sèchement sa petite sœur, car bien qu'elle savait avoir mérité cette punition, elle n'en était pas moins blessée que son Familier lui en veuille autant pour si peu.

\- Très bien, elle prend effet maintenant yoi. Déguerpissez, et que je ne vous entende plus yoi.

Il les reposa sur le sol et les relâcha. Les deux enfants se foudroyèrent du regard avant de se détourner et de se rendre là où le commandant leur avait ordonné d'aller. Sauf que la punition avait encore rajouté du grain à moudre dans les tensions entre les deux sang-mêlés. L'un râlait parce qu'il allait travailler alors que l'autre non, et l'une grommelait qu'il était injuste que le demi-Vampyr puisse se balader sur le bateau en-dehors de son travail alors qu'elle était consignée dans sa nouvelle cabine. Pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, elle l'adorait, surtout pour pouvoir lire des livres sur la plate forme ou admirer les étoiles quand le sommeil la fuyait la nuit, mais elle était privée de sa liberté, et elle se rendait compte que c'était horrible comme punition, Marco pouvait difficilement faire pire pour lui faire passer un message. Encore heureux que ça ne durerait qu'une semaine...

Elle entra dans l'ancienne vigie par la trappe, la refermant rapidement, et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, que recouvrait le couvre-lit offert à son anniversaire. Elle caressa doucement le tissu avant de s'allonger, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller, et elle se mit à réfléchir sur son comportement.

Elle irait s'excuser auprès d'Iqbal quand même, même si ce dernier le ferait pas, parce qu'elle avait senti son Familier était déçu par son comportement, et elle avait un peu honte. Mais ce qu'avait dit le demy-Vampyr la hantait aussi.

Quelqu'un toqua sur la trappe avant de la repousser pour monter, et Lilith ferma les yeux, sachant très bien qui montait sans même user du peu de Haki qu'elle avait réussi à débloquer.

 _\- Hey, poussin._

 _\- Marco..._

Le blond referma la trappe, avant de s'approcher de sa compagne d'âme.

 _\- Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?_

Elle se décala sans un mot, lui tournant le dos, et il s'installa sur le bord du lit avec hésitation, pensant qu'elle lui en voulait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

 _\- Lilith, je..._

 _\- Épargne ta salive. Je suis désolée de m'être comportée ainsi, et je comprends ma punition. Même si elle est extrême. Tu veux juste éviter que cela ne s'envenime au point que l'on utilise la magie, ne ?_

Marco souffla, avant de venir passer sa main dans les cheveux de sa compagne d'âme. Oui, c'était sa peur la plus profonde, car il craignait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais il avait voulu aussi réduire les interactions entre les deux enfants au maximum, parce qu'ils se faisaient mutuellement du mal. Il ne lui avait pas dit, mais la nuit précédente, elle avait partagé à son insu un cauchemar avec lui, et il l'avait sentie souffrir. Il n'aimait pas ça, il avait trop souffert lui-même étant enfant pour laisser Lilith avoir mal à son tour alors qu'il pouvait l'empêcher.

L'enfant se retourna pour croiser le regard inquiet et protecteur du commandant, et elle fit un effort pour lui sourire.

 _\- Je vais bien._

 _\- Ne te mens pas à toi-même. Tu es plus irritable depuis que tu ne cesses de te disputer avec Iqbal, et tu fais aussi plus de cauchemars. S'il te plaît, peux-tu me dire ce qu'il raconte ?_

Elle détourna les yeux, avant de demander d'une voix faible :

\- Est-ce que.. je suis aussi cruelle que ceux de ma race ?

D'accord, là il allait botter le cul d'Iqbal. S'il y avait bien un seul qualificatif qu'on ne pouvait pas appliquer à Lilith, c'était celui-ci. Surtout si on parlait de la cruauté de elfes.

 _\- Non, non tu ne l'es pas. Et je ferais tout pour t'empêcher de basculer de ce côté là, que tu en viennes à apprécier voir souffrir et mourir ceux qui à tes yeux ont commis une erreur, ou contre qui tu veux te venger. Pourquoi t'a-t-il dit cela ?_

 _\- Je... J'ai dis que... qu'il n'était pas désiré ici, qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester sur Oiboros. Je sais que j'ai mes torts, que je n'aurais jamais dû rentrer dans son petit jeu, mais s'il te plaît ne m'en veux pas !_

 _\- Tu es déjà punie pour tes mots Lilith, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais tu iras t'excuser, d'accord ?_

Elle lui avoua qu'elle avait pris cette décision avant qu'il ne vienne, recevant un sourire fier et se faisant ébouriffer les cheveux. Marco l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de se lever, il devait vérifier leur itinéraire et donc la laisser seule.

 _\- Tu pourrais pas faire monter Stefan ? Je me sentirai moins seule..._

Il eut un petit rire en voyant les yeux suppliants qu'elle lui faisait, et lui promit de voir ce qu'il pourrait faire tout en descendant par la trappe.

Mais il avait juste une petite chose à faire avant.

* * *

Au final, il n'eut pas le temps d'aller voir Iqbal, les timoniers ayant dû virer de bord pour éviter un écueil, il se devait de redonner la bonne route pour l'île où son Oyaji voulait aller. Il demanda simplement à Raezo de ramener Stefan à Lilith, qui était consignée dans sa cabine pour une punition. L'homme au bandeau ne posa pas plus de questions, et il attrapa assez rapidement le chiot, qui n'était que très peu craintif envers les membres de l'équipage. Il passait devant les cuisines, quand Spencer, l'un des navigateurs de la seizième division, lui rentra dedans.

Stefan en profita pour s'échapper joyeusement et se faufiler dans les cuisines, une bonne odeur de viande s'en échappant.

\- Iqbal ! Rattrape-moi Stefan avant qu'il ne mange quelque chose ! cria Thatch en apercevant le chiot.

L'enfant s'exécuta, et ramena le chiot à l'extérieur, vers Raezo et Spencer qui se relevaient tant bien que mal.

\- Tu peux pas faire attention où tu vas Spencer ? grommela Raezo, secouant ses cheveux rouges.

\- Pas ma faute, on a une grosse tempête qui s'approche à 15 heures, Oyaji veut tout le monde à son poste. Elle sera sur nous dans une demi-heure environ

\- Et merde ! jura le rouge, avant de se rendre compte de la présence du jeune sang-mêlé qui tenait le chiot dans ses mains. Iqbal, peux-tu amener Stefan dans la cabine de Lilith à ma place ? C'est la vigie avec une plate forme, tu ne peux pas te louper. Si la tempête arrive plus rapidement que prévue, restes-y, Lilith t'expliquera les consignes à suivre.

Il s'éclipsa avant que l'enfant n'ait pu répondre, et ce dernier serra les dents. Il allait faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé, mais il devrait se retenir de lancer une pique ou deux à l'elfe. Elle l'insupportait, avec son grand sourire plein de joie, il avait envie de lui salir son bonheur sans taches, lui effacer ce sourire qui semblait le narguer alors que lui se sentait par-dessus tout seul.

Il posa le chiot sur son épaule, le stabilisant à l'aide d'un sort d'attraction, et escalada l'échelle de corde. Le vent qui soufflait fort à l'approche de la tempête lui fouettait le visage, emplissant son nez des odeurs d'embruns, et il dut avouer que ce n'était pas si désagréable que cela. Il arriva à la trappe qu'il poussa, entrant dans la chambre de Lilith.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid.

\- Je te ramène juste Stefan, je redescends de suite, grogna-t-il à son intention, dévoilant ses canines alors qu'il prenait le chiot pour le poser sur le sol.

\- Je... Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire.

Il se redressa interdit, les yeux ronds. Elle avait vraiment dit ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? _Elle s'excusait ?_

\- Ne t'attends pas à ce que j'en fasse de même, gronda-t-il, avant qu'une secousse ne le fasse tomber sur le sol.

\- Bordel, c'est quoi le problème ?

La secousse recommença, plus violemment, avant d'être discontinue, ballottant Iqbal et Stefan dans tous les sens alors que Lilith s'accrochait à son lit. Le chiot semblait s'amuser au contraire du sang-mêlé.

\- Accroche-toi à ce que tu peux, c'est une tempête, et pas une petite, s'exclama Lilith, tout en lançant un sort d'attraction pour récupérer le chiot.

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le navire se redressa presque à la verticale avant de replonger, envoyant d'un bout à l'autre de la cabine le pauvre gamin, qui finit par se raccrocher à un objet oblongue et lisse... qui s'avéra être la porte menant à la plate-forme, que Lilith n'avait pas fermé à clé.

Et Iqbal passa à l'extérieur, en pleine tempête.

\- Et slurk ! jura la petite Newgate, hésitant sur ce qu'elle devait faire.

Un cri du blond la sortit de ses pensées, et après avoir lancé un Attractus entre le lit et Stefan pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, elle se leva en se tenant au mur pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait, et en cas d'extrême recours uniquement l'aider. Elle ne l'aimait pas d'accord, mais pas au point de le laisser mourir sans rien faire. Et ce qu'elle vit la paniqua.

Elle ne voyait que deux mains accrochés au rebord de la plate-forme alors que le vent hurlait et que l'orage se déchaînait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il était passé par dessus bord alors qu'il y avait une rambarde, fallait qu'on lui explique comment il s'était débrouillé ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là, et puis pourquoi il n'utilisait pas la ma... ah, parce qu'il avait besoin d'une main libre pour ça, et qu'il était en bien trop précaire position, pour ne serait-ce qu'y penser. Elle invoqua une corde qu'elle accrocha autour de sa taille, et au début de la rambarde près d'elle. Ses doigts ripaient sur la corde à cause de la pluie, mais elle réussit à faire un nœud convenable et résistant, elle embrasserait ses frères qui avaient insisté pour lui apprendre sur le coup.

Elle s'approcha du bord, s'allongeant sur le sol mouillé pour offrir moins de prise au vent, et agrippa les poignets du blond.

\- Je te tiens ! Je vais essayer de te remonter ! hurla-t-elle, mais ses paroles se perdirent dans le vent.

Elle tira, mais ses mains glissaient sur la peau lisse du sang-mêlé, et elle décida de simplement le tenir jusqu'à ce que la tempête passe, en espérant qu'elle soit aussi éphémère que violente.

Sauf qu'une vague plus forte que les autres mit le bateau à la verticale, la décollant du sol, et elle passa à son tour par-dessus la rambarde. La corde l'arrêta néanmoins brutalement, lui coupant le souffle.

\- Lilith, brolk de slurk qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Elle reprit son souffle, avant de se tourner vers Iqbal qui était à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- J'essaye de te sauver la vie, mais c'est mal parti... écoute, je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'une vague aussi grande que le navire s'éleva, avant de s'abattre sur eux. Elle vit avec horreur Iqbal lâcher prise, et dans un sursaut réussit à le retenir par la main. Il lui agrippa le poignet jusqu'à lui faire mal, mais la lueur terrifiée dans ses yeux roses empêchait Lilith de lui en vouloir. S'ils lâchaient la prise qu'ils avaient l'un sur l'autre, le demi-Vampyr était foutu.

\- Essaye d'attraper mon autre main, ou utilise ta magie pour remonter ! lui hurla-t-elle en tendant sa main libre.

Il hocha la tête paniqué, et commença à incanter un Levitus, qui lui permit de s'élever assez pour que Lilith, incantant une corde, puisse l'accrocher à elle alors qu'il venait agripper le bord de la plate forme.

Heureusement pour eux, la tempête finit par s'arrêter aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Lilith, levant la tête, sourit au blond qui esquissa une grimace un peu paniquée.

\- Et bien, on va s'en tirer finalement ! Ma famille va sans doute nous engueuler comme du poisson pourri, mais...

Elle fut coupée par les aboiements menaçants de Stefan, et un mauvais pressentiment la prit aux tripes.

 _\- MARCO ON A UN PROBLÈME !_ hurla-t-elle par le lien avant d'activer son Haki.

Il y avait une personne sur la plate-forme dont elle ne connaissait pas la _Voix_. Des pas résonnèrent, et Iqbal tenta de tirer sur ses bras pour voir qui était sur la plate-forme.

\- Qui c'est Iqbal ?

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix chantante déclara en elfique :

\- € Quel besoin avez-vous de le savoir ? Vous allez mourir. €

L'inconnu incanta un vent violent, qui fit lâcher prise au demi-Vampyr, avant de couper la corde qui retenait les deux enfants, qui chutèrent vers la mer.

* * *

 **... Laissez-moi deviner... Vu la fin, j'ai intérêt à courir très très vite ?**

 **Je vous donne rendez-vous à la semaine prochaine pour la suite, une petite review ?**


	39. Chapitre 37

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je suis sur un petit nuage là, on a dépassé les dix milles vues et on atteint presque les cent com' sur cette fanfic... Je vous aime les gens, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ! Donc je remercie tous ceux qui lisent, mettent en favoris et/ou follow, et surtout cenx qui reviewent ! (Oui, j'ai inventé ce verbe, et je l'assume)**

 **Et petit jeu, celui qui mettra la centième review aura le droit de me demander un OS ou un omake sur l'histoire de son choix donc... à vos com's**

 **Ce chapitre est peut-être un poil difficile à suivre, mais c'est le mieux que j'ai pu faire, et au prochain chapitre, grand retour d'Akantha et d'Id'ril, non, je ne les avais pas oublié :) !**

 **En parlant du prochain chapitre... Je suis en vacances jusqu'à la rentrée... Donc pas de chapitre avant la première semaine de septembre... Et comme je ne connais pas encore mon emploi du temps, je ne sais pas quel jour il sortira... Dès que je le sais, j'actualise la date de sortie sur mon profil !**

 **Dislaimer : rien à moi, à part mes OCs !**

 **Réponse aux Reviews :**

 **JeTapeL'Incruste : Ne te plains pas, j'aurais pu faire une fin à suspense aujourd'hui, et tu n'aurais pas eu la suite avant deux semaines... Pour le reste... Bah je te laisse lire :)**

 **P.S : Pour alléger la note d'auteur du début, je vais répondre par MP à ceux qui ont un compte (Conscience, oui, vous pouvez dire enfin), mais il est possible que j'en oublie, ça m'est déjà arrivé, donc vous pourrez me taper sur les doigts... (Conscience : c'est pour ça qu'elle les faisait en début de chapitres, pour ne pas zapper).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PPS : §** normal **§ : Lancovien.**

* * *

Sur le pont, Marco poussa un lourd soupir fatigué alors que la tempête s'éloignait, tandis que deux des navigateurs sous sa direction se chamaillaient amicalement.

\- Juste une demi-heure hein Spencer ? Elle est arrivée sur nous en dix minutes !

\- Hey, je me suis fié aux indications des autres ! C'est pas entièrement ma faute !

Leur supérieur les arrêta d'un geste avant que cela n'empire.

\- Une tempête dans le Shin Sekai est imprévisible yoi, ne pensez jamais savoir quand une va nous tomber...

Il releva brusquement la tête, son Haki ayant détecté quelque chose d'anormal au niveau de la chambre de Lilith. Il sentait la Voix de Lilith, plus étonnamment celle d'Iqbal, mais une autre inconnue aussi, et qui n'avait pas d'intentions bienveillantes envers les enfants... Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul, quand il vit leur Oyaji se relever à demi, et les commandants présents sur le pont porter la main à leurs armes. Le blond se transforma entièrement en phénix et d'une impulsion décolla, avant d'entendre Lilith hurler par le lien:

\- MARCO ON A UN PROBLEME !

Il battit des ailes à une allure folle, et arriva au niveau de la vigie au moment même où deux silhouettes plongeaient vers la mer.

Il atterrit sur la plate-forme de la vigie, derrière celui qui avait poussé les enfants par-dessus bord. La silhouette encapuchonnée dans une cape noire eut juste le temps de se retourner qu'il l'attaquait déjà, lui assenant un coup de serre là où devait se trouver son visage. Il sentit les ergots acérés trancher la chair, et un cri étouffé de douleur échappa à l'assassin, dont la capuche tomba. Les traits du visage étaient passe-partout mais floutés, fluctuant presque avant de se stabiliser à nouveau, laissant penser le commandant que l'assassin avait camouflé ses véritables traits avec sa magie.

L'assassin porta une main à son visage ensanglanté, les blessures dues aux serres du blond bien visible. Il essuya le sang, et portant ensuite sa main à sa ceinture il dégaina dans un geste fluide et presque invisible à l'œil nu un poignard en se jetant sur le pirate.

Le commandant avait activé son Haki, et esquiva le coup, tendant le pied pour faire tomber l'homme qui chuta. Il se retourna tout aussi vite, mais ne put échapper aux serres aiguisées et enduites de Haki qui emprisonnèrent sa main armée. Il fit la bêtise d'essayer de s'en échapper, et récolta deux doigts coupés, ce qui fit crisser des dents l'Autremondien.

Qui était ce type ? Même les Harpies n'avaient pas des serres aussi tranchantes ! Et c'était quoi ce revêtement noir ?

Il utilisa sa magie pour repousser Marco, qui prit le sort en plein ventre et faillit passer par-dessus la balustrade. Il se rattrapa de justesse, et l'assassin déchira rapidement un bout de sa cape qu'il noua autour de ses phalanges restantes pour tenter de stopper l'afflux de sang.

Le commandant se reprit rapidement, et se jeta sur l'assassin, serres en avant, passant sans peine l'une d'elle autour du coup de l'inconnu. Il le jeta violemment contre le mur, l'assommant, et reprit sa gorge entre ses serres pour aller le déposer sur le pont.

Entre-temps, il sentit Lilith lutter contre quelque chose, qu'il reconnut comme étant le phénix de la sang-mêlée

 _\- Laisse-le t'aider._

Il s'adressa ensuite à sa famille.

\- Il a poussé les enfants, occupez-vous de l'attacher, j'ai des choses à lui demander yoi !

Il reprit alors immédiatement son envol et se dépêcha d'aller aider Lilith, qu'il vit se transformer en phénix peu avant le choc avec les flots. Une partie de lui fut soulagée.

L'autre partie réclamait une vengeance dans le sang.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps..._

Iqbal, en se sentant tomber, paniqua, et dans cette panique activa un de ses gênes de Vampyr. Sa main se leva devant lui... Hein, pourquoi elle était petite et noire ? Pourquoi y'a une putain d'aile attaché à... Et là, il comprit que son héritage lui avait permis de se changer en chauve-souris. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas voler. Il tenta de se raccrocher à ce qu'il put en criant – enfin, sifflant plutôt, n'étant pas capable de parler sous cette forme – et il attrapa le bracelet que portait Lilith autour du bras. Bracelet qui sous son poids, glissa du poignet pour se retrouver dans la patte d'Iqbal. Il fixa l'objet quelques secondes, avant de se dire qu'il était foutu..

De son côté, la demi-elfe se sentit miraculeusement libre sans le bracelet en Kairouseki, elle se sentait puissante... Mais elle n'oubliais pas qu'il ne lui restait que quelques secondes avant de faire un plongeon dans l'eau, et elle ne voulait pas tester si l'eau avait le même effet sur elle que sur les utilisateurs d'Akuma no Mi. Elle ressentit quelque chose grandir, s'étendre, au fond d'elle, et elle crut qu'il s'agissait du démon, avant que la voix de son Familier ne résonne dans sa tête.

 _\- Laisse-le t'aider._

Elle obéit et ne lutta pas contre ce qui cheminait en elle quand elle sentit ses os s'allonger, se modifier. Elle comprit que son phénix avait régi pour lui éviter de sombrer dans la mer, et bientôt elle devint un oiseau de même taille que la sienne en tant que demi-elfe, recouvert de plumes de feu bleu et argent, avec une longue queue argentée. Elle sentait les serres au bout de ses jambes, l'articulation du genou inversée, le vent qui ébouriffait ses plumes... Elle étendit ses ailes et se mit à planer, c'était bien tout ce qu'elle savait faire instinctivement. Elle réussit néanmoins à rattraper Iqbal sous sa forme volante dans ses serres, et elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser nerveusement en voyant le regard paniqué qu'il jetait à la mer pour le moment calme en dessous d'eux alors qu'il s'agrippait aux serres qui le retenaient. Puis d'ailleurs, lui se demandait comment elle réussissait à voler, puis c'était quoi cette forme, mais il relégua ses questions dans un coin de son esprit. Il y réfléchirait quand il ne sera plus au-dessus de l'étendue d'eau.

\- Ça va le faire, on va réussir à retourner sur le bateau sans trop de problème...

En fait elle essayait de se rassurer elle-même, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment ils allaient revenir au navire alors qu'elle pouvait juste planer avec le vent. D'ailleurs, une bourrasque un peu brusque les secouèrent violemment, et Iqbal poussa un long cri strident de frayeur qui fit crisser Lilith.

\- Iqbal, sous cette forme mon ouïe est plus sensible, si tu pouvais t'abstenir de siffler...

Une ombre les recouvrit, et la demi-elfe leva légèrement sa tête pour apercevoir des plumes or et azur.

 _\- Lilith ? Je vais t'aider à retourner au navire, d'accord ? Par contre, cela risque de secouer un peu à l'atterrissage, mais on a pas vraiment les moyens de travailler ça. C'est Iqbal en chauve-souris ?_

 _\- Ouais, visiblement y'a pas que moi qui ait activé un pouvoir particulier..._

Marco lui indiqua comment utiliser ses ailes et à laisser le vent la porter, et finalement la petite fille ne se débrouilla pas si mal pour un premier vol...

Néanmoins le Moby Dick prit cher, très cher quand ils réussirent à atterrir... enfin plus précisément à se crasher pour Lilith. Lui avait reprit forme humaine pour atterrir convenablement sur le pont, mais la petite fille s'écrasa contre le pont et glissa sur plusieurs mètres, laissant une trace de brûlé derrière elle sur le bois. Le demi-Vampyr sous le choc reprit sa forme normal, se retrouvant à faire une roulade avant de finir sur le dos, le cœur battant, avant qu'un des Shirohige Kaizoku ne vienne l'aider à se relever. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, jusqu'à ce que Blenheim ne vienne poser une main sur son épaule.

\- C'fini gamin, tu n'risques plus rien.

Il se retourna et s'accrocha à la jambe du commandant. Il avait beau avoir quatorze ans, il n'était pas encore un adulte, et encore un peu un enfant, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait frôlé la noyade, pourquoi quelqu'un voulait les tuer, Lilith et lui. Ou alors l'un des deux étaient une victime, un dommage collatéral imprévu ? Il ne comprenait pas, il était perdu, il ressemblait à un gosse apeuré et il le savait, mais rien que pour une seconde il voulait être faible et que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. Et la grande main qui était venue se placer derrière la tête lui donnait l'impression qu'on le protégeait.

De son côté, Lilith n'avait toujours pas réussit à reprendre forme humaine, et gardait sa forme de petit phénix. Marco l'avait prise dans ses bras, ce qui faisait un tableau très mignon.

 _\- Marco, la personne qui était..._

 _\- Ne t'en occupe pas. Tu peux expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

Lilith jeta un regard du côté d'Iqbal, qui, ayant repris un peu du poil de la bête, acquiesça lentement à sa question muette. Il se détacha de Blenheim, avant de se rapprocher des deux compagnons d'âme.

\- On peut expliquer je crois, Marco-san.

\- Très bien, alors vous allez vous expliquer auprès d'Oyaji, j'ai quelque chose à faire yoi.

Il posa Lilith sur le sol, et elle reprit étrangement à ce moment-là sa forme normale, sans doute parce que son phénix ne la sentait plus en danger. Les deux enfants regardèrent l'adulte s'en aller vers l'intérieur du navire, et Blenheim vint les pousser de la main pour qu'ils avancent.

\- Tu crois qu'on va se faire engueuler ? murmura le demi-Vampyr.

\- Oh que oui, gémit Lilith, et pas qu'un peu...

Le charpentier en chef, même s'il n'arrivait pas à entendre distinctement ce que chuchotaient les deux gosses, esquissa un bref sourire. Au moins, ils réussissaient désormais à se parler sans s'engueuler.

Les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent devant le capitaine, pas vraiment à l'aise, mais le regard inquiet de Shirohige parlait pour lui. Il avait vraiment eut peur quand les gamins étaient tombés, heureusement que Marco avait fait vite. Même si plusieurs de ses fils s'étaient tenus prêt à sauter à la mer pour les récupérer. Lilith et Iqbal expliquèrent tour à tour ce qu'il s'était passé dans la vigie, et quand ils eurent terminés ils baissèrent la tête, s'attendant à être réprimandés, l'une pour avoir pris des risques, et l'autre parce qu'il n'avait pas été prudent.

\- Vous vous êtes admirablement débrouillés.

Le visage des enfants furent marqués par la surprise, et leurs pensées pouvaient être résumées par ''HEIIIIIN ?''

\- Pour la tempête, c'est légèrement la faute de nos navigateurs, puisqu'ils avaient estimé qu'elle était à une demi-heure. Et Lilith a très bien réagi pour te sauver, la seule imprévue qui a manqué de vous faire tuer, et dont je ne peux que m'excuser, c'est la présence de cet étranger sur le bateau, que nous n'avons pas senti arriver.

\- C'est pas de votre faute, lâcha Iqbal. Il – ou elle – a utilisé un Transmitus ou une Porte de Transfert, vous ne pouviez pas le sentir arriver, même si j'ignore comment vous faites. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas pu l'attraper ?

\- Non, effectivement, on n'a pas pu yoi, signala Marco qui était revenu entre-temps.

Lilith perçut comme de la colère contenue chez son Familier, qui échangea un regard avec leur Oyaji. Il lui cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Elle décida de ne pas chercher à savoir, elle avait appris à la longue que si on ne lui disait rien, c'était souvent pour son bien.

Le géant les envoya alors à l'infirmerie, pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien eu avec leur transformation respective, et accorda son temps à Marco.

\- Il me semblait pourtant qu'on avait ligoté cet assassin et laissé deux de tes frères le garder. Dans son état...

\- Dans son état, il a quand même réussi à s'évader yoi, sûrement grâce à la magie, mais il ne s'est pas attaqué à ceux qui le surveillaient.

\- C'est déjà ça, soupira le capitaine. Tu peux néanmoins me faire le rapport de ce qu'il s'est passé en haut ? Nous, on t'a juste vu le précipiter sur le pont, la gorge entre tes serres et en sale état.

Le blond acquiesça, et son Oyaji soupira. C'était la première fois qu'on essayait d'attenter à la vie d'un de ses enfants sur son propre bateau. Et il était très, très énervé, voir même furieux.

Il passerait ça sur les prochains bateaux de la Marine qu'il croisait, il fallait croire.

* * *

Marco revint à sa cabine en serrant ses poings jusqu'au sang, ce que prouvait quelques flammèches crépitantes dans sa paume. Celui qui avait tenté de tuer Lilith et Iqbal lui avait échappé, et ça le rendait hors de lui. La seule chose qui faisait qu'il n'explosait pas, c'était que l'assassin avait emporté un joli souvenir de lui, il était marqué à jamais, et il doutait que même la magie puisse réparer les dégâts. Il respira un bon coup. Le plus important, c'était que les deux enfants aillent bien.

Il pénétra dans sa cabine et s'installa à son bureau, prenant une feuille de papier et un crayon, puis se concentra sur ses souvenirs, avant de commencer à relater.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines passèrent après cette incident, et Iqbal et Lilith avaient arrêtés de se disputer à tout bout de champs, le fait qu'elle lui ait sauvé la vie ayant sans doute joué un rôle là-dedans. Bon, ils continuaient encore à se taquiner, mais ça n'atteignait pas des proportions dangereuses.

Personne n'avait reparlé de l'incident, mais les deux enfants sentaient néanmoins qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus surveillés qu' les adultes les encourageaient, voir les poussaient fortement à maîtriser leur forme volante, surtout dans le cas d'Iqbal, où cela s'était fait sous le coup de la surprise et de la panique, Lilith essayant depuis plus longtemps d'apprivoiser son Zoan...

Résultat, ils étaient coincés dans la salle d'entraînement sous la surveillance de Raezo, avec Flame qui apprenait toujours à écrire.

\- J'm'ennuie, c'est trop dur ! geignit le demi-Vampyr en se laissant tomber sur le sol sur le dos. Puis j'aime pas les chauves-souris !

\- Alors essaye d'obtenir ta forme de loup et arrête de déranger tout le monde, grogna la petite Shirohige qui avait les yeux fermés. Moi je veux pouvoir voler comme Marco-nii-san !

\- Tiens, d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu te transformes en... En je ne sais pas quoi, et le premier commandant aussi ?

\- C'est compliqué, grimaça l'enfant, puis je ne suis pas en droit d'en parler, désolée... Tu dois connaître ça aussi, non ?

\- Ouaip, je comprends, je sais ce que c'est, acquiesça son aîné de trois ans, et ses paroles ne tombèrent pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Marco avait en effet discrètement demandé à Raezo d'enregistrer tout ce qui pouvait prouver l'existence d'une communauté Autremondienne sur Grand Line pour confronter l'enfant ensuite, et ce détail comme quoi le sang-mêlé leur cachait quelque chose parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler était intéressant.

Flame, elle retint autre chose de la conversation des enfants...

\- Tu peux te transformer en loup ? C'est trop génial ! Tu dois être siiii mignon en louveteau ! Je veux voir, je veux voir, je veux voir ! s'exclama-t-elle en abandonnant ses lignes d'écriture et en se rapprochant tellement vite du garçon qu'il cligna des yeux, presque persuadé qu'elle avait transplané.

\- Euhhh... fut tout ce qu'il lui trouva à répondre, avant que Raezo n'intervienne et ne ramène de force la rousse pleurnichant pour voir un louveteau sur sa chaise.

\- Elle est pas un peu dérangée et jeune pour être dans l'équipage ? souffla-t-il ensuite à l'attention de Lilith.

\- Elle a trois ans d'âge mental la plupart du temps, je te l'accorde, mais malgré son apparence juvénile elle a vingt-cinq ans et est une excellente tireuse d'élite, c'est uniquement quand tu lui met une arme à feu entre les mains qu'elle devient un peu sérieuse, répliqua la demi-elfe. Enfin de ce qu'on m'a dit... Mais elle ne serait pas là si elle n'était pas capable de se défendre.

\- Toi, tu n'en es pas vraiment capable, non ? Alors pourquoi restes-tu ?

\- Iqbal, toi tu peux encore passer inaperçu, mais moi ? Ma peau noir, mes veines d'argent... Si je ne suis pas protégée, je finirais sans aucun doute en tant qu'esclave, même sur une île d'Oyaji. Et il n'y aucune autre île plus sûre que celles sous sa protection pour moi.

Il jeta un bref regard en direction des deux adultes dans la même salle qu'eux, puis se rapprocha de la plus jeune, avant de murmurer en Lancovien :

\- **§** Il y a un endroit sûr. Mon île natale. Elle ne regroupe que des personnes venant d'Autremonde, il y a des elfes, et le métissage est devenu courant là-bas, tu ne seras pas rejeté. Elle est sous la protection d'Akagami no Shanks, et il y a une barrière de protection, une personne non-accréditée ne peut entrer. Tu serais à l'abri là-bas. **§**

\- **§** Ton oncle y vit ? Et pourquoi ton père et toi n'y êtes pas restés ? **§**

- **§** Oui, mon oncle vit là-bas assez souvent, quand il n'est pas en mission pour récupérer un Autremondien en perdition. Et mon père n'est pas resté parce qu'après le décès de ma mère, il n'y était plus à l'aise, alors il est partit. Ce n'est pas une prison, beaucoup ne sont pas restés sur l'île au long des siècles, parfois des elfes blancs, parfois des Vampyrs, rarement des Nains, mais surtout des humains qui voulaient découvrir la Grand Line ou les quatre Blues. **§**

\- **§** Pourquoi personne n'est venu me chercher alors ? **§**

\- **§** Si le Yonkou Shanks a jugé que c'était dangereux parce que Shirohige te considère comme sa fille, cela l'expliquerait. Mais franchement, je n'en sais rien. Ton cas a dû être débattu par le Conseil bien après que je sois parti. **§**

\- **§** Qu'est-ce que le Conseil ? **§**

La porte d'entrée de la salle claqua alors, faisant sursauter les deux enfants et interrompant leur discussion, pour voir à travers l'embrasure de la porte la silhouette bien reconnaissable de Marco. Lilith sentit son cœur faire un bond. Il n'avait pas espionné sa conversation avec Iqbal, tout de même !

\- Iqbal, peux-tu m'accompagner s'il te plaît ? Mon capitaine voudrait te parler.

Il acquiesça, se relevant, et Lilith demanda à l'accompagner

 _\- Tu n'as aucune raison de me dire non_ , ajouta-t-elle tout de suite après à l'attention de son Familier.

\- _Je n'allais pas refuser_ , répliqua-t-il, avant de compléter à voix haute : Suivez-moi tous deux, et Lilith, récupère le nouveau bracelet qu'on t'a donné.

Elle alla le réclamer auprès de Raezo, puis rejoignit les deux blond, passant sa main dans celle du commandant.

\- Marco, il ne lui arrivera rien quoi qu'il dise hein ?

\- Tch. Dire qu'il y'a quelques temps tu pouvais même pas le voir en peinture...

Elle lui tira la langue, avant de décider que, puisque son compagnon d'âme l'embêtait, elle allait rester près de l'autre sang-mêlé. Elle tanna d'ailleurs ce dernier pour qu'il accepte de s'entraîner à nouveau avec elle tout le long du trajet jusque devant son Oyaki, et le commandant esquissa un fin sourire.

Dire qu'ils avaient dû frôler la mort pour se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre...

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Moi je pense qu'il a été trop bavard sur ce coup-là Iqbal...**

 **A dans deux semaines donc !**


	40. Chapitre 38

**Bonjour bonjour à tous !**

 **J'espère vivement que votre rentrée s'est bien passée, ça vous permettra d'avaler mieux la nouvelle... Voilà, autant le dire, j'ai un emploi du temps de merde et un poil surchargé, du coup les chapitres risquent de revenir à 2000 mots, ou en tout cas de mettre deux semaines à sortir... J'essayerai néanmoins de ne pas faire plus long comme attente.**

 **Après, si je finis cette première partie comme prévue avant 2018, je risque de ne pas entamer la publication de la suite avant fin mars début avril, déjà parce que ça promet d'être une période assez chargée, puis ensuite car cela me permettra peut-être d'écrire quelques chapitres d'avance.**

 **Disclaimer : les OC à moi, One Piece à Eichiiro Oda. C'est simple non ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Iqbal ignorait comment Marco les avait entendus, mais quoi qu'il en soit ce dernier était au courant désormais pour Castarmir. Il était un mort en sursis, il en était certain. Si ce n'était pas Shirohige qui le tuait, ç'allait être Silmarien, surtout s'il laissait échapper quelque chose. La seule chose qui le rassurait un peu, c'était la présence de Lilith à ses côtés.

\- Hey, tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? lui chuchota-t-elle alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant la cabine du capitaine, et que le premier commandant toquait à la porte.

\- J'vais me faire tuer...

Il reçut une taloche derrière la tête, étonnement venant de l'adulte qui l'avait entendu.

\- On ne fera jamais de mal à un enfant Iqbal yoi, mets-toi ça dans ton crâne.

\- Si vous le dites...

Le vouvoiement fit tiquer Marco, qui soupira. Ce gosse était vraiment très – trop – bien élevé, ils avaient beau tous lui dire de les tutoyer, il n'en faisait rien. Il était avec son Oyaji au moment où il avait entendu – par mégarde, il n'avait pas fermé le lien, il était un peu trop paranoïaque depuis la tentative de meurtre – la conversation entre les deux enfants, et il avait donc mis son capitaine au courant.

Mais en aucun cas les informations du petit ne lui seraient arrachées de force ! Il ne croyait quand même pas qu'on allait le torturer, pour en être presque réduit à trembler alors qu'il ouvrait la porte ? Lilith poussa légèrement son ami dans le dos pour qu'il rentre, et Marco referma la porte derrière eux, avant d'aller s'installer aux côtés de son Oyaji, s'asseyant sur le bureau encombré par les papiers.

\- Iqbal, je crois savoir que tu n'as pas le droit d'en parler, mais quel est cet endroit que tu as mentionné à Lilith yoi ?

Le sang-mêlé secoua la tête de gauche à droite, complètement paniqué malgré la présence de la petite Newgate à ses côtés.

\- Je... Je ne peux PAS ! finit-il par crier. Je ne pourrais pas y retourner si je vous le dis !

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard, et Marco reprit plus doucement :

\- Tu as dis qu'elle était sous la protection de Shanks, n'est-ce pas yoi ?

Iqbal déglutit, réfléchissant rapidement. Avait-il le droit d'acquiescer ou non ? Il finit par ouvrir la bouche et bégayer un maigre ''oui'', qui sembla satisfaire les deux adultes.

\- Hé bien, dans ce cas-là nous lui demanderons.

Le demi-Vampyr gémit, ne sachant pas si c'était mieux ou pire, puis, ramassant les quelques miettes de courage qu'il lui restait, il demanda :

\- Mais pourquoi tenez-vous tellement à le savoir ? Ce n'était pas comme si Lilith était malheureuse ici, ou que vous ne vouliez pas d'elle !

L'atmosphère se fit plus lourde, et la lueur de colère dans les yeux du géant le firent soudain frémir. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Il aurait mieux fait de tout avouer et de se taire ensuite, parce qu'il était sûr d'avoir aggravé son cas là ! Il se tourna vers l'autre sang-mêlée qui détourna le regard en baissant la tête, tirant nerveusement sur les manches de son haut, avant de revenir vers les deux adultes.

\- C'est à cause des capacités de Lilith qui ressemble aux vôtres, Marco-san ? Je ne suis pas sûr que les miens pourront vous aider, je n'ai jamais entendu parler en cours de mimétisme... pareil...

Ses yeux s'ouvrir tout rond quand il se souvient que si, il y avait deux possibilités pour un mimétisme pareil au niveau du pouvoir. Et très franchement, il espérait soudainement que ce soit la première, malgré que la race soit pourchassée par les Vampyrs. Sinon, cela voulait dire que Marco et Lilith étaient des Liés démoniaques, et que donc cette dernière avait été en contact involontaire avec de la magie démoniaque ou un démon... et en possédait. Le premier commandant sentit son trouble et s'approcha du Dampyr avant de s'accroupir devant lui, alors que Lilith rejoignait les genoux de son Oyaji.

\- Tu sais quelque chose Iqbal , yoi ?

\- Marco-san... Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous avez un lien d'âme type Familier avec Lilith ?

L'homme lut dans les yeux roses qu'il espérait une réponse négative, et il soupira avant de briser cet espoir en hochant lentement la tête. Iqbal nia en secouant son visage et en murmurant.

\- Non... c'est pas possible... Elle est trop jeune pour y avoir touché...

\- Trop jeune pour avoir touché à quoi yoi ? reprit sombrement le blond.

Il sentait, il savait que la réponse ne lui plairait pas, et devant lui l'enfant déglutit avant de lâcher :

\- Elle sait. Elle sait aussi bien que moi ce que c'est.

Marco comprit ce que sous-entendait le gamin, et il savait qu'il avait raison. Lilith était possédée par un démon.

\- Comment yoi ? Comment c'est possible ? Elle-même l'ignore yoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'on est exactement yoi, Lilith et moi ?

Il posa les mains sur l'épaule du garçon, qui jeta un bref coup d'œil à son amie avant de lâcher :

\- Notre Sensei nous a enseigné que les Liés démoniaques étaient une particularité de ce monde-ci, à cause des Akuma no Mi, donc c'est normal que Lilith ne sache pas. Il n'est pas rentré dans les détails de la création du lien, mais ça se passe entre une personne qui a mangé un Akuma no Mi et un sortcelier qui a été infecté par de la magie démoniaque. Les deux partagent alors leurs capacités et ont un lien d'âme sensible à celui des Familiers. Il paraît que ça permet au sortcelier touché par la magie démoniaque de garder un certain contrôle dessus, voir même de la tenir totalement à l'écart, enfin ça c'est qui circule dans les bancs de l'école, seuls les Conseillers et les scientifiques qui ont travaillés dessus le savent vraiment, il me semble... Je ne peux vous aider plus Marco-san, Shirohige-san, veuillez m'excuser.

\- Tu nous as déjà dit beaucoup, sans doute même plus qu'il ne te l'était autorisé, merci Iqbal, le remercia le capitaine, alors que le commandant se relevait et le relâchait.

Les deux adultes lui demandèrent ensuite de sortir de la pièce et d'aller chercher les autres commandants pour qu'ils puissent discuter. Iqbal refusa tout net, et les adultes allaient être inflexibles quand le petit ajouta :

\- Je... Je voudrais demander à la Matriarche de mon île de l'aide pour Lilith dès que je serai rentré. Elle n'a pas à subir ça. Puis-je rester ?

\- Non petit, cette discussion restera entre mes enfants et moi, mais je retiens ta proposition. Simplement, nous devons se mettre d'accord sur ce que nous allons faire pour aider Lilith.

Iqbal s'inclina de mauvaise grâce devant cette explication, avant de sortir et de prévenir chaque commandant. Il alla ensuite se retrancher dans le coin du pont où s'installait toujours Stefan quand il ne courrait pas dans tous les sens ou n'était pas avec Lilith, et commença à caresser le chiot qui était venu vers lui pour passer le temps. Il serra les lèvres de colère. Il ne comprenait qui avait bien put faire approcher Lilith de la magie démoniaque, elle était bien trop jeune pour l'avoir fait d'elle-même. Ses parents ? Non, elle avait été orpheline très jeune, elle le lui avait dit. Sa sœur, pour se venger contre elle de la mort de leurs parents si elle lui en attribuait la faute ? Ça se tenait, mais ça ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'un elfe ferait par vengeance. Ils étaient cruels, oui, cependant haïssaient les démons au plus haut point.

Il s'en arracherait les cheveux. Qui, qui avait donc bien pu corrompre à ce point – au mépris de toutes les lois d'Autremonde – une enfant ?

* * *

Deux semaines avaient passés depuis. Lilith avait été affecté par la nouvelle, et les relations entre Marco et elle s'étaient un peu distendues, l'enfant restant la plupart du temps avec Izou, ce qui ne plaisait pas trop au blond qui ne disait cependant rien encore. Les commandants présents avaient été informé, et même si la confirmation du démon à l'intérieur de Lilith n'avait étonné personne, le fait que certains en savaient plus sur cet étrange lien que le premier commandant et elle partageait les rendait un poil suspicieux et nerveux. La solution pour débarrasser leur petite sœur de son démon était peut-être proche, mais pourrait être pire que le mal, alors ils se méfiaient un peu. De toute façon, il ne restait plus qu'à interroger Shanks, et peut-être aller sur cette fameuse île si le Yonkou acceptait de les y emmener. Enfin, si la Marine se mêlait de ses affaires et n'essayait pas en vain d'empêcher cette rencontre.

\- Blenheim Taisho ! Flottille de la Marine en vue ! Cinq navires sont présents !

Le commandant soupira. C'était quoi, la cinquième attaque que tentait la Marine depuis que les hauts-gradés avaient remarqué qu'un mini-Moby Dick se dirigeait droit sur le navire de Shanks ? Il aurait sans doute renoncé et cherché un autre moyen pour qu'Iqbal arrive en toute sécurité sur le bateau du Yonkou et que lui-même puisse lui poser des questions, si le Dampyr ne les avait pas aidés les fois précédentes en créant un Camouflus qui avait recouvert tout le navire, juste assez longtemps pour échapper aux radars. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il serait sans doute bien trop fatigué.

\- Prépar'vous à combatt'e !

Il allait rajouter quelque chose quand un sifflement l'interrompit, et le pirate à la vigie cria :

\- Navire de Shanks en vue, il s'occupe de la Marine !

\- Fait' feu pour l'aider ! ordonna-t-il.

Blenheim poussa un léger soupir de soulagement alors que ses hommes s'activaient autour de lui pour venir en aide – par Davy Jones, si on lui avait dit ça un jour, il aurait ignoré le fou qui le lui aurait dit – à Bakagam... Shanks.

Il n'aurait pas aimé se battre avec Iqbal dans les parages. Même si les Marines poussaient rarement jusque dans les cales, il se sentirait coupable s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'enfant. Après tout, il avait partagé assez longtemps sa cabine avec le p'tit gars pour l'apprécier. Il le considérait comme un petit frère un poil trop poli mais agréable, et sans aucun doute plus gérable que Lilith. Il ne participait à aucune de ses bêtises, même s'il lui était arrivé après leur réconciliation de la couvrir pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas punir.

Les échanges de feu convainquirent la Marine de se retirer rapidement, et Blenheim fit s'approcher le mini Moby du navire du Yonkou. Une planche fut installée entre les deux ponts, et le commandant fit signe à un de ses hommes d'aller chercher Iqbal. Le petit arriva rapidement, son bagage sur l'épaule et les yeux cernés – il n'aurait pas dû les aider autant, il l'avait prévenu, mais l'enfant avait été têtu – et s'avança près de la planche.

Le petit blond jeta un bref regard à Blenheim alors que sur l'autre navire Shanks venait d'apparaître. Le commandant l'incita à avancer, et le Dampyr s'exécuta, passant sur l'autre navire.

\- Evissow Iqbal, souffla le Yonkou en s'agenouillant devant lui pour le dévisager, et il eut un petit sourire triste en croisant les deux orbes roses qui faisaient immédiatement penser à celle de sa mère. Thaméa avait les mêmes yeux que toi, fit-il, bien que cela sonnait comme une évidence, et il se releva pour remercier d'une signe sec de la tête Blenheim.

\- Je ne remercierai jamais assez votre capitaine pour avoir protégé ce jeune homme. Si jamais vous avez besoin d'une aide raisonnable que je puis vous apporter...

Il ajoutait raisonnable, car bien qu'il soit extrêmement reconnaissant de l'aide apporté au demi-Vampyr, il ne mettrait pas non plus sa place en jeu.

\- C'la tombe bien, j'ai une r'quête à vous faire au nom d'la famille, déclara calmement Blenheim en mettant ses mains dans ses poches pour en sortir une lettre.

Son Oyaji avait bien prévu la réaction de Shanks, et avait écrit cette lettre pour qu'elle soit remise à la Matriarche de l'île, comme la nommait Iqbal.

\- Nous avons un problème 'vec Lilith, commença-t-il, et il perçut une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux du roux, qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venu. Nous aim'rions qu'la Matriarche en pren' connaissance, termina-t-il en tendant la lettre.

\- Le jeune Iqbal n'a pas tenu sa langue, on dirait, soupira théâtralement le Yonkou en jetant un regard amusé au plus jeune qui ne se sentait néanmoins pas le moins du monde en faute. Je lui ferai passer dès que je la verrai, je vous en fais la promesse Blenheim-san, fit-il plus sérieusement en prenant la lettre.

\- Puis si jamais Ba... Akagami oublie, je lui ferai rappeler sans faute ! glissa rapidement Iqbal avant de faire comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

Blenheim contint un léger rire en entendant que le garçon avait failli appeler le Yonkou de la même manière que Lilith, mais hocha la tête. Si cela concernait son amie, le blond n'oublierait pas. La planche fut enlevée rapidement, et Blenheim renvoya ses hommes à leurs postes pour partir le plus vite possible. Cependant, avant que le mini-Moby Dick ne s'éloigne, il se retourna une dernière fois vers l'enfant agrippé à la rambarde du navire adverse et lança :

\- 'fait, Oyaji a dit qu'si plus vieux, t'veux venir s'luer Lilith, t's'ras le bienv'nue...

Et il aurait juré en reprenant ses directives, que juste qu'il ne lui tourne le dos, les yeux roses du gamin brillaient d'impatience... Ou étaient-ce des larmes qui perlaient au coin des orbes claires ?

* * *

Shanks se tourna vers l'enfant qui traînait sur le pont une fois que le navire secondaire de l'équipage de Shirohige eut disparu de l'horizon, intrigué.

\- Pourquoi leur as-tu parlé de la Matriarche ? Surtout que tu sais ce qu'elle risque de faire si elle apprend que tu as éventré le secret...

\- Je n'ai dit ni la position ni le nom de l'île, et pour le cas de Lilith, elle me le pardonnera sûrement, fit Iqbal en haussant les épaules, quoique inquiet.

Mais l'invitation de Blenheim – car c'était une invitation, il ne s'y trompait pas – le rassurait quand à son sort si la Matriarche l'exilait, il aurait toujours un endroit où aller.

Shanks soupira et rangea la lettre dans une poche de veste, révélant accidentellement son bras manquant. Cependant le demi-Vampyr ne fit aucune remarque, bien qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Le rouquin ébouriffa les cheveux blonds du sang-mêlé avant de l'envoyer se reposer dans sa cabine.

\- Bon, y'a plus qu'à prévenir Akantha... soupira-t-il, avant de sortir un den-den mushi de sa poche.

Il se demanda quelques heures plus tard si ç'avait été une bonne idée de prévenir le Vampyr tout compte fait. Car à peine avait-il transplané sur le navire avec un elfe – ah, ça voulait dire que Silmarien avait adjoint quelqu'un pour tempérer Akantha – qu'il s'était rué sur lui en le harcelant de questions pour savoir comment allait son neveu.

\- Hey mollo la sansue, il est dans ma cabine et il se repose, si j'avais su que tu serait comme ça j't'aurais prévenu plus tard !

La magie froide du Vampyr pulsa soudainement, avant que l'elfe qui l'accompagnait ne pose une main sur son épaule pour l'astreindre au calme.

\- Paix, Akantha, Shanks a fait l'effort de te joindre, ne te mets pas en colère pour si peu. Comment va l'enfant ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers le roux.

\- Bien. Cependant, vous n'en auriez encore aucune nouvelle si Shirohige ne l'avait pas pris sous son aile avant de le mettre sous ma protection.

Le nom fit tilt chez Akantha, et il plissa les yeux. Si son neveu avait traîné avec la gamine possédée...

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'il a côtoyé l'enfant Autremondienne ?

\- Oui, d'ailleurs à ce sujet, l'un des commandants m'a fait passer ceci... signala le pirate en sortant l'enveloppe de sa poche. C'est pour Silmarien, et il semblerait que cela soit à propos de Lilith.

L'elfe prit l'enveloppe avant que le Vampyr n'ait pu faire un geste. Nul doute que le Shirohige Kaizokudan avait dû remarquer la possession de la jeune demi-elfe, et qu'ils recherchaient de l'aide. Iqbal avait donc sans doute été bavarde, surtout avec l'enfant, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. I'dril la rangea dans sa poche avant de s'incliner devant le Yonkou, et obligeant Akantha à en faire de même malgré la mauvaise humeur de ce dernier.

\- Je vous remercie de nous avoir prévenus, nous ne vous dérangerons pas plus longtemps que nécessaire. Nous repartirons dès qu'Iqbal sera réveillé.

\- Je crois qu'on peut partir tout de suite alors... fit une voix encore un peu ensommeillée. Je suis réveil-humph !

Son oncle venait de se jeter sur lui pour le serrer contre lui et s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien, laissant transparaître pendant quelques minutes autre chose que son visage froid et dur. Cela fit sourire légèrement Shanks, il avait un peu peur que le gamin se retrouve avec pour seule famille un être froid qui ne saurait pas lui montrer son affection.

Mais il fut néanmoins soulagé quand les trois sortceliers partirent. Cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait boire désormais tout son soûl sans que personne ne lui en fasse la réflexion !

* * *

Iqbal commença à devenir anxieux quand après un Transmitus, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans la maison de son oncle. Comment allait réagir Silmarien quand elle allait apprendre qu'il avait légèrement brisé le code du secret ? Il tortura le bas de son t-shirt de ses doigts, quand son oncle s'agenouilla devant lui pour le rassurer.

\- On est au courant que la petite est possédée Iqbal, la Matriarche ne pourra pas t'en vouloir d'avoir dit des choses qui vont pouvoir l'aider.

\- Mais c'est pas seulement ça ! Elle...

Il s'interrompit, il n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que la Matriarche au départ, mais puisqu'il avait commencé...

\- Elle a un Lié démoniaque mon oncle.

Akantha tiqua. Il y avait pleins de chose qu'on enseignait pas aux enfants sur les Liés démoniaques, mais il fallait prévenir dans ce cas Silmarien au plus tôt.

\- I'dril, peux-tu te charger d'avertir la Matriarche ? Je voudrais m'occuper de mon neveu.

L'elfe acquiesça, et sortit de la maison du Vampyr le plus rapidement possible – il n'aimait pas l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait – et rejoignit le grand saule pleureur qui servait d'appartement à leur Matriarche, le lettre dans sa poche semblant lourde comme du plomb. La petite fille avait un Lié. C'était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose. Le démon qui la possédait ne pourrait pas avoir le dessus aussi facilement, elle était protégée... Mais si le lien était déjà trop bien établi, il n'y avait aucune chance de le briser même une fois qu'ils auraient banni le démon du corps de l'enfant. Et certaines personnes – surtout celles qui avaient consommés un Akuma no Mi – ne le supportaient pas.

Bah, il était sans doute trop pessimiste, pensa-t-il alors qu'il se présentait à la porte de Silmarien, avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre devant lui. Il alla à la rencontre de la Matriarche et expliqua la situation avant de lui tendre la lettre, qu'elle décacheta rapidement. Elle la parcourut tout aussi vite, avant de soupirer.

\- I'dril, nous allons préparer le bannissement du démon de Lilith et du lien démoniaque, s'il est déjà trop fort pour être défait, je veux être sûre qu'elle n'en soit pas blessée. Seulement lorsque tout sera prêt, nous irons proposer notre aide.

\- Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ?

\- Deux mois environ, si tout se passe bien.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne la refusent pas, songea I'dril en prenant congé. Car le regard de Silmarien avait clairement défini ce qu'elle sous-entendait par ''proposer de l'aide''. Si Shirohige la refusait pour x raisons, malgré le fait qu'ils l'aient demandée, la Matriarche ferait le bannissement de force. Et ça n'en serait que pire pour l'enfant.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Donc comme dit dans l'avant propos, le prochain chapitre sortira soit la semaine prochaine, soit dans deux semaines, entre le jeudi et le vendredi.**

 **Une petite review ? Promis, l'auteur ne mord pas, et les reviews non plus.**


	41. Chapitre 39

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Heu... Désolée du retard ? J'avais beau avoir prévenu que les temps allaient être durs, je ne pensais vraiment pas vous faire le coup dès la reprise... Mais je n'ai presque plus de temps pour moi, alors écrire un chapitre de 4000 mots me prend deux semaines... Donc, je vais vraiment passer à deux semaines de publications, je regrette de ne pas avoir d'autres choix... Heureusement qu'il ne reste qu'environ dix chapitres avant la fin de cette première partie, si j'ai bien estimé et que je n'en rajoute pas encore une couche...**

 **Disclaimer : Oda est un dieu, alors il possède One Piece. L'univers de Trara Duncan reveint à sa légitime propriétaire, et il ne me reste que les OCs...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Marco, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Lilith par hasard ? demanda Frederick en entrant sans gêne dans la cabine de son frère, qui dessinait une carte. Oyaji la cherche...

Le blond posa sèchement son crayon sur la table et se retourna sur sa chaise pour faire face au second commandant, qui pensa soudain que pour une fois, poser la question à son frère avait été une très mauvaise idée.

\- Tu penses vraiment que j'en ai une foutue idée yoi ? Elle ne me parle presque plus depuis qu'Iqbal lui a annoncé ce qu'on était exactement. Nos relations se sont dégradées à vitesse grand V ce mois dernier. C'est à peine si je ressens ses émotions par le lien de temps à autre yoi, ou si je la vois, elle me fuis même pendant les repas ! Tu devrais aller voir Izou, elle est toujours ou presque à ses côtés yoi, cracha-t-il presque, le regard sombre, avant de retourner à sa carte.

Frederick en resta bouche bée, ce n'était mais alors absolument pas du genre de Marco de réagir comme ça sans vraie raison... D'accord, son lien fusionnel avec Lilith devait lui manquer, mais il avait toujours été calme quand elle allait voir Izou plutôt que lui, ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Au contraire, il l'avait un peu encouragé pour qu'il puisse avoir des moments seuls de temps à autre, en prévention de la saison des amours. Déjà qu'il devenait très irascible et jaloux à cette période, un peu comme aujourd'hui en fait.

Attendez, jaloux ? Irascible ?

\- Marco, d'habitude tu préviens quand c'est ta saison, donc est-ce que tu as juste oublié de nous en parler, ou est-ce que tu es juste absolument possessif avec Lilith, et que comme d'habitude elle marque clairement sa préférence pour toi, ça n'est jamais vraiment ressorti ? l'interrogea le second commandant en s'adossant au mur et en refermant la porte.

Les épaules de Marco se tendirent, et il rentra un peu la tête sans lui faire face, marquant clairement sa gêne. Frederick avait mis le doigt là où ça faisait mal. Le brun dut retenir un ricanement qui aurait été très malvenu, mais son frère si sérieux et mature, se comportait comme un gosse qui ne veut pas que son amie aille jouer avec un autre enfant. Et son phénix devait empirer les choses, ils avaient tous remarquer que quand le Zoan du blond prenait le pas sur ce dernier, comme pendant la saison des amours, il était très – trop – possessif. Donc, il était en train de crever de jalousie envers Izou, que la petite fille côtoyait tous les jours. Mais, voyait-il si peu sa petite sœur que ça, pour qu'il n'ait pas remarqué qu'elle semblait dépérir jour après jour, même avec la présence d'Izou ?

Frederick soupira, avant d'aller s'installer sur le bureau, dégageant délicatement la carte pour pouvoir s'asseoir. Marco détourna la tête pour ne pas lui faire face, et le second commandant se retint de se taper la tête contre les murs. Mais qu'est-ce que son frangin pouvait être obtus !

\- Marco, arrête de faire l'idiot deux secondes, s'il te plaît. C'est pas ton genre.

Le blond ne bougea cependant pas d'un iota, et Frederick se releva avant de plaquer ses deux mains sur le bureau.

\- Bordel, ressaisis-toi mon vieux ! Elle te considère toujours autant comme son grand frère, ça finira par lui passer, et puis même, est-ce que tu as pensé à lui demander pourquoi elle te fuyais au lieu de ne rien faire merde !

Marco releva enfin ses yeux vers son frère, et lâcha dans un faible filet de voix :

\- J'ai peur de sa réponse... Et si elle ne voulait plus de ce lien yoi ? Frederick, au départ elle ne voulait pas m'imposer ça, elle a même tenté de se suicider yoi... se rappela le blond en baissant la tête, joignant ses mains sur la table.

Il ferma les yeux. À cette époque-là, il ignorait encore tout de ce qui le reliait à Lilith, mais il se souvenait encore de l'horreur qui lui avait serré le cœur en comprenant qu'elle avait tenté de s'enlever la vie. Il était pourtant tellement en colère... Cependant, il ne regrettait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il savait qu'il était devenu plus souriant, moins tourné vers le passé avec elle à ses côtés. Et son absence lui pesait sur le cœur.

Plus personne pour s'inquiéter de l'heure à laquelle il s'endormait. Plus personne pour venir se réfugier dans sa cabine après une énième bêtise. Plus personne pour le regarder faire ses cartes en silence. Plus personne pour accourir quand il faisait un cauchemar particulièrement violent. Plus de sourire lumineux qui lui donnait envie de sourire.

Puis, il ne pouvait plus l'embêter. Il ne pouvait plus partager les petites chamailleries avec leur fratrie qui égayaient leur quotidien. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de la disputer alors qu'au fond de lui il était hilare, tandis qu'elle n'était pas dupe et souriait largement. Il ne pouvait plus simplement sourire dès qu'elle était là, et il se sentait bien plus morose. Bien trop morose.

Ou encore, il se torturait l'esprit avec la raison de son éloignement. Avait-elle peur ? Ne voulait-elle plus de ce lien qui au final la faisait sans doute souffrir ? Ne souhaitait-elle plus de lui comme grand frère ?

Rien que ces idées lui tordait le ventre, et c'était encore pire lorsqu'il pensait qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais à ce rythme-là le plaisir de voler avec elle, de partager enfin avec quelqu'un ce moment merveilleux.

Frederick posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et serra fort. Il devait avouer que Lilith ne parlait plus beaucoup, même au seizième commandant, elle s'était totalement refermée sur elle-même, et à à peine deux semaines des fêtes de fin d'année et donc du rassemblement de tous leurs alliés, cela l'inquiétait un brin. Il ne pouvait donc pas savoir en l'occurrence ce qu'elle pensait vraiment, mais il devait rassurer son frère, pour qu'il ait le courage d'affronter la demi-elfe.

\- Hey Marco, je ne pense pas que l'affection que vous vous portez peut être effacé aussi vite et aussi simplement. Ce n'est que mon avis que je vais t'énoncer, mais fais-moi le plaisir de m'écouter attentivement. Vous avez dépassé le stade d'un simple lien. Vous êtes frère et sœur avant d'être des Liés Démoniaques. Elle est notre petite sœur avant d'être ta liée. Et je suis certain qu'elle le sait. Et si elle ne le sait pas, ou si elle doute, elle doit souffrir autant que toi à cet instant. Et vous avez tous les deux tellement peur du rejet que vous n'osez pas faire un pas vers l'autre. Mais dans toute cette histoire sombre crétin, tu es l'adulte, donc c'est à toi de faire en premier ce pas, conclut-il, avant de lui filer une claque derrière la tête pour être sûr qu'il réagisse.

Ce qui ne loupa pas. Marco le gratifia d'un regard blasé, mais son aura était meurtrière. Frédérick se dépêcha de sortir, mais les remerciements chuchotés par son frère ne tombèrent pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, en tout cas, et il sifflota en remontant la coursive, content de lui. L'atmosphère sur le bateau allait sans doute s'alléger si ces deux-là discutaient, parce qu'il semblait que même Izou ne soit pas capable de faire sortir Lilith de ce qui ressemblait fortement à une déprime, ou en tout cas un repliement sur soi-même. Et personne n'était plus capable de lui tirer plus d'une phrase complète à la suite. Il n'allait pas dire que c'était pire qu'à ses débuts, parce qu'au moins elle parlait, mais elle se tenait éloignée de tout le monde comme si elle était pestiférée.

Et nul doute qu'elle devait se considérer comme tel, avec son démon, puis ce lien qui d'après les dires de l'autre sang-mêlé lui permettait de garder le contrôle... Il voulait retrouver la Lilith qu'il connaissait, pas ce double effacé qui ne laissait personne l'atteindre. Marco devait vraiment faire quelque chose parce qu'il était le dernier qui n'avait encore rien tenté pour redonner le sourire à leur petite sœur.

* * *

Marco regarda la carte à moitié terminée sur la partie droite de son bureau. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait se lever et aller parler à Lilith une bonne fois pour toute. Mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Il avait toujours autant la trouille, malgré Frédérick. Il soupira, et laissa son regard errer sur les murs de sa cabine. Il se sentait lâche, à ne pas vouloir affronter la vérité en face. C'était étrange comme sentiment. Depuis qu'Oyaji l'avait pris sous son aile, il n'avait jamais été lâche. Il avait eu peur, il avait reculé parfois, mais il avait toujours trouvé le courage d'affronter ses peurs, surtout quand il était petit. Alors c'était presque risible qu'il n'y arrive pas pour Lilith, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il resta dans sa cabine à rassembler son courage qui semblait s'être dissimulé dans un trou de souris hors de sa portée, mais il finit par se lever de sa chaise, et aller voir si Lilith ne se trouvait pas dans la cabine d'Izou. Il remonta la coursive jusqu'à la cabine du seizième commandant et, après avoir vérifié qui s'y trouvait, en l'occurrence uniquement le travesti, il toqua, puis entra quand l'autorisation lui en fut donnée. Izou lui tournait le dos, remplissant vraisemblablement des papiers.

\- Tiens, Marco, qu'est-ce qui tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner. Tu ne devrais pas être sur une de tes chères cartes ? Oh, bien sûr, elles doivent t'apporter moins de problèmes que le reste du monde...

Le ton était froid, cinglant, et Marco eut envie de se faire tout petit dans ses spartiates, se sentant comme quand il était plus jeune et que le commandant le grondait pour sa conduite. Il avait du très peu apprécier qu'il délaisse autant Lilith... Mais il avait des excuses ! Enfin il espérait. Il essayait de s'en convaincre en tous les cas, même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il aurait du réagir plus tôt, et en adulte.

\- Tu... Tu sais où elle est yoi ?

\- Oh, sans aucun doute chez Oyaji, il est le seul qui arrive encore à l'amuser un peu, ou en train de s'entraîner comme une forcené parce qu'elle ne te voit plus. Ou plutôt, comme son esprit d'enfant l'a analysé, _parce que tu ne voulais plus la voir_. J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne excuse pour la faire autant souffrir, _petit frère_ , parce que je t'assure que si ce n'est pas le cas, famille ou pas, je te le ferai payer, fit-il en se retournant, et Marco se liquéfia devant le regard noir que le travesti lui adressait.

Il n'était vraiment pas fier de lui sur ce coup, il se sentait même vachement honteux, et Izou retournait sans aucune gêne le couteau dans la plaie. Il l'avait plus que amplement mérité. Il garda la tête baissé, penaud, et entendit Izou se lever. Il reçut un coup de poing sur le crâne renforcé avec du Haki, et il retint le cri de douleur qui manqua de peu de passer ses lèvres. Son aîné n'y était pas allé de main morte !

\- S'pèce d'idiot, gronda le seizième commandant, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé dans ta cervelle de moineau pour que tu ne t'aperçoives pas que Lilith n'allait pas bien ?

\- Faudrait déjà que je la croise pour m'en apercevoir, elle n'arrête pas de me fuir yoi ! s'exclama-t-il en relevant le visage vers son frère, avant de commencer à cerner quelque chose qui n'allait plaire à aucun d'entre eux. Izou... Ce n'est pas moi qui ne veut plus la voir, c'est elle qui me fuit, même au niveau du lien. Elle ne t'aurait tout de même dit le contraire yoi ?

Il eut l'insatisfaction de voir son aîné pâlir et tordre sa bouche maquillée en une grimace. Il aurait presque pour un peu préféré avoir tort...

\- Elle m'a menti.

\- On dirait bien yoi. C'est comme si elle voulait se mettre à dos tout le monde, ou en tout cas mettre une distance entre nous yoi, et...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, interrompant les deux hommes dans leur discussion.

\- Taisho ! Une flotte de la Marine en vue, Oyaji veut tout le monde prêt pour l'attaque ! hurla Flame. GO GO GO !

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et Marco et Izou se regardèrent en chiens de faïence. Le blond finit par lâcher :

\- On continuera cette discussion plus tard et à tête reposée, d'accord yoi ?

Le seizième commandant hocha simplement son visage, puis les deux hommes remontèrent les coursives. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le pont, et chacun alla retrouver ses hommes pour coordonner l'attaque, alors que les canons de tous les navires retentissaient déjà. C'était toujours un peu éprouvant, car coordonner une cinquantaine d'hommes chacun n'était pas toujours facile, mais il y avait aussi l'appréhension du combat, la tension nerveuse alors que les navires de la Marine se rapprochaient, et un peu d'excitation aussi parfois, quand le combat était particulièrement intéressant. Surtout quand la Marine avait des petits nouveaux un poil plus fort que les soldats de base, et qu'ils envoyaient se forger contre eux... Il s'amusait parfois à les jeter à l'eau pour leur rafraîchir les idées.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout ça était supplanté par les traces restantes de sa discussion avec Izou, qui l'avait quelque peu ébranlée, de ses remords de ne pas avoir parlé à Lilith plus tôt, et surtout, il n'arrêtait pas de penser aux potentielles raisons qui pourrait pousser sa petite sœur à vouloir s'éloigner d'eux, et aucune de celles auxquelles il pensait n'était pas inquiétante...

Il se reconcentra sur l'attaque à venir quand un boulet de canon siffla près de ses oreilles. Il réfléchirait plus tard, pour le moment, il y avait des Marines à qui il devait botter les fesses.

* * *

Lilith tangua en même temps que le navire quand un boulet vint se fracasser juste à côté, provoquant des remous, et elle se rattrapa à la paroi de la coursive pour éviter de choir sur le sol violemment. Elle continua son chemin en s'appuyant sur le mur par précaution, alors que la bataille faisait rage au-dessus de sa tête. Son Oyaji lui avait demandé d'aller se cacher au cœur du navire, pour éviter les problèmes, mais elle ne savait même pas si elle arriverait jusqu'au dortoir de la seconde division, le plus proche d'elle à l'instant. Un courant d'air la fit frissonner, et elle regretta de ne pas avoir mis plus que son t-shirt ce matin alors que le temps commençait à se rafraîchir, ils arrivaient vers l'île automnale où se dérouleraient les fêtes de fin d'année avec tous les alliés de sa famille. Mais elle n'avait aucunement envie de participer. Déjà, elle n'avait jamais fêté ce genre d'occasion, et ne voyait pas ce qui rendait aussi joyeux ses frères, puis même... rencontrer encore d'autres personnes avec qui elle risquait de s'attacher et qu'elle aurait peur de blesser, non merci. Ou pire, qu'ils s'aperçoivent de ce qu'elle était vraiment alors que sa famille se cachait derrière des illusions.

Elle était un monstre.

Oh, elle avait bien réfléchi avant d'arriver à cette conclusion. Mais elle ne voyait pas d'autres réponses. Elle avait un démon à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle avait à cause de ce dernier, formé un lien avec un homme, sans le consentement de ce dernier, elle lui avait été imposé. Elle l'obligeait d'une certaine manière à la protéger. Puis, si ce n'était pas assez comme preuve, le fait qu'on ait voulu la tuer était le clou qui fermait le cercueil – elle adorait cette expression qu'elle avait entendue de la bouche de Judicaël –. Personne sur Autremonde ne ferait de mal à un enfant (sauf si ce dernier était impliqué dans des problèmes de successions, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire), à part si il représentait vraiment un danger que l'on ne pouvait arrêter, enfin c'était la seule explication viable qu'elle avait. Pourquoi chercherait-on à la tuer sinon, surtout en se donnant autant de mal pour passer d'un monde à l'autre ?

Elle finit par arriver devant l'entrée du dortoir de la seconde division, et elle ferma la porte derrière elle, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit qu'elle savait appartenir à Reda - c'était un des mieux rangés du dortoir –, et de se recroqueviller contre le mur en soupirant, la tête sur ses genoux. Le contact avec Marco lui manquait. Plus que simplement un lien qui le reliait à elle, il était vraiment le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Et même si elle avait sa mère de cœur en la personne d'Izou, ce dernier ne la comprenait pas aussi bien que Marco, il ne devinait pas aussi facilement ses actes que le blond. Pour preuve, il avait gobé que Marco l'évitait, alors même que c'était elle qui le faisait... ça lui faisait mal au cœur de mentir au seizième commandant, mais elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix. Izou ne l'aurait alors jamais laissée se morfondre autant sans prévenir Marco.

Un craquement la fit sursauter, et elle posa par réflexe la main sur la dague attachée à sa cuisse. Elle se tendit, mais n'entendant rien de plus, et se disant que ses frères étaient encore en train de combattre et que cela ne pouvait pas être l'un d'eux, allait relâcher son arme quand des paroles lui parvinrent. Elle sursauta, et activa son Haki en plus de se concentrer sur son ouïe.

\- … Passer... papiers... cherche...

\- Pas ici... sales pirates... cabine...

Deux _Voix_ différentes. Inconnues. Marine, sans aucun doute. Elle se faufila sous les draps du lit de Reda, le défaisant en espérant qu'il lui pardonne, il avait un côté psychorigide sur le rangement... Elle croisa les doigts pour que les deux soldats ne rentrent pas. Elle ne pouvait sans doute pas les arrêter, mais elle avait juste à se servir du lien pour prévenir Marco... Seulement, si elle le faisait, elle ne serait sans doute pas très bien reçue. Ça faisait quand même un moment qu'elle l'évitait à tout prix... Elle n'eut pas le temps de plus se triturer les méninges puisque la porte s'ouvrit, et elle se figea sous le drap, qui elle l'espérait la cachait assez. Elle tenta de respirer le plus doucement possible, son cœur battant à une vitesse folle, et elle se crispa quand des pas retentirent sur le parquet.

\- Non, c'est un dortoir ici, nous ne trouverons pas ce que nous sommes venus chercher.

\- Attends. Il y a quelqu'un.

Elle cessa de respirer, terrifiée. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir repéré depuis la porte, le lit de Reda était plus vers le milieu de la pièce... Celui qui l'avait repéré devait avoir le Haki alors. Elle supplia silencieusement Marco de venir l'aider, envoyant toutes ses émotions par le lien – elle n'arrivait pas à faire le tri, trop apeurée – alors que les deux hommes se rapprochaient. Elle tenta de lancer un Camouflus, mais sa magie crépita au bout de ses doigts avant de s'éteindre, le stress la paralysait trop pour qu'elle puisse lancer un sort correct. Elle sentit les deux hommes juste à côté du lit, et sut qu'elle était découverte au moment même où l'un d'eux souleva le drap. Elle prit l'oreiller de Reda et le mit devant elle, mince défense dérisoire.

\- Une gamine ? C'te blague... Qu'ça fout là ?

\- Lieutenant Nicht, ce n'est pas drôle. Petite, pourrais-tu baisser cet oreiller ? Nous ne te ferons pas de mal.

Elle resserra au contraire les mains sur l'oreiller sans répondre, au bord de la crise de panique, et glapit avant de fermer les yeux quand le soldat le lui prit de force. Il se stoppa brusquement en la parcourant du regard. Il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas normale, et son collègue aussi. Il allait la prendre par le poignet pour la relever, quand un déclic de chien qu'on armait se fit entendre.

\- Vous allez vous reculez. Vous allez laisser l'enfant venir vers moi sans geste brusque.

Lilith se calma un peu en reconnaissant la voix pour une fois terriblement sérieuse de Teach. Ce n'était pas son frère préféré, ils se cherchaient souvent pour un rien, surtout quand il finissait la dernière part de tarte aux cerises, mais elle l'aimait quand même. Et elle était soulagée, infiniment soulagée. Les soldats reculèrent de deux pas, et elle se releva en vitesse. Elle allait se diriger vers Teach qui pointait toujours son revolver derrière elle, sur les deux hommes, quand elle sentit l'un d'eux sortir son arme et la pointer sur elle. Elle se stoppa alors que le Marine fit, menaçant :

\- Vous nous laissez sortir, ou je la tue.

Teach vit les yeux de sa petite sœur virer au noir trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse réagir, et une vague de magie noirâtre sortit de l'enfant pour venir percuter les deux soldats et les assommer contre le mur. Il rattrapa juste à temps Lilith chancelante et lui évita de tomber à terre.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle alors que ses yeux reprenaient leur teinte cristal habituelle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Teach jeta un bref regard aux Marines, puis à sa petite sœur qui semblait ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait, et décida de lui mentir, pour son bien, il était sûr qu'elle ne prendrait pas bien le fait qu'elle avait été à nouveau soumise à son démon.

\- Je suppose que tu as une une vague de magie instinctive qui les a assommés.

Une _Voix_ familière leur fit à tous les deux lever la tête vers l'encadrement de la porte, où apparut Marco, échevelé par sa course pour arriver au dortoir.

\- Teach, Lilith, est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit le premier commandant.

Le plus vieux fit signe à son commandant qu'il devrait lui en parler plus tard, alors que la demi-elfe se cachait derrière sa silhouette imposante. Elle n'avait pas envie de se confronter à son Lié, ça faisant un moment qu'elle l'évitait et elle était bien déterminée à ce que ça continue ainsi. Sauf que Marco, non. Il avança vers elle en quelques enjambées et la prit dans ses bras, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

 _\- Ne me fais plus des peurs pareilles, petite fuyarde. Et on va arrêter de tourner autour du pot maintenant. Tu va m'expliquer ce qui a traversé ta petite tête pour que tu te mettes à tous nous bouder._

* * *

 **Je suis pas sûre et certaine que l'intervention de Tech plaise à tout le monde, m'enfin, c'était le but recherché... Si vous avez des critiques, n'hésitez pas à les dire, ça me ferait plaisir de m'améliorer !  
**

 **La fin est un peu abrupte, mais si je ne m'arrêtais pas là, vous ne l'auriez toujours pas, et j'en aurai rajouté une tartine... X)**

 **Donc à dans DEUX semaines, et n'oubliez pas la petite review, on est presque aux cents, vous pensez bien que ça me fera bondir de joie sur mon siège... Pi celui qui nous fera passer les cents aura le droit de me demander un omake bonus, d'accord ? (Bon, il ne sortira que sans doute après les vacances, ou à la fin de la partie I, mais bon...)**


	42. Chapitre 40

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **Je commence à piaffer derrière mon ordi, je ne vais pas aussi vite que je l'avais espéré, et j'ai tellement hâte d'écrire la suite... Mais je ne bâcle rien ! Ce chapitre est plus un chapitre de transition, mais il est assez long quand même.**

 **De plus, si vous remarquez des différences ou des alliés qui vous sont inconnus, c'est normal, ce ne sont pas des erreurs. On est quelques années avant le canon tout de même...**

 **Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf mes OCs.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Erasiel : ... Ça fait sérieux si je te réponds que je n'en ai aucune idée ? Je n'ai pas encore tellement réfléchi aux couples, sauf un ou deux, pour la bonne raison que cela n'interfère pas dans les grandes lignes de l'histoire. Je ferai un sondage à la fin de cette première partie, sans doute. (Et je te comprends, j'aime beaucoup ce couple aussi).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Marco fixait sans sourciller Lilith assises sur son lit, les bras repliés autour de ses genoux, et restant obstinément silencieuse, détournant les yeux pour ne pas à avoir le regarder. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce qui risquait de se trouver dans les orbes bleues : colère, inquiétude, tristesse... Peut-être même d'autres sentiments qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à affronter. Elle sentait qu'elle l'avait blessé. Alors elle s'enfermait dans son silence, désormais sa dernière barrière.

\- Lilith... Si tu ne m'expliques rien, je ne pourrais pas t'aider yoi.

Elle n'avait rien à expliquer. Elle était une monstruosité, c'était tout. Elle ne voyait pas comment il pourrait l'aider. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Et pourquoi le voulait-il ? Le lien entre eux étaient contre-nature !

Elle entendit hoqueter Marco, et comprit qu'elle n'avait pas refermé le lien depuis tout à l'heure, et qu'elle avait cette fois pensé assez fort pour que le blond l'entende. Elle resserra un peu plus ses bras contre elle, et enfouit sa tête dedans. Une main se posa sur ses cheveux, et elle se crispa.

\- Idiote yoi. Tu n'es pas monstrueuse, mets-toi ça en tête yoi.

Le sommier grinça quand son Lié s'installa à ses côtés, et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en sentant son odeur si familière, et se raidit. Le commandant n'en eut cure et la serra doucement contre lui, dans le plus grand des silences, attendant qu'elle le brise d'elle-même.

Lilith n'était pas totalement d'accord avec ce qu'avait dit son Lié. Si elle n'était pas un monstre, qu'est-ce qu'elle était ? Elle avait un démon en elle, merde ! C'était loin d'être anodin, c'était anormal surtout !

Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle espérait se tromper, elle espérait avoir mal analysé la situation. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un cas comme le sien. Elle savait juste que l'invocation d'un démon, de par la législation sur Autremonde, était interdite. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était... Mais elle savait que tout ce qui était arrivé à Marco était de sa faute, de son fait. Elle releva doucement la tête vers lui, et eut envie de pleurer en voyant qu'il la regardait uniquement avec inquiétude et tristesse. Pas de colère, pas de haine ou de peur. Elle baissa à nouveau la tête, et se colla au torse de l'adulte en tremblant, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu ne m'en veux pas ? Je... Je t'ai privé de ta liberté...

\- UH ? Va falloir que tu m'expliques comment, là, parce que je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Tu ne m'as privé de rien du tout. Tu m'as appris à me lâcher un peu, tu m'as fait sourire et rire bien plus souvent qu'avant ton arrivée... Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu serais un monstre, explique-moi pourquoi tu m'aurais privé de ma liberté.

Il s'installa de façon plus confortable tout en maintenant Lilith contre lui, et soupira. Il devait lui dire désormais, pour son passé d'esclave. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix s'il voulait qu'elle arrête de se comparer à ce qu'elle n'était pas. Dans toute cette histoire, c'était elle la victime.

\- Écoute Lilith... Raezo t'a parlé de l'esclavage et des Tenryubitos, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas, serrant simplement un peu plus sa chemise dans ses poings. Il prit cela pour un oui, et continua. Il lui raconta tout, même s'il n'entra pas dans les détails. Lilith pleura, autant de dégoût que de tristesse.

 _\- Comment peut-on faire ça à un être humain ?! C'est... C'est..._

 _\- Monstrueux_ , conclut Marco à sa place. _C'est pour ça que je dis que tu n'es pas le monstre que tu penses être._

\- Alors je suis quoi ? chuchota-t-elle à voix haute, la voix emplit de sanglots.

\- Notre petite sœur. Tu es juste notre petite sœur, et une victime de ton monde d'origine. Mais tu fais partie de la famille. Alors ne t'éloigne plus de nous s'il te plaît. Ne t'enferme pas dans une coquille que tu n'arriveras plus à briser ensuite. S'il te plaît.

Elle se rencogna contre lui, et il la serra le plus fort possible, caressant doucement ses cheveux alors qu'elle pleurait, se libérant de toutes ses émotions malsaines. Elle balbutia à quel point elle était désolé, qu'elle ne recommencerait pas, mais le commandant ne la fit pas culpabiliser plus, profitant juste de sa présence contre lui qui lui avait manqué et la consolant.

Tous les enfants faisaient des erreurs, mais c'étaient aux adultes de montrer où ils avaient tort et de les aider à ne plus les refaire.

* * *

 _Deux semaines plus tard..._

\- Oyaji ! s'exclama l'une des vigies qui venait de redescendre de son poste. L'île de Saravansérail est en vue, et d'après les drapeaux flottants, cinq de nos alliés ne sont pas encore arrivés sur place !

\- Lequels Lilo ? s'enquit le géant en haussant un sourcil, il était rare que ses alliés arrivent après lui, rencontrant en général moins de difficultés sur le parcours.

\- Il manquerait l'équipage de Bay, celui d'Alejandro, celui de Little Finger, celui d'Eleona et celui de Karma, énuméra le dit-Lilo en comptant sur ses doigts. Mais sinon, Islewan a bien reçu ton message puisqu'il est présent.

\- Merci, tu peux retourner à ton poste.

La vigie le salua avant d'obéir, et Edward se leva avant de donner des ordres pour qu'ils puissent accoster en toute sécurité. Il demanda ensuite à un de ses fils d'aller chercher Lilith. La petite arriva rapidement, lui adressant un léger sourire.

Il était heureux que Marco ait mis à plat le sujet du démon avec Lilith, il n'avait pas vraiment su comment s'y prendre... Au moins, elle ne les boudait plus maintenant. Mais il avait pris sa décision : une fois qu'elle n'aurait plus ce démon, il demanderait à Akagami de la mettre en sécurité sur Castarmir. Elle pourrait vivre une adolescence tranquille avec Iqbal, cependant si elle voulait devenir pirate, il y aurait toujours une place pour elle ici. Et ils pourraient toujours venir la voir sans que la Marine ne soit au courant. Après tout, pour eux, l'île n'existait pas. Il savait que Lilith allait hurler, pleurer et le détester, mais il préférait être haït par elle plutôt que de se sentir coupable s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

\- Oyaji, tu voulais me voir ?

\- Oui, j'aimerai te parler un peu, acquiesça le capitaine en revenant au présent.

Il s'assit sur son siège et Lilith grimpa sur ses genoux.

\- Ils ne sont pas tous au courant pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suppose qu'Islewan et Oz ont été indiscrets, mais il reste possible qu'ils ne soient pas tous au parfum, et il est possible qu'ils réagissent comme Frédérick ou Atmos au départ. Donc...

\- Je n'en prendrai pas ombrage, c'est promis, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Oh, et vu tout ce qu'il faut mettre en place et l'organisation que cette réunion demande, il est possible que Marco, Izou , les autres commandants et moi-même ne soyons pas tellement disponibles.

\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes, ils m'en avaient parlé. Autre chose Oyaji ?

\- Hé bien, on dirait que tu t'es préparée à tout... lui répondit-il avec une lueur malicieuse dans son regard d'ambre.

Lilith le regarda suspicieusement, son Oyaji pouvait être très taquin quand il le voulait, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il laissait Thatch, Haruta, elle et d'autres faire des blague à toute la fratrie... à leurs risques et périls néanmoins.

\- Néanmoins j'aimerai que tu te familiarises avec tous les équipages, tu resteras donc avec Namur aujourd'hui. Ça tombe bien, il n'aime pas faire ça tout seul... Et ça t'empêchera de mijoter une ou deux blagues à Thatch, sourit-il avant de rire quand sa fille se renfrogna.

\- … C'était si évident que ça que j'allais l'embêter ?

\- Tu es restée calme trop longtemps, je le sentais venir... On apprend pas à un vieux sage à faire des grimaces, tu n'es pas la première qui prépare des blagues en douce !

Elle eut un petit sourire, puis il lui fit signe de filer et de rejoindre le huitième commandant. Elle redescendit sur le pont, quand un borborygme sonore se fit entendre depuis la mer. Certains pirates se précipitèrent vers la rambarde, alors que les plus vieux se contentèrent de soupirer en levant les yeux aux ciels.

\- Il se passe quoi Haruta ? demanda Lilith en arrêtant la petite commandante qui passait devant elle, mais son Oyaji répondit à sa place.

\- Bon, je crois qu'on peut rayer Karma de la liste des absents... soupira-t-il, et Haruta poussa un léger cri de joie qui n'échappa à sa petite sœur.

\- Haruta... Qui c'est ce Karma, pour que tu sois aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de le revoir ?

Et là, la brunette se mit à rosir et à détourner le regard. La demi-elfe la fixa avec des yeux ronds, qui s'agrandirent encore plus quand la commandante s'éloigna en disant qu'elle avait des choses à faire... Elle secoua la tête, ça devait être un truc de grand, et reprit la direction de l'intérieur du navire quand un navire à la proue en pieuvre sortit des flots dans une bulle, comme celle que l'équipage avait utilisé pour aller sur l'île Gyojin. La bulle éclata, et un homme-poisson – enfin plutôt homme-pieuvre – sauta sur le pont avec une aisance et une élégance rare... qui furent brisées dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Yo les mecs ! Content de tous vous revoir, bande de pingouins !

La tête de la demi-elfe valait toutes les explications du monde sur son ressenti, et si un déclic d'appareil photo retentit à ce moment-là, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte.

 _\- Marco... On vient d'avoir un homme-pieuvre sur le pont qui nous traite de pingouins... Je rêve ?_

La réponse fut un peu lente à venir, mais quand son Lié lui répondit, elle sentit qu'il contenait un léger rire.

 _\- Non, ça c'est l'effet Karma... Pourtant Namur s'entend très bien avec lui, tu sais, c'est sa façon de nous montrer son affection._

 _\- … Comme quand vous m'appelez poussin ?_

 _\- Exact, petit oisillon._

 _\- … Je ne ferai pas la remarque que tu es aussi un volatile. Mais je le penserai tellement fort que tu vas l'entendre._

Elle eut simplement le droit au rire de Marco, et elle secoua la tête en étirant ses lèvres à son tour. Ça lui faisait du bien de parler au blond, elle avait été idiote de s'en priver pendant un moment. Elle avait réagi de façon totalement puérile, en prenant du recul. Mais on ne lui demandait pas d'agir en adulte, de toute façon, elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, même si elle avait grandi trop vite.

Elle se rapprocha de l'attroupement que formait ses frères et sœurs autour de Karma, mais ne tenta pas de traverser le groupe, juste curieuse, pas suicidaire. Sa fratrie finit par s'écarter pour laisser passer le capitaine allié, mais trop vite pour que Lilith puisse le comprendre et se dissimuler derrière un de ses frères, et elle se retrouva juste sous le nez du capitaine. Il la prit par le col de son t-shirt – elle s'étonnait après que certains de ses hauts préférés devenaient distendus à cet endroit là ! - et la souleva au bout d'une de ses six tentacules. Le trait le plus marquant chez le pirate était la pieuvre bleue qu'il portait sur sa tête, ses épaules et son dos comme un couvre-chef, et le point rouge sur son front.

\- Pourriez-vous me déposer au sol, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-elle poliment sous son regard inquisiteur qui lui filait des frissons.

Elle voulait juste le voir de plus près au départ, elle était servie là... Mais elle ne pensait pas que les présentations se ferait une cinquantaine de centimètres au dessus du sol, et elle voulait simplement retrouver le plancher sous ses pieds. Et peut-être aller se cacher derrière un de ses frères. Sûrement, en fait.

\- Bah tiens, v'là une crevette parmi les pingouins maintenant, s'étonna Karma avec un léger sourire. Et une petite crevette carbonisée en plus, ajouta-t-il en faisant référence à sa couleur de peau.

\- Bon sang Karma, repose Lilith à terre, tu vas lui faire peur, le réprimanda Haruta, qui avait néanmoins un sourire en coin.

\- La crevette s'appelle Lilith, petite pomme ?

La demi-elfe observa l'échange perplexe, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait, et quémanda silencieusement de l'aide auprès de sa grande sœur, qui vint la décrocher de la poigne de l'homme-poisson.

\- Ouaip, mais c'est pas une crevette, c'est un oisillon comme l'ananas. Tu sais, les trucs qui volent et qui font pioupiou, ajouta la brunette avec un énorme sourire pour sa petite sœur, qui comprit le message alors qu'elle retrouvait le plancher sous ses deux pieds.

La commandante l'aidait peut-être, mais rien ne l'empêchait de la taquiner un peu. Et c'était réciproque.

\- Haruta, si tu continues à être méchante avec moi, je... Je dirais à Thatch comment t'as réagi tout à l'heure !

Le petit bout de femme pâlit, et lui adressa un regard noir, ce qui étonna un poil Lilith, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi efficace...

Karma se baissa alors à sa hauteur, et lui demanda :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que fait un aussi petit oisillon ici ?

Lilith se tourna vers son Oyaji, qui s'était levé de son siège pour accueillir son allié, mais n'était pas encore intervenu.

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, en même temps que les autres Karma, mais elle fait partie de la famille, alors évite de trop l'embêter... Elle est rancunière, tu peux en demander la confirmation à Thatch gurararara ! Elle s'appelle Lilith.

\- Hé bien, enchanté petite Lilith, moi c'est Karma.

\- J'suis pas p'tite, grommela indistinctement la demi-elfe, avant d'adresser un sourire à l'homme-poisson et d'ajouter à voix haute qu'elle était enchantée.

Elle fila ensuite vers l'intérieur du navire, et ne vit donc pas que cela blessa l'homme-pieuvre, dont le sourire se fana. Haruta secoua la tête alors que l'équipage se dispersait pour retourner à leurs tâches, et planta un doigt dans les côtes de leur allié.

\- Aïe mais ça fait mal petite pomme ! T'es malade ou quoi ?

\- Lilith ne voulait pas te blesser en partant comme ça tu sais, elle est juste mal à l'aise avec les étrangers.

\- Elle n'en reste pas moins un petit pingouin Haruta, et à cet âge-là on ne pense pas forcément aux conséquences de nos actes.

\- Haruta, file donc coordonner notre arrivée, je vais parler à Karma, si ses hommes peuvent débarquer sans son aide, les coupa brutalement Shirohige.

La commandant acquiesça et fila, tandis que l'homme-pieuvre confirma qu'il avait déjà donné les ordres nécessaires avant de remonter à la surface.

\- Karma... Elle ne pensait vraiment pas à te blesser, Haruta a raison sur ce sujet. Je sais que tu voudras en avoir la confirmation par toi-même, mais évite de la traumatiser plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

\- C'est en rapport avec ses veines argentées ? C'est...

Karma baissa la voix, et ajouta avec une lueur compatissante dans les yeux.

\- … une ancienne esclave ?

\- J'aurais préféré Karma, j'aurais préféré... Tu sauras tout en temps et en heure. Les explications sont longues, et même si quelques-un sont en partie au courant, je préfère n'avoir à me répéter qu'une seule fois, surtout si elle est présente.

\- Oyaji, quels ennuis t'es-tu donc attiré cette fois-ci ? soupira l'homme-pieuvre. La dernière fois que tu nous as dit quelque chose au rassemblement annuel, c'était pour introduire l'équipage de la Rose Sauvage, qui avait refusé auparavant toute autre demande d'alliance et dont l'île natale était convoité par Big Mum... Ç'avait été un sacré chambardement quand la Yonkou a tenté de nous attaquer pour faire changer les choses, se rappela-t-il avec une ombre dans le regard.

\- Big Mum est trop gourmande, et Eleona avait de bonnes raisons pour refuser toutes les propositions... Elle refusait que son île puisse être sous la coupe de quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas.

\- J'espère qu'elle arrivera bientôt, je ne vois pas son navire parmi ceux présents, répondit-il en montrant le regroupement de bateaux qui se rapprochait de minute en minute.

\- Non, il ne manque pas qu'elle d'ailleurs... soupira le géant. J'espère qu'ils n'auront pas eu d'ennuis sur le trajet.

\- On a TOUJOURS des ennuis sur le trajet, fit remarquer l'homme-poisson avec justesse, y'a juste des années où on en a moins que d'autres... Sinon, Tête d'ananas glacé n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il en jeta un regard autour de lui. Je ne l'ai pas vu, c'est étrange.

\- Si tu parles de Marco, rit le géant, il est juste en train de profiter d'un dernier moment de tranquillité avec Lilith avant que celle-ci n'aide Namur à faire le tour de tout le monde pour les nouvelles. Et il n'est plus aussi froid qu'avant...

\- Ça, je dois le voir pour le croire Oyaji, il n'a jamais montré ses sentiments pendant les fêtes, et je doute qu'il ne soit pas aussi flegmatique que d'habitude... Je ne vais pas déranger plus longtemps, je vais mettre la main à la pâte pour jeter l'ancre, si tu sais où je peux aider.

\- Laisse, tes frères sauront se débrouiller.

Karma acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête, et bientôt les deux navires jetèrent l'ancre aux côtés des autres déjà stationnés. L'homme-pieuvre retrouva ses hommes sur la plage, et déjà les autres équipages venaient à leur rencontre ou les saluaient de loin. Il installa le campement de son équipage à côté des autres, et sortit son rapport annuel. Il contenait le résumé de toutes les missions que lui avait confié Shirohige, plus les informations sur l'équipage, les nouveaux comme ceux qui étaient partis... Namur ne devrait pas tarder à venir les récupérer.

* * *

Le huitième commandant se redressa quand il vit arriver Lilith, suivie par un Stefan tout excité.

\- Hé bien, tu en as mis du temps, tu n'arrivais plus à te décrocher de maman Izou et de grand frère Marco ?

\- Non, je me suis juste changée, je me suis dit que des bottes iraient mieux, vu que le sol est un mélange entre sable et terre battue. Puis je suis allée chercher mon chapeau, se justifia-t-elle avec une petite moue contrite. Puis Stefan m'a retardé, il insistait pour me suivre !

\- C'est pas grave, tu as eu une bonne idée en te changeant, et pour Stefan, il a du sentir que sa mère était là, il descendra en même temps que nous... Prête ?

\- Non, mais comme ça ne changera pas grand chose... Il y a combien de nos alliés présents ?

\- Une quinzaine... On va d'abord commencer par ceux que tu connais, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête avec une légère appréhension, mais emboîta le pas à l'homme-poisson sans discuter. Le chiot fila directement vers l'équipage d'Oz retrouver sa mère, et Namur en profita pour récupérer le rapport du géant. Ils récupérèrent ensuite celui d'Islewan sans trop de soucis, mais les prochains étaient des équipages qui n'avaient jamais vu la demi-elfe.

Les regards s'étaient faits curieux, les questions indiscrètes et surtout une certaine méfiance régnait envers l'enfant, qui comme elle l'avait promis ne s'en offusqua pas. Namur finit par Karma, avec lequel il voulait discuter, et signifia gentiment à Lilith qu'elle pouvait retourner au navire. La demi-elfe se retourna légèrement pour sentir le poids de la méfiance des alliés de son Oyaji envers elle, et secoua la tête.

\- Je peux rester avec toi ? Je ne te dérangerai pas, promis.

\- Hé bien petit oisillon, si tu te penses capable de nous supporter, tu peux rester, proposa Karma gentiment, ayant bien senti qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise face au comportement suspicieux des autres équipages.

Pas qu'il ne l'était pas, au demeurant, mais il ne le montrait pas aussi fortement, ce n'était qu'une enfant, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle soit dangereuse... Au contraire du court-sur-pat... pardon de Sarod de l'équipage de Squardo qui s'approchait en sifflotant, mine de rien. C'était malgré sa petite taille quelqu'un qui pouvait blesser facilement, moralement ou physiquement quand on s'attaquait à lui. Il en avait vu quelques démonstrations... Les deux hommes-poissons le saluèrent lorsqu'il arriva à leur niveau, et le nain vint s'installer à côté de la petite fille sur le sol, qui pencha la tête.

\- J'm'appelle Sarod, de l'équipage de Squardo. Et toi ?

\- Lilith. Enchantée de vous rencontrer, fit-elle en fixant le bout de ses chaussures, pas très à l'aise.

\- Tutoie-moi gamine, je ne vais pas te manger.

Sarod s'étonna un peu que l'enfant ne réponde pas tout de suite, quand elle lâcha :

\- Vous, enfin tu pourrais tout à fait être cannibale et dire ce genre de choses pour que je relâche mon attention et que je devienne ton repas...

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui répondait ainsi ! La petite fille fixait toujours le bout de ses chaussures, et il sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'il la supporte, mais il sentait aussi quelque chose chez elle qui ne devrait pas être là.

Et foi de nain insupportable, il finirait par savoir quoi, mais il était prêt à parier que cela avait à voir avec la raison pour laquelle Shirohige l'avait prise sur son bateau.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Le prochain chapitre est comme vous vous en douter, sur les réactions plus en détails de chaque équipage allié, et sortira dans deux semaines, entre le jeudi et le vendredi.**

 **Une review pour donner votre avis ?**


	43. Chapitre 41

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, entre le syndrome de la page blanche alors que je savais où je voulais mener ce chapitre, et mon DM de philo qui était très chronophage, je n'ai réussi qu'à terminer ce chapitre au début de la semaine...**

 **Pour me faire pardonner, la semaine prochaine ce sera le hors série de Plop 59, et la semaine encore suivante le chapitre 42... Et normalement, on aura terminé avant le Nouvel An cette première partie ! J'avoue que ça fait un peu bizarre...**

 **Et je voulais aussi vous remercier, car cela fait un an et trois jours que cette fic est publiée, mon bébé est devenu grand T.T, et je n'arrive toujours pas à intégrer le nombre de reviews, de follow et de favoris, merci, merci du fond du cœur, même les lecteurs fantômes !**

 **Disclaimer : à part les OCs, les personnages et mondes appartiennent à leur auteur respectif.**

* * *

Lilith se triturait nerveusement les doigts pendant que Marco attachait ses cheveux. Tous les alliés de son Oyaji étaient désormais sur l'île, et elle avait peur. Peu d'entre eux lui avait montrée autre chose que de la méfiance à son égard, et après ce qu'allait dire son Oyaji, il y avait peu de chances que cela change... Son Lié en l'entendant penser soupira, avant de lui donner une légère tape sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Arrête de penser négativement. Oui, ils ne vont pas tous être contents, mais tu n'en restes pas moins une enfant yoi. Même s'ils ne t'apprécient pas, ils feront un effort yoi, ou je me ferai une joie de leur botter les fesses en m'entraînant contre eux !

La tentative d'humour ramena un léger sourire sur le visage de la petite fille. Marco se releva après avoir vérifié que les cheveux de sa petite sœur étaient bien attachés, et la poussa légèrement en mettant une main sur son dos.

\- Allez, on ne va pas faire attendre la famille yoi.

Lilith inspira profondément, avant de passer la porte de la cabine de Marco avec ce dernier. Ils se rendirent directement sur la partie de la grève où déjà tous leurs alliés et leur seconds se tenaient assis autour de Shirohige. Cela faisait une quarantaine de personnes environ en tout, ce qui n'était pas fait pour rassurer l'enfant quand Marco vint s'asseoir dans le cercle au côté du Yonkou. Les regards étaient curieux ou franchement hostiles, et tous ces visages inconnus la firent déglutir, avant qu'elle ne se cache derrière le commandant.

\- Bah, si on ne lui fichait pas encore la trouille, maintenant c'est fait, commenta une métisse aux cheveux noirs nattés, son tricorne posé sur ses genoux. C'est sûr que vu toutes les bonnes ondes que vous lui envoyez, elle ne peut que se sentir à l'aise.

L'ironie n'échappa à personne, et Marco soupira.

\- Eleona, Lilith est surtout mal à l'aise avec les nouvelles personnes yoi, ce n'est pas tellement parce que tout le monde la fixe comme si elle était une grenade sur le point d'exploser. Même si je dois avouer que ça joue, yoi, soupira-t-il avant de faire repasser Lilith devant lui. Ne bouge pas, d'accord ?

L'enfant acquiesça, avant de se rencogner contre lui. Son Oyaji attendit que le silence revienne avant de raconter son histoire, et elle ferma les yeux pour enfouir son visage dans la chemise aujourd'hui bleue de son Lié. Elle ne voulait pas voir les regards des alliés de sa famille. Elle ne voulait pas voir du dégoût ou de la pitié. Elle ne voulait pas voir quelque chose qui risquait de la renvoyer à l'image négative qu'elle se faisait d'elle-même. Marco pourtant la décala de lui, et elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa tête. Elle souleva ses paupières et leva la tête pour tomber nez-à-nez avec la métisse de tout à l'heure, la dénommée Eleona, qui venait de poser son tricorne sur ses cheveux.

\- Je suis désolée pour tout ce que tu as dû subir, _Lilito-lith_. Mais je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger. Il n'y a pas mieux que Marco pour te protéger.

Les yeux de la demi-elfe s'agrandirent sous la stupeur. Elle venait de dire arc-en-ciel en elfique. Comment la jeune femme connaissait la signification de son prénom ? Elle allait lui demander, quand elle croisa le regard de la capitaine. Des yeux clairs comme les siens, mais d'une couleur tirant plus vers le marron. L'enfant plissa les yeux, réfléchissant intensément, avant que la capitaine ne lui sourit.

\- Ne fais pas surchauffer ton cerveau, je suis simplement une lointaine descendante d'elfes. La plupart des choses que je sais m'ont été transmises par voie oral par mon père. Je ne connaissais cependant la moitié de ce qu'à dit Oyaji, ça nous remet sur un pied d'égalité, non ? De ce que j'en sais, la plupart des gens ont plus ou moins du sang d'Autremondiens dans les veines, parce que les premiers seraient arrivés pendant le Siècle Oublié, ou juste après... Comme Bay, même si elle l'ignore, je soupçonne aussi Shanks d'en avoir pour son Haki surpuissant. Ouups, j'ai pas parlé en elfique ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant, ayant soudain sentit le silence épais derrière elle. Faut croire que je suis un peu rouillée, rit-elle.

\- Bah ça mes p'tits pingouins, j'm'y attendais absolument pas, finit par lâcher Karma, se grattant la tête, dérangeant du même coup la pieuvre qui lui servait de couvre-chef. Déjà qu'imaginer un autre poulet volant fait bizarre...

Les autres capitaines se mirent alors tous à parler en même temps, générant un brouhaha, et Shirohige lança un regard à la jeune capitaine de l'équipage de la Rose Sauvage. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça... Mais en voyant sa plus jeune fille adresser un sourire hésitant à Eleona, il sut que l'adulte avait bien fait de parler, pour qu'elle se sente moins seule dans sa différence. Il demanda ensuite le silence, qui se fit plus ou moins bien, puis allait demander quelque chose quand Squardo l'interrompit :

\- Oyaji, je crois que personne ne t'en veut d'avoir pris Lilith sous ta protection, et qu'on est tous d'accord pour qu'elle reste aussi longtemps que tu le voudras sur le Moby Dick, puis, comme dirait Karma... C'est pas une aussi petite poule grillée qui va être dangereuse !

\- J'suis un phénix comme Nii-san d'abord, j'suis pas du poulet, se plaignit Lilith à assez haute voix pour que les capitaines l'entendent et partent dans un éclat de rire pour la plupart.

Shirohige déclara la fin de la réunion, et les capitaines s'éparpillèrent un peu, certains se représentant à l'enfant, sans manifester autre chose que de la bienveillance à son égard, comme au reste de la famille. Cela fit un peu étrange à Lilith, et elle ne lâcha pas Marco avant que tous soient retournés vers leur équipage respectif, excepté Eleona, qui discutait encore avec leur Oyaji, sans son tricorne que Lilith avait toujours sur sa tête.

 _\- Lilith, j'ai du travail à faire, tu veux bien me lâcher ? Tu as quartier libre, mais n'en profite pas pour faire de bêtises surtout. Et tu signales toujours à un adulte où tu te trouves, qu'on ne passe pas des heures à te chercher si besoin._

Marco n'eut pas de réponse négative, sa petite sœur lui adressant même un sourire avant qu'il ne file. L'enfant le regarda s'éloigner avant de poser une main sur le tricorne d'Eleona et de le retirer, le gardant dans sa main. Elle attendit que la capitaine métisse finisse de discuter pour l'aborder, lui tendant le tricorne.

\- C'est à vo... toi je crois.

La capitaine le reprit et le posa sur sa tête en souriant.

\- Tu pouvais le garder tu sais, j'en ai quelques autres... Mais c'est gentil quand même. Dis, si ça ne te dérange pas, tu pourrais me raconter Autremonde ? Je n'en sais presque rien... Et tous ceux sous mes ordres te diront que je suis horriblement curieuse ! Allez viens, fit-elle sans attendre la réponse de l'enfant, qui la suivit sans trop rechigner, un peu emportée par l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme.

Elle la suivit jusqu'à l'endroit où l'équipage de la jeune femme était installé, avant qu'elles ne soient arrêtés par Frédérick. Lilith remarqua immédiatement qu'il était bien mieux habillé que d'habitude, elle ne lui connaissait même pas ce panama coloré en noir avec la bande de tissu rouge. Elle adressa un regard étonné à son aîné qui l'ignora, saluant la capitaine en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue, et est-ce que c'était une légère rougeur qui apparaissait sur les joues d'Eleona ? Berk, franchement les adultes...

Elle repensa soudain à ce qu'elle avait vu une fois dans la salle de bains de Thatch, et secoua la tête devant les images que lui fournissaient son cerveau. Elle ne voulait même pas y penser, c'était encore pire au niveau de l'horreur.

\- Vous pouvez arrêter ? C'est gênant... fit-elle doucement, très mal à l'aise, alors que les regards que les deux adultes se lançaient étaient indéfinissables.

Ils sursautèrent, puis se détournèrent l'un de l'autre, comme pris en flagrant délit de quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais soutirer à Lilith pour que tu la traînes derrière toi ? demanda Frédérick pour changer de conversation.

\- Hey, t'serais pas en train d'insinuer que je suis un boulet Fred ? se renfrogna l'enfant en fixant le commandant.

\- Mais tu me connais Lilith, j'en serai pas capable, surtout pour un petit poussin aussi adorable que toi...

\- FRED ! s'indigna-t-elle. Je ne suis pas un poussin !

\- Tu es sûre ? la taquina-t-il. Alors c'est en quel volatile que tu transforme alors, piou piou ?

Elle se mit à bouder, et le commandant vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

\- Allez, tu sais bien que je plaisante, fais pas cette tête de déterrée... Sinon je t'entraîne, et tu seras une petite mémé percluse.

\- C'est encore pire ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Tu veux t'entraîner Fred ? Tu aurais pris du poids ? plaisanta la capitaine en touchant du doigt le ventre du commandant, qui leva les yeux au ciel avant d'éloigner la main d'un geste doux.

\- Non, je suis toujours aussi alerte et agile qu'avant, tu en veux la preuve ? lui rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire étrange aux yeux de l'enfant, qui regardait cet échange avec perplexité.

Les adultes s'en aperçurent, et de ce qu'allait dire d'abord Eleona, cela se changea une demande de combat.

\- Si tu veux, mais attends-toi à mordre la poussière, la prévint le commandant en riant, et Eleona le poussa de l'épaule.

\- Ça c'est qu'on verra, mais dans tous les cas je prendrai ma revanche, et tu le sais...

\- Pas devant la petite Eleona !

\- Oups, fit-elle avec le sourire, ce qui qui fit soupirer Frédérick, alors Lilith ne suivait plus la conversation.

On aurait dit sa sœur avec son ami très proche qu'elle ramenait de temps en temps à la maison, ce qui faisait parfois râler sa marraine. Elle passait de l'un en l'autre sans savoir vraiment de quoi ils parlaient, puis Frédérique finit par poser son chapeau sur sa tête.

\- Garde-moi ça, tu veux bien Lilith ? J'ai les fesses d'Eleona à botter.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu ne veux pas que les botter, ajouta malicieusement la jeune capitaine, avant que Frédérick ne pose les mains sur les oreilles de Lilith et ne demande à la jeune femme de faire attention à ses paroles, même s'il n'en perdait pas un mot...

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire, et malgré quelques doutes le commandant enleva ses mains. Lilith le fixa avec surprise, mais il fit un geste vague de la main en lui disant qu'il lui expliquerait quand elle serait plus grande. L'enfant haussa les épaules, et suivit les deux adultes qui se rendirent sur un coin dégagé de la plage, se mettant face à face. Lilith alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin, et fut bien vite rejoint par d'autres membres de sa famille, qui commencèrent à parier sur le gagnant alors que les deux entamaient le combat.

Lilith fut soufflée. Ils étaient tout en souplesse, en vitesse, il n'y avait pas de force brute, juste de l'agilité. C'était comme ça qu'elle voulait être, pas comme sa part humaine qui ne voulait que s'appuyer sur sa magie, ou sa part elfe qui ne voulait que le sang et l'adrénaline des combats. Frédérick et Eleona avaient entamé un ballet gracieux et potentiellement mortel peut-être, en tout cas dangereux, et elle ne pouvait s'en détacher les yeux. C'était comme ça qu'elle voulait apprendre à se battre. Combattre comme on dansait. Combattre pour mettre à terre, pas pour tuer.

Deux personnes s'assirent à côté d'elle s'en qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, jusqu'à ce qu'une tentacule ne vienne prendre le chapeau du second commandant qu'elle gardait sur sa tête.

\- Hey ! s'écria-t-elle en sentant soudain un courant d'air, se retournant pour voir la pieuvre de Karma avec le panama, alors que l'homme-pieuvre lui adressait un grand sourire. Tu peux me le rendre s'il te plaît ? Fred m'a demandé de lui garder...

\- Il l'a sorti ? Oh, il a donc fait des efforts pour El', en conclut une voix à côté de Karma que Lilith reconnut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Haruta ? demanda-t-elle en récupérant le chapeau et en gardant un œil sur le combat.

\- C'est pas pour les enfants, je te dirais ça quand tu seras plus grande !

\- Mais heu, s'indigna-t-elle, c'est pas juste ! Fred m'a sorti la même chose tout à l'heure !

Elle croisa les bras pour bouder, alors que Karma venait tapoter le haut de sa tête.

\- Allons, petit pingouin, c'est pour ton bien si on te dit ça, c'est que tu n'as pas encore la maturité pour entendre ces choses-là...

\- D'façon, ça peut pas être pire que les magazines de Thatch, grommela l'enfant, assez distinctement l'enfant, pour que Haruta et Karma l'entendent.

La réflexion fit éclater de rire l'homme-poisson, alors qu'Haruta perdait des couleurs.

\- Il a osé... Il a osé pas les ranger... THAAAATCH ! hurla-t-elle soudain en se mettant debout. J'TE JURE QUE T'ES UN HOMME EN SURSIS !

Les deux combattants arrêtèrent de se battre, étonnés, et la petite commandante partit trouver son frère en courant, fulminante. Frédérique se tourna vers Lilith et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Mais pour une fois Fred, je te jure que je sais même pas ce que j'ai fait ! se défendit-elle, entraînant les rires de ses frères et sœurs présents.

\- En tout cas y'en a un qui a intérêt à courir, et vite, fit remarquer Karma, elle est en pétard notre petite pomme. Tout ça par ta faute Lilith, la taquina-t-il.

\- Mais puisse ce que je vous dis que je sais pas pourquoi elle est en rogne !

\- Tu peux toujours essayer de te défendre, mais c'est à cause de toi quand même, ajouta l'homme pieuvre.

\- Oh, puis vous me faites tous chier, grogna-t-elle, avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par Frédérick pour sa grossièreté, lui-même interrompu par la voix de Thatch au loin :

\- LILITH ! T'ES PRIVÉE DE COOKIES JUSQU'À NOUVEL ORDRE !

\- Par les crocs cariés de Gélisor, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu pour mériter ça... commença-t-elle à déprimer dans les bras de Karma, le plus près d'elle, au grand étonnement de ce dernier, mais aussi au grand amusement de ses frères.

L'homme-poisson hésita un peu avant de tapoter la tête de sa petite sœur qui releva la tête pour faire une moue adorable.

\- Dis Karma... Thatch il est méchant et il m'a privé de cookies, mais je suis sûre que tu as des sucreries de l'île Gyojin, ne ? Tu n'en passerais pas quelques-unes à ta petite sœur parce que tu es gentil ?

La tête de Karma valait toutes les réponses, surtout avec ce sourire diabolique sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais bien sûr, si en plus ça peut embêter Thacth, répondit-il alors qu'Eleona se marrait en cachette, dans le cou de Frédérick qui eut un sourire triste.

Lilith était vraiment irremplaçable, et le commandant ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait vouloir la tuer.

* * *

Les fêtes de fin d'années s'étaient déroulées dans la bonne humeur, et Lilith n'avait pas déprimé une seule fois. Elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée d'Eleona et de Bay, les deux seuls femmes capitaines dans les alliances, mais aussi de Karma et de Delacuaji, le second de l'équipage des Calavera dirigé par Alessandro, tout ça parce qu'ils pouvaient pallier à son manque de sucreries... Bon, aussi parce qu'ils aimaient lui raconter des histoires, même si celles de Delacuaji étaient plutôt effrayantes... Et Marco pouvait l'assurer, puisqu'elle lui avait même fait le coup des monstres sous le lit à cause de ses histoires. Ça avait bien fait marrer le second des Calavera, moins Marco, qui avait pas mal râlé quand même.

Sauf que cela faisait une semaine qu'ils s'étaient tous à nouveau séparés. Lilith avait dit au revoir à tout le monde, mais elle s'était faite la réflexion qu'elle avait hâte de la prochaine fois où elle les reverraient, surtout Bay et Eleona. Elle se sentait proches des deux femmes, et espérait les voir un peu plus souvent. Quoi que, pour Eleona, elle était sûre que Frédérick était aussi pressé de la revoir qu'elle.

Elle descendit de sa chambre pour se retrouver sur le pont, alors qu'à l'horizon pointaient des nuages noirs imposants. Elle était contente qu'il pleuve un peu, elle n'aimait pas le temps gris sans pluie, ça la déprimait. Elle sourit, impatiente que les nuages chargés de pluie arrivent, avant de se rendre vers son Oyaji, croisant ses frères et sœurs qu'elle saluait chaleureusement.

\- Bonjour Oyaji ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de monter sur ses genoux. Bonjour Stefan ! fit-elle aussi en voyant le jeune chiot au pied du géant.

\- Bonjour poussin, tu m'as l'air bien excitée...

Lilith fit une moue dédaigneuse en entendant le surnom, mais répondit tout de même qu'elle était impatiente pour la pluie.

\- Tu es bien la seule personne que je connaisse à aimer la pluie à ce point, rit le géant avant de prendre une gorgée de saké sous l'œil réprobateur de sa benjamine.

Cependant elle ne dit rien, puisqu'elle savait que dans le cas contraire il lui répondrait qu'il n'arrêterait que quand elle ne ferait plus de bêtises, et elle avait récidivé pas plus tard qu'avant-hier, en mettant du colorant noir dans le dentifrice de Thatch. Qui lui avait d'ailleurs piqué l'idée en le refaisant à Izou... Elle lui en voulait, et aurait bien mijoté une autre blague à l'encontre du quatrième commandant.

Soudain, la vigie aperçut un homme à la mer, et le signala. Aussitôt des hommes se dépêchèrent d'aller le repêcher, avant de s'arrêter en voyant la silhouette qui se dessinait à l'horizon. Un navire en flammes, dont la fumée se confondait avec les nuages noirs, ou en était peut-être même à l'origine.

\- Lilith, à l'intérieur ou dans ta cabine, tout de suite, ordonna le géant en se levant, déposant sa fille à terre et prenant son bisentô.

L'ordre ne souffrait aucune contestation, et la petite fille fila dans le ventre du navire, suivit par le chiot.

\- Mettez des chaloupes à l'eau et essayez de voir s'il y a des survivants, ordonna-t-il ensuite à ses enfants.

\- Et si c'est un piège ? osa un membre de la troisième division.

\- J'en prends le risque, conclut l'homme en fronçant les sourcils, la carcasse du bateau enflammé lui faisant penser à quelque chose.

Ses fils obéirent certains gardant le cap, d'autres mettant les barques à l'eau, et d'autres encore remontaient le premier naufragé qu'il avait vu. Mais une fois remonté sur le pont, ils le reconnurent, et cela leur glaça le sang. C'était un des leurs, c'était un des membres de l'équipage de la Rose Sauvage... Frédérick qui était sur le pont pâlit, et se porta volontaire pour monter sur une des embarcations, alors que Marco, qu'avait prévenu Lilith, venait de s'envoler pour faire un tour aérien et essayer de trouver des survivants. Namur plongea dans l'eau aussi pour aider.

Les recherches furent frustrantes. La plupart de leurs frères étaient déjà morts, et il n'y avait en tout qu'une quinzaine de survivants pour un équipage d'une cinquantaine de personnes, et au moins cinq d'entre eux n'avaient que très peu de chance de passer la nuit. Ils avaient néanmoins rapatriés tous les corps sur le navire, pour qu'ils puissent leur donner des funérailles décentes. Frédérick avait remonté le corps d'Eleona, aussi pâle que le cadavre qu'il portait, et quand il l'eut allongé avec les autres corps sur le pont, il se releva avec des yeux pleins de larme. Tous se doutaient qu'il avait plus ou moins une relation avec la jeune capitaine, mais le comprendre comme ça, c'était horrible...

\- On retrouvera ceux qui ont fait ça, Frédérick, fit le capitaine en posant une main sur l'épaule du second commandant.

\- Je sais Oyaji, je sais... Je vais prévenir Lilith et ceux qui sont restés à l'intérieur, si on me cherche, je serai dans ma cabine.

La pluie commençait à tomber alors que le brun se dirigeait vers l'intérieur du navire, tout d'abord en pluie fine, puis en grosses gouttes qui venaient s'écraser sur le pont, comme la tristesse et la douleur dans le cœur du second commandant.

* * *

 **Promis, les chapitres prochains seront un peu plus joyeux ! Mais bon, c'est la vie de pirate, ce n'est pas la première ni la dernière fois qu'il y aura des morts...**

 **Donc à la semaine prochaine pour l'omake !**

 **P.S : Si vous avez des idées pour le comportement de Marco en pleine saison des amours, je suis preneuse... Parce que je suis à court d'idées, j'aurais mieux fait d'écrire celles qui me passaient par l'esprit quand je m'en souvenais...**


	44. Omake 02

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Comme promis, voici l'omake cadeau de Plop 59, impliquant comme à sa demande Iqbal et des cookies ! Il est plutôt court, mais au moins tranche avec l'atmosphère sombre du dernier chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **(Et tout le blabla habituel, One Piece et l'Univers de Tara Duncan pas à moi, mais les OCs si , etc...)**

* * *

Les pirates eurent un petit sourire en voyant Lilith passer en courant presque sur la rambarde, veillant quand même à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas, et leur sourire s'élargit en voyant passer à peine quelques secondes plus tard Iqbal en courant et hurlant :

\- Me jeter un Pocus* pour me retarder Lilith, c'était pas du jeu !

L'enfant sur la rambarde ne se retourna même pas pour répondre dans un rire :

\- On a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de règle, à part atteindre en premier Oyaji, alors dépêche-toi ! Sinon je vais gagner...

Le Dampyr jura, surtout qu'il ne pouvait lancer aucun sort à son amie pour la retarder parce qu'elle était sur la rambarde... Elle avait bien calculé son coup, la sale gamine ! Et elle était bien plus agile sur une rambarde que lui rapide sur le pont où il devait éviter les adultes, et s'excuser quand il bousculait quelqu'un. Elle avait été plus intelligente que lui sur ce coup là, mais hors de question d'abandonner, il arriverait avant elle ! Il accéléra encore, mais alors qu'il venait de dépasser Lilith et qu'il se rapprochait du trône de Shirohige, il se prit les pieds dans Stefan qui était en train de prendre un bain de soleil en dormant, et s'étala sur le pont. Lilith sauta par dessus lui, et le nargua d'un sourire avant de rejoindre l'arrivée qu'ils avaient définie.

\- J'ai gagné ! s'écria-t-elle, faisant rire le géant.

\- T'as triché ! tenta-t-il de se défendre en se relevant, marmonnant des insultes naines au chiot qui lui avait fait perdre sa chance de gagner.

\- Hey, mais c'est quoi ce langage envers Stefan ? Il ne t'a rien fait ! s'emporta alors immédiatement la petite Newgate en l'entendant, venant prendre le chiot dans ses bras. Écoute pas cet idiot hein Stefan, t'es le meilleur chiot du monde, ajouta-t-elle en câlinant le petit animal, qui jappa joyeusement, se tortillant dans l'étreinte.

Elle le reposa au sol alors que son Oyaji continuait à rire et Iqbal à râler.

\- Allez viens, maintenant il faut que je te trouve ton gage, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire tranquille, presque effrayant, qui au Dampyr fit penser au sourire flippant de Thatch quand il avait une idée derrière la tête.

Le sang-mêlé suivit son amie jusqu'à sa cabine, et ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le lit. Lilith fit alors semblant de réfléchir au gage, avant qu'Iqbal ne lui demande, non, ne lui ordonne de cracher le morceau car il savait très bien qu'elle avait déjà son idée.

\- Tu sais, j'ai fini ma réserve de cookies, et Thatch en a refait ce matin, commença-t-elle avec un sourire très optimiste, presque chantant, et Iqbal sut où elle voulait en venir.

\- Non Lilith, c'est non, n'y pense même pas, c'est pas mon genre !

\- Mais tu es si discret, tu te fonds tellement dans les ombres, personne ne peut te repérer...

\- Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup, mais d'un ça ne marche pas sur moi et de deux, beaucoup de monde utilise le Haki de l'observation ici, pour être discret c'est du genre impossible, rectifia le Dampyr.

\- Mais rares sont ceux à faire attention à nous deux, ça ne gênera pas, contrecarra la petite fille, avant d'ajouter : De toute façon t'as pas le choix, t'as perdu, donc tu as un gage que je choisis ! Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, sourit-elle largement, amusé par le visage déconfit de son ami.

\- J'vais me faire tuer avant d'avoir récupérer ces cookies, soupira-t-il avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos comme une masse sur le couvre-lit. Je veux pas y aller ! se plaignit-il en tournant la tête vers son amie.

\- Tss, une promesse est une promesse, on avait juré que le perdant de la course aurait un gage, alors pas de contestation possible !

\- Tu es machiavélique parfois Lilith, à tel point que ça ferait presque peur, soupira-t-il en se relevant. Par contre si je me fais pincer, je dirai que c'est à cause de toi !

\- Mais oui, mais oui, seulement ça ferait mal pour ton ego de Dampyr de te faire attraper, ne ?

Le garçon jura entre ses dents, touché. Lilith avait bien raison, mais il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'y vais... grommela-t-il en allant vers la trappe de la vigie qui servait de chambre, et en l'ouvrant. Je suppose que tu restes ici ?

Elle acquiesça, et il posa son pied sur l'échelle de corde en soupirant. La prochaine fois, il ne perdrait pas, se promit-il en descendant jusqu'au pont.

Il se glissa silencieusement et furtivement dans les couloirs, passant toujours plus inaperçu que Lilith, et se rendit du côté des cuisines. Il n'y avait pas grand-monde, étant dans une période creuse, et Iqbal pénétra à l'intérieur avec la souplesse d'un serpent et la discrétion d'un chat.

Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu s'imaginer, puisqu'à peine fut-il entré qu'une planche grinça abominablement, le bruit résonnant dans les cuisines presque désertes. Les rares pirates présents tournèrent la tête vers lui avant de se détourner, un étrange sourire sur leurs lèvres qui fit courir un frisson d'appréhension dans le dos de l'adolescent. Il ne le sentait pas du tout ce gage, mais il avait perdu, et devait assumer, sinon il savait que Lilith serait capable de lui en trouver un pire.

Il continua donc, un mauvais pressentiment au creux du ventre, et chercha les cookies dans tous les coins et avec la plus grande discrétion possible. Il aurait pu utiliser sa magie, mais la course de tout à l'heure l'avait un épuisé, et il ne tenait pas à se fatiguer plus que de raison. Puis même, il n'avait pas un assez bon niveau pour qu'un Camouflus arrive à effacer aussi sa _Voix_ , ou en tout cas la camoufler, la déformer.

Ce qui, pour un sort de camouflage, était le but recherché.

Il finit par trouver les cookies, mais se traita mentalement d'idiot quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait rien pris pour les récupérer. Il vérifia qu'aucun cuisinier ne le regardait – même s'ils étaient conscients de sa présence – et chipa rapidement un saladier, qu'il remplit de cookies jusqu'à ras bord.

Il fit ensuite demi-tour, en sueur et stressé, Lilith lui aurait vraiment tout fait faire. Il sortit des cuisines et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, vite arrêté par une voix qu'il connaissait.

\- Iqbal, franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part, tu me déçois.

\- Thatch-san, c'est de la faute de Lilith... tenta-t-il de se défendre en mettant le saladier derrière lui et baissant la tête face au regard ennuyé du quatrième commandant.

\- Tss, et en plus tu mets ça sur le dos de Lilith, mais je ne la vois nul part, alors on va en discuter quelques minutes dans ma cabine, tu veux bien ?

\- Mais c'est à cause d'un stupide pari ! s'exclama-t-il, faisant lever un sourcil à Thatch.

\- Tu as fais un pari que tu traites toi-même de stupide, et tu penses que je vais gober ça ?

\- Je me suis rendu compte qu'il était stupide qu'au moment ou j'ai perdu, fit-il en fixant le bout de ses chaussures.

Le commandant éclata de rire, et Iqbal fronça les sourcils, avant de se reprendre. Non, il avait dû rêver que quelqu'un passait à côté de lui, il n'avait rien vu, ça devait être un courant d'air. Thatch se calma avant de le taquiner :

\- Tu es mauvais joueur pour ne pas accepter de perdre un pari sans le trouver idiot ?

\- Lilith a triché pendant la course aussi, se défendit le garçon. Enfin bon, mon gage était de piquer des cookies, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit que c'était de sa faute...

Le commandant soupira, et le réprimanda encore un moment quoi qu'avec le sourire, avant de lui intimer de filer, sans les cookies toutefois qu'il lui reprit, et Iqbal dut remonter dans la chambre de Lilith sans son butin. Il aurait pu essayer d'être plus discret, maintenant il était sûr qu'elle allait se foutre de lui.

Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir son amie assise sur son lit, un saladier de cookies dans les bras, un en bouche, et un énorme sourire. Elle termina son cookie alors qu'il restait bouche-bée et le remercia de sa très belle diversion. Et là, l'adolescent comprit. Ce n'était pas un courant d'air tout à l'heure, c'était Lilith sous Camouflus...

Il soupira, et allait disputer la petite fille quand elle lui tendit le saladier.

\- Oh, et puis zut, grogna-t-il en venant s'installer à côté de la demie-elfe, si tu me prends par les sentiments aussi...

Il piocha un biscuit, et faillit le lâcher de surprise quand un tonitruant ''LILITH ! JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOIT , JE ME VENGERAI !'' retentit. Il se tourna vers son amie, interrogatif, et elle ricana.

\- J'ai peut-être juste laissé un sort à retardement qui mettait des petits cœurs sur les vêtements de celui sur qui le sort tomberait...

La vision du quatrième commandant avec un tablier plein de petits cœurs roses le fit hurler de rire, et il commença à manger les cookies de meilleur humeur.

Finalement, peut-être que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça de perdre un pari avec Lilith.

* * *

 ***Pocus : Sortilège paralysant.**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite de l'histoire ! (et les idées pour la mauvaise période de Marco sont toujours appréciées...)**


	45. Chapitre 42

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **... J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai encore dépassé mes dates. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce retard, et dois donc annoncer que je vais devoir pour à peu près toutes mes fics arrêter de donner une date de publication, n'arrivant plus à les tenir, merci le lycée.**

 **Pour le contenu du chapitre, je m'excuse aussi. Sincèrement, il était bien parti pour être drôle. Mais je sais pas ce que mon cerveau a fait, mais au final.. euh... Vous allez sans doute avoir envie de me trucider à la petite cuillère, et je vous comprendrai. Néanmoins, je remercie toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser des idées pour la mauvaise période, et ne vous en faites pas, elles seront sans aucun doute utilisées.**

 **Sinon, une bonne nouvelle, nous arrivons bientôt à la fin de cette première partie, plus que deux ou trois chapitres grand maximum... Je m'engage donc à finir avant le premier janvier, et vous avez le droit de me tirer l'oreille si je traîne !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi à part les OCs ici et là...**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Mythelfa : Oui, je crois que j'ai inauguré la partie crossover One Piece/Tara Duncan... Pour répondre à tes questions, le cas de Frédérick sera traité avant la fin de cette première partie. Pour la saison , effectivement Lilith est trop jeune pour la ressentir vraiment, mais Marco est en plein dedans - et ça lui fait dire des choses qui le gêne, vraiment -. Alors les deux à la fois... Le Moby Dick n'est pas encore prêt ! (Conscience : le sera-t-il jamais ? J'en doute...).**

 **Pour le lien, je me réserve le droit de ne rien dire, sinon, c'est pas drôle. Quand à Ace et donc aux couples, j'ai plusieurs versions différentes en tête, pour la simple et bonne raison que les affaires de cœur ne changeront pas les grandes lignes de l'histoire. Alors je ferais un peu comme j'aurais envie, sans doute, ou alors je ferais un sondage...**

 **Ne te gêne pas pour écrire de longuues reviews, ça ne me dérange absolument pas, et merci encore ! (oui, mon bac est bien cette année, ce qui effectivement me pose quelques problèmes d'écriture...)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lilith se réveilla en sursaut, les draps défaits et le corps en sueur. Encore ce cauchemar qui la hantait depuis les funérailles des membres de l'équipage de la Rose Sauvage. Elle voyait un navire brûler, mais il s'agissait du Moby Dick. Rien que de penser qu'elle pourrait peut-être un jour perdre sa famille, sa maison lui faisait peur. Elle se leva et jeta un œil à travers le hublot. Le jour commençait à poindre, elle n'arriverait donc pas à se rendormir. Elle s'habilla dans un soupir, laça ses chaussures à la va-vite et ouvrit la trappe avant de descendre prestement l'échelle et de se retrouver sur le pont, presque désert à cette heure avancée. Seuls ceux de garde étaient debout, et encore, certains menaçaient de s'endormir. Elle les salua d'un léger signe de tête en passant devant eux et se rendit au réfectoire. Elle s'attendait à le trouver désert, mais à sa surprise Frédérick était déjà là, même s'il ne semblait pas en grande forme. Les cernes sous ses yeux ne s'étaient pas effacées, et un foulard noir entourait son cou depuis les funérailles, seules preuves de son deuil plus marqué que chez le reste de sa famille. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui en silence, et il lui adressa un regard surpris.

\- Tu ne te lèves pas aussi tôt d'habitude, fit-il remarquer sans aucune émotion, ce qui attrista un peu l'enfant.

Il n'avait même pas ajouté son surnom dans sa phrase, il n'allait vraiment pas bien en conclut-elle. Elle posa doucement sa tête contre son bras, et sa petite main se glissa dans celle plus caleuse de l'adulte. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi en silence, jusqu'à ce que Frédérick ne lui demande :

\- Alors, pourquoi tu es levée aussi tôt ?

\- Un cauchemar, répondit-elle succinctement, ne voulant pas s'étendre dessus.

Le commandant souffla, avant de passer un bras autour de l'enfant. Si elle ne voulait pas en parler, elle devait avoir une bonne raison, mais ce n'était pas une bonne chose de tout garder pour soi.

\- Tu devrais en parler à Marco, si tu ne veux pas en discuter avec moi.

\- Je lui en parlerais quand tu auras toi-même décidé de parler à quelqu'un de ce qui te ronge. J'aime pas de voir comme ça Onii-san, répliqua-t-elle, ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Tu me fais penser à...

Elle fronça les sourcils, pas certaine du flash qui venait de lui passer à l'esprit, et qui ne semblait pas être un de ses souvenirs tellement il était flou. Elle l'ignora simplement, et reprit :

\- On dirait que tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même.

\- C'est... en partie ça Lilith, soupira Frédérick, dont le virage de la conversation dérangeait.

\- Pourquoi ?

La réponse ne suffisait pas à l'enfant, qui croisa les bras, attendant de pied ferme sa réponse. Le visage du commandant se ferma totalement, et il murmura une brève phrase que la petite fille n'entendit pas, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et ne se lève du banc.

\- C'est des histoires de grands, ne t'en préoccupe donc pas, finit-il par répondre.

\- Si ça attriste ma famille, alors si, ça me préoccupe ! contrat-elle vigoureusement.

Il eut un micro sourire triste et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Ce n'était pas grave si elle était aussi affirmative, mais il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre les problèmes de tout le monde avec elle. Même les épaules de leur capitaine n'étaient pas assez larges pour cela, alors une petite fille comme Lilith... C'était inenvisageable.

\- Non poussin, ça ne te concerne pas, c'est à moi de faire mon deuil, aussi douloureux soit-il.

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider ? Vraiment rien ? le retint-elle en attrapant sa manche.

\- Reste aussi joyeuse que d'habitude, et ne laisse pas la tristesse voiler ton cœur, lui répondit-il simplement, avant de se défaire de sa prise. Je vais dire aux gars que leur tour de garde est terminé, et le premier service pour le p'tit dej' ne devrait pas tarder... Essaye juste de ne pas trop faire tourner en bourrique Thatch et Haruta, d'ac ?

Elle hocha la tête, et Frédérick fit demi-tour vers l'entrée, jusqu'à ce que leur parvienne une litanie de jurons très... imaginatifs et imagés, et le second commandant se sentit coincé quand Lilith lui demanda ce que signifiait : ''aller se faire foutre par un calamar en rut''. C'était pas la pire de toutes les injures que l'un de ses frères – dont il n'avait pas reconnu la voix – venait de sortir, mais il ne s'imaginait quand même pas lui expliquer ce que cela signifiait. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte pour aller enguirlander celui qui l'avait mis dans cette situation pour son langage, mais sa mâchoire se décrocha quand il vit passer devant lui Marco, pas encore rasé, marmonnant des malédictions, et si c'était possible, il aurait juré avoir vu un gros nuage noir de colère au-dessus de lui.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de doutes sur qui venait de lâcher tous ces mots vulgaires, mais dans ce cas, cela signifiait que soit le blond était hors de lui, ce qui était plus que rare, soit... qu'il était rentré dans sa mauvaise période, après tout ils étaient proche d'une île estivale et ils étaient en février. Oh misère, il allait être plus imbuvable que du café fait par Haruta pendant quelques semaines. Marco avait alors tendance à s'emporter plus facilement, et à ne pas dormir, son phénix en profitant pour prendre l'ascendant sur son côté humain. C'était plus cela d'ailleurs qui rendait irritable le premier commandant, puisque comme il ne laissait pas tellement son Zoan s'exprimer le reste de l'année, son phénix en profitait le plus possible...

Néanmoins, l'humeur de l'homme sembla s'alléger quand il s'assit aux côtés de Lilith, et Frédérick laissa échapper un soupir amusé avant de sortir du réfectoire qui commençait à se remplir. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, cette saison-là passerait mieux... Surtout que visiblement, Lilith n'en était pas affectée, Davy Jones était à remercier. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer comment elle passerait cette période.

* * *

Izou eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire alors que Marco rouge comme une écrevisse venait de lui demander de garder Lilith avec lui, surtout en apprenant que le blond avait fait étalage de son répertoire varié et créatif d'insultes, que par malheur la petite fille avait entendu et souhaitait comprendre... Oh, c'était tellement drôle de voir son ami et frère aussi mal à l'aise ! Bon, le regard noir qu'il lui envoya le calma deux minutes, le temps que le blond disparaisse de sa vue, avant qu'il ne se mette à hoqueter de rire, les larmes aux yeux, mais il faillit s'étrangler quand Lilith lui posa la question sur la signification des insultes de son Lié...

Oh l'enfoiré, il lui avait juste déposé Lilith pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Et là, ça devait être lui qui devait rire de lui. Il fixa la petite fille qui le fixait avec espoir, et il soupira, avant de se baisser à sa hauteur.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que c'est ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête en ponctuant son geste d'un ''Oui !'' sonore, et le travesti se promit d'aller sonner les cloches à Marco pour avoir osé lui faire un coup pareil.

\- S'il te plaît el'ma, supplia Lilith avec de grands yeux de chiot.

Bon, d'accord, elle venait de gagner, il allait essayer de lui expliquer sans pour autant la choquer, et cela n'allait pas être simple.

\- Bien... Un calamar en rut, c'est un calamar pendant la saison des amours des calamars – tu sais ce qu'est la saison des amours chez les animaux ?

Elle acquiesça, et il continua.

\- Donc tu sais aussi peut-être que les animaux ont tendance à être plus violent... En gros, Marco a dit à la personne qu'il injuriait d'aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre qui s'occuperait de son cas ! expliqua-t-il, fier d'avoir réussi et à trouver comment lui dire et à éviter la vraie signification sans trop s'en éloigner.

\- Haaan d'accord c'est ça... Mais alors pourquoi personne d'autre n'a voulu ne me l'expliquer avant toi ? s'enquit Lilith après avoir réfléchit quelques instants.

Euh... mince, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il allait tuer Marco, il le sentait, mais il devait finir avec Lilith.

\- Peut-être parce qu'ils n'étaient pas sûr que tu connaisses la période des amours des animaux et qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de t'expliquer ?

Cela sembla suffire à la fillette, à qui il ébouriffa les cheveux. L'enfant resta avec lui le temps que le Moby Dick jette l'ancre près de l'île estivale, et il lui proposa de se balader avec lui. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de secouer négativement la tête. Izou se sentit légèrement rejeté et vexé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise qu'elle allait le proposer à Frédérick pour qu'il se change les idées. Il n'eut pas à cœur de lui dire qu'il refuserait sûrement et la laissa filer.

* * *

Lilith retrouva le second commandant sur le pont grâce au flair de Stefan, qui commençait à grandir et grossir, elle avait du mal à le porter désormais. Le soleil accablait de sa chaleur les personnes dehors, mais Frédérick ne semblait pas affecté. Elle l'interpella, et il se retourna, fronçant les sourcils en voyant que l'enfant ne portait rien pour se protéger du soleil.

\- Dis, dis Fred, tu veux bien me faire découvrir l'île s'il te plaît ?

Il se figea un bref instant, trop bref pour que l'enfant puisse le percevoir. S'ils étaient sur cette île, c'était parce que c'était l'île natale d'Eleona, et qu'ils étaient venus annoncer le triste destin de leur alliée et de son équipage. Tous ceux sous les ordres de la jeune femme ou presque venaient de cette île, devenant pirates pour tenter de la protéger d'autres pirates peu scrupuleux. Alors lui, il voulait simplement rester ici, pour éviter de faire face une fois de plus à cette blessure béante dans son cœur. Même s'il devrait sans doute aller porter lui-même la nouvelle aux jeunes frères et soeurs d'Eleona... Il soupira, puis se baissa à la hauteur de Lilith.

\- Écoute, cette île est surtout connue pour sa flore magnifique et inestimable, je ne suis pas sûr que cela te plaise...

Les yeux de cristal de Lilith brillèrent à l'évocation du mot ''flore''. Elle n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de le dire à ses frères, mais seuls Marco, Izou, et Namur savaient que les elfes vivaient la plupart du temps en communion avec la nature. Elle était donc à l'aise en mer, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'aimer les fleurs et la végétation. C'était peut-être bien un des seuls traits des elfes qu'elle ne détestait pas tellement.

\- Bon, visiblement si, ça te plairait, soupira le second commandant. Mais hors de question que tu sois la seule à m'accompagner, on n'oublie pas les règles de sécurité. Va donc te préparer, soupira-t-il en faisant un signe de la main. Je m'occupe d'obtenir la permission d'Oyaji.

Avec un peu de chance il pourrait la laisser entre les mains de ceux qu'ils choisiraient pour l'accompagner, et revenir au navire en arguant qu'il avait oublié de faire quelque chose... Il allait héler deux membres de sa division quand Flame, de la seizième division, lui sauta dessus.

\- Dis, je peux venir avec toi et Lilith ? Diiiiiiiis ?

Il pensa instantanément non. Non, non et non, il tenait à sa santé mentale tout de même ! Hors de question que Flame vienne avec lui et Lilith sans aucun garde-fou pour la calmer ! Il lui serait alors impossible de s'éclipser, il ne pouvait laisser sa petite sœur entre des mains aussi dangereuses ! Il s'apprêtait à refuser quand Raezo vint décrocher la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu de lui.

\- Tu ne parviendras pas à lui faire entendre raison, soupira l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Alors je viens pour la retenir un peu.

\- Tu es sûr d'en être capable ?

\- Tu mettrais en doute mes capacités ? s'amusa l'homme de la première division. Je te rappelle que je lui ai appris à écrire.

Frédérick ne réfléchit pas plus avant d'accepter, et l'homme lui sourit, alors que Flame, toujours maintenue au-dessus du sol par sa poigne boudait comme une enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il la repose. Lilith les interrompit alors, un sourire aussi lumineux que le soleil alors qu'elle avait revêtu une débardeur, un short blanc et des basket légères.

\- J'suis prête, on peut y aller ?

\- Il faut d'abord que je demande la permission, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps, et rassure-moi, tu n'avais quand même pas l'intention de venir sans chapeau ?

Lilith regarda soudain autre part, comme si elle n'était pas concernée par la question. Frédérick soupira, avant de demander à Raezo d'aller obtenir leur permission et de prendre par le bras sa petite sœur. Il l'emmena jusqu'à sa cabine et lui fit signe de ne pas bouger tandis qu'il fouillait dans son armoire ce qui pourrait servir de couvre-chef à la petite. Cependant il se figea brutalement en mettant la main sur un panama noir avec un ruban rouge. Celui qu'Eleona adorait, au point qu'il ne le mettait que quand elle était là. Sa main trembla, et ce fut en sentant une goutte tomber sur son poignet qu'il s'aperçut qu'il pleurait en silence. Il essuya rapidement ses larmes en prenant une grande inspiration. Il ne pouvait pas encore s'apitoyer. Eléona était morte et rien ne la ramènerait. Mais ce chapeau... Il lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs heureux avec la jeune femme pétillante que cela lui faisait mal.

\- Fred ?

Il entendit l'enfant bouger et venir se serrer contre sa jambe. Il renifla, et posa le chapeau sur le tête brune. Il eut presque l'impression de voir un bref instant Eleona lui sourire, mais il secoua la tête, le cœur encore en miette. Il souffrait, oui, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se retrancher tout seul dans son coin. Il devait passer par-dessus ça. Ce n'était pas la première personne qu'il connaissait à mourir, et sans doute pas la dernière.

\- On devrait remonter pour voir si Raezo et Flame ont eu la permission, ne Lilith ?

Elle se détacha de lui, releva les bords du chapeau trop grand pour elle, et haussa un sourcil, dans une très belle imitation de Marco, avant de soupirer.

\- Tu devrais en parler avec quelqu'un, vraiment. Je n'aime pas te voir triste. Cal disait toujours que c'était mieux de parler à quelqu'un quand on était triste.

Il l'ignora du mieux qu'il put, mais les mots de sa petite sœur arrivèrent quand même jusqu'à son cœur en morceaux, et il lui promit qu'il le ferait, avant de la pousser d'une main dans le dos pour qu'elle avance et sorte de sa cabine.

Ils retrouvèrent sur le pont Raezo et Flame – et Frédérick sentait les regards de ses frères sur son chapeau qui se trouvait sur la tête de Lilith, mais il préféra les oublier – qui leur annoncèrent que leur Oyaji avait accepté, tant qu'ils étaient revenus pour le repas du soir et qu'ils gardaient toujours leurs armes et den-den mushis à portée de main.

La question ne s'était même pas posé au départ, Lilith ayant tendance à s'attirer des ennuis plus vite qu'une mouche ne repérait du miel.

* * *

Alors qu'ils se promenaient dans les petits chemins des plantations, ici surtout une flore luxuriante et colorée, entretenus par les habitants de l'île, Frédérick fut finalement soulagé que Flame soit venu avec eux. Au moins, il y avait une adulte qui arrivait à suivre leur petite sœur quand celle-ci courait d'une plante sauvage à une autre, émerveillée par les couleurs, les sons et les odeurs. Lilith avait lâché qu'elle se sentait comme revenue sur Autremonde, et le second commandant était devenu pâle en l'entendant, en sachant qu'elle avait dit ça alors qu'une orchidée pourpre carnivore avait essayé de lui manger le nez... Il ne voulait absolument pas savoir à quoi pouvait ressembler le monde natal de sa petite sœur, il ne voulait absolument rien savoir !

\- Déjà fatigués vous deux ? s'exclama Flame en se retournant, s'apercevant qu'ils étaient pas très proches de Lilith et elle.

\- Vous avez qu'à aller moins vite aussi, ronchonna Raezo en soufflant bruyamment. Si j'avais su, j'serai pas venu, râla-t-il pour lui-même, et Frédérick ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu, amusé.

Lilith vint faire demi-tour pour prendre le rouge par le bras, et l'obligea à aller plus vite, une moue boudeuse à chaque fois que le pirate de la première division tentait de ralentir. Le commandant soupira et allongea sa foulée pour les suivre, avant de se tendre. Il y avait quelqu'un près d'ici. Peut-être un habitant de l'île, sans doute d'ailleurs, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Il posa sa main sur le manche d'une de ses dagues, prêt à intervenir au moindre problème, alors que plus loin Flame avait vu son geste et avait enroulé par mimétisme ses doigts autour de son pistolet accroché à sa hanche, ses yeux reflétant alors son calme soudain. Seule Lilith ne sembla pas consciente de la soudaine tension chez les adultes, puisque même Raezo retira son bras de l'emprise de l'enfant.

Ce fut sans doute cela qui lui permit de la récupérer dans ses bras quand elle sauta de terreur, quand sortit d'un buisson voisin un chat.

Un simple chat, noir avec quelques taches blanches, qui firent se détendre les pirates.

Et Lilith s'accrochait au cou de Raezo comme s'il s'agissait de la fin du monde. Les trois adultes s'entre-regardèrent, et Flame attrapa le chat quand celui-ci vint se frotter contre ses jambes, pour l'approcher de l'enfant.

\- Flame, éloigne ce... ce... ce mal incarné ! bégaya l'enfant en blêmissant alors que la jeune femme rapprochait l'animal qui se débattait entre ses doigts.

Elle obéit avec un fin sourire et reposa, tout en évitant les coups de griffe, le petit être au sol qui feula avant de déguerpir.

\- Lilith... Tu n'aurais pas peur des chats, tout de même ? l'interrogea Frédérick, légèrement éberlué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, vérifiant que le chat était bel et bien parti, et Raezo la reposa au sol, bien qu'il retenait difficilement un fou rire.

\- C'est juste que... bah... euh... Je... tenta alors de s'expliquer Lilith, alors que Raezo devenait de plus en plus rouge à force de se retenir de rire. J'aime pas les chats, voilà, ça me fait peur, content ? finit-elle par avouer, entraînant juste après un grand silence, qui fut néanmoins rapidement brisé par le rire de Raezo, et même de Flame.

Ils s'attendaient à beaucoup de choses de la part de leur petite sœur, mais assurément pas à ce qu'elle ait peur de quelque chose d'aussi mignon qu'un chat !

\- Ils sont méchants ! Ils se moquent de moi ! vint-elle se plaindre à Frédérick, le seul qui n'était pas en train de donner libre cours à son hilarité.

Le commandant eut un coup au cœur en la voyant faire la moue, le visage relevé vers lui et un main tenant le chapeau qu'il lui avait prêté pour ne pas qu'il tombe, mais ne put retenir un léger sourire.

\- En même temps, avoue que ce n'est pas très intimidant d'avoir peur des chats... la taquina-t-il.

Elle gonfla ses joues et expira l'air bruyamment. Déjà que son Lié était énervé sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, et que cela se répercutait un peu sur elle, voilà que sa fratrie se moquait d'elle ! Elle inspira pour dire ce qu'elle pensait, quand son nez perçut des fragrances métalliques qui la firent froncer des sourcils. Ça sentait différemment des métaux que composaient les armes de sa famille, ça sentait plus comme le ketril, le métal qu'utilisait les elfes pour leurs armures... Ses yeux s'ouvrirent ronds, et dans sa tête s'effectua une équation très simple.

Elfes + armures = combattants

Les trois adultes durent pressentir aussi un danger, puisqu'ils sortirent instantanément leurs armes, encore plus aux aguets que pour le chat.

\- Lilith, derrière moi, tout de suite, ordonna d'une voix dure le commandant, reprenant tout de suite son rôle.

L'enfant fit un pas pour le dépasser quand un sifflement dans l'air retentit, et d'un geste vif Frédérick trancha la flèche, dont les deux morceaux brisés tombèrent aux pieds de la petite fille terrifiée. Il la fit passer derrière lui d'une main ferme alors que Flame visait avec un calme olympien sur l'archer caché dans les branches. Raezo était au contraire plus nerveux, mais pas pour autant désorienté. Ils avaient à faire à un archer embusqué, mais la question demeurait.

Était-ce eux ou Lilith qui était visé ?

* * *

 **... Je vous avais prévenu que c'était parti en cacahuètes... Le Bureau des Plaintes se trouve juste dans le carré en-dessous :)**

 **Donc, je ne peux plus promettre de date de sortie du prochain chapitre, mais il n'en reste que deux trois avant la fin de cette partie ! Promis, je me dépêche de sortir le prochain !**


	46. Chapitre 43

**... Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je sais, j'ai mis du temps - beaucoup - à sortir ce chapitre, alors que j'avais promis de le faire le plus vite possible... Ma vie personnelle et mes autres fics m'en ont comme qui dirait pas vraiment laissé le temps...**

 **Néanmoins, il est là, et j'ai le plaisir - et un peu de tristesse - d'annoncer que c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Le prochain sortira avant mardi, parce que je me suis promis de finir cette première partie avant 2018 !**

 **Disclaimer : Seuls mes Ocs m'appartiennent, le père Noël a pas voulu m'offrir les droits de One Piece.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! (Conscience : Et au lancer de tomates. Prévoyez votre stock).**

 **Ah et si rappel :** _en italique_ **ce sont les conversations mentales entre Lilith et Marco, et en gras le Lancovien.**

* * *

Marco s'était réfugié dans une vigie pour un peu de tranquillité, quand bien même la plupart de ses frères et son Oyaji étaient sur la plage en train d'installer leur campement. Le Moby Dick avait besoin d'un carénage, et aussi une révision des voiles et du pont, et ils profitaient du fait d'être sur une île sous leur protection pour le faire. Cela nécessitait que tout le monde soit à terre, alors Marco en profitait – surtout qu'il n'était pas de la responsabilité de sa division de s'occuper des révisions - pour ne rien faire, et surtout éviter toute discussion prise de tête qui risquerait de le fatiguer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Néanmoins, il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas se cacher toute la journée, sachant qu'à partir de cet après-midi les révisions commençaient et il redoutait un peu le moment où il devrait redescendre. Il le ferait de préférence quand Lilith serait rentrée, au moins il aurait quelqu'un pour le calmer si jamais il s'énervait.

Il avait été surpris ce matin de voir que son phénix semblait beaucoup moins agressif que d'habitude pendant sa mauvaise période en présence de sa Liée. C'était loin d'être une mauvaise chose, mais du coup il s'était senti assez honteux quand sa petite sœur l'avait vu dans ses pires états. Et encore, il devait être heureux, son phénix ne semblait pas attiré par quelqu'un pour le moment...

Si ça devenait le cas, il la renverrait dans le giron d'Izou pendant un ou deux jours minimum, quitte à ce qu'elle lui en veuille. Il ne saurait plus la regarder en face si jamais elle venait à entrer dans sa cabine pendant... Il secoua la tête. Oh non, il ne voulait pas salir l'innocence de Lilith à ce sujet-là.

Il fit errer son regard sur les forêts et la plage environnantes quand deux silhouette plus haut sur la plage, qui se dirigeaient vers le campement, attira son regard. Il plissa les yeux pour espérer mieux les distinguer, mais les deux personnes étaient encore trop loin. Il soupira avant de descendre avec agilité les cordages jusqu'au pont, et descendit sur la terre ferme.

\- Hey, l'oiseau est enfin descendu de son perchoir ? plaisanta Loki en voyant son supérieur.

Le regard noir de Marco ne l'empêcha pas de sourire, et le commandant soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Son second était irrécupérable. Il ne perdit néanmoins pas plus de temps et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait son Oyaji, assis sur le sol et avec une bouteille de saké à ses côtés tandis que l'infirmière en chef le houspillait au sujet de sa consommation. Shirohige le sentit arriver et, trop heureux d'échapper aux réprimandes de Crystal, se tourna vers lui.

\- Marco, un problème ? demanda-t-il en voyant son fils un poil renfrogné.

Nul doute qu'il aurait préféré rester dans la vigie plutôt que de descendre si ce n'était pas important.

\- Deux personnes se rapprochent de notre campement par le sud, elles étaient à environ dix minutes à pied quand je suis descendu, estima-t-il. Doit-on envoyer quelqu'un vérifier leurs intentions ?

\- Oui, va les rejoindre et interroge-les. Si c'est effectivement nous que ces personnes veulent voir, amène-les moi, nous verrons ce qu'elles veulent.

\- Bien Oyaji, acquiesça Marco, avant de se détourner pour partir.

Il sentit le regard amusé de son capitaine sur son dos alors qu'il s'éloignait à pied et que Crystal reprenait sa tirade. En même temps, ça amusait toujours son Oyaji de voir combien il pouvait détester son Akuma no Mi pendant la saison des amours. Il s'éloigna assez vite du campement et tomba au bout de quelques minutes sur les deux étrangers, vêtus de cape dont le capuchon dissimulait leur visage. Il les scanna avec son Haki alors qu'ils se stoppaient, et il retint une grimace.

Un elfe et un sortcelier. Ça voulait dire qu'Iqbal avait réussi à prévenir la Matriarche de son île, mais en aucun cas cela garantissait la réponse de celle-ci.

\- Vous venez de Castarmir, déclara Marco en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air indifférent, attendant la réaction des deux personnes face à son affirmation.

Le sortcelier hoqueta, et allait répliquer quelque chose, avant que l'elfe ne se retourne vers lui et ne lui murmure quelque chose qui l'obligea à se calmer. Les deux se découvrirent, et Marco prit le temps de les dévisager.

L'elfe était un grand elfe blanc aux cheveux argentés très courts, et aux yeux cristallins aux pupilles de chat, comme Lilith, mais les traits de son visage étaient beaucoup plus fin. Une épée était accrochée à sa ceinture, et l'aura qu'il dégageait ne laissait aucun doute sur sa nature de combattant. L'autre homme était plus petit, arrivant aux épaules de l'elfe, et tentait de se faire passer plus grand qu'il ne l'était en se tenant très droit. Il semblait plutôt jeune, avec des cheveux aubruns clairs qui bouclaient jusqu'à sa nuque, et foudroyait de ses yeux bleus le commandant, voulant sans doute l'impressionner. Enfin, cela aurait sans doute eu plus d'effets si Marco ne voyait pas ses mains trembler légèrement, et si son foutu phénix ne lui avait pas fait ressentir une attirance pour le gamin – voilà, il allait raisonner en le traitant comme un gosse, il gardait plus le contrôle sur ses pulsions ainsi –.

\- Effectivement, nous sommes de Castarmir. Si vous savez cela, êtes-vous de l'équipage de Shirohige ? l'interrogea l'elfe en posant sa main sur son épée, avant de se détendre quand le blond acquiesça tout en désignant son tatouage sur le torse.

Le doute ne pouvait guère être permis, puisque personne ne saurait être assez fou pour contrefaire la marque de l'équipage du Yonkou, et l'elfe les présenta.

\- Je suis I'dril Len'vril, et voici Jun Kistro, un des scientifiques qui a travaillé, et qui travaille toujours sur les Liés d'âmes. Nous voudrions voir Shirohige, monsieur... ?

\- Je suis le commandant de la première flotte de Shirohige, Marco. Je vais vous mener à mon capitaine, mais avant, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me laisser vos armes ?

Le dénommé Jun faillit protester, mais un regard noir d'I'dril et il se tut en se ratatinant légèrement. L'elfe décrocha son épée de sa ceinture et la tendit à Marco, qui la récupéra tout en demandant si c'était la seule arme qu'ils possédaient.

\- Bien sûr que c'est la seule ! Vous voulez peut-être qu'on se balade avec toute une armurerie pendant que vous y êtes ? laissa échapper Jun, avant de mettre ses deux mains devant sa bouche et d'écarquiller les yeux.

La vision était assez drôle pour que le blond laisse échapper un léger rire, tout en se concentrant pour éviter que son Zoan ne prenne un peu trop le contrôle de son corps.

\- Non, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'un sortcelier et un elfe se trimballe tout une armurerie, mais l'on est jamais trop prudent, répondit-il avec un sourire, avant d'ajouter : Suivez-moi.

À peine Marco eut-il prit le chemin du campement qu'il entendit les deux hommes se parler derrière lui. Enfin, plus précisément l'elfe enguirlander le plus jeune parce qu'il ne savait pas se taire. Jun essayait de se justifier lamentablement en elfique et insultait entre ses dents son aîné en Lancovien – et pour sa survie le blond espérait quand même qu'I'dril ne comprenait pas cette dernière langue. Seulement, le son d'une tape derrière la tête lui confirma que l'elfe avait très bien compris les dires du scientifique. Le commandant se retourna et lâcha :

\- Si vous pouviez éviter de vous entre-tuer, ça serait mieux...

L'elfe se contenta donc de foudroyer Jun du regard, et ce dernier courut pour rattraper le blond et marcher à son niveau, évitant ainsi toute possibilité de dire quelque chose à son aîné qui risquait encore plus de le mettre en colère.

\- Désolé pour ça, j'ai tendance à parler plus vite que ce que je ne pense... s'excusa le jeune scientifique, en passant une main derrière sa nuque, gêné. Dans mon métier ça passe, parce que parfois ça permet de débloquer des situations, mais du coup j'ai un peu de mal à m'entendre avec les elfes, ils sont un peu susceptibles.

\- Lilith dirait très susceptibles, commenta Marco avec un léger sourire en pensant à sa petite sœur.

\- La petite fille pour laquelle on est là ? demanda avec curiosité Jun. À quoi ressemble-t-elle ? Je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'informations de la part de mon supérieur, il m'a juste dit que j'avais été choisi pour cette mission...

\- Et pourquoi vous et pas un autre ? répliqua le blond tout en ignorant sa question, sachant qu'il rencontrerait l'enfant assez vite pour se faire sa propre opinion.

L'aubrun haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi lui, et pas un scientifique plus âgé, même s'il ne pouvait pas non plus se considérer comme un jeune adulte malgré son apparence. Il ouvrit la bouche, réalisant que le commandant n'avait pas répondu à sa question alors qu'ils arrivaient au bord du campement, mais les regards qui se tournèrent vers lui le firent fermer la bouche et déglutir. Il ne devait pas avoir peur, il n'était peut-être pas armé mais il était un sortcelier, puis il y avait I'dril... Non, en fait, même en pensant ainsi il ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler. Il n'arrivait même plus à avancer, à vrai dire.

La main du commandant se posa dans son dos, le pressant d'avancer, et Jun dut se retenir de rougir avant de secouer la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et avancer. Il n'était pas un trouillard, que diable !

… Bon, d'accord, pas tout à fait un trouillard mais pas courageux pour autant, réalisa-t-il quand il se retrouva face au géant qu'était le capitaine des Shirohige et qu'il n'eut qu'une seule envie, celle de déguerpir. Seulement I'dril se tenait juste derrière lui, l'empêchant de fuir, puis il y avait aussi le regard du premier commandant sur lui. Il avait l'impression d'être une souris très alléchante devant un chat, et ça le tétanisait sur place. Seuls certains Vampyrs, elfes – la Matriarche y comprise – et sortceliers puissants lui donnaient cette impression, mais visiblement le commandant était différent : son aura était plus... sauvage, s'il se permettait ce terme. Peut-être avait-il mangé un Akuma no Mi.

Il se reçut une tape sur la tête de la part d'I'dril, et il allait protester quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait décroché de la conversation et que désormais tout le monde le regardait avec attention. Il rougit, bafouilla, et fut reconnaissant que l'elfe lui chuchote ce qu'on attendait de lui.

\- Ah oui, les Liés Démoniaques. Il y a un moyen pour exorciser le démon en-dehors de l'enfant de façon sécurisé et sans aucun danger, mais il faudra sans doute lui faire faire une batterie d'examen pour être sûr que la magie démoniaque n'a eu aucun impact sur son développement, ce qui sera le cas si la possession est récente. Plus elle remontera à longtemps, plus les effets seront grands et potentiellement permanent, comme une sensibilité accrue et une attirance pour la magie démoniaque, des retards de croissance, des problèmes de développement de son noyau magique... énuméra Jun avec un calme qu'il retrouvait peu à peu, une fois dans son élément. Néanmoins, la destruction du lien n'est pas forcément faite au moment du bannissement du démon.

Il sentit le géant et le premier commandant se tendre, et il continua avec prudence :

\- Il se peut que, parce qu'elle est trop bien établie, la connexion reste de façon identique entre les deux Liés malgré la disparition du démon, et il n'y a aucun moyen sûr de la détruire.

Il s'attendait à ce que les pirates râlent, grognent, enfin bref expriment leur désapprobation et exigent une solution, mais pas à un soupir de soulagement généralisé. Sa stupéfaction dut se lire sur son visage, puisque que le premier commandant lui expliqua :

\- Ça ne nous dérange absolument pas que le lien reste, au contraire. Savoir qu'il y a des chances pour qu'il reste est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Néanmoins, auriez-vous des livres ou des indications sur le partage de pouvoirs, ou sur toutes les subtilités qu'il pourrait y avoir à ce lien ?

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr ! D'ailleurs en preuve de bonne volonté mon supérieur a dû m'en laisser quelques-uns pour vous, ajouta Jun en commençant à fouiller dans ses poches sous le regard perplexe du capitaine et amusé du blond.

Le scientifique releva la tête en même temps qu'il sortait de ses poches deux carnets fins, l'un noir et l'autre bleu.

\- L'un est un résumé de nos recherches, et l'autre est un carnet de bord de l'un des nôtres qui a été dans une situation semblable, j'espère que cela vous aidera. Bien évidemment, ce sont des copies, mais j'espère qu'elles seront néanmoins compréhensibles.

Marco vint récupérer les carnets et les feuilleta rapidement avant de s'éclipser pour les ranger. Jun regarda le blond s'éloigner avant de comprendre.

\- C'est lui le Lié d'âme, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il au capitaine, et celui-ci allait répondre quand plusieurs détonations lointaines, ressemblant à des coups de feu se firent entendre.

Shirohige passa une main devant son visage, avant de demander à tout hasard l'heure. L'un de ses fils répondit qu'il était passé onze heures, et que cela faisait à peine une heure que Frédérick, Flame, Raezo et Lilith étaient partis se balader. Sa plus jeune fille avait mis à peine 60 minutes pour s'attirer des ennuis.

\- Appelez Frédérick, ou Raezo ou Flame si ce dernier ne répond pas, demandez leur position, ordonna-t-il à la cantonade en se levant, et Jun déglutit en se sentant tout minuscule à côté du pirate, alors qu'I'dril restait stoïque.

\- Je crois qu'on aura pas besoin de le faire.

Tous se retournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé, en l'occurrence Izou, qui tenait dans ses bras Lilith et derrière lui se tenait Raezo, qui enlevait de ses vêtements brindilles et feuilles qu'il avait récupéré pendant sa course.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? interrogea directement Shirohige, alors qu'il examinait rapidement ses deux enfants pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien.

\- Nous avons été attaqué par au moins une personne, un archer. On avait du mal à les détecter au Haki, alors le second commandant m'a demandé de prendre ma forme due à mon Akuma no Mi et de revenir ici avec Lilith. L'archer embusqué n'a pas dû nous voir partir puisque je n'ai eu aucune difficulté à rentrer.

Shirohige acquiesça, et demanda poliment à Izou de présenter Lilith aux deux personnes venues de Castarmir avant qu'il n'ordonne à six membres de la seconde division d'aller aider leur commandant. Lilith cacha son visage dans le kimono du seizième commandant alors qu'elle se retrouvait face aux Castarmiens. Elle n'avait pas envie de les voir maintenant, elle s'inquiétait pour Flame et Frédérick.

 _\- Ne fais pas ta tête de mule. Frédérick est un excellent combattant, il s'en sortira. I'dril et Jun peuvent t'aider. Tu veux bien faire un effort ? d_ emanda calmement Marco par le lien.

Lilith acquiesça mentalement, et tourna la tête vers les deux hommes qui l'observaient. Elle déglutit en voyant l'elfe, mais prit sur elle pour les saluer. Ce fut le sortcelier qui se présenta en premier

\- Tu es donc la fameuse Lilith. Je suis Jun, un scientifique qui travaille sur les Liés démoniaques. J'ai quelques questions à te poser, accepterais-tu d'y répondre ?

L'enfant leva les yeux vers Izou :

\- El'ma, tu peux me poser au sol s'il te plaît ? Cela pourrait être long, et je ne veux pas te fatiguer pour rien.

Les deux Castarmiens tressaillirent à l'appellation, mais au vu du regard du commandant, ils s'abstinrent de tout commentaire. Jun s'accroupit pour rester à hauteur de l'enfant, même s'il devait avouer qu'il était presque plus petit qu'elle dans cette position.

\- Alors... Est-ce qu'il t'ai déjà arriver d'avoir des émotions très fortes, très négatives, des envies de tout détruire ou de frapper les gens autour de toi ?

\- Non, jamais, du moins, je ne m'en souviens pas.

I'dril fronça les sourcils, et prit un carnet pour commencer à noter, et Izou se rapprocha de lui.

\- Les réponses ne sont pas celles que vous attendiez, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il alors que Jun continuait à interroger Lilith.

\- Elles sont à la fois de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles. Le démon n'a jamais visiblement été vraiment réveillé, à par cette fois sur l'île Gyojin, mais... commença l'elfe, avant de soupirer. Cela voudrait dire qu'elle était très jeune quand elle a été infectée, sans doute avant que sa magie n'apparaisse.

\- Et les effets pourraient être graves, c'est cela ?

I'dril ne répondit pas, sachant très bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une question, mais plus d'une affirmation. Jun termina de poser ses questions en affichant un sourire de façade, ce que remarqua Lilith comme Izou. L'enfant allait lui demander ce qu'il pensait vraiment de ses réponses quand un brouhaha au campement la fit tourner la tête. Le scientifique se releva alors qu'Izou venait mettre sa main sur l'épaule de la petite fille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment... murmura Izou, avant qu'une infirmière ne passe devant lui à toute vitesse, et il ajouta : Mais j'ai peur de comprendre. Lilith, va rejoindre Marco, la somma-t-il.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, murmura-t-elle alors que son Lié descendait du navire avec un air inquiet.

Elle n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout, et elle intercepta le blond pour connaître le fond de l'affaire. Il soupira, puis la prit dans ses bras pour la porter.

\- De toute façon tu aurais fini par le savoir... murmura-t-il pour lui même, et Lilith eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Izou et les deux Castarmiens les rejoignirent alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le milieu du campement, vers Shirohige dont la colère était perceptible. Marco se fraya un passage dans la foule, et posa Lilith à terre quand ils arrivèrent au centre du cercle formé par les pirates. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de terreur en voyant Frédérick allongé sur le sol avec deux médecins autour de lui. Il semblait souffrir le martyr alors qu'il n'était pas mortellement blessé, de là où elle était elle voyait bien qu'il n'avait que des égratignures. Flame tenait quant à elle en joue un homme brun, aux traits durs, qui était bâillonné et attaché devant un Shirohige hors de lui.

Marco scanna le prisonnier avec son Haki et grogna en sentant sa magie. Il vient l'immobiliser avec un Pocus et enleva le foulard qui le faisait taire, supposant qu'il faudrait l'interroger, et avec raison. À peine le prisonnier eut-il recouvré sa faculté de parler que le Yonkou lui ordonna de dire quel poison il avait mis sur ses lames ou quel sort il avait utilisé contre Frédérick, seules explications logiques pour l'état du commandant.

Loki vint récupérer Lilith, lui disant que la suite n'était pas pour elle, mais elle insista pour pouvoir rester aux côtés de Frédérick, qu'elle pouvait même tenter de le soigner...

-Non, Jun va le faire, proposa immédiatement I'dril en poussant le scientifique devant lui.

Il n'était pas spécialement concerné par ce qui allait se passer, mais il avait bien vu les lueurs de rage dans les yeux des pirates. La même que celle dans les yeux d'un elfe qui veut se venger. Et dans ce dernier cas, ce n'était jamais très joli à voir, alors il comprenait tout à fait que les pirates veulent éloigner la plus jeune. Et Jun était assez intelligent et sensible pour se carapater le plus vite possible de là une fois qu'il aurait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour le second commandant.

Lilith n'ayant plus rien à dire pour rester, elle baissa la tête et accepta de suivre Loki, qui se dépêcha de l'éloigner alors que l'interrogatoire de l'homme continuait, et ne donnait rien. Jun s'approcha du blessé et les médecins le laissèrent examiner les plaies. Le scientifique eut un hoquet de surprise avant de se relever, la mine sombre.

\- Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire, murmura-t-il avant de fermer les yeux, serrant les poings. Je suis désolé. Même tous les sorts de soins ne pourraient pas le soigner.

\- Poison ? demanda un des médecins, pour confirmer.

\- Oh oui, poison, et sans aucun antidote connu à ce jour, même sur Autremonde, ragea le scientifique avant de se tourner vers le responsable. **Qui ? Qui vous a engagé et vous a fourni du venin de Harpie ?**

Jun avait parlé en Lancovien, mais Marco le comprit et son visage perdit toutes couleurs. Frédérick n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Sa magie réagit à son fort sentiment de rage et de tristesse et s'étendit autour de lui avant de se rassembler autour de responsable, le faisant suffoquer.

 **\- Réponds à mes questions, et je te promets une mort rapide. Qui t'a envoyé, pour qui et pourquoi ?** ordonna Marco, hors de lui.

I'dril sentit la catastrophe arriver, et visiblement il n'était le seul, puisque Shirohige ordonna à son fils de se calmer tout en l'éloignant. La magie du blond finit par refluer, alors que l'assassin retrouvait une respiration normale.

\- Quel est le poison qui coule dans les veines de mon fils ? interrogea-t-il alors Jun en posant ses yeux sur lui.

\- Du... Du venin de Harpie. Il entraîne une paralysie du corps jusqu'au organes vitaux en dernier. Ce venin est très douloureux et entraîne une fièvre qui peut mener jusqu'au délire. Il n'y a aucun antidote connu. Les plus chanceux, les moins résistants, meurent en quelques heures, moins d'une demi-journée, sinon cela peut durer pendant un jour ou deux. Je l'ai reconnu à la couleur un peu verdâtre qu'il laisse dans le sang. Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il une fois qu'il eut terminé.

Shirohige serra les poings. Son fils était condamné, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Et le seul capable de lui dire pourquoi c'était arrivé ne voulait pas parler. Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit un instant, avant de soupirer.

\- Crystal ? Fais ce qui doit être fait pour soulager Frédérick jusqu'à...

Il ne put résoudre à dire ces derniers mots, mais l'infirmière en chef comprit, et hocha la tête tristement. Ses enfants se dispersèrent sur son ordre pour prendre le temps d'avaler la nouvelle, surtout les membres de la seconde division, alors que les médecins et Crystal rapatriaient le commandant à l'infirmerie, pour le mettre sous sédatif et qu'il puisse partir sans douleur. Seuls les commandants et les deux Castarmiens restèrent sur place, autour du prisonnier.

Ce fut étonnement I'dril qui prit la parole le premier, s'avançant vers le Yonkou. Il incanta un Traductus avant de déclarer :

-Je pense que c'est Lilith qui était visé par l'attaque. On parle d'une enfant infectée par un démon, ce qui viole déjà plusieurs lois universelles d'Autremonde. Je n'ose imaginer ce que quelqu'un de malintentionné pourrait faire d'elle. Nul doute qu'il réveillerait le démon pour l'obliger à le servir. Car c'était à ça qu'était destiné le venin de Harpie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il au prisonnier.

Ce dernier eut un léger sourire, et ouvrit enfin la bouche.

\- Il semblerait que vous ayez deviné, monsieur l'elfe. Je suis sincèrement déçu d'avoir raté ma cible, mais les odeurs m'ont trompé plus que ce que je ne m'y attendait...

Odeur ? I'dril bloqua un instant sur le mot, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà l'homme s'était défait de ses liens pour montrer sa véritable apparence. Cheveux blancs, yeux rouges.

Merde, un BSH et il n'avait pas sa lame.

I'dril n'eut pas le temps de penser plus à sa mort prochaine que quatorze commandants s'étaient concertés d'un regard et que le Vampyr buveur de sang humain s'était retrouvé transpercé par autant de balles que de lames avant même qu'il n'ait pu porter un seul coup.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Wow, souffla l'elfe.

Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de ne surtout pas mettre en colère les commandants de Shirohige. Il était presque sûr que le Vampyr avait pu pressentir la menace, mais n'avait pas réussi à éviter tous les coups. Et s'ils avaient réussi à mettre un BHS dans cet état-là...

Le Yonkou se leva alors en prenant son bisento, dominant de toute sa hauteur le Vampyr, qui avait encore assez de vitalité pour fermer les yeux et simplement souffler alors que la lame s'abattait vers lui :

\- On dirait bien que je l'aurais mérité.

I'dril vit Jun se détourner pour réprimer un haut-le-cœur alors que la tête du Vampyr tombait au sol. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses, le petit scientifique. Les pirates rangèrent leurs armes et se tournèrent ensuite vers lui, et l'elfe fut tenté de les remercier, même s'il se doutait qu'après ce qu'il était arrivé au second commandant, le Vampyr n'aurait pas fait long feu.

Néanmoins, il eut un frisson d'appréhension quand le Yonkou se tourna vers lui et I'dril commença à se dire qu'il venait de trouver quelqu'un de plus terrifiant que T'avila, la reine des elfes à son époque sur Autremonde.

Vachement plus terrifiant. Pourquoi la Matriarche l'avait mis sur cette mission déjà ?

\- J'aimerai savoir s'il est possible que vous fassiez quelque chose pour nous.

\- Ça dépend de la demande mais dans le principe oui... répondit prudemment l'elfe alors que Jun s'était rapproché de lui tout en tentant désespérément de ne pas regarder le cadavre du Vampyr. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Pourriez-vous garder Lilith sur Castarmir, même après qu'elle n'ait plus son démon ?

* * *

 **Pas les tomates siou plaît ! Même si j'avoue que vous avoir fait attendre plus d'un moins pour un chapitre comme celui-là le mériterait bien...**

 **Donc le prochain - et dernier chapitre - de cette partie arrivera avant le mardi premier janvier 2018 !**

 **Une petite review ? Et je vous souhaite bien évidemment de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**


	47. Chapitre 44

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **... Oui, je sais, je suis en retard, et je n'ai pas d'excuses. Mais bon, ce dernier chapitre est arrivé finalement, c'est déjà ça, non ?**

 **Disclaimer : Mes Ocs m'appartiennent, bien que l'univers où ils évoluent appartiennent à Oda !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Marco se réveilla en sentant Lilith bouger contre lui, et il l'observa dormir. Il soupira en essuyant d'un geste délicat du pouce les dernières traces de larmes que sa petite sœur avait versé lors des funérailles de Frédérick la veille. Ç'avait été difficile pour tout le monde, mais encore plus pour Lilith, qui n'avait pas arrêté de penser que c'était de sa faute si le second commandant avait trouvé la mort. Quoi que la famille avait pu dire, elle n'en avait pas démordu. Et les Castarmiens s'étaient bien gardé d'intervenir, respectant leur deuil tout en évitant d'envenimer les choses.

Le premier commandant soupira avant de se lever doucement et de s'habiller, essayant de ne pas déranger Lilith dans son sommeil. Il avait déjà eu du mal à la faire s'endormir la veille au soir, et il était persuadé que s'il ne l'avait pas obligé à dormir exceptionnellement à nouveau avec lui, elle aurait fait une nuit blanche, de peur de voir dans ses rêves Frédérick l'accuser de sa mort.

Si Crystal s'était doutée que le problème se poserait, Marco était sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas fait en sorte de terminer les souffrances de leur frère le plus vite possible, même si ça devait lui peser sur le cœur. Personne ne lui en avait voulu, pas alors qu'elle l'avait fait avec l'accord du concerné, pour qui les anti-douleurs n'avaient rien pu améliorer.

\- Marco ? fit une petite voix ensommeillée, et le blond vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de sa petite sœur le temps que celle-ci émerge totalement.

Cette dernière vint finalement se blottir contre lui bien que réveillée, n'ayant aucune envie de se lever. Il soupira en caressant distraitement les cheveux emmêlés de sa petite sœur, avant de l'enjoindre à se mettre debout.

\- J'ai pas envie, veux pas partir...

\- Tu n'as pas le choix poussin. Il faut qu'on aille sur Castarmir pour le démon, tu le sais bien.

\- Je veux pas perdre notre lien, geignit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui. Je veux pas te perdre...

\- C'est un risque à prendre, avoua-t-il passant ses bras sous elle pour la faire asseoir de force. Mais ça ne changera pas toute l'affection que j'ai pour toi. Crois-moi, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, la taquina-t-il tristement en la serrant contre lui.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, puis Marco se leva en prenant Lilith avec lui, l'obligeant à sortir du lit.

\- Va manger, je vais préparer tes affaires, lui murmura-t-il. Tu prendras ta douche avant que l'on ne parte.

L'enfant fit la moue, puis acquiesça en soupirant avant de sortir de la cabine de son frère. Le commandant soupira à son tour, la mort dans l'âme. Il se détestait pour lui avoir menti. Elle ne tarderait pas à être débarrassé de lui. Une fois à Castarmir, elle y resterait, songea-t-il amèrement en sortant à son tour de sa cabine. Leur Oyaji avait été intraitable là-dessus, et bien qu'il comprenait et acceptait les raisons de cette décision, elle n'en n'était pas moins dure pour lui comme pour Lilith. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas été prévu de lui dire avant le départ, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ferait alors tout pour rester. Marco n'aimait pas l'idée de la mettre devant le fait accompli, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Il rentra dans la cabine de Lilith et eut un sourire fatigué en voyant que c'était assez bordélique. Il ne put s'empêcher de ranger en même temps qu'il préparait le sac de l'enfant. Enfin, les sacs plutôt, parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle reste sur Castarmir sans toutes les possessions qui lui tenaient à cœur. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, la cabine sembla plus terne, sans vie, comme elle allait le rester sans aucun doute pendant encore quelques années. Son cœur se serra, et il secoua la tête. Non, c'était mieux ainsi, pour elle comme pour eux. Elle pourrait ainsi grandir à l'écart de la violence du monde et de leur mode de vie, et avec beaucoup moins de chances de se faire assassiner. Et de plus, ses frères et lui n'auraient pas à s'inquiéter pour elle alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer en guerre contre Big Mom. Leur équipage pouvait encore tolérer qu'elle tente de faire main mise sur l'île Gyojin, mais l'enquête sur la disparition de l'équipage de la Rose Sauvage l'avait pointé comme responsable, et il était plus que temps de faire comprendre à la Yonkou qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser. Il était alors préférable que Lilith ne soit pas sur le navire pour devenir une proie idéal pour l'adversaire. Et vue les capacités de sa petite sœur, Marco ne doutait pas un seul instant que Big Mom se ferait un plaisir de l'intégrer de force dans son équipage si elle en prenait connaissance. Il frissonna de dégoût, et se promit qu'une chose pareille n'arriverait pas tant qu'il serait en vie.

Il prit les sacs et descendit de la vigie rapidement, arrivant sur le pont pour tomber sur Izou qui le fixa avec un air triste.

\- Tu ne devais être pas au réfectoire ? s'inquiéta le blond.

\- Si, j'y suis allé, mais... J'ai pas pu rester Marco, ça me rend malade de mentir à Lilith, avoua le seizième commandant en soupirant. J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'on ne la reverra plus.

\- Avant quelques années, corrigea son frère. Crois-moi quand je te dis que dès qu'elle sera majeure, elle n'hésitera pas à revenir. Ça ne sera plus aussi dangereux pour elle à ce moment-là, ajouta-t-il pour lui même.

\- Ça va faire sept longues années au moins... Elle nous a tous conquis, hein ? Elle me manque déjà alors qu'elle n'est même pas encore partie... Et avec la mort de Frédérick, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur ressemble à une passoire.

Le blond serra son frère contre lui en silence. Ils surmonteraient cette mauvaise passe comme ils avaient surmonté les précédentes : avec difficulté mais ensemble. Ils finirent par se séparer quand ils sentirent un des Castarmiens, l'elfe, arriver vers eux. I'dril leur signala qu'ils devraient bientôt partir, et Marco récupéra les bagages de Lilith dans un soupir avant de saluer son frère et de suivre l'elfe, qui demeura silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant le siège où siégeait Shirohige, Lilith sur ses genoux.

Le premier commandant se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas afficher sa tristesse. Cette scène-là ne sera plus habituelle sur le Moby Dick, comme tant d'autres choses, et vu les regards de ses frères et sœurs, tous pensaient la même chose. Si Lilith n'était pas aussi jeune, si quelqu'un ne cherchait pas à la tuer, si elle n'avait de démon intérieur... Elle aurait pu rester. Mais avec des ''si'', on pourrait refaire le monde, songea amèrement le blond avant d'inviter Lilith à dire au revoir à leur Oyaji avant qu'ils ne partent. Il s'écœurait lui-même, mais il ne faisait que suivre les ordres, et ô combien les ordres étaient pour une fois détestés, bien que nécessaires !

Et bientôt Jun les rejoignit tout en s'excusant de son retard, puisqu'il préparait leur moyen de locomotion, si Marco pouvait dire ça, jusqu'à Castarmir. Il sortit un cristal de sa poche et demanda au petit groupe composé d'I'dril, de Marco et de Lilith de se rassembler autour de lui. Il envoya un peu de sa magie dans le cristal, qui lui servirait de catalyseur et de point d'ancrage, avant d'incanter :

\- Par le Transferus Porte ouvre-toi, et vers Castarmir emmène-moi !

Des étincelles dorés surgirent des doigts du scientifique avant de créer la silhouette d'un porte banale, si on oubliait les contours dorés, et lorsque que la Porte fut tout à fait prête, I'dril l'ouvrit, et à travers l'ouverture l'on pouvait voir un bout de plage et de grands arbres. Lilith passa la première, suivit par l'elfe, puis Marco et en dernier Jun.

Ils arrivèrent sur une plage presque déserte, si ce n'était l'elfe qui les attendait. Ses longs cheveux argentées cascadaient librement dans son dos, grand lévrier maigre, et ses yeux cristallins les fixaient avec un certain détachement.

\- Vous devez être Marco et Lilith. Jun, menez l'enfant dans les laboratoires, quant à vous commandant, suivez-moi. I'dril, vous pouvez disposer.

\- Bien, Matriarche, répondirent les deux Castarmiens avant d'obéir, et Lilith hésita un instant à suivre le scientifique.

Elle leva ses yeux vers son grand frère qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se baisser à sa hauteur. Il embrassa son front doucement, avant de la regarder avec tendresse. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible, c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait avant sans doute quelques années, mais il ne devait pas la laisser le soupçonner.

\- Tu me promets d'être courageuse ?

\- Oui, chuchota-t-elle, avant de demander pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être avec elle.

\- Je serais plus un boulet qu'autre chose, mais je te promets de rester toujours à tes côtés, ici, murmura-t-il en désignant du doigt le cœur de sa petite sœur. Tu obéis à Jun aussi ? Évite de lui faire des cheveux blancs le temps où tu es sous sa responsabilité.

\- Comme si je pouvais faire tourner en bourrique quelqu'un en moins de dix minutes, renifla-t-elle, avant d'intercepter le regard amusé de son Lié. Bon, d'accord, c'est possible ! grogna-t-elle, déclenchant un léger rire chez son aîné.

Ce dernier la serra une dernière fois contre lui, avant de la confier à Jun. Lilith suivit le scientifique en silence, jetant un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle, et une fois qu'ils eurent disparu, la Matriarche prit la direction opposée. Marco eut un instant d'hésitation avant de la suivre, et ils arrivèrent au début des habitations arboricoles. Le blond se sentit un instant mal à l'aise en sentant qu'on l'épiait, mais il s'obligea à se détendre, surtout quand son Haki lui signala qu'il s'agissait surtout d'enfants qui les regardaient passer sans se montrer.

Soudain, une _Voix_ familière apparut sous le scan de son Haki, et il ne fut guère surpris quand au détour d'un arbre Iqbal surgit.

\- Marco-san ! C'est un plaisir de vous voir ! s'exclama-t-il, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il y avait aussi la Matriarche, qu'il salua de façon moins bruyante.

Cela fit sourire l'elfe, qui lui rendit son salut.

\- Iqbal, comme tu es là, pourrais-tu accompagner le commandant dans l'arbre aux Milles Lucioles ? Il attendra là-bas jusqu'à ce que le bannissement soit terminé.

\- Mais pourquoi aux Milles Lucioles, Matriarche ? La magie qui entoure l'arbre va couper le lien entre Marco et Lilith...

\- C'est le but, le coupa-t-elle doucement, avant de lui intimer d'exécuter sa demande.

\- Venez, suivez-moi Marco ! fit l'adolescent en le prenant par la manche, et l'adulte se laissa entraîner.

Iqbal les mena au pied au pied d'un arbre qui ressemblait à un saule pleureur – mais si tous les saules pleureurs faisaient trois fois la taille et trois fois la largeur de son Oyaji, Marco voulait bien en manger ses plumes – et ouvrit la porte taillée dans l'écorce. Il laissa entrer l'adulte avant lui, et le commandant ressentit instantanément la rupture du lien entre Lilith et lui, et ça lui fit physiquement mal. Il n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation de perte depuis longtemps.

\- J'imagine que c'est douloureux, fit sur un ton d'excuse Iqbal, gêné. Désolé.

\- Ça va gamin, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses, tu n'es pas responsable de tous les maux de la terre.

Iqbal grinça des dents en entendant son épithète, mais il se retint de faire retentir haut et fort son mécontentement. Il n'avait pas envie de se mettre à dos le commandant, surtout en l'ayant déjà vu en colère.

Ce dernier se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, nerveux, allant de l'escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs jusqu'au mur opposé tout en évitant les meubles – un canapé et des chaises autour d'une table – que contenait la pièce.

L'adolescent hésita un peu, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Plusieurs minutes, sans doute une dizaine, s'écoulèrent sans que le silence dans la salle ne soit brisée par autre chose que le bruit des pas de l'adulte sur le sol, ce qui rendit nerveux à son tour Iqbal. Il se doutait de ce qui inquiétait à ce point l'homme, mais il avait confiance dans les sortceliers de Castarmir pour que Lilith ne soit pas blessée lors du bannissement.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Marco-san, essaya-t-il de le rassurer tant bien que mal. Vous pourrez rentrer chez vous avec elle sans aucun soucis.

Le Dampyr aperçut alors l'air triste et désolé de l'homme, et comprit.

\- Elle reste ici, n'est-ce pas ?

L'adulte acquiesça, et déjà l'enfant lui promettait qu'il veillerait sur elle, ce qui lui tira un sourire, rassuré de savoir que sa petite sœur avait déjà un ami prêt à la soutenir sur l'île. Néanmoins, ce sourire s'évanouit quand Iqbal lui demanda les raisons de cette décision. Il soupira avant de les lui exposer brièvement, et l'enfant le fixa sérieusement de ses yeux roses, presque moralisateur.

\- Vous devriez lui expliquer, Lilith n'est pas idiote, elle comprendra. Et elle l'acceptera d'autant plus facilement, pas comme si vous la laissiez ici en partant comme un voleur, avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, petit.

Iqbal grimaça en entendant l'adjectif, mais laissa passer avant de rétorquer :

\- Je ne vous ordonne rien, je n'oserai pas, c'est juste un conseil.

L'enfant lui coula ensuite un regard lourd de sous-entendus, qui fit soupirer l'adulte. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais il savait que Lilith n'accepterait pas de l'écouter une fois qu'il aurait commencé à lui expliquer. En tout cas de vive voix. Il prit un air songeur, avant de demander au garçon de lui trouver un crayon et un papier, que ce dernier sortit de sa poche en souriant innocemment. Le commandant préféra oublier ce fait et prit ce qu'il avait demandé des mains du gamin avant de lui intimer de filer. Iqbal n'obéit pas tout de suite, passant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, avant de demander d'une toute petite voix

\- Dites... Si j'ai bien compris... Quelqu'un cherche à assassiner Lilith, et vos ennemis pourraient la prendre pour cible vu sa faible force de combat ?

Marco haussa un sourcil en s'installant sur la table, s'interrogeant sur ce que voulait le Dampyr.

\- Si... Enfin vous croyez que... qu'elle le prendra bien si je demande à un des combattants de l'île de l'entraîner ? La Matriarche ne voudra pas vraiment sauf si l'un d'eux accepte explicitement de la prendre pour élève, et comme ça en plus elle travaillera sur l'utilisation de sa magie en même temps qu'elle se bat... expliqua l'enfant.

\- Tu connais quelqu'un qui accepterait ? l'interrogea l'homme, comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Accepter, je ne suis pas sûr, mais j'ai deux-trois personnes en vue...

\- Demande à quelqu'un dont la manière de se battre ne repose pas sur la force brute, mais sur la vitesse et l'agilité, lui conseilla Marco. C'est ce qui lui conviendrait le mieux.

Le Dampyr eut une grimace, avant d'acquiescer, disant qu'il voyait qui pourrait faire l'affaire, et il s'éclipsa après avoir salué l'adulte, qui lui se mit à écrire une lettre. Il demanderait à quelqu'un sûrement à Iqbal par ailleurs, de la donner à Lilith. Il étala tout ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de ce que Lilith verrait comme un abandon, essayant d'écrire le plus de choses rassurantes aussi, surtout pour qu'elle n'aille pas se mettre en tête que c'était à cause de la mort de Frédérick qu'elle restait sur Castarmir. Il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en terminant la lettre, un peu, se séparer de Lilith étant l'une des choses les plus dures qu'il n'ait jamais eu à faire. Il se leva dans un soupir, alors que Jun entrait dans la pièce, l'air sombre, ce qui inquiéta tout de suite l'adulte. Et cette fichue magie qui l'empêchait de sentir le lien !

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il avec anxiété.

\- Le démon a été banni sans problème, et il semblerait que le lien soit toujours là. Mais... On a effectué les tests, ajouta le scientifique en serrant les poings, sa colère presque palpable. Il était là depuis sa naissance ou presque, cracha-t-il, et la magie de Lilith en a été affecté. Pas de façon irrémédiable, s'empressa-t-il de corriger en sentant la magie de Marco s'éveiller sous sa colère, elle restera juste sensible à la magie démoniaque, et elle va devoir réapprendre à contrôler sa magie puisqu'une partie luttait depuis son plus jeune âge contre le démon. Elle va mettre peut-être... Trois, ou quatre ans. On arrivera à la retenir sur Castarmir jusque-là, mais après...

\- Cette lettre devrait la convaincre de rester plus longtemps, souffla le premier commandant en tentant tant bien que mal de se calmer, tout en tendant ce qu'il avait écrit. Et comme promis, ajouta-t-il en sortant sa dague et en défaisant le papier autour, voici ma Vivre Card pour Lilith.

Jun acquiesça en les prenant, puis l'invita à le suivre, la Matriarche l'attendant pour ouvrir une Porte et le renvoyer sur le Moby Dick. Marco le suivit en silence, et laissa son regard errer sur les arbres alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la plage. C'était là que sa petite sœur allait vivres les prochaines années.

Il espérait que sa famille avait pris la bonne décision pour elle, et il ignora son cœur qui lui disait de faire demi-tour, tout comme les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues, alors qu'il passait la Porte qui le ramènerait chez lui.

 _Fin de la première partie..._

* * *

 **Me regardez pas avec cet air meurtrier, cette fin était prévue depuis longtemps ! Je sais qu'on a pas les réactions de Lilith à la suite de cet acte, ni ce qu'il va se passer ensuite, tout simplement parce qu'il est plus simple pour moi d'en faire une ellipse, même si vous aurez des détails dans le prologue/premier chapitre de la seconde partie.  
**

 **J'ai du mal à croire qu'on en est déjà arrivé à la fin... Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer, tous ceux qui ont mis en follow/favoris et même les lecteurs fantômes. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que ce crossover prenne des proportions pareils, c'est grâce à vous et je ne vous remercierai sans doute jamais assez.**

 **Au fait, la seconde partie débutera à la fin des épreuves du bac, dès que j'aurais les dates je les mettrais sur mon profil. Et comme, je suis gentille, je vous offre déjà le résumé de cette seconde partie :**

 _Les tribulations d'un poussin sur Grand Line._

 _A seize ans, Lilith se trouve désormais bien assez grande pour retourner à la maison, armée de la Vivre Card de son frère et_ _ _en embarquant Iqbal au passage_. Mais le voyage va sans aucun doute être semé d'embûches - on est un aimant à ennui jusqu'au bout ou on ne l'est pas - et il se pourrait bien que cela se répercute sur sa famille..._

 **... Pitié pas tuer ?**


End file.
